DRACO: PHOENIX RISING
by Jimmi08
Summary: Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je autorkina verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv. Preklad poviedky od Cheryl Dyson.
1. 1 kapitola  Draco

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

ORIGINÁL: **wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**3414902/1/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola prvá - Draco**

Draco stál v silnejúcom súmraku na kraji rybníka a apaticky zízal do temnej vody. Aké ľahké by to bolo. Aké lákavé vojsť do tých poloslaných hlbín, bezmyšlienkovite kráčať dopredu, kým voda stúpa po kolená, boky a hruď. Kráčať, až kým by sa tá tekutá smrť neuzavrela nad jeho hlavou, nezaplnila nos a nakoniec nepriškrtila v jeho tele posledný život udržujúci nádych a tým nezadusila nadbytok emócii, ktoré Draca posledné týždne sužovali. Bola to upokojujúca predstava.

Nebol to strach zo smrti, ktorý zadržiaval jeho kroky. Už dávno dospel k poznaniu, že naozaj existovali horšie veci ako smrť. Skôr to bolo myšlienkou na to, ako skutočne vkročí do toho nehybného rybníka. To husté bahno by sa mu prilepilo na topánky; ten zelený sliz na krajoch by sa prilepil na jeho bielu košeľu a vodou nasiaknuté rákosie by ho udieralo do nôh...

Jeho tvárou, až do tohto okamihu bezvýraznou, krátko šklblo, keď sa jeho pery skrútili do slabej verzie jeho zvyčajného úškrnu zhnusenia.

Draco Malfoy. Zachránený fajnovosťou.

Slabý zvuk za jeho chrbtom prezradil prítomnosť jedného z jeho strážcov. Akýkoľvek samovražedný pokus by asi aj tak ten poskok zmaril. Draco sa nikdy nedostal z dohľadu či dosluchu aspoň jedného z nich. Nedostatok dôvery vo Voldemortovej bande veselých chlapíkov bol desivý.

Dracov neveselý pokus o humor pochoval ďalší nápor zúfalstva. Udalosti, ktoré uviedol do pohybu, sa rozrástli do prílivovej vlny hrôzy, ktorú by si nikdy nedokázal predstaviť. Keby len mal čas predvídať dôsledky svojich činov... Jednoducho nepremýšľal ďalej než po svoju misiu. Čo by bol urobil inak? Po pravde, nikdy sa od neho nečakalo, že uspeje.

"Ak si želáš, aby som zachránil život tvojho otca, nájdeš spôsob ako zabiť Dumbledora," prikázal Voldemort. Fajn, Draco iste nejaký spôsob našiel. Smiešny plán, ktorý vôbec nemal fungovať - nikdy _by_ nebol fungoval, nebyť Snapovho dobre načasovaného (_predčasného?_) príchodu.

_Draco, Draco, ty nie si vrah_. Tie slová mu stále vírili v mysli. Slová zomierajúceho muža, muža, ktorého múdrosť Draco nikdy neuznával. Tie slová na neho útočili celé dni, keď ich vyhľadával buď aby ich popieral alebo akceptoval.

Dracove črty boli znova ako vytesané z mramoru, neposkytli žiaden náznak toho, čo mučilo jeho myšlienky.

_Pravda človeka oslobodí._ Pchá. Pravda vás zviaže železnými reťazami a stiahne do hlbín pekla. Pravda bola utrpením. Dracove oči zaiskrili. V poslednej dobe sa stal vážne filozofom. Všetky tie otravné myšlienky, ktorým za posledných sedemnásť rokov neuštedril ani okamih premýšľania, prichádzali, aby ho prenasledovali ako démoni. Dracove základy sa otriasli do hĺbky duše niekoľkými prostými slovami, výbuchom zeleného svetla a lavínou udalostí, ktoré potom nasledovali.

Dracov strážca za ním trochu zakašľal - znamenie mužovej túžby uniknúť silnejúcej zime a vrátiť sa na Malfoy Manor, aby sa podieľal na jedle a pití, ktoré kedysi patrilo Dracovej rodine.

_Môžeš tu so mnou zhniť_, trpko si pomyslel Draco. Jeho myseľ sa po tisíci raz vrátila k udalostiam, ktoré nasledovali po tom osudnom večeri na Rokfortskej veži.

Dumbledorove slová, Snapova vražedná kliatba, šialený závod k hlavnej bráne - a Potter, samozrejme - prečo tam nebol, aby zachránil svojho učiteľa? Predtým sa vždy hral na hrdinu. Draco očakával, že sa postaví svojmu malému nepriateľovi a hoci v miestnosti pod ním prebiehal boj, bolo to príliš málo, príliš neskoro. Harryho beh za Snapom a Dracom bol zbytočný, hoci Draco mal neskôr čas premýšľať nad tým, ako Potter vedel, že má prenasledovať Snapa. Dve metly na veži a Dumbledore taký slabý, že sotva dokázal stáť. Kde bol Potter? Šiel po pomoc? Musel by pri ceste dole schodmi prejsť okolo Draca. Nedávalo to žiaden zmysel. Draco odtlačil tú záhadu nabok. Potter musel byť dole. Ale tie dve metly Draca rozrušovali.

Unikli len s jednou obeťou. Bez smrťožrútov by Draco so Snapom nikdy neopustili vežu živí, čo bol po celý čas pravdepodobne Voldemortov plán. Draco si pomyslel, že je veľmi nepravdepodobné, že by Temný pán niekedy predpokladal, že Draco vo svojom pláne uspeje. Malo to byť rozptýlenie a nič viac. Malá misia, ktorá skončí Dracovou smrťou rukou Dumbledora, čin, ktorý by privodil množstvo viny na starého čarodejníka a zármutok, ktorý by bol krutým trestom pre Luciusa a Narcissu. Bez ohľadu na to, ako by táto hra dopadla, starý Voldemort by tak či tak vyhral.

Snapove činy toho Hadieho ksichta poriadne nabudili. Bývalý majster elixírov bol teraz vo veľkej priazni. Voldemort bol v takej povznesenej nálade, že Draca dokonca za nesplnenie jeho úlohy nezabil, zrejme preto, že výsledok bol uspokojujúci. Azbakan bol teraz od vzbury dementorov prázdny. Tí brázdili krajinu, voľky-nevoľky sajúc životnú silu z akejkoľvek čarodejnice či čarodejníka, ktorí neboli dosť silní, aby ich zahnali. Nevyhnutne bol oslobodený Lucius a ten rád odovzdal Malfoy Manor Voldemortovi a jeho stúpencom. Napokon, bolo to to najmenšie, čo mohol urobiť. Krátko po Luciusovom úteku z Azbakanu ministerstvo Dracov domov prehľadalo, ale Voldemortova banda sa ukryla niekde inde, až kým ministerstvo nevypadlo. Občas sa zastavili náhodní strážcovia, ale tých Voldemort ľahko prekvapil, pretože mal na ministerstve niekoľko_ zaimperiovaných_ očí.

Dni nasledujúce po Dumbledorovej smrti boli chaotické. _Premiestnenie _sa ku schátranému domu plnému prievanu; podanie správ Voldemortovi; smrťožrúti oslavujúci dlho do noci; a pokračovanie Dracovho mučenia - nekonečná paľba otázok od Voldemorta. Draca striaslo pri spomienke na tie odpudzujúce hadie oči, ktoré ho prepaľovali z druhej strany stola...

ooOoo

Príliš unavený a zhnusený, aby hľadal výhovorky, popísal udalosti na Rokforte. Núdzová miestnosť, Skrinka zmiznutia a ten beh po chodbách. Nakoniec podrobne opísal udalosti na veži, hoci vynechal veľa zo svojho rozhovoru s Dumbledorom a pokúsil sa zablokovať svoje vlastné vedomie.

_Draco, Draco, ty nie si vrah. _

Keď Draco skončil, Voldemortova neľudská tvár prepukla do chladného úškrnu. Draco očakával, že toto bude koniec. Napoly očakával zamrmlané _Avada Kedavra_ a zbohom, Draco. Čo neočakával, boli Voldemortove ďalšie slová, keď sa ten diabolský čarodejník zaklonil vo svojom kresle a spojil do vežičky dlhé kostnaté biele prsty.

"Takže, Draco," zasyčal chrapľavým hlasom, ktorý vyvolal predstavy temných stvorení pobehujúcich po hnijúcich mŕtvolách. "Povedz mi všetko, čo vieš o Harrym Potterovi a jeho priateľoch. Každý jeden detail, bez ohľadu na to aký malý a bezvýznamný."

Kým Draco trápil svoj mozog, prekvapilo ho, ako málo si pamätal. Tí traja chrabromilčania trápili Draca šesť rokov a on o nich sotva niečo vedel.

"Harry Potter počas leta žije v Londýne. Vravelo sa, že nenávidí svojich muklovských príbuzných. Na sviatky či prázdniny nikdy nechodieva domov. Jeho rodina mu nikdy neposlala listy či balíčky." Bolo to zvláštne, ale až kým Draco nevyslovil tieto slová nahlas, nikdy nezvážil, aké hrozne osamelé by bolo mať takú rodinu. Dracova matka mu pravidelne posielala listy a balíčky so sladkosťami a čačkami. Dokonca otec mu občas napísal. Draco pokračoval: "Občas zostáva s Weasleyovcami - vzali ho na Svetový pohár v metlobale. Hrá na poste stíhača v chrabromilskom metlobalovom tíme." Draco sa pri tej spomienke zamračil a vynútil zo seba ďalšie slová: "Lieta dobre."

Voldemortova štrbina, ktorú mal miesto úst, sa trochu vykrútila.

"Lepšie než ty, há?"

Dracovi sa rozpálila tvár. "Lepšie než ja," vyšplechol. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a vyrazil zo seba: "Lieta lepšie, ale nie je príliš všímavý. Ustavične strká svoj nos tam, kam nepatrí, ale bez Grangerovej by sa nikde nedostal, bez tej jeho malej humusáckej priateľky."

"Porozprávaj mi o nej."

Draco zaťal čeľusť pri spomienke na Hermionu Grangerovú. Pamätal si na jej trúfalosť - vraziť mu ako obyčajný mukel miesto použitia prútika. To bolo neslýchané.

"Je u muklov narodená. Žije s rodičmi, ktorí sú obaja muklovia, keď nie je štyri stopy od Pottera. Neviem kde. Je veľmi múdra a veľmi schopná. Pochybujem, že by sa bez nej Potter dokázal vyzliecť z habitu. Večne má hlavu v knihách a pravdepodobne prešla dvakrát každý zväzok v knižnici. Je vynikajúca v Elixíroch a dokáže na prvý pokus vykonať väčšinu kúziel. Snape ju nenávidí tak veľmi ako ja, hoci neviem s istotou prečo. Tiež trávi veľa času u Weasleyovcov. Myslieval som si, že je Harryho priateľkou, ale nikdy som medzi nimi troma nevidel ani náznak romantického spojenia. Grangerová sa často háda s Ronom Weasleym - zvyšným členom ich malého tria - a boli dni, keď sa medzi sebou vôbec nerozprávali."

Voldemort nič nepovedal, tak sa Draco presunul k Ronovi. "Weasley je podivín tejto skupiny. Je odporne chudobný a kvôli tomu mu musí Potter vadiť. Vravievalo sa, že Potter má u Gringottov trezor plný zlata, ktorý vôbec nepoužíva, pretože nechce, aby sa jeho malý priateľ Weslík cítil zle." Draco si krátko uškrnul. "Hoci mu to nezabránilo, aby nezabezpečil tie najlepšie metly na metlobal, ktoré sa dajú zohnať. Weasley by asi prepadol vo väčšine predmetov nebyť Grangerovej. Som si istý, že ju občas nenávidí za to, že je bystrejšia než on a že je vo všetkom lepšia. Okrem lietania. Grangerová je na metle strašná. Zjavne je to jediná vec, ktorú nedokáže. Weasley, samozrejme, žije na mieste zvanom Brloh - vhodné pomenovanie, pretože tam žijú ako hromada králikov. Takmer je ich príliš veľa, aby sa dali spočítať. Otec pracuje na Ministerstve mágie na jednom z tých muklov milujúcich oddelení."

"Arthur," zasyčal Voldemort. "Áno, pamätám si toho krvizradcu a jeho hašterivú ženušku Molly. Povedz mi o ich deťoch."

"Bill Weasley pracuje u Gringottov - viem to len preto, že ho tam Theo zazrel, než začala škola. Charlie pracuje v Rumunsku s drakmi - vec všeobecne známa od Trojčarodejníckeho turnaja minulý rok. Klan Weasleyovcov ho navštívil, keď zohnali nejaké prachy navyše. Bolo to v Dennom prorokovi."

Voldemort netrpezlivo prikývol.

"Percy je vlezdoprdelka na Ministerstve mágie. Zjavne ho nikto z Weasleyovcov nemá veľmi rád. Dvojčatá - Fred a George - trávia všetok svoj čas v ich obchode so žartíkmi v Šikmej uličke. Najmladšia je Ginny. Je novou priateľkou Harryho Pottera, ak sú tie klebety pravdivé."

Pri tomto sa Voldemortove úzke oči prižmúrili. Draco cítil vyžarovať z toho čarodejníka škodoradostnú zlobu a mal zreteľný pocit zlého tušenia.

"To je všetko, čo viem," chrapľavo dokončil Draco. Zrazu mu bolo mrazivo zima.

"Môžeš odísť, Draco," potichu povedal Voldemort. Jeho iskrivé oči nechali Draca vedieť, že mal šťastie, že vôbec odišiel po svojich. Snape vošiel, keď Draco vychádzal, ale bývalý majster Elixírov mu sotva venoval pohľad. Dvere sa zavreli a Draco klesol oproti zárubni, pociťoval závrat a zdvíhal sa mu žalúdok. Ruky sa mu triasli.

Hoci Draco nemal v úmysle načúvať, mohol jasne počuť, ako Voldemort vypočúva Snapa, ktorý vedel viac, ach, o toľko viac, než sa kedy Dracovi snilo.

Hermiona Grangerová bývala v Caerphilly na ulici Sv. Krištofa. Jej rodičia pracovali na malej klinike blízko promenády. Mala troch muklovských priateľov, ku ktorým sa dalo dôjsť pešo od jej domu a počas leta s nimi trávila dosť veľa času, keď navštevovali promenádu a potulovali sa po Caerphillskom hrade. Jej rodičia si počas leta zvyčajne brávali niekoľko týždňov dovolenky a keď ich Hermiona nesprevádzala, zostávala v Brlohu s Weasleyovcami.

Harry Potter býval na Privátnej ulici číslo 4 v Malých Neradostniciach, v Surrey, čo už Voldemort, ako sa zdalo, vedel. Kým tam bol, bol tiež nedotknuteľný, pokiaľ sa nezatúlal do susedstva, ako sa ukázalo minulý rok pri útoku dementorov. Členovia Fénixovho rádu ho skoro ustavične strážili a po Dumbledorovej smrti to budú robiť stopercentne.

Weasleyovci na konci leta pripravovali pre Billa a Fleur Delacourovú svadbu, na ktorej sa zúčastní celý Rád, rovnako aj Harry Potter s priateľmi. Ale pretože Rád vedel, že Snape o svadbe vie (a že to prezradí Voldemortovi), pravdepodobne zmenia aj čas aj miesto. Nebudú ale dostatočne múdri, aby túto šťastnú príležitosť zrušili a bolo to príliš dokonalé, aby sa nenaplánoval nejaký druh útoku. Snape už mal zopár nápadov, s ktorými sa podelí s Temným pánom, keď sa táto udalosť priblíži.

Diskutovali o pláne zaútočiť na veliteľstvo Rádu, hoci bol stále chránený Dumbledorovým prekliatym _Fideliusovým kúzlom_, čo znamenalo, že hoci sa tam Snape mohol dostať, nemohol prezradiť jeho polohu. Preberali množstvo metód, ako to kúzlo oklamať.

Voldemort sa na konci rozhovoru so Snapom šťastne chichotal. Draco potichu odišiel, aby si našiel posteľ, kde by sa mohol ponoriť do nepokojného spánku plného temných snov.

ooOoo

Draco si vzdychol a odvrátil sa od tmavého jazera, keď sa ten poskok priblížil. Kto to bol tentoraz? Vďakabohu nie Fenrir Greyback, pretože ten sa vždy pozeral na Draca, ako keby bol chutnučkou polnočnou desiatou. Greyback bol pokojne tou najodpornejšou kreatúrou, ktorú kedy Draco poznal. Žil len preto, aby spôsoboval bolesť, zabíjal a žral.

Bol to Goyle, otec jeho priateľa Gregoryho. Vyzeral pozoruhodne ako jeho syn; obrovský a tupý. Práve sa tváril ako zbitý pes, čo bolo spoločné pre väčšinu smrťožrútov, ak neboli v prítomnosti Voldemorta.

"Prečo tu vonku stojíš sám, Draco?" spýtal sa Goyle.

"Prepáč, pri rozhovore dospelých sa trochu nudím," odpovedal Draco, pestujúc si svoj obraz mladíka, ktorý nie je hrozbou.

"Áno, blbé, že tu Gregory nemôže byť. Jeho mama ho vzala na bezpečné miesto, kde sa k nemu nemôže dostať ministerstvo."

Draco prikývol a stále si ponechával pasívny výraz, hoci nakrátko sa za jeho očami rozšírila zúrivosť. Všetky manželky a deti boli v úkryte, bezpečné pred ministerskými úradníkmi, a - hoci nevyslovene - bezpečné pred Voldemortom. Všetci okrem Draca a Narcissy. Oboch si ich nechával blízko po ruke, aby udržal Luciusa v rade. Dracovi sa hnusilo vidieť svojho silného, pyšného otca plaziť sa pred Temným pánom. Ale robili to všetci. Voldemort sa bavil tým, že v náhodné okamihy používal kliatbu Cruciatus.

Bez ďalšieho rozhovoru Draco bojovne odpochodoval späť na Malfoy Manor.

ooOoo

Väčšina smrťožrútov sa rozvaľovala okolo stola v jedálni. Antonin Dolohov sa zakláňal na stoličke; jeho obuté nohy opreté o mahagónový povrch stola. Draco na neho zazrel, ale nič nepovedal. Dolohov sa uškrnul, keď Draco zaujal miesto na druhej strane stola. Lucius taký pokojný nebol, keď vošiel o niekoľko okamihov neskôr.

"Tento stôl je v mojej rodine niekoľko generácii, Antonin. Choď domov a správaj sa k svojmu majetku ako k odpadkom, ak si to želáš."

Dolohov zložil nohy po pauze dosť dlhej na to, aby bola drzá. Dracova matka a Bellatrix Lestrangeová nasledovali Luciusa, za nimi sa vliekol Bellin manžel a švagor. Narcissa sa posadila vedľa Draca a rukou ho láskavo stisla za plece, keď prechádzala okolo jeho stoličky.

"Ahoj, Draco, drahý," pozdravila Bellatrix, keď sa usadila z jeho druhej strany. Draco sa krátko usmial a z boku sa na ňu pozrel. Skoro celý Dracov život bola v Azbakane. Šialené svetlo zažiarilo v jej očiach a zjavne potláčala nepokojnú energiu. Rodolphus, jej manžel s mŕtvymi očami, sa posadil vedľa nej. Vždy sa správal, ako keby Draco neexistoval, čo bolo lepšie než mať na seba upreté tie oči mŕtvej ryby. Strýko Rod bol celkovo podivín. Bláznivá teta, výstredný strýko. _Mami, máš tu skvelú rodinku._ Zjavili sa traja domáci škriatkovia a začali podávať jedlo.

Keď sa Lucius posadil za čelo stola, Draco sa bez vášne pozrel na zvyšok smrťožrútov. Napravo od otca sedel Derek Crabbe a Gerald Goyle. Dolohov bol vedľa Goyla. Potom tu boli tie pošahané dvojčatá: Alecta a Amycus Carrowovci. Podľa všetkého nikdy neboli uväznení v Azbakane, ale vyšinutí boli rovnako. Potom Titus Mulciber, ktorý bol rovnako zvrátený ako Bellatrix, ale pokojnejším štýlom. Vedľa sedel Nott a Macnair, pravidelní návštevníci domácnosti Malfoyovcov.

Oproti jeho otcovi sa rozvaľoval ten, ktorého volali Lars. Bol to obrovský brutálny blondiak. Podivné bolo, že po celý čas sa nákazlivo usmieval. Pil ako írsky námorník. Oproti Macnairovi sedel Rookwood, Martin Jugson a Albert Avery. Draco ich poznal len z videnia. Jeho matka sedela vedľa Averyho, potom Draco, Bellatrix, Rodolphus a Rabastan Lestrangeovci. Boli prítomní skoro všetci, s ktorými sa dalo počítať. Až na Fenrira Greybacka, Červochvosta, Traversa, Yaxleyho a Snapa. A Voldemorta, samozrejme, hoci ten nikdy so smrťožrútmi nejedával. Draca zaujímalo, či vôbec jedol. Tiež tu bola obrovská svorka poskokov osobne vybratých smrťožrútmi, ktorí strážili pozemky a vykonávali obchôdzky.

Červochvost napochodoval do izby, keď už skoro dojedli a zastavil všetky tie chabé rozhovory. Nabral si kus z kačky na stole a poriadny kus si odtrhol.

"Temný pán má úlohu," povedal. Kúsky jedla mu vypadávali z úst. Prešmatlal sa okolo stola a sklonil sa k Dracovi, ktorý cúvol v zhnusení. Červochvost schmatol Dracov skoro nedotknutý pohár s vínom. Nahlas si odpil a trochu obsahu vylial na Dracove plece. Treskol pohárom na stôl s potešeným povzdychom a utrel Dracovo plece svojou striebornou rukou.

"Musíš ísť aj ty, môj chlapče. Dúfajme, že si povedieš lepšie než na tvojej poslednej misii."

Narcissa vyskočila na nohy, prevrátila pritom kreslo.

"Nie!" vykríkla. "Je mu len -" Zmĺkla z Dracovho chladného výrazu a potom tichšie pokračovala. "Je len sotva plnoletý. Pošlite niekoho iného."

"Prikazuje to Temný pán," radostne odvetil Červochvost a stisol. Draco nedal najavo žiaden znak bolesti, hoci jeho plece prerezala bolesť z toho kovového zovretia.

"Ani jeden z _ich _synovnie je v nebezpečenstve!" zajačala Narcissa a ukázala na ostatných smrťožrútov. "Prečo Draco?"

"Ale, ale, Narcissa, Temný pán má Draca rád. Má v neho dôveru, vážne má." Vďakabohu sa Červochvostove zovretie uvoľnilo. "Okrem toho, nepôjde sám. Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber, Jugson a Avery pôjdu s ním. Bude dostatočne v bezpečí."

"Aká je to misia?" napäto sa spýtala Narcissa.

"Len malý výlet do Caerphilly, aby zabili párik muklov. Brnkačka."

Bellatrix sa zasmiala. "Upokoj sa, Narcissa. Bude to pre Draca zábava. Na chvíľu ho to dostane z tohto pochmúrneho domu."

"Draco nie je vrah," povedala Narcissa tak potichu, že ju sotva počuli. Tie slová Dracom otriasli - neočakávaná ozvena Dumbledora.

Bella si odfrkla. "Sú to len muklovia. A naučí sa to. Nechaj ho dospieť, Cissy."

Narcissa zdvihla svoju stoličku a klesla na ňu. Jej tvár bola mramorovo-biela a vyčítavo sa pozrela na Luciusa, ktorý mal kamennú tvár. Jeho otec nič nepovedal. Draco si všimol rastúcu priepasť medzi jeho rodičmi - ďalšia vec, ktorú mohol pripísať Voldemortovi.

"Kto sú tí muklovia?" spýtal sa Draco, hoci to už vedel.

"Volajú sa Grangerovci," odvetil Červochvost a rozrehotal sa.

ooOoo

Draco vďačne vošiel do svojej izby a zatvoril dvere. Bolesť hlavy nadobudla impozantné rozmery a od Pettigrewovho zovretia ho bolelo plece. Draca nechali osamote na asi tak tridsať minút, vďaka jeho prísnemu dodržiavaniu večerných kúpeľov. Vo vani už bola voda, pariaca, horúca a trochu navoňaná. Po jeho kúpeli sa vždy bez okolkov rozvalili dvere a jednej z poskokov sa roztiahol na lôžku, ktoré bolo umiestnené blízko dverí. Jeho účelom bolo strážiť Draca, kým spal. Aby bol z neho stále väzeň.

Jeho obočie sa stiahlo k strieborným očiam len na okamih, než rozhodne prešiel k písaciemu stolu a zdvihol brko. Načmáral rýchly odkaz, posypal ho pieskom, poskladal a strčil si ho do vrecka.

"Cully!" potichu zavolal. So slabým prasknutím sa pri Dracovi zjavil domový škriatok.

"Áno, pane?" zakňučalo to stvorenie, keď sa uklonilo skoro k podlahe.

"Vlez do vane a predstieraj, že si ja, až kým ti nepoviem inak," prikázal. Cully sa pochybovačne pozrel na vodu, ale poslušne do nej vliezol, strhnúc sa z pálenia tej tekutiny. Draco mal rád svoje kúpele horúce. Cully špliechal, predstierajúc, že sa umýva. Draco spokojne prikývol a vkročil do šatníka, aby stlmil hluk z _premiestnenia_.

Zjavil sa uprostred ulice Sv. Krištofa v Caerphilly. Bolo mimoriadne nebezpečne premiestňovať sa naslepo - mohol skončiť na strome alebo vmačknutý do muklovského automobilu. Vďakabohu, ulica bola skoro opustená a on sa ponáhľal na chodník. Šťastena sa ho držala, pretože zbadal starú ženu na prechádzke so psom. Draco vyčaroval malú kyticu kvetín.

"Prepáčte, madam," zdvorilo prehovoril. "Môžete mi povedať, ktorý dom patrí Grangerovcom? Bol som tu len raz a bojím sa, že som zablúdil."

Stará žena si ho pozorne prezrela, kým jej malý pes očuchával Dracove nohavice. Potlačil nutkanie odkopnúť to zviera na cestu. Tá babizňa sa konečne rozchichotala.

"Ále, ty si mi ale fešáčik. Nenapadlo mi, že tá Grangerových malá knihomoľka má v sebe to, aby trhla taký úlovok ako si ty."

Dracov zdvorilý úsmev začínal byť napätý. Stará žena namierila prst.

"Priamo tam, mládenček. Ten dom s tou orgovánovou pergolou. Ale nemyslím, že sú doma."

"To je v poriadku. Hermiona mi povedala, aby som počkal, ak tu nebude." To meno na Dracových perách znelo podivne. Vždy na ňu myslel ako na "Grangerovú".

Napochodoval k domu a odhodil kvetiny za krík. Po tom, čo sa uistil, že tá stará pani je už z dohľadu, použil na dvere _Alahomora_ a vošiel dnu. Ako tá starena tušila, miesto bolo prázdne. Draco ignoroval útulnú kuchyňu a obývačku a kráčal na poschodie. Na druhom poschodí prvé dvere, ktoré otvoril, odhalili to, čo bolo zrejme Hermioninou izbou.

Draco zastal, aby sa zvedavo rozhliadol. Samozrejme, že všade boli knihy. Do izby boli napchaté tri obrovské police, ale ťažké zväzky presahovali na stôl, koniec stola a dokonca až na zem. Nepohybujúce sa plagáty lemovali steny a nad posteľou bol vkusný obraz Škótskej vysočiny. Jej dokonale vyrovnaná posteľná bielizeň mala farbu tmavej levandule a nábytok bol z pevného duba. Ale až na knihy bolo všetko úhľadne zorganizované. Draco si nerád všimol mála, čo by sa dalo na tej izbe skritizovať.

Vyplašilo ho slabé prásk zospodu a nejaký hlas zavolal: "Kto je tam? Ukáž sa!"

Draco sa slabo usmial. Nechajte to na Grangerovú a určite príde s nejakým druhom varovných kúziel. Spúšťali sa použitím mágie? Alebo len prítomnosťou čarodejníka? Draco položil svoj odkaz na stôl a _odmiestnil sa_, kým Hermiona Grangerová dupotala po schodoch.

ooOoo

Vynoril sa znova vo svojom šatníku a vyliezol von s rýchlym pohľadom na hodiny na rímse kozuba. Prešlo sotva dvadsať minút.

"Môžeš odísť. O tomto s nikým nikdy nehovor," povedal Cully, ktorý sa náležite plazil a zmizol. Draco zhodil svoje oblečenie, strčil hlavu do chladnúcej vody a zamotal sa do župana minúty predtým, než dvere rozvalil Nott.

"Brý večer, Draco," zavrčal, keď sa uvelebil na lôžku. Draco sa vyštveral do svojej vlastnej postele s páperovou perinou a premýšľal o svojej ceste do Caerphilly. Stále si nebol istý, prečo to urobil, ale bolo príjemné prevziať kontrolu nad svojím životom, aj keď len na krátky čas. Mal po krk toho byť Voldemortovou bábkou. Hoci bolo príliš blbé, že to bola Grangerová, ktorej musel pomôcť...


	2. 2 kapitola  Hermiona

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

ORIGINÁL: **wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**3414902/2/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola druhá - Hermiona**

Hermiona ten list zbadala okamžite, ako vošla do svojej izby. Zachytila závan dráždivej povedomej vône - citrón a korenie. Kto tu bol?

Chňapla po tom odkaze a opatrne si ho prezerala. Bol to pergamen krémovej farby a veľmi dobrej kvality. Bol ledabolo rozdelený na štvrtiny. Roztvorila ho a pozrela sa na krátke riadky. Ten rukopis jej bol tiež povedomý, ale nespoznala ho okamžite.

Stálo tam: _H. Grangerová. Zajtra prídu služobníci Temného pána zabiť tvojich rodičov. Vojna proti Harrymu Potterovi začala. Toto varovanie ignoruj na vlastné riziko._

Bol nepodpísaný.

Pocítila bodnutie bolesti. Nech bol ktokoľvek v jej dome, poľahky sa dostal dnu. Keby to bol býval nájazd smrťožrútov, jej rodičia by boli dávno pred jej príchodom mŕtvi. Nastavila bezdotykové poplašné kúzla na predné aj zadné dvere, ale v skutočnosti si nikdy nemyslela, že jej rodičia budú v nebezpečenstve. Boli pre čarodejnícku komunitu ničím. Bezvýznamní muklovia. Prečo by sa s nimi niekto obťažoval? _Vojna proti Harrymu Potterovi začala._

Opatrne ten list poskladala a položila ho na stôl. Vražda Grangerovcov by Hermione ublížila a sprostredkovane by to ublížilo aj Harrymu. Ak chceli zabiť jej rodinu, nikto, kto bol dokonca vzdialene spojený s Harrym, nebol v bezpečí. Mysľou sa jej mihli tváre. Neville Longbottom a jeho stará mama, Luna Lovegoodová, ostatní členovia chrabromilského metlobalového tímu - Dean Thomas, Angelina... Ako ďaleko by zašli?

Obhrýzala si nechty a uvažovala, kto to varovanie napísal. Kto by vedel o smrťožrútskom útoku? Zrejme len ďalší smrťožrút alebo niekto im blízky. Člen rodiny? Napadli ju okamžite dve tváre, ale logika ju prinútila zamietnuť ich. Severus Snape a Draco Malfoy. Snape chladnokrvne zabil Dumbledora. Ak bol dosť diabolský, aby toto urobil - zradil neochvejnú dôveru, ktorú k nemu Dumbledore vždy prechovával - potom v dohľade nebol žiaden triviálny čin z výčitiek svedomia. Prečo by sa snažil zachrániť pár muklov po tom, čo zavraždil najväčšieho čarodejníka na svete?

A Malfoy? Celú vec zorganizoval. Harry vravel, že neverí, že by Draco zabil Dumbledora - videl Malfoya skloniť prútik, ale to len znamenalo... čo? Že bol násilník, ale nie vrah? Že by dokázal naplánovať vraždu, ale nezašpiniť si ruky samotným činom?

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a zovrela pery. Kvôli Dracovi Malfoyovi bol Dumbledore mŕtvy. Tá myšlienka privolala nával bolesti. A skoro omylom zabil Rona - to by ani v najmenšom toho čistokrvného bastarda netrápilo. Odfrkla si. Draco Malfoy by nikdy nevaroval bezcennú humusáčku ako ona. Bolo pravdepodobnejšie, že by sa prvý postavil do radu, aby použil _Cruciatus_.

Dvere na prízemí sa otvorili a začula, ako dole pobehujú jej rodičia. Vďakabohu, dnes večer šli na večeru, inak by možno ten záhadný pisateľ nebol vošiel. Striasla zo seba otázku jeho - či jej - identity, hoci znova vzala ten odkaz a zastrčila si ho do vrecka habitu. Bol by to rozsudok smrti, keby naň narazil nejaký smrťožrút a podľa toho odkazu sem zajtra prídu.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a pripravila sa na to, ako oznámi tieto novinky svojim rodičom. Nezoberú ich veľmi dobre.

ooOoo

Keď sa Hermiona vrátila na Grimmauldovo námestie číslo 12, bolo skoro po svitaní. Bola vyčerpaná a zrútila sa na stoličku, len čo si našla cestu do kuchyne.

"Hermiona!" vykríkla Molly Weasleyová. "Už sme chceli vyslať pátrací oddiel! Ron je celkom hotový!"

Ron vrazil v tej chvíli do miestnosti a utekal k nej, aby ju poriadne objal.

"Krucinál, toto už nikdy znova neurob!" vykríkol. "Povedala si, že ideš skontrolovať rodičov, ale nikto z nás nevedel, kde žijú! Čo keby tam nastali nejaké problémy?"

Hermiona stuhla. Ako smrťožrúti vedeli, kde žili jej rodičia, keď to nevedeli ani jej najbližší priatelia? Samozrejme. Snape. Bol učiteľom. Mal prístup ku všetkým školským záznamom. Zdalo sa, že jeho zrada so sebou prináša ešte viac zlých správ.

"Čo sa deje?" spýtal sa Ron, keď sa posadil vedľa nej. Chytil ju za jednu ruku. Mdlo sa na neho usmiala a odpila si z horúceho čaju, čo pred ňu postavila pani Weasleyová. Odložila šálku a vytiahla ten list z vrecka.

Kým si ho Ron s Molly prezerali, Hermiona vysvetľovala. Celú noc bola hore so svojimi vydesenými rodičmi. Popísala im súčasnú situáciu v čarodejníckom svete. Bol to dlhý príbeh, ktorý začínal jej prvým rokom na Rokforte. Nikdy za celé roky nespomenula ani jedno zo svojich dobrodružstiev s Harrym Potterom. Aby ich chránila, zdôvodňovala si. A aby im zabránila, aby spanikárili a zakázali jej vrátiť sa niekedy na Rokfort. Čo by zakázali.

A tak to bolo, boli viac než vydesení. Quirrell-mort, mŕtvi jednorožci, posadnuté denníky, skamenená baziliškom, dementori, profesor vlkolak, psychotický vrah, čo predstieral, že je učiteľ, Cedrikova smrť, návrat Voldemorta, proroctvá a viteály, Dumbledorova smrť, Snapeova zrada; a všetko z toho začínalo a končilo s Harrym Potterom.

Nastali slzy a vzájomné obviňovanie, krik a hrozby, ale nakoniec jej rodičia súhlasili, že pôjdu bývať k jej tete do Londýna, minimálne na krátky čas. Ale obaja boli zamestnaní ľudia. Nebudú sa skrývať večne. Ako dlho ich mohla chrániť? Po prvý raz si priala, aby nebola muklorodená. Keby jej rodičia boli čarodejníkmi, aspoň by sa mohli brániť sami. Vzdychla si. Niežeby na tejto schopnosti vždy záležalo. Pozrite na Longbottomovcov. Alebo na Potterovcov.

"Potrebujem sa trochu vyspať. Neskôr by ste mohli poslať niekoho do domu mojich rodičov. Ale nech ho nie je vidno. Nechceme varovať smrťožrútov, že možno majú vo svojich radoch zradcu. Potrebujeme všetku pomoc, ktorá sa nám dostane." Dala im adresu, dopila čaj a odvliekla sa hore schodmi po toľko potrebný odpočinok.


	3. 3 kapitola  Harry

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

ORIGINÁL: **wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**3414902/3/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola tretia - Harry**

Harry bol znova na Privátnej ulici číslo 4. Ale na rozdiel od predchádzajúcich letných prázdnin sa nesužoval tým, že počítal minúty do svojho návratu na Rokfort. V skutočnosti pochyboval, že bude niekedy znova kráčať chodbami Rokfortu. V žiadnom prípade nie ako študent. Hrmot zospodu ho prinútil zastať a srdce mu skočilo až do hrdla. Začul hlas tety Petúnie a uvoľnil sa. Niečo jej spadlo. Harry mal byť s Dursleyovcami v bezpečí, ale ten, kto mu to povedal, bol teraz mŕtvy. Bez ohľadu na to, Harry aj tak bude v bezpečí len do 31. júla. V ten deň jeho ochrana končila - deň, kedy sa Harry stane v čarodejníckom svete dospelým.

Úprimne, v skutočnosti sa toho nemohol dočkať. Mal už plné zuby toho byť ochraňovaný. _Kvôli jeho vlastnej ochrane_ ho ako batoľa nanútili Dursleyovcom. _Kvôli jeho vlastnej ochrane_ pred ním tajili pravdu o jeho rodičoch a schopnostiach. _Kvôli jeho vlastnej ochrane_ ho Dumbledore skoro celý rok ignoroval. _Kvôli jeho vlastnej ochrane_ ho prinútil učiť sa Oklumenciu u toho zradného Snapa. _Kvôli jeho vlastnej ochrane_ mu nepovedali o Proroctve a viteáloch. Keby to len vedel skôr. Keby bol Harry vedel, čo vyvolá prinavrátenie Voldemorta, bol by po ňom šiel už pred rokmi. Samozrejme, Dumbledore to vedel, ale tajil to pred Harrym _kvôli jeho vlastnej ochrane_.

Harry si vzdychol a vrátil sa k stolu, aby dokončil list, ktorý už pre Lupina zhruba mal. Od Dumbledorovej smrti sa členovia Rádu správali k Harrymu inakšie. Už viacej nebol Harrym, bezmocným dieťaťom, ktoré si vyžadovalo ochranu. Všetci vedeli, že to je Harryho hlava, ktorá leží na kláte. Bez Dumbledora, ktorý by ho zachránil. Mali sklony správať sa k Harrymu, ako keby bola len chodiaca mŕtvola.

Harry dokončil list, prešiel k oknu a vyzrel von. Rád stále bral jeho ochranu vážne. Videl, ako sa Arabella Figgová prechádza po chodníku na druhej strane ulice. Denne podnikala asi tridsať nenápadných výletov na trh. Mundungusa Fletchera vyradili z Harryho strážnej služby, ale jeden z nich tam vonku niekde bol. Buď Tonksová alebo Kingsley Shacklebolt, alebo Sturgis Podmore.

Lupin Harryho stále informoval o stave Rokfortu. Ešte nebolo jasné, či sa škola otvorí alebo nie. Niežeby na tom Harrymu v skutočnosti záležalo.

Bol vo svojej izbe skoro tri týždne, vychádzal sa von len najesť. Každú noc posielal Hedvigu preč buď za Lupinom či Hermionou alebo pánom Weasleym. Dursleyovci si zjavne všimli, že sa Harry zmenil. Kedykoľvek Vernon začal kričať či robiť randál, ľadovochladná nevšímavosť v Harryho očiach obvykle spôsobila, že strýko postupne zmĺkol. Niekoľkokrát, keď Vernon stále nechcel vyfučať, Harry odišiel do svojej izby a uprostred vety zatreskol dvere. Tentoraz boli Dursleyovci na rade, aby sledovali hodiny - aby si odškrtávali minúty do doby, kedy sa Harryho nadobro zbavia.

Vďakabohu, Harry tentoraz nebol odrezaný od Fénixovho rádu tak ako minulé leto. Hermiona pre ich správy vymyslela prepracované šifrovanie, ktoré bolo založené na muklovskej kryptológii. Keby aj ich listy zachytili, správa by bez prekladu nedávala žiaden zmysel.

Na podávanie správ bolo toho málo. Azbakan bol prázdny vďaka úplnej dezercii dementorov. Ministerstvo malo plné ruky práce s lokalizáciou týchto stvorení a zabráneniu útokom, ale doteraz nikto neprišiel na to, ako jediného z nich zajať. Útoky vlkolakov boli čoraz častejšie a blízko Doveru zazreli nesúrodú bandu týchto stvorení. V tejto oblasti bolo zabitých veľa muklov a muklovské úrady zbytočne pátrali po túlavej svorke "divých psov". Harry mohol cítiť Lupinovu skľúčenosť, keď čítal túto konkrétnu správu.

Rád stále táboril na Grimmauldovom námestí číslo 12, hoci vyvstala určitá diskusia o bezpečnosti, pretože Snape poznal polohu. Nebol ju schopný prezradiť, ale mohol hocikedy vojsť. Alastor Moody navrhol nastražiť niekoľko pascí špeciálne na Snapa s pomocou Freda a Georgea Weasleyovcov, pretože sa triky a pasce stali ich oblasťou pôsobnosti.

Harry strávil veľa času polihovaním na posteli a premýšľaním o viteáloch. Tak veľa ich bolo neznámych! Keby len Dumbledore nebol tak prekliato tajnostkársky! Podľa všetkého jediným človekom, ktorému kedy povedal o viteáloch, bol Severus Snape. Skutočne skvelá voľba! Harry pocítil vinu za ohováranie riaditeľa, ale stále bol rozčarovaný. Mal pocit, ako keby kvôli odpovediam tápal v temnote, keď dokonca ani nepoznal otázky, ktoré by mal položiť.

Hermiona sa snažila. Na Grimmauldovom námestí boli tucty neznámych zväzkov, plné čiernej mágie a ešte černejších ideológii, ale zatiaľ našla len jediný odkaz na viteál, v ktorom bolo jednoduché vysvetlenie jeho účelu. Ani slovo o jeho stvorení či zničení. Harry si spomenul na Dumbledorovu odumierajúcu ruku. Bolo dosť ťažké získať z jaskyne falošný viteál - keby bol skutočný, Harry nemal potuchy ako ho zničiť.

Hermionine nápady sa stávali bláznivejšími, zaručený príznak toho, že začínala byť zúfalá. Dokonca navrhla výlet do Durmstrangu, aby sa pozreli na knihy v ich Zakázanej časti knižnice. Harry dúfal, že si to nechajú ako posledné východisko z núdze. V prvom rade zamýšľal vrátiť sa na Rokfort a použiť Dumbledorovu mysľomisu. Harry dúfal, že riaditeľ uschoval _niečo_, čo sa týkalo viteálov. Prial si, aby ho to napadlo skôr, než odišiel z Rokfortu, ale šok a zármutok z Dumbledorovej smrti vytlačili rozumné myšlienky.

Keď nastala úplná noc, Harry pripojil list Hedvige na nohu a vyslal ju z okna. Bola nádherná letná noc. Dudley si ju vonku vychutnával s tou svojou odpornou bandou, ale Harry sa stavil, že Dudulko sa teraz vyhýba všetkým temným uličkám.

Náhle vrazil do izby Dobby a Harryho vyplašil. Po tom, čo sa neskoro dostalo k Harrymu, že sa vyžadujú jeho služby, sa dôležité správy posielali po tomto škriatkovi. Lupin súhlasil a zašiel tak ďaleko, že z Dobbyho urobil čestného člena Fénixovho rádu. Podaroval škriatkovi pár ponožiek s vyšitým emblémom fénixa. Dobby ich po celý čas nadšene nosil.

"Harry Potter, pane!" hlasito zašepkal Dobby. Teraz bral utajenie veľmi vážne.

"Čo je, Dobby?" spýtal sa Harry, dúfajúc, že to nie sú zlé správy.

Dobby si žmolil ruky, spravidla varovný znak toho, že sa chystá spôsobiť si vážne zranenie.

"Neublíž si, Dobby, len mi to povedz."

"Harry Potter povedal Dobbymu, aby nespúšťal oči z Kreachera," povedal pomaly Dobby. Chytil sa za svoje dlhé uši a silno sa za ne potiahol rukami.

"No a?"

"Kreacher zmizol, Harry Potter a Dobby ho nedokáže nájsť!" nariekal Dobby potichu a rýchlo sa prehnal okolo, aby si opakovane trieskal hlavu o Harryho čelo postele. Harry ho schmatol.

"Prestaň s tým, Dobby!" Keď si bol istý, že Dobby sa to mučenie nechystá zopakovať, zavolal: "Kreacher, Kreacher, poď sem!"

Čakali so zatajeným dychom, ale bývalý domový škriatok Blackových sa neobjavil.

"Ach, tá hanba, tá hanba!" nariekal Dobby. "Kreacher by mal byť radšej mŕtvy domový škriatok, inak nebude môcť znova ukázať svoju tvár! Porušiť dôveru svojho pána - Dobby vie, ale Dobbyho páni boli veľmi preveľmi zlí čarodejníci! Harry Potter je ten najlepší, najvznešenejší čarodejník, ktorý kedy žil! Kreacher by sa mal dať zjesť nundovi!"

Harry si vzdychol. "Nerob si s tým starosti, Dobby. Kreacher sa šiel pravdepodobne pripojiť k Bellatrix Lestrangeovej. Som si istý, že ju považuje za svoju skutočnú pani. Neprekvapuje ma to." Pravdu povediac, bola to skoro úľava zbaviť sa tohto neužitočného škriatka, ktorý bol čiastočne zodpovedný za Siriusovu smrť. Napriek Hermioniným výčitkám, Harry chcel obvykle zakrútiť Kreacherovi krkom. Tomu skazenému domovému škriatkovi prikázali, aby minulý rok dozeral na Draca Malfoya. Pravdepodobne _dozeral_, ako Draco opravuje Skrinku zmiznutia pre svoje potreby.

"Mal by si sa vrátiť, Dobby. Nič sa tu nestane, ale Rád by ťa mohol potrebovať."

"Veľmi správne, Harry Potter," povedal potichu Dobby a zmizol. Harry sa rozvalil na posteli. Len ďalšia komplikácia v mojom zložitom živote, pomyslel si.


	4. 4 kapitola  Prepad

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/**s/**3414902/3/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto poviedke vlastní Cheryl Dyson, ktorá napísala túto fanfiction.

**Kapitola štvrtá - Prepad**

Keď prišli smrťožrúti do Caerphilly, tak pršalo. Primiestnili sa na zadný dvor Grangerovcov, ktorý pred výhľadom príhodne zakrývali veľké živé ploty a stromy. Grangerovci si evidentne cenili svoje súkromie.

Jugson očaroval dvere a všetci sa chaoticky nahrnuli dnu, zanechávajúc zablatené stupaje na peknom smotanovom koberci Grangerovcov. Rozdelili sa na malé skupinky a prehľadávali dom. Dracovi sa podarilo dostať na čelo skupiny smerujúcej nahor schodmi a zvládol to do tej miery, že vošiel do Hermioninej izby. Všetko bolo rovnaké, ako to bolo včera večer - s jedinou výnimkou. Na stole, kde Draco nechal svoje varovanie, bola opretá malá ďakovacia kartička. Samozrejme prázdna, ale pod ňou ležal zlatý galeón. Draco sa skoro uškrnul. Odmena? Potom si spomenul na mince, ktoré používala Dumbledorova armáda, mince, ktoré Draco skopíroval, aby mohol komunikovať so smrťožrútmi a naplánovať ich vstup na Rokfort... Zovrel tú mincu v dlani práve vtedy, keď sa Goyle spýtal: "Čo tu robíš?"

"Pozerám z okna. Myslel som, že som niečo zazrel."

Goyle sa k nemu pripojil a s otvorenými ústami nezízal na nič iné okrem padajúceho dažďa. Draco si strčil galeón do vrecka.

"Poďme," zavrčal. S dupotom zišli dole schodmi do kuchyne.

"Nie sú tu," zdôraznil Avery, keď sa znova zoskupili. Draco sa s námahou zdržal komentára, hoci niekoľko odseknutí mu na myseľ prišlo. Krucinál, v škole býval taký drzý! Chýbala mu možnosť robiť si posmešky ako sa mu zachcelo.

"Je šesť poobede a ešte k tomu sobota!" sťažoval sa Goyle. "Kde do pekla môžu byť?"

"Možno šli na dovolenku," sucho navrhol Draco, neschopný pretvarovať sa úplne.

"Včera tu boli. Mulciber to skontroloval, aby sme nešli na tento prekliaty výlet naprázdno. Čo sme šli."

Draca zamrazilo. Vďakabohu, že čakal až do tmy, kým nechal svoj odkaz. Keby ho zazreli... nuž, to by tu už nestál, správne?

Niekoľko hlasných prásk zaznelo zvonka od zadných dvier. Draco letmo zachytil Divookého Moodyho a zamračil sa. Tak skoro nezabudne na deň, kedy ho premenil na fretku. Samozrejme,_ tento_ Divooký si na to nepamätá, pretože v skutočnosti to kúzlo použil Barty Crouch Junior... Draco si odfrkol a _odmiestnil sa_. V jeho ústnych pokynoch nebolo spomenuté nič ohľadne vytrvania v boji s členmi Fénixovho rádu.

ooOoo

Objavil sa v lukratívnom salóne Malfoy Manor, kde sa pred kozubom prechádzala jeho matka. Radostne vykríkla a hodila sa mu okolo krku.

"Ach, Draco! Vďakabohu! Čo sa stalo?"

Draco pokrčil plecami. "Tí muklovia tam neboli. Hoci sa ukázala skupina členov Rádu, takže som sa vrátil... Mulciber z toho asi nebude príliš nadšený. Dúfam, že ho Divooký Moody premení na fretku." Zachichotal sa. Narcissino zovretie zosilnelo.

"Neprovokuj ich, Draco. Nezniesla by som, keby sa ti niečo stalo."

Ukročil z jej objatia a zložil si dlhý čierny plášť, ktorý mal na sebe.

Hodil ho na neďalekú pohovku. Bol pekne zladený s jeho čiernymi nohavicami, čiernym svetrom a čiernymi topánkami. Taká pestrofarebná smrťožrútska uniforma. Hoci odmietol nosiť masku ako zvyšok smrťožrútov. Aký rozdiel by bol, keby ho spoznali? Bolo poriadne všeobecne známe, že sa Draco pripojil k smrťožrútom po tom, čo zrežíroval Dumbledorovu smrť. Jeho život nestál za zlámaný knut mimo malého kruhu Voldemortových priateľov. Draco si vzdychol.

"Čo myslíš, ako dlho bude trvať, než ma Hadí ksicht pošle na samovražednú misiu? Má zo mňa malý úžitok."

Narcissa zbledla. "To nehovor!"

"Ešte som nikoho nezabil, matka. Snape zabil Dumbledora, pretože ja som to nedokázal. Vedela si to? Hoci som vedel, že ma asi bude mučiť a zabije teba aj otca, nedokázal som vrhnúť to prekliate kúzlo." Hlas mal zatrpknutý. Nechcené Dumbledorové slová sa vrátili, aby ho prenasledovali. _My ťa ukryjeme tak, že si to ani nevieš predstaviť__._ Čo tým vtedy myslel?

"Ty nie si vrah," zašepkala Narcissa.

Uprene sa na svoju matku zadíval. "Na ako dlho? Vieš, že _Lord_ Voldemort vyžaduje, aby jeho nasledovníci boli krvilační maniaci. Ani otec nie je pre neho dosť brutálny. Nebude trvať dlho, než ma prinútia zabíjať a zabíjať a zabíjať. Čoskoro budem presne taký istý ako Mulciber a teta Bellatrix."

Slzy sa preliali z Narcissiných očí. Odmietavo pokrútila hlavou, ale musela pripustiť tú hroznú pravdu v Dracových slovách.

"Ja to nedovolím. Lucius to zastaví. Nenávidí -"

"Neklam samu seba, matka. Keby sa otec vôbec pokúsil navrhnúť, aby ma poslali preč a pripojil som sa k ostatným deckám v úkryte, použili by ma ako zbraň skôr, než by slnko zapadlo. Otcovu lojalitu už mnohokrát spochybnili; Hadie očiská mu neurobia žiadnu láskavosť."

Narcissu vyplašil slabý zvuk vo dverách salóna. Do izby vošiel Snape a jeho pohľad sa upriamil na Draca. Jeho čierne oči sa vždy zjavne pokúšali rýpať v tajomstvách, v čom bol celkom nadaný, ako Draco vedel.

"Tu si, Draco," prehovoril Snape. "Ostatní sa vrátili a čudovali sa, či si odtiaľ vyviazol."

"Rozprávam sa so svojou matkou. To už aj na to potrebujem písomné povolenie?"

Snapov výraz sa nezmenil. Draco by sa mal za ten vývoj na veži cítiť Snapovým dlžníkom. Prešiel k činom, keď Draco nič neurobil. Prijal Neporušiteľnú prísahu, aby Draca ochránil. Napriek tomu sa Draco nedokázal pozrieť na toho ex-profesora s mastnými vlasmi bez hlodania nedôvery. Nikdy neveril Snapovi, že je oddaný Voldemortovej veci. Napriek nesporným dôkazom mu Draco stále neveril. Možno to bolo tým, že Snape bol v prvom rade oddaný Snapovej veci kedykoľvek to bolo možné.

"Myslím, že Červochvost žiada správu. Jugson si zjavne myslí, že si... zdrhol. Temný pán nepochybne nebude potešený, že tí muklovia unikli."

Draco prevrátil očami. "_Neunikli_, jednoducho tam neboli."

"Možno dokážeš tento rozdiel Temnému pánovi vysvetliť."

Dracove pery sa podráždene zúžili, ale prešiel okolo Snapa a odkráčal po dlhej chodbe k jedálni.

Zaujal svoje zvyčajné miesto. Jugson kričal na Červochvosta. Goyle obmotával obväz okolo Crabbovej hlavy a Avery bol v kresle s nohami tuhými ako dosky - zrejme obeť kliatby _Zauzlených nôh_. Mulciber stál pri okne a pozeral na ten cupotajúci dážď, ktorý práve začal padať. Sám pre seba si potichu pospevoval a pohyboval hlavou zboka nabok ako dieťa. Draco premýšľal, čo za kúzlo ho zasiahlo.

Červochvost zmizol vo dverách, nepochybne, aby sa vrátil k Voldemortovi so zlými správami, ak to ten plazí šialenec už podľa toho kriku neuhádol. Voldemort sa usídlil v salóne Malfoyovcov, hneď za vstupnou halou z jedálne. Zriedka sa vyplazil von, zaplať pánboh; hoci ten jeho hrozný had sa potuloval po dome podľa ľubovôle a objavoval sa v tých najneočakávanejších okamihoch.

"Kam si uletel, chlapče?" dožadoval sa Jugson, keď sa stočil k Dracovi.

"Evidentne sem."

Jungsonova tvár sfialovela. Draca napadlo, že niektorým smrťožrúťom chýbalo už len zopár rozčúlení do mŕtvice. Dúfajme, že Jugsonova nastane dnes.

"Kto by si pomyslel, že syn Luciusa Malfoya sa ukáže byť takým zbabelcom?"

Draco sa chladne usmial. "Vážne? Takže vy všetci ste zostali a bojovali až na smrť s Fénixovým rádom? Nikto z vás neušiel?"

Jugson sa zamračil, ale Crabbe sa uškrnul.

"Samozrejme, že sme zdrhli! Ten prekliaty Divooký Moody by bol zabil každého jedného z nás. Máme šťastie, že má takú zlú mušku. Ukázala sa polovica toho prekliateho Rádu. Rád by som vedel, ako vedeli, že nás tam nájdu."

"Niekto ich varoval," zavrčal Jugson. Draco prevrátil očami.

"Ako som povedal Temnému pánovi, Grangerová nie je priemerná čarodejnica. Iste nastavila alarmy, aby Rád vedel, že sa jej dom narušil. Z toho všetkého, čo vieme, možno Mulciber včera pri svojej obhliadke ten alarm spustil."

Niekoľko párov očí sa presunulo k Mulciberovi. _Nech na chvíľu podusia tamtoho_, pomyslel si spokojne Draco. Teraz, keď zasial semená nezhody, bol čas vzdialiť sa.

"Pôjdem do svojej izby. Nechám vás ťahať slamky, aby ste zistili, kto ma bude sprevádzať."

Opustil jedáleň a zamieril k zadnému schodisku radšej, než aby použil hlavné. Jeho izba bola v zadnej časti domu, najbližšie ku kuchyni, skutočnosť, ktorú ako dieťa veľmi často využíval. Samozrejme, roky bol vydesený z tmy, vŕzgajúceho schodiska a zvyčajne zavolal Dobbyho alebo Cullyho, aby ho sprevádzali. Prečo ich nenechal _priniesť_ mu nejaké jedlo, bola otázka, ktorú si začal klásť len nedávno. Tvrdohlavá pýcha, predpokladal.

Draco sa zamračil pri spomienke na Dobbyho. _Špinavý malý zradca,_ pomyslel si, keď bral po dvoch drevené schody. Draco býval k nemu vždy láskavý. Nuž, možno nie taký _láskavý_. Raz sotil Dobbyho zo strechy po tom, čo mu prikázal, aby sa neodmiestnil. Chcel zistiť, či Dobby dokáže s tými svojimi obrovskými ušami lietať. Draco sa zachichotal pri spomienke na to, ako Dobby narazil na Narcissine ružové kríky. Ten domový škriatok niekoľko dní kríval a vyberal si pichliače zo zadku. Draco za zničenie ružových kríkov dostal domáce väzenie.

Striasol všetky myšlienky na Dobbyho, keď sa dostal do svojej izby. Zatreskol dvere, skopol topánky a oprel sa na vankúšoch sedadla pri okne. Bolo skoro ráno a teraz sa mal tešiť na dlhý deň _prázdnoty_.

O minúty neskôr prišiel do izby nafučaný Crabbe. Draco ho začul hrmotať po schodoch dlho predtým, než sa dostal ku dverám. S tou svojou ledabolo zaviazanou hlavou vyzeral ako utečenec z nemocnice.

"Je vážne nevyhnutné, aby som bol po celý čas strážený?" dožadoval sa Draco. "Čo si myslíte, že urobím? Zasvištím preč a vrátim sa sem s Harrym Potterom?"

Crabbe zbledol pri tom mene – zaujímavo opačná reakcia, než Draco normálne dostával. V škole sa všetci pri Potterovom mene uškŕňali.

"Príkazy," ospravedlňujúco odvetil Crabbe.

"Fajn. Budeš sa poriadne prekliato nudiť, kým ma budeš sledovať, ako celé popoludnie zízam z okna."

Crabbe si vzdychol a klesol do pohodlného kresla pri Dracovom kozube. Napriek dažďu bolo dosť teplo, aby nebol zapálený oheň. Napriek nedostatku praskajúcich plameňov, ktoré by ho ukolísali, Crabbe do štvrť hodiny zaspal. Draco si ofrkol. Tomu sa povie strážca.

Siahol do vrecka a vytiahol odtiaľ galeón, ktorý vzal z Grangerovej stola. Vyzeral ako obyčajná minca, okrem toho malého zárezu na jednej strane. Bol ledva viditeľný, ale pohladením po okraji sa dal rýchlo rozoznať v skupine podobných mincí. Držal ho vo svojej dlani a sústredil sa. Čarodejník v habite na prednej strane sa začal rozplývať a po okrajoch sa zatriasli čísla.

Draco odtrhol oči od mince a sústredil sa na veľkú kvapku, ktorá pomaly stekala po skle. Na čo do pekla myslel? Zachrániť jej hlúpych muklovských rodičov len, aby odložil to, že sa stane chladnokrvným zabijakom bola jedna vec, ale skutočne _komunikovať_ s Grangerovou? Striasol sa. Nie, ďakujem.

Práve chcel vrátiť mincu do vrecka, keď zacítil, ako sa zrazu zahriala. Skoro mu vypadla, ale rýchlo sa vzchopil a preskúmal ju.

_Kto si?_ Tie slová sa zjavili na okraji mince, ako keby tam boli vyrazené. Draco si podráždene pošúchal čelo. Sprostá Grangerová. Vážne od neho očakávala, že len tak vyhŕkne svoje meno? Vyhodila by tú mincu z okna, keby to urobil. Zaškeril sa pri tej predstave.

_Devlin Whitehorn,_ vyslal v záblesku šibalstva.

_Prečo si mi pomohol?_ spýtala sa, zjavne to meno nespoznala.

Balansoval s tou mincou na parapete a len tak ju roztočil, kým zvažoval odpoveď. Prečo ju varoval? Pretože som mal na to chuť. Pretože som sebecký bastard. Pretože nemám chuť pochodovať v šíku ako dobrý vojačik... Vzdychol si a zdvihol mincu. Nedlhoval jej vysvetlenie. Napokon, rozprával sa s _Grangerovou_.

_Mám po krk toho byť využívaný_, vyslal v návale hnevu, hoci si nebol istý, prečo sa s tým otravoval. Zrazu ľutoval, že ju vôbec varoval a prial si, aby tú jej sprostú mincu nikdy nezobral.

Hodil ten galeón cez izbu. Odrazila sa od koberčeka a v pomalej špirále sa zakotúľala pod jeho posteľ. Crabbe sa v spánku strhol a zmenil svoju polohu v kresle. Draco zízal na tú dažďom zmáčanú krajinu vonku. Zrazu si pripadal veľmi sám.


	5. 5 kapitola  Hlavný stan

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/**s/**3414902/3/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola piata – Hlavný stan**

Hermiona zízala na mincu vo svojej ruke a pocítila nečakaný nával súcitu.

_Mám po krk toho byť využívaný._

Mocne zovrela ten kov vo svojej ruke a premýšľala o odpovedi. Čo mohla povedať? Že to chápe? Že sa veľakrát cítila rovnako? Keby to počuli jej priatelia, vydesilo by ich to. Hermiona sa cítila vinne už z toho, že o tom premýšľala. Uvedomovala si, že ju milovali, ale občas mala pocit, že je Harryho a Ronovou osobnou encyklopédiou a kontrolovačkou domácich úloh.

Prečo mala stále pocit, že musí dokazovať svoju cenu? Bola to pýcha? Mala radosť z toho, že je tá najbystrejšia, tá najschopnejšia a tá najmúdrejšia. Ale rovnakým spôsobom tiež odmietala neustále očakávania od ostatných, že _vždy_ bude tou najbystrejšou, tou najschopnejšou a tou najmúdrejšou. Jedného dňa ich sklame. Už mohla cítiť ako jej kvôli tej záležitosti s viteálmi zlyhanie dýcha na krk.

Minca schladla. Znova si na krk navliekla retiazku, na ktorej visela a zacítila ten chlad, keď sa galeón ustálil na jej pokožke. Spala ešte len hodinu, keď ju prebudilo teplo aktivovanej mince. Ľahla si na posteľ v opare vyčerpania, ale pochybovala, že by dokázala znova zaspať. Vonku bolo príliš jasno, dokonca aj keď pršalo. Predpokladala, že by mohla tie ťažké závesy zatiahnuť, ale dom Blackovcov bol už dosť pochmúrny, aby sa k tej zmiešanine pridala ešte aj temnota.

Premýšľala o svojom novom smrťožrútskom "priateľovi". Kto to mohol byť? Devlin Whitehorn? Nikdy to meno nepočula. Neznelo jej ani vzdialene povedome. Určite to nebolo ani jedno z tých mien, ktoré boli pripevnené na stene v prízemí. Rád pozorne sledoval všetkých známych smrťožrútov. Možno by Hermiona na ten zoznam mala pridať nové meno. Ale ešte nie. Už jej raz pomohol. Nezradí ho, až kým nebude mať jasný obraz o tom, komu patrí jeho lojalita.

Z prízemia začula pohyb. Zvyšní členovia Rádu pravdepodobne raňajkujú. Mala by sa k nim pripojiť, ale nemala až tak chuť baviť sa s Ronom, zatiaľ nie. Od Dumbledorovej smrti sa Ron choval ako keby mal každý okolo neho samovoľne vzbĺknuť. Bol milý k svojim bratom - hoci Fred a George mu túto láskavosť zatiaľ neopätovali - a k Ginny sa správal ako k plyšovému zvieratku. Skoro ho na jedno premenila, keď ju naposledy objal, hánkami jej štuchol do hlavy a povedal: "Tu je moja milučká šampiónka Ginny."

K Hermione bol tiež iný. Najprv bola rada, že sa k nej správa ako k dievčaťu a nie ako k chodiacej učebnici. Často ju objímal a držal za ruku, ale nebol to ten typ náklonnosti chlapec/dievča. Bol to skôr ten typ náklonnosti: Bojím-sa-že-by-si-mohla-každú-chvíľu-zomrieť-prosím-neopúšťaj-ma. Dúfala, že sa z toho vyhrabe, keď sa vráti Harry. Počas leta bol Ron vždy trochu stratený. V Brlohu s ním Ginny mohla hrať metlobal, ale tu boli lapení dnu. Ginny trávila smiešne množstvo času vo svojej izbe za zatvorenými dverami, počúvala Sudičky a písala vášnivé romantické príbehy o sebe a Harrym. Tie, čo pozorne zrolovala a ukryla pod uvoľnenú dosku v podlahe svojej izby. S niekoľkými sa podelila s Hermionou, ktorá sa pri tej spomienke začervenala. To dievča malo bujnú fantáziu.

Potrebovala spať. Pokúšala sa nemyslieť na viteály. Prikázala si nemyslieť na viteály. Zatvorila oči a snažila sa prinútiť znova zaspať pomocou nejakej príjemnej spomienky. Vianočný bál. Ten bolo vždy príjemné znova prežívať. Usmiala sa a spomenula si na tanec s Viktorom, vírenie pomedzi pestro oblečené páry a šťastný smiech. Rokfort bol tak pekne vyzdobený. Cez všetku tú zeleň, čo Hagrid dovliekol, bolo sotva vidieť šedé steny. Vzdychla si. Úbohý Hagrid. Musí mu poslať ďalšiu sovu. Bol taký zničený Dumbledorovou smrťou. Uvažovala, či sa niekedy celkom zotaví. Hrýzla si spodnú peru a premýšľala, či Dumbledore niekedy spomenul Hagridovi viteály. Asi nie, pretože ten správca nedokázal v ich prvom ročníku zostať ticho ani o trojhlavom psovi, čo strážil Kameň mudrcov. Už by mu doteraz niečo prekĺzlo...

Hermiona vo frustrácii buchla päsťou o posteľ a otvorila oči. Viteály, viteály, viteály. Prekliaty Voldemort! A prekliaty Dumbledore za to, že z tejto veci robil také prekliate tajomstvo. Ako mali asi tak zničiť niečo, čo ani nevedeli nájsť? Aby to bolo ešte horšie, Dumbledore zaprisahal Harryho, aby viteály držal v tajnosti, takže nemali ani dovolené požiadať Rád o pomoc. Bolo to tak nefér!

Neochotne vyliezla z postele a obliekla sa. Mohla by ešte raz skúsiť prezrieť odpornú knižnicu Blackov, hoci keby musela prečítať ešte jeden odsek o čistokrvnej urodzenosti, asi by vracala. Uvažovala, či Malfoyovci boli celou tou čistokrvnou ideou rovnako posadnutí. Malfoy chŕlil frázy ustavične, ale bola zvedavá, či každá kniha v knižnici Malfoyov súvisela s touto témou. Dúfala, že nie. Jedna rodina ako Blackovci stačila.

ooOoo

Zišla dole schodmi, aby zistila, kto je prítomný. Kuchyňa bola ako zvyčajne preplnená. Ľudia mali sklony zhromažďovať sa v kuchyni, pretože to bola jediná miestnosť v dome, ktorá bola skrz naskrz odBlackovaná. Mnoho z vlastného majetku Weasleyovcov sa prinieslo na Grimmauldovo námestie číslo 12, vrátane Weasleyovských hodín, hoci v týchto dňoch sa ručička príliš nepohla od "Smrteľné nebezpečenstvo", čo nebolo veľmi nápomocné. Brloh bol do veľkej miery opustený, pretože čakali, že bude prvým cieľom smrťožrútskeho útoku.

Samozrejme, Lupin bol prítomný. Zriedkakedy odchádzal, pretože väčšina Rádu ho neoficiálne zvolila za ich nového vodcu. Preukázal sa ako majstrovský organizátor a vytvoril plán striedania rôznych povinností, kvôli ktorému Hermiona vzdychala závisťou. Vedľa Lupina bola usadená Tonksová. Jej vlasy boli dnes maslovo žlté. Hermiona sa zaškerila. Keby bola metamorfágom, chodila by tu s výzorom Gwyneth Paltrow, ale predpokladala, že je to vecou osobného vkusu.

Vedľa Tonksovej si Moody usrkával z čaju ako bernardín a ignoroval Mollyine nesúhlasné zvuky. Elphias Doge sedel oproti Moodymu, hlučne prežúval vajíčka s klobásou. Sturgis Podmore bol od neho naľavo a skľúčene zízal do svojej šálky čaju. Bill Weasley a Fleur Delacourová sedeli za vzdialeným koncom stola, držali sa za ruky a vyzerali, ako keby sa mali každú chvíľu vykradnúť na poriadnu muchľovačku. Nebolo by to po prvý raz. Arthur Weasley bol už podľa všetkého preč. Vďaka nedostatku personálu musel častokrát pracovať aj cez víkendy. Rufus Scrimgeour dal jasne najavo svoju nechuť k tým, ktorí boli stále lojálni Dumbledorovi, ale s Voldemortovými stúpencami na slobode potreboval každého schopného čarodejníka, aby udržal poriadok.

Ron si všimol, že Hermiona číha vo dverách a vyskočil, aby sa jej hodil okolo krku. Šťastne ju stisol, kým sa ona pokúsila uvoľniť zovretie jeho prstov a vyhnúť sa zaduseniu.

"Si hore! Skvelé! Divooký nám práve vravel o nájazde na dom tvojich rodičov." Zazrel na svoju matku. "Pretože niektorí z nás nemohli ísť. Hoci sme plnoletí." Molly ho ignorovala.

Unikla Ronovmu náručiu a posadila sa vedľa Dogea. Ron zaujal miesto vedľa nej.

"Ako to šlo?" spýtala sa Moodyho. Jeho sklenené oko sa stočilo jej smerom. Zavrčal.

"Nie celkom dobre. Jedného z nich som odstránil a Tonksová jedného dostala kúzlom _Zauzlených nôh_.

"Nie toho, na ktorého som mierila, pretože som o čosi zakopla," sťažovala sa.

"Nemohli sme povedať, kto všetko tam bol, pretože mali na sebe tie prekliate masky... ale som si poriadne istý, že jedným z nich bol Mulciber. Dostal som ho _kúzlom pomätenia_, práve keď sa odmiestňoval. Dúfam, že skončil v Timbukte." Odfrkol si. "Hoci sa odpráskali preč poriadne rýchlo. Prekliati zbabelci."

"Podľa všetkého ten tip, ktorý si dostala, bol správny, Hermiona," povedal Lupin. "Príliš blbé, že nevieme, kto je pisateľom tvojho odkazu."

"Nuž, ak je na našej strane, radšej by mal držať hlavu sklonenú, pretože nemám v pláne pýtať sa na mená skôr, než prekľajem každú smrťožrútsku chamraď, čo uvidím," zavrčal Moody.

"Som si istý, že pozná riziká, Alastor," pokojne povedal Lupin. "Som prekvapený, že niekto z nich je dosť statočný, aby zradil Vy-Viete-Koho teraz, keď jeho moc rastie."

"Regulus Black bol," dumala Hermiona a zdvihla krajec chleba. "Naposledy, keď ten bol na vrchole moci."

Lupin prikývol. "Vždy som premýšľal prečo. Sirius zvykol vravieť, že je to "Black, čo nepadol ďaleko od stromu". Pani Blacková bola vo vytržení, že sa tu potuloval mučiac muklov a roznášal čistokrvnú ideológiu. Bože, ako Regulus nenávidel Jamesa."

Hermiona na neho zízala s chlebom napoly na ceste do jej úst. Položila ho na tanier.

"Poznal si Regulusa Blacka?" spýtala sa a potom sa prekliala za tú hlúpu otázku. Samozrejme, že ho Lupin poznal. Bol to Siriusov mladší brat.

Lupin sa bez humoru zasmial. "Poznal som ho dosť dobre, aby som toho malého blba nemal rád. James so Siriusom ho zvykli trápiť skoro tak veľmi ako Snapa. Na škole volával Siriusa ´krvizradca´. Hlavne kvôli ochrane sa ponevieral s bandou odporných smrťožrútov. Sirius nepribrzdil žiadne údery len preto, že bol Regulus jeho brat. Ľutoval by som ho, ale nato to bol ukecaný malý chytrák. Mnohé z toho si zaslúžil. V skutočnosti bol dosť podobný Dracovi Malfoyovi. Bol tiež taký driečny ako Draco. Mladšia verzia Siriusa."

"Potom to znie tak, že by bol z neho dokonalý smrťožrút," povedala Hermiona. "Som zvedavá, prečo sa obrátil voči Vy- _Voldemortovi_." Pokúšala sa používať Voldemortovo meno častejšie, pretože Harryho hnevalo, keď stíšeným hlasom používali jeho prezývku.

"Aj Sirius s Jamesom nad tým dumali. Nikdy nedospeli k uspokojivej odpovedi. Všetci si mysleli, že Veď-Viete-Kto chcel, aby Regulus urobil niečo, čo šlo proti jeho morálke, ale z toho, čo si pamätám, v tejto oblasti trpel poriadnym nedostatkom. Muselo to byť niečím iným."

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. Nech to bolo čokoľvek, nahnevalo to Regulusa dosť na to, aby ho to vyslalo pátrať po viteále. Len sa modlila, aby uspel v zničení medailónu skôr, než ho dostihol Voldemort. Mali by na starosti o jeden prekliaty viteál menej.

Všetci stuhli, keď sa nad sporákom rozozvučal poplašný zvonec.

"Zistím, kto to je," ponúkla sa Tonksová. Vyšla von, zamieriac do podkrovia. S celou tou nedávnou aktivitou na Grimmauldovom námestí sa rozhodli, že bolo príliš riskantné stále sa premiestňovať na ulicu a vchádzať prednými dverami. Všetky ochrany, ktoré vybudoval Dumbledore, boli stále aktívne, ale Hermiona s Billom našli spôsob, ako vytvoriť malé miesto v podkroví, ktoré umožňovalo primiestniť sa. Prekvapkom bolo, že ktokoľvek sa primiestnil do podkrovia, musel čakať na to, kým mu niekto zospodu otvorí dvere.

Tonksová sa o niekoľko minút neskôr vrátila s Arthurom Weasleym. Molly sa k nemu prihnala a objala ho. V poslednej dobe bola skoro taká túliaca sa ako Ron.

"Arthur, čo tu robíš tak skoro?"

"Mám len krátku prestávku. Musím sa vrátiť, ale dnes ráno som videl niečo čudné. Mmmm, klobásky!"

Schmatol jednu zo stola a rozprával medzi sústami.

"Včera poobede som narazil vo výťahu na Jamesona Smytha. Vždy je taký ukecaný. Som prekvapený, že Oddelenie na presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva mu vôbec umožňuje chodiť na akcie v teréne, pretože nedokáže udržať ústa zatvorené, ale zúfalé časy-"

"Dostaň sa k veci, Arthur!" zavrčal Moody.

Arthur sa zamračil. "Áno, nuž, povedal mi, že má ísť na kontrolu Malfoy Manoru. Ministerstvo si naň dáva bacha, odkedy Lucius Malfoy utiekol z Azbakanu." Zdvihol ďalšiu klobásu.

"Nuž, dnes ráno som na Jamesona narazil znova. Spýtal som sa ho, ako šla včera misia a on povedal: ´Fajn. Proste fajn.´ Nemohol som z neho dostať ďalšieho slovka, až na to, že stále opakoval ´všetko je fajn´. Pre neho veľmi nepodobné. Myslím, že je pod _Imperiom_."

Moody sa postavil.

"Idem na to."

Lupin zdvihol ruku. "Neunáhli sa, Alastor. Toto si musíme premyslieť. Ak sú doma Malfoyovci, potom je tam tiež Veď-Vieš-Kto. A ak je to takto, nechceme ho vystrašiť, aby ušiel."

Moody sa posadil.

"Čo tým myslíš?"

"Ak tam vbehneme s vytiahnutými prútikmi, možno zajmeme zopár smrťožrútov, ale stavme sa, že nechytíme Veď-Vieš-Koho, aj keby tam bol, a potom sa rozpŕchnu ako potkany. Musíme s istotou zistiť, či používajú Malfoy Manor ako hlavný stan. Ak áno, budeme mať výhodu, pretože _my budeme vedieť, že tam sú_. Musíme zostaviť sledovačku. Veľmi opatrne. Nechceme im dať echo."

Arthur prikývol. "Nechám to na teba, Remus. Musím sa vrátiť." Pobozkal Molly a Rona a zamieril k podkroviu.

"Je príliš blbé, že dnu nemôžeme poslať špióna," povedala Tonksová. Jej črty sa pohli a Bellatrix Lestrangeová tam stála miesto nej. Lupin zaklial.

"Nie! Je to príliš nebezpečné. Voldemort aj so Snapom sú príliš dobrí v _Legilimencii_. Okrem toho Snape bude niečo také čakať. Nanešťastie tí bastardi poznajú všetky naše silné stránky. A slabosti."

Bellatrix našpúlila pery a pohodila svojimi divokými čiernymi vlasmi.

"Nikdy mi nedovolíš žiadnu zábavu."

"Áno, v tomto som tvrdohlavý. Nedovolím ti žiadnu _zábavu_, ktorá by mohla skončiť tým, že ťa zabijú. Preklínaj ma."

Ron sa rozkašľal. "Tonksová, nemôžeš prestať s tým prevlekom? Možno neoklame Veď-Viete-Koho, ale mne z neho behá mráz po chrbte."

Tonksová bola okamžite späť so svojimi kanárikovými vlasmi.

"Čo to máš s tou žltou?" spýtal sa Ron. Zvyčajne dávala prednosť ružovým alebo fialovým vlasom.

"Dnes mám slnečnú náladu, pretože včera v noci sme s Remusom -"

"Nymphadora!" vykríkol Remus. Zamračila sa na neho.

"Povedala som ti, aby si ma tak nevolal."

Lupinova tvár bola karmínová. Hermiona sa zachichotala.

"Môžeme sa držať veci?" dostal zo seba Lupin. "Tento malfoyovský scenár potrebujeme naplánovať."

"Fajn. Radšej by ste ma z toho nemali vynechať," varovala Tonksová, keď znova zaujala svoje miesto. Remus si vzdychol úľavou.

Hermiona zalapala po dychu.

"Ach, nie! Dnes ráno mám HSS! Skoro som zabudla!"

"Ledva si spala, Hermiona. Chcel som za teba zaskočiť," povedal Ron.

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. "Budem v poriadku. To zdriemnutie mi prospelo. Dnes mám len štyri hodiny, takže dopoludnia budem späť. Potom sa vyspím."

Ron sa zamračil a začal sa hádať.

"Úprimne, Ron, Harryho strážna služba je tá najjednoduchšia vec. Vieš, že sa nikdy nič nestane. Budem sa ponevierať nablízku, pokecám si s Figgy a vrátim sa."

Ponáhľala sa hore schodmi skôr, než mohol odseknúť a navliekla sa do džínsov a trička z koncertu U2. Nechali ju nakúpiť oblečenie pre Harryho strážnu službu, takže teraz tam nikto vďakabohu nepostával v čarodejníckych habitoch a špicatých klobúkoch. Arthur vážne zbožňoval svoj trojdielny muklovský oblek. Skontrolovala hodinky. Ešte stále mala hodinu, aby vystriedala Dedalusa Diggla, ale chcela hovoriť s Harrym, takže sa ponáhľala do podkrovia a odišla.


	6. 6 kapitola  Harryho izba

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/**s/**3414902/3/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola šiesta - Harryho izba**

Hermiona vystriedala Diggla a začala kráčať k Dursleyovcom, keď si zrazu uvedomila, že ešte nie je ani deväť hodín. Už sa toho toľko udialo, že sa zdalo, že je oveľa neskôr. Rozhodla sa chvíľu počkať a posadila sa na lavičku oproti číslu 4 na Privátnej ulici. Vďaka nutnosti, aby sa tu členovia Rádu skrývali celý deň aj noc, sem dal Rád postaviť falošnú autobusovú zástavku. Občas sa k nim pripojili muklovia, aby počkali na autobus, ktorý nikdy neprišiel. Hermiona si bola istá, že už vzniesli tucty sťažností na miestnu autobusovú linku.

Keď usúdila, že je dosť neskoro, prešla cez ulicu a podišla k vchodovým dverám. Len čo jej prst opustil zvonček, začula hlasný rev a zakrátko šklbnutím roztvoril dvere muž s tvárou pripomínajúcou mroža, ktorý mohol byť jedine Harryho strýko Vernon. Hermiona ho už predtým videla z diaľky.

"Volám sa Hermiona Grangerová," britko prehovorila. "Prišla som navštíviť Harryho Pottera."

Vernonovo obočie pokleslo takmer až tak, že mu nebolo vidieť oči.

"Ty si... jedna z... _nich_?" spýtal sa tlmeným hlasom.

"Som Harryho priateľka zo školy, ak sa pýtate na to."

Vernon ju schmatol za ruku a vtiahol dnu skôr, než vystrčil hlavu von z dverí, aby skontroloval divákov. Hermiona sa nad jeho šaškovaním len pousmiala. Vážne už bol dosť starý.

"Vernon, kto to je?" zavolala z chodby Harryho teta. Hermiona ukázala na schody.

"Ja si len... odskočím nahor, dobre?"

Vernonove ústa sa otvorili a zavreli, ale skôr než našiel svoj hlas, Hermiona vyrazila po schodoch.

"Harry?" zavolala potichu, pretože všetky dvere na poschodí boli zatvorené. Jedny z dvier sa rozleteli a Harry na ňu prekvapene zízal.

"_Hermiona_?" spýtal sa neveriacky. "Čo tu robíš?"

"Musím s tebou hovoriť. Je to Veď-Vieš-O čom." Ron začal takto hovoriť o viteáloch a tá prezývka sa uchytila.

"Tak či tak ťa rád vidím." Nemotorne ju objal a ukročil nabok. "Vitaj v mojej diere."

Posadila sa na jeho neustlatú posteľ, kým on narýchlo upratoval.

"Smrťožrúti sa pokúsili zabiť mojich rodičov," vyhŕkla. Harry prestal upratovať a zízal na ňu. Vyrozprávala mu celý príbeh a ukázala mu ten odkaz. V nerozhodnosti si hrýzla peru, kým tie slová čítal a potom povedala: "Nechala som mu jednu z našich DA mincí. Vzal si ju a dnes ráno som s ním krátko hovorila."

Posadil sa vedľa nej na posteľ.

"To je paráda," s obdivom odvetil. "Mňa by to nikdy nenapadlo. Čo vravel?"

"Nebolo toho veľa. Myslím, že nie je ochotný konať proti Voldemortovi. Som naozaj prekvapená, že ma vôbec varoval. Myslím tým, nebol by sa v prvom rade pripojil k smrťožrútom, keby necítil nenávisť k muklorodeným, že nie?"

"Ťažko povedať. Pozri na Snapa, toho '_Polovičného_ _princa_'," Harryho hlas skoro praskal trpkosťou. "Prečo sa k nim pripojil on?"

Hermiona pokrčila plecami. "Predpokladám, že ho priťahovala moc."

"Áno."

"Nuž, dôvod, prečo som ti priniesla tieto novinky osobne, je, že som tú mincu nespomenula Lupinovi ani ostatným. Nechcela som, aby sa ma pokúsili prinútiť kontaktovať Devlina -"

"Devlina?"

"Tak sa volá. Pokiaľ si to nevymyslel, čo je možné, ale je to to jediné, čo v tejto chvíli mám. Aj tak si myslím, že je lepšie nechať ho na pokoji a umožniť mu, aby nás kontaktoval on. Nechcem na neho tlačiť. Je pod dostatočným napätím, ak zvažuje, že zradí Voldemorta."

Harry o tom chvíľu premýšľal a potom pokrčil plecami.

"To, čo si myslíš ty, je najlepšie. Nebude to po prvý raz, čo máme pred Rádom tajnosti. Keď hovoríme o tajomstvách, nevravela si, že si tu kvôli viteálom?"

"Nie celkom, ale dnes ráno som mala zaujímavý rozhovor s Lupinom ohľadne Regulusa Blacka. Znova som sa pozrela na gobelín Blackovcov - vieš, že mal len osemnásť, keď zomrel? Ledva ukončil Rokfort. Ako sa mohol tak rýchlo do niečoho zapliesť? Mal toľko čo my, Harry. Ľutovala som ho, až kým mi Lupin nepovedal, že bol ako Draco Malfoy v čiernovlasom vydaní."

Harry si odfrkol. "Potom tu máš odpoveď. Malfoy je v tom namočený až po krk a tiež má toľko čo my. Možno Voldemort naverboval Regulusa, keď bol ešte na škole, tak ako to urobil s Malfoyom. Dokonca mal možno tú istú úlohu, čo mohlo byť dôvodom, prečo dostal strach."

"To ma nenapadlo," užasnuto odvetila Hermiona. "Možno ako Malfoy nedokázal Dumbledora zabiť."

"Ale na rozdiel od Malfoya, nemal hnusného zradcu, ktorý ten čin vykonal za neho, keď zlyhal," vybuchol Harry. "Takže to bolo: _Zbohom, Regulus_."

"Správne, ale všetko je to irelevantné. To, na čo sa snažím prísť, je ako Regulus vedel o viteáloch. Ako vedel o medailóne a ako ho našiel? Z toho, čo si mi povedal, ani Dumbledore netušil o existencii viteálov, kým nezomreli tvoji rodičia... a aj Voldemort."

Harry prikývol. "Ďalší dôvod prečo musím ísť na Rokfort."

"Čože? Myslíš vrátiť sa do školy? Ani nevieme, či sa vôbec otvorí -"

"Nie, musím tam ísť ešte než sa otvorí, ak sa otvorí. Musím vidieť Dumbledorovu mysľomisu. Zostáva mi len tri a pol týždňa ochrany a nezamýšľam tu čakať, kým Voldemort zaútočí v okamžiku, keď sa rozplynie. Mám v pláne dovtedy byť už dávno preč."

"Harry... myslel si na Dursleyovcov?"

"Snažím sa nemyslieť," odpovedal Harry sucho.

"Ja mám na mysli to, že ak je Voldemort ochotný ísť po mojich rodičoch len pri mizernej šanci, že to ublíži tebe... nemyslíš, že sa tiež pokúsi zabiť Dursleyovcov? Nevie, čo k nim cítiš."

"Snape to mohol spomenúť," odvetil Harry, ale jeho slová boli nepresvedčivé. Jeho smaragdový pohľad hľadel do diaľky a Hermiona vedela, že skúma svoje city. Rozhliadla sa po jeho izbe. Všetko v dohľade bolo rozbité, ošarpané či zaplátané. Zrazu ju zabolelo kvôli nemu srdce s takou intenzitou, že cítila, ako jej vbehli do očí slzy. Musieť vyrastať tu, kde nikdy nič nebolo poskytnuté ochotne... dokonca ani láska. Dokonca ani tú si nedokázali Dursleyovci pre osirotené dieťa nájsť? Postavila sa a prešla k Harryho stolu, pretože tie slzy sa preliali a ona nechcela, aby ich videl. Na chvíľu s prudkou vášňou nenávidela Dursleyovcov... a tiež Dumbledora. Tajne sa pokúsila tie slzy utrieť.

Ale Harry bol za ňou a rukou sa jej dotkol pleca.

"Čo sa deje?" spýtal sa. Pokrútila hlavou a dostala tie slová zo seba cez guču v hrdle.

"Ako ťa mohol nechať na takomto hroznom mieste? Ako mohol pri tom zostať, keď od okamihu, čo si sa narodil, ťa milovalo tak veľa ľudí? Lupin, Weasleyovci, dokonca _Hagrid_ by bol lepší! Molly by sa o teba postarala okamžite! Mohol si vyrastať v Brlohu. Nie tu, nie takto!" Zachytila pohľadom polámaného vojačika na stole, ktorý držal pospolu omotaný izolepou a pocítila ďalší nával sĺz. "Ako _mohol_?"

Harry ju nežne otočil tvárou k sebe. Slabučko sa na ňu usmial.

"Musel. Tu bola ochrana mojej matky. Bez ohľadu na to, čomu som od Dursleyovcov musel čeliť, bolo to lepšie než to, čo ma čakalo tam vonku." Ukázal na okno. "Vedel, že Voldemort nie je preč a že určite nie sú fuč smrťožrúti. Okrem toho už je skoro koniec. Čoskoro bude Privátna ulica číslo 4 len sériou zlých spomienok. Tak už sa vzchop." Načiahol sa a utrel jej slzy svojimi palcami. Žasla nad tým, ako vyrástol. Bol o hlavu vyšší než Hermiona a ona nebola nízke dievča.

Slabo sa usmiala. "Ty si vážne mimoriadny človek, vieš to, že?"

"Vôbec nie. Som len Harry." Zasmial sa a ona sa na oplátku usmiala od ucha k uchu. Ťapol ju po pleci. "Tak a teraz k problému s Dursleyovcami. Prijali ma, hoci proti svojej vôli, nahnevane a s nechuťou. Každú minútu, čo som bol v ich blízkosti, sa ku mne správali ako k domácemu škriatkovi a ich grobiansky synátor už viac než šesťkrát skoro odviedol za Voldemorta jeho prácu." Harry si vzdychol. "Ale domnievam sa, že si nezaslúžia zomrieť. Určite si nezaslúžia to, čo sa stalo Longbottomovcom."

Hermiona pokrčila plecami. "To si nezaslúži nikto."

"Áno. Čo s tým urobíme? Určite sa neobetujem, aby som_ im_ poskytol krvnú ochranu."

Hermiona sa zachichotala. "To by akosi celé toto cvičenie spravilo zbytočným. Ja to vidím tak, že máme len dve možnosti. Spravíme tento dom nezmapovateľným, s tebou ako Strážcom tajomstva... alebo ich presťahujeme na Grimmauldovo námestie číslo dvanásť. Vravel si mi, že Dumbledore im ho spomenul naposledy, keď tu bol."

Harry sa začal usmievať. Keď sa jeho úškrn zväčšoval a zväčšoval, nadvihla zmätene obočie. Vysvetľoval.

"Teta Petúnia je poriadkumilovný puntičkár. Predstavujem si ju na Grimmauldovom námestí."

Hermiona si spomenula na to zatuchnuté, zaprášené, pavučinami pokryté, ponuré sídlo a jej úsmev sa vyrovnal tomu Harryho. Čoskoro sa obaja smiali nahlas.


	7. 7 kapitola  Dracova dilema

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/**s/**3414902/3/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola siedma - Dracova dilema**

Draco bol v knižnici a čítal si jednu z otcových zvlášť nechutných kníh o čiernej mágii. Niektoré z tých kúziel už zvládol, ale bolo tam pár, ktoré boli mimoriadne náročné. Mal pocit, že potrebuje mať k dispozícii každučký kúsok svojej mágie skôr, než to zvládne.

"Hľadáš niečo konkrétne?" spýtal sa od dverí Snape. Draco si podráždene vzdychol. Ďalší jeho strážca - dnes Nott - už bol prítomný; sedel za jedným z písacích stolov s balíčkom kariet. Nemal záujem o stovky kníh a zväzkov, ktoré ho obklopovali. Nott kývol na Snapa, ktorý ho ignoroval.

"Teraz keď si to spomenul, nikde som nenašiel kúzlo, čo na mňa použil Potter. To, ktoré ma skoro rozrezalo na polovicu." Zaťal čeľusť pri tej spomienke. Oveľa horšie než bolesť, bolo zdesenie, že ho Potter videl v okamihu slabosti. Bol nahnevaný dosť na to, aby zabil - vyslal _Cruciatus_ len pretože chcel, aby sa Potter zvíjal bolesťou skôr, než ho zabije... Keby nie toho rezacieho kúzla, možno by to bol Potterov koniec a Draco by bol smrťožrútskym hrdinom.

Snape prerušil jeho pomstychtivé myšlienky. "To kúzlo nikde nenájdeš, pretože som ho vynašiel ja. Volá sa _Sectumsempra_."

Draco prižmúril oči. "Ako sa ho potom naučil Potter?"

"Našiel ho v jednej mojej starej knihe. Nečudoval si sa, že sa posledný rok stal takým expertom na elixíry?"

"Samozrejme. Hlavne keď rok predtým chodil na _doučovanie z elixírov_!"

Snape sa neočakávane začervenal. Pri spomienke ako dával Potterovi súkromné hodiny?

"Vskutku. Bohužiaľ, v tej knihe bolo pár pekných kúziel spolu s mojimi starými poznámkami k elixírom. Našťastie je Potter dosť hlúpy, aby si uvedomil, čo má a pretože ťa skoro zabil, bude príliš vystrašený, aby skúšal veľa ďalších. Na kom by trénoval? Na Weasleym?"

"Môžeš ma ich naučiť?" spýtal sa Draco, keď si zrazu uvedomil, že má svojho vlastného dokonalého učiteľa Temnej mágie. A nie _Obrany_ proti čiernej mágii, ale tej skutočnej.

Snape pokrčil plecami. "Určite. Ak čas dovolí."

Vo dverách sa zjavil Červochvost.

"Temný pán ťa chce vidieť," povedal Snapovi. Jeho potkanie oči sa presunuli k Dracovi a zaškeril sa. "Aj teba."

Draco potlačil pocit hrôzy nad tou šťastnou novinkou a odložil knihu nabok.

"Dobre," odvetil kvôli Červochvostovi. "Už som sa nudil."

Knižnica bola hneď vedľa salóna, takže cesta k pohrome bola kratučká. Draco vošiel do miestnosti spolu so Snapom a prekvapilo ho, aká bola príjemne zohriata. Oheň veselo pukotal a bol jediným zdrojom svetla. Na tých obrovských oknách, ktoré mali výhľad na udržiavané pozemky, boli zatiahnuté ťažké čierne závesy. Ako sa zdá, nádherný výhľad nemal pre Temného pána žiadnu cenu.

Voldemort sedel v jeho obvyklom kresle potiahnutom červeným zamatom - v tom, ktoré kedysi bývalo Dracovým obľúbeným. Had bol skrútený pred ohniskom, ako keby spal, ale tu a tam vyšľahol von jeho jazyk. Snape vykročil dopredu a úctivo prikývol.

"Je čas," bez obalu prehovoril Voldemort. "Greyback čaká."

Snape prikývol a otočil sa k odchodu.

"Vezmi chlapca so sebou. Som si istý, že ho Fenrir rád uvidí."

Snape pokynul a Draco za ním šiel rád. Urobil by hocičo, len aby unikol trúchlivej prítomnosti Temného pána.

"Obleč sa a stretneme sa v kuchyni," prikázal Snape.

"Kam ideme?"

Čierne oči sa presunuli k jeho s niečím podobným pobaveniu.

"Dozvieš sa. Máš päť minút."

Draco si vzdychol a šiel nahor, aby si vyzliekol svoju bledomodrú košeľu a nahradil ju čiernym hodvábom. Pokrčil ramenami vo svojom čiernom smrťožrútskom habite a pohol sa, že vyjde z dverí, ale na prahu zastal.

"_Accio minca_," príkro povedal. Galeón vyletel spod postele do jeho roztiahnutej ruky. Strčil si ho do vrecka a vyšiel von.

ooOoo

Stále bolo zatiahnuté, ale nepršalo ako včera. Snape premiestnil Draca naslepo - nemal potuchy, kde sú. Napadlo ho, či nelokalizovali Grangerovej rodičov, ale pochyboval o tom. Nech akokoľvek veľmi pohŕdal Grangerovou, vedel, že je inteligentnejšia než priemerný smrťožrút. Dokonca než Snape.

Dorazili vedľa špinavej cesty, ktorá bola sotva viac než úvoz lemovaný z oboch strán kamennými stenami, ktoré sa rozpadali.

Snape po tej ceste kráčal a nasledoval ju po malom svahu. Draco sa vliekol za ním. Cesta sa zvažovala a on zachytil záblesk domu, ktorý bol uvelebený medzi stromami. Keď sa k tomu domu priblížili, Draco si všimol skupinu ľudí motajúcich sa pred hlavnou bránou. Bolo ich tam najmenej desať. Poznal jediného, ktorý vykročil vpred, aby sa stretol so Snapom - Fenrira Greybacka.

Vlkolakove chladné oči zaleteli k Dracovi a jeho pery sa otvorili, aby odhalili jeho hrozný vlkolačí úsmev.

"Ahoj, Severus. Vidím, že si mi priniesol obed."

"Len si s týmto švihnime," zavrčal netrpezlivo Snape.

Fenrir vydal nesúhlasne zvuky. "Nie je treba sa hnať." Pokrčil plecami. "Nikto tu nie je. Poslal som Eastwycka skrz dom, či nenarazí na nejaký alarm. Nič."

Snape prikývol. "Poď, Draco." Prešli cez otrhanú skupinu a Draco sa pokúsil nedotknúť sa nikoho z nich bez toho, že by vyzeral, že sa vyhýba kontaktu. Mnohí z nich zapáchali a boli špinaví. Uprene sledovali Draca a niekoľko z nich si olízalo pery či zúrivo vycerilo zuby. Draco potlačil zachvenie. Jedinou horšou vecou než odporný, špinavý, chlpatý vlkolak bola svorka odporných, špinavých, chlpatých vlkolakov. Vďakabohu, že spln bude až za niekoľko dní, inak by bolo zdivočené vzrušenie vyžarujúce z tej svorky skoro ohromujúce. Pochyboval, že by sa zastavili pred tým, aby roztrhali jeho a Snapa na kúsky.

Vošli hlavnou bránou a Draco si všimol záhradku pred domom, kedysi veľmi dobre udržiavanú, ktorá začínala ukazovať známky zanedbania. Na množstve kvitnúcich kríkov bolo veľa uschnutých okvetných lístkov a burina vystrkovala hlavu cez povädnuté, uschýnajúce zvončeky.

Keď vošli do kuchyne toho zvláštneho, rozpadnutého domu, Draco si zrazu uvedomil, kde sú. Obrovský stôl uprostred kuchyne bol prvý záchytný bod. Draco nejedol v kuchyni Malfoy Manoru odkedy bol malým dieťaťom a nasáčkoval sa tam, aby si dal popoludní olovrant. Bolo zrejmé, že obyvatelia tohto domu jedli všetky svoje jedlá v tejto kuchyni, najpravdepodobnejšie kvôli neexistencii jedálne.

To miesto bolo bez poškvrny, ale na všetkom bola vrstva prachu.

Svorka vlkolakov sa natlačila do kuchyne za Dracom.

"Hľadajte čokoľvek týkajúce sa Fénixovho rádu," povedal Snape. "Pravdepodobne nič nenájdeme, ale s toľkými Weasleyovcami je možné, že jeden z nich urobil chybičku. Švihnite si."

Pestrá čeliadka sa rozptýlila po dome a Draco nejakého z nich nasledoval hore schodmi. Vchádzali náhodne do izieb, takže Draco pokračoval nahor niekoľkými schodiskami k posledným dverám. Uvažoval, aké to bolo žiť v tomto malom dome s toľkými súrodencami. Nepochybne hlučné a šialené. Schody boli vychodené a hlasne vŕzgali, keď na ne Draco stúpil. Chýbalo niekoľko hlavných stĺpikov a zábradlie.

Izba, do ktorej Draco vošiel, patrila Ronovi Weasleymu. Steny zdobilo niekoľko oranžových plagátov Kudleyovských Kanónov. Jedno miesto bolo prázdne - ten plagát si musel Weasley ceniť, keď tu tak veľa zanechal. Na vysokej polici boli tucty metlobalových pohyblivých figúrok, ktoré lietali na svojich metlách a chytali maličkú zlatonku. Draco mnohé z nich poznal, pretože mal svoju vlastnú obrovskú zbierku. V malej izbe, ktorá bola sotva väčšia než štvrtina Dracovej izby, boli namačkané dve postele. Na posteliach nebolo posteľné prádlo, ale na zemi ležal vyšúchaný koberec. Draco ho bez nadšenia odkopol nabok, keď hľadal uvoľnené dosky v podlahe. Zásuvky stola boli naplnené haraburdím - brká, atrament, hromady obalov z Maxových maxižuvačiek a Fazuliek každej chuti, gombíkmi a klbkami povrázkov... Neveľký šatník bol úplne prázdny. Weasley si musel so sebou vziať všetko oblečenie, čo vlastnil. Všetky štyri kusy, uškrnul sa Draco.

Opustil Ronovu izbu a zišiel dole schodmi, aby zistil, že vlkolaci boli oveľa dôkladnejší - a dosť energickejší - vo svojom hľadaní. Po chodbách boli rozhádzané polámané kusy a vo vzduchu visel silný zápach prachu. Draco ukročil nabok, aby sa vyhol rozbitému džbánu a ocitol sa v zničenej izbe. Podľa hojného výskytu ružovej farby ju identifikoval ako dievčenskú izbu, ale to bol len jediný zostávajúci faktor, ktorý ju rozlišoval. Posteľ bola prevrátená a matrac roztrhaný. Stôl bol rozbitý na triesky a v stenách a v podlahe boli vytrhané diery. Roztrhaným plagátom chýbali obyvatelia; nepochybne sa krčili v nepoškodených plagátoch niekde inde v dome.

Fľaštičky a poháre ležali na zemi vo farebných úlomkoch a ich obsah farbil poničené zvitky a roztrhané knihy. Totálna skaza izby Ginny Weasleyovej bola dokonaná. Draco pri tom pohľade podivne nepociťoval uspokojenie. Bezohľadné, nadmerné násilie nebol malfoyovský štýl. Jeho oko zachytilo drobnú sklenenú kvetinku. Iskrila na zničenom koberci, nedotknutá, okrem zlomenej stonky. Dracova matka mala niečo podobné na toaletnom stolíku, väčšiu a zhotovenú z najlepšieho krištáľu. Dracove pery sa skrivili, ale nedokázal popísať svoje pocity.

"Poďme, nič tu nie je," zavrčal niekto od dverí. Draco sa otočil a vyšiel von. Zoskupili sa blízko hlavnej brány Weasleyovcov s vytiahnutými prútikmi.

"_Incendio!_" vykríklo naraz niekoľko hlasov. Banda vlkolakov veselo vystrájala a začala trhať dosky z plota a vytrhávať kríky zo zeme, aby ich pridali k rozrastajúcemu sa požiaru.

Draco ľahostajne sledoval ako sa Brloh, niekdajší domov neznámych generácii Weasleyovcov, stáva obrovským stĺpom plameňov. Vedľa neho sa Snapove črty skrútili do vzácneho úsmevu a jeho čierne oči žiarili načerveno v blikote svetla z ohňa.

"Je príjemné vedieť, že sa tí krvizradcovia kvôli tomuto dlho a poriadne naplačú, že?"

Draco nanútil svoje pery do veselého úsmevu, hoci si pomyslel, že mu z toho napínania praskne čeľusť. Keby v tejto chvíli dokázal pomenovať svoje pocity, bol si istý, že slovo "príjemné" by nemalo veľkú nádej na úspech. Jediné, na čo dokázal myslieť, boli metlobalové hračky Rona Weasleyho, ktoré sa menili na tak veľa popola a na malú sklenú ružu, z ktorej sa stávala neforemná hromádka červenej kvapaliny.

_Draco, Draco, ty nie si vrah. _A podľa všetkého nebol ani podpaľač.

ooOoo

Sledovali ten oheň, kým sa vysoko vo vzduchu nevlnil čierny stĺpec dymu a bolo evidentné, že sa dom nedá zachrániť.

Snape strčil do Draca.

"Poďme. Dym by mohol pritiahnuť pozornosť muklov a naozaj tu nechceme byť, keď sa to stane."

Draco sa zaksichtil. Greyback a jeho banda by šťastne roztrhali zvedavých muklov na kúsky. Vrátili sa do malfoyovskej kuchyne a Draco nechal Snapa, aby sám informoval Veď-Viete-Koho. Šiel rovno do svojej izby a vyzliekol si oblečenie. Zapáchalo dymom len slabo, ale stačilo to, aby z toho prišlo Dracovi zle. Navliekol si svoj zamatový župan.

"Cully!" zavolal. Keď sa domový škriatok primiestnil a prikrčil sa pred ním, Draco kopol do hromady oblečenia. Na špičke jazyku už mal slová "Spáľ ich," ale vedel, že by dostal za úlohu zabezpečiť si novú "uniformu".

"Moje oblečenie potrebuje vyčistiť. A napusti mi vaňu." Bolo zavčasu na jeho pravidelný kúpeľ, ale pripadal si špinavý. Cully zmizol s jeho oblečením. Žiaden Malfoy sa nebál dať domovému škriatkovi oblečenie, kým boli na Malfoy Manor. Dôsledne im bolo vysvetlené, že _nič_ v dome _nikdy_ nepatrí škriatkom.

Dvere sa rozleteli a zjavil sa Theodore Nott starší, zadýchaný od toho, ako uháňal po schodoch.

"Do pekla!" zajačal Draco. "Vážne si vy imbecilovia myslíte, že sa odtiaľto odmiestnim a nechám tu svojich rodičov mučiť a zabiť tým šialencom v salóne?"

Nottova tvár zbledla ako kuracie vajce a jeho čeľusť nehlasne pracovala. Cully sa zjavil s tichým prásk.

"Nech sa páči, pane," zakňučal s natiahnutou rukou. Draco vzal mincu, ktorú nechtiac zabudol vo vrecku. Cully vyčaroval kanvicu horúcej vody a začal napĺňať Dracovu vaňu. Nott vyzeral byť v rozpakoch.

"Prečo sem nepošleš môjho otca, aby mi robil strážneho psa? Je vysoko nepravdepodobné, že obaja vyrazíme na výlet a necháme matku na menej než krehké milosrdenstvo Temného pána, nemyslíš? Rád by som s ním hovoril. Bez obáv odpočúvaj."

Nott sa nakoniec začervenal.

"Toto sa mi nepáči o nič viac než tebe, Draco! Keby bolo po mojom, utápal by som v najbližšej krčme v ohnivej whisky!"

Draco na neho zazrel a v podráždení prešiel bruškami prstov po minci. V tejto chvíli nemal ani štipku súcitu. V chladnom očakávaní nadvihol na Notta obočie.

Nott sa trochu prehol a vzdychol si. "Zoženiem Luciusa."

Draco si vyzliekol župan a vkročil do pariacej sa vane, kým Cully úzkostlivo čakal nablízku. Draco dlho vydýchol, keď horúca voda zmáčala jeho pokožku. Bublinky vystúpili k jeho brade. Zadržal dych a na dlho sa ponoril.

"Má Cully umyť pánovi Dracovi vlasy?" spýtal sa Cully, keď sa vynoril. Draco prikývol a Cully mu napenil vlasy šampónom z dovozu. Draco miloval, keď mu umývali vlasy. Na Malfoy Manor bolo ťažké nájsť okamihy čistého potešenia, čo bolo jediným dôvodom, prečo si Draco tak cenil svoje kúpele. Samota, horúca voda a veľmi potrebná masáž hlavy. Skoro uspela, aby mu uľavila od jej bolesti.

Draco sa ponoril, aby sa opláchol a keď vyšiel, domový škriatok bol preč a bol tu jeho otec. Draco si mokrou rukou prehrabol vlasy, aby si ich odhrnul z očí. Na chvíľu zažmurkal, aby si vyjasnil zrak.

"Chcel si ma vidieť?" spýtal sa Lucius. Draco si všimol, že nechal dvere otvorené. Jeho otec vyzeral tak chladne a pokojne ako vždy. Bol od hlavy po päty celý v čiernom. V týchto dňoch zjavne večne nosil čiernu, ako keby trúchlil. Nebývalo tomu tak vždy. Draco si pamätal na čas, keď šli na dovolenku do Európy. Dracovi bolo šesť. Cestovali po Francúzsku, Španielsku a Taliansku. Pamätal si na svojho otca, oblečeného v strieborno-modrom habite, ako tancuje s jeho matkou na starovekom kamennom balkóne s výhľadom na oceán, obaja mierne opití a rozosmiati, keď hľadeli jeden druhému do očí... Dracovi skoro puklo srdce pri tej spomienke. Premýšľal, či sa niekedy budú znova na seba takto pozerať.

Draco prehovoril k svojmu otcovi dokonalou francúzštinou.

"Myslíš, že ten had rozumie po francúzsky?"

"Pochybujem o tom," odpovedal Lucius v rovnakom jazyku. Jeho strieborné oči, tak podobné Dracovým, švihli po miestnosti. Hoci bola Nagini dosť veľká, stále bola hadom a dokázala vliezť do veľmi malých priestorov a ukryť sa skoro pod každým kúskom nábytku. Nachádzali to zviera, najčastejšie neočakávane, po celom dome. Malý jedovatý špión Temného pána. Ako keby potreboval ďalšieho.

Draco zdvihol svoj prútik z podnosu vedľa vane a vrhol _Muffliato_ pre prípad akéhokoľvek odpočúvania. Určite Bellatrix a ostatní Lestrangeovci hovorili po francúzsky.

"Čo chce?" spýtal sa Draco. "Myslím, keď toto všetko skončí. Čo chce?"

Lucius si privolal stoličku od stola a posadil sa. Uvoľnene si oprel čiernu čižmu o druhé koleno.

"Chce všetko zničiť. Myslím, kedysi chcel len moc a kontrolu. Naposledy hovoril o ovládnutí Ministerstva mágie a o zbavení sa všetkých muklorodených a krvizradcov. Chcel vytvoriť zákony, aby vrátil čarodejnícky svet do stavu čistoty, ktorý nepoznala od čias Salazara Slizolina."

Po prvý raz vo svojom živote Draco uvažoval nad pravdivosťou čistokrvnej rétoriky, v ktorej vyrastal. Za Slizolinových čias nikdy nebol "stav čistoty". Nebol to dôvod, prečo sa Salazar búril proti ostatným fakultám? Slizolin, Grindelwald, Voldermort a teraz samotný Draco bojovali s humusáckou "metlou" viac než tisíc rokov. A muklorodení prevyšovali počtom čistokrvných minimálne tri ku jednej. Čo ak to bola prehraná bitka? Strhol svoju pozornosť späť k svojmu otcovi.

"...zjavne zošalel. Už viacej nehovorí o ovládnutí ministerstva - hovorí o jeho zničení. Stále je posadnutý Rokfortom, ale už sa viacej nevidí ako riaditeľ. Vidí sa ako dobyvateľ. Chce otvoriť školu, so sebou na jej čele - nie aby učil študentov ako zmeniť šálku čaju na motýle, ale aby ich naučil zabíjať. Plánuje vycvičiť armádu a rozdrviť každého v čarodejníckom svete, kto mu stojí v ceste. Keď sa toto podarí, keď bude dosť silný, prenesie vojnu _odtiaľto von_, k muklom. _To je to, čo chce_."

Draco nedokázal zakryť svoje zdesenie. Nechodil na Štúdia muklov, ani nestrávil nadmerné množstvo času premýšľaním o muklovskom svete, ale vychovali ho na príbehoch o nich. Hlavným dôvodom, prečo človek musel byť po celý čas opatrný, nikdy sa nedať zazrieť nejakým muklom, nikdy im nedovoliť spoznať, že existuje mágia... bolo, že ich boli miliardy. Ako mohol Voldemort vôbec snívať o tom, že ovládne muklovský svet? Mohol zabiť stovky muklov denne a stále ich bude viac a viac a viac... a kto vedel, aké majú k dispozícii zbrane? Draco raz začul nejakú humusáčku vravieť o tom, že skupina muklov kedysi vyhodila do vzduchu celé muklovské mesto. _Mesto_!

"Je šialený," zašepkal Draco.

Lucius prikývol a usmial sa tým ľadovo-chladným úsmevom, ktorý nikdy nedosiahol jeho oči - tým úsmevom, kvôli napodobneniu ktorého Draco strávil pred zrkadlom hodiny.

"Teraz to vieš."

"Všetkých nás zabije," ohromene prehovoril Draco. Lucius sa prudko postavil.

"Nie, nezabije. Malfoyovci prežijú. Budeme sa klaňať a plaziť a zabíjať a mučiť, ak budeme musieť, ale prežijeme. Rozumieš, Draco?" Jeho oči prepaľovali Draca ako strieborný oheň. "Nedovoľ smiešnemu záchvatu morálky zaslepiť ťa, aby si urobil niečo hlúpe. My prežijeme." Lucius sa pohol k odchodu, ale zastal. "Stráž dobre svoje myšlienky a nedovoľ, aby si padol do pasce slov Temného pána príliš hlboko. To kyvadlo sa ešte stále môže rozkývať."

Švihnutím prútika zrušil kúzlo a vyšiel von. Draco premýšľal o jeho slovách. Jeho otec bol vždy dobrý v tom, že stál nohami pevne na zemi. Po prvej vojne sa vyhol Azbakanu, a predsa bol znova prijatý do Voldemortovho kruhu po jeho návrate. Vysoko ho rešpektovali ministerskí úradníci a správna rada Rokfortu, až kým ho Voldemort neopustil v boji o to hlúpe proroctvo. Celé to fiasko bolo obrovským kiksom zo strany Hadieho ksichtu. Nielenže prišiel o proroctvo, ale tiež stratil väčšinu svojich stúpencov. Bolo to dočasné, áno, ale podľa Dracovho názoru bol Lucius oveľa užitočnejší ako spojenec ministerstva než ako smrťožrútský psíček.

Voldemort kedysi bol možno génius, ale vyzeralo to, ako keby trinásť rokov vo forme mátoživého ducha malo za výsledok šialenstvo a stratu inteligencie. Draco si v zúfalstve oprel hlavu o vaňu. Malfoyovci prežijú. Kvôli akému koncu? Aby videli, ako je čarodejnícky svet zaplavovaný a zničený muklami?

Horúca voda nerozptýlila to náhle zovretie mrazivého strachu, ktorý si našiel cestičku po Dracovej chrbtici a usadil sa v jeho bruchu ako studená guča.

Voldemort musí byť zastavený. Draco sťažka prehltol. Tá samotná myšlienka by bola rozsudkom smrti, keby mu ju z mysle Voldemort vytrhol. Ako keby na zavolanie sa v otvorených dverách zjavil Nott.

"Temný pán ťa chce vidieť."

Draco sa pokúsil o otcov chladný úsmev a zarazil inštinktívny záchvev paniky.

"Áno, myslel som si, že bude."


	8. 8 kapitola  Grimmauldovo námestie

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/**s/**3414902/3/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola ôsma - Grimmauldovo námestie**

Strýko Vernon hulákal.

"Absolútne nie! Nebudeme sa hnať ukryť medzi... medzi..." Vernonov hlas stíchol, keď nedokázal vymyslieť vhodné zakončenie svojej vety, pravdepodobne preto, že si spomenul, ako Harry nafúkol jeho sestru Marge bez toho, že by sa vôbec snažil - a tí zoradení pred ním boli oveľa kvalifikovanejší.

Harry si tú šou užíval. Lupin, Tonksová, Hermiona a Alastor Moody sa zjavili na prahu Dursleyovcov v nedeľu neskoro popoludní, príliš neskoro k šoku Dursleyovcov, pretože Harry sa úmyselne zabudol o tomto stretnutí zmieniť.

Harry prerušil Lupina, ktorý sa snažil Vernonovi dohovoriť - obrovská strata času, to Harry vedel.

"Počúvajte, je to samozrejme vaše rozhodnutie. Nebudeme vás nútiť, aby ste šli. Na rovinu, oboje mi je srdečne ukradnuté. Ale ak sa rozhodnete zostať tu, myslím, že by ste mali byť pripravení. Dovoľte mi porozprávať vám toho trošičku o _Lordovi _Voldemortovi." Lupin s Tonksovou sa pri tom mene napli, ale Hermiona sa nestrhla a Moody bol príliš zaujatý zízaním z okna popri hľadaní hrozieb, na ktoré zareagovať.

Harry im povedal všetko, na čo si dokázal o Voldemortovi spomenúť, počínajúc nocou, keď zabili jeho rodičov. Porozprával im o Quirrellovi a Tajomnej komnate. Spomenul Bartyho Croucha Juniora a dementorov. Neušetril ich žiadnych detailov o Cedrikovej smrti a Voldemortovom zmŕtvychvstaní. Spomenul bitku o proroctvo a popísal Dumbledorovu smrť, vynechal len hľadanie viteálov.

Hermiona Harryho prerušila vtedy, keď sa mu lámal hlas emóciami.

"Pred dvoma dňami sa smrťožrúti pokúsili zabiť mojich rodičov. Nie sú to čarodejníci, presne tak ako vy. Voldemort ovláda dementorov. Tiež má svorku vlkolakov, ktorá plní jeho príkazy." Ospravedlňujúco sa pozrela na Lupina.

Dudley, ktorý sa neochotne tejto záležitosti zúčastnil vďaka tomu, že bol hrozne nachladnutý a tak sa nemohol túlať po susedstve a spôsobovať problémy, zbledol pri zmienke o dementoroch.

"Takže chápete," uzavrela Hermiona, "Voldemort pravdepodobne pošle niekoho, aby vás zabil. Ktokoľvek čo i len vzdialene spojovaný s Harrym je v nebezpečenstve a ochrana umiestnená na tomto dome skončí na konci tohto mesiaca. Ako Harry povedal, môžete nám dovoliť, aby sme vás ochránili alebo to môžete risknúť."

"Mali by sme vám poskytnúť trochu času, aby ste sa o tom porozprávali," diplomaticky prehovoril Lupin. "Harry, pomôžeme ti pobaliť tvoje veci."

Tí, čo neboli muklami, vypochodovali nahor do Harryho izby, hoci v skutočnosti si od návratu z Rokfortu vôbec nevybalil, okrem oblečenia. Dokonca aj to bolo úhľadne poskladané na jeho posteli (ktorá bola tentoraz elegantne ustlatá) a pripravené na vloženie do jeho kufra.

Hermiona sa posadila na Harryho posteľ, kým Tonksová prešla k Hedviginej klietke, aby jej dala soviu maškrtu. Lupin sa nervózne prechádzal a Harry sa usadil na kraj svojej postele vedľa Hermiony po tom, čo odsunul svoje oblečenie nabok.

"Čo si myslíte, že urobia?" spýtala sa Hermiona. "Bolo dosť ťažké presvedčiť mojich rodičov, aby sa presťahovali - a tí nikdy neprešli životom tým, že by predstierali, že čarodejnícky svet neexistuje!"

Moody sa uvelebil vo dverách a jeho magické oko smerovalo nadol.

"Hádajú sa," oznámil, čo bolo zrejmé, pretože všetci mohli počuť rev strýka Vernona, hoci sa snažil byť potichu. "Petúnia chce ísť - myslím, že vie toho dosť, aby bola vystrašená. Dudley ísť nechce, ale kvôli dementorom tu ani nechce zostať. Chlapec nie je celkom taký blbý ako vyzerá. Vernon chce zostať, ale Petúnia chce vedieť, ako ich má v pláne ochrániť. Robí frajera, ale v tejto veci ho dostala. Vraví, že si kúpi revolver, nech je to čokoľvek. Pýta sa, ako ho chce použiť, ak sa jeden z _nich_ náhle zjaví v ich spálni a namieri na nich prútik. Dudley sa ozýva, že revolver asi aj tak dementora nezastaví."

"Viete čo?" prehovoril Harry. "Vážne nie je taký blbý ako vyzerá. To je zmena."

"Rozhodli sa ísť, ale Vernon chce časové obmedzenie. Zdá sa, že by si mal radšej rýchlo zabiť Veď-Vieš-Koho, Harry."

"Skvelý nápad," sucho odvetil Harry. "Rovno idem na to."

Zišli dole schodmi a bolo rozhodnuté, že Dursleyovci pôjdu svojím autom. Hermiona pôjde s nimi a zavedie ich na Grimmauldovo námestie. Zvyšok poletí.

"Tiež nepôjdeme nejakou smiešnou, zdĺhavou cestou, Alastor," definitívne uzavrel Lupin. "Sme vo väčšom nebezpečenstve od Severusa Snapa než od kohokoľvek, kto by nás mohol sledovať. Už odtiaľto vypadnime."

Počkali, kým sa Dursleyovci zbalia. Harry nič nepovedal, keď Dudley strčil do auta malý televízor, prenosné stereo a nintendo. Prekvapujúco ani Hermiona nespomenula nedostatok elektriny. Pravdepodobne jej bolo jasné, že by to vyvolalo ďalšie kolo protestov od Vernona aj Dudleyho. Bola skoro tma, keď konečne bez nadšenia vytiahli auto.

Harry sa pozorne rozhliadol po svojej izbe, aby sa uistil, že nič nezabudol. Čakal, že zistí, či bude cítiť nejaký smútok či výčitku, keďže vedel, že sa na Privátnu ulicu číslo 4 pozerá naposledy. Neprekvapujúco jediný smútok, ktorý pociťoval, bolo vedomie, že šestnásť rokov nazhromaždeného majetku sa poľahky zmestilo do jediného kufra. Ak sa raz odsťahuje Dudley, Dursleyovci si budú musieť prenajať sťahovacie auto.

Harry si vzdychol a ťahal svoj kufor dole schodmi. Prial si, aby sa mohli na Grimmauldovo námestie jednoducho premiestniť, ale Rufus Scrimgeour by skočil po akejkoľvek výhovorke, aby obvinil Harryho z nejakého prečinu, takže musel byť veľmi opatrný, aby vôbec nepoužil mágiu. Len niekoľko dní a bude si môcť robiť čo chce. Lupin mohol Harryho premiestniť, ale jeho kufor bol trochu problém. Bude ľahšie letieť. Na rovinu, Harry sa na to tešil. Pripadal si skutočne slobodný jedine vtedy, keď sedel na metle.

ooOoo

Podarilo sa im na Grimmauldovo námestie predbehnúť Dursleyovcov, hoci Divooký Moody trval na tom, aby sa niekoľkokrát len pre istotu vrátili. Harry pocítil úľavu, keď prešiel dverami starého sídla Blackovcov. Samozrejme, bol tu smútok, keď si spomenul na časy, kedy Sirius trhnutím zatiahol závesy nad obrazom jeho matky alebo sa apaticky usmial na pozdrav, či nahnevane dumal v kuchyni, ale silnejší než zármutok bol ten podivný pocit, že sa vracia domov. Sirius zanechal tento dom Harrymu a väčšina Harryho spomienok na jeho krstného otca prebývala tu, na tomto zaprášenom, temnom mieste. Ten dom mu bol zrazu veľmi drahocenný a sľúbil si, že jedného dňa ho zmení na taký dom, z ktorého by mal Sirius radosť. Miesto zbavené tej skazenej stopy najvznešenejšieho a najstarobylejšieho sídla Blackovcov.

Harryho snenie prerušila otázka od Tonksovej.

"Kde sú všetci?"

So zažatým prútikom sa na chodbe zjavil Kingsley Shacklebolt. Jeho tmavá tvár bola pochmúrna.

"Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa Lupin. Kingsley pokrútil hlavou a odvrátil sa. Rýchlo zhodili svoju batožinu a ponáhľali sa za ním.

Weasleyovci boli zhromaždení v kuchyni. Molly vzlykala v Arturovom náručí a slzy hojne stekali aj po Ginniných lícach. Ron sa tváril nahnevane, hoci jeho líca boli tiež vlhké. Bill s Fleur mali oči suché, aj keď Fleur bola schúlená v Billovom lone a jej ruka mu hladila tvár, ako keby ho utešovala. Harryho to zasiahlo. Bol to Fred a George? Charlie? Percy?

"Brloh do základov vypálili," priamo oznámil Artur skôr, než Harry vyslovil svoje otázky. "Bill sa tam zastavil, aby niečo zobral. Jediné, čo zostalo, bol tlejúci dym..." Zastal, neschopný pokračovať a Molly znova zanariekala. Harry klesol ohromený na stoličku. Najprv Hermionini rodičia, teraz Brloh. Čo ďalšie?

"Kto... kto to bol?"

"Najpravdepodobnejšie Greybackova banda," odpovedal Bill. "Bolo tam veľa stôp od bosých nôh. A niekoľko stôp po topánkach, takže tam boli tiež aj smrťožrúti."

"Vďakabohu, že nikto nebol doma," prehovorila Molly a začkala. "Keby sa tam Bill zastavil skôr, mohli ho... mohli ho..."

"Prestaň s tým, matka," ostro odvetil Bill. "Bol by som mal dosť rozumu, aby som sa odtiaľ okamžite odmiestnil, takže prestaň stále lipnúť na tom, čo sa mohlo stať. Už tak je dosť zlé to, čo sa stalo."

"Nechala som tam všetky svoje parfumy," zašepkala Ginny. "Nechcela som, aby sa rozbili."

"Moje metlobalové figúrky... moja stará šachovnica... nezobral som si ju, pretože tu už jedna je..." Ronov hlas bol zachrípnutý.

"Gideonov cédrový erb," zastonala Molly. "Nechala som ho v našej izbe."

Harrymu prišlo zle, keď počúval ako Weasleyovci vymenovávajú zničené veci. Táto rodina mala v prvej rade tak málo, že každá jedna vec bola cenná.

Artur si statočne odkašľal.

"No tak, no tak. Všetci sme vedeli, že tu tá možnosť je. Napokon, máme jeden druhého a to je tá najdôležitejšia vec na svete. Nikto z nás nemá ani škrabanec."

Molly zalapala po dychu. "Čo ak napadnú Freda a Georgea?"

Lupin s Arturom prehovorili súčasne, aby ju znova upokojili.

"Tak otvorene nezaútočia v Šikmej uličke."

"Ministerstvo zosilnelo ochranu všetkých čarodejníckych lokalít v Londýne."

"Budem súcitiť s akýmkoľvek smrťožrútom, čo sa pokúsi napadnúť Freda a Georgea," smutne prehovoril Harry, dúfajúc, že odľahčí náladu. "S niektorými vecičkami, čo majú v tom svojom obchode, by odohnali armádu."

Na tom sa usmial dokonca aj Ron. "Pamätáte si na ten ohňostroj, čo použili na Umbridgeovú?"

"A na ten močiar," potichu povedala Ginny. "To bol teda poriadny močiar."

Skôr než mohli pokračovať v dobrých spomienkach na Freda a Georgea, dvere na prízemí sa rozleteli a Dursleyovci prvý raz uvideli svoj nový domov. Nanešťastie Petúniin škrekot v hrôze a Vernonova zarevaná odpoveď prebudili obraz Siriusovej matky a rýchlo prepuklo božie dopustenie. O tridsať minút neskôr portrét mlčal, Dursleyovci trucovali vo svojich malých, tmavých izbách a zvyšok Rádu sa potichu rozprával v kuchyni.

"Myslíte, že sa im tu bude páčiť?" spýtal sa Artur dychtivo Harryho. "Priniesli si so sebou veľa muklovských vecí? Rád by som sa ich na ne spýtal..."

"Artur, zakazujem ti trápiť tých muklov," s varovným výrazom v očiach prehovorila Molly. "Bude to pre nich v tomto strašnom dome dosť náročné bez toho, že by si im kládol bláznivé otázky, hlavne pokiaľ nevieme, ako dlho tu budú musieť byť zatvorení..."

"Šestnásť rokov by mi pripadalo fér," zamrmlal Ron Harrymu, ktorému skoro zabehol čaj a kašľal skoro päť minút, kým ho Ron búšil po chrbte. Starší začali robiť zmeny v ich pláne špehovať Malfoy Manor, takže Harry, Ron a Hermiona šli na poschodie. Počas cesty povedal Ron Hermione o zničení Brlohu. Bola náležite zdesená.

"Ach, Ron, to mi je ľúto. Niet divu, že všetci vyzerali takí rozrušení!"

Vošli do izby, o ktorú sa delili Ron s Harrym. Harry bol rád, keď zbadal aspoň jeden z plagátov Kudleyovských Kanónov, ktorý sa zachránil z Brlohu. Ron si ho dal nad svoju posteľ. Bolo to jediné svetlé miesto v tej pochmúrnej izbe.

Hermiona povedala: "Je dobré, že sme sem priviedli Harryho príbuzných. Smrťožrúti to začínajú myslieť vážne."

"Ďalší dôvod vypadnúť odtiaľto a nájsť tie prekliate viteály," povedal Harry. "Zajtra chcem odísť na Rokfort."

"Čo povieš ostatným?"

"Nechám im odkaz."

Hermiona nesúhlasne mľaskla. "Harry, budú šalieť. Sú tu, aby ťa chránili."

"Mám po krk toho byť chránený! Nech robia to, čo stojí za to, nech napríklad zabránia smrťožrútom, aby vypálili ľuďom domy a snažili sa zabiť muklov!"

Prevrátila očami, ale zjavne vedela, že je zbytočné hádať sa s ním, keď bol vo svojej jačiacej nálade.

"Povedz im, čo chceš," neústupne povedal Harry. "Ale ja zajtra odchádzam."

"Ako sa tam plánuješ dostať?"

"Pretože sa nemôžem premiestňovať, myslíš? Nuž, s toľkými čarodejníkmi navôkol pochybujem, že by ministerstvo vytušilo, že sa nejaký neplnoletý čarodejník premiestnil..."

"Ach nie! Neopováž sa premiestňovať bez licencie, Harry, budeš v hrozných problémoch -" začala Hermiona.

"Vážne? V horších než už mám so psychotickým, nesmrteľným čarodejníkom, ktorý sa ma snaží na striedačku zmeniť na hromádku popola v okamihu, keď vystrčím nos z úkrytu?"

Ron vybuchol smiechom a Hermiona na nich zazerala.

"To nie je smiešne, Ronald! Len sa snažím, aby Harrymu nešlo ministerstvo po krku!"

"Ministerstvo nikdy neprestane ísť Harrymu po krku," zavrčal Ron. "Nie pokiaľ tí idioti, čo to majú na starosti, sa budú stále chovať ako keby bol Dumbledore nejaký šialenec, čo ich zdiskredituje."

"Vidíš? Dokonca aj Ronovi je to jasné."

Hermiona rázne vykročila ku dverám. "Fajn. Vidím, že vy dvaja ste ako zvyčajne odhodlaní spolčiť sa proti mne. Idem pozrieť Ginny."

"Hermiona!" zavolal Harry skôr, než im mohla zatvoriť dvere. Zastala a nakoniec sa otočila, aby sa na neho pozrela, keď neodpovedal. Harry sa na ňu zaškeril.

"Ideš na Rokfort s nami?"

Začervenala sa a on vedel, že sa snaží byť stále rozhorčená.

"To by som si nenechala ujsť," nakoniec odvetila.

Dvere sa zatvorili.


	9. 9 kapitola  Dracove rozhovory

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/**s/**3414902/3/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola deviata - Dracove rozhovory**

Draco si dal načas s obliekaním: mrňavučký akt odporu. Hodil mincu na stôl, ešte raz si uhladil vlasy v zrkadle a zamieril na prízemie. Tentoraz použil hlavné schodisko ako malú pripomienku toho, že je dedičom Manoru.

Zľahka zaklopal na dvere salóna a nevyplašilo ho, keď ich Červochvost trhnutím otvoril. Uvažoval, či mal Pettigrew medzi poklonkovaním čas jesť a spať.

Tentoraz nebol Temný pán usadený vo svojom tróne. Namiesto toho stál pred obrovským stolom oproti stene napravo a čítal rozhádzané papiere, ktoré na ňom ležali.

"Poď sem, mladý Malfoy," prehovoril bez toho, že by vzhliadol. Draco sa priblížil, snažiac sa vyvolať dojem podliezavej chôdze, ale mizerne pritom zlyhal. Zvládol výraz zbitého psa, keď si spomenul ako Crabbe a Goyle vyzerali, kedykoľvek im Draco nadával. Keď sa tak teraz tváril, prekvapilo ho, že mu ani jeden z nich nikdy jednu nevrazil. Podriadenosť stála za hovno.

Voldemortove hrozné červené oči sa zamerali na Dracove a to prihrbenie sa veľmi uľahčilo. Nebolo príliš ťažké skloniť sa pred niekým, kto by vás preklial do zabudnutia tak ľahko, akoby zabil muchu. Dracove dlane zrazu boli spotené.

"Užil si si svoj dnešný výlet von?"

Draco skoro pokrčil plecami, jeho zvyčajná odpoveď na otázky dospelých, ale na poslednú chvíľu vycítil, že akýkoľvek taký ľahostajný prejav by Temného pána rozzúril.

"Určite," formálne odpovedal. "Bolo dosť zábavné vidieť ako tí krvizradcovia dostávajú to, čo si zaslúžia." Pokúsil sa spomenúť si na každú konfrontáciu, ktorú mal s Weasleyovcami. Pocítil dôverne známe bodnutie nenávisti, keď si spomenul, ako ho Ginny prekliala; keď ho Ron napadol a urobil mu monokel počas metlobalového zápasu v prvom ročníku, keď ho Fred a George prekliali po Trojčarodejníckom turnaji... "Pohŕdam Weasleyovcami," dodal po pravde.

Voldemort sa zasmial; hrozný, mrazivý zvuk.

"A predsa nebol žiadny z Weasleyovcov doma. Škoda, Draco, že si si ešte nezakrvavil ruky. Možno zajtra budeš mať druhú šancu."

Otázky vzrástli v Dracovej mysli, ale prinútil sa nevšímať si ich.

"Áno, pane," odvetil prosto. Voldemort ukázal svoje špicaté zuby; zrejme potešený Dracovou odpoveďou.

"Si skutočný syn Luciusa. Vždy obozretný, vždy uvážlivý, vždy premýšľavý. Občas premýšľam, či Malfoyovci nepremýšľajú príliš."

Draco prehltol a v ústach mal zrazu sucho. Nebol si istý, aká je správna odpoveď. Voldemort sa naklonil bližšie k Dracovi, dosť blízko na to, aby mohol na svojej tvári cítiť dych Temného pána.

"Dokonca teraz tvoja malá myseľ pracuje na plné obrátky, však, Draco Malfoy? Myslíš... myslíš... myslíš... Povedz mi," zasyčal Voldemort, príliš dôverne blízko. "O čom ste sa s tvojím otcom rozprávali na poschodí?"

Náhla zmena témy vyslala Dracovými žilami ľad a cítil, ako sa mu nechcene zovrelo hrdlo.

"Spýtal som sa ho na vaše ciele, pane," zašepkal Draco, hrozitánsky vďačný za to, že v tomto nemusel klamať. Vycítil, ako mu niečo zašušťalo okolo topánky a chcel sa pozrieť nadol, ale nedokázal odtrhnúť oči od tých hadích buliev, ktoré ho prebodávali. Draco sústredil všetku silu na to, aby si spomenul na všetko, čo vedel o _oklumencii_.

"A čo povedal Lucius o mojich cieľoch?"

"Povedal, že chcete zničiť ministerstvo a potrestať humusákov," odpovedal Draco. Stále pravda. Cítil škrabanie okolo svojich lýtok.

"Skutočne. A čo si o tom myslíš ty, Draco Malfoy?"

Teraz kráčal po nebezpečnej pôde. Draco silne myslel na Harryho Pottera. Prvák Harry Potter ako stíhač. Harry ako Dumbledorov miláčik - výhra fakultného pohára znova a znova. Harry jazdiaci na tom hlúpom hipogryfovi. Harry, ktorý ho skoro rozrezal na polovicu kúzlom čiernej mágie; vložil každý kúsok nenávisti a hnevu do svojich ďalších slov, vediac, že akýkoľvek náznak slabosti bude znamenať jeho koniec.

"Úctyhodný cieľ, pane," zaškrípal zubami.

"A tvoj otec si myslí to isté?" vydýchol Voldemort.

"Zaiste," odvetil Draco akoby prekvapený touto otázkou. Zrazu si uvedomil, že tie otázky vôbec nemali lapiť do pasce jeho, ale bol to ďalší test, ako si overiť Luciusovu lojalitu.

Voldemort sa zrazu odvrátil a vrátil sa späť k svojim zvitkom, ako keby tam už Draca viacej nebolo.

"Môžeš ho pustiť, Nagini. Draco ma nezradil. Zatiaľ."

Draco sa konečne pozrel nadol a uvidel toho obrovského hada, ktorý sa obkrútil okolo jeho nôh. Zdalo sa, že sa ten had usmial a jeho lesknúce sa tesáky boli nepríjemne blízko k Dracovým stehnám. Had zjavne neochotne tú slučku uvoľnil a odplazil sa smerom k ohňu. Voldemort zasyčal späť - hadí jazyk, nepochybne. Skôr než sa odvrátil, Draco zaletel pohľadom na ten obrovský zvitok roztvorený na vrchu hromady. Vyzeral ako mapa - či pôdorys poschodia.

"Môžeš ísť," neprítomne prehovoril Temný pán. Dracovi to nebolo potrebné hovoriť dvakrát.

ooOoo

V ten večer ležal v posteli s knihou temných kúziel v lone, hoci žiadne z tých slov nevidel. Sviečka blikotala na jeho nočnom stolíku a spôsobovala, že tiene na protiľahlej stene poskakovali. Jeho strážny pes - tentoraz Avery - už spal na svojom lôžku. Pokiaľ šlo o chrápanie, Avery bol najhorší. Ak sa Dracovi podarilo na chvíľku si pospať, býval to zázrak.

Neprítomne sa hral s mincou od Hermiony Grangerovej, kým jeho oči po šiesty raz prechádzali po slovách zložitého kúzla. Stále premýšľal o slovách svojho otca. _Zničiť ministerstvo. Posadnutý Rokfortom. Jeho dobyvateľ. Preniesť vojnu k muklom. _Draco zvažoval kontaktovať Grangerovú, ale nedokázal vymyslieť vhodný dôvod prečo. Bol dosť prekvapený, že o nej nepočul; očakával, že bude pod neustálou paľbou jej otázok.

Ako keby ho tá myšlienka aktivovala, galeón sa náhle rozpálil. Draco ho prekvapene pustil a musel ho chvíľu loviť v prikrývkach. Sviečka bola príliš slabá, aby rozlíšil tie drobné slovká, takže zažal koniec svojho prútika drobnou, jasnou žiarou.

_Devlin?_ stálo tam. Poslal potvrdenie. _Vedel si to? O tom ohni?_

Draco zvažoval predstierať neinformovanosť, ale vedel na čo sa pýta.

_Áno, ale nie dosť zavčasu, aby som to zastavil. _Tie slová spôsobili, že sa Draco zarazil. Premýšľal, či _by_ ich bol varoval, keby to vedel skôr. Boli to koniec-koncov _Weasleyovci_. Milovníci muklov; krvizradcovia; tí, ktorí nenávideli Draca a jeho rodinu kvôli ich bohatstvu a postaveniu. Draco si vzdychol. Nemal žiadne potešenie z faktu, že Weasleyovci boli teraz bezdomovcami a že ich skromný majetok bol vypálený do základov, ale ak chcel byť k sebe úprimný, bolo mu jasné, že by ich asi nezastavil. Samozrejme, Grangerová to nepotrebovala vedieť. Jeho pery sa trochu skrútili. Toľko k tomu pokiaľ ide o obrátenie nového listu.

_Je bezpečné rozprávať sa? _spýtala sa.

_To si sa možno mala spýtať predtým, ale áno._

_Máš pravdu. Potrebujeme heslo. Aby som vedela, že si to ty a že mi môžeš odpovedať bez toho, že by si sa dostal do problémov._

_Fajn. _Prevrátil očami. To bolo Grangerová na tebe. Slečinka Logika.

_Už viem. Najprv ti pošlem nejakú hlúpu vetu, takže ak ho niekto má, bude si myslieť, že je to triková minca. _

Potrebovala tri správy, aby to všetko okolo okraja galeóna napísala. Pokračovala: _Mám to. Pošlem: "Poď ku Zonkovi" a ak sa neobjaví žiadna odpoveď, budem vedieť, že nemôžeš odpovedať alebo že tú mincu nemáš. _

_Paráda_, podvolil sa jej Draco. Uvažoval, prečo v prvom rade zdvihol tú mincu a prečo si ju nechal. Určite nemal v pláne plytvať svojím voľným časom na klábosenie s Potterovým externým mozgom. Bolo dosť blbé počúvať jej nonstop blábolenie v triede.

Nastala mimoriadne dlhá pauza a Draco si začal myslieť, že to zabalila.

_Devlin? _stálo tam znova.

_Áno?_

_Ďakujem ti. Naposledy som ti to zabudla povedať._

Draco sa začervenal a pustil mincu. Pekelne isto by si mi nepoďakovala, keby si vedela, že som Draco Malfoy. Tá myšlienka mu pripadala nevhodne zábavná. Draco Malfoy mal nekonečnú vďačnosť Hermiony Grangerovej. Satan by si už mal objednať rukavice a lyže.

Zdvihol mincu. Napísala: _Nie si veľmi komunikatívny, že nie?_

_Nemyslíš, že ty si dosť komunikatívna za nás oboch? _

_Tipujem, že je to pravda. Môžeš mi povedať, kde si?_

_Nie._

_Môžeš mi povedať niečo o sebe?_

_Radšej nie._

_Môžeš mi povedať, aké je počasie? _Zaškeril sa nad jej frustráciou.

_Musel by som sa pozrieť z okna a v tejto chvíli je mi celkom príjemne. _

_Si v posteli?_

Pomyslenie na to, že si ho Hermiona Grangerová predstavuje v posteli, spôsobilo, že sa Draco cítil skoro tak nepríjemne ako pri rozhovore s Temným pánom, kým sa ten jedovatý had plazil okolo jeho nôh.

_Áno_, priznal.

_Si mladý alebo starý človek?_

_Nie celkom mladý, nie celkom starý._

_Muž?_

_Určite._

_Jazvy?_

_Malá jazva na mojom ľavom zadku, keď sa dala uniesť jedna vášnivá milenka._

_Myslím, že to som nepotrebovala vedieť._

_Myslím, že to si sa nemala pýtať._

_Prepáč, len som chcela o tebe vedieť viac._

_Asi si na tom lepšie, keď nevieš. _

Nastala ďalšia dlhá pauza. Skoro jej poslal otázku, zrazu neochotný ukončiť ten rozhovor, ale slová sa vynorili znova.

_Tá tvoja jazva... stopa po zuboch, nechtoch či spôsobená prútikom?_

Nad tou otázkou sa Draco skoro zasmial nahlas.

_Klamal som. Moja pokožka je absolútne dokonalá a jemná ako hodváb. _

_Potom si dosť fešák na to, aby si bol domýšľavý? _

_Nie, vyzerám ako škriatok. S dokonalou pokožkou._

_Povedal si mi dnes niečo, čo bola pravda? _spýtala sa.

_Áno._

_Ktorá časť?_

_Tá posledná. Nikdy by som o svojej zamatovej pokožke neklamal._

_Dobrú noc, Devlin Whitehorn._

_Dobrú noc, Grangerová._

Usmial sa a odložil si prútik. Kto by bol tušil, že rozhovor s Hermionou Grangerovou môže byť v skutočnosti... zábavný? Sfúkol sviečku a pokúsil sa zablokovať Averyho chrápanie.

Mal povedať Hermione o zajtrajšom plánovanom útoku, ale čo dobré by to prinieslo? Draco nevedel kde, kedy a prečo. Jednoducho bude musieť počkať a zistiť to.


	10. 10 kapitola  Zničené sny

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/**s/**3414902/3/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola desiata - Zničené sny**

Harry sa prebudil relatívne zavčasu, ale premýšľal v posteli až kým nezačul, že sa Ron prehadzuje. Nebolo treba hnať sa na Rokfort s prázdnym žalúdkom. Z prízemia počul tlmenú aktivitu, bezpochyby sa Bill a pán Weasley chystali do práce. Harry uvažoval, či má strýko Vernon v pláne ísť dnes do práce... Najpravdepodobnejšie je, že zdrhne čo najskôr a použije svoju prácu ako výhovorku k úteku. Harry pocítil bodnutie viny kvôli tomu, že tu zanecháva Dursleyovcov na starosť úbohej pani Weasleyovej a Lupina.

Ron zazíval a posadil sa tesne predtým, než Hermiona zaklopala a vošla. Ron vykríkol a trhol prikrývkami k brade.

"Hermiona! Čo keby sme neboli vhodne oblečení?"

Prevrátila očami. "Ako keby som vás dvoch nikdy predtým nevidela v pyžame. No tak, poďme už, skôr než Ginny vstane a bude sa dožadovať ísť s nami. Viete aká je."

To vyburcovalo Rona z postele a chmatol po svojom oblečení, keď Hermiona zmizla dole schodmi. Harry sa k nemu pripojil v pomalšom tempe, až kým Ron nepovedal: "Má pravdu. Radšej si švihnime. Ginny spustí riadny povyk a mamka nám pôjde po krku. Musíme sa vykradnúť."

Harry prikývol a napchal si svoj neviditeľný plášť do veľkého vaku, ktorý si prehodil cez plece. Ron naň hodil niekoľko čokoládových žabiek a pokrčil plecami, keď sa Harry zaškeril od ucha k uchu.

"Možno budeme hladní."

Vliekli sa dole schodmi, snažiac sa tváriť nevinne. Pani Weasleyová si ich nevšimla, pretože sa rozprávala s profesorkou McGonagallovou.

"Pani profesorka!" šťastne vykríkol Harry a posadil sa ku stolu vedľa Hermiony. O chvíľu neskôr sa k nim pripojil Lupin a pani Weasleyová kmitala okolo nich pri napĺňaní tanierov a šálok krátkymi švihmi svojho prútika.

"Ahoj, Harry," povedala McGonagallová. "Je milé znova ťa vidieť."

"Vás tiež, pani profesorka."

"Nuž, predpokladám, že mám zopár dobrých správ. Včera mi prišiel list od správnej rady. Rozhodli sa povoliť, aby sa škola znova otvorila. Nie som si istá, koľko rodičov bude považovať za bezpečné poslať tam svoje deti... ale Rokfort sa tak či tak otvorí." Vzdychla si. "Teraz mám ťažkú úlohu nájsť vhodných učiteľov. Stále môžem učiť Transfiguráciu, ak to bude nevyhnutné, hoci radšej by som neplytvala časom. Toto by sa mohlo ukázať ako nebezpečný rok a ja nie som... nie som Albus Dumbledore, že nie? Koho môžem asi tak nájsť ako učiteľa Obrany proti čiernej mágii? Hlavne tento rok, keď by to mohlo byť to najdôležitejšie, čo sa môžu študenti naučiť."

Harry mlčal. Nielen že nemal žiadne informácie ohľadne čohokoľvek ako reakciu na výber učiteľa, ale pretože sa v septembri nevracia do školy, tak ho to tiež až tak hrozne nezaujímalo. Hoci túto pikantnú novinku nemal ešte v úmysle rozhlásiť.

"Takže, pani profesorka, vraciate sa dnes na Rokfort?"

"Áno. Je treba urobiť veľa príprav a musia sa poslať listy. Nebesia, tie listy už mali byť rozoslané niekoľkým prváčikom."

"Môžem...môžeme ísť s vami?"

Molly vydala protestujúci zvuk, ale McGonagallová už hovorila.

"Áno, Remus ma už informoval, že si praješ použiť Albusovu mysľomisu, hoci nemám potuchy na čo by ti to bolo dobré. Predpokladám, že to má niečo spoločné s... vecou, ktorú nám odmietaš prezradiť?"

Harry prikývol.

Vzdychla si. "Potom dobre. Predpokladám, že slečna Grangerová a pán Weasley ťa budú sprevádzať?"

Ron zazrel na svoju matku tak urputne, že momentálne stisla čeľusť a otočila sa, aby bez slovka tresla riadom. Harry znova prikývol.

Hestia Jonesová s chichotom vošla do kuchyne. Jej ružové líca boli ružovejšie než zvyčajne a zjavne bola zadýchaná.

"Panenka skákavá, dnes mám Harryho strážnu službu a úplne som zabudla, že je tu! Šla som celú cestu na Privátnu ulicu číslo 4 a potĺkala som sa tam, čudujúc sa, prečo je o tejto hodine v tom dome tma. Krátko som si pokecala s Arabellou, ktorá tam len pre istotu dozerá."

"Dobre, môžeš nás odprevadiť na Rokfort," rozhodla McGonagallová. "Kde je dnes ráno Divooký?"

"Sliedi na Malfoy Manore s Tonksovou," odpovedal Lupin a trochu sa prikrčil. "Radšej by mali čoskoro podať správu."

"Sú preč len tri hodiny, Remus," prehovoril Harrym nepovšimnutý Sturgis Podmore, ktorý driemal v rohu. Lupin sa zamračil.

"Potom by sme radšej mali ísť," odvetila McGonagallová. "Mám veľa práce."

"Pani profesorka?" spýtal sa váhavo Harry. "Veľmi by vám vadilo, keby sme sa najprv zastavili... v Godrikovej úžľabine? Viete, kde to je, však?"

V izbe nastalo šokované mlčanie, pretože Harry tento nápad spomenul len Ronovi a Hermione. Profesorka McGonagallová vyzerala zaskočená.

"Nikdy si tam nebol?" spýtala sa pani Weasleyová, znejúc prekvapene. "Albus ťa tam nikdy nevzal?"

Harry pokrútil hlavou.

Pani Weasleyová vyzerala, ako keby mala prepuknúť v plač. "Ach, úbohý chlapče! Keby som to len vedela! Boli by sme... prečo ma to nikdy nenapadlo?" Harry sa ju ponáhľal upokojiť.

"To je v poriadku. Nemyslím si, že som bol až doteraz úplne pripravený."

"Samozrejme, Harry," potichu prehovorila McGonagallová. "Vezmeme ťa tam."

"Ja pôjdem tiež," ozval sa Sturgis a zdvihol sa zo stoličky. "Pochybujem, že Ten-Koho-Netreba-Menovať sleduje to miesto, ale človek nikdy nevie, že?"

ooOoo

Objavili sa na niečom, čo vyzeralo ako zadný dvor. Tráva siahala po kolená a bola stále mokrá od raňajšej rosy. Dvor obklopovali živé ploty, prerastené a prepletené. Štrkový chodník bol skoro neviditeľný vďaka burine, ktorá ho pridusila. Hrčovitá jabloň v jednom rohu odhaľovala počiatky jabĺk vykúkajúce pomedzi pokrútenými vetvami.

Harry si ledva všímal svoje okolie - jeho oči boli upriamené na rozpadajúce sa základy viditeľné v strede zelene. Do vzduchu vyčnieval jediný komín, nedotknutý, až na niekoľko chýbajúcich tehiel navrchu. Podišiel vpred, ignorujúc trávu, ktorá mu zmáčala nohy. Naozaj tu toho nebolo veľa k videniu. V strede ruín ležalo zopár spálených, zlomených trámov, skoro neviditeľné vďaka záplave viniča, ktorý si tie základy zabral.  
Harry pocítil, ako mu do hrdla vyskočila guča. Toto bolo to, kde to pre neho všetko začalo - a pre jeho rodičov skončilo. Rozhliadol sa po idylickej krajine, ktorá obklopovala zvyšky domu. Dom bol relatívne izolovaný, tak ako väčšina čarodejníckych domov. Za rozbitým plotom vpredu a skrz roklinu medzi kopcami sa kľukatila príťažlivá vidiecka krajina. Na chvíľu si Harry predstavil, aké by to bolo vyrastať na tomto mieste. Bol by sa štveral po stromoch, hral by sa v blate na ceste, v zime by sa kĺzal po zasnežených kopcoch a utekal domov pre utešujúci bozky, kedykoľvek by si buchol koleno. Bol by vyrastal so znalosťou mágie, s hraním metlobalu a nedočkavo by čakal na svoj list z Rokfortu... Uprostred návalu ohromného zármutku dospel k hroznému presvedčeniu. Voldemort mu ukradol viac než len jeho rodičov. Pripravil ho tiež o šancu na šťastné detstvo. Vykorenil hračky a narodeniny a radosťou naplnené Vianoce.

Ron a Hermiona boli zrazu vedľa neho. Slzy stekali po Hermioniných lícach. Zjavne vždy vedela, čo Harry cíti. Zaletel pohľadom na Ronovu uslzenú tvár a uvedomil si, že hoci v tú hroznú októbrovú noc tak veľa stratil, osud mu pomohol získať dvoch najväčších priateľov, ktorých kedy kto poznal. Keby bol vyrastal v mieri, ochraňovaný a milovaný, bol by sa stal iným človekom. Dokonca aj keby stretol Rona s Hermionou, nikdy by nečelili takým úlohám, ktoré sa im za posledných šesť rokov vrhali do cesty. Nikdy by k nemu nemali tak blízko ako práve teraz.

Slzy, ktoré Harry zadržiaval, začali nakoniec padať a on objal rukou svojich priateľov. Mocne ho objímali, podporovali ho pred ruinami toho, čo mohlo byť, pretože prešli každou situáciou v jeho nenormálnom živote.

Dlhý čas mlčky spoločne stáli a potom McGonagallová vykročila dopredu a odkašľala si.

"Poďte tadeto," povedala potichu a prerážala si cestu pomedzi vlhké stonky a okolo základov. Skupina kráčala mlčky po opustenej ceste. Popri štrkovej ceste, ktorou kráčali, neboli žiadne iné domy. Cesta sa vinula pomedzi nízke stromy a po malom moste, ktorý preklenoval bublajúci potok. Na vrchu malého stúpania prišli k železnému plotu, ktorý čiastočne zakrývali staromódne ružové kríky. Opojná vôňa naplnila vzduch a včely už mali plné ruky práce s nektárom. Vyzeralo to veľmi mierumilovne.

Brána, ktorá vyzerala byť prežratá hrdzou, bola otvorená a trochu sa klátila. Profesorka McGonagallová ich zaviedla na malý cintorín. Prešli okolo niekoľkých náhrobkov s menami, ktoré Harry nespoznával a nakoniec zastavili pred dvoma náhrobkami z bieleho mramoru, jednoducho popísanými.

_James Alaric Potter - 1958 - 1981 Milovaný manžel a otec_

_Lily Evansová Potterová - 1958 - 1981 Milovaná manželka a matka_

McGonagallová si kľakla a odstránila stonky uschnutých rastlín, ktoré spočívali na hroboch. Vyčarovala dve obrovské kytice čerstvých kvetín a položila kyticu pred každý kameň. Potom ustúpila k ostatným a nechala Harryho samého.

Teraz keď tu bol, Harry nevedel, čo urobiť. Cítil sa bližšie k svojim rodičom, keď sa pozeral do Zrkadla z Erisedu - zdalo sa, ako keby tam boli prítomné ich duše. Tu necítil nič. Podivne ho tá myšlienka upokojila. Jeho rodičia neboli na tomto mieste, v tomto chladnom kúsku zeme. Luna mala pravdu - boli za závojom, opätovne spojení so Siriusom. Trochu sa pri tej myšlienke usmial.

Hermiona pozorne sledovala Harryho. Nebola si celkom istá, či táto návšteva bol dobrý nápad. Prečítala si nápisy na náhrobkoch, ktoré žiarili nabielo a nebola na nich žiadna špina. Niekto zjavne navštevoval tie hroby pravidelne. Lupin? McGonagallová? Pravdepodobne všetci členovia Rádu.

Hermiona si všimla niečo čudné a vykročila dopredu, aby si zbližša obzrela hrob Lily. Náhle zalapala po dychu, keď sa medailón na jej hrudi zahrial. Odišla trochu nabok od ostatných a vytiahla ho von.

_Ďalší útok. To čudné dievča z Bystrohlavu. Blondína. Radšej si švihnite._

Hermiona mala pocit, že jej z tváre zmizla krv. Stočila sa k ostatným.

"Smrťožrúti idú po Lune!" vykríkla. "Musíme okamžite ísť! Pani profesorka, viete kde býva?"

"Áno, ale -" McGonagallová na ňu zízala, ale nebol čas vysvetľovať, ako to vie.

"Potom so sebou vezmem Rona. Vy vezmite Harryho. Niekto by mal varovať Lupina!"

"Ja to urobím," ponúkla sa Hestia.

"Ja pôjdem do kancelárie Sršňa, aby som to povedal jej otcovi - teraz je už asi v práci. Stretneme sa tam s vami," povedal Sturgis Podmore.

Bez ďalšieho rozhovoru sa odmiestnili.


	11. 11 kapitola Luna

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/11/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola jedenásta - Luna**

Dracovo prebudenie Severusom Snapom nikdy nebolo príjemným zážitkom. Našťastie dnes Snape len stiahol prikrývky z postele namiesto toho, aby ho oblial studenou vodou, ako to pri niekoľkých príležitostiach urobil.

"Krucinál, čo je to tentoraz?" vyprskol Draco. Bol podráždený vďaka prekliatemu Averyho chrápaniu, ktoré mu zabránilo, aby sa slušne vyspal. Neochotne sa vyštveral na nohy a presunul sa bližšie k ohňu, keď schmatol svoj župan z operadla kresla.

"Obleč sa. Musíme ísť."

"Ďalší dom, ktorý treba vypáliť?" spýtal sa znudeným hlasom Draco.

"Nie. Ďalšia šanca, aby si sa stal pravým smrťožrútom."

Draco stočil svoj chladný pohľad k Snapovi, ktorý sa tváril podivne porazenecky. Bývalý majster elixírov vyzeral nesvoj.

"Niečo pre teba mám," povedal Snape a prešiel dopredu, aby podal Dracovi malú knižku viazanú v čiernej koži. Draco si ju vzal a zvedavo preskúmal. "Je to zoznam niekoľkých kúziel, ktoré som vynašiel a spôsob ako ich použiť. Nie som si istý, koľko času spoločne strávime, takže ťa možno nebudem môcť učiť."

Draco bol tým darom zmätený, rovnako ako aj Snapovým prístupom. Draco sa nikdy k Snapovi necítil nejako zvlášť blízko, hoci niekoľko rokov hlasito tvrdil, že Snape je jeho obľúbený učiteľ. Stále bol autoritatívnou postavou a takíto sa nikdy nijako zvlášť vysoko v Dracovej hierarchii neradili.

"Ďakujem ti," povedal jednoducho.

"Ešte niečo iné by si mal vedieť," potichu povedal Snape. "Niekto o tom musí vedieť pre prípad, že by sa mi niečo prihodilo. Nikto z ostatných smrťožrútov to nevie, takže_ sa o tom nezmieňuj._ Keby Temný pán mal trebárs len podozrenie, že to vieš alebo že to viem ja..." Snape sa pohol bližšie k Dracovi a prehovoril mu do ucha tak potichu, že ho Draco sotva počul. "Dôvod prečo je nesmrteľný je, že rozdelil svoju dušu do niekoľkých predmetov nazývaných viteály. Keby sa mi niečo stalo, musíš ich vyhľadať."

Snape sa odtiahol, zanechajúc Draca zmätenejšieho než kedy predtým. Viteály? Nikdy ten výraz nepočul.

"Stráž túto vedomosť veľmi dobre," povedal Snape stíšeným hlasom. "A sprav s ňou čo uznáš za vhodné. Maj na pamäti lekcie, čo sme ťa s Bellatrix naučili."

"Prečo mi to hovoríš?" dožadoval sa Draco. "Prečo mne? Prečo nie môjmu otco-"

"Prisahal som, že ťa budem chrániť. Keď zomriem, táto informácia ťa možno bude sprevádzať, keď ja nebudem môcť. "

"Niekam sa chystáš?"

"_My_ sa niekam chystáme. Ako vieš, každá z našich misií so sebou prináša vysoké riziko, že sa nevrátime. Len robím opatrenia. Odchádzame z knižnice. Ostatní sú už zhromaždení, takže si švihni."

Draco nemal čas dlho uvažovať nad Snapovými slovami. Pripravil sa na ďalšiu potenciálne hrôzostrašnú misiu. Draca tentoraz sprevádzal Snape, Bellatrix, Rodolphus a Mulciber. Keď sa premiestnili na opustenú ulicu, bol rád, že nevidí žiadne známky po vlkolakoch. Stáli pred čudným, malým domom ozdobeným veternými vrtuľkami, záhradnými ozdobami, girlandami a vznášajúcimi sa vlajkami rozličných farieb a vzorov.

"Čo je toto do pekla za miesto?" spýtal sa v úžase Draco.

"Sídlo Lovegoodovcov," odvetila Bellatrix s krátkym smiechom, tlmeným maskou, ktorú mala na sebe. "Tí šialenci sa stretnú s niečím oveľa desivejším, než je čokoľvek v tom ich hlúpom plátku."

Dracova ruka sa zaťala okolo mince v jeho vrecku. Nejasne si spomínal na to čudné blonďavé dievča, ktoré poletovalo okolo Harryho Pottera. Ako sa volala?

Vyslal prostredníctvom mince krátky odkaz. Nebol si istý, čo s tým Grangerová môže urobiť, alebo či ten odkaz vôbec dostane, ale aspoň ju varoval. Nemohla obviniť Devlina Whitehorna z toho, že by sa vyhýbal svojej povinnosti.

Rýchlo sa rozdelili. Snape s Dracom sa priblížili k predným dverám, kým Bellatrix s manželom to obišli, aby zabránili úteku zozadu. Mulciber zostával pozadu, sledoval okná a rozhliadal sa uprene po nejakých hrozbách.

Snape bez okolkov vyhodil do vzduchu dvere a prekvapil to Lovegoodovie dievča - Lunu, zrazu si Draco spomenul - ktorá sedela v kresle s časopisom a brkom v ruke. Snape namieril kliatbu jej smerom, ale dievča nebolo dlho prekvapené. Zvrtla kreslo dozadu a Snapova kliatba sa odrazila od spodku. Luna sa dostala na nohy a vyšprintovala hore schodmi.

Draco sledoval s prútikom v ruke ako Snape za tým dievčaťom posiela kliatbu za kliatbou. Spôsoboval poškodenie stenám v izbe, ale ju úplne míňal.

"Naozaj by si mal popracovať na svojej muške," sucho prehovoril Draco.

"Čuš a choď po nej!"

Draco klusal po schodoch, zvedavý, kde si to hlúpe dievčisko myslí, že ide. Nikto, komu to myslí, by neunikal smerom _nahor_. Nakukol opatrne na medziposchodie, očakávajúc, že sa ho pokúsi niečím ťažkým ovaliť. Nebola nikde v dohľade. Začul z blízkej izby tlmený buchot a prikradol sa bokom k dverám. Nakukol presne včas, aby videl, ako Lunina hlava zmizla v šachte v stene. Kĺzačka do práčovne. Nuž, aspoň tentoraz ide _nadol_.

Draco sa otočil a rútil sa dole schodmi, skoro zrazil Snapa.

"Suterén!" zavolal Draco monotónnym hlasom. Obišiel Snapa a prešiel izbou, aby pohľadal dvere do suterénu. Zrazu sa ozvalo niekoľko prásk oznamujúcich premiestnenie a Draco utekal do kuchyne. Tam zbadal Bellatrix a Rodolphusa vchádzať zadnými dverami.

"Myslím, že sa sem práve dostal nepriateľ," oznámil a trhnutím otvoril dvere do suterénu. "Idem po tom dievčati."

Keď zažal prútik a schádzal nadol úzkymi drevenými schodmi, začul Hermionu vykríknuť. Poriadne rýchlo sa sem dostala. A Potter tiež? Dobre, dobre, dobre, to bolo prekvapenie. Očakával, že sa bude Potter v lete ukrývať ako zvyčajne. Temný pán sa pravdepodobne poteší, keď sa túto novinku dopočuje.

Opatrne vstúpil do suterénu, prútik vysoko a protikúzlo pripravené na jeho perách. Kam to dievčisko šlo? A prečo ho ešte neprekliala? Iste nebola dosť hlúpa, aby zabudla svoj prútik, alebo nie?

"Pozri, viem, že si tu dole. Neublížim ti, tak prečo skrátka nevyjdeš von?"

Draco začul hluk a zvrtol sa, len aby zistil, že jeho teta Bellatrix peláši dole schodmi za ním.

"Kde je? Musíme ju zabiť a ísť! Je tu ten prekliaty Fénixov rád!"

"Myslel som, že som sa o tom zmienil."

Zrazu zozadu zasiahlo Bellatrix zelené svetlo a dosť slušne zletela zvyškom schodov, aby pristála na spodku ako zmuchlaná kôpka. Draco zízal v úžase. Na vrchu schodov zachytil mihnutie habitu a natiahol krk, aby lepšie videl. Bol si istý, že to bola smrťožrútska čierna.

Niečo zažiarilo v Dracovom periférnom videní a on sa zvrtol, prútik pripravený, aby zistil, že Luna Lovegoodová skočila priamo na neho. Obaja šli prepletení k zemi a Dracovi skoro vypadol prútik. Svetlo sa zatrepotalo, ale ustálilo sa, keď Draco zosilnel svoje zovretie. Luna sa vydriapala nahor a utekala k podivnému predmetu, ktorý vyzeral ako hrdzavá kľučka. Draco sa po nej hodil a podarilo sa mu schmatnúť ju za členok práve včas, aby cítil, ako ho unáša preč.

Krucinál. _Prenášadlo._

ooOoo

"Myslím, že sa ma už teraz môžeš pustiť," vecne oznámila Luna. "Ty si smrťožrút? Najprv som si to myslela, ale nemáš masku. Vlastne ťa poznám! Ty si Draco Malfoy, že?"

Draco sa posadil a rozhliadol sa. Boli v niečom, čo vyzeralo ako podzemná jaskyňa. Lunin prútik bol v jej ruke a jeho špička poskytovala dosť svetla, aby sa s jeho pomocou dalo vidieť. Len tak-tak. Vystrelil na nohy.

"Kde do pekla sme?"

"Nemám potuchy. Otec kvôli ochrane pripravil po dome niekoľko prenášadiel. Na toto som si spomenula, keď som ho zbadala."

"Čo myslíš tým, že nemáš potuchy? Ako sa odtiaľto dostaneme?"

Luna pokrčila plecami.

"Domnievam sa, že použijeme _prenášadlo_, aby sme sa vrátili do suterénu. Hoci by som to radšej nerobila, až kým tí ďalší neodídu. Si jeden z nich? Čo chceš?"

Vyzerala poriadne pokojná a nevyvedená z miery na niekoho, koho skoro zabili pri útoku smrťožrútov.

"V skutočnosti nie som jeden z nich, hoci keby to zistili, asi by so zo mňa urobili fašírku," priznal Draco, keď ju nechcel provokovať, aby ho neprekliala. "Prečo si tam nepoužila svoj prútik, aby si sa bránila?"

"Nie som plnoletá, samozrejme. Myslíš, že chcem, aby ma vylúčili zo školy ešte skôr než začala?"

"Myslím, že pri skoro smrteľnom útoku urobia výnimku."

"Nie nevyhnutne. Harryho skoro vylúčili, keď ho pred dvoma rokmi napadli dementori. Ministerstvo je úplne skorumpované, aby si vedel. Rufus Scrimgeour je skoro taký zlý ako Cornelius Fudge, hoci si myslím, že nezavraždil žiadnych škriatkov."

Jej oči sa prižmúrili.

"Harry Potter hovorí, že si zodpovedný za Dumbledorovu smrť."

"Harry Potter hovorí množstvo vecí," zamrmlal Draco, obozretne ju sledujúc.

Luna sa zrazu posadila do tureckého sedu na studenej a špinavej zemi. Draco sa od nej odvrátil na dosť dlho, aby preskúmal cestu von. Nevidel žiadne dvere, pukliny či diery, ktorými by sa dalo uniknúť. Ktorý imbecil by pripravil východ v diere, z ktorej niet úniku? Predpokladal, že by sa mohol odmiestniť von, ale bolo to príliš riskantné bez toho, že by vedel kde je. Čo keby boli míle pod zemou?

"Som ochotná vypočuť si tvoju verziu," prehovorila Luna. "Vždy je možné, že ťa posadli algamotry. Bol si v poslednej dobe na Sardínii?"

Draco na ňu zízal, ale bolo zrejmé, že nikam bez nej neodíde. Tá hrdzavá kľučka bola dve palce od jej ľavej nohy a položila na ňu veľkú skalu. Keby to bolo nevyhnutné, asi by si ju mohol privolať, ale bolo by lepšie, keby ju prehovoril, aby ich odtiaľto zobrala oboch. Nervózne sa rozhliadol. Nebol veľkým nadšencom uzavretých priestorov.

Vzdychol si a znova venoval svoju pozornosť Lovegoodovej. Mala na sebe čudnú sukňu v odporných farbách, ktorá vyzerala ako cigánska a tmavý modro-zelený sveter, ktorý bol čiastočne zapnutý odhora nadol. Zdalo sa, že má každú ponožku inú a okrem toho boli stočené okolo jej členkov. Vydýchol a posadil sa oproti nej. Jej náušnice sa podivne rozkývali a on sa predklonil, aby sa na ne pozrel.

"To sú reďkovky?"

"Samozrejme."

Prikývol, načisto zmätený. "Ako dlho máš v pláne držať nás tu dolu?"

"Dosť dlho na to, aby si mi povedal, prečo by som z teba nemala spraviť pudla a nechať ťa tu mondrovianským jaskynným chrobákom."

"Chápem. Pretože si to spomenula, predpokladám, že som bol zodpovedný za Dumbledorovu smrť." Pokojne to mohli mať rovno z krku. Aspoň mu nevzala prútik. Ak to bude nevyhnutné, mohli zviesť čarodejnícky súboj. Tu dole. V špinavej, hrôzostrašnej temnote.

"Ale?" rypla do neho.

"Aké ale?"

"Povedal si to, ako keby si mohol povedať viac."

"_Ale, _nezabil som ho. Mal som to urobiť, ale nedokázal som to. Bol to neozbrojený starec! Mal som čeliť najväčšiemu čarodejníkovi všetkých čias v súboji, ktorý by najpravdepodobnejšie skončil mojou smrťou. Nie chladnokrvne zavraždiť slabého starého muža."

"Dumbledore nebol slabý," neústupne povedala Luna.

"V ten deň bol. Ledva dokázal stáť. Niečo sa mu prihodilo."

Luna si mrmlala niečo pod nosom a Draco mal podozrenie, že z Dumbledorovho stavu obviňuje nejaké imaginárne stvorenie. Na bystrohlavčanku bola dosť patetická. Skoro sa o tom zmienil, ale spomenul si, že nemá v zálohe Crabba a Goyla, aby podporili jeho posmešné poznámky. Zaklapol čeľusť.

Dracova minca sa zrazu v jeho vrecku zahriala. Krútil sa, až kým na ňu nedosiahol a zažal prútik, aby si ju prečítal.

"To je minca Dumbledorovej armády?" spýtala sa Luna. "Odkiaľ ju máš?"

Draco ju ignoroval, kým čítal tie slová.

_Devlin? Kde si?_

_Čo sa stalo s heslom? So Zonkom a tým všetkým?_

_Nie je čas na to, aby si po mne štekal! Zajali Lunu smrťožrúti?_

_Nie, je so mnou. Nech je to kdekoľvek._

_O čom to hovoríš?_

_Prenášadlo. Jaskyňa. Dlhý príbeh. Je bezpečné sa vrátiť?_

Niežeby sa naozaj chcel vrátiť a čeliť Grangerovej. Stále nemala potuchy, kým je. V tú minútu, čo ho s Potterom zazrie, znova k nemu zavíta _Sectumsempra_.

_Skoro. Prehľadávame dom. Myslím, že utiekli._

Luna ho sledovala s podivnými, jasnými očami.

"S kým to hovoríš?"

"S Hermionou Grangerovou," priznal sa, hoci vysloviť tieto slová nahlas spôsobilo, že zneli absolútne nepravdepodobne. Luna musela súhlasiť.

"Neverím ti."

"Ani ona by neverila."

Jej príliš veľké oči sa dokonca ešte zväčšili.

"Ona nevie, že si to ty!"

Draco ju znovu prehodnotil. Možno si zaslúžila byť v Bystrohlave.

"Samozrejme, že nie. Neviem ani prečo jej pomáham. Mal som ťa zabiť a stať sa poslušným malým smrťožrútikom."

"Povedal si to sám. Nedokázal si zabiť neozbrojeného starca, takže iste nedokážeš zabiť patetické, neplnoleté dievča. Ty nie si vrah."

Draco na ňu zazrel.

"Toto počúvam nejako príliš často."

"Potom to musí byť pravda. Veci, ktoré sa neľahko počúvajú, sa musia často opakovať."

_Sú preč_, prezradila minca v návale tepla.

Draco zastonal, zrazu si uvedomil vážnosť situácie. Na jednej strane bol rád, že opustí jaskyňu. Na druhej strane Snape a ostatní nebudú šťastní, že ho stratili. Väčšina ho bude podozrievať, že zdrhol. Nechcel premýšľať o tom, čo asi urobí Voldemort.

"Vraví, že je bezpečné vrátiť sa. Pozri, ak ma Potter a ostatní zbadajú, najprv vyšlú kliatby a otázky budú klásť neskôr."

"Nechaj ísť najprv mňa a ja im to vysvetlím," ponúkla sa Luna. Načiahla sa po prenášadle.

"Počkaj!" zajačal Draco práve vtedy, keď sa jej ruka dotkla kovovej kľučky.

Nič sa nestalo. Zdvihla neužitočnú kľučku a zažmurkala na neho tým jej pohľadom neustáleho prekvapenia.

"Hmmm. Zrejme jednosmerné prenášadlo."

Draco si pomyslel, že ju asi nakoniec predsa len zabije.


	12. 12 kapitola  Prenášadlá

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/12/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola dvanásta - Prenášadlá**

Hermiona sa zjavila v obývačke Lovegoodovcov a na jeden šokujúci okamih hľadela do tváre smrťožrútovi s maskou. Ten smrťožrút zdrhol do kuchyne a skoro sa zrazil s ďalšími dvoma, ktorí sa hnali do tej miestnosti. Hermiona na tú bandu namierila kliatbu, ale všetci naraz zmizli.

Prúd svetla presvišťal okolo nej a ona sa otočila, aby vo vchodových dverách našla ďalšiu postavu v čiernom habite mieriť prútikom priamo na Harryho.

"Pozor!" zajačala a vyslala kúzlo na tú postavu. Smrťožrút zmizol z dohľadu a vďaka jej kúzlu zo zárubne dverí lietali triesky.

"Bacha!" zakričal na ňu Harry a s výkrikom "_Protego!_ " vyslal kúzlo ponad jej plece.

Nech to bolo akékoľvek kúzlo, odrazilo sa, ale smrťožrút v kuchyni nezastavil.

"_Ani hnúť!"_ zajačal Ron, keď mu prúd zelenej pristrihol vlasy. Ronovo kúzlo zasiahlo smrťožrúta v tom istom okamihu ako kúzlo McGonagallovej. Smrťožrút vykríkol a padol horeznak do kuchyne.

Ten vonku znova nakukol spoza rohu a Hermiona naňho vyslala _Expelliarmus_. Jeho prútik mu s roztočením vyletel z ruky a ona začula nahnevaný rev. Začuli podivný búšiaci zvuk smerom od kuchyne a potom zlovestné ticho. Harry sa obozretne priblížil ku vchodu do kuchyne a vykukol spoza rohu.

"Sú preč!" vykríkol a vyštartoval. Hermiona zavrčala a rozbehla sa za ním, len aby zazrela ako vyskočil zadnými dverami von. Kedy sa naučí nebyť tak prekliato unáhlený?

Zastavila na zadnom schodisku po tom, čo skoro za Harrym zbehla dole.

"Kam šli?" spýtal sa.

"Suterén!" vykríkla. Ponáhľali sa znova do kuchyne a otvorili dvere do pivnice práve včas, aby začuli tlmené zapraskanie premiestňovania. Harry zbehol dole schodmi ako blesk, ale Hermiona zostala stáť, pretože mala pocit, že je príliš neskoro. Harryho hlas to potvrdil.

"Nik tu nie je! Prekliati zbabelci! Nikdy nezostanú a nebojujú pokiaľ nie sú v prevahe šesť na jedného!"

McGonagallová s Ronom vošli do kuchyne práve vtedy, keď sa Harry vrátil na vrch schodov.

"Ten jeden vonku ušiel," povedala McGonagallová.

"Ale kde je Luna?" spýtal sa Ron.  
Hermiona vytiahla medailón. Čas tajomstiev zrejme uplynul.

_Devlin? Kde si? _

Uľavilo sa jej, keď zistila, že Luna aj Devlin sú v bezpečí.

"Luna je s Devlinom," povedala ostatným po krátkom rozhovore prostredníctvom mince. "Zrejme tu bolo prenášadlo a sú niekde v jaskyni."

"Kto do pekla je Devlin?" dožadoval sa Ron.

"Devlin Whitehorn. On je ten, čo ma varoval o útoku na mojich rodičov. A na Lunu."

"Devlin _Whitehorn_?" spýtal sa nedôverčivo Harry.

"Áno. Prečo?"

"Devlin Whitehorn je zakladateľ Nimbus Company," vysvetľoval Harry. "_Čítala_ si vôbec nejaké knihy o metlobale, čo si nám kúpila?"

Hermiona sa začervenala. "Nuž, nie. Viete, že si myslím, že metlobal je nudný. Ale to sem nepatrí. Toto nemôže byť _skutočný _Devlin Whitehorn, že nie?"

"O tom pochybujem," odvetil Ron a pokrčil plecami. "Ale o tom, kto sa chce pripojiť k smrťožrútom, sa nehovorí, nie? Možno je v celej tej čistokrvnej veci zapletený. Alebo bol, ak zmenil strany. Ako dlho si s ním vôbec v kontakte?"

Hermiona sa chvíľu sústredila. "No, čoskoro zistíme, kto to v skutočnosti je. Povedala som mu, že je bezpečné vrátiť sa."

Vzdychla si, dosť sklamaná zistením, že Devlin by mohol byť obchodník stredného veku. Predstavovala si ho ako mladého, vtipného, trochu strápeného muža, ktorý bojuje, aby unikol putám zla, ktoré ho obklopuje. Zamračila sa a striasla zo seba svoje bláznivé fantázie. Asi bude mať tvár ako škriatok.

Minca v jej ruke sa rozohriala a ona sa na ňu pozrela.

_Malý problém. Slečna Zaradená-omylom-do-Bystrohlavu mi hovorí, že to je jednosmerné prenášadlo. Zdá sa, že tu budeme trčať, až kým nás nezachránite._

V druhej izbe nastal rozruch a všetci sa ponáhľali späť, kde našli Sturgisa Podmora a Luninho otca objaviť sa v kozube Lovegoodových.

"Kde je moja dcéra?" dožadoval sa pán Lovegood.

"Je v bezpečí, ale je v nejakej jaskyni. Podľa všetkého použila prenášadlo. Dúfali sme, že nám poviete, kde skončili."

"Oni?"

"Je s... priateľom."

Obočie pána Lovegooda sa stiahlo v sústredení.

"No, to záleží samozrejme na tom, ktoré prenášadlo použila. Mnohé z nich vedú do jaskýň. Dúfajme, že nepoužila to, čo vedie do Nepálu... na mojej poslednej návšteve sa tam nasťahovala skupinka trolov..." Poškrabal si hlavu. "Dobre, prekontrolujem to tu. Zistím, ktoré použila." Zamieril na poschodie. Hermiona sa bezmocne pozrela na ostatných.

McGonagallová vyšla na chvíľu von a potom sa vrátila.

"Poslala som správu Lupinovi. Povedala som mu, že sme nebezpečenstvo odvrátili. Teraz už vážne musím ísť na Rokfort. Tieto výlety ma hrozne zdržali."

"Ja nechcem odísť, kým nebudem vedieť, že je Luna v bezpečí," prehovorila Hermiona. _A Devlin_, povedala si v duchu. Nemala v úmysle dovoliť, aby ho objavili a pomýlili si ho so smrťožrútom, aj keby to bol muž stredného veku a vyzeral ako škriatok. Harry sa na ňu prapodivne pozrel, vediac, že Luna nebola jej obľúbeným človekom, s ktorým by trávila svoj čas. "Harry, ty s Ronom pôjdete s profesorkou McGonagallovou. Dobehnem vás. Nebude to dlho trvať, keď je tu teraz pán Lovegood."

Harry chcel protestovať, keď Sturgis Podmore prehovoril. "Ja s Hermionou zostanem."

Po troške dohadovania sa McGonagallová, Harry a Ron odmiestnili, mali namierené do Rokvillu.

Pán Lovegood sa vrátil z poschodia, nesúc fialový pohár so zlatým písmom na boku.

"Toto som všade hľadal!" vykríkol. "Je to môj suvenír z -"

"Pán Lovegood, môžeme sa sústrediť na nájdenie Luny, prosím? Možno keby sme sa premiestnili do všetkých jaskýň, ktoré vás napadnú -"

Pán Lovegood vehementne pokrútil hlavou.

"Ach nie. My sa nikdy nepremiestňujeme. Hrozne riskantný spôsob cestovania. S Lunou cestujeme len prenášadlom alebo letaxovou sieťou."

Hermiona takmer napodobnila Harryho a v zúfalstve sa potiahla za vlasy.

"Potom si možno dokážete spomenúť do ktorej jaskyne sa mohla Luna preniesť? Nejaká bez východu, možno?"

Pán Lovegood zahmkal a pokrútil hlavou.

"Bez východu? To by bolo neobyčajne hlúpe. Všetky majú východy. Vezmite si napríklad túto -" Pokročil vpred a zdvihol to, čo vyzeralo ako vypchatá prepelica (cz: vycpaná křepelka) - a zmizol. Hermiona chvíľu zízala na prázdne miesto a potom sa potiahla za vlasy. Silno.

"Ak to bolo ďalšie jednosmerné prenášadlo, myslím, že budem jačať!"

"Radšej dúfajme, že bolo," poznamenal Sturgis z miesta, ktoré zaujal pri okne. "Smrťožrúti sú späť."

Bežala k nemu včas, aby videla najmenej šesť maskovaných smrťožrútov zhmotniť sa na dvore. Jeden z nich zdvihol prútik smerom k domu. Hermiona schmatla Sturgisa a odmiestnila sa.

Dopadla na kolená, keď sa dostali na miesto určenia. Asistované premiestňovanie bolo náročné a už ho dnes ráno vykonala dvakrát. Sturgis jej pomohol na nohy, ale nič nepovedal. Jeho pohľad bol upriamený na bod za jej plecom a tváril sa pochmúrne. Zdráhavo sa otočila, ale žiaden smrťožrút sa nestretol s jej pohľadom. Namiesto toho uvidela pomalú špirálu dymu vinúť sa z hromady sčernených trámov.

"Prečo si nás priviedla sem?" zachrípnuto sa spýtal Sturgis.

"Je to blízko k Lovegoodovcom. Viac než na útek som nemyslela," zašepkala. Bolo jej fyzicky zle, keď videla, čo urobili s Brlohom, dejiskom toľkých príjemných spomienok. "Ach bože, nemôžem uveriť, že toto urobili. Aký to malo účel?"

Sturgis nič nepovedal a Hermiona už odpoveď poznala. Odvrátila sa skôr, než sa mohla rozplakať a zadržala svoj rastúci hnev.

"Poďme," prudko povedala. "Musíme sa ubezpečiť, že sa pán Lovegood nevrátil. Nie je to ďaleko."

Pohla sa. Mraky sa začínali lámať a bolo mierne teplo. Formoval sa nádherný letný deň. Hermiona nemala náladu, aby si ho vychutnala. Chcela sa vrátiť k Lovegoodovcom a zložiť všetkých tých smrťožrútov sama. Pešo to bolo k Luninmu domu sotva pätnásť minút, to kvôli tomu si to Hermiona vybrala. Bála sa, že by smrťožrúti na dom použili protipremiestňovacie kúzla. Bola by so Sturgisom v pasci - okrem hromady prenášadiel, z ktorých jedno viedlo do jaskyne s trolím brlohom.

V polovici cesty cítila, ako sa minca znova zahriala.

_Plánuješ nás nájsť, správne? _pýtal sa Devlin.

_Áno, ale sú tu komplikácie. Smrťožrúti sa vrátili._

_Hľadajú ma? Aké dojemné._

_Vlastne si myslím, že dúfali, že chytia Harryho Pottera._

_Viem, len som žartoval. Keby som začal horieť, niektorí z nich by prihodili triesky. _

_Prídem tak skoro, ako budem môcť,_ sľúbila.

Keď sa priblížili k domu Lovegoodových, obišli ho, aby získali výhľad spredu. Našťastie tam bolo veľa krovín, ktoré ich zakryli. Smrťožrúti sa prechádzali na prednom dvore. Žiadna stopa po pánovi Lovegoodovi. Dúfajme, že neležal v dome mŕtvy... Kým sa dívali, niekoľkí z nich vyslali oheň na Lunin dom, rovnako ako to urobili v Brlohu. Sturgis sa skoro v zúrivosti prezradil, ale Hermiona ho zasyčaním zadržala.

"Je ich priveľa!"

Smrťožrúti zrazu zmizli. Počkali niekoľko minút, aby si boli istí, že nikto nezostal a potom utekali k domu. Pracovali rýchlo, vyčarovali fontány vody zo svojich prútikov a podarilo sa im zastaviť tie plamene skôr, než narobili veľa škody. Hermiona stála na stráži, kým Sturgis vošiel do domu.

"Nie je po ňom ani stopa. Asi sa nevrátil, inak by sme ho videli."

"To je úľava, ale ako nájdeme Lunu?"


	13. 13 kapitola  Dover

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/13/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola trinásta – Dover**

Draco musel prekonať svoju averziu voči špine. Ležal roztiahnutý na zemi s hlavou odpočívajúcou na svojom zrolovanom smrťožrútskom habite. Zabával sa tým, že vyčarovával z konca svojho prútika rôzne drobnosti: svetlušky, dúhové bubliny, mnohofarebné iskry, ktoré sa bláznivo točili po jaskyni než v miniohňostroji vybuchli; množstvo iskrivých modrých motýľov, ktorí sa rozplynuli v hmlu; spŕšku sladkovoňavých červených ružových lupienkov, ktoré teraz ležali zabudnuté na dne jaskyne.

"Premýšľala som," zrazu oznámila Luna, po dvoch zázračných minútach mlčania.

"Dúfam, že nie o krčorohých chrapogotoch, pretože o tých som už počul dosť na niekoľko životov."

"Nie, premýšľala som, že môj otec by nikdy nenastavil jednosmerné prenášadlo do jaskyne, ktorá nemá žiaden východ. To by bolo šibnuté."

"Samozrejme. Nikto v tvojej rodine by nikdy nebol šibnutý."

Buď to ignorovala alebo nepostrehla ten sarkazmus, pretože sa postavila.

"Presne. Takže tu musí byť východ. Len ho musíme nájsť."

Draco sa prevalil na brucho, aby sledoval ako schmatla svoj prútik zo stredu dna. Kým čakali, zažala ho ako sviečku a upevnila ho skalami. Napochodovala k stene a prezerala si ju zblízka, kým prechádzala rukou po povrchu.

"Toto ťa možno mohlo napadnúť pred hodinou."

"V skutočnosti ma to napadlo, ale teba zjavne zaujímal krčorohý chrapogot, plus som mala vážne radosť, keď som ťa sledovala čarovať - kto by si bol pomyslel, že niekto taký zlý dokáže vytvoriť také pekné motýliky?"

Na chvíľu Draco zvažoval vyčarovať hniezdo jedovatých hadov, ale zarazil sa v tom nutkaní tým, že sa niekoľkokrát upokojujúco nadýchol. Pogratuloval si za svoju trpezlivosť, keď povedala: "Aha! Tu je to."

Veľká časť jaskynnej steny sa zrazu otvorila dohora a vpustila vítaný závan morom obťažkaného vzduchu a jasného slnečného svetla. Draco sa vyštveral na nohy. Pripojil sa k Lune na rímse, z ktorej bol výhľad na obrovskú plochu oceánu. Hlboko dole narážali vlny na zubaté skaly a vysielali nahor spŕšky vody. Napravo sa stáčali útesy až do nedohľadna. Naľavo nebolo vidieť nič okrem skalnej steny a zopár muklovských lodí ďaleko na vode. Draco sa postavil na kraj rímsy a vzhliadol dohora dúfajúc, že nejakým zázrakom zazrie cestu alebo rebrík, alebo aspoň spráchnivené lano. Ako sa dalo čakať, nebolo tam nič okrem päťdesiatich stôp strmej skaly. Draco si vzdychol a vytiahol svoju mincu.

_Grangerová, viem, kde sme._

_To je báječné! _

_Nuž, nie celkom. Sme na Bielych útesoch Doveru. A keď som povedal ´na´, myslel som to doslova. Slečna Chrapogotka našla vchod, takže minimálne sme vonku. Chcem nás vziať na vrchol a pokúsim sa určiť našu polohu. _

_Buďte opatrní._

Draco vedel, že myslela _buďte_ _neviditeľní_. Nemohli nás zazrieť nejakí prekliatí muklovia, že nie? Privolal si svoj smrťožrútsky habit a obliekol si ho. Pozrel sa na Lunu, ktorá nakúkala na vlny pod nimi ako prikovaná.

"Myslím, že vidím murtlapa (cz: hrbouna)," prehovorila. Draco nemal odvahu položiť jej nejakú otázku.

"Poď sem. Musím nás premiestniť na vrchol."

V hrôze na neho zízala. "Nebesia, nie! Snažíš sa nás zabiť? Premiestnenie, no určite."

Draco zaťal čeľusť tak silno, že mal pocit, že mu snáď prasknú zuby.

"Ako potom navrhuješ, aby som ťa tam dostal?" precedil pomedzi ne. "Zhodou okolností so sebou nemám metlu."

"Ty nedokážeš vyčarovať lietacie kúzlo? Dokonca aj ja to dokážem. Až na to, že práve teraz nemôžem. Vieš, mágia neplnoletých."

Draco si poškrabal rukou vlasy a začalo mu dochádzať, prečo sú tie Potterove neustále rozstrapatené. Ako dokázal byť dennodenne pri týchto ľuďoch bez toho, že by ich nepremenil na niečo hrôzostrašné?

Vyčaroval na dievča _Wingardium Leviosa_ a potom ju chytil za rukáv, keď ju začalo unášať smerom k moru. Použil jedno aj na seba a potom strávil ďalších desať minút snahou udržať ich namierených správnym smerom namiesto toho, aby s každým vánkom uleteli. Kým sa preniesli nad tú zelenú trávu a to kúzlo ukončil, bol zmáčaný potom. Rozhliadol sa dokola unavenými očami.

"Nejaká predstava, kde sme?" spýtal sa.

"V Británii?" navrhla.

"Pripomeň mi, prečo by som ťa nemal zabiť."

Ak mu to pripomenula, nepočul to, pretože znova držal galeón.

_Vidím veľa zelenej. Vydrž, sme v priehlbine. Počkaj, než sa dostanem na vrchol._

Kráčal, až kým nestál na vyvýšenine a nerozhliadol sa. Okrem nekonečnej zelene zbadal to, čo vyzeralo ako mólo vyčnievajúce von z vody.

Detailne popísal svoje okolie.

_V poriadku, ste blízko Doveru, malo by sa tam dať dôjsť peši, ak to bude nevyhnutné. Stretneme sa pred Doverským hradom, pod oblúkom. Daj mi vedieť, keď sa tam dostanete. Premiestnim sa priamo k vám len čo usúdiš, že je to bezpečné. _

_Fajn_, odpovedal Draco, hoci pomyslenie na prechádzku bolo skoro rovnako nepríjemné ako pomyslenie na to, že sa konečne prezradí Hermione Grangerovej.

Zvládli to k Doverskému hradu bez toho, že by Draco sotil Lunu do Atlantiku, čo považoval za dôkaz svojej neskutočne silnej vôle.

"Priprav sa," povedal, keď sa dostali na miesto, o ktorom predpokladal, že je ten správny bod. "Pravdepodobne sa totálne rozzúri." Rozhliadol sa, ale turistická aktivita bola zjavne minimálna.

_Sme tu, _poslal.

Hermiona sa primiestnila po rýchlom ospravedlnení Sturgisovi, ktorého nechala proti jeho vôli čakať na pána Lovegooda. Trvalo jej okamih, aby znova nadobudla svoju istotu. Neveriacky zalapala po dychu, keď začula vykríknuté _Expelliarmus!_ Prútik jej vyletel z ruky. V narastajúcej hrôze zízala na Draca Malfoya.

"Ty! Čo si -?" Zastala pri pohľade na Lunu, ktorej pravá ruka bola ovinutá okolo Malfoyovej paže. Ľavou rukou voľne držala svoj prútik a zasnene sa usmievala. To, čo nakoniec preniklo do Hermioninej šokovanej mysle, nebol pohľad na Lunu držiacu sa Malfoya, ale fakt, že ju v naprostom zhnusení nestriasol. Pochybovala, že jej sánka môže klesnúť ešte väčšmi a chvíľu jednoducho nemohla nájsť slová.

Malfoy sa posmešne uklonil a podarilo sa mu to urobiť tak, že to vyzeralo ako urážka.

"Devlin Whitehorn, k vašim službám," povedal a ďalej pokračoval tým svojím patentovaným nenávideným úškrnom.

"To nemôžeš byť ty. To jednoducho nemôžeš byť ty..." konečne dostala zo seba.

"Dnes je trochu spomalená," povedal Draco Lune, ktorá si vzdychla a pustila mu ruku po tom, čo jej venovala milé poťapkanie.

"Vezmem jej prútik," odvetila. "Ty jej to môžeš vysvetliť."

Odbehla s pohmkávaním po trávniku. Hermiona nespustila oči z Malfoya.

"V poriadku, Grangerová, viem, čo si myslíš, pretože si hrozne podozrievavá a nedôverčivá. Spýtaj sa ma na niečo, čo by vedel len Devlin Whitehorn," navrhol.

Hermiona zaťala zuby. "Včera v noci... som ti položila nejaké otázky."

"V skutočnosti celkom dosť otázok a niektoré boli dosť osobné, aby si sa ich pýtala neznámeho, to ťa musím informovať. Nikdy by som nehádal, že _ty _si taká trúfalá, ale predpokladám, že je pravda, čo sa hovorí o knihomoľkách -"

"Tie otázky!" vyprskla.

Draco sa zaškeril od ucha k uchu a zdalo sa, že sa jeho oči blyštia ako naleštené striebro. "Pýtala si sa ma, či mám nejaké jazvy a ja som ti povedal, že mám jednu na -"

"Prestaň, prestaň, prestaň! Ach môj bože." Hermiona sa nemohla červenať ešte viac. Bola absolútne ponížená. "Nemôžem tomu uveriť. Jednoducho tomu nemôžem uveriť." Laškovala - a prekliato _fantazírovala_! - s Dracom Malfoyom! "Ty... si zodpovedný za Dumbledorovu... Prečo si mi povedal o mojich rodičoch?" Cítila ako začína zvyšovať hlas. "Aký vypočítavý dôvod si asi tak mohol mať, aby si ma varoval? A aby si zachránil Lunu? Aký odporný trik to tu hráš?"

Draco si vzdychol a v skutočnosti sa tváril tak, ako ho nikdy predtým tváriť sa nevidela. Nedokázala to celkom zaradiť skôr, než ten výraz zmizol. "Vedel som, že toto bude pre teba ťažké, ale neuvedomil som si, že to bude nemožné. Pozri, pomohlo by, keby som ti dal svoj prútik?"

Pokročil vpred a podal jej ho, zápästie najprv. Podozrievavo si ho prezerala, uvažujúc, čo za zvrátenú hru to hrá. Skoro mu ten prútik vytrhla, ale potom si všimla to napätie v jeho čeľusti. Jeho prsty sa mierne stiahli, keď sa načiahla po prútiku a ona si uvedomila, že to nie je trik - naozaj jej odovzdáva svoj prútik. Prekvapene sa nadýchla a jemne to drevo zovrela. Pustil ho a ukročil, šedé oči prižmúrené.

"Som ti vydaný na milosť," prehovoril. "Čo máš teraz v pláne robiť?"

Hermiona neodpovedala. Myseľ sa jej krútila. Prehrávala si každý rozhovor, ktorý mala s Devlinom - _Dracom!_ - za posledné dva dni. Bol s Lunou dosť dlho na to, aby sa jej niekoľkokrát zbavil. Alebo ju zobral do smrťožrútskeho hlavného stanu. Do pekla, držala sa ho, ako keby boli najlepší priatelia! Otočila sa a zízala na Lunu, ktorá vytiahla Hermionin prútik a teraz sa točila v tráve s doširoka roztiahnutými rukami, blond vlasy jej vo vetre poletovali. Zapotácala sa zo závratu a padla na zem. Hermiona si vzdychla.

"Tvrdila by som, že si na ňu použil _kúzlo pomätenia_, keby toto nebolo Lunino normálne správanie," povedala Hermiona.

"Chceš počuť o krčorohých chrapogotoch?" zareagoval Draco. "Už o nich viem všetko."

Hermiona pokrčila plecami.

"Nie. Radšej by sme sa mali vrátiť. Nemám potuchy, čo s tebou urobiť. Nemôžem ťa vziať k Rádu. Aj keby som chcela. Čo nechcem. Predpokladám, že by to pre teba bol zlý nápad, keby si sa vrátil - kdekoľvek si bol?"

"A pokúsiť sa vysvetliť, kde som bol posledné dve hodiny? Temnému pánovi? A čo keby si sa prevšehodžúsovala na mňa a šla namiesto mňa?"

Hermiona o tom chvíľu premýšľala.

"Myslíš, že by to fungovalo?" spýtala sa.

Draco prevrátil očami. "Nevzala si to vážne, že nie?"

Nevzala, ale zrazu ju znepokojilo, že by niekto mohol prevziať podobu člena Rádu a vojsť rovno na Grimmauldovo námestie číslo 12. Odsunula tú myšlienku nabok na neskoršie preskúmanie.

"Vezmime Lunu domov. Dúfajme, že jej otec sa už vrátil odkiaľkoľvek, kam zmizol."

"Nebude sa premiestňovať. Ani nepoužije mágiu. A asi tucet ďalších vecí."

"Viem. Budeme si musieť vziať muklovské taxi."

Draco sa tváril tak vydesene, že sa v skutočnosti nahlas zasmiala.

"Na rozdiel od toho, čo si myslíš, zvyšky muklov sa o teba neobtrú a neublížia ti."

"To vravíš ty."

Kriticky sa na neho pozrela. "Tak či tak, nemôžeš tu mašírovať v smrťožrútskom habite. Čo máš pod ním?"

"Už sa ma snažíš vyzliecť, Grangerová? Len teraz som zmenil strany."

Veľmi sa snažila nezačervenať sa a myslela si, že sa jej to podarilo. "Ušetri ma tej bezočivosti a nechaj ma pozrieť sa."

Zhodil zo seba habit, aby odhalil tesne padnúce čierne nohavice a čiernu hodvábnu vojenskú blúzu. S jeho strieborno-blonďavými vlasmi a bledou pokožkou vyzeral ako upírsky sen každého dievčaťa. To by nerobilo dobrotu. Gothic-punkové buchty by mu padali k nohám a po meste by sa vliekli za ním.

Luna sa posadila a sledovala ich. Hermiona si bez komentára privolala svoj vlastný prútik. Namierila ním na Malfoya a premenila jeho nohavice na džínsy a jeho košeľu na biele tričko s krátkym rukávom. Draco uskočil.

"Sakra! Varuj človeka než mu premeníš oblečenie, dobre? Čo je do pekla toto?"

Hermionine zuby znepokojene hrýzli jej spodnú peru. V muklovskom oblečení vyzeral ešte viac šik než v tom zastaranom čarodejníckom odeve. Džínsy mu sedeli dokonale a vďaka tomu tričku vyzeral, ako keby patril na roh ulice s cigaretou visiacou mu z pier, kým popiskoval na dievčatá a plánoval svoj ďalší husársky kúsok. Luna sa vrátila a zvedavo sledovala, ako to Hermiona skúsila znova.

"Čo robíš?" dožadoval sa a skutočne zalapal po dychu nad outfitom, do ktorého ho navliekla. "Krucinál! Nie! Draco Malfoy _nebude nosiť oranžovú_! Nikdy. A čo je toto za látku? Strhla si ju z rovno z kozy?"

Navliekla ho do toho najodpornejšieho kostýmu, ktorý dokázala vymyslieť - oranžovo hnedý vzorovaný sveter a khaki nohavice. Problém bol v tom, že vôbec nevyzeral odporne. Vyzeral ako bezstarostný študent, ktorý utiekol z prípravky. Ten typ, ktorý by vás pozval "študovať" do svojho bytu a za menej než päť sekúnd by ste mu sedeli na kolenách. Anjel študentiek strednej školy.

"Do pekla s tebou," zavrčala a po prvý raz si uvedomila, aký je Malfoy naozaj atraktívny. Vždy vyzeral dobre, ale jeho naprostá zloba ju voči tomu zaslepila. Teraz vyzeral ako prekliaty Adonis. Podráždený, mračiaci sa Adonis. Dokonca jeho mračenie bolo nádherné. Obliekla mu čierne džínsy a červené tričko, ktoré vyzeralo, ako keby ho roztrhali vlkolaci. Zo štíhlych bokov mu visela kovová reťaz. Uvedomila si svoj omyl, keď na neho dokonca Luna zízala s ústami dokorán. Vyzeral ako sexy rocková hviezda. Kde do pekla prišiel k tým _svalom_? Mal byť chudý a vyziabnutý!

"Čo presne sa snažíš urobiť?" spýtal sa Draco ľadovým hlasom.

"Snažím sa ťa urobiť nenápadným. Aby si splynul s muklami."

"Nemyslím si, že je to možné," omráčeným hlasom prehovorila Luna.

"Fajn." Znova vrátila jeho oblečenie na pôvodný upírsky šmrnc. "Potom si obleč habit."

Poslušne si znova obliekol habit a ona ho premenila na elegantný tmavošedý kabát. Vydýchla úľavou, keď ho tá látka z väčšej časti zakryla. Preskúmal svoj outfit tým, že sa otočil zo strany na stranu.

"Skutočne nie zlé."

"Áno, nuž, vyzeráš ako medzinárodný špión, ale aspoň ťa nebudú po ulici naháňať dievčatá a hádzať po tebe telefónne čísla. Poďme."

Otočila sa na päte a zamierila do mesta Dover.

"Čo je telefónne číslo?" spýtala sa Luna Malfoya. "Hodila by som po tebe to svoje, keby som jedno mala."

Hermiona sa modlila, aby mala trpezlivosť. Vedela, že ju bude potrebovať.


	14. 14 kapitola  Snovlezci plaziví

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/14/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola štrnásta – Snovlezci plaziví**

Na ceste do mesta Hermionu napadlo, že by mala poslať odkaz Sturgisovi Podmorovi, ale uvedomila si, že by to bolo trochu riskantné, keby to urobila tradičným spôsobom. V skutočnosti to bolo nemožné. Bude musieť jednoducho počkať, kým sa vrátia. Zboku strelila pohľadom na svojich nových zverencov.

"Vieš, Luna, drahá," povedala sladko. "Bolo by príjemné, keby sme sa mohli jednoducho premiestniť späť do tvojho domu. Len tentoraz. Je to vážne bezpečné. Dnes som sa už premiestňovala niekoľkokrát - dvakrát s pasažierom. A pozri, som v poriadku."

Luna jej svojimi príliš veľkými očami venovala hodnotiaci pohľad.

"Môj otec by zúril. Hlavne keby som skončila rozštiepená v strome alebo niečo také."

"Neskončila by si v strome. Ja viem, čo robím."

"Môžeš riskovať svoju kožu ako sa ti zachce. Nemôžeme proste nájsť kozub a odletaxovať sa domov?"

"Koľko čarodejníckych rodín v Doveri poznáš?" spýtala sa Hermiona hlasom, ktorý hraničil s krikom. "Mali by sme náhodne klopať na dvere a pýtať sa, či nie sú napojení na letaxovú sieť?"

Luna tú otázku zvažovala, ako keby ju Hermiona myslela vážne.

"Asi by to trvalo dlho, ale nakoniec by to vyšlo."

Malfoy sa za Hermionou rozkašľal, ale podozrivo to znelo, ako keby maskoval smiech. Strelila pohľadom cez plece.

"Mohli by sme privolať zopár metiel jednoduchým _Acciom_," navrhol. Potlačila zachvenie.

"Nie, vďaka." Radšej pôjde do Vydrieho Svätého Drábu _pešo_, než by použila metlu. Rozhodila rukami.

"Fajn. Tak to bude muklovské taxi."

Schádzali po ceste z hradného kopca a Hermiona pátrala po telefónnej búdke. Jednu našla v blízkosti hostinca Biely kôň a vošla dnu, aby zavolala miestnu taxislužbu. Malfoy balansoval na chodníku, keď sa vyhýbal všetkých chodcom a vyzeral, že radšej skočí na vozovku, než by niektorému dovolil, aby sa ho dotkol.

"Prestaneš s tým?" zasyčala, keď opustila telefónnu búdku. Malfoyovi zažiarili oči.

"Nie, neprestanem."

"Koľkokrát si bol v muklovskom meste? Ak sa ti podarilo vyhnúť sa skutočnému ľudskému kontaktu, nemohlo sa to byť veľakrát."

Malfoy odpovedal: "Okrem Londýna? Veľakrát nie. A nikdy sa mi to nepáčilo." Rýchlo uhol, aby sa vyhol obšuchnutiu od uháňajúceho poslíčka. "Malfoyovci sa nikdy nemiešajú s hum - muklami."

"Potom niet divu, že si taký neznesiteľný fanatik," vyprskla. "Pretože keby si sa aspoň raz na chvíľku "zamiešal", zistil by si, že sú to v skutočnosti ľudia a nie odpad v ľudskej koži."

Nadvihol obočie nad jej voľbou slov a zachichotal sa.

"Odpad v ľudskej koži. To sa mi dosť páči. Musím si to zapamätať, aby som to nabudúce použil na Pottera, keď -" Zmĺkol, keď zalapala po dychu.

"Ach môj bože, Harry," vydýchla. "Zjan-"

V tej chvíli prišiel taxík a zachránil Hermionu pred zvyškom tej myšlienky. Usadila Draca s Lunou dozadu a zaujala spolujazdcove miesto, aby navigovala šoféra. A aby sa vyhla kontaktu s Malfoyom, priznala si.

Na tej päťdesiatmíľovej ceste vo veľkej miere mlčali, až na Lunu, ktorá sa rozhodla porozprávať svojmu nedobrovoľnému publiku všetko o snovlezcoch plazivých, maličkých stvoreniach, ktoré sa vkrádajú do našich snov. Dôrazne naznačila, že Draco bol pod ich vplyvom, keď sa toho roku pokúsil zabiť Dumbledora.

Nanešťastie, jediným človekom, ktorý načúval Luninmu rozprávaniu, bol muklovský šofér, ktorého oči sa počas šoférovania rozširovali a rozširovali, až kým sa Hermione nepodarilo zachytiť jeho pohľad. Priložila si ukazovák k hlave, zakrútila prstom a ukázala ponad plece na Lunu, aby naznačila, že má o koliesko viac. Šoférovi sa uľavilo a potom sa už na Lunu v spätnom zrkadle zhovievavo usmieval.

Kým uháňali vidieckou krajinou, Hermiona premýšľala, čo urobí s Malfoyom. Nemohla ho vziať k Rádu. Nemala odvahu vziať ho na Rokfort. Harry by ho roztrhal na kusy. Pravdepodobne aj ostatní učitelia. Mohla ho odovzdať ministerstvu, ale tí by ho len zamkli v podzemí, ktoré aktuálne slúžilo ako nové väzenie. Existovalo jediné miesto, ktoré ju dokázalo napadnúť, hoci to sa už ukázalo ako nespoľahlivé.

Zvládli to do Vydrieho Svätého Drábu bez nehody a vystúpili z taxíka pred Luniným čiastočne spáleným domom.

Sturgis a pán Lovegood sa prihnali, aby sa s nimi pozdravili. Hermione sa uľavilo, keď zistila, že je pán Lovegood živý a zdravý. Draco sa pomaly vyvliekol z taxíka; našťastie, pretože Sturgis mal prútik zdvihnutý v okamžiku, keď ho zbadal.

"Sturgis, nie!" zajačala Hermiona. "O minútu to vysvetlím!"

Muklovský šofér bol stále v taxíku a Hermiona sa oň oprela, aby mu zaplatila hrsťou muklovských bankoviek, ktoré vyčarovala v Doveri.

"Ste interesantní ľudia," poznamenal.

"Nemáte predstavu," zamrmlala Hermiona.

"Dúfam, že to pojašené dievčisko bude v poriadku."

"Postaráme sa o ňu." Nechala mu značné prepitné a poslala ho vlastnou cestou. Len čo taxík zmizol za svahom, otočila sa, aby našla Malfoya a Sturgisa Podmora zazerať na seba ako dvaja súperiaci vlci, ktorí sa chystajú skočiť tomu druhému po hrdle.

"Mohol by som dostať späť svoj prútik?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Nemyslím si, že by to bol dobrý nápad," odvetila. Vytiahla prútiky z trička, kam ich strčila kvôli úschove. Muklovské oblečenie neposkytovalo veľa možností na uskladnenie prútika.

"Čo tu robí?" vybuchol Sturgis. "Zajala si ho?"

"Nie. Pomáha nám."

"V čom nám pomáha? Aby nám zabili viacej členov? On je krucinál príčinou -!"

"Ja viem!" Zdvihla ruku, aby ho zastavila. "Poďme dnu a vysvetlím to."

Vyslala Harrymu rýchlu správu po patronusovi, aby mu vysvetlila, že sa niečo vyskytlo a že sa k nim pripojí, keď bude môcť. Zabudla spomenúť, že to "_niečo_" bol Draco Malfoy. Mala v pláne odložiť tento rozhovor na tak neskoro, ako sa bude dať.

Vo vnútri bolo rozhodnuté, že Luna s otcom na nejaký čas zostanú v kancelárii Sršňa. Bolo nepravdepodobné, že tam smrťožrúti zaútočia a personál by poskytol aspoň nejakú ochranu, keby tá potreba vyvstala. Pán Lovegood pozbieral niekoľko prenášadiel do košíka, ktorý vzali so sebou. S Lunou im zaželali pekný deň, vkročili do kozuba a zmizli v červenom víre.

Hermiona mala tichú, zúrivú hádku so Sturgisom, ktorá zahrňovala temné pohľady Malfoyovým smerom a niekoľko nahnevaných pohybov rukami. Na jej konci ju Sturgis nedokázal ovplyvniť - hlavne kvôli nedostatku alternatívnych návrhov.

"Je rozhodnuté. Vezmem ho so sebou, až kým neprídeme na to, čo s ním urobiť. Môžeš to vysvetliť Lupinovi. Možno bude mať lepší nápad."

Sturgis, ktorý nahnevane frflal, sa odmiestnil s jedným záverečným nevraživým pohľadom smerom k Malfoyovi. Hermiona si vzdychla a pripojila sa k Dracovi pri okne, kde stál, kým predstieral, že ich rozhovor ignoruje. Trochu pociťovala obavy, teraz keď s ním bola úplne sama.

"Pôjdeš so mnou?" spýtala sa zdvorilo, keď si uvedomila, že sa nikto neobťažoval spýtať na jeho názor.

"Mám na výber?"

"Mohol by si sa vrátiť k svojim smrťožrútskym kamošom."

Jeho šedé oči zažiarili.

"Existujú iné miesta, kam by som mohol ísť."

Prikývla, uvažujúc, na aké bezpečné miesto by mohol ísť. Utiecť ako Karkarov, ale toho našli, nie? Na chvíľu zvažovala, že ho nechá ísť a premýšľala, ako dlho by im trvalo, kým by ho dostihli. Bol by na úteku pred oboma stranami. Smutne sa usmiala. Bolo prekvapujúce, že nechcela, aby zomrel. Zachránil jej rodičov. Priviedol späť Lunu. A nebol schopný zabiť Dumbledora. A ako Devlin Whitehorn sa s ňou rozprával ako skutočný človek.

"Bola by som rada, keby si šiel so mnou," požiadala ho. Nadvihol na ňu bledé obočie a ona so zaťatými zubami dodala: "Prosím."

"Au. Stavím sa, že to fyzicky bolelo," odvetil a zaškeril sa. "Pôjdem s tebou, keď tak pekne prosíš."

Potlačila nutkanie jednu mu vraziť. Namiesto toho sa od ucha k uchu usmiala a prikročila k nemu bližšie.

"Obávam sa, že budeš musieť zniesť desivý dotyk humusáčky. Pokúsim sa neublížiť ti."

Zdvihla ruku a priložila mu ju na krivku jeho čeľuste. Palec mala opretý na jeho líci a končekmi prstov sa dotýkala jeho jemných blonďavých vlasov. Zacítila na chvíľu pod dlaňou jeho tep a uprene ho sledovala, vyzývajúc ho, aby sa strhol. Jeho strieborné oči prebodávali jej, ale nepohol sa.

Spustila kúzlo a odmiestnili sa.


	15. 15 kapitola  Manor a spomienky

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/15/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola pätnásta - Manor a spomienky**

Tonksová si mrmlala pod nosom, aby naštvala Moodyho. Stále jej naznačoval, aby bola úplne ticho, ale po preplazení sa metrami a metrami blata, černičia a nesčítaného množstva slizkých stvorení, potrebovala vypustiť trochu pary.

"Nemohli sme poslednú pol míľu kráčať?" zasyčala.

Moody otočil svoje oko, aby sa na ňu nahnevane pozrel. Prekvapujúco prerušil mlčanie dosť dlho na to, aby vybuchol: "Prečo sme tam rovno nenapochodovali a nezaklopali na dvere?"

"Rovno kam?" spýtala sa.

Moody ukázal rukou. "Tam. Malfoy Manor. Nevidíš ho?"

"Nevidím nič."

Moody prikývol. "To sedí. Ukryli ho. Ale neodviedli veľmi dobrú prácu, keď ho ja stále vidím. Je nejasný, ale je tam."

"Ukryli ho? Myslíš ako náš hlavný stan?"

"Áno. Núti to premýšľať, čo presne museli ukryť, však?"

Moody zasyčal, keď sa chystala odpovedať. "Pššt! Niekto ide!" Natiahol si kapucňu svojho plášťa.

Zavalitý prisluhovač v čiernom habite sa zatúlal k nim na dohľad, ale Moody mal na sebe svoj neviditeľný plášť a Tonksová si upravila vlasy aj pokožku tak, aby splynula s okolím. Ten poskok sa aj tak tváril väčšmi znudene než ostražito.

"Nemyslím, že platia svojmu personálu veľmi dobre," poznamenala.

"Šťastie pre nás. Poďme bližšie. Možno sa mi podarí nazrieť dnu."

Tonksová si vzdychla a nasledovala ho, keď sa plazili ďalším blatom.

Dlhý čas sa len dívali, ale Moody si nakoniec vzdychol. Prehovoril tak potichu, že ho sotva počula.

"Nič. Viem, že sú dnu, ale tie kúzla stále všetko rozmazávajú. Pokiaľ nejaký smrťožrút nevyjde prednými dverami, neuvidíme ich. Vráťme sa."

Stuhli, keď nečakaný náhly pohyb pritiahol ich pozornosť. Niekoľko prisluhovačov malo fofry. Keď dosiahli stred, zmizli Tonksovej z výhľadu. Predpokladala, že to boli vchodové dvere na Malfoy Manor.

"Niečo sa chystá. Myslíš, že majú na tom mieste protipremiestňovaciu kliatbu?"

"Prečo? Máš v pláne tam zaskočiť a spýtať sa, čo sa deje?"

Tonksová sa zamračila a zvažovala, že treskne Moodyho po hlave zablatenou skalou, čo mala po ruke.

"Len sa pýtam."

Moody zavrčal. "Asi nie. Nechceli by, aby ich bolo vidieť ako sa pripráskujú a odpráskujú na pozemkoch. Lepšie je primiestniť sa dnu. Aby nám to neuľahčili."

Tonksová mlčala.

"Ani na to nemysli. Ak ti tam dovolím ísť, Lupin si dá moje zdravé oko na večeru. Okrem toho, mohla by si sa premiestniť zoči-voči tomu, za koho by si sa vydávala. A nikdy predtým si tam nebola, takže by si musela ísť naslepo."

Tonksová si vzdychla, vediac, že má pravdu. Bolo len jednoducho ťažké vedieť, že sú tak blízko k niečomu, čo by im mohlo pomôcť. Čo ak je tam Veď-Viete-Kto? Na čo je dobré byť metamorfágom, ak nemôže využiť svoje schopnosti?

"Len musíme predpokladať, že sú tam. Dočkajme svojho času," zašepkal Moody.

Čakali chvíľku dlhšie, ale prisluhovači sa nevrátili. Tonksová mala po krk čakania na svoj čas. Chcela rozmlátiť niekoľkým smrťožrútom lebku hneď.

"Musíme sa porozprávať s Fredom a Georgeom. Niekto musí vymyslieť čarodejnícke sledovacie kamery."

Bolo by to oveľa príjemnejšie, než sa plaziť blatom kvôli sledovaniu neviditeľného domu.

ooOoo

Harry, Ron a McGonagallová sa zastavili v Kančej hlave na ďatelinové pivo, pretože McGonagallová povedala, že má odkaz pre barmana. Harry s Ronom klesli na lavicu, kým sa McGonagallová potichu rozprávala s fúzatým barmanom, ktorý na nich stále spod previsnutého obočia strieľal čudné pohľady. John Williamson, auror, ktorý sa nedávno pripojil k Rádu, popíjal v rohu a prezeral si nejaký zvitok. Keď o niekoľko minút neskôr odišli a boli z dohľadu Kančej hlavy, Williamson sa k nim pripojil.

Pochodoval vpredu ako predvoj a jeho dlhý konský chvost sa pohupoval s každučkým krokom. Stále mal na sebe jasne červený habit, ktorý obľuboval, hoci to bola čudná voľba na aurora v utajení.

Počasie bolo na prechádzku dokonalé. Harry skoro očakával, že sa niečo na ceste na Rokfort stane, hoci bolo nepravdepodobné, že nepriateľ pozná jeho súčasné miesto pobytu. Vydýchol úľavou, keď sa dostali k bráne a McGonagallová ju švihnutím prútika otvorila. Spomenul si na to, ako ho Snape vpustil dnu po tom, čo mu Malfoy vrazil vo vlaku a uvažoval, či urobili všetko, aby zabránili Snapovi v návrate.

Bol by sa na to spýtal, ale zažil hroznú spomienku, keď kráčal po pozemkoch. Spomenul si ako preklínal Snapa a cítil pritom viac zúrivosti, než si kedy myslel, že je možné, ako vysielal kúzlo za kúzlom a díval sa, ako sa im vyhýbajú. Skoro ho premohla vina. Mal byť schopný Snapa zastaviť. Mal byť aspoň schopný zajať Dumbledorovho vraha. Ako mohol dovoliť, aby Snape unikol?

Pozrel na Hagridovu chatrč a bol rád, keď videl známky nedávnej opravy. V duchu si sľúbil, že sa zastaví a pozrie sa, ako sa Hagridovi darí.

Vošli do školy v závese za McGonagallovou. Williamson ich nechal s mávnutím pri dverách školy, sľúbil, že sa zastaví skôr, než odíde na ministerstvo. Ich kroky duneli v prázdnych chodbách.

"Je to trochu hrôzostrašné, keď tu nikto nie je," hlasito zašepkal Ron.

"Áno, je to ako sa zakrádať po večierke, ale za denného svetla."

"Predpokladám, že kým ste tu, chcete zostať v chrabromilskej veži, že?" spýtala sa McGonagallová. Harry prikývol. Nedokázal si predstaviť zostať niekde inde, hoci bude čudné, keď tam budú sami.

"Lupin vám pošle vaše veci."

Nasledovali ju do riaditeľne a Harry sa snažil nemyslieť na všetky tie časy, čo tu bol pozrieť Dumbledora. Bol rád, keď videl, že kancelária sa zmenila len trochu. Z nejakého dôvodu sa to dalo ľahšie zniesť. Niekoľko vecí bolo preč, vrátane Félixovho bidielka. Roh stola teraz obsadzovala veľká váza kvetín. Harryho oči okamžite pritiahol najnovší portrét na stene. Dumbledorove oči na neho zaiskrili.

"Ahoj, Harry," láskavo prehovoril portrét.

"Dobrý deň," zašepkal Harry.

"Mám pre teba odkaz. Ach. Práve prichádza."

Otvoreným oknom priletel Félix v červenom záblesku krídel. Zastavil na chvíľu pred Harrym a upustil malý pergamen. Harry ho zachytil a fénix vyletel dohora a znova von oknom. Harry prešiel k okennému rámu, posadil sa a zlomil voskovú pečať.

_Drahý Harry,_

_ak čítaš tento zvitok, znamená to, že som nakoniec šiel preskúmať to posledné tajomstvo tajomstiev. Neprial som si opustiť ťa takto skoro a tak hrozne nepripraveného, ale možno toto napraví nedostatok mojej predvídavosti a neochoty poskytnúť ti prostriedky, ktoré potrebuješ, aby si pokračoval v tejto ceste. _

_Bohužiaľ, tá jediná pomoc, ktorú pre teba mám, je len o málo viac než znalosti a špekulácie. Za tým účelom ti zanechávam svoju mysľomisu, o ktorej viem, že ju vyhľadáš, len čo budeš mať pocit, že si pripravený. Pripravil som pre teba niekoľko dôležitých spomienok. _

_Väčšinou sú zoradené v chronologickom poradí a začínajú v ten osudový októbrový deň. Tá jediná nie je moja vlastná a bude ju ťažké vydržať, ale už viem, že si dosť silný, aby si zniesol toto hrozné bremeno, ktoré bolo uložené na tvoje plecia. Budem ti pomáhať každým možným spôsobom, hoci som už za závojom. _

_S úctou_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry mlčky podal zvitok Ronovi a potom vstal a prešiel ku skrinke, kde Dumbledore uschovával mysľomisu. Na hornej polici bolo uložených niekoľko radov strieborných fľaštičiek. Tá prvá bola označená štítkom, na ktorom bolo napísané: _Sirius Black. Godrikova úžľabina (október 1981)_. Harry na chvíľu zatvoril oči a premýšľal o Dumbledorových slovách. Nebol si istý, či je dosť silný, aby túto konkrétnu spomienku zvládol a zrazu vedel, prečo ju Dumbledore zatajil.

Zovrel fľaštičku a vytiahol mysľomisu z miesta, kde odpočívala.

"Si si istý, že to chceš práve teraz urobiť, Harry?" spýtala sa s obavami McGonagallová. _Vôbec to nechcel urobiť._

"Áno."

Zobral mysľomisu k sedadlu pri okne, aby nezavadzal McGonagallovej, kým sa bude zaoberať listami. Harry sa pozrel na Rona.

"Nemusíš zostať... pokiaľ nechceš ísť so mnou."

Harry si skoro prial, aby Ron odmietol, pretože ho tie spomienky ovplyvnia na takej osobnej úrovni, že si nebol istý, či chce svedka. Ale Ron pri ňom stál pri každej nepriazni osudu.

Nebolo by fér vylúčiť ho.

"Pôjdem," povedal Ron. "Blbé je, že tu nie je Hermiona. Možno by si všimla niečo, čo nám dvom ujde. Vieš, aká je. Pokúsim sa dávať pozor. Pre záchytné body, vieš?"

Harry prikývol. To ho nenapadlo.

"Potom poďme." Odzátkoval fľaštičku a nechal prúžok spomienky zavíriť sa v mise. S Ronom sklonili tváre a súčasne... vošli do minulosti.

ooOoo

Ocitli sa v malom domčeku. Na pohodlne vyzerajúcej pohovke sedeli dvaja ľudia. Harry by dal čokoľvek, čo sa len dalo predstaviť, za to, keby sa ich mohol dotknúť, aj keby to malo byť len na okamih. Jeho otec vyzeral rovnako ako v Zrkadle z Erisedu, ale oveľa reálnejšie. Tváril sa uvoľnene, s jednou rukou okolo Lily a druhou v chytľavom rytme ťapkal prútikom po poduške. Harry podišiel vpred a kľakol si pred svojich rodičov, aby mal lepší výhľad. Lily bola vedľa Jamesa a jednu ruku mala na jeho kolene. Druhou držala batoľa a usmievala sa na jeho malinkú tváričku. Harry odtrhol oči od svojej matky a pozrel sa do svojej vlastnej tváre. Malý Harry bľabotal a poťahoval prameň matkiných červených vlasov. Jeho vlastná štica čiernych vlasov bola už vtedy nepoddajná.

"Poďme, nech už to máme za sebou," ozval sa za Harrym dôverne známy hlas. Otočil sa a zbadal ďalších dvoch ľudí sedieť v kreslách, ktoré boli pritiahnuté blízko k pohovke. Sirius bol pred Azbakanom šokujúco driečny, všimol si Harry. Čierne vlasy mal uhladené ako havranie krídlo a jeden prameň mu cez oko padal do čela. Harry sa stavil, že stovky žien bojovali za to, aby mu mohli ten zblúdený prameň uhladiť na miesto. V tejto chvíli bola jeho tvár s ostrými črtami vážna, ale jeho čierne oči žiarili ustavičným veselím, také odlišné a bezstarostné od Siriusa, ktorého Harry poznal.

Vedľa neho sedel Peter Pettigrew, vyzeral skoro upravene, ale trochu nervózne. Nepohodlne sedel na kraji kresla, ako keby chcel z miestnosti utiecť. Harry si z celej sily prial, aby bol Peter v tejto chvíli skutočný. Harry by to bol ukončil priamo tam, ešte skôr než to začalo.

"Si si týmto istý, Sirius?" spýtal sa s obavami Peter. "Stále vravím, že Tajný strážca by si mal byť ty, nie ja."

Jeho oči Siriusa prosili. Prakticky žobral, aby mu táto vedomosť nebola poskytnutá. _Počúvnite ho_, zúfalo si prial Harry. _Nechce vás zradiť, ale vie, že zradí._ Kvapôčky potu vystúpili na Pettigrewovom čele a nervózne mu trhalo nosom.

"Nezmysel," prudko odpovedal Sirius, obraz istoty. "Nikdy ťa nebudú podozrievať, Peter. Je to dokonalý plán. Ak pôjdu po niekom, pôjdu po mne a takto im nič nebudem môcť povedať."

"Modlime sa, aby k tomu nikdy nedošlo," s obavami prehovorila Lily.

Sirius sa zasmial, smiech podobný štekotu, oveľa menej ostrejší než ten, na aký bol Harry zvyknutý. Ten, ktorý nikdy znova nebude počuť. Zlomilo mu srdce, keď to počul.

"Samozrejme, mňa nikdy nechytia. Na to som príliš mazaný. Toto je len opatrnosť. Musíme ochrániť Harryho. Len pre istotu."

James si výbušne vzdychol. "Keby nebolo Harryho, vôbec by sme tu neboli. Boli by sme vonku a bojovali ako zvyšok z vás."

Harry sa otočil, aby videl zelené oči svojej matky zažiariť.

"Nehovor, že to ľutuješ, James," vyprskla a stiahla ruku z jeho kolena. James so smiechom zdvihol ruku.

"Brzdite, pani Potterová! To ma nikdy nenapadlo! Harryho zbožňujem. Len nenávidím, že sa musíme schovávať ako vydesené králiky."

"Neschovávame sa ako králiky. Neexistuje nič, čo by nám bránilo vyjsť von a dať sa spolu s ostatnými zabiť. Toto je jednoducho opatrenie, aby sme udržali Harryho v bezpečí, kým sme tu. Okrem toho sa na budúci týždeň vraciaš do práce."

"Môžeme v tomto pokračovať?" netrpezlivo ich prerušil Sirius.

Bez ďalšieho zdržovania bol malý Harry vložený do Siriusových čakajúcich rúk. Veselo sa natriasal a robil tváričky a šteklil dieťatko, kým si zvyšní traja vážne spojili ruky. Harry sotva dával pozor, kým jeho matka vrhala kúzlo, ktoré spečatilo ich osud. Nechcel to vôbec vidieť.

Keď bol koniec. James povedal: "V poriadku, Tajný strážca Pettigrew. Povez to tajomstvo Siriusovi, aby sem mohol prísť a odísť, ako sa mu zažiada."

Peter poslušne povedal Siriusovi, kde sa dá nájsť rodina Potterovcov. Potom sa spýtal: "Mám to povedať aj Remusovi?"

Sirius s Jamesom po sebe ponad Petrovou hlavou strelili pohľadom.

"Ešte nie, Peter. Ešte nie," potichu odvetil Sirius.

Harry sa pozrel na Rona, ktorého tvár bola uslzená. Ani jeden z nich neprehovoril. Harry si pomyslel, že spomienka skončila, ale túto scénu odnieslo a nahradila ju druhá. Sirius otváral dvere na malom, veľmi preplnenom byte. Niesol krabicu.

"Peter! Priniesol som ti jedlo." Odkopol hromadu oblečenia a položil krabicu na stôl po tom, čo odstrčil nabok hromadu odpadkov. "Krucinál, ty by si si príjemne žil v kanále s inými potkanmi, však? Peter?"

Sirius náhle stuhol a Harry cítil, ako mu zovrelo srdce spolu so srdcom jeho krstného otca.

Vykríkol Petrovo meno ešte raz a jeho výraz dával najavo napätú hrôzu, než sa otočil a vyrazil z dverí.

Scéna sa zase posunula a Harry zalapal po dychu. S Ronom leteli, hoci Harry necítil vo vlasoch žiaden vietor. Leteli vedľa Siriusa, ktorý uháňal temnou oblohou a nútil svoju motorku k jej maximu. Dotkla sa ulice a skĺzla do dych vyrážajúceho zastavenia, ale Sirius už bol preč a utekal k zrútenému domu ešte skôr, než sa motorka dotkla zeme.

"Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie," začul Harry Siriusov ston, keď vedľa neho utekal. Hagrid stál vedľa ruín a držal malý uzlíček. Sirius prebehol povedľa neho do tmavého útvaru, ktorý pripomínal predné dvere. Hodil sa na zem vedľa tela Harryho otca a schmatol ho za plecia. Jamesova tmavá hlava sa zaklonila a Sirius mu zbytočne pritlačil ruku na krk. Harry zacítil, ako mu začali padať vlastné slzy, keď Sirius zovrel Jamesa na svojej hrudi a vzlykal v naprostom zúfalstve, stále mrmlal slová popretia, ako keby tie odriekané slová mohli spôsobiť, že sa nič z tohto nestalo. Sirius takto sedel dlhý čas, nešťastne sa klátil, až kým za ním Hagrid potichu nezakašľal. Kým sa Harry díval, Sirius nežne položil Jamesa na zem a postavil sa. Jeho tvár bola ako vytesaná z mramoru.

"Kde je Lily?" zachrapčal.

"Tam, v tých ruinách," priznal Hagrid. "Nechoď... nechoď dnu, Sirius. Je príliš neskoro."

Sirius sa pozrel na spadnuté sutiny, ktoré Harry len dnes ráno navštívil, hoci odkryté trámy vyzerali surovo ako čerstvé rany. Harry sa modlil, aby Sirius počúvol. Nechcel vidieť svoju matku... Siriusovi sa zasekol dych, ale zjavne znovu nadobudol svoj pokoj, keď sa otočil k Hagridovi a všimol si ten uzlíček, čo zvieral Hagrid vo svojich obrovských rukách.

"To je Harry? Je nažive?"

"Áno. Nevím jakto. Má mrzký rezanec na hlavinke, tunák."

"Môžem si ho chytiť?" spýtal sa Sirius a hlas sa mu trochu zlomil. Hagrid pokrútil hlavou a kŕčovito zovrel dieťa. Dieťatko zafňukalo, ale inak nevydalo žiaden zvuk.

"Nenačim, Dumbledore mi dal jasné porúčania. Vziať Harryho na bezpečné miesto dokým nepovie ináč."

"Ale ja som jeho krstný otec! Som všetko, čo Harrymu zostalo!"

Hagridová tvár bola zatvrdnutá. "Debatni si o tom s Dumbledorom, ale Harry de se mnú."

Na chvíľu Sirius vyzeral ako bez života a Harry si pomyslel, že sa možno znova zosype. Mal pocit, že jemu sa to stane. Potom Siriusovými črtami prešiel hrozný výraz, ľadová zúrivosť, ktorá premohla a zničila tú nádhernú iskru veselosti, ktorá kedysi sídlila v jeho očiach. Harryho bolelo vidieť to; vedieť, že Sirius, ktorý miloval každý okamih života, bol navždy preč, nahradený pomstychtivým duchom, ktorý už nikdy nenájde ďalšiu chvíľku pokoja. Už nikdy, až kým ho kamenný portál nevezme späť k tým, ktorých miloval.

"Peter," zavrčal Sirius tak slabo, že Harry pochyboval, že ho Hagrid vôbec počul. Sirius sa načiahol a jemne sa dotkol na chvíľu Harryho hlavičky. Potom obišiel Hagrida a odkráčal preč.

"Sirius! Kam ideš?"

"Môžeš si vziať moju motorku, Hagrid," zavolal naspäť Sirius. "Už ju viacej nebudem potrebovať."

Hmla sa zavírila a Harry sa našiel sedieť vedľa Rona pred mysľomisou. Ronove líca boli mokré od sĺz, rovnako ako Harryho.

"Potrebujem sa prejsť," trhane povedal Harry. Odišiel z kancelárie riaditeľky, posadil sa v prázdnom výklenku a plakal, až kým mu nezostali žiadne slzy.


	16. 16 kapitola  Kúzla a odkazy

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/16/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola šestnásta - Kúzla a správy**

Harry si nebol istý, ako dlho sedel sám so svojím zármutkom, ale nakoniec vstal a bezcieľne sa ponevieral, až kým neskončil v chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti. Ron tam už bol, obojstranne hral čarodejnícke šachy.

"To bolo brutálne," povedal Ron po zamrmlanom pozdrave. Harry prikývol a Ron pokračoval: "Ale premýšľal som. Ako Dumbledore vedel, že má poslať Hagrida do Godrikovej úžľabiny? Sirius tam mal byť prvý. On bol tým, kto zistil, že je Červochvost preč a mal podozrenie, že niečo nie je v poriadku. Takže, kto to povedal Dumbledorovi?"

Harry o tom nechcel premýšľať. Bol celkom zbavený emócii a chcel, aby niečo odstránilo z jeho mysle tú hroznú spomienku. Ale Ron mal pravdu. Bola to zaujímavá otázka. Nanešťastie jediní dvaja ľudia, ktorí na ňu mohli odpovedať, boli mŕtvi.

"Pettigrew to musel ešte niekomu povedať," prehovoril Harry. "Niekto iný sa díval."

"Potom musel odísť hneď, ako sa tam dostal Veď-Vieš-kto. Nezostal pomôcť."

Harry nad tou myšlienkou rozmýšľal a zrazu mal veľmi zlú predtuchu o identite toho informátora.

"Bol to Snape," prehovoril s definitívnosťou. "Červochvost mu to asi povedal predtým, než to povedal Voldemortovi. Ten umastený blb to asi všetko sledoval. Hoci by nebol pohol ani prstom, aby to zastavil, že? Tak veľmi nenávidel môjho otca." Harry sa zaškeril. "Asi tam stál a tešil sa, až kým to nevypálilo zle a jeho skvelý Pán sa nevyparil. To potom utekal k Dumbledorovi s varovaním. Stavím sa, že znel tak _ľutujúco_, keď vravel, že nemohol urobiť nič, aby ich zachránil." Harry treskol rukou po šachovnici, kvôli čomu sa figúrky premiešali, aby unikli. "Ako mu mohol Dumbledore veriť?"

Ron pokrútil hlavou. "Možno to zistíme v ďalšej spomienke, čo ti nechal. Hoci dúfam, že nie práve teraz."

"Práve teraz nie," súhlasil Harry. "Myslím, že mám toho na jeden deň dosť."

"Potom poďme čmajznúť nejaké jedlo z kuchyne. Umieram od hladu."

Vďaka nedostatku aktivity boli kuchyne hrozivo tiché. Domoví škriatkovia varili len pre zopár členov učiteľského zboru. Harry uvažoval, čo robia škriatkovia po zvyšok času. Mali škriatkovia oddychovú miestnosť? Chodili na dovolenku? Ale bolo tu dosť domových škriatkov, takže Harry a Ron boli čoskoro naložení viac jedlom, než dokázali uniesť. Harry premýšľal, kam šiel Dobby. Možno ho Lupin vyslal na tajnú misiu.

"Ahojte! Bomba stretnúť vás tu!"

Harry sa usmial nad tým prekvapujúcim pohľadom vidieť Freda a Georgea Weasleyovcov nakráčať do kuchyne, ako keby to bola ich každodenná rutina.

"Čo tu robíte?" zamrmlal Ron s ústami plnými sušienok.

"Počuli sme, že je tu Harry," odvetil George.

"Takže nás napadlo, že sa zastavíme," pokračoval Fred.

"Máme zopár nových trikov."

"Spichnutých špeciálne pre teba, Harry."

"Ako ste sa sem dostali?" spýtal sa Harry.

"Prišli sme tunelom z Rokvillu."

"Vedia, že nás nezadržia vonku."

Weasleyovské dvojčatá sa pripojili k Harrymu a Ronovi v ich hostine a potom ich odprevadili do prázdnej učebne Kúziel.

"Toto pasuje," prehovoril George, keď sa rozhliadol.

"Áno, väčšina našich zaklínadiel sú Kúzla."

"Harry, spomínaš si, ako si povedal, že by bolo pekné, keby sa dal kanárikový krém (cz: kanáří piškoty) použiť ako kúzlo?"

"Premýšľali sme o tom. Zvyčajne vytvárame kúzelné predmety, ako napríklad kanárikový krém alebo cloniace klobúky. Ale vážne nie je ťažké obrátiť to."

"Chce to trochu úsilia, ale nie tak veľa ako fiškusu."

"Ako toto!" povedal Fred a namieril prútik na Rona. "_Aviana!_"

Ron sa okamžite stal žltým kanárikom, ktorý nahnevane švitoril, keď čvirikal okolo hláv dvojičiek a pokúšal sa ich ďobnúť. Fred zase zamával prútikom a to kúzlo zrušil.

"To nebolo smiešne!" vyprskol Ron, keď bol zase sám sebou.

"Samozrejme, zrejme stále môžu ako vtáci poletovať a ďobať ťa. Plus to kúzlo dlho nevydrží. Len pár minút," vysvetľoval George.

"Toto jedno je efektívnejšie," ozval sa Fred. Ron zdvihol ruku, aby odvrátil ďalšie kúzlo, ale už bol obalený v obrovskej bubline. Uvoľnil sa, keď zistil, že mu nič neurobí a potom sa zamračil a prudko do nej svojím prútikom ďobol. Nepraskla. Pre Harryho vyzerala ako plexisklo.

"Dúfam, že vo vnútri nemôže čarovať," poznamenal George.

"Áno, len sa to bude odrážať. Tá vec je skoro prekliato nepreniknuteľná."

"Nakoniec, nech je dnu ktokoľvek, dôjde mu vzduch."

Fred vyslal protikúzlo a bublina nehlučne zmizla.

"Prinajmenšom toto aspoň nebolelo," nevrlo prehovoril Ron. "Ale bolo tam horúco."

"Toto ďalšie nie celkom prekračuje hranicu k Čiernej mágii..."

"Ale vedľa tej hranice sa nachádza. Možno je palcom za ňou."

"Na rovinu, mamka by šla do vývrtky, keby vedela, skade máme naše nápady. Čmajzli sme zopár kníh z časti s obmedzeným prístupom, keď sme tu boli."

"Napokon, robiť ľuďom monokel, vyvolávať omdletie a zvracanie nie je presne to, čo by ste nazvali peknou mágiou."

"Ale naše kúzla nespôsobujú žiadne trvalé poškodenie," vysvetľoval Fred a znova švihol prútikom na Rona. "_Caecus!_"

"Hej! Hej, nevidím!" Ron divoko mával rukami pred očami a hlas mal prenikavý a vyplašený.

"Upokoj sa, braček," chlácholivo prehovoril George. "Poznáme protikúzlo."

"Hoci toto kúzlo bolo," ozval sa Fred.

"Áno, Fred bol slepý tri dni, až kým som nenašiel správne kúzlo, ako to zvrátiť. Musel som hrať nás oboch, keď bola mamka nablízku. Bolo to vyčerpávajúce."

"Daj to dole!" zajačal Ron, mlátiac rukami.

"_Aspicas_," povedal George a Ron si uľavene vydýchol, než prebodol dvojčatá pohľadom.

"Prestaňte zo mňa robiť pokusného králika!"

"Žiadne obavy. Veľakrát sme to trénovali na tom druhom. No a teraz to naučíme vás dvoch."

Dvojčatá ukázali Harrymu s Ronom mechanizmus tých troch kúziel a trénovali na sebe po zvyšok popoludnia. Harryho potešilo, že má vo svojom arzenáli niekoľko nových kúziel, ktoré smrťožrúti nepoznajú.

"Radšej by sme sa mali vrátiť do obchodu," povedal Fred.

"Máme dobrých zamestnancov, ale náš sklad nepoznajú tak dobre ako my."

"Čoskoro sa vrátime a ukážeme ti ďalšie, Harry. Zatiaľ trénuj tieto."

Vyrazili preč.

"Poďme navštíviť náš močiar skôr, než odídeme."

"Dobrý nápad. Mali by sme pozdraviť aj Zloducha."

"Akosi mi toto staré miesto chýba, tebe nie?"

"V skutočnosti nie."

Ako odchádzali, ich hlasy slabli a Harry sa pozrel na Rona.

"Povedal by som, že dnes to bol plodný deň."

Ron prikývol a zívol. "Plodný a únavný. Zájdem do kuchyne a potom do postele."

"Skvelý nápad. Pripomeň mi, aby som poslal Hermione Hedvigu."

"Áno. Čo do pekla vôbec robí? Už tu mala byť."

ooOoo

Hermiona sa pustila Draca, len čo prišli do ich cieľa. Naklonila sa k nemu, ako keby mu skúmala tvár.

"Čo je?" spýtal sa s prižmúrenými očami.

"Zaujímavé. Žiadna krv, vredy či dokonca vyrážky. Zdá sa, že si zniesol dotyk humusáčky a si úplne nezranený."

Zamračil sa.

"Už si sa ma predtým dotkla." _Na tom istom mieste, _keď o tom teraz uvažoval. _Ale určite nie tak nežne._

Ukročila a zasmiala sa nad tou spomienkou.

"Pravda. Z toho si nevyviazol nezranený."

"Nemusíš kvôli tomu znieť tak domýšľavo." Rozhliadol sa. "Tvoj muklovský dom? Vieš, že som sa sem mohol primiestniť sám? _Keby_ mi niekto vrátil môj prútik," sarkasticky poznamenal.

Zdvihla oba prútiky, na chvíľu nimi zatriasla, než si ich zastrčila do zadného vrecka. Neumožnil jej vidieť žiaden náznak mrzutosti. "Toto je to najlepšie miesto, ktoré ťa napadlo?"

"Myslíš, že sa sem smrťožrúti čoskoro vrátia?"

Draco pokrútil hlavou. "Asi nie. Nájdu si iné ciele."

Hermiona si zahryzla do pery. "Máš pravdu. Sakra. Dnes som toľko utekala, že som vôbec nepremýšľala... Ach nie! Neville! Ak šli po Lune, mohol by byť ďalší. Keby som vedela, kde býva, šla by som ho varovať."

Zazrela na Draca, ako keby to bola jeho chyba. "Vieš, čarodejnícky svet by sa mohol trošku poučiť od muklov, keď príde na komunikáciu." Zdvihla slúchadlo z neďalekého telefónu. "S týmto som v spojení s akoukoľvek muklovskou domácnosťou na svete." Pustila slúchadlo znova na vidlicu a ukázala prútikom na kozub. Z konca vyšľahol výbuch bieleho svetla a zmizol v komíne. Zatsskala.

"Nuž, to zaberie trochu času, ale je to to najlepšie, čo môžem urobiť. Si hladný?"

Bez čakania na odpoveď šla do kuchyne a prehŕňala sa v kredenci. Kradmo ju sledoval, kým predstieral, že sa díva na všetky tie podivnosti v kuchyni. Musel priznať, že bola energická. Preletovala tu od skrinky ku skrinke. Pokúsil sa spomenúť si, či ju niekedy predtým videl oblečenú v muklovskom oblečení. Ak áno, nestálo to za zapamätanie. Ani to, čo mala na sebe teraz, nebolo zapamätateľné, doslova. Mala na sebe dosť tesné bledé džínsy a jednoduché biele tričko s krátkymi rukávmi. Na jej hrudi bolo ružovými písmenami vytlačené cudzie slovo. Draco si ho prezrel už v Doveri, kým mu zaryto menila oblečenie. Stálo tam ADIDAS. Premýšľal, čo to znamená.

Neprítomne si jednou rukou uhladila vlasy dozadu. Všimol si, že už sa viacej nedajú označiť ako "huňaté". Stále boli rozbujnené vďaka kučerám, ale už boli skrotené. Menej kučeravé a väčšie vlnky. Konce sa jej skoro dotýkali pása. Ak mal byť k sebe celkom úprimný, priznal by, že jej vlasy boli v skutočnosti dosť pekné. V skutočnosti, _ona_ bola dosť... Okamžite zarazil tento smer myšlienok. Len pretože sa z nej stala taká kosť, keď sa navliekla do ADIDAS trička a modrých džínsov... nuž, krucinál, stále to bola Hermiona Grangerová, dievča, ktorým pohŕdal viac než akokoľvek inou ženou na tejto planéte.

"Čo robíš?" vyprskol, znepokojený tým, kam mierili jeho myšlienky a šťastný, že si na nej môže vyliať zlosť, keď pobehovala po kuchyni a zhromažďovala jedlo, hrnce a kuchynské náradie.

"Varím, prirodzene."

"Si čarodejnica či nie?"

Chvíľu na neho zízala ako keby premýšľala, o čom hovorí.

"Chápem. Musí byť čudné pre pána Čistokrvného dívať sa ako niekto robí manuálnu prácu. Len nedávno mi tu bolo dovolené používať mágiu, takže som zvyknutá robiť všetko po starom. Moji rodičia nie sú veľmi v pohode, keď používam mágiu. Okrem toho, ku kredencu sú to dva kroky. Zbytočné plytvanie použitím prútika. Vieš, že sa môžeš posadiť. Tá stolička ťa neuhryzne."

Draco vytiahol malú čiernu knižku z vrecka svojho nepremokavého kabáta skôr, než ho prehodil cez blízku stoličku. Kým Hermiona opekala plátky šunky a hrianky, Draco tou knihou listoval a váhavo sedel na stoličke.

"Už si počula o viteále?" zrazu sa spýtal.

Hermione skoro vypadlo mlieko, ktoré držala, keď zalapala po dychu. Opatrne položila krabicu na pult.

"Kde si to slovo počul?"

"Takže _vážne_ vieš, čo to je."

"Viem, čo to je," vyprskla. "Ty vieš, čo to je?"

"Áno."

Obozretne ho sledovala, ako keby hľadala nejakú známku slabosti. On robil to isté jej.

"Vieš, kde sú?" spýtala sa.

"Nie. A ty?"

Hermiona sa zatvárila okamžite sklamane, čo potvrdilo to, že skutočne vedela, čo to viteál je. Dumbledore na to musel prísť a povedať im to.

"Zničili ste nejakí?" spýtal sa.

"Prečo to chceš vedieť?"

"Vieš, vážne ťa nemám veľmi rád."

"Ten pocit je viac než vzájomný!" vyprskla.

Zazeral na ňu a ona na neho zazerala tiež. Otočila sa, pleskla plátok šunky na zapečené hrianky so syrom a na každý navŕšila koliesko ananásu. Pripojila sa k Dracovi pri stole a jedli v absolútnom tichu. Ten sendvič bol v skutočnosti dosť dobrý, ale Draco by si radšej vytrhol vlastný jazyk, než by to priznal. Hermiona ho úplne ignorovala.

"Ako dlho máš v pláne nechať si ma tu?" spýtal sa Draco, keď to napätie bolo dosť husté, aby sa dalo krájať.

"Až kým nedostanem správu od Fénixovho rádu," neočakávane odpovedala.

"Nádhera," uškrnul sa. Bol lapený v muklovskom dome, až kým sa Slečinke Chrabromilčanke nebude zdať vhodné nechať ho odísť. Premýšľal, nie po prvý raz, čo ho to v prvom rade posadlo vôbec jej pomôcť. Vstal od stola a odkráčal preč. Prechádzal sa po obývačke a pozeral sa na tie čudné, nepohybujúce sa rodinné fotografie a starožitnosti. Hermiona vrátila riady do kuchyne a vzdala sa "ručnej práce" za účelom, aby rýchlym kúzlom očistila riady. Tiež ich so sotva počuteľným cinknutím upratala späť na ich miesta. Najskôr sa naparovala.

"Prečo si sa ma pýtal na viteály?" spýtala sa.

Jeho pery sa skrútili do skazeného úsmevu. Nič nepovedal. Jej výraz frustrácie bol ohromne uspokojujúci.

Pripojila sa k nemu v obývačke a posadila sa na gauč. Ukázala na blízke kreslo.

"Poďme sa hrať hru s názvom _Niečo za niečo_. Znamená -"

"Viem, čo to znamená," vyprskol Draco. "Kto ide prvý?"

Pomyslel si, že začul ako jej cvakli zuby, keď ich zaťala dohromady.

Precedila: "Ja pôjdem prvá, samozrejme, pretože viem, že ty by si si radšej nechal vytrhať nechty, než by si sa dobrovoľne ponúkol, správne?"

Draco sa bez komentára posadil do kresla. Ale uškrnul sa, pretože vedel, že to nenávidí.

"Viteál je schránka pre časť ľudskej duše," začala.

"Voldemortovej duše," priznal Draco.

"Viteály sú dôvodom, prečo nezomrel. Nemôže zomrieť, kým sa najprv nezničia viteály."

"Ty a tvoji priatelia máte v pláne zničiť ich."

"Všetkých sedem."

Bol šokovaný a skutočne na ňu zízal s otvorenými ústami. Snape túto pikantnú informáciu vynechal. "_Sedem_?"

Prikývla. "Dva z nich sú už zničené. Dúfajme, že ešte jeden, hoci to nevieme potvrdiť."

Krucinál. Sedem. "Asi viem, kde jeden nájsť," priznal.

K jej uznaniu sa stále tvárila dôkladne bezvýrazne.

"Povieš mi kde?"

Vytiahol kúsok pergamenu zo svojej čiernej koženej knihy a podal jej ho. Stálo na ňom: _Choď do domu Toma Riddla staršieho_.

"Kto ti to dal?"

"Severus Snape. Hneď potom, čo mi povedal o viteáloch."

Zažmurkala na neho.

"_Snape_? Na koho strane je?"

"Pokiaľ to môžem posúdiť - na Snapovej."

Pokrútila hlavou. "Kde je dom Toma Riddla staršieho? To vedel len Dumbledore."

"Otoč to," sucho prehovoril Draco.

Na zadnej strane bola mapa.


	17. 17 kapitola  Temné znamenie

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/17/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola sedemnásta - Temné znamenie**

Ich rozhovor prerušilo ťukanie sovy na okno obývačky. Hermiona sa k nemu prihnala a otvorila ho, aby vpustila bielu sovu Harryho Pottera. Dala jej z nohy dole správu a rýchlo ju preletela.

"Hedviga, neodchádzaj. Odpoviem hneď." Položila odkaz na stôl a prešla do kuchyne. Kým niečo hľadala, Draco zdvihol odkaz bez toho, že by mal ohľadne čítania cudzej pošty nejaké výčitky.

_H, R chcú vedieť, čo do pekla robíš. S niečím potrebujeme tvoju pomoc, takže si švihni. H._

"Teraz si v maléri," poznamenal Draco.

Hodila Hedvige maškrtu a posadila sa, aby napísala odpoveď. V tom okamihu z kozuba vyletela strieborná silueta. V skutočnosti na okamih zahalila Hermionu a ona vyzerala ako polovičný duch. Draco ju pozorne sledoval, ale z jej bezstarostného postoja usúdil, že nie je pod útokom. Strieborná aureola zmizla, ale jej tvár zostala bledá. Pustila pergamen a brko.

"Je to Neville. Myslia si, že ho zajali. Už mám adresu, ale musíme sa premiestniť naslepo." Postavila sa a netrpezlivo na neho kývla.

"_My_? Ja určite nemusím ísť. Počkám ťa tu."

"Nespustím ťa z očí. No tak, poďme."

Mrzuto sa zdvihol a ona k nemu znova pristúpila blízko. Bol rád, že je dosť vysoký, aby sa na ňu pozeral zhora.

"Vieš, že si mimoriadne panovačná?"

"Vraví sa to. Na, možno budeš potrebovať toto."

Prekvapilo ho, keď si všimol, že mu ponúka jeho prútik. Vzal si ho a nadvihol obočie.

"Musíš sa ma znova dotknúť? Nemôžeš mi len _povedať_, kde to je?"

Jej hnedé oči zažiarili a dosť nejemne ho schmatla za bradu. Potiahla mu hlavu nadol a oprela o hruď, kým zdvíhala svoje pery... Krucinál! Nechcela ho -!

Zvierajúci pocit premiestnenia pohltil všetky iné pocity. Keď pristáli, Hermiona ho pustila a s chichotom rýchlo ukročila dozadu.

"Ach, páni, to bolo zábavné. Mal by si sa vidieť, ako sa tváriš." Zasmiala sa. Draco ju chcel stiahnuť z kože zničujúcim odseknutím, ale jeho poznámku potlačilo to, že niekto vykríkol Hermionino meno. Okamžite prišla k rozumu a otočila sa. Zalapala po dychu tak hlasno, že to skoro znelo ako výkrik. Draco sledoval jej pohľad a uvidel zelené, žiariace Temné znamenie vo zväčšujúcich sa obrysoch nad domom. Prišlo mu nevoľno. Už Longbottoma zabili? Hermiona sa ponáhľala smerom k tomu výkriku.

Ako sa zvečerievalo, súmrak silnel, ale stále bolo dosť svetla, aby videli, že sú v upravenej záhrade v blízkosti dvojkrídlových dvier do obrovského domu, ktoré boli otvorené. Vo dverách stál muž v cylindri a doslova poskakoval hore a dolu.

"Poďte rýchlo!" jačal. "Je v hroznom stave! Práve som ju našiel!"

Hermiona vbehla dnu a Draco ju neochotne nasledoval. Utekali nahor po niekoľkých radoch schodov a prišli do veľkej, takmer zničenej spálne. Ten muž bol sklonený nad telom, ktoré čiastočne zakrývali rozbité trosky postele. Hermiona zalapala po dychu.

"Pani Longbottomová!"

"Ani na ňu nepoužili Avadu Kedavru," vybuchol ten chlap. "Len vyhodili do vzduchu izbu a nechali ju v pasci zomrieť. Skoro ju rozdrvil rám z postele. Prišli sme sem práve včas. Istotne má jednu nohu zlomenú. Tí bastardi vyslali Temné znamenie príliš skoro, našťastie pre nás." _Pokiaľ to znamenie nebolo pre Nevilla_, pomyslel si Draco.

"Musíme ju dostať k Svätému Mungovi," povedala Hermiona.

"Viem! Čakal som na Jacka. Hľadá chlapca. Ja ju zoberiem a vy môžete nájsť Jacka."

Jemne nadvihol nevedomú starú mamu Nevilla Longbottoma a obaja s prásknutím zmizli. Hermiona sa s obavami pozrela na Draca.

"Kto je Jack?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Ja som Jack," ozval sa hlas za nimi. Dnu nakráčal čarodejník oblečený v jasnej červenej s extrémne dlhými vlasmi stiahnutými do konského chvosta. "Hermiona. Toho chlapca nemôžem nájsť. Zdá sa, že ho zajali." Draco bol rád, že ho niekto z Hermioniných známych nechce pri prvom pohľade zabiť. Zrejme ten muž netušil, kto Draco je.

"Prečo by to robili? Všetkých ostatných sa zabiť snažili," ozval sa Draco.

"Vieš istotne, že chceli Lunu zabiť?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

Draco o tom chvíľu rozmýšľal. "Nie. Snape ma vzal so sebou. Povedal, že je to pre mňa ďalšia príležitosť ako sa stať skutočným smrťožrútom, ale možno tým myslel, že mám zabiť jej otca."

"Som si istá, že chceli niekoho zajať. Chystajú pre Harryho pascu," zašepkala Hermiona. Draco si uvedomil, že útok na Hermioniných rodičov bol možno pokusom zajať z toho istého zámeru Hermionu.

Jack prikývol.

"Bojím sa, že áno. Informujem Rád. Idete?"

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. "Musím to povedať Harrymu."

"Čo môže urobiť? Najprv musíme dostať Nevilla. Nechceme, aby sa Potter niekam hnal a zbytočne sa nechal zajať."

Hermiona si povzdychla. "V poriadku. Chvíľu tu zostanem a zistím, či tu pre nás smrťožrúti nenechali niečo, s čím by sa dalo pracovať. Nech ostatní rozhodnú, čo urobiť s Harrym," povedala unavene. Draco uvažoval koľkokrát sa dnes premiestňovala. Vedel o troch razoch. Vyzerala, že sa každú chvíľu zrúti.

Muž menom Jack prikývol a odmiestnil sa.

"Vieš, kam ho zobrali?" vážne sa Hermiona spýtala Draca.

Prikývol. "Mám predstavu."

"Môžeme ho odtiaľ dostať?"

"Nie. Nie bez obrovského boja z vašej strany. Aj tak to miesto nemôžete nájsť. Je nezmapovateľné."

Hermiona oboma rukami zovrela prútik. "Nemôžeme ich len tak nechať mučiť Nevilla! Nemôžu mu urobiť to, čo urobili jeho rodičom. Jednoducho nemôžu."

Draco nič nepovedal, pretože to boli jeho vlastní príbuzní, čo vykonali skutok, o ktorom hovorila.

"_Ty_ by si ho mohol odtiaľ dostať!" zrazu povedala.

Ohromene na ňu zízal. "Zošalela si? Chceš, aby som šiel na samovražednú misiu a aby som zachránil tvojho priateľa Longbottoma z domu plného smrťožrútov? Myslíš, že ma tam len tak nechajú vojsť a odprevadiť ho von?"

"Môžeš ma vziať so sebou. Dvaja by sme mohli mať šancu." Jej tvár bola vážna, zúfalá a prosiaca.

"Ja _nie som_ Harry Potter," kruto odvetil Draco. "Nebudem sa hnať do pazúrov smrti a nebudem sa spoliehať na nejaké chrabromilské šťastie, že nás odtiaľ vytiahne za nitku habitu. Od teba sa čaká, že si inteligentná! Vieš, že my dvaja nikdy nezvládneme zložiť Lestrangeovcov, Macnaira, toho diabla Mulcibera, Larsa a ostatných. A vieš, čo sa stane, ak je tam Fenrir Greyback? Roztrhne to tvoje krehké hrdielko a bude sa pri tom rehotať. Ak budeš mať šťastie, zomrieš, keď s tebou skončí."

Slzy jej vbehli do očí a zazrela na neho.

"Ty sa bojíš!" obvinila ho.

"Ja som realista!" vyprskol. "Viem, čo dokážem a nemám v úmysle zahodiť svoj život."

"To je jediný dôvod, prečo si od nich odišiel? Aby si si zachránil svoju prekliatu kožu?" zajačala. Draco zareagoval, ako keby dostal facku. Otočil sa a odpochodoval dole schodmi.

Sprostá, príliš emocionálna chrabromilská blbka! Nikdy nepochopí mentalitu chrabromilčanov. Dokonca tí najmúdrejší si nič nerobili z toho, že vbehli voľky-nevoľky do kolosálneho nebezpečenstva, proti neprekonateľnej presile, len preto, že si mysleli, že urobiť to je správna vec.

Vyšiel von a všimol si, že slnko zapadlo, zafarbilo oblohu do červena a zlata. Na krátky, smiešny okamih zvažoval premiestniť sa na Malfoy Manor. Nie pretože ho o to požiadala, ale pretože... pretože to bolo to, čo by bol urobil Harry Potter. Pevne zaťal päsť okolo svojho prútika. _Harry Skurvený Potter_.

"Malfoy, počkaj!" zavolala na neho.

Zastavil a bol zvedavý na to, aké slovné urážky mala pre neho tentoraz. Chytila ho za plece a otočila ho tvárou k sebe. Zamračil sa na ňu a všimol si, že jej tvár vyzerala za súmraku ako vyleštené zlato. Vlasy jej žiarili ako svätožiara.

"Je mi to ľúto," zašepkala k jeho úžasu. "Nemala som ťa o to žiadať. Toto dokonca nie je ani tvoj boj a ja sa ťa tu do neho snažím vtiahnuť. Zabudla som, že by si musel bojovať voči svojim vlastným rodičom..."

Draco nezabudol. Vedel, že nikdy nebude musieť bojovať voči svojim rodičom. Bez ohľadu na to, ako slovne podporovali Voldemorta, obaja by radšej zomreli, než by Dracovi ublížili. Vedel, že je to pravdivejšie než čokoľvek iné. Tá myšlienka spôsobila, že zrazu začal uvažovať, čo robia. Jeho mama asi šalie, považuje ho za mŕtveho či zajatého nepriateľom. Prial si, aby jej mohol poslať odkaz, ale to by ju len vystavilo nebezpečenstvu.

Hermionina ruka poklesla. "Musím niečo urobiť, inak myslím, že zošaliem," povedala.

"Fajn. Poďme niečo urobiť," navrhol. "Poďme do toho Riddlovho domu."

"Ísť po viteále?"

Prikývol. "Asi je to stále nebezpečné, ale je akosi menej pravdepodobné, že nás zabijú. Dúfajme."

Na chvíľu si žula peru. "V poriadku. Ale mám pocit, ako keby som nechávala Nevilla v štichu."

"Necháš ho vo väčšom štichu, ak sa dáš _zaavadiť_. Som si istý, že Rád niečo vymyslí."

"Dúfam, že áno."

"Poďme," povedal. "Tentoraz ťa vezmem ja."

Počkala, kým pristúpil bližšie a načiahol sa. Ovinul ruku okolo jej pása a pritlačil si ju naplno k sebe. Jej oči boli obrovské, keď na neho prekvapene zízala.

"Si trošku príliš dôverčivá, však?" spýtal sa a vykonal kúzlo.


	18. 18 kapitola  Zásahy a protizásahy

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/18/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola osemnásta - Zásahy a protizásahy**

Harry bol rovnako ako Ron unavený zo svojho vyčerpávajúceho dňa, takže šli zavčasu spať. Ale Harry považoval spánok za nemožný. Zakaždým keď zatvoril oči, videl mŕtve telo svojho otca alebo skľúčenú tvár Siriusa Blacka.

Nakoniec to vzdal a nechal Rona spať vo veži, kým on zišiel dole a posadil sa v chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti. Hedviga sa nevrátila, a tak bol zvedavý, čo robí Hermiona. Nebolo pre ňu typické, že by neposlala žiadnu odpoveď. Bol zvedavý, či sa ukázalo, že je Devlin Whitehorn skutočný.

Zrazu sa s prásknutím zjavil Dobby. Harry z toho takmer vyskočil z kože.

"Harry Potter, pane! Rád prichádza na Rokfort! Niečo sa stalo!"

"Čo sa stalo, Dobby?" spýtal sa a pokúsil sa upokojiť svoj uháňajúci pulz.

"Dobby nevie, Harry Potter. Ale idú sem, aby sa stretli, pretože noví členovia nemôžu vstúpiť do Hlavného stanu Rádu. Jack Williamson poslal odkaz Remusovi Lupinovi, ale Dobby tú správu nepozná."

"Áno, nuž, aj keby sa stretli tu, bolo by pre nich typické, že ma s Ronom vynechajú. Vďaka, že si mi to povedal, Dobby."

"Harry Potter požiadal Dobbyho, aby ho informoval a Dobby v prvom rade urobí ako Harry Potter žiada!"

"Daj mi vedieť, keď sa zídu. Zobudím Rona a budeme tam."

Harry sa na chvíľu pohodlne usadil a premýšľal. Bol zvedavý, či sa Lupin bude obťažovať informovať ho. Boli s informáciami ústretoví, kým bol Harry bezpečne zavretý na Privátnej ulici číslo 4, ale teraz, keď bol vonku, kde mohol urobiť niečo unáhlené a nebezpečné... Nuž, len sa ho pokúšali chrániť. Teda tak by to povedali oni.

Vyšiel hore a prezliekol sa skôr, než strčil do Rona.

"Choď preč, mami!" zavrčal Ron a švihol po Harrym. "Nech to urobia Fred s Georgeom!"

Harry ním zatriasol silnejšie. "Ja nie som tvoja mama, Ron. Preber sa."

Ron sa so žmurkaním posadil.

"Čo sa deje? Je to Hermiona?"

Harry vysvetľoval a Ron si naťahoval svoje oblečenie.

"Niečo ich sem v túto hodinu muselo priviesť."

Kým napäto čakali v spoločenskej miestnosti, Ron zmasakroval Harryho v čarodejníckych šachoch.

"Ani sa tomu nesnažíš venovať pozornosť!" zavrčal Ron, keď jeho kráľovná rozbila Harryho posledného koňa.

Harry zatlačil kreslo dozadu.

"Viem. Dúfajme, že neplánujú schôdzu na zajtra alebo na budúci štvrtok, alebo dva týždne pred začiatkom školy. Dobby nebol veľmi konkrétny."

"Chceš povedať, že ty si len _predpokladal_, že myslel dnes v noci?"

Skôr než sa mohol Harry priznať k svojej hlúposti, Dobby sa znova objavil.

"Harry Potter, pane, sú tu. Schádzajú sa vo Veľkej sieni."

"Vďaka, Dobby," odvetil Harry a hodil po Ronovi pohľad plný úľavy. Práve chceli vyliezť dierou v portréte, keď Harryho zahalil Lupinov strieborný patronus. Lupinov hlas prichádzal k Harrymu ako keby z veľkej diaľky, zvláštnosť jedinečná pre doručovanie správ patronusom.

_Harry, na prízemí je stretnutie Rádu. Máme novinky, ktoré musíš počuť._

Zahalenie zmizlo.

"Nuž?" spýtal sa Ron.

"Vlastne mi povedal iba to, aby som zišiel dole."

"To sú zlé správy," znepokojene odvetil Ron. "Keby to bola rutina, neobťažovali by sa."

Harry chcel veriť opaku, ale mal príšerné podozrenie, že Ron má pravdu. Zbehli dole schodmi a vošli do Veľkej siene. Bolo čudné vidieť to miesto také prázdne a ešte čudnejšie bolo vidieť väčšinu Fénixovho rádu na jednom mieste. Harry mávol na Kingsleyho Shacklebolta, Jacka Williamsona, Dedalusa Diggla a ostatných, ktorých chvíľu nevidel. Dobby mu ukázal sedadlo, ktoré zachránil pre neho.

"Harry, máme zlé správy," prehovoril Lupin, čím prerušil pozdravy. "Zajali Nevilla Longbottoma a jeho starú mamu skoro zabili. Je u Svätého Munga... A nevieme, kde je Neville."

Harry sa pri tých správach sťažka posadil. Zajali Nevilla? Ako mohol byť taký hlúpy? Len čo šli smrťožrúti po Lune, mali minimálne varovať zvyšných členov Dumbledorovej armády!

"Naivne sme si mysleli, že dvakrát za jeden deň nezaútočia," povedal Lupin.

"Máme nejakú predstavu, kde by Neville mohol byť?"

Moody začal hovoriť, ale až na potlačené frflanie ho umlčal lakeť od Kingsleyho Shacklebolta. Harry tú výmenu postrehol a uvažoval, čo skrývajú.

"Nemyslím, že na tom záleží. Je dosť jasné, že majú v pláne využiť Nevilla ako lákadlo, aby ťa vytiahli von, Harry. Čoskoro nám dajú vedieť, kde je."

Harrymu bolo zle. Mohol si len predstavovať to peklo, ktoré mu spraví Bellatrix Lestrangeová a ostatní smrťožrúti.

"Musíme niečo urobiť!"

"Jediné, čo môžeme urobiť, je naplánovať našu stratégiu, keď si vyžiadajú tvoju prítomnosť. Takže, máme zopár nápadov..."

Harry načúval len na pol ucha, vediac, že akákoľvek taktika, čo naplánujú, bude pravdepodobne zbytočná dovtedy, kým nebudú mať viac konkrétnych informácii. Všimol si, že sa Tonksová potajme presunula okolo stola, aby sa posadila vedľa Arthura Weasleyho. Krátko sa rozprávali a potom Arthur schmatol pergamen a začal kresliť niečo, čo podozrivo vyzeralo ako mapa. Ukazoval na svojej kresbe na rôzne body a polohlasom hovoril s Tonksovou. Niekoľkokrát prikývla a kládla otázky.

Ron pritiahol Harryho pozornosť, keď sa spýtal: "Kde je Hermiona?"

Harry premýšľal nad tou istou vecou. Jack Williamson prehovoril.

"Zostala v dome Longbottomovcov, aby zistila, či smrťožrúti nenechali nejaký dôkaz, kde mohli vziať Nevilla." Zachichotal sa. "Minimálne to bola jej verzia. Skôr si myslím, že chcela byť sama s tým fešákom, s ktorým bola."

Ronove oči sa prižmúrili.

"S akým fešákom? Myslíš Devlina Whitehorna?"

Jack sa znova zasmial a nadvihol na Rona obočie. "Devlin Whitehorn? Pokiaľ nemá syna alebo vnuka rovnakého mena. Na rovinu, tento mladík vyzeral príliš dobre, aby bol Devlinov príbuzný."

"Ako presne vyzeral?" spýtal sa Harry, neschopný uveriť tomu, že by ich Hermiona opustila kvôli nejakému fešnému cudzincovi. V skutočnosti si ju len ťažko dokázal predstaviť s akýmkoľvek fešným cudzincom.

"Vysoký, blond, štíhly. Asi tvojej váhy, Harry. Prvotriedny fešák. Tiež dosť povedomý, hoci celkom nedokážem zaradiť jeho tvár... ale príde mi to na rozum."

Harry nič nepovedal. Predpokladal, že to by vysvetľovalo Hermionin nedostatok komunikácie, hoci radšej by mala mať prekliato dobré vysvetlenie. Ron sa trpko sťažoval. Harry si všimol, ako Tonksová vykĺzla z miestnosti a bol zvedavý, čo má za lubom. Bol expertom na vykrádanie sa a jej pohyby určite naznačovali, že má niečo za lubom.

"Dobby, stráž Tonksovú," zašepkal. Dobby vážne prikývol a zmizol.

ooOoo

Draco tuho zvieral Hermionu, keď sa začala zvíjať v jeho náručí. Stíšeným hlasom prehovoril do jej ucha.

"Nehýb sa, inak budeme obaja mŕtvi."

"Kde sme?" zašepkala Hermiona, keď ju pustil.

"V mojej izbe. Vitaj na Malfoy Manor." Ako očakával, izba bola prázdna. V túto hodinu mali smrťožrúti vo zvyku pofľakovať sa v jedálni alebo v salóne, popíjať whisky a spomínať na staré zlé časy.

Jej oči na neho podozrievavo zažiarili.

"Čo tu robíme?"

"Odovzdávam ťa Temnému pánovi, aby som sa dostal späť do jeho priazne," sarkasticky odvetil Draco. Zazrela na neho, ale zjavne ten sarkazmus zachytila. Draco sa bez pobavenia usmial. "Povedala si, že chceš dostať Longbottoma späť, takže sme tu v čeľustiach smrti. Dúfam, že si šťastná."

Prudko sa nadýchla a v jej očiach bojovala nedôvera s nádejou.

"Kde je?"

"V suteréne, pravdepodobne. Ak je v salóne, máme smolu."

"Prečo?"

"To nechceš vedieť." Prešiel k svojmu šatníku a vytiahol dlhý čierny plášť s kapucňou. Podal jej ho a schmatol ďalší pre seba. Mal ich tucty. Čierne plášte boli do značnej miery módna značka Malfoyovcov. "Toto nikoho neoklame, ale pri letmom pohľade možno nepritiahne pozornosť. Blbé je, že nemáme neviditeľný plášť ako tvoj kamarát Potter. Teraz buď ticho, nasleduj ma a snaž sa, aby nás kvôli tebe nezabili," prikázal a natiahol si kapucňu, aby zakryl svoje príliš žiarivé vlasy.

Prešiel k dverám a otvoril ich. Nikto nebol na dohľad, takže kráčal priamo po chodbe k dverám naproti, pričom ukázal na dosku v podlahe a naznačil Hermione, aby na ňu nestúpila. Ponáhľala sa pripojiť k nemu a on zatvoril dvere. Zažal prútik, aby osvietil malý splachovací záchod.

"Nikto ho nepoužíva, pretože je pokazený," zamrmlal. "Dôvod, prečo je pokazený, je to, že ukrýva toto." Vrhol rýchle kúzlo a časť steny sa otvorila, aby odhalila schodisko vedúce nadol. Dôverná informácia - výhoda vlámania sa do vlastného domu. "Poznačil som tie, čo škrípu, takže na ne nestúp. Buď prekliato ticho; budeme prechádzať blízko kuchýň a tie sú väčšinou obsadené." Hermiona uprene prikývla. Pod jej čiernou kapucňou nebolo vidno nič okrem páru kučier a jej brady. Vzdychol si a zastrčil neposlušné kučery dovnútra jej plášťa. Nadvihla tvár, aby sa na neho zvedavo pozrela; jej oči v tej tme boli obrovské.

Zišli dole schodmi a on za nimi ten vchod uzavrel. Dracov prútik poskytoval len minimálne množstvo svetla. Niekoľko schodov bolo označených červenou žiarou a on ich opatrne prekročil. Obišiel tajné dvere, ktoré viedli von a pokračoval smerom nadol do suterénu.

Dlho opatrne načúval, než si pripravil kúzlo a otvoril dvere. Na bočnej stene podzemia bol prázdny stenový panel a potichu sa odsunul nabok. Dracovo kúzlo preletelo miestnosťou a zastihlo Macnaira úplne nepripraveného. Smrťožrút a stolička, na ktorej sedel, sa prevrátili nabok. Našťastie perzský koberec z dovozu stlmil ten náraz. Oproti Macnairovej spadnutej stoličke bol zrútený Neville Longbottom. Mal priviazané ruky a nohy k tvrdej drevenej stoličke a brada mu spočívala na hrudi. Buď bol v bezvedomí alebo bol mŕtvy. Hermiona sa prehnala okolo Draca k Nevillovmu boku.

Draco, oveľa opatrnejší, sa uistil, že žiadneho iného smrťožrúta nepoverili strážením Longbottoma. Trochu si stiahol kapucňu, aby mal lepší výhľad. S odporom si všimol, že Macnair jedol čipsy. Ten drahý koberec špinili veľké drobky. Nevychovaný hulvát.

Prasknutie ich upozornilo na premiestnenie a Hermiona sa napla, aby čelila nebezpečenstvu. Bellatrix Lestrangeová prekvapene zízala na Draca. Bez mihnutia oka zdvihla prútik a vyslala na Draca paralyzujúce kúzlo. Hoci to očakával, jeho _Protego_ bolo príliš pomalé.

"Sme mŕtvi," pomyslel si tesne predtým, než Hermionine kúzlo zasiahlo Bellatrix, ktorá bola zrazu rovnako stuhnutá ako Draco. Nemohol pohnúť ani svalom a v úžase sledoval, ako spoza Bellatrixinho habitu vykročil akýsi domový škriatok. Na chvíľu si pomyslel, že je to Kreacher.

"Hermiona Grangerová!" vykríkol hlasným šeptom Dobby. "Čo tu robíš?"

Draco sledoval, ako Hermiona cúvla v šoku a varovne zdvihla prútik.

"Dobby? Čo robíš s Bellatrix Lestrangeovou?"

"Dobby plní príkazy Harryho Pottera. Dobby sleduje Tonksovú, ktorá prišla zachrániť Nevilla Longbottoma. Hermiona Grangerová, prekliala si Tonksovú, nie Bellatrix Lestrangeovú."

Zúfale ukazoval na Bellu. Draco nemal ani potuchy, o čom jeho bývalý domový škriatok bľaboce, ale Hermiona zrejme mala. Vyslala protikúzlo na Bellatrix, ktorá sa prehla v úľave, gesto tak veľmi netypické pre Bellu.

"Čauko, Hermiona," povedala so slabým smiechom. Ani ten hlas nepatril Bellatrix a Dracovi to konečne došlo. Všehodžús, nepochybne. Grangerová švihla prútikom na Draca a znova sa vďakabohu mohol hýbať. Zazrel na Bellatrix/Tonksovú a ponáhľal sa dopredu, aby sa uistil, že Macnair je vyradený z hry.

"Nie je toto Draco -" začala Tonksová, ale Hermiona ju prerušila. Draco si so zakliatím znova stiahol kapucňu. Neplánoval dať sa spoznať. Ani jednou stranou.

"Neskôr to vysvetlím," povedala Hermiona. "Musíme odtiaľto dostať Nevilla."

Macnair bol tuhý. Hermiona uvoľnila putá, čo priväzovali Longbottoma ku stoličke. Tvár mal napuchnutú a krvavú. Oblečenie bolo roztrhané a na niektorých miestach červené. Hermiona ho mocne zovrela, keď klesol zo stoličky. Tonksová jej bežala pomôcť. Prasknutie ohlásilo novopríchodzieho a Draco zdvihol pri tom zvuku prútik. Tentoraz nezaváhal. Zväzovacie kúzlo letelo k tej veci, ale v mihu sekundy bolo odrazené.

"_Ty!_" zasyčal Dobby. Letel na Kreachera a obaja s hlasným tresknutím zmizli. Draco zahrešil.

"Budeme mať spoločnosť!" Ukázalo sa, že skôr než predpokladal. Dvere na suteréne sa otvorili a do výhľadu sa im vohnal jeden smrťožrút. Hermiona sa namáhala, aby zdvihla Nevilla. Tonksová namierila _Stupefy_ na toho smrťožrúta - Notta, všimol si Draco. Vedľa Nevillovej stoličky zaznelo prásk a prúd svetla zasiahol Hermionu, ktorá sa pod Nevillovou váhou zrútila. Draco sa odplatil omračujúcim kúzlom a bol zvedavý, čo Crabbe použil, aby zložil Hermionu. Súčasne Tonksová vrhla _Impedimentu_ na Nottovu náhradu na schodoch. Minula.

"Prestaň sa brzdiť!" zasyčal Draco a vypálil silou snehovej víchrice, ktorá vrazila toho smrťožrúta späť nahor schodmi. Napadlo ho, že to bol Lars. "Vezmi Longbottoma a vypadnite odtiaľto!"

Draco vytiahol Nevilla jednou rukou a hodil ho na Tonksovú. Potom sa sklonil a nabral Hermionine ochabnuté telo. Privolal _Acciom_ jej prútik práve vtedy, keď sa zhmotnili ďalší traja smrťožrúti.

"Vďaka bratanec," zavolala Tonksová, keď sa odmiestňovala.

Draco sa odmiestnil.

ooOoo

V Hermioninej spálni klesol na kolená, zmáčaný potom. Sotva dokázal uveriť tomu, že sa im podarilo odtiaľ dostať živým. Možno bolo niečom na preslávenom chrabromilskom šťastí. Stále držal v náručí Hermionu a jej hlava sa opierala o jeho rameno. Skontroloval jej pulz. Bol slabý, ale hmatateľný. Vrhol _Finite Incantatem_ ako protikúzlo na čokoľvek, čo na ňu bolo použité, ale ona sa stále neprebrala. Draco ju položil na zem a postavil sa. Bol totálne vyčerpaný. Taký prekliato dlhý deň! Nájazd na Lovegoodovcov, výlet do a z Doveru, výlet k Longbottomovcom a nakoniec tá záchrana. Boh vie, koľkokrát sa už Grangerová premiestnila. Asi najmenej šesťkrát, viac než doporučené denné maximum.

Stiahol prikrývky z jej postele a potom uvoľnil plášť okolo jej krku. Spadol na zem a on ju znova zdvihol. Položil ju na posteľ a rozviazal jej botasky. Odhodil ich nabok, nasledované jej ponožkami. Keď ju chcel zakryť, zaváhal pri pohľade na jej džínsy. Draco nenávidel spanie v nohaviciach - sťahovali a boli prekliato nepohodlné. Ráno mu poďakuje za to, že jej ich dal dole. Uškrnul sa. Nuž, asi nie. Skôr ho pravdepodobne prekľaje do zabudnutia, čo rozhodlo.

Trochu ju odlevitoval nad posteľ a uvoľnil jej džínsy. Pomaly ich sťahoval, až kým neboli uvoľnené dosť na to, aby sa dali zovrieť pri členkoch a stiahnuť z jej nôh. Tá činnosť bola náročnejšia než vyzerala. Nikdy predtým nevyzliekal ženu v bezvedomí. Teraz vedel, ako sa museli cítievať Crabbe s Goylom. Zachichotal sa nad vlastným vtipom, ale jeho pobavenie ustúpilo, keď preskúmal to, čo odkryl. Hermiona mala pekné nohy. Jeho oči pomaličky putovali od jej členkov nahor po štíhlych nohách a ohromene sa nadýchol. Skôr než skromné, praktické biele nohavičky, ktoré očakával, mala na sebe hodvábne červené nohavičky lemované čipkou. Jeho obočie sa ostro nadvihlo v podivení.

"Sme plní prekvapení, však, Grangerová?" zamrmlal. Okamžite zanechal krátku zábavnú predstavu, že jej dá dole tričko. Jeho myšlienky už zabiehali po nebezpečnej ceste bez toho, že by bolo treba prilievať olej do ohňa. Dovolil si ešte jeden oceňujúci pohľad, keďže vedel, že toto je asi naposledy, čo ju vidí v takomto stave.

Uvoľnil kúzlo, pustil ju späť na posteľ a rýchlo cez ňu natiahol prikrývky. Vzdychol si rád, že je úloha splnená. Rozhliadol sa, ale v jej izbe nevidel žiadne vhodné miesto k spánku. Malfoyovci nikdy nespia na zemi. Nemal totiž v úmysle zaspať bez výstražného systému. Mohol spať v inej časti domu, ale uvedomoval si, že nemá dosť energie, aby strážil celý dom. Nebolo pomoci. Načiahol sa pod prikrývky a hrubo odsunul Hermionu na posteli čo najďalej. Zastrčil jej prútik pod jej vankúš a potom sa až na boxerky vyzliekol.

Vrhol rýchle strážne kúzlo na celú izbu a vkĺzol do postele vedľa Grangerovej. Dal si pozor, aby sa ho žiadna jej časť nedotýkala. Ak sa niekto k tejto izbe priblíži, okamžite bude hore. Zastrčil prútik pod svoj vankúš a za niekoľko sekúnd zaspal.


	19. 19 kapitola  Vlaky a prach

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/**s/**3414902/19/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola devätnásta - Vlaky a prach**

Hermionu prebudil pocit tepla a pohodlia. Snívalo sa jej, že sa k nej niekto túli, hýčka ju v telesnom teple. Okolo pása mala prehodenú jednu svalnatú ruku a jej ruka zľahka spočívala na jeho. Vzdychla si, presvedčená, že takmer môže cítiť rovnomerné zdvíhanie a klesanie jeho hrude.

Oči sa jej roztvorili. To nebol sen!

Okamžite spoznala tapety, ktoré už videla tisíckrát a akosi sa jej uľavilo, keď zistila, že je vo vlastnej posteli, ale bolo ťažké zmieriť sa s tým, že v nej nie je sama. Zaplavilo ju hrozivé podozrenie a maximálne opatrne sa pokúsila odsunúť od muža, ktorý ju tak dôverne objímal. Jeho ruka sa centimeter po centimetri posúvala po jej páse a ona začala dúfať, že sa uvoľní bez toho, že by ho zobudila. Potom ju zastavili jej vlasy. Krucinál, ležal jej na nich!

Jej pohyb ho musel prebrať, pretože sa vďakabohu prevalil na druhú stranu a ona bola slobodná. Posadila sa a odsunula sa ďalej, než sa otočila, aby mala výhľad na svojho posteľného partnera. Draco Malfoy. Súčasne pocítila úľavu aj hanbu. Čo do pekla robil v jej posteli? A kde mala džínsy? Bola minulú noc pod _Imperiom_? Jej posledná spomienka bola na snahu ustáť pod Nevillovou váhou a potom primiestnenie smrťožrútov...

Pozrela sa na Dracove platinové vlasy rozhodené na jej vankúši a skoro si pretrela oči nad neprimeranosťou toho obrazu. Nikdy ani vo svojich najdivokejších snoch si nepredstavovala v posteli _jeho_.

Potichu sa vyštverala na nohy a vyliezla z postele, modliac sa, aby sa nezobudil. Hermiona sa na neho obzrela, keď schmatla svoj župan z háčika na zadnej strane dverí. Zababušila sa do neho a znova premýšľala nad tým, čo sa stalo včera v noci. Skoro Malfoya zobudila, aby sa ho na to spýtala, ale absolútne nemala chuť v tejto chvíli čeliť jeho prenikavým strieborným očiam a vševediacemu úškrnu.

Potrebovala kontaktovať Tonksovú. Kde má prútik? Skontrolovala posteľ a vďačne si všimla špičku vykúkajúcu spod jej opusteného vankúša. Sakra. Opatrne sa načiahla ponad Draca, aby svoj prútik zovrela. Narovnala sa a ukročila. Proti svojej vôli sa na neho pozrela. Prikrývky mal zhúžvané okolo pása, čím horná časť jeho tela zostávala odhalená. Všimla si, že sú chĺpky na jeho hrudi také bledé, že boli neviditeľné. Pokožku mal naozaj dokonalú a ona si spomenula na ten uspokojujúci pocit z jeho tela pritlačeného na jej...

Rýchlo vytiahla oblečenie zo zásuviek a utiekla. Zbehla dole schodmi s pocitom, ako keby vošla do alternatívnej dimenzie. Všetko sa zdalo byť čudné a mätúce. Strávila len deň v Dracovej neustálej prítomnosti a pokiaľ išlo o neho, jej pocity už prešli z jedného extrému do druhého. Bola na neho zvyknutá ako zdroj neustáleho a nemenného podráždenia. Teraz nebola schopná predpovedať, čo urobí z jedného okamihu na druhý. Čo ho to posadlo ísť za Neviilom, po tej jeho zapálenej reči sľubujúcej, že urobí opak?

Na druhej strane obývačky jej oko zachytilo zatrepotanie a všimla si, ako Hedviga pristála v otvorenom okne. Bože, vôbec neodpovedala Harrymu! Okamžite pocítila vinu.

"Počkaj chvíľku dlhšie, Hedviga," povedala. Vrhla prvú časť kúzla _Patronus_ a poslala správu Tonksovej. Dúfala, že sa im podarilo uniknúť z Malfoy Manor vcelku.

_Ako sa má Neville? Kde ste? Nejaké novinky? Mimochodom, ja som v poriadku a práve teraz v bezpečí._

Dokončila kúzlo a ustúpila do kuchyne, aby postavila vodu na čaj. Pripravila silnú šálku čaju a čakala na odpoveď. Vďakabohu to netrvalo dlho.

_Sme u Svätého Munga. Neville je stále v bezvedomí, rovnako ako Augusta. Ja som v poriadku, až na to, že sa Remus so mnou nerozpráva. Vo svojej správe som tvojho priateľa nespomenula. _

U Svätého Munga. Vďakabohu. Tonksová s Nevillom sa odtiaľ dostali. A Malfoy vytiahol von ju. Napísala krátky odkaz Harrymu a poslala Hedvigu preč. Dala si rýchlu sprchu, obliekla sa a vrátila sa do kuchyne, aby sa naraňajkovala. Uvítala domáce práce, aby odpútali jej myseľ od človeka, ktorý spal v jej posteli. Fungovalo to úžasne, až kým tá osoba nenakráčala do kuchyne oblečená len vo svojich čiernych nohaviciach a nevyzerala ako rozstrapatený grécky boh. Jej pulz vyletel nahor a bolo jej jasné, že toto bude dlhý deň.

ooOoo

Draco sa prebudil v okamihu, keď sa Hermiona pohla. Žasol z toho, že sa k nej našiel pritisnutý a nebol si istý, ako sa elegantne odmotať. Začul, ako si potichu vzdychla a bol rád, že stále spí. Nohy mala pritlačené po celej dĺžke jeho nôh a jej hodvábom zakrytý zadoček spočíval pevne v jeho lone, skutočnosť, ktorá ním zamávala. Tvár mal uhniezdenú v jej vlasoch a zrazu spoznal tú vôňu. Voňala ako jablká. Prekvapilo ho, ako dokonale pasovala do kriviek jeho tela; ako keby bola stvorená pre tento účel. Keďže bol neschopný pohnúť sa bez toho, aby ju zobudil, uvoľnil sa a užíval si pocit z toho, že je schúlená proti nemu. Bolo mu jasné, že sa asi tiež rovnako môže tešiť z pokoja pred búrkou.

Spoznal presný okamžik, kedy sa jej oči otvorili. Za menej než jeden úder srdca bola napätá ako tetiva luku. Rozveselila ho jej úzkosť, keď si predstavil tie myšlienky, čo jej víria hlavou. To pobavenie trvalo len dovtedy, kým sa nezačala hýbať. Minútové hladenie jej saténovej pokožky vznietilo jeho nervové zakončenia. Uvedomil si, že jeho telu je srdečne ukradnuté, že je muklorodená. Vedelo len to, že je to žena, mäkká, teplá a je presne v tej správnej pozícii. Bolo toho príliš mnoho, aby sa to dalo zniesť. Skôr než si všimla zrýchlený tlkot jeho srdca a pohyb inej časti jeho tela, natiahol sa a odvalil sa od nej predstierajúc spánok.

Zdrhla z postele ako vystrašené mačiatko. Skrz mihalnice sledoval ako schmatla svoj župan a potom sa nahla ponad neho. Skoro sa usmial nad snahou, ktorú vložila do toho, aby sa ho nedotkla. Zatvoril oči, kým siahala po oblečení a odišla.

Keď odišla, prevrátil sa na chrbát a založil si ruky za hlavu. "Spal som s Hermionou Grangerovou," dumal. Pred dvoma dňami by ho tá myšlienka vydesila. Teraz bola znepokojujúca, ale určite ho nedesila. Potter a Weasley vyletia z kože - niežeby im Grangerová túto pikošku niekedy prezradila. Ale Draco to urobí. Vlastne sa čudoval, že ho to nenapadlo skôr. Bude to skvelá pomsta Potterovi. Bola by bábkou v jeho rukách, keby si to zaumienil. Uvažoval, či ju Potter alebo Weslík niekedy videli v takom neoblečenom stave, v akom ju videl Draco... Asi nie. Tí idioti si zjavne nevšimli, čo majú rovno pod nosom.

Začul, ako sa na prízemí pohybuje a potom počul tečúcu vodu. Driemal, až kým nezacítil varené jedlo a došlo mu, že je čas vstávať. Vykĺzol z postele a natiahol si nohavice. Zaželal si pritom, aby ho včera v noci napadlo schmatnúť zo svojej izby nejaké svoje oblečenie.

Zatúlal sa do kuchyne, aby uvidel stôl naložený enormným množstvom jedla. Hermiona na neho dlho zízala, tvárila sa ostražito a nervózne. Opatrne sa usmial, nedovolil, aby mu do čŕt prekĺzol nejaký náznak úškrnu, tentoraz.

"Dnes ráno hostíme Ministerstvo mágie? Alebo muklovskú armádu?" spýtal sa. Viditeľne sa striasla.

"Ja... myslela som, že možno budeš hladný," nepresvedčivo odvetila.

"Som," priznal sa. Posadil sa za stôl a naložil si slaninu, klobásu, dolky s džemom, vajíčka a paradajky, ovocie s hustou smotanou a veľa horúceho čaju. Odhryzla si a obozretne ho sledovala, ako s chuťou je. Vedel, že existovali otázky, ktoré mu chcela položiť, ale vôbec nič nepoznamenala. Pravdepodobne preto, že všetky odpovede boli zrejmé. Áno, primiestnil ich sem. Áno, vyzliekol ju. Áno, vliezol ku nej do postele. Áno, kým spali, tak sa k nej privinul. Áno, urobil by to znova a áno, práve teraz myslel na to, že ju vynesie hore schodmi a dokončí to, čo dnes ráno mohol začať... Rozkašľal sa a poriadne si odpil z čaju.

"Toto všetko si urobila bez mágie?" spýtal sa a pritiahol svoju myseľ k bezpečnejšej téme. Prikývla a on bol proti svojej vôli ohromený. Keby on musel týždeň žiť bez mágie, asi by zomrel od hladu. Keď dojedol, so spokojným povzdychom sa pohodlne usadil.

"Nuž, Grangerová, aký je plán na dnešok? Žiadny z tvojich miláčikov nepotrebuje zachrániť?

Zamračila. "To nie sú miláčikovia. Voláme ich _priateľmi_. Tak by si ich volal aj ty, keby si nejakých mal."

"Z toho, čo som videl, priatelia skôr spôsobujú bolesť hlavy. Zjavne sa dostávajú do množstva problémov."

Skutočne sa rozosmiala. "To robia. Ale nakoniec majú sklony stáť za to. Ak si dojedol, predstavím ti skvelý muklovský vynález."

"Červené hodvábne nohavičky?" spýtal sa nádejne.

Šarlátovo sa začervenala a zjavne v tomto okamihu nedokázala nájsť slová.

"Nie," dostala nakoniec zo seba. "Volá sa sprcha."

Zachichotal sa a nasledoval ju na poschodie. Na ceste zachytil ďalší závan jablka a krátko zapremýšľal, že by bolo lepšie, keby voňala kokosom alebo jahodami či nejakou inou vôňou, ktorú nenávidel. Muselo to byť jablko; jeho obľúbené.

V kúpeľni mu zapla vodu, ukázala mu ovládanie a zatiahla závesy okolo vane. Ukázala na uteráky a otočila sa k odchodu. Zastala vo dverách a vážne sa na neho pozrela.

"Ďakujem ti, že si zachránil Nevilla," zašepkala. "A mňa. Bol si skvelý."

Ponáhľala sa von, zanechajúc ho zmäteného a podivne potešeného. Pokúsil sa spomenúť si, či ho niekedy predtým niekto nazval skvelým.

Musel priznať, že ohľadom sprchy mala pravdu. Bude ju musieť spomenúť otcovi, keď sa im podarí zabrániť Temnému pánovi zničiť všetko na planéte. Keď opustil vaňu, strávil nejaký čas pred zrkadlom a premieňal si oblečenie - prácička, ktorú nenávidel, pretože bolo ťažké napasovať ho správne. Hoci ako si spomínal, Hermiona nemala žiadne problémy, keď mu menila oblečenie v Doveri...

Zmenil si čiernu košeľu na šedú, ale hodváb nechal, pretože bolo ľahšie nechať pôvodný materiál. Nohavice nechal na pokoji. Obul si topánky a zišiel dole, aby ju našiel ponorenú v knihe. Súhlasne prikývol. Toto bola Grangerová, ktorú bol zvyknutý vídavať.

"Napadlo mi, že by sme mohli ísť do Riddlovho domu, ako sme včera plánovali," povedala. "Mala som zopár hovorov, kým si bol v sprche a najjednoduchší spôsob, ako sa tam dostať, je ísť vlakom do Little Hangletonu (cz: Malý Visánek). Mohli by sme sa premiestniť naslepo, ale neznášam to robiť za denného svetla. Je tam príliš veľká šanca, že ťa zazrú muklovia a určite nepotrebujeme, aby sa nám zaplietlo do hľadania viteálov ministerstvo. Keby sme sa premiestnili na King's Cross v Londýne, mohli by sme chytiť muklovský vlak, ktorý odchádza na sever za dvadsať minút."

Znova bola úplne vo svojej koži, čo bola trochu úľava. Bude ľahšie sústrediť sa na ich cieľ, ak sa bude chovať ako ľudská príručka.

Výlet do Great Hangletonu (cz: Veľkého Visánku) prebiehal ako bolo naplánované. Jazda muklovským vlakom bola podobná hocijakej jazde vlakom, ktorú kedy zažil, až na to, že jedlo a pitie na vozíku bolo úplne iné. Hermiona mu kúpila nápoj menom Coca Cola, ktorá sa ľahko mohla stať Dracovým obľúbeným nápojom. Bola sladká a bublinková a vynikajúca. Trochu ho rozrušilo, že za jeden deň objavil dva cenné muklovské vynálezy.

Hermiona premenila jeho nohavice na čierne džínsy a smrťožrútsky habit/nepremokavý plášť na bundu smotanovej farby so šikovným vreckom na prútik. Ona mala na sebe tmavšie modré džínsy než deň predtým a smaragdovú zapínaciu blúzku. Na nej to bola vynikajúca farba, hoci sa snažil nevšímať si to. Čiastočne ju mala zakrytú bielym svetrom na zapínanie - najpravdepodobnejšie tiež schránka pre prútik, pretože sa vytváral príjemný teplý deň.

Šli pešo z Great Hangletonu do Little Hangletonu a predstierali, že sú turisti. Hermiona mala okolo krku foťák, aby vylepšila maskovanie, pre prípad, že by miestni kládli otázky. Dom Riddlovcov bol v úbohom havarijnom stave. Všetko bolo zarastené rastlinstvom a strecha vyzerala byť zrútená na jeden roh. Niekoľko okien bolo rozbitých a zrejme sa stali cieľom miestnych chuligánov.

"Nemali by sme skúsiť zadné dvere?" spýtala sa, s obavami si prezerajúc to miesto.

"Ty povedz," neúctivo odvetil Draco. "Vy chrabromilčania ste experti na zakrádanie sa a strkanie noštekov tam, kam nepatria."

"Nie sme!"

Posmešne sa na ňu pozrel. Ignorovala ho a nasledovala zarastenú cestičku okolo domu, pri chôdzi odtláčala malinčie a burinu nabok. Zadné dvere sa zdali byť zamknuté, ale rýchla _Alohomora_ to napravila. Dvere sa otvorili s hrdzavým zaškrípaním. Hermiona trochu nervózne nazrela dnu.

"Ideme?" spýtala sa.

"Po tebe," veselo odvetil. Na rovinu, po nájazde na Voldemortov hlavný stan, aby zachránil zajatého chrabromilčana, si myslel, že lov viteálu bude vyložene sranda.

Kráčali z izby do izby v tmavom, prachom zakrytom, roztrasenom dome. Strecha na niekoľkých miestach presakovala, prehnívala podlahy a spôsobovala, že ich kroky boli nebezpečné.

"Čo presne hľadáme?" spýtal sa Draco, keď obišiel dolámané zvyšky nejakého stola. Ten dom očividne zbavili všetkého cenného, ale niekoľko zlomených a bezcenných vecí tu zostalo.

"Neviem. Ak tu Voldemort ukryl viteál, musíme myslieť ako on, aby sme určili, kde ho mohol dať."

"Žiaden problém. Mysli ako nepríčetné, psychotické, megalomanské monštrum, ktoré nedávno vstalo z mŕtvych."

"Okrem tej časti ´nedávno vstalo z mŕtvych´ by si_ ty_ s tým nemal mať žiaden problém," odvetila.

Namieril slabučké bodacie kúzlo na jej zadok. Zajačala a potom sa zasmiala.

"V poriadku, predpokladám, že nie si celkom _nepríčetný_."

Hrozivo nadvihol svoj prútik a ona schmatla jeho koniec, aby mu ho vykrútila z ruky. Nepustil ho a nastala hravá poťahovačka, ktorá skončila tým, že prudko šklbol za prútik, čím ju hodil voči sebe. Ovinul druhú ruku okolo jej pása a stisol.

"Prestaň ma zlostiť," varoval, kým sa pozeral na jej dohora otočenú tvár. Na jednom líci mala šmuhu od špiny a jej vlasy boli beznádejne rozstrapatené. Zasmiala sa a pritlačila mu špičku svojho prútika o bradu.

"Mám šesť rokov zlostenia, ktoré musím vyrovnať," povedala a zľahka ním poklepala.

"Myslel som, že je proti chrabromilskému krédu chovať voči niekomu zášť," napomenul ju.

"Je to moja zášť a ja ju budem chovať tak dlho, ako sa mi zapáči."

Zaškeril sa a znova ju stisol. Zalapala po dychu.

"Vyzeráš ako ufúľanec," poznamenal. Bola to pravda. Prekliato príťažlivý ufúľanec so zaklonenou hlavou a očami, ktoré takto žiarili. Napadlo ho pobozkať ju.

"Ja ani nepoviem, ako vyzeráš ty," sucho odvetila. "Teraz ma pusť. Sme tu z nejakého dôvodu, spomínaš si?"

"Ty si začala," vydýchol a začal skláňať svoje ústa k jej. Obaja stuhli pri praskajúcom zvuku podlahy pod nimi. Neochotne ju pustil. Rýchlo sa otočila a zamierila nadol, aby ten zvuk preskúmala. Potichu zaklial a nasledoval ju.

"Prekliate chrabromilské šťastie," mrmlal.


	20. 20 kapitola  Viteál

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson **(wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/20/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola dvadsiata - Viteál**

Harry stál na vrchu Astronomickej veže a pozeral na rokfortskú krajinu. Oblohu práve farbil úsvit. Do postele šli poriadne neskoro, ale Harry zistil, že kvôli obavám nedokáže zaspať, tak vstal zavčasu a šiel sa poprechádzať. Pripúšťal, že by mal ísť dole a využiť mysľomisu, pretože zjavne nič iné užitočné nebude schopný urobiť. Vzdychol si, keď si spomenul na to, ako stál na tejto veži naposledy. Bolo to pred takým krátkym časom a predsa mu to pripadalo ako večnosť. Ruky mal opreté presne na tom mieste, kade Dumbledore prepadol cez okraj. Harry si oprel hlavu o ruky. Od začiatku mal o Snapovi pravdu. Teraz to viedlo k tomuto. K nečinnému čakaniu na dosiahnutie plnoletosti, k nečinnému posedávaniu, kým útočia na jeho priateľov. Nikdy si nepripadal bezmocnejší v tejto nezmyselnej vojne, ktorá začala skôr, než sa narodil a predsa celá závisela na ňom.

Vždy si myslieval, že keď ten čas nastane, Dumbledore mu povie, čo robiť - bude pri ňom stáť a viesť ho so znalosťou toho, ako poraziť Voldemorta. Teraz musel Harry čeliť ponurej realite, ktorou bolo nielen to, že vedľa neho Dumbledore stáť nebude, ale tiež možnosť, že Dumbledore vôbec nevedel ako Voldemorta poraziť.

Možno to bolo vždy na Harrym. Rozhliadol sa po pozemkoch, v toto nádherné slnečné ráno pokojných a krásnych. Bolo ťažké uveriť hrozbe, ktorá sa črtala na obzore. Otočil sa, že odíde, keď sa vedľa neho primiestnil Dobby. Tentoraz Harry ani nenadskočil.

"Harry Potter, pane! Pani Tonksová zachránila Nevilla Longbottoma! Je v čarodejníckej nemocnici."

Harry vyvaľoval oči ako teľa na nové vráta. "Si si istý?"

"Áno, Harry Potter. Bol som s pani Tonksovou, ako Harry Potter požadoval. Hermiona Grangerová tam bola pred nami!"

"Čože? Bola tam _Hermiona_?"

"Áno, Harry Potter. Dobby nevie, ako sa tam dostala alebo prečo bola s tým veľmi zlým čarodejníkom -"

"Ako _mohla_?" vybuchol Harry. "Jedna vec je ísť bez nás, ale neposlať ani slovíčka?"

Dobby prikývol. "A potom prišiel Kreacher."

"Kreacher? Kde sa toto všetko udialo?"

"V dome Dobbyho bývalého zlého pána."

"Malfoyovci," vydýchol Harry.

"Áno, Harry Potter."

"To preto mi to Lupin nepovedal. Niežeby to bolo na niečo dobré, pretože neviem, kde Malfoy Manor leží." Zamračil sa. "Ale ako Hermiona vedela kam ísť? Priviedla ju Tonksová?"

"Nie, Harry Potter. Hermiona Grangerová bola s -"

"Hedviga!" Harryho sova mu pristála na ruke a slabo zahúkala. "Konečne! Možno teraz dostanem nejaké odpovede."

Dobby si vzdychol.

"Občas Harry Potter proste Dobbyho nepočúva."

ooOoo

Harry stiahol správu Hedvige z nohy a otvoril ju.

_H - asi si už doteraz počul o dobrodružstve zo včerajšej noci. Poviem ti viacej podrobností, keď sa stretneme. Som v poriadku a mám stopu na jeden z predmetov, o ktorých sme sa bavili. Dnes ju preverím a poobede sa k vám pripojím. H_

Harry sa zamračil a odkráčal späť do chrabromilskej veže.

"Pozri na toto!" vyprskol, keď Ron skončil s hundraním o tom, že sa človek nevyspí, keď je Harry nablízku.

Ron si ten odkaz prečítal dvakrát.

"Takže ona sa vonku zabáva bez nás? A to vôbec nehovorím o Pánovi vysokom, blonďavom fešákovi. Čo to do pekla robí?"

"Je to _Malfoy_," zavrčal Harry.

"Čože?"

"Kto iný by to mohol byť? Smrťožrút v našom veku, prekliato pekný chlap, ktorého Hermiona nespomenie ani jediným slovkom! Z dobrého dôvodu! _On je_ Devlin Whitehorn. Dokonca toto! Odkaz na metlobal! Koho iného by napadlo použiť také meno?"

"Čo by mohol od nej chcieť? Prečo by jej poslal odkaz o jej rodičoch? Prečo by varoval akurát ju?"

"Je to trik. Ale ona nie je taká hlúpa, aby skočila na akúkoľvek z jeho lží."

Ron prikývol. "Nenávidí ho tak veľmi ako my. Možno viac. No, možno nie tak veľmi ako ja. Ale veľmi."

Harry súhlasil, ale znepokojilo ho to.

"Ide hľadať viteál. Sakra, vravel som jej, aké bolo pre mňa s Dumbledorom ťažké získať ten medailón. Radšej by nemala ísť sama."

"Nuž, ak pôjde s Malfoyom, možno sa tentoraz otrávi _on_."

Tá predstava Harryho okamžite povzbudila.

"Máš pravdu! Možno ho používa ako kanárika v bani."

"Ako čo?"

"Banský kanárik. Muklovia kopú diery do zeme, aby dolovali drahokamy. A aby zistili, či je vzduch čistý, spustia dole kanárika v klietke. Ak vyjde nahor mŕtvy, vedia, že vzduch tam dole sa nedá dýchať."

"Malfoy. Banský kanárik," vydýchol Ron. "To je prekliato geniálne."

Harry sa uškrnul. "Áno."

Vytešovali sa z pomyslenia na smrť hroziacu Malfoyovi a zišli na raňajky.

ooOoo

Hermiona uháňala dole schodmi ako pravá chrabromilčanka, prútik vytiahnutý. Naprosto nedbala na nebezpečenstvo. Draco by bol dole zliezol opatrne, ale domnieval sa, že ak nič iné, tak vpáliť do šarvátky malo výhodu v tom, že nepriateľ zostane zaskočený z absolútnej neviery nad takouto hlúposťou.

Ten tresk sa ozval z miesta priamo pod tým, kde stáli a ktoré on označil ako bývalú jedáleň. Jediný nábytok, čo zostal v miestnosti, bol rozbitý príborník, ale Dracovu pozornosť okamžite pritiahol obrovský kozub na bočnej stene. Okná v izbe boli zadebnené, takže bola dosť tmavá. Hermiona mala zažatý prútik a teraz ho rozjasnila, aby osvetlil stvorenie, ktoré stálo na mieste, kde mal byť rošt kozubu.

"Félix?" neveriacky sa spýtala Hermiona. Fénix zatrepotal svojimi zlatými krídlami a naklonil na ňu svoju hlavu.

"Nie je to -?"

Prikývla. "Dumbledorov fénix. Myslím, že sa nám pokúša pomôcť." Draco si odfrkol. Iste nejaký hlúpy vták nebude schopný niečo pre nich urobiť. Hermiona po ňom strelila pohľadom, aby mu dala najavo, že jeho názor neoceňuje. Musel priznať, že bolo čudné, že tam ten vták bol.

Šla ku kozubu a zamrmlala na toho vtáka. Draco tú izbu opatrne obišiel.

"Čo je na tomto mieste vôbec dôležité?" spýtal sa. "Chcem povedať, viem kto bol Tom Riddle - aspoň toto mi môj otec povedal."

"Toto je izba, v ktorej Voldemort zabil svojho otca," odpovedala Hermiona. "A podľa všetkého aj starých rodičov." Draco sa zaškaredil a zastavil. Morbídna predstava, vedieť, že možno stojí tam, kde ležalo mŕtve telo. Popri stene prešiel k ohnisku.

"Dumbledore povedal, že Voldemort urobil viteály z predmetov, ktoré boli pre neho dôležité: relikvie zo štyroch fakúlt, jeho vlastný denník a veci z jeho minulosti. Tiež tieto veci ukryl na miestach, ktoré majú pre neho význam. Dumbledore našiel prsteň v bývalom dome Voldemortovej matky. Nebol tam preto, že si vážil _ju_, ale preto, že bolo pre neho dôležité spojenie so Salazarom Slizolinom."

Znova znela ako učebnica dejín, ale stále mala tú šmuhu na líci...

"Toto miesto by malo byť dôležité, pretože je to miesto, kde - v jeho zvrátenej mysli - zvíťazil nad svojím muklovským otcom. Vieš, že Voldemort je nečistokrvný, že?"

Draco sa zaksichtil. "Áno, mali sme pod trestom smrti zakázané začať o tom hovoriť. Väčšina smrťožrútov to nevie, ale môj otec strávil množstvo času skúmaním minulosti Temného pána. Oplatí sa vedieť, pre koho makáš."

"Alebo proti komu."

"Presne."

Fénix znova zatrepotal krídlami a Hermiona prikývla.

"Áno, Félix, viem, že kozub je dôležitý. Mám nápad." Zdvihla prútik. "Toto kúzlo je zbytočné v kúzelníckom svete, pretože skoro všetko je magické alebo sa ho mágia dotkla, ale tu by nám malo poslúžiť. Detekuje stopy mágie."

"_Compera Navita_."

Kozub zažiaril jasne červeným svetlom.

"Ako som čakala." Hermiona prešla do stredu izby, kde žiarila slabá stopa zelenej.

"Toto je stará mágia," povedala. "Tuto je asi miesto, kde boli Riddlovci zabití." Vrátila sa k ohnisku. "Táto je novšia a stále aktívna. Musí to byť vchod, ale kam?"

"A ako ho otvoríme?"

"_Pateo_," povedala Hermiona a zrazu dno ohniska zmizlo a odhalilo tmavý priechod smerujúci nadol. Félix zatrepotal krídlami a poletoval po izbe. "Vieš čo? _Otvorením_. Občas sú tie najjednoduchšie spôsoby tými najlepšími."

"Občas sú tie najjednoduchšie spôsoby pascou. Toto bolo príliš ľahké."

"Súhlasím. Láka nás dole, kde začína skutočná zábava." Vzdychla si a pozrela sa s očakávaním na Draca. "Ideme?"

"Sakra nie! Prestala by si na minútu premýšľať ako chrabromilčanka?"

"Ja _som_ chrabromilčanka."

"Dobre, ale ja nie som. Temný pán zrejme nastavil túto pascu pre natvrdnutých ľudí ako si ty, ktorý sem vletia prednými dverami, aby sa nebezpečenstvu postavili čelom." Kráčal k dverám, ktoré viedli do kuchyne. "Poď. Slizolinčania nepoužívajú predné dvere, hlavne nie vtedy, keď sú otvorené dokorán a vítajú ich nápisom vstúpte."

"Kam ideš?"

"Myslel som si, že ty si tá inteligentná. Kam myslíš, že ten vchod vedie?"

Nasledovala ho do kuchyne, kde zastal pred prázdnou stenou.

"Dobre, vrhni tu to tvoje kúzlo na vystopovanie mágie."

Zmätene sa na neho pozrela, ale urobila to. K jeho spokojnosti stena zažiarila purpurovým svetlom. Draco sa zachichotal.

"Ako som predpokladal. Tento dom má suterén. Voldemort odstránil dvere." Draco použil miznúce kúzlo a niekoľko paluboviek zmizlo, aby odhalilo rozsiahly priechod. Ďalšie purpurové žiarenie sa stretlo s ich očami zdola. "Do pekla. Odstránil aj schody."

"Vyzerá to, že tiež počítal s ľstivými slizolinčanmi," sucho prehovorila Hermiona.

"Bastard. Stále vravím, že je to lepšie než použiť kozub."

"V skutočnosti s tebou súhlasím. Avšak možno existuje lepšia cesta."

Vrátila sa jedálne. "Takže. Suterén je asi rovnako rozsiahly ako zvyšok domu. Určite je pod touto izbou otvorený priestor."

"Takže by sme mohli rozbiť podlahu a spustiť sa dolu," navrhol. Draco zdvihol prútik, ale ona zdvihla ruku, aby ho zastavila.

"Nie! Na toto by myslel. Čo by urobil, aby to prekazil?" Pukla prstami. "Nastražená pasca. Aká? Musíme sa pozrieť pod to."

Sklonila sa a dotkla sa prútikom jednej dosky z podlahy. Za pár okamihov ju premenila na sklo. Draco neochotne obdivoval jej dôvtip.

"Veľmi pekné. Teraz máme skvelý výhľad na tú tmu tam dole."

Strelila po ňom pohľadom a prehľadávala podlahu, až kým nenašla malú dieru v dreve. Strčila do nej špičku prútika a vrhla ďalšie kúzlo. Okamžite z každej pukline v palubovkách vystrelilo svetlo a osvetlilo ten priestor zlatými lúčmi.

Draco nakukol cez sklenú dosku a zapískal. Umožnila mu obmedzený výhľad priestoru priamo pod kozubom. Mohol vidieť hradbu nožov visiacich vo vzduchu, ktoré čakali na prvého človeka, ktorý použije vchod cez kozub. Hermiona sa k nemu pripojila.

"Drsné, ale pravdepodobne je to len malá ochutnávka toho, čo tam dole je," povedala. "Pozrime sa, čo nás tam ešte čaká." Vrátila sa k tej diere a vrhla ešte raz _Compera Navita_. K bielemu svetlu zospodu sa pripojilo niekoľko pestrofarebných žiarení.

Draco nedokázal rozlíšiť veľa detailov, ale Hermiona zľahka poklepala po sklenej doske.

"Toto je to, čoho som sa bála. To nám dosť sťaží prácu."

Presne pod sklom bola žiariaca sieť žltých čiar.

"Čo je to?" spýtal sa.

"Je to niečo ako muklovský poplašný systém. Ak rozlomíme podlahu, naruší to jednu z týchto čiar a spustí kúzlo. Nie som si istá, čo sa stane, ale môžeš sa staviť, že to bude zlé."

Draco si vzdychol.

"Nejaký ďalší skvelý nápad?"

Zaškerila sa na neho. "Ešte som neskončila."

Hermiona zmenila sklo znova na drevo a potom sa obozretne prechádzala po jedálni a menila rozličné kusy dreva na sklo a naopak. Neodvážila sa premeniť celú podlahu naraz - určite by neudržala váhu domu nad ňou. Nakoniec zastala presne uprostred tej matnej zelenej žiary.

"Mala som to tu skontrolovať najskôr," rozvážne prehovorila. Draco tam prešiel, aby sa pozrel. Pod sklenou doskou mohol vidieť malý stôl pokrytý zeleným zamatom, na ktorom spočíval zlatý pohár. "Bifľomorovej pohár," zamrmlala.

"To je viteál?"

Hermiona prikývla. "Teraz, keď sme ho našli, musíme prísť na to, ako ho odtiaľ dostaneme."

Draco o tom chvíľu premýšľal. "Zmeň túto dosku znova na drevo."

Nepoložila žiadne otázky. Keď to bol zase dub, Draco použil prútik, aby odstránil klince, ktoré ho držali k podlahe. Potom opatrne odlevitoval dosku a neďaleko ju zložil. S chýbajúcou doskou mohli jasne vidieť tú pavučinu mágie, ktorá lemovala strop suterénu. Najväčšia medzera medzi nimi bola asi desať centimetrov. Samotný pohár žiaril na oranžovo, ale oblasť okolo neho bola čistá.

"_Accio_?" spýtal sa Draco Hermiony. Pokrútila hlavou.

"Pochybujem, že by to zabralo, ale bez obáv to vyskúšaj." Skúsil, ale pohár sa nepohol.

"Mám nápad. Pretože Voldemort nenávidí všetky muklovské veci, pochybujem, že by ho táto jednoduchá vec vôbec napadla. Počkaj tu."

Vstala a vybehla z izby. Skôr než mal Draco čas začať sa nudiť, bola späť s dlhou tyčou zo záhrady a kusom lana.

"Toto sa používa na hrabanie záhrady. Musím to trošku upraviť, ale myslím, že to zaberie."

Niekoľko ďalších minút mala plné ruky práce so svojím prútikom, predlžovala tu palicu a rozličnými spôsobmi k nej pripojovala lano.

"Voilá. Presne ako tyč na chytanie hadov. Povedala by som, že to sa hodí viac. Buď pripravený na všetko," vyhlásila.

Zastrčila prútik do zadného vrecka a zľahka strčila palicu, teraz s okom na konci, medzi dve žiariace žlté čiary, veľmi opatrne, aby sa ich nedotkla. Potom s tou palicou klesala, kúsok po kúsku, k tomu zlatému poháru. Draco cítil, ako sa mu na čele vytvorili kvapôčky potu.

"Teraz tá ťažká časť," zašepkala.

Maximálne opatrne točila tou palicou, aby vmanévrovala oko nad okraj pohára. Ťažké na tom bolo zabrániť palici samotnej dotknúť sa ochranných línii. Alebo pohára. Zjavne bolo treba asi tucet pokusov, ale nakoniec oko prepadlo cez okraj. Trasľavo vydýchla úľavou.

"V poriadku, takto to udržím. Ty poťahuj koniec lana, aby si ho pritiahol."

Draco poťahoval lano po miernych intervaloch a sledoval, ako sa oko sťahuje.

"Dobre," vydýchla Hermiona a lepšie si palicu chytila. "Ideme."

Zdvihla palicu a oni zabudli dýchať, keď sa pohár zdvihol, naklonil a voľne sa vo vzduchu rozhýbal. Stuhli po dobu šiestich úderov srdca a potom začali ťahať pohár nahor. Draco bol ohromený a začal si myslieť, že sa skutočne môžu z tohto miesta dostať nezranení. Pohár sa priťahoval bližšie a bližšie.

"Och, ach," povedala Hermiona.

"Čo je?"

"Ten pohár neprejde pomedzi tú sieť."

Obaja skúmali ten problém, kým sa pohár vznášal pod nimi. Bol asi tak o centimeter dlhší. Palica sa trochu zatriasla a Draco vedel, že Hermiona musí byť unavená z toho napätia, aby ho udržala v rovnováhe.

"Myslíš, že sa môžeme premiestniť?"

"Nie. Nie, keď to je stále tam dole. My odídeme a pohár spadne."

Vzdychol si. "Chvíľku tu počkaj."

Vyskočil na nohy a ponáhľal sa k najbližšiemu zadebnenému oknu a začal kúzlom _Vanish_ odstraňovať dosky. Čoskoro bolo okno úplne odkryté. Strčil si prútik do vrecka a vrátil sa k Hermione.

"V poriadku. Daj mi tú vec."

"Čo zamýšľaš urobiť?"

Priložil ruky vedľa jej a chytil palicu. Jej vyčerpanie bolo zrejmé, keď ju vďačne pustila.

"Okej, teraz choď von," prikázal.

"Nie! Neopustím ťa!"

"Prečo? Pretože mi neveríš alebo nechceš, aby som sa zranil?"

"Oboje," vyprskla.

"Fajn! Potom sa aspoň postav k oknu. A dostaň odtiaľto toho sprostého vtáka."

"Félix, radšej by si mal odísť."

Fénix sa zdvihol a elegantne vyletel z okna. Hermiona sa nepohla.

"Tvrdohlavá malá -"

"Neopováž sa to dopovedať."

"Potom na tri," povedal Draco. "Raz. Dva. Tri!" Pri poslednom slove trhol palicou, ktorá držala viteál a hodil sa smerom k oknu. Zacítil ruky zvierajúce jeho kabát a potom ho potiahlo vzduchom súčasne so strašlivým prasknutím. Jeho uši naplnil trieštivý zvuk. Holeňou zachytil okenný rám, keď letel skrz. S bolestivým nárazom pristál na chrbte v malinčí (cz: ostružiny).

Kým sa díval, Riddlov dom sa rozlomil a zrútil sa do seba s burácaním ničeného dreva. Vzduchom sa valil masívny mrak prachu a trosiek. Zatvoril oči, keď ho ten mrak poprášil ako jemná hmla. Zosypali sa na neho malé kúsky dreva a omietky. Otvoril oči a pozrel sa na Hermionu, ktorá ležala vedľa neho a vyzerala ako zaprášený duch. Úplne ju zakrývala pekná vrstva prachu a malé kúsky trosiek boli zachytené v jej kučerách.

"Geniálne, že si si obliekla biely sveter," poznamenal.

"Máme to?" Ignorovala ho.

Dracove ruky stále zvierali tú palicu. Zdvihol ju a jeho pohľad uvítal záblesk zlata, keď pohár zažiaril v slnečnom svetle. Hermiona šťastne vykríkla a hodila sa mu okolo krku.

"Neverím tomu! Vážne sme to zvládli!"

Zasmial sa. "Toto bolo naprosté šialenstvo. Vytiahla si nás von, že?"

Posadila sa a švihla prútikom. "_Wingardium Leviosa_. Jednoduché." Vstala na nohy a podala mu ruku. Obaja sa pozreli na pohár visiaci z palice. Draco sa nadýchol, načiahol sa a zovrel ho. Na dotyk bol studený, ale inak vyzeral len ako obyčajný kalich. Vzdychol si úľavou, uvoľnil lano a odhodil palicu.

"Radšej by sme mali ísť," varovala Hermiona. "Ten rachot pritiahne pozornosť muklov."

Draco prikývol. Prikročila blízko k nemu a načiahla sa, aby sa dotkla jeho vlasov. Zachichotala sa.

"Nikdy by ma nenapadlo, že sa dožijem dňa, kedy Draco Malfoy nebude vyzerať ako zo škatuľky."

"A ty si pokročila z ufúľanca na špinavého vandráka," odsekol s úškrnom.

"Za toto budeš potrestaný," varovala.

"Ako to navrhuješ vykonať?"

"Takto." Naklonila sa k nemu, ovinula mu jednu ruku okolo krku a usmiala sa na neho. "Vieš, ideme na Rokfort."

Skôr než mohol ten nápad zaregistrovať, premiestnili sa.


	21. 21 kapitola  Úvahy

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/21/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola dvadsiata prvá - Úvahy**

Premiestnili sa do Rokvillu neďaleko Škriekajúcej búdy, kde kedysi Harry v bezpečí svojho neviditeľného plášťa napadol Draca snehovými guľami. Draco premýšľal, či si toto miesto vybrala len kvôli tejto zlej spomienke.

Okamžite vykročil z jej zovretia.

"Absolútne nie. Tam nejdem."

"Prečo nie? Určite si sa osvedčil. Ak ťa už dlhšie nechcem zabiť _ja_, všetci ostatní by nemali mať žiaden problém tolerovať ťa."

"Všetci ostatní? O tom pochybujem. Tvoj priateľ Potter mnou pohŕda od prvého okamihu, čo sme sa stretli."

"Nuž... Harry je špeciálny prípad. Ale nie je nerozumný. Porozprávam sa s ním. Bude v poriadku," upokojujúco prevravela.

"Si dosť úbohá klamárka," odvetil. Začervenala sa.

"Musíš to urobiť skôr či neskôr. Nemôžeme sa spolu skrývať naveky."

"Prečo nie? Začína sa mi to páčiť," odvetil jedovato, aby tie slová skrútil do lži. Oči jej zažiarili.

"No mne nie. Smrťožrúti by sa mohli kedykoľvek vrátiť. Dom mojich rodičov jednoducho nie je bezpečný a teraz musíme zničiť _toto_." Ukázala na pohár, ktorý Draco stále zvieral v ruke. "Pretože netušíme ako to vykonať, potrebujeme Harryho pomoc."

Draco sa zaškeril. "Áno, som si celkom istý, že Vyvolený nebude mať žiaden problém na to prísť."

"S takýmto postojom nenapomáhaš svojej veci!"

"Ja nemám svoju vec!"

"Zaiste máš. Po posledných troch dňoch už ani nemôžeš predstierať, že ti to je jedno. Už viacej nechceš, aby Voldemort vyhral, rovnako ako to nechceme my, inak by si toľko neriskoval."

Prikročila k nemu bližšie a zovrela v pästi jeho bundu, ako keby ho chcela zadržať na mieste. Hlas mala nežný a srdečný.

"Pozri, Malfoy, ty si prišiel ku mne a mne je jasné, že to pre teba muselo byť prekliato ťažké. Možno najťažšia vec, ktorú si kedy urobil. Môžeš sa teraz na mňa pozrieť a povedať mi, že toto rozhodnutie ľutuješ?"

Pozrel sa do jej úprimných hnedých očí a jej špinavej tváre a spletených vlasov a pokúsil sa spomenúť si na to, čo si o nej myslieval. Tá hrozná malá vševedka, ktorá sa k nemu chovala ako k najnižšiemu hmyzu bola preč a nahradila ju táto bláznivá, vážna dievčina plná nádeje, ktorá sa na neho pozerala s nezaslúženou dôverou.

"Úplne si zošalela," zašepkal.

"Nehovoríme o mne."

"Nepozeraj sa na mňa tak."

"Ako?"

"Ako keby si vo mňa absolútne verila. Nestojím za tvoju dôveru."

"Ty si dosť skvelý klamár," sucho odvetila. "Ale ja dokážem robiť svoje vlastné rozhodnutia. Takže. Ideš dobrovoľne alebo ťa mám prekliať a odtiahnuť ťa tam v bezvedomí?"

Oceľ v jej hlase ho varovala, že to myslí vážne. Vynaložil posledné úsilie odradiť ju.

"Nemôžeme sa aspoň vrátiť do Caerphilly a dať si naposledy sprchu?"

Prekvapene sa rozosmiala. "Nie. Ak máš obavy, že si špinavý, to môžem napraviť." Poťapkala ho prútikom a on cítil, ako mu z tela a vlasov odpadáva špina.

"Au!"

"Decko. Pozri, aj sebe to urobím." Vrhla to kúzlo na seba a zahalila ju neviditeľná sila. Špina zmizla a jej vlasy sa leskli čistotou. Sveter bol znova žiarivo biely. Dracovi bolo skoro ľúto, keď si všimol, že zmizla aj tá šmuha na jej líci.

"Máš pravdu. Štípe to."

Zaťal čeľusť, ale zdržal sa poznámky. "Čo plánuješ urobiť s týmto?" Zdvihol dohora zlatý pohár a prezeral si ho. Vyrytý jazvec bol rovnako škaredý ako všetky bifľomorské erby, ktoré kedy videl. "Úbohá, škaredá vecička. Niet divu, že ju Temný pán ukryl v rozbitej chatrči. Jazvec. Taký absurdný tvor."

Hermiona zamyslene prikývla. "Áno, hady sú vždy o toľko milšie a prítulnejšie."

"Som rád, že to pripúšťaš."

Vyčarovala kožený vak a podržala ho otvorený, aby Draco ten pohár strčil dnu. Prehodila si remeň cez plece.

"Mimochodom, nikto o viteáloch nevie okrem teba, mňa, Harryho a Rona. Boli by sme radi, keby to tak aj zostalo."  
Dracovo obočie sa nadvihlo a nesúhlasne zatsskal.

"Máme pred Rádom tajomstvá? Ako veľmi nechrabromilské."

"Čuš. Teraz poď. Žiadne ďalšie zdržovanie." Vzala ho za ruku a vliekla ho k ceste, ktorá viedla do školy.

"Vieš, že ma môžeš pustiť."

"Nie, nemôžem. Nemám čas stopovať ťa, ak zmizneš."

Bol prekvapený. "Ty by si šla za mnou?"

"Niekto ťa predsa musí zachrániť pred sebou samým."

Zamračil sa. To vôbec nebola odpoveď, ktorú očakával.

Kráčali, až kým neuvideli rokfortské vráta a potom Hermiona vyslala Patronusa. Draco sa díval, ako sa tá strieborná vydra rúti k Rokfortu. Mala zaujímavého Patronusa. Neprekvapil ho tak, ako by ho prekvapil ešte pred pár dňami. Teraz poznal tú šibalskú, laškovnú osôbku, čo bola skrytá pod tou panovačnou, arogantnou inteligenciou.

Keď sa dostali k bráne, čakali.

"Aký je tvoj Patronus?" zvedavo sa spýtala. Draco sa začervenal. Nenávidel svojho Patronusa a to bol dôvod, prečo toto kúzlo používal iba zriedka. Bol hrozne trápny a existovali iné spôsoby, ako jednať s dementormi.

"Na tom nezáleží."

"Prečo? Je to niečo hrozné? Ako fretka?"

Prebodol ju pohľadom. "Veľmi vtipné. Nie. _Nie_ je to fretka."

"Dobre, myslela som, že by si dokázal vytvoriť veľmi rozkošnú fretku. Chcela by som si sa ťa dať do klietky, vziať si ťa do izby a kŕmiť ťa fretčími maškrtami."

Zastonal. "Ach, to by bolo príjemné."

Doširoka sa usmiala. Blížila sa profesorka McGonagallová. Draco sa stiahol, ale Hermionine zovretie na jeho ruke zosilnelo.

"Budeš v poriadku," zamrmlala.

"Slečna Grangerová," povedala McGonagallová prekvapene, kým zízala na Draca pomedzi mreže. Neurobila žiaden pohyb, aby ich otvorila. "Čo má toto znamenať?"

"Malfoy sa k nám vo vojne proti Voldemortovi rozhodol pripojiť, profesorka," rezko vyhlásila. "Už teraz sme jeho veľkými dlžníkmi." Draco zatvoril oči v daj-mi-silu reakcii nad jej slovami. Iste to dokázala zvládnuť lepšie, nie?

"Toto nikdy nevyjde," zamrmlal k Hermione. Kopla ho slabo do členka a on sa strhol. Nad touto výmenou sa McGonagallovej ostrý pohľad prižmúril.

"O čom to hovoríš? Si pod _Imperiusom_?" spýtala sa.

Tá otázka zjavne pripadala Hermione zábavná. Zachichotala sa a hravo sa na Draca pozrela.

"Som? Vieš vôbec vrhnúť kliatbu _Imperius_?"

"Samozrejme, že viem," horlivo odvetil. "Čo za obľúbenca Temného pána by som bol, keby som nevedel vrhnúť jednoduchú Neodpustiteľnú?"

"Nuž, v skutočnosti si nikdy _nebol_ obľúbencom Temného pána, inak by si tu práve teraz nebol, že nie?"

"Maličký detail."

"Slečna Grangerová!" vybuchla McGonagallová, čím ich vytrhla z ich rozhovoru.

"Prepáčte, pani profesorka. Musíte vedieť, že to Draco je zodpovedný za záchranu Nevilla Longbottoma včera v noci. Tiež nás včas varoval o útoku na Lunu Lovegoodovú a mojich rodičov, aby sme oboch zachránili."

"Môžete to dokázať?" sucho odvetila McGonagallová.

"Tonksová sa za neho môže zaručiť," s istotou povedala Hermiona.

"Tonksová?"

"Bez obáv sa jej spýtajte. My počkáme."

McGonagallovej zjavne dalo zabrať stráviť Hermionine slová, ale pohľad na Hermionu držiacu Draca za ruku ju očividne presvedčil. Vyslala Patronusa, ktorý sa ponáhľal smerom na juh.

"Sú nejaké nové správy o Nevillovi?" zrazu sa spýtala Hermiona.

"Prebral sa a mal by sa zotaviť. Bol opakovane pod _Cruciatom_, ale dúfajme, že nie dosť dlho na to, aby došlo k trvalému poškodeniu." Zazrela na Draca. Spoluvinný zo spolčovania, domnieval sa.

"Takže čo vás prinútilo zmeniť strany, pán Malfoy?" spýtala sa, ako keby si myslela, že je pravdepodobnejšie, že sa slnko zrazu zmení na ružový dáždnik. Draco pokrčil plecami.

"Nudil som sa. Všetko to mučenie, zabíjanie a plazenie sa pred Temným pánom sa dosť rýchlo zunuje."

Hermiona ho štuchla lakťom a venovala mu jeden z tých jej patentovaných mrzutých pohľadov.

"Nemôžeš byť vážny?"

"Nie. A na rovinu, najradšej by som tu vôbec nebol. McGonagallka ma nechce pustiť dnu, ja dnu ísť nechcem, tak čo keby si mi dovolila odmiestniť sa a všetci budeme spokojní?"

"Absolútne nie," neústupne odvetila. Draco si chcel v zúfalstve otrieskať hlavu o mreže.

Tonksová urobila niečo lepšie, než len poslala odpoveď. Primiestnila sa. Jej ružové vlasy žiarili v slnečnom svetle. Žiarivo sa na nich zaškerila.

"Nazdar, Hermiona. Bratranec Draco," povedala.

"Nymphadora," ozvala sa McGonagallová a Draco si všimol, ako sa pri tom mene strhla. "Je pravda, že Draco Malfoy asistoval pri záchrane Nevilla Longbottoma?"

Tonksová šťastne prikývla. "Áno. Bol fantastický. Mali ste ho vidieť po tom, ako omráčili Hermionu. Bojoval ako lev. Milé vidieť, že _niekto_ v rodine našiel zdravý rozum. "

Draco sa samoľúbo pozrel na McGonagallovú a nadvihol jedno obočie. Jej výraz sa nezmenil.

"No tak dobre, slečna Grangerová. Budete zodpovedná za jeho správanie."

Draco sa pozrel na Hermionu, ako keby potešený tou predstavou. Venovala mu varovný pohľad. McGonagallová poklopala po zámke a tá sa roztvorila. Reťaz prekĺzla pomedzi mreže a jednu bránu im odtlačila, aby mohli vojsť. Draco mal zrazu klaustrofobický pocit. Z Rokfortu neexistovala ľahká cesta von; chcel vypáliť za slobodou. Jedine neustála Hermionina prítomnosť a jej nepovoľujúce zovretie na jeho ruke mu zabránili, aby tak urobil. Pretiahla ho cez bránu.

Chôdza ku škole bola ako pochod na šibenicu. Hermiona mala úlohu pokojného duchovného, istá si vo viere, že Draco ide na lepšie miesto. McGonagallka bola ako odsudzujúca obeť, stoicky čakajúca, kým sa spravodlivosť vykoná. A Tonksová bola ako zvedavý divák - bezstarostná, ale šťastná, že sleduje, ako sa udalosti vyvinú. Po celú cestu bľabotala ku McGonagallovej o bezvýznamných udalostiach, ktoré sa diali na ministerstve.

Vošli do Vstupnej siene a Hermiona konečne pustila Draca. Tonksová a McGonagallová po nich hodili zvedavý pohľad, ale vyšli po schodisku a nechali ich samých.

"Idem nájsť Harryho. Chceš ísť do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti a ubytovať sa tam?"

"Nie, myslím, že nie. Idem s tebou."

Zatvárila sa znepokojene.

"To možno nie je ten najlepší nápad. Najprv by som sa s nimi mala porozprávať."

"Odmietam sa skrývať za tvojimi sukňami," chladne odvetil.

"Ja nenosím sukne!"

"Ujmi sa vedenia, Grangerka. Uvidíme, či tvoj drahocenný Potter je taký rozumný ako si myslíš, že je."

"Ty musíš byť večne taký tvrdohlavý?"

"Je iná možnosť?"

Rozhodila rukami. "Fajn. Všetko rob komplikovane." Kriticky sa na neho pozrela. "Mám rada túto nepremokavú bundu, ale sem na Rokfort sa nehodí." Bez dovolenia premenila jeho kabát späť na čierny plášť, hoci nie na smrťožrútsky habit, ktorým bol pôvodne. Zmenila svoj biely sveter na krátky pláštik v chrabromilskej červenej.

Trvalo im prekvapivo dlho nájsť Pottera a Weslíka. Najprv vyšli na siedme poschodie, aby našli chrabromilský vchod zatarasený, pretože Hermiona nepoznala heslo. Ten škaredý portrét ju informoval, že vo vnútri nikto nie je.

Potom šli do knižnice, napriek Dracovej rade, že Potter a Weasley by za žiadnu cenu nešli do knižnice, pokiaľ ich tam nevtiahne Hermiona. Venoval jej spokojný úškrn, keď sa jeho predpoveď potvrdila.

"Skús kuchyne," navrhol Draco. "Weasley sa zjavne nadmerne rád napcháva, keď je jedlo zadarmo."

Hermionina tvár očervenela a otočila sa k nemu. "Sme tu menej než polhodinu a už ťa zase nemám rada!"

Lakonicky sa zaškeril. "Tvoje klamanie sa nezlepšilo."

"Ach, čuš!"

Schádzali po hlavnom schodisku, keď Harry a Ron vyšli z Veľkej siene. Hermiona ich zbadala prvá.

"Harry!" vykríkla. Zoskočila posledných pár schodov a hodila sa Potterovi okolo krku. Draco sledoval, ako ju objali Potterove ruky a cítil, ako sa mu trochu zaťala čeľusť.

Pustila Harryho a skočila po Weasleym, ktorý ju objímal príliš tuho a príliš dlho. Potter zachytil pohľadom Draca, ktorý sa nepohol zo svojho miesta na schodoch. Harryho prútik bol vonku, namierený ne neho za jeden úder srdca. Draco premýšľal, či Vyvolený stáva pred zrkadlom a trénuje vyťahovanie prútika. Draco nechal svoj vlastný prútik zastrčený v plášti, pretože vedel, že Pán chrabromilská ušľachtilosť by sa ho neopovážil prekliať, kým je neozbrojený.

"Čo tu robí _on_?" zajačal Weasley. Nespustil ruky z Hermioninho krku. Dosť majetnícke gesto, pomyslel si Draco. K jej uznaniu Weasleyho striasla a ponáhľala sa nazad, aby sa postavila vedľa Draca.

"Odlož svoj prútik, Harry," prikázala. "Malfoy odteraz pracuje s nami."

"To sotva!" vyprskol Harry, prehlušiac akúkoľvek odpornú poznámku, ktorá by vyliezla z Weasleyho pier.

"Poskytnem vám detaily neskôr, ale bez jeho pomoci by sme prišli o Lunu, Neville by bol stále v zajatí a nemali by sme toto." Otvorila vak a zdvihla Bifľomorovej pohár.

"To je -?"

"Viteál, áno."

"Ty si mu to povedala?" zajačal Harry. Draco uvažoval, že jej priatelia určite veľa kričali, keď boli nahnevaní. To musí byť chrabromilská vlastnosť. Slizolinčania majú opačné sklony a uchyľujú sa k podráždeným zasyčaniam, zlovestným pohľadom a nenávistným žartíkom odplaty. Chrabromilský spôsob bol hlasnejší, ale rýchlejší.

"Už to vedel!" zakričala Hermiona, dostávajúc sa do nálady.

"Stavím sa, že vedel! Asi ho poslali, aby nám ich vzal, keď ich získame!" vrčal Harry.

"To je smiešne." Pustila pohár späť do vaku a vecne pokračovala. "Teraz musíme všetci odložiť nabok rozdiely medzi nami a pracovať na aktuálnom probléme, ktorým je zničenie tohto pohára a lokalizácia ďalších predmetov."

"Odložiť nabok naše rozdiely?" zareval Ron. "Úplne si prišla o rozum? Nespomínaš si, kto bol zodpovedný za to, že vpustil smrťožrútov do tejto školy? Je to _jeho_ chyba, že Dumbledore je mŕtvy! Skoro zabil Katie Bellovú, skoro zabil _mňa_ a spôsobil, že Billa zmlátil šialený vlkolak!"

Draco sa zaškeril a bol zvedavý, ako tomuto dokáže Grangerová odporovať. Potter prikyvoval ako čínska panenka so zlomeným krkom. Hermiona pristúpila na tú výzvu.

"Urobil tieto veci, aby zachránil svojich rodičov. Keby si bol v takej situácii, Ronald, bol by si možno urobil to isté!"

Weasleyho oči boli chladné. "Nie, vážne si nemyslím, že by som to urobil. A nemôžem uveriť, že ho brániš!"

Potter prehovoril útočným hlasom. "Ty nemáš čo povedať na svoju obhajobu, Malfoy? Necháš Hermionu, aby všetko hovorila za teba?"

Draco sa chladne usmial, ale jeho krv vrela len samotným pomyslením na to, že sa má obhajovať pred _Potterom_. Podarilo sa mu udržať vyrovnaný hlas.

"Ona rada rozpráva, ako si si možno všimol. Na rovinu, je mi srdečne ukradnutý tvoj názor, Potter. Nedlhujem ti žiadne vysvetlenie a nemám v úmysle rozoberať svoje činy pre tvoje úzkoprsé, odsudzujúce chrabromilské preskúmanie. Ty si si už urobil o mne svoj názor a ja som si určite urobil svoj na teba, takže pripusťme našu vzájomnú nenávisť a presuňme sa k aktuálnemu problému. Čím skôr zničíme tie Voldemortove čačky, tým skôr ty a on môžete ísť na to, aby ste sa vzájomne vyhladili a tým skôr sa zvyšok z nás vráti späť k svojim životom."

Potterove zelené oči poriadne iskrili hnevom. Weasley dokonca nedokázal ani hovoriť a jeho tvár bola taká červená, že jeho pehy boli neviditeľné.

"Bolo toto absolútne nevyhnutné?" zasyčala Hermiona. Jej hlas prekypoval výčitkou. Draco mal zrazu po krk chrabromilčanov. Po krk Hermiony a jej prekliatych ideálov! Čo očakávala? Že sa on, Potter a Weasley objímu ako bratia? Rozhodol sa zničiť jej naivitu.

"Áno, myslím, že bolo," odvetil ľadovo. "Ale vďaka za tvoju snahu."

S tým sa načiahol a ovinul pažu okolo jej pása. Pritiahol si ju pevne k sebe a potom sa sklonil, aby umiestnil bozk na jej užasnuté ústa. Dal si s ním načas, lebo mu došlo, že keď už môže zomrieť, tak nech to aspoň stojí za to. So zámerom potrestať ju, vychutnal si jej otáľanie a nechal svoj jazyk prekĺznuť po jej perách v nádhernom mučení. Jeho zmysly boli náhle ohromené tým pocitom, vôňou a tým ako chutila. Jeho vlastný tep sa zrýchlil, čo vôbec nebolo to, čo zamýšľal.

Bola príliš stuhnutá šokom, aby zareagovala. Zo všetkého rizika, ktoré podstúpil za posledných pár dní, pobozkať Hermionu Grangerovú s prútikom v ruke pri plnom výhľade jej dvoch ochrancov sa na tom zozname radilo poriadne vysoko.

Zubami jej potiahol peru, prial si, aby tento okamih tak skoro neskončil a potom ju pustil a ukročil. Jej oči mali neveriacky, sklený pohľad a zjavne ledva dýchala. Sám sa cítil trochu zmätene.

"Vieš, kde budem," sucho prehovoril a zišiel zľahka dole schodmi.

Vydesená nehybnosť, ktorá ovládala Pottera a Weasleyho, bola prerušená Ronovým výkrikom čistej zúrivosti.

"_Ty bastard!_"

Draco nezastavil, hoci švihol pohľadom po Weasleym. K jeho pobaveniu sa Potter načiahol a schmatol Rona za ruku skôr, než mohol namieriť na Draca nejaké pomätené kúzlo.

"Radšej drž svojho maznáčika na vodítku, Potter," povedal, keď prechádzal okolo nich. "Vie sa ľahko zraniť." Trochu sa chichotal, keď kráčal po schodoch do slizolinského podzemia a nechával chrabromilčanov za sebou. Hermiona ho po tomto výstupe pravdepodobne nenávidí a Dracovi sa uľavilo, hoci bol touto predstavou súčasne aj sklamaný. Bolo to späť k status quo: Draco proti chrabromilskému triu. Vzdychol si. Krucinál. Pobozkať ju bolo oveľa lepšie, než si kedy predstavoval...

ooOoo

Hermiona bola príliš šokovaná, aby sa pohla. Dracov bozk bol vášnivý - hľadajúci, dráždivý a celkovo elektrizujúci. V rozmedzí dvoch úderov srdca si pripadala taká slabá, že mohla ledva stáť a každú súvislú myšlienku ovládol pocit, ako je na ňu tvrdo pritlačený a ako chutí na jej ústach.

Skoro zakopla, keď ju pustil, aby zliezol dole schodmi bez toho, aby sa obzrel. Hľadela užasnuto za ním, keď kráčal okolo Rona s Harrym. Nejasne si všimla, že Ron skočil po Dracovi, len aby ho Harry zastavil. Jej oči sledovali jeho platinovú hlavu, keď mizla nad vlnou čierneho plášťa.

Až keď sa jej pohľad vrátil späť k Harryho búrlivými zelenými očiam, zapadla realita späť na miesto. Cítila, ako sa jej na líca vkráda červeň. Harry šliapal nahor po schodoch, až kým nestál vedľa nej.

"Dúfam, že máš na toto prekliato dobré vysvetlenie," povedal a odkráčal preč. Ron sa vliekol za ním a pozrel sa na ňu s nahnevaným odporom.

"Bozkávať Draca Malfoya?" vyšplechol. "Čo do pekla ste vy dvaja robili? Kto do pekla _si_?" Zdrhol za Harrym a ona zaletela pohľadom k vstupu do žalárov. V tejto chvíli by radšej dala prednosť tomu utekať za Dracom, než nasledovať svojich dvoch nazúrených spoločníkov.

Prečo ju pobozkal? Len aby dopálil Harryho a Rona? Bolo na tom niečo viac? V Riddlovom dome si myslela, že ju chce pobozkať, ale ten okamih prešiel a bola si istá, že si to len predstavovala...

Neisto si vzdychla a striasla zo seba svoju zaujatosť Malfoyom. Hermiona aj tak nikdy nevedela, čo od neho očakávať. Pre jeho konanie mohol existovať dôvod alebo to mohlo byť len impulzívne pobavenie. Ponáhľala sa za Harrym a Ronom. Dobehla ich na piatom poschodí, kým čakali na pohyb schodiska.

"Pozrite, viem, že je to ťažké. Bude pre vás ťažké zmieriť sa s Malfoyom - možno dokonca nemožné, ale potrebujeme všetku pomoc, ktorú je možné získať," povedala Hermiona. "Ani pre mňa to nebolo ľahké."

"Vážne?" uškrnul sa Ron. "Nezdalo sa, že by si tak tvrdo bojovala."

"Jediné, čo urobil, bolo, že ma pobozkal, Ron! Predpokladám, že som ho mala premeniť na promyku (cz: mangustu)?" vyprskla.

"_Áno!_" zreval Ron.

"Dobre, som si istá, že to urobil iba preto, aby ťa rozčúliť a pozri, vyšlo mu to! Za posledné dva dni sme prešli peklom a nemyslím si, že by som to zvládla bez jeho pomoci a určite by to nezvládol Neville. Neočakávam od vás, že si budete myslieť, že sa zmenil, ale na Dracovi Malfoyovi je viac než tá otravná fasáda, čo stále ukazuje."

"Tonksová by Nevilla zachránila," tvrdohlavo prehovoril Harry, keď vkročil na schody.

"Ach, vážne? Hneď po tom, čo Dobby a Kreacher zmizli? Myslíš, že by zložila všetkých tých smrťožrútov sama? Dokonca ja som bola v bezvedomí. Keby nás Malfoy plánoval zradiť, bol by nás tam obe nechal s Nevillom."

"Už nechcem o Svätom Malfoyovi počuť ani slova!" nahlas rozhodol Harry. Ron dychtivo prikývol.

"Fajn!" zajačala. "Strčte si hlavy do piesku a neprijmite pomoc, čo sa nám tu ponúka! Nikto iný nám nebude môcť povedať o smrťožrútoch či o tom, čo možno Voldemort ako ďalšie urobí. Možno by ste mali myslieť na _toto_ namiesto toho, aby ste sa držali svoje detinskej nenávisti!"

Odbehla preč.

"Detinskej?" zakričal za ňou Harry.

"Budem v knižnici, ak sa vy dvaja rozhodnete _dospieť_!" zavolala ako poznámku na rozlúčku.

ooOoo

Do knižnice prišli o dvadsať minút neskôr. Hermiona už bola zakrytá za hromadou zaprášených kníh.

"Našla si niečo?" placho sa spýtal Harry.

Pokrútila hlavou. "Ani jediná zmienka o viteále. Myslím, že sa musím vrátiť ďalej. Možno Runové zvitky budú obsahovať zmienku o tom, kto ich vynašiel. To by nám minimálne poskytlo miesto, kde začať. Ak zistíme, ako ich urobili, možno by sme mohli prísť na to, ako ich zničiť."

"Ja viem, ako sa robia. No, nie to kúzlo, ale postup. Viteál sa vytvorí vraždou, takže ten proces nie je možné zvrátiť."

Hermiona si vzdychla. "Nie. Možno je to skôr ako vyháňanie diabla - aby si uvoľnil dušu lapenú v tom predmete. Ak nič iné, možno môžeme použiť riešenie z Mordoru. Nevidím dôvod, prečo by toto mohlo zlyhať."

"Čo je to riešenie z Mordoru?" spýtal sa zdráhavo Ron.

"Hodiť ho do živej sopky," odpovedal Harry.

"Takých veľa v Anglicku nemáme."

"Takých nemáme veľa nikde na okolí," povedala Hermiona. "Takže dúfajme, že nájdeme zrealizovateľnejšie riešenie. Nechajte ma preskúmať náboženské a cirkevné oddelenie. Vy dvaja pokračujte v kontrole týchto. Radšej si nechám preklad zvitkov Starovekých rún ako poslednú možnosť."

Zamierila späť medzi rady políc.

ooOoo

Draco sa v slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti začal rýchlo nudiť. Napadlo ho spojiť sa s Hermionou prostredníctvom mince, ale nebol si istý, ako by zareagovala. Rozhodol sa uskutočniť zopár výskumov sám.

Keď vošiel do knižnice, trochu ho otrávilo, keď tam už našiel Pottera s Weasleym. Weasley sa rozťahoval na sedadle pri okne, listoval veľkou knihou, ktorá mu ležala v lone a tváril sa tak, že by sa radšej smažil v ohni. Potter sedel za stolom obklopený knihami. Hermiona nebola nikde na dohľad, čo nebolo dobré znamenie. Možno bola väčšmi naštvaná než predpokladal.

Harry nič nepovedal, len sa na neho pozrel chladnými zelenými očami.

"Odpáľ, Malfoy," jedovato prehovoril Ron.

Draco sa pomaly usmial.

"Kde je Grangerka?" spýtal sa len preto, aby sledoval Ronovu reakciu. Bola lepšia než očakával.

"Nechaj ju na pokoji!" zajačal, odhodil knihu nabok a vyskočil na nohy.

Draco zatsskal. "Nebuď prekvapený, že mne dáva prednosť pred tebou, Weslík. Pozrel si sa v poslednej dobe do zrkadla? Mal si šesť rokov, aby si ju získal, ale myslím, že si predviedol svoje maximum. Mne to trvalo len dva dni, ale to sa dalo čakať, že?"

"Radšej zavri zobák, Malfoy, skôr než ti ho zavriem za teba!"

Draco si vzdychol. "Ani tvoje hrozby sa nezlepšili. Stále prázdne ako vždy."

"Prišiel si sem len preto, aby si bol svojím zvyčajným odporným ja, Malfoy?" prerušil ho Harry. Dracov pohľad sa presunul k Potterovi, ktorý sa prekvapivo tváril nevyvedený z miery.

"Nie. Neočakával som spoločnosť," priznal.

"Potom bez obáv rob čo si robiť prišiel a prestaň štvať Rona."

"Ak hľadáš Hermionu, nie je tu," prehodil Ron. "Asi si pravdepodobne vyplachuje ústa poriadne silným mydlom."

Weasleyho odpoveď bola smiešna. Draco sa rozhodol zniesť celú záležitosť zo sveta. Pre Hermionine dobro by dokonca zvládol zahájiť mierové rozhovory.

"Daj si pohov, Weasley. Pobozkal som ju len preto, aby som ťa naštval. Vieš, že by som sa nikdy nepošpinil humusáčkou."

Začul za sebou zalapanie po dychu a otočil sa, aby zistil, že za ním stojí Hermiona s rukami naloženými knihami. Oči mala široké a vydesené. Draco mal pocit, ako keby mu vyrazili dych. Slzy plávali v jej hnedých očiach a keď treskla knihy na najbližší stôl, utiekla do hlbín knižnice.

Draco za ňou urobil dva kroky, ale zastavil, keď si uvedomil, že jej priatelia na neho hľadia. Jeho mysľou sa prehnalo niekoľko vybraných nadávok. Šesť dlhých rokov sa ju úmyselne pokúšal zraniť a predsa sa jej najväčšmi dotkol, keď to najmenej zamýšľal.

So sebazaprením sa prinútil k chladnému úsmevu, ktorý sa dal dosiahnuť len rokmi praxe a posadil sa pred tú hromadu kníh. Ignoroval Pottera a Weasleyho, keď násilne otvoril jeden zväzok. Otáčal stránku po stránke bez toho, že by slovka videl.

Hermiona sa vrátila, bez jediného pohľadu prešla okolo Draca a posadila sa oproti Harrymu. Ron sa ponáhľal posadiť vedľa nej.

"V poriadku," vecne prehovorila. "Teraz, keď sme tu všetci, môžeme začať preberať nejaké nápady." Hlas mala vyrovnaný, ale Draco zachytil zranený podtón. Vyčarovala kúsok pergamenu a brko. "Čo vieme o viteáloch? Prejdeme tento zoznam a začneme s otázkou Kto. Prvým Kto je samozrejme Voldemort. Myslím, že sa musíme sústrediť na iné Kto, napríklad na tých, čo o nich vedia - alebo vedeli. Profesor Slughorn vedel, pretože tú informáciu poskytol Tomovi Riddlovi, hoci Voldemort sa o nich pôvodne dozvedel z iného zdroja. Nemyslím, že sa to niekedy dozvieme, ale možno budeme môcť určiť odkiaľ to vedel Slughorn. Bolo to niečo, čo čítal, nejaké tajomné poznanie, ktoré si odovzdávali jeho predkovia alebo nejaké iné prostriedky? Keď na to príde, možno ho budeme musieť konfrontovať." Poznačila si niekoľko poznámok.

"Ďalším človekom, ktorý nás zaujíma, je Severus Snape. Zjavne o nich vie, asi od Dumbledora, ale možno nie. Zo všetkého čo vieme je Snape ten, čo to povedal Dumbledorovi. Pravdepodobne nezistíme, čo povedal."

Draco zanechal predstieranie, že číta a prešiel bližšie k oknu, aby sa rozvalil v čalúnenom kresle. Prehodil jednu nohu cez operadlo kresla a len sa tak pohrával so svojím prútikom. Hermionin hlas sa nezastavil.

"Ďalším Kto je Regulus Black. Nielen, že sa dozvedel o viteáloch, ale dozvedel sa o _Voldemortových_ viteáloch. Nejako sa mu podarilo jeden ukradnúť. Tu máme veľa nezodpovedaných otázok. Ako to zistil? Napísal, že pozná Voldemortovo tajomstvo, ale prečo by ho to odvrátilo od toho, že bol smrťožrútom? Sirius povedal, že mu to prerástlo cez hlavu a pokúsil sa vycúvať - kvôli tomu, čo ho požiadali urobiť."

"Omyl," ozval sa Draco znudeným hlasom. Hermiona stíchla a trojica očí sa otočila k nemu. Krútil prútikom, prepletajúc ho bleskurýchlo pomedzi prsty. Pokrčil plecami. "Regulus bol typický Black, odporný, krvilačný a posadnutý fanatickým čistokrvným idealizmom. Sirius bol odchýlka - kvôli tomu ho vydedili."

Ostatní nič nepovedali, hoci Ron pri "čistokrvnom idealizme" vydal posmešný zvuk. Draco pokračoval. "Regulus nemal žiadne výčitky kvôli špinavej práci, ktorú po ňom chcel Temný pán. Nemyslím, že by ho nejako príliš rozrušovali viteály. V skutočnosti to odporné malé tajomstvo, ktoré Regulus objavil, bol fakt, že jeho úžasný nový Pán a Majster bol muklorodený. Regulusa od narodenia vychovávali v predstave, že čistokrvní sú ako kráľovská šľachta a všetci ostatní sú potrava. Dokážete si predstaviť, aký vydesený a zradený si musel pripadať, keď zistil, že zapredal svoju dušu tomu, koho považoval za bezcennú spodinu? Z toho, čo som počul, mamka Blacková by ho len pri tej predstave _ucruciatovala_. Všimli ste si, že nikto z Blackovcov nestál v rade, aby sa stal smrťožrútom? Bolo pod ich spoločenskú úroveň začať s tým. Regulus ukázal svojej rodine dlhý nos len tým, že sa pripojil. Pre nich by bolo neodpustiteľné zistiť, že Temný pán je humusák. Myslím, že Regulus trochu z tej novinky scvokol a _toto_ je to, čo ho vyslalo na cestu zničiť všetko, čo Temný pán reprezentoval."

"Ako toto všetko vieš?" spýtal sa Harry.

"Regulus bol obľúbený bratanec mojej matky. Trávili spoločne množstvo času. Myslím, že bol do nej trochu zamilovaný, hoci bola o šesť rokov staršia a už chodila s mojím otcom. Zničilo ju, keď zmizol, ale vedela prečo. Povedala, že taký mladý ako bol, bol diabolsky bystrý. Zjavne vymyslel viacej kúziel Čiernej mágie než jeho priateľ Severus Snape."

"Oni boli _priateľmi_?" Hermiona skutočne prehovorila. Prijal to ako povzbudenie.

"Takí blízki ako dvaja egocentrickí, príliš cieľavedomí samotári môžu byť. Podľa všetkého to hlavné, čo mali spoločné, bola hlboká a vytrvalá nenávisť k Jamesovi Potterovi a Siriusovi Blackovi."

Harry tomu neveril. "Regulus nenávidel Siriusa? Svojho vlastného brata?"

"Považuješ to za ťažko uveriteľné? Regulus bol zlatý chlapec Blackovej rodiny, šťastne sa držiaci tradícii a Čiernej mágie. Sirius bol vyvrheľ, drzo sa priateliaci s vlkolakmi a muklorodenými, nehľadiaci na nič, čo jeho rodina predstavovala. Regulus bol o dva roky mladší. Keď prišiel na Rokfort, Potter a jeho gang ho nemilosrdne trápili. Osvojil si Čiernu mágiu čiastočne v sebaobrane."

"Kde sa dozvedel o Voldemortových viteáloch?"

Draco prikývol. "Premýšľal som o tom a mám teóriu. Myslím, že je pravdepodobné, že to vykecala Bellatrix Lestrangeová." Prestal krútiť prútikom a poposadol si dopredu. Začínala sa mu páčiť novota, že mu traja chrabromilčania uprene visia na slovách. "Bella je najfanatickejší stúpenec Temného pána. Až po hranicu šialenosti, ako všetci vieme. Hrdí sa tým, že je najlojálnejšia, najvernejšia a najobľúbenejšia. A teraz si predstavte, že sa pripojil mladý Regulus – spočiatku rovnako fanatický ale podľa všetkého oveľa talentovanejší. Nemilosrdný a nápaditý - kombinácia, ktorú by Temný pán spoznal a rozvíjal. Bellatrix musela byť zúrivá. Podľa matky vždy na Regulusa žiarila. Myslím, že Temný pán dal jeden viteál Belle. Buď aby ho ukryla alebo ho strážila, to si musí každý len tipnúť. Možno ani nevedela, čo to je, okrem toho, že bol pre Temného pána veľmi cenný. Bella, jednoznačne potešená týmto znamením dôvery, pravdepodobne rovno utekala k Regulusovi, aby sa pochválila svojim postavením obľúbenca. A Regulus, keďže bol oveľa chytrejší než Bellatrix, presne vedel, čo to je. Len čo zistil to malé špinavé tajomstvo Temného pána, túto vedomosť využil."

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. "Keď bol taký bystrý, ako to, že sa dal chytiť a tak rýchlo zabiť?"

Draco si vzdychol. "To ma vždy trápilo. Nikdy som nebol presvedčený, že ho zabili. Ak by niekto dokázal podviesť smrť a oklamať Temného pána, bol by to Regulus Black."

"Ale nebol by vyšiel z úkrytu, keď Voldemort zmizol?"

"Nie, ak žije ako kráľ na Fidži. Možno sa na všetko vykašľal a zdrhol. Ťažké uveriť, že by bol opustil svoju zbožňujúcu mamičku, ale bol bezcitný, takže je to možné. Alebo len urobil chybný krok a smrťožrúti ho dostali."

"Premýšľam, či existuje nejaký spôsob, ako určiť, či je naozaj mŕtvy," dumala Hermiona. "Vie niekto, kde ho údajne zabili?"

"Moji rodičia a väčšina smrťožrútov. Nanešťastie nie sú v tomto okamihu dosiahnuteľní," povedal Draco.

"Boli by, keby mali telefón," vyprskla Hermiona.

Draco sa zaškeril. Aspoň sa s ním rozpráva... ako tak.

"Navrhol by som skontrolovať staré vydania Denného proroka, ale nemyslím, že by plytvali miestom na mŕtveho smrťožrúta."

"Aj tak ich skontrolujeme," rozhodla Hermiona. "Raz by sme mohli mať šťastie. Pokiaľ viem, to vyčerpáva naše Kto. Ako ďalšie sa musíme pozrieť na Čo. Už máme pohár, medailón čo zmizol, a nemáme potuchy, aké chrabromilské a bystrohlavské predmety by Voldemort použil. Skôr než plytvať časom na to, aby sme prišli na to, čo možno hľadáme, bolo by lepšie sústrediť sa na Kde. Keď určíme miesto, nájsť skutočný viteál by malo byť relatívne jednoduché. S pohárom sme mali šťastie, hoci nemáme potuchy, prečo Snape pomohol Malfoyovi tú vec nájsť -"

"Má ma rád," skromne poznamenal Draco.

"No tak to je jediný človek," uškrnul sa Ron. "Teda _ak _Snapa považujeme za človeka." Zachichotal sa sám na sebe.

"A zvyšné predmety sú na miestach, ktoré sú pre Voldemorta dôležité. Keby sme mohli zistiť miesta, ktoré mali význam pre Toma Riddla..."

"Sirotinec," zrazu povedal Harry. "Dumbledore mi povedal, že Riddla vychovávali v muklovskom sirotinci. Jaskyňa, kde brával deti, aby ich vydesil, bola miesto pre jeden viteál - prečo nie miesto, kde po prvý raz zistil, že je čarodejník?"

"Ale tam to nenávidel. Pohŕdal svojimi muklovskými koreňmi."

"O to viac dôvodov, aby ho použil ako miesto pre úkryt jeho najväčšieho triumfu. Spýtam sa McGonagallovej kde... ach, nemôžem. Budeme musieť tými starými záznamami prejsť sami. Zistím, kde sa archivujú záznamy študentov a čmajznem adresu."

"Pomôžem ti," povedal Ron.

"V poriadku. Kde inde?"

"Zrejme Rokfort. Je posadnutý týmto miestom," ozval sa Draco.

"Súhlasím. Možno by sme mali vojsť do Tajomnej komnaty."

"Dumbledore si bol istý, že ju dôkladne skontroloval," odvetil Harry.

Ron sa striasol. "Ušetrime si to na neskôr. Tam dole je hrozne. Plno pavúkov."

"Už sme ju mali prehľadať dávno, ale máš pravdu, Harry. Dumbledore ju určite prezrel dôkladne. Možno mal Voldemort po celý čas v úmysle nechať ten denník na Rokforte. Kniha by na škole nepritiahla veľa pozornosti. Malfoyov otec nám v skutočnosti urobil svojim hnusným žartíkom láskavosť, hoci určite to v tom čase tak nevyzeralo."

Tri páry obviňujúcich očí sa upreli na Draca, ktorý ich ignoroval.

"Tiež by som podozrieval Ministerstvo mágie," povedal.

"Ministerstvo?" Harry znel prekvapene.

"To by ho pobavilo. Náročné pre Temného pána prepašovať tú vec dnu, ale jeho poskokovia často mávajú na tom mieste voľný pohyb. Buď to alebo jednoduché _Imperius _na nejakého pracovníka ministerstva."

"Tam to nikdy nenájdeme," riekol Ron. "To miesto je plné divných vecí."

"Pravda, musíme presne vedieť, čo hľadáme. Dokonca vtedy nám to chvíľu zaberie. Mohol by som prísť na spôsob ako kontaktovať môjho otca a zistiť, či niečo nevie. Blbé, že som nemal šancu porozprávať sa s ním skôr, než som odišiel."

Draco bol chvíľu zadumaný. Jeho matka už asi prichádzala obavami o rozum. Musel jej nejako poslať správu. Existovala možnosť, hoci nepríjemná a niesla v sebe riziko.

Hermiona pokračovala. "Urobím zoznam všetkých miest, kde Voldemort mohol niečo ukryť, bez ohľadu na to, aká je to mizerná šanca. Nenávidím to povedať, ale Godrikova úžľabina je pravdepodobné miesto."

Harry zbledol. Hermiona sa načiahla a stisla mu nežne ruku.

"Ty sa tam nemusíš vracať. S Ronom to zvládneme."

Draco si skoro odfrkol. Ron sa ledva dokázal sám obliecť. Jej vyhlásenie dalo jasne najavo, že Draco nebol zahrnutý v žiadnom z ich plánov. Tento mylný predpoklad bude musieť napraviť.

Keď Hermiona prestala čmárať na pergamen, povedala: "To je k tým Kde, pokiaľ nás nenapadnú ďalšie miesta. Na Kedy nezáleží a s dátumami nemáme aj tak veľa šťastia. Naozaj nevieme, kedy viteály vytvoril, ani kedy ich ukryl. Detto pre Ako. Táto informácia je zjavne poriadne zahrabaná. Na záver už vieme Prečo. Pretože je vydesený zo smrti a je absolútne šialený."

Pozrela sa na ostatných.

"Kde začneme? Harry, bola mysľomisa nejako užitočná?"

Harry sa začervenal.

"Stále na nej pracujem. Zatiaľ nič užitočné."

Nad tým Draco nadvihol obočie. Harry zrejme týmto vyhlásením vynechal množstvo informácii. Chrabromilčania sú takí priehľadní. Hermiona zjavne jeho pozabudnutie nepostrehla.

"Dobre teda, navrhujem, aby si sa k nej vrátil, rovnako ako k zisteniu, kde sú archivované záznamy študentov. Umieram od hladu, takže mám v pláne niečo zobnúť skôr, než sa sem vrátim a pokúsim sa zúžiť zoznam miest, na ktorých by sme mali najpravdepodobnejšie začať hľadať. Ron, ty možno môžeš nájsť tie archívy, kým Harry použije mysľomisu. Malfoy... vážne je mi šumafuk čo urobíš."

S tým zrolovala pergamen, vstala a odkráčala preč. Ron sa s pobaveným výrazom pozrel na Draca. Draco sa zlomyseľne usmial od ucha k uchu.

"Máte svoje príkazy, chrabromilčania! Tak švihom!" Na zdôraznenie luskol prstami. "Kým budete makať, ja si tu plánujem odpočinúť a dospať sa. Užite si popoludnie."

Draco sa rozvalil v kresle so spokojným výrazom. Zatvoril oči a načúval, ako si Harry s Ronom mrmlú, kým mašírujú von. Spokojne sa zachichotal. Takže... čo urobí s Hermionou Grangerovou?


	22. 22 kapitola  Elixíry šťastia a ako ich

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/22/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola dvadsiata druhá - Elixíry šťastia a ako ich pripraviť**

Draco počkal dosť dlho na to, aby sa uistil, že sa Potter s Weasleym nevrátia a potom zamieril dole schodmi. Dostihol Hermionu, keď vychádzala cez obraz s ovocím, ktorý viedol do kuchyne. Prekvapene na neho chvíľu hľadela a potom sa jej oči prižmúrili.

"Rozhodla som sa, že nakoniec nie som hladná," uvoľnene prehovorila. "Idem navštíviť Hagrida."

Draco rozpačito pokrútil hlavou. Nikdy nepochopí náklonnosť tria k tej podivínskej polobrej oblude.

"Potrebujem s tebou hovoriť," povedal. Jej výraz okamžite schladol.

"Načo? Nechcem, aby si sa pošpinil tým, že budeš tak blízko k špinavej humusáčke."

Draco sa strhol. Bola vážne nahnevaná. Hermiona ho obišla a zamierila k predným dverám. Otočil sa a šiel za ňou.

"Pozri, povedal som to Weasleymu len pre tvoje dobro."

Zastala a otočila sa, aby ho prebodla pohľadom.

"Pre _moje_ dobro. Prosím, povedz mi, ako môžu byť nenávistné nadávky za mojím chrbtom pre moje dobro?"

"Snažil som sa Weasleyho upokojiť. Prakticky mu šla pena z úst."

"Stav, do ktorého sa pravdepodobne dostal tvojím pričinením."

Pravda, ale tento zásah jej neprizná.

"I tak. Povedal som to, čo som povedal, len preto, aby som upokojil Weasleyho." Zmĺkol a zrazu si uvedomil, že si nemôže spomenúť, kedy sa naposledy niekomu kvôli niečomu ospravedlnil. Asi to boli roky. Nepresvedčivo pokračoval: "Nemyslel som to vážne. Ja o tebe... už takto viacej neuvažujem."

Jej ľadový výraz sa nezmenil. "Už sme sa zhodli, že si vynikajúci klamár. Nemusíš mi to pripomínať."

Otočila sa a pretlačila sa von dverami. Draco sa nahnevane začervenal. Tvrdohlavá ženská!

Dobehol ju na spodku vonkajších schodov. Popoludňajšie tiene sa tiahli po pozemkoch a fúkal roztopašný vetrík. Na obzore sa vlnili mraky, ktoré sľubovali ďalší dážď. Dracova ruka sa zovrela okolo Hermioninej. Zazrela na neho a vytrhla si ruku z jeho zovretia.

"Už sa ma nikdy znova nedotkni!" zavrčala. Jej vlasy, zachytené vetrom, sa v divokých prameňoch vírili okolo jej tváre. "Nechcem, aby si sa _zašpinil_!"

"Už som povedal, že som to nemyslel vážne!" zajačal nahnevane.

"Odkedy chodíme na túto školu, nazval si ma humusáčkou stotisíckrát!" zakričala tiež. "Ako si to zrazu nemohol myslieť vážne? Si prekliaty čistokrvný a to bude pre teba vždy dôležité. Bola som idiot, keď som verila, že si sa zmenil! Za _dva dni_! Čo som si myslela?"

Znova zamierila po cestičke, kráčala tak rýchlo, že skoro utekala. Draco sa šklbol rukou za vlasy. Nikdy nečelil takej tvrdohlavosti. Vytiahol prútik a vyslal za ňou letom kúzlo. Blízky krík sa načiahol a zachytil sa o jej plášť, čím ju potiahnutím zastavil. Zazrela na neho, keď sa začal približovať. Jej ruky horlivo zaútočili na ten otravný krík a snažili sa uvoľniť jeho zovretie.

"Prečo ma sleduješ?" dožadovala sa.

"Chcem, aby si počúvala," vyprskol Draco.

"Prečo?"

"Sám sa tomu začínam čudovať."

Ich pohľady boli súbojom ľadu s ľadom. Silnejúci vietor nemal vplyv na ochladenie Dracovej rastúcej zúrivosti. Plášť sa mu trepotal okolo nôh a Hermionina smaragdová blúzka sa lepila ku každej jej krivke. Draco sa zrazu nezmohol na slovo. Bola rozhodnutá nepočúvať ho. Zovrel päste a premýšľal, prečo sa vôbec obťažoval. Čím pre neho bola? Dievčaťom, ktoré mu hlúpo dôverovalo. Koľko takýchto dievčat zničil? Prečo mu vôbec záležalo na jej názore?

Nahnevane na ten krík vyslal kúzlo a oslobodil ju.

"Zabudni na to," povedal a zaťal čeľusť. "Nestojí to za to."

Draco sa otočil a kráčal späť do hradu bez toho, že by sa otočil.

Hermiona sledovala ako odchádza a cítila, ako sa jej v hrdle formuje hrča. Skoro sa za ním rozbehla, ale čo by tým dosiahla? To, že bola ochotná znova byť idiotom? To, že stačilo, aby sa raz na neho pozrela a mohla sa utopiť v tých strieborných očiach? To, že bola dosť hlúpa, aby v neho verila, pretože to bolo to, čo chcela? Tuho si pritiahla plášť, keď bojovala s rastúcim chladom, ktorý vychádzal zvnútra.

Sledovala Draca, dokým sa za ním nezatreskli dvere, keď vošiel do budovy. Prečo musel byť takou záhadou? Bol tak prekliato nepredvídateľný a zahalený komplikovanosťou. Ktorý Draco bol dnes ten skutočný? Ten, ktorý ju pobozkal? Alebo ten, čo ju nazval humusáčkou? Ten, čo sa pokúsil ospravedlniť alebo ten, čo odkráčal preč ako zranené zviera?

Otočila sa a pokračovala po cestičke k Hagridovej chatrči, tlačená dopredu vetrom. Miesto toho, aby zaklopala na dvere, v skutočnosti na ne narazila oboma rukami natiahnutými, aby sa zastavila.

Dvere sa otvorili a Hagrid zaplnil vchod.

"Hermiona! Nevedel som, že si tu! Poď dnuká z toho vetriska! Vonká zostalo hnusácky. Šikne sa ti príjemná šálka."

Posadila sa za stôl a sledovala Hagrida mihať sa okolo kozuba. V Hagridovom útulnom domčeku bolo vždy dajako pohodlne, hoci ste nikdy nevedeli, aké desivé stvorenia sa môžu skrývať v ktorejkoľvek debni. S touto myšlienkou v hlave sa Hermiona nervózne spýtala: "Získal si v poslednej dobe nejakých nových... miláčikov?"

Hagrid si vzdychol a postavil pred ňu obrovskú šálku, z ktorej sa parilo. Premýšľala, či ju dokáže zdvihnúť oboma rukami.

"Na, nemal som chuť ísť von, odkedy..."

Hermiona prikývla. Hagridov výraz bol pochmúrny. Vedela, že Dumbledorova smrť ovplyvnila Hagrida viac než kohokoľvek iného. Dumbledore mu bol viac než priateľom; prakticky sa stal Hagridovým otcom.

"Ale Lupin ma necháva zrábať nejaké vecičky pre Rád. Aby som furt mal čosiká na robote," povedal veselo. "Som rád, že si ma došla kuknúť. Viem, že sú tu Harry s Ronom, ale neprišli sem... musia mať hromsky práce..."

Hermiona ho rýchlo uistila, že áno, kým v duchu poslala rázny kop Harryho smerom.

"Asi si myslí, že si na misii pre Rád. A používa Dumbledorovu mysľomisu, aby sa pokúsil nájsť nejaké informácie o tom, ako zastaviť Vol - Veď-Vieš-Koho." Ona sa odnaučila používať Voldemortovu prezývku, ale Hagrida stále rozrušovalo, keď počul jeho meno.

Hagrid smutne prikývol. "Najskorej máš pravdu. Mal by som ísť hore Harryho kuknúť. Je to len... zakaždým, keď dojdem na hrad, stále čakám, že _ho_ uvidím zísť po schodoch alebo stáť vo Veľkej sieni..."

Slzy naplnili Hagridove oči a Hermiona sa impulzívne postavila, aby ho objala. Privinul ju do svojho obrovského náručia, opatrný, aby ju nerozdrvil a trochu vzlykol. Po chvíli ju odtisol a rozkašľal sa, kým si päsťou utieral oči.

"Prepáč skrzeky tamtomu. Už by som sa mal posúvnuť zatým, nemyslíš?"

Hermiona si odťapkala vlhkosť v jej vlastných očiach krajom plášťa a pokrútila hlavou.

"Zármutok chce čas, Hagrid, a myslím, že sa s tým vyrovnávaš veľmi zdravým spôsobom."

Keď sa znova posadila, vyzeral, že sa mu uľavilo. Ona sa cítila horšie než kedykoľvek predtým. Ak prišla pozrieť Hagrida s úmyslom rozveseliť sa, mizerne to zlyhalo. Predklonila sa a trochu naklonila svoj džbán, aby si hlučne odpila z čaju. Zľahka ju striaslo. Určite bol dosť silný.

Hagrid sa posadil oproti nej a kriticky si ju prezeral.

"Prichodíš mi unavená. Niečo ťa trápi, šak? Čo je to?"

Prikývla a vzdychla si.

"Nie je to čudné, Hagrid, akí sú niektorí ľudia veľmi komplikovaní? S jednoduchými ľuďmi sa o toľko ľahšie jedná. Pozri na Rona - má srdce na dlani; každá jeho myšlienka sa mu vyhrnie z úst bez stopy podlosti; a jeho emócie sú zrejmé v každom jeho výraze. Vieš, že je láskavý, odvážny, verný a úprimný v tú minútu, čo ho stretneš." Postavila sa a prešla k ohnisku a späť, nevedomky sa prechádzajúc. "A potom sú tu tí druhí. Ľudia, čo hovoria jednu vec a myslia si presný opak. Tí, čo ti povedia pravdu, ale dokážu, aby znela ako lož a vravia lži, ktoré znejú ako zaručený fakt. Tí, ktorí skrývajú každú svoju emóciu, takže nikdy nevieš, čo v skutočnosti cítia; tí, čo okolo samých seba splietajú sieť komplikovanosti takú hustú, že ak sa pokúsiš sledovať jedno lanko ku stredu, zostaneš na tej ceste zauzlený v ďalšom tucte..."

Hagrid sa tváril naprosto zmätene.

"O kom vykladáš? Jediného, koho takéhoto poznám, je Snape." Vyšplechol to meno. "Nikdy mi nedochádzalo, prečo si Dumbledore myslel, že je dobrý. Samozrejme, nikedy mi nič neurobil, až na to, že sa na mná kukal tak jak sa kukal - áno, poznáš ten kukuč, ked si jak špiná pod jeho nohami... ale to robil šetkým."

Hermiona prikývla. "Áno. Mal veľa čo skrývať, však? Potreboval komplikovanú sieť ochrán, aby ukryl svoju skutočnú povahu a motívy." Hrýzla si nechty. A predsa Snape pomohol Dracovi nájsť ten viteál. Dokonca teraz neboli jeho zámery jasné. Bol Draco rovnaký? Bola toto jeho skutočná povaha? Ten chladný, skazený slizolinčan, ktorý si vykračoval po chodbách a vrčal diabolské poznámky a vyletel na každého skôr, než ich mohlo vôbec napadnúť urobiť mu to isté? Alebo to bol ten pokojný, zodpovedný Draco, ktorý jej vzal palicu s viteálom z unavených rúk a prikázal jej, aby pre vlastnú bezpečnosť vypadla z Riddlovho domu? Bol taký iný, keď bol preč... od... _odtiaľto_. Zrazu zalapala po dychu.

"Ako som mohla byť taká hlúpa? Ďakujem za čaj, Hagrid, ale už musím ísť!"

Bola by sa vyrútila von, ale tie dvere sa odmietli pohnúť. Hagrid sa postavil a prinútil tie dvere otvoriť sa proti vetru. Tlačila sa do tej víchrice a s problémami kráčala späť do hradu. Plášť sa za ňou trepotal ako vlajka a ona musela zovrieť retiazku, aby ju neuškrtila. Keď začne pršať bude pekelná búrka.

Musela použiť mágiu, aby sa jej podarilo otvoriť dvere na hrade a vydýchla si úľavou, keď sa za ňou zatreskli. Pokúsila sa uhladiť si vlasy a zistila, že sú pochlpené viac, než by dokázal napraviť pár rúk. Nájde Draca... okamžite ako urobí niečo s tým zamotaným chaosom na svojej hlave.

ooOoo

Harry si prezeral rady fľaštičiek, čo mu zanechal Dumbledore a pozorne si prezeral štítky. Dúfal, že žiadna zo spomienok nebude taká intenzívna ako tá posledná, ktorú prežil. Harry zdvihol jednu z tej hromady.

"Vyzerá to, že toto je ďalšia. Je na nej: ´Albus a Severus, November 1981´. Možno sa konečne dozvieme, prečo dôveroval Snapovi."

"Túto informáciu sme mohli využiť asi tak pred šiestimi rokmi," smutne povedal Ron. Sedel v riaditeľovom kresle - teraz riaditeľkinom - s nohami na stole.

"Áno. Zisti, či tu dokážeš nájsť nejaké archívne záznamy. S naším šťastím sú dole u Filcha v pracovni." Harry zvraštil obočie. "Keď hovoríme o Filchovi, videl si ho? Prekvapuje ma, že odkedy sme tu, tak sme nevideli ani jeho, ani tú jeho hlúpu mačku. Je príjemné nemať v knižnici madam Pinceovú."

"Možno je Filch skutočne na dovolenke," zasmial sa Ron.

"Iste, dokážem si ho predstaviť na prehliadke londýnskeho Toweru," povedal Harry.

"Asi má fotoalbum všetkých tých rozmanitých nástrojov na mučenie."

"S poznámkami, ako ich znova zostrojiť."

Obaja sa zasmiali.

Harry zdvihol fľaštičku a niesol ju k mysľomise.

"Ak sa vráti McGonagallová, spýtaj sa jej na tie archívy."

"Čo jej mám povedať, ak sa ma spýta načo ich chcem?" protestoval Ron.

"Povedz jej pravdu. Potrebujeme zistiť, kde kedysi žil Tom Riddle. Hm, na to musíme prísť s dobrým dôvodom, čo?" Luskol prstami. "Už viem. Povedz jej, že Hermiona robí mapu všetkých miest, ktoré majú význam pre Toma Riddla kvôli nejakej teórii, ktorú má ohľadne toho, kde Voldemort nabudúce zaútočí."

"Geniálne! Ale nespomenieme to Hermione, inak z toho vážne urobí nejaký projekt," odvetil Ron.

"Nuž, mohol by si jej to spomenúť, len pre istotu, ak sa jej na to spýta McGonagallová."

"Správne."

Dumbledorov portrét súhlasne prikývol.

"Nebolo by jednoduchšie povedať Rádu o tých sprostých viteáloch?" spýtal sa Ron. Vytiahol prútik a pokúsil sa pretočiť ho pomedzi prsty ako Malfoy. Padol na zem.

"Nemôžeme. Dajme tomu, že jedného z nich zajme Voldemort alebo smrťožrúti. Našou jedinou výhodou je, že Voldemort nevie, že o nich vieme. Keby vedel, že vieme, bol by ich pozbieral a strážil dôkladnejšie než teraz. Keďže Malfoy a Hermiona našli Bifľomorovej pohár tak rýchlo, Voldemort nemôže mať podozrenie, že o nich vieme. Musíme to udržať v tajnosti tak dlho, ako sa len dá."

Ron si vzdychol. "Myslím, že áno. Jednako, ak to vie Malfoy, je ťažko uveriteľné, že ostatní nie."

"Nepovedala Hermiona, že mu to povedal Snape?"

Ron si odfrkol. "A koľkým ďalším ľuďom to Snape povedal? Hej, nenechala Hermiona ten viteál v knižnici? Myslím, že som videl ten vak na stole..."

Harry sa strhol. "Vieš, vážne musíme vymyslieť na tieto veci nejaké tajné meno."

"A čo Veď -Vieš -Čo?"

Harry pokrútil hlavou. "Príliš nešikovné. To kvôli tomu som si nikdy nemohol zvyknúť volať Voldemorta Veď-Vieš-Kto. Nemôžeš vymyslieť niečo jednoduchšie?"

"Ako ich nazval Malfoy? ´Čačky?´"

"To môže byť. Kto by si pomyslel, že Malfoy bude užitočný? Radšej by som mal doniesť tú ´čačku´ z knižnice, než ju niekto zapatroší a my ju budeme musieť znova hľadať. Plus nás Hermiona oboch zabije, ak ju stratíme. Hneď sa vrátim."

Harry sa ponáhľal na štvrté poschodie a s úľavou zbadal, že čierny vak stále spočíva na stole vedľa kníh. Overil si, že pohár je stále uvelebený dnu a prehodil si pás okolo krku.

Keď sa vracal k soche chrliča, zbadal, ako sa o stenu oproti nemu opiera Malfoy.

"Tu si, Potter. Dobre, bál som sa, že tu budem stáť celé popoludnie. Už si zistil tú adresu?"

"Adresu Ridllovho sirotinca? Je to len pätnásť minút."

"Fajn, tak si švihni. Potrebujem trochu akcie."

Harry zamrmlal chrliču heslo, nemal v úmysle prezradiť ho Malfoyovi. Bolo to "cukrové brko" a Harryho prekvapilo, keď zistil, že McGonagallová pokračuje v Dumbledorovom zvyku vyberať heslám mená po sladkostiach. Chrlič uhol nabok a stena sa otvorila, aby odhalila schodisko.

Harry si odfrkol. "Aj tak po tej veci nepôjdeš."

Vkročil na pohybujúce sa točité schodisko a Malfoy ho nasledoval.

"Prečo nie? V tvojich očiach som postrádateľný. Ak ma pri tej prácičke zabijú, tým lepšie pre teba. Len Grangerovej inteligencia nám zabránila, aby sme nevbehli do dlhej rady pascí v Riddlovom dome. Pochybujem, že znova budeme mať také šťastie."

"Na rovinu, Malfoy, nikdy ti nebudem veriť dosť na to, aby som ťa samého poslal pátrať po nejakom viteále. Zvykni si na tú predstavu."

Ronova hlava vyletela dohora, keď začul Harryho slová a zbadal dvojicu vystúpiť zo schodiska.

"Fajn. Weasley môže ísť so mnou a robiť mi strážneho psa," odvetil Malfoy.

"Mám v pláne ísť po tej prekliatej veci sám."

Draco sa neveriacky zasmial. "A ona mi stále hovorí, že nie si hlúpy. Nie si plnoletý. Plánuješ nepoužiť žiadnu mágiu, keď ho budeš získavať?"

Harry sa zamračil. "Pokiaľ ide o ministerstvo, myslia si, že som stále u Dursleyovcov. Ak použijem mágiu niekde inde v Británii, nemusia sa o tom dozvedieť."

"Nie som si istý. Zjavne je ministerstvo z teba nervózne. Neprekvapilo by ma, keby na teba pridali zopár extra sledujúcich kúziel, len pre istotu. To je to, čo by som urobil ja, ale na druhej strane ministerstvo nie je veľmi známe svojou inteligenciou. Napokon, najali Weasleyho otca."

Harry skĺzol pohľadom k Ronovi, ale ten bol prekvapujúco pokojný.

"Rozhodol som sa ťa odteraz ignorovať, Malfoy, presne tak ako každú inú háveď. Šváby, stonožky, Malfoyovci... všetko je rovnaké."

Harry sa zaškeril, úsmev, ktorý sa rozšíril, keď si všimol, ako Dracov patentovaný úškrn trošička zoslabol. Malfoy pokrčil plecami.

"Dobre. Bude ľahšie získať viteál bez toho, aby si štekal a snažil sa ma každých päť minút prekliať."

"Ty nejdeš. A prečo by si bral so sebou Rona? Prečo nie Hermionu? Myslel som, že vy dvaja ste ohromní kamoši po tej akcii s Bifľomorovej pohárom."

Dracov pohľad zostal vyložene ľadový. Harry premýšľal, že šedá bola dokonalá farba pre Malfoyove oči. Šedá ako zimná hmla, zľadovatená plačkanica na ceste a zmrznuté kovové tyče, ktoré vám strhávajú pokožku, ak sa ich dotknete.

"Som si istý, že bude užitočnejšia v knižnici," odvetil nevýrazne. Harry na neho nadvihol obočie. Kedykoľvek Malfoy niečo náhodne poznamenal, obvykle bolo za tým množstvo nevyslovených informácii. Premýšľal o Dracovom vzťahu s Hermionou. Čo robili počas tých dvoch dní? Čo mal s tým bozkom za lubom? Hermione to v tom čase zjavne nevadilo. Harry očakával rozzúrenú facku, nasledovanú postrčením dole schodmi a obrovským bodacím kúzlom. Namiesto toho vyzerala, že sa jej z naprostej blaženosti podlomia kolená. A tá scéna v knižnici... Malfoy ju stokrát nazval humusáčkou a nevyslúžil si nič iné než neprítomný úškrn alebo odvetu urážkou. Tentoraz ju tá nadávka zasiahla. To Harry videl. Doširoka sa uškrnul.

"Je na teba naštvaná, však?"

Malfoy pokrčil plecami. "To je jedno. Ako dlho potrvá než budeš mať tú adresu? Mám si ju nájsť sám?"

"Bez obáv sa rozhliadni. Zaskočím si do mysľomisy, ak chceš počkať." Hodil vak s pohárom na sedadlo pri okne.

Malfoy pokrčil plecami. "Kým tam budeš, prehľadám pracovňu. Pochybujem, že Weasley má odvahu prehrabávať sa zásuvkami v stole."  
Ron sa začervenal, ale nič nepovedal. Harry prešiel k mysľomise a odzátkoval fľaštičku, ktorú pri nej nechal. Nalial strieborný obsah do misy a sledoval, ako sa krúti. Malfoy sa zvedavo díval.

"Čoskoro som späť," povedal Harry a vložil tvár do tej tekutiny.

ooOoo

Harrymu chvíľu trvalo, kým sa zorientoval, pretože vpadol do scény skoro identickej k tej, z ktorej odišiel. Namiesto Rona hoviaceho si v kresle tam bol Dumbledore. Zvláštne bolo, že jeho nohy boli na stole presne tak ako Ronove. Namiesto držania prútika mal Dumbledore v ruke za plnú hrsť pestrofarebných cukríkov a vyhadzoval si jeden za druhým do vzduchu a levitoval do úst.

Neďaleko miesta, kde predtým stál Draco, stál Severus Snape. Vyzeral rovnako ako zvyčajne: mastné vlasy, nepriateľské zamračenie, namrzený výraz. V jednej ruke držal veľkú, ošarpanú knihu s čiernym obalom.

"Riaditeľ, musím s vami hovoriť o záležitosti istého významu," prehovoril Snape.

"To som predpokladal, Severus, inak by si tu nebol. Nechcel by si cukrového mravca? Pod karamelovou škrupinkou sú rôzne druhy krému. Mravce im dávajú presne ten správny cveng. Lahodné, skutočne. Teda až na tie zelené. Nie som si istý, prečo uprednostnili vôňu asparágusu pred citrónom. Musím napísať výrobcovi..."

Snapov pobledlý výraz sa stal väčšmi bledším. "Nie, ďakujem..."

Jeho tón musel Dumbledora vyplašiť, pretože riaditeľ pustil bonbón na stôl. Poposadol si dopredu a oprel prsty do vežičky, ako ho Harry vídaval robiť pri nesčítane veľa príležitostiach. Harry sa zamračil nad dôvernosťou toho gesta a potlačil nával smútku. Potreboval sa sústrediť na ten rozhovor a nedať sa vtiahnuť do nostalgie.

"No tak teda dobre, Severus. Čo je to tentoraz? Študentská záležitosť?"

Snape sa zamračil a posadil sa do kresla oproti Dumbledorovi. Knihu si položil do lona.

"Nemá to nič spoločné so školou. Priznal som vám toho veľa a myslím, že je čas prezradiť vám dôvod mnohých mojich činov, hlavne tých v poslednej dobe."

Dumbledore váhavo prikývol.

"Potom si sa rozhodol, že mi nakoniec budeš veriť?"

Snapove čierne oči zažiarili.

"Zveril som sa vám so svojimi najhlbšími tajomstvami, ako dobre viete. Ste si vedomý chýb, ktoré som urobil a utrpenia, s ktorým som pristúpil k mnohým z mojich rozhodnutí. To, čo vám poviem teraz, niektoré z týchto rozhodnutí objasní."

Harry sa zamračil. November. Mohlo to byť nanajvýš pár týždňov od smrti Harryho rodičov. Chcel preliezť ten stôl a Dumbledorom zatriasť. Ako mohol uveriť nejakému z tých nezmyslov, čo sa chŕlili zo Snapových pier? _Chyby. Utrpenie._ Dokonca Harry dokázal posúdiť, že Snape nebol úprimný!

"Dôvod, prečo som vás nedávno požiadal o pomoc, bol ten, že poznám tajomstvo Temného pána. Povedal som vám, že sa vráti. A viem, _prečo_ sa vráti."

Dumbledorov príjemný výraz zmizol a nahradil ho vážny, schopný čarodejník, ktorého Harry videl tak zriedkavo.

"A prečo?"

"Viteály," jednoducho povedal Snape.

Dumbledorov pohľad sa priostril. Snape prikývol.

"Vidím, že ste ten pojem počuli. Počul som o Voldemortových plánoch zo spoľahlivého zdroja. Od smrťožrúta, samozrejme." Snapova tvár sa skrútila. "Bolo by dosť zlé, keby vytvoril jeden viteál. Faktom je, že Voldemort sa tak bojí smrti, že ich vytvoril niekoľko."

Dumbledore sa postavil. "Toto je veľmi vážne."

Snape prikývol. "Teraz to viete. Nedokázal som sa veľa na túto tému dozvedieť."

"Tá vedomosť je zakázaná."

"Našiel som jeden odkaz v tejto knihe." Snape nadvihol zväzok a podal ho Dumbledorovi, ktorý si ju vzal. Harry sa poponáhľal k nemu, aby sa na tú knihu pozrel, kým Dumbledore nalistoval stránku označenú červenou hodvábnou záložkou.

"Zo súkromnej knižnice Salazara Slizolina," vysvetlil Snape.

"Ako si to zohnal?" náhle sa spýtal Dumbledore.

Snape prevrátil očami a jeho tenké pery sa skrútili v úškrne. "Zabudli ste kto som? Poznám celkom slušné množstvo temných kúzelníkov."

"A si dosť nemilosrdný, aby si im toto ukradol rovno spod nosa," zamrmlal Dumbledore.

"Celkom správne." Snapove oči zažiarili, ale zjavne bol z Dumbledorových slov viac pyšný než nahnevaný. Harry prečítal slovo Viteál v štylizovanom písme na vrchu stránky. Ostatné slová na tej stránke boli napísané zlovestným, zle čitateľne vyzerajúcim písmom, keď sa na ne pozrel. Zamračil sa. Len knihy o veľmi temnej mágii boli napísané takýmto písmom. Dumbledore rýchlo prezrel tú stránku. Harry v tom zastaranom štýle rozlúštil len niekoľko slov. Zjavne to bol úvod k viteálom. Dumbledore preletel stránku a potom knihu tresknutím zavrel, čím veľmi nazlostil Harryho.

"Obaja by sme boli vo vážnom probléme, keby niekedy túto knihu našli v našom vlastníctve," varoval Dumbledore. "Niesol si ju po chodbách verejne?"

Snape sa na neho vyrovnane pozrel. "Obťažovali ste sa prečítať si obal?"

Dumbledore pretočil knihu. Harry mu nakukol cez plece, aby prečítal ten zväzok.

Elixíry šťastia a ako ich pripraviť od Ernestine Welshmyrovej.

"Nuž, myslím, že to by náhodného diváka oklamalo," poznamenal Dumbledore. Harry si odfrkol. Kohokoľvek, kto Snapa nepoznal. "Ďakujem ti, Severus. Budem o tvojich slovách uvažovať. Toto ti vrátim, keď si to prečítam a vtedy o tom môžeme špekulovať."

Snape prikývol. "Vrátim tú knihu do Pradiarskej uličky tak, aby nikoho... nedostala do problémov." Zdvihol sa a zamieril ku dverám.

"Severus. Dozri na to, aby sa o tomto nikto iný nedozvedel."

Snape sa zamračil. "Nie som blázon." Odkráčal preč.

Dumbledore si vzdychol, keď už ho nebolo. "Nie, samozrejme, že nie. Blázon nikdy."

Položil knihu na stôl a ešte raz sa pustil do obalu, aby odhalil skutočný názov tej knihy, vytlačený na žltnúcom pergamene.

Tajomstvá dlhovekosti a nesmrteľnosti od Baptahlah.

Spomienka skončila a Harry bol zrazu späť v súčasnej kancelárii. Poriadne zaklial.

Malfoy sa na neho pobavene pozrel z miesta, kde sa rozvaľoval v tom istom kresle, ktoré Snape z mysľomisy opustil.

"Nenapadlo mi, že chrabromilčanom je dovolený taký slovník, Potter."

"Nechaj si to, Malfoy. Myslím, že sme nakoniec na niečo narazili! Toto bola spomienka na rozhovor Snapa s Dumbledorom. Povedal Dumbledorovi o Voldemortových viteáloch. Snape mal knihu, v ktorej sa o nich hovorilo. Nanešťastie Dumbledore nezanechal spomienku, ako ju sám číta, ale možno viem, kde tú knihu nájsť. Snape povedal, že ju vezme späť do Pradiarskej uličky, aby ju uschoval!" Harry sa začal prechádzať. "Keby sme tak mohli získať Snapovu adresu..."

"Ja viem, kde býva," ozval sa uvoľnene Malfoy.

Harry na neho vypleštil oči. Malfoy sa zasmial a Harryho šokovalo, keď počul to, čo znelo ako úprimný smiech pobavenia namiesto posmešného vyšteknutia.

"Úprimne, Potter, myslíš, že som sa celé dlhé leto ukrýval na Manore? Aby si vedel, ja mám nejaký život. Starý dobrý Snape sa považoval za priateľa našej rodiny." Striasol sa. "Hoci býva v desivom dome a v úbohej štvrti. Akú knihu?"

"Otrhaná čierna kniha." Dal im oba možné tituly a pokračoval. "Toto je skvelé, Malfoy. Mohol by si nás tam vziať."

"Mohol by som tam vziať _Weasleyho_. Ty zostávaš tu."

Harry sa zamračil, ale Malfoy zdvihol ruku.

"V žiadnom prípade nebudem zodpovedný za bezpečnosť Vyvoleného. Ak by sa v Pradiarskej uličke náhodou vyskytol Snape a banda smrťožrútov, skočili by po tebe a to by bol koniec tejto malej vojny ešte skôr, než začala."

"Má pravdu, Harry," prehovoril Ron, hoci to znelo, ako keby mu otrávilo jazyk priznať, že Malfoy má pravdu.

"Do pekla!" zajačal Harry. "Najprv som bol väzňom u Dursleyovcov a teraz som väzňom tu!"

"Je to len na pár týždňov, kamoško," ospravedlňujúco povedal Ron. "A stále musíš prejsť kopou spomienok. Budem naštvaný, ak prejdeme celú cestu k Snapovi a nájdeš Dumbledorovu spomienku ako tú prekliatu knihu číta."

Harry sa zatváril vinne nad skrinkou s mysľomisou.

"Ja nebudem. Potrebujem odtiaľto hergot vypadnúť. Poďme, Weasley." Draco sa postavil a zamieril k dverám zo zasvišťaním svojho plášťa. Harry premýšľal, ako sa mu podarilo dostať ten namyslený šuchot do svojho plášťa, keď kráčal. Asi roky tréningu pred zrkadlom.

Ron otvoril na Malfoya ústa. "_Teraz_?"

"Čo môžeš urobiť dnes, neodkladaj na zajtra, Weasley."

Draco zamieril dole schodmi.

"Ako sa tam dostaneme?" zakričal Ron.

"Na metlách."

"V tomto vetre?" Vonku to jačalo ako banší. Ron sa bezmocne pozrel na Harryho.

"Zostaň, ak sa bojíš, Weasley," zavolal zospodu Draco.

"Vezmi si moju metlu, Ron. Je vedľa môjho kufra. Má ovládače stability. Nedovoľ mu, aby ťa ukecal na niečo hlúpe. A pre zmilovanie božie, nedovoľ mu, aby ťa vyprovokoval k bitke!"

Ronove pehy vystúpili ako majáky na jeho bledej tvári, keď vstal na nohy.

"Počkaj, Malfoy!" zajačal a potom zamrmlal: "Sprostý, zadebnený slizolinský bastard. Ak sa nevrátim späť, som rád, že som ťa poznal."

Ron sa vliekol za Malfoyom s výrazom zbitého psa nasledujúceho svojho pána. Harry zrazu ľutoval, že Ronovi ponúkol metlu. Mal by si vziať svoj neviditeľný plášť a sledovať ho. Na druhej strane by to Ron vzal ako znamenie, že mu Harry nedôveruje, čo by bola samozrejme pravda. Neveril Ronovi v Malfoyovej blízkosti.

Vrátil sa k mysľomise so zlou predtuchou. Možno nemal nechať Rona ísť. Stále to ale bolo to jediné vodítko k viteálom, ktoré doteraz mali.


	23. 23 kapitola  Pradiarska ulička

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/23/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola dvadsiata tretia - Pradiarska ulička**

Hermiona vyšla z chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti a skoro ju zvalil Ron, ktorý sa hnal dnu.

"Načo ten zhon?" spýtala sa.

"Nemám čas!" zajačal Ron. "Choď sa spýtať Harryho!"

Vybehol nahor do chlapčenskej spálne, pričom bral schody po dvoch, a zmizol. Skoro na neho zavolala, či nevidel Malfoya, ale rozmyslela si to. Nechcela, aby sa kvôli Dracovi dostali do ďalšej hádky. Aj tak by ten nebol šiel pozrieť Harryho s Ronom. Skontroluje knižnicu a potom slizolinskú spoločenskú miestnosť. Nemalo by byť príliš ťažké uhádnuť heslo, pretože to normálne býva niečo zvrátené či odporné.  
Ako sa neskôr ukázalo, ohľadne hesla sa mýlila. Ani tridsať minút nepretržitého skúšania rôznych hesiel nespôsobilo, že by sa stena poddala a ona si uvedomila - zase - ako málo chápe Malfoya. Ako jediný obyvateľ Slizolinu musel byť on tým, kto určil heslo a predsa nič, čo skúsila, nezabralo.

Nakoniec vytiahla mincu z blúzky a sústredila sa na ňu.

_Kde si?_

Nedostala žiadnu odpoveď, dokonca ani keď to skúsila ešte dvakrát. Do pekla, musí byť vážne naštvaný. Teda ak mal tú mincu vôbec pri sebe.

Hermiona sa vzdala a opustila žaláre. Už bola naozaj hladná, takže sa zastavila v kuchyni na mäsové pirohy a trochu ovocia a potom zamierila do riaditeľkinej pracovne, aby zistila, či je Harry stále tam. Po ceste narazila na Tonksovú.

"Kde vy ľudia ste?" spýtala sa Hermiona. "Odkedy sme prišli, nevidela som ani jediného člena Rádu, okrem Hagrida."

"Urobili sme si dočasné sídlo v bystrohlavskej veži. Je tam ľahký prístup do soviarne a na vrch hradu pre prípad, že by sme museli odísť. Hoci by človek musel byť trafený, aby letel v tomto počasí."

"Viem, šla som k Hagridovi a späť a skoro ma odfúklo."

"No, Remus vás všetkých chce o šiestej večer vo Veľkej sieni na večeri. Potom sa uvidíme."

Tonksová dole schodmi zakopla a Hermiona šla ďalej, až kým nevošla do pracovne McGonagallovej. Riaditeľka tam bola a rozprávala sa s Harrym.

"Niečo nové?" nádejne sa spýtala Hermiona. Harry po nej strelil pohľadom ´poviem ti to neskôr´ a pokrútil hlavou.

"Hlavne špekulácie. Zjavne ich máme kvantum, keď príde na Voldemorta. Práve som sa pýtal pani profesorky - prepáčte, pani riaditeľky -"

"Môžete mi hovoriť profesorka, Potter. Znie to tak čudne, keď počujem niečo iné... Bojím sa, že na to nie som zvyknutá. Nejaký čas to potrvá."

Harry prikývol. "V každom prípade, pýtal som sa, kam mohol asi Voldemort ísť počas tých dvadsiatich rokov, čo zmizol, keď opustil školu a kým sa nevrátil ako diabolský čarodejník, ktorého poznáme a nenávidíme."

"Môžem len hádať, že vyhľadával čarodejníkov po celom svete, aby sa naučil o Čiernej mágii."

"Ďalšia domnienka," povzdychol si Harry. Vstal. "Dobre, toto si necháme na zajtra. Som poriadne unavený. Uvidíme sa neskôr, pani profesorka. Prepáčte, že vás stále vyrušujem. Presťahujem mysľomisu, ak by ste chceli."

"To je v poriadku, Potter. Som tu aj tak len zriedka. Väčšina mojich vecí sa ešte len musí zdola presťahovať."

Hermiona nasledovala Harryho von. Keď boli v bezpečí na chodbe, spýtala sa: "Kde je Ron? V spoločenskej miestnosti okolo mňa preletel ako namydlený blesk. Nevidel si Malfoya?"

"Šli niečo pohľadať."

"_Spoločne_? Radšej by som im mala ísť pomôcť, kým sa navzájom nezabijú. Čo ťa to napadlo? Sú v knižnici? Skontrolovala som to tam, ale musela som ich minúť..."

"Šli do Snapovho domu."

Krv jej stuhla v žilách a otočila sa k nemu, aby na neho vypleštila oči. Harry sa pod jej nahnevaným pohľadom začervenal.

"Šli do Snapovho domu," zopakovala.

Harry rýchlo podal vysvetlenie o tej knihe a Hermiona cítila, ako jej zmizla farba z líc.

"Ty si ich nechal len tak odletieť? V _tomto _počasí? Bez toho, aby ste mi to povedali? Totálne si sa scvokol?"

Harry na ňu zazeral. "Nuž, teraz aspoň vieš, aké je to, keď ťa nechávajú v nevedomosti! Okrem toho, Malfoy nechcel čakať! Ako som ho mal asi tak zastaviť? Navrhol, že sa obetuje, aby získal tú knihu, ak to bude nevyhnutné a na rovinu, nevidel som v tom žiadnu nevýhodu."

Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla, aby sa upokojila. "Nevidel si žiadnu nevýhodu na tom, že sa _Ron_ obetuje tiež?"

"Ron je oveľa schopnejší, než by si o ňom ktokoľvek myslel. Nie je hlúpy. Plus je s tvojím skvelým priateľom Malfoyom, ktorý presne vie, čo mu urobím, keby sa Ronovi niečo stalo."

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. "Ak sa im niečo stane, nikdy s tebou znova neprehovorím."

Harryho smaragdové oči zažiarili. "Ak sa niečo stane komu? Ronovi alebo Malfoyovi?"

Súperila s jeho pohľadom. "Ktorémukoľvek."

S týmto sa zvrtla dole schodmi, neistá, či vypáliť dieru do steny alebo prepuknúť v plač.

ooOoo

Bolo to ako letieť v hurikáne. Draco smeroval krížom cez vietor. Potrebovali ísť na juh, ale vietor fúkal z východu, čím ich stále tlačil juhozápadne. Dážď sa na nich valil ako z krhly a Draco ledva videl. Leteli nad jazerom a Draco zostal blízko vody, aby mal aspoň nejakú predstavu o tom, kam idú. Keby nebolo kompasu na jeho metle, bol by okamžite zablúdil.

Nablízku zažiaril blesk a Draco sa bujaro zasmial. Letieť v takomto počasí vždy rozpumpovalo krv. Obzrel sa cez plece na Weasleyho, ktorého tvár bola taká biela, že vyzeral, ak keby mal na sebe plachtu. Červené vlasy mal prilepené k hlave a potôčiky vody stekali po jeho tvári. Rukami tuho zvieral rúčku metly, keď bojoval, aby tú metlu udržal v kurze.

Weasley zazrel na Draca a ústami naznačil niečo, čo vyzeralo ako: "Tebe kurva hrabe!"

Draco sa zaškeril a nútil svoju metlu ísť rýchlejšie, len aby zistil, či s ním Weasley udrží krok. Zrazu sa zahriala minca v jeho vrecku, čo ho prekvapilo a spôsobilo, že jeho metla klesla na chvíľu smerom k jazeru. S nadávkou ju vyrovnal. _Teraz_ s ním chce hovoriť? Zaškeril sa. Už mala svoju prekliatu šancu.

Skúsila to ešte dvakrát a potom sa vzdala. Draco konečne zbadal vonkajší múr Rokfortu a sklonil metlu, aby sa tam dostal. Prekvapujúco bol Weasley stále za ním. Draco skoro čakal, že Ron už bude o tomto čase v jazere. Pripísal to Potterovej kvalitnej metle.

Spustil sa na druhej strane múru a poľahky zosadol. Ron pristál menej elegantne a zachytil sa rukou tesne predtým, než sa so zemou stretla ako prvá jeho tvár.

"Dávaš si pauzu?" dožadoval sa Weasley. Znel otrávene, hoci bol od námahy zadýchaný.

"Nie. Neočakávaš, že tam budeme letieť celú cestu, že nie?" spýtal sa Draco, kým si uhládzal mokré vlasy z očí. Skoro musel kričať, aby ho bolo počuť cez tú búrku.

"Ako sa tam potom dostaneme?"

"_Premiestnením_, ty hlupák. Len sme sa potrebovali dostať za hranice školy. Ale budem ťa musieť zobrať so sebou, takže neodpadni alebo niečo také, keď sa ťa dotknem. Viem, že som tá najlepšie vyzerajúca vec, čo kedy bola takto blízko teba, ale príliš sa nevzrušuj." Skôr než mohol Weasley zavrčať nejakú poznámku, Draco pokračoval. "Teraz poriadne drž Potterovu metlu, zabije ťa, ak ju stratíš."

Načiahol sa a zovrel rukou Weasleyho plece. Na chvíľočku ho napadlo, že mu vážne chýba premiestňovanie s Grangerovou. Kto by očakával, že to bude erotický zážitok? Vykonal kúzlo a za okamžik sa skoro zvalil z náhleho nedostatku odporu vetra. Tu bol vánok, ale nič takého ako tá zavíjajúca búrka, z ktorej odišli.

Draco okamžite pustil Weasleyho a pohol sa smerom k Pradiarskej uličke. Ponáhľal sa nahor na nábrežie a na dláždenú ulicu bez toho, že by počkal na Rona, ktorý sa štveral za ním.

To miesto v rastúcom šere nevyzeralo o nič lepšie než za denného svetla. Ak niečo, tak ten schátraný týčiaci sa dom vyzeral ponurejšie a ešte rozpadnutejšie. Ron sa neveriacky rozhliadal.

"Snape býva _tu_? Na tomto odpornom mieste? Niet divu, že je vždy taký zatrpknutý a odporný."

To Draco nemohol vyvrátiť. Snapovi susedia zjavne neboli zvedaví, pretože nevidel, že by sa pohli nejaké záclony, keď prechádzali pomedzi tie tiché domy a nikto nevykukol, aby zistil, prečo dvaja mladí muži s metlami a plášťami putujú po zašpinených uliciach.

Draco zastal pred Snapovým domom a podal svoju metlu Weasleymu. "Idem dnu. Ak sú tam nejakí smrťožrúti, pokúsim sa ti poslať signál, aby si odtiaľto mohol pekelne rýchlo vypadnúť."

Skôr než sa stihol Ron vyjadriť, Draco zmizol. Zjavil sa znova vo vnútri toho zatuchnutého domu. Zdalo sa, že je tu ešte viac kníh, odkedy tu bol Draco naposledy a boli rozsypané po stoloch a gaučoch. Prekradol sa opatrne po tom tichom dome, až kým sa nepresvedčil, že to miesto je prázdne. Potom nakráčal k predným dverám a rozrazením ich otvoril, tým náhlym pohybom prekvapil Weasleyho.

"Čistý vzduch, Weslík."

Otočil sa a jasne zažal svoj prútik, aby mali trochu svetla. V tom svetle to miesto vyzeralo ešte úbohejšie.

"Toto je odporné," povedal Ron, keď oprel metly o stenu a zatvoril dvere. "Chcem tým povedať, že my nemáme domových škriatkov, ale aspoň si viem upratať izbu."

Draco sa zdržal poznámky, keď si uvedomil, že Weasleyho izba je teraz dolámanou hromadou spálených dosiek.

"V poriadku, Weasley, začni hľadať. Je tu asi len päťsto tisíc kníh."

Rozdelili sa. Weasley zostal v obývačke, tam kde bol, kým Draco šiel hore schodmi.

ooOoo

Trvalo to celú večnosť. Hoci svoje hľadanie obmedzili na knihy v čiernom obale, čierna bola zrejme Snapova obľúbená farba. Skoro všetko v tom prekliatom dome bolo čierne, vrátane kníh. Väčšina kníh neprekvapujúco súvisela s elixírmi. 1001 použití pre kožu afrického hada (cz: hřímala). Materiály: ktorý kotlík použiť pre ktorý elixír. Nebezpečné elixíry a ako ich odhaliť. Draco začal vyťahovať rôzne knihy a odkladať si ich pre budúce použitie.

Prešiel troma stenami kníh a pracoval na štvrtej, keď začul zavŕzgať schody. Weasley musel dokončiť obývačku, asi bez úspechu. Draco aj tak pochyboval, že by Snape takú knihu nechal v prednej izbe. Mal nechať Weasleyho začať v spálni.

Draco šibol pohľadom na dvere práve vtedy, keď prichodiaci zajačal: "_Accio_ prútik!" a Dracov zažatý prútik preletel krížom cez izbu. Tesne predtým, ako sa to udialo, Draco zachytil pohľadom dychtivú tvár Alecto Carrowovej. Draco sa pokúsil hodiť nabok, ale narazilo do neho Amycusovo kúzlo a on náhle stuhol. V duchu si poriadne vynadal, že bol taký nepozorný.

"Pozri, Amycus. Malý Malfoy. A my sme si mysleli, že je mŕtvy. Čo tu robíš, Malfoyko?" nôtila.

Amycus sa došmatlal do izby za svojou sestrou.

"Čo tu porábaš, Draco? Prekutávaš Snapove podušky?"

"Tvojej mamičke si chýbal, Malfoyko," povedala Alecto a poťapkala Draca po líci. To poťapkanie sa zmenilo na bolestivé uštipnutie, keď zamrmlala: "Si taký chutnučký! Vezmeme si ho domov, Amycus? Mohla by som si ho na chvíľu priviazať k sebe do postele."

Amycus zvraštil nos. "Len ak Temný pán povie, že si ho môžeš nechať. Uvoľni ho trochu, nech môžeme zistiť, čo tu robí."

Uvoľnila _Kúzlo_ _znecitlivenia_, ale Amycus vrhol lanové kúzlo skôr, než Draco mohol urobiť viac, než len pohnúť rukou. Draco ho prebodol pohľadom.

"Čo tu porábaš, Draco?" znova sa spýtal. "A kde si bol?"

Draco sa chladne usmial. "To vážne nie je tvoja vec."

"Alecto, zasiahni ho." Draca zrazu zahalila bolesť, keď Alecto vrhla kliatbu _Cruciatus_. Tá bolesť bola taká intenzívna, že nedokázal nájsť dosť dychu na to, aby zakričal. Každé jeho nervové ukončenie pálilo, ako keby ho ponorili do lávy. Bolesť náhle ustúpila a Alecto sa zasmiala, keď sa Draco trasľavo nadýchol.

"Skúsme to znova. Odpovedz na otázku, Draco," povedala Alecto.

"Choď do čerta," vyšplechol Draco a pripravil sa najlepšie ako mohol.

"Som na rade," ozval sa Amycus. Dracom znova prenikla agónia. Zvíjal sa počas červeného závoja mučenia, až kým nechcel žobrať o únik. Keď bolesť prestala, triasol sa a cítil vo svojich kostiach bolesť, o ktorej vedel, že bude trvať hodiny, kým zmizne. Otvoril oči a hľadel na Amycusa s čistou nenávisťou.

"Si mŕtvy," vydýchol. Amycus hodil hlavou dozadu a rozosmial sa. Draco vypleštil oči, keď sa náhle ten smiech prerušil. Amycus zmizol. Alecto zalapala po dychu a Dracovo oko zachytilo žlté zatrepotanie. Vták? Odkiaľ prišiel?

Šok trval len okamih, skôr než sa Draco načiahol svojimi zviazanými rukami smerom k Alecto a vykríkol. "_Accio_ prútiky!" Oba prútiky pristáli v jeho ruke. Okamžite vrhol vietor sily hurikánu na Alecto, čím ju vrazil do knižnice s dostatočnou silou, aby sa knihy rozleteli po izbe. Zrútila sa do ochabnutej hromádky a zasypali ju ďalšie knihy zo zlomených políc. Očaroval povrazy, čo ho zväzovali a tie sa stratili. Vtáčik bláznivo lietal po izbe, čvirikal a snažil sa vyhnúť prúdom svetla, ktoré k nemu svišťali z Weasleyho prútika.

Draco sa vytrepal na nohy práve vtedy, keď sa ten kanárik zmenil znova na Amycusa. Nanešťastie pre neho bol v tom čase blízko povaly a okamžite padol hlavou napred na stôl pod ním. Ten explodoval v hromadu prachu a polámaného dreva. Keď sa prach usadil, Amycus sa nehýbal. Draco prešiel dopredu a prebrodil sa tými trieskami.

"Ja. Nenávidím. Byť. Pod. _Cruciatusom_!" S každým slovom namieril zákerný kop na Amycusovo bezvládne telo. Pozrel sa na Weasleyho, ktorý sa nepohol od dverí.

"Prepáč," povedal Weasley. "Bol som v kuchyni, keď som ich začul primiestniť sa. Nebol som si istý, ako ťa varovať."

"To mi pripomína," povedal Draco a kopol Amycusa ešte raz. "To máš za to, že som kvôli tebe dlžníkom Weasleyho." Prenikavo sa pozrel na Weasleyho. "Čo si robil v kuchyni?"

Ron sa začervenal. "Bol som hladný. Vieš, že je dávno po večeri, nie?"

Draco pokrútil hlavou, ale musel sa usmiať. "Zachránený Weasleyho žalúdkom. Keby si bol v obývačke, keď prišli, bol by to koniec pre nás oboch."

"Mali sme šťastie," odpovedal Weasley. "Jedna z našich metiel spadla, takže si všimli len jednu. Začuli, ako si pustil nejakú knihu a šli hore obaja."

"Mali sme veľké šťastie. Mulciber alebo Lars by neboli takí hlúpi." Draco vrhol na bezvedomých smrťožrútov zväzovacie kúzlo a _Petrificus Totalus_, aby sa vyhli problémom.

"Poďme nájsť tú prekliatu knihu a vypadnime odtiaľto skôr, než sem pošlú niekoho, aby týchto dvoch skontroloval. Tu som okrem tejto police skončil. Ak ju skontroluješ ty, ja pôjdem do spálne."

Weasley prikývol a začal vyťahovať čierne knihy. Draco zdvihol zo zeme Amycusov prútik. Strčil si smrťožrútske prútiky do habitu a potom prešiel po chodbe do Snapovej spálne. Zažal kozub kvôli ďalšiemu svetlu a zhnusene sa rozhliadol.

Niet divu, že bol Snape taký nepríjemný. V žiadnom prípade by si nikdy v tejto spálni neužil s nejakou ženou, pokiaľ by jej najprv nezaplatil. A veľa. Možno keby ten blb toto miesto trochu upratal, mohol by mať šťastie. A čo do pekla mala znamenať všetka tá čierna? Ak sa odtiaľto dostanú živí, bude musieť požiadať svojho otca, aby zacáloval bytového architekta. Predstaviť Snapovi koncepciu farieb. Možno pekná mintovo zelená či krémovo-žltá...

Striasol zo seba mizerný stav Snapovej spálne a milostného života a začal prehľadávať steny políc. Do piatich minút mal šťastie. Popadol Elixíry šťastia a ako ich pripraviť z ich zaprášeného miesta odpočinku a strhol obal.

"Paráda," vydýchol. Niekoľko brašien viselo na kolíkoch pri dverách. Draco schmatol pevnú čiernu plátennú tašku a tú knihu do nej strčil. Prehodil si ju cez plece a ponáhľal sa do študovne.

"Mám to, Weasley. Poďme."

"Týchto tu necháme?" spýtal sa Ron.

"Krucinál nie! Ak podajú správu Veď-Vieš-Komu, sú moji rodičia mŕtvi. Idú s nami."

Draco nadvihol Alecto - žiadna ľahká váha, hlavne ak je stále mimo - a naklonil ju smerom k Weasleymu, ktorý ju neochotne zachytil.

"Vieš ako sa premiestniť so spolucestujúcim?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Len teoreticky! Nikdy som to nerobil!"

"Fajn, tak práve teraz dostaneš praktickú lekciu. Nemaj obavy. Ak ju roztrhneš, nebude to veľká škoda. _Accio_ metly!"

Obe metly vystrelili nahor po schodoch a do Dracových rúk. "Ja vezmem metly a Amycusa. Stretneme sa pri hlavnej bráne Rokfortu." Postrehol, že Weasley chce protestovať, ale Draco po ňom vrhol masakrujúci pohľad a Ron múdro sklapol.

Amycusove oči boli otvorené a ostražité, ale _kúzlo znecitlivenia_ ho pekne držalo. Draco si s metlami v jednej ruke kľakol a zovrel Amycusov golier v škrtiacom zovretí.

"Ideš, Weasley."

Weasley šiel. Keď s Alecto zmizol, Draco sa odmiestnil.

ooOoo

Primiestnili sa znova do stredu búrky, hoci ten vietor vďakabohu trochu zoslabol. Ale lialo ako z krhly. Draco pustil Amycusa a dosť ho prekvapilo, keď si všimol, že to Weasley zvládol s Alecto v jednom kuse.

Draco sa dopotkýňal k Weasleymu.

"Zožeň niekoho, aby nám otvoril bránu. Nemám chuť letieť späť s touto batožinou." Strčil do Alecto nohou. Tvrdo. To bolo mierne povedané. Draco bol taký unavený, že ledva dokázal stáť na nohách. Muselo byť po desiatej a od Hermioniných impozantných raňajok ešte nejedol. Tiež bol odvtedy skoro stále v pohybe. Weasley poslušne poslal Patronusa. Vyzeral ako akýsi malý pes, ktorý vystrelil pomedzi mreže a zmizol. Weasley bol lojálny telom i dušou.

Dážď mu stekal po čele a Draco si mrzuto vyčaroval dáždnik. Po chvíli vyčaroval druhý a hodil ho Weasleymu, ktorý zamrmlal niečo, čo mohlo byť díky. Draco na oboch smrťožrútov vrhol _Muffliato_. Nepotrebovali sa zúčastniť Dracovho rozhovoru.

"Prečo si tam šiel za mnou?" spýtal sa Draco v narastajúcom mlčaní. "Mohol si ich nechať, aby ma zobrali so sebou a vypadnúť odtiaľ."

Weasley na neho zažmurkal.

"To ma vôbec nenapadlo," priznal Ron.

Chrabromilčania. Vôbec ho nenapadlo urobiť správnu vec, len ušľachtilú. Vďakabohu za chrabromilskú stupiditu. Určite v tomto jednom prípade.

"Ty by si to isté urobil kvôli mne, správne?" pokračoval Weasley. Draco premýšľal nad odpoveďou. Urobil? Krucinál, úprimne to nevedel. Weasley si odfrkol.

"Ty si vážne voľačo, Malfoy, vieš to, že?"

Draco prikývol. Čo presne to voľačo bolo, ešte stále nebolo rozhodnuté.

"Takže teraz, keď si mojím dlžníkom, znamená to, že mi dlhuješ láskavosť?" pokračoval Weasley.

Dracove oči sa prižmúrili.

"Ako sa to vezme. Čo máš na mysli?"

Teraz bol na rade Weasley, aby premýšľal.

"Dám ti vedieť."

Draco sa zamračil. "Som si istý, že dáš."

"Možno by si chcel vytiahnuť ten jeho ksicht z tej kaluže," poznamenal Weasley a pohol prútikom smerom k Amycusovi. Draco sa pozrel nadol. Amycusova tvár bola skoro celá pod vodou. Draco mu nadvihol bradu špičkou svojej topánky. Amycusove oči horeli nenávisťou. Draco sa zaškeril. To naučí toho bastarda používať na neho _Cruciatus_.

"Už idú," povedal Weasley. Na druhom konci trávnika sa dali vidieť tri drobné postavy. "Ach nie! Musíme prísť s nejakou historkou! Kvôli čomu sme do pekla išli k Snapovi? Nemôžeme im povedať o tej knihe!"

"Aby sme nechali odkaz pre môjho otca," prehovoril pokojne Draco. "Ty si šiel so mnou, pretože si mi neveril. Napísal som odkaz a vložil som ho do istej knihy – ty si ho prečítal. V tom odkaze bolo, že som v poriadku a aby si nerobili starosti. Práve sme chceli odísť, keď sa objavili títo dvaja."

"Urobil si to?"

"Urobil som čo?"

"Nechal odkaz pre svojho otca."

Draco sa zamračil. "To by som si prial. Plán, ktorý by skrátka nikdy nevyšiel. Pre jednu vec, moji rodičia už viacej nemajú dovolené vyjsť von. Z nejakého dôvodu im Temný pán zjavne nedôveruje."

"Myslel som si, že tvoja rodina sú všetko oddaní smrťožrúti. Čo sa stalo?"

"Sme poriadne oddaní, pokiaľ to slúži záujmom Malfoyovcov. Môj otec bol ochotný nasledovať Temného pána, pokiaľ boli jeho ciele rozumné. Ovládnuť ministerstvo bol cieľ, čo za to stál. Chcem povedať, pozri sa na to, ako to tam riadia. Fudge bol hanbou a Scrimgeour nie je o nič lepší. Trávia všetok svoj čas politickým klábosením."

"Myslíš, že by Veď-Vieš-Kto odviedol lepšiu prácu?" nedôverčivo sa spýtal Weasley.

"Samozrejme, že nie. Je totálne vyšinutý. Ale otec by odviedol."

"Ach, nebolo by to nádherné? Lucius Malfoy, minister mágie. Smrť všetkým muklorodeným a krvizradcom."

Draco si odfrkol. "To sotva. Môj otec nie je hlúpy. Nemá rád muklorodených, ale nikdy by nevykynožil polovicu čarodejníckeho sveta. Všetci vieme, že nezostáva veľa čistokrvných. Myslím tým, keď sa budem ženiť, pozri medzi kým si môžem vyberať. Millicent Bulstrodeová, Pansy Parkinsonová a tvoja sestra."

"Čože?" vybuchol Ron. "_Ginny_?"

"Nemaj obavy, z červenovlások mám vyrážku. Okrem toho ma po celej tej udalosti s Tajomnou komnatou nenávidí viac než ty. Som si istý, že skončím s Pansy, ktorá zvládne výstavnú manželku, pokiaľ ju budem zásobovať šatníkmi oblečenia a hromadou šperkov. Nemá v hlave jedinú prekliatu myšlienku, ale aspoň ma z nej nebudú bolieť oči, keď sa na ňu o tridsať rokov pozriem z druhej strany jedálenského stola, kým mi bude rozprávať najnovšie klebety." Draco sa striasol. "Keď o tom premýšľam, iste niekde na svete musia byť čistokrvné dievčatá. Možno v Indii."

"No, ja mám v pláne oženiť sa dievčaťom, ktoré budem milovať," povedal prosto Weasley. "Žiadna výstavná manželka, žiadne panstvo, len malý dom s peknou záhradou, aby sa deti mali kde hrať."

"Si šťastnejší než si uvedomuješ, Weasley. Predpokladám, že už si si to dievča vybral?" Draco mal o tom svoje podozrenie.

Ron sa začervenal. "Možno vybral."

"Už si ju pobozkal?"

"To nie je tvoja vec!" rozpálil sa Ron.

"V preklade: Nie. Radšej si pohni, Weasley. Vieš, že zajtra môžeme všetci zomrieť."

Draco nechcel povzbudzovať Weasleyho, aby šiel po Hermione, ale keby sa zamilovala do Weasleyho, potom by to ušetrilo Draca pred prekliatym konfliktom, ktorému v poslednej dobe čelil. Vážne to bol len prostý pud sebazáchovy. Už sa dali tie tri približujúce sa osoby identifikovať. Vyzerali ako Potter, Tonksová... a Grangerová.

"Má neuveriteľne sexy spodnú bielizeň," poznamenal Draco. "Som si istý, že z nej budeš mať radosť."

Weasley na neho otvoril ústa. "Čo-? Kto-?"

"Grangerová, samozrejme. Predpokladám, že tú si si predstavoval v tom svojom scenári o malom domčeku, latkovom plote a hromade harantov."

Weasley nesúvisle prskal a Draco sa usmieval od ucha k uchu. Späť k normálu, presne včas.

"Ako vieš -?"

"Bolo pekné si s tebou pokecať, Weslík. Čas ísť. Hore. Hoplá, Amycus." Odlevitoval Amycusa a pohnal ho smerom k bráne, práve keď sa k nej dostala Tonksová. Trošku prirýchlo, ako sa ukázalo. Amycusova hlava zazvonila o mreže. "Ups, ale som nešika."

Tonksová otvorila bránu.

"Čo to máš, bratranec? Darček pre mňa?"

"Sú celí tvoji."

Hermiona sa vrhla cez bránu a hodila sa na Rona. Dracom šklblo, keď ju Weasley objal a strelil po Dracovi úškrn.

"Tak som sa bála! Ak niekedy znova odídeš a urobíš niečo takéto hlúpe, prekľajem teba aj Harryho! Prisahám, že prekľajem! Mohli ťa zabiť!"

Pustila Rona a otočila sa k Dracovi. "A _ty_! Hoci ma neprekvapuje, že by si urobil niečo tak prekliato nezodpovedné -!"

"Nechaj si to, Grangerová," unavene prehovoril Draco. "Som vyčerpaný. Môžeš mi vynadať zajtra, ale práve teraz idem do postele."

Podal Potterovi jeho metlu a rýchlou chôdzou sa ujal vedenia späť na hrad. Ron sa chytil Hermiony a nepustil ju. Čoskoro k Dracovi donieslo tlmené zvuky ich dohadovania sa, hoci slová nedokázal rozlíšiť.

Harry vedľa neho s ním zladil svoj krok, kým Tonksová _Locomotorovala_ smrťožrútov za sebou v závese.

"Získal si ju?" spýtal sa Harry.

Draco rozopol brašnu a nenápadne ju podal Harrymu pod zámienkou, že zakopol.

"Vďaka," povedal Harry.

"Bola to maličkosť. Teda až na to schytať _Cruciatus_, to bola psina."

Harry zbledol.

"Zabudni na to, Potter. Neobviňujem ťa. Tvoj Rád by mal byť šťastný, že má Carrowovcov, hoci sú príliš hlúpi, aby toho vedeli veľa. Temný pán by im nikdy neposkytol nejakú dôležitú informáciu. Používali ich pre drobné príležitostné práce. Škoda, že to nebol Mulciber alebo Lars. Ale na druhej strane, keby to boli oni, ja a Weasley by sme tu neboli." Krátko sa zasmial.

"Dnes večer si ju prečítam. Dúfajme, že nám poskytne informácie ako ďalej."

"Pokojne sa doraz, Potter."

Keď vošli dnu, Draco okamžite zamieril do žalárov. Tonksová na neho zavolala: "Počkaj! Lupin bude mať pár otázok!

"Zajtra," povedal Draco a poskakoval dole schodmi.

Keď sa dostal naspodok, začul za sebou kroky.

"Malfoy, počkaj!"

Draco zastavil. Nemohla ho nechať na pokoji? Neochotne sa otočil, aby uvidel Hermionu ponáhľať sa dole schodmi k nemu. Na jeho prekvapenie sa mu hodila okolo krku a pritlačila svoje mäkké telo o jeho. Jej pery sa obtreli o jeho ucho.

"Som rada, že si v bezpečí," povedala a pritlačila mu bozk na líce. Skôr než mohol zareagovať, pustila ho a utekala nazad hore schodmi. Ron na ňu navrchu čakal a venoval Dracovi pohľad čistej nenávisti. Draco sa doširoka usmial a zamával na Weasleyho.

Možno to nakoniec nebol taký zlý deň.


	24. 24 kapitola  Priatelia

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/24/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola dvadsiata štvrtá - Priatelia**

Hermiona šla do knižnice, ale zistila, že nie je schopná sústrediť sa. Harry ju prišiel pohľadať.

"Je skoro čas na večeru. Potrebujem tvoju pomoc, aby sme vymysleli nejakú historku o tom, kde sú Ron a Malfoy," nádejne prehovoril. Zazrela na neho a skoro na neho vyletela, aby si ju vymyslel sám. Ale cítila sa trochu vinne. Bola to asi jej chyba, že bol Draco taký odhodlaný odísť. Keby ho len počúvala...

"Dobre, Malfoy sa môže ukrývať v slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti. To nikto nespochybní. On tu ani nechcel byť, takže držať sa bokom sa nebude vymykať jeho povahe. Avšak Ron... to by mohlo byť zložitejšie, hlavne ak sú tu jeho rodičia. Vrátili sa do Hlavného stanu?"

"Neviem. Nikoho som od obeda nevidel a tí, ktorých som tam vtedy videl, boli Lupin a Moody."

"Možno im môžeme povedať, že sa Ron necíti dobre. Dnes poobede zjedol priveľa kotlíkových koláčikov. Nebolo by to po prvý raz a táto historka zaberie na všetkých okrem pani Weasleyovej, ktorá sa ho prirúti skontrolovať, ak tu bude. Ak sa to stane, potrebujeme záložný plán."

"V poriadku, poviem jej, že som ho poslal preč niečo nájsť, čo bude pravda, ale bude to prekliato zložité, ak sa bude vypytovať. Nebudem jej môcť povedať kam šiel."

"Nenávidím klamať im," poznamenala Hermiona.

"Ani ja nie, ale Dumbledorove príkazy majú prednosť pred našimi prianiami." Harry plesol rukou po stole. "Mal som ísť s nimi!"

"Nie, nemal si. A nechať ma tu, aby som si vymyslela príbehy pre všetkých?" Zazrela na neho. "Ja som jediná, čo mala ísť s nimi. Minimálne si mi to mal povedať."

"Mal som, ale ako som povedal, Malfoy sa prekliato hnal. Skôr by bol šiel preč sám, než by počkal päť minút!"

Zdvihla unavenú ruku. "Nezačnime sa o tom znova hádať. Musíme predstierať, že je všetko v poriadku. Po večeri by sme sa mali vrátiť k mysľomise. Potrebuješ tú vec dokončiť najskôr ako sa len dá. Keby skutočne našli tú knihu, bolo by pekné porovnať tie informácie s čímkoľvek, čo ti Dumbledore zanechal."

Harry prikývol, hoci vyzeral menej než nadšene. Hermiona si uvedomovala, že je asi ťažké vyrovnať sa s tými spomienkami. Vstala a rýchlo ho objala.

"Nemaj obavy. Zvládneme to."

Prikývol a spoločne zišli do Veľkej siene.

ooOoo

Večera bola vyčerpávajúca záležitosť, uľahčená len skutočnosťou, že nebol prítomný nikto z Weasleyovcov. Bill pracoval dlho u Gringottovcov a jeho rodičia sa minulú noc vrátili na Grimmauldovo námestie číslo 12. Hermiona mala starosti o Rona a Draca, takže nedokázala zjesť viac než zopár hltov a skončila tým, že nechala zmiznúť polovicu svojho jedla, keď sa nikto nepozeral.

Moody sa ako zvyčajne dožadoval akcie a snažil sa nahovoriť Lupina, aby súhlasil s nájazdom na Malfoy Manor. Navrhoval vypáliť ho do základov.

"My nie sme smrťožrúti, Alastor!" nakoniec vykríkol Lupin. "My nepoužívame ich metódy!"

"Možno by sme mali!" odsekol nahnevane Moody. "Keby sme používali trošku viacej sily, možno by si to všimli! Možno by prestali unášať a mučiť deti!"

Harry prikývol, ale Hermiona súhlasila s Lupinom. Neboli by lepší než Voldemort, keby sa uchýlili k týmto taktikám.

Lupin súhlasil s ďalším prieskumom Malfoy Manoru, ale ani pár volov by s ním nepohol, aby súhlasil s použitím sily. Moody nakoniec vyskočil na nohy a odkráčal preč.

"Budem v Kančej hlave na poháriku!" zakričal, keď odchádzal. Lupin sa rukami chytil za hlavu. Vyzeral o toľko starší než vtedy, keď ho Hermiona prvý raz stretla. Premýšľala, či tlak z vedenia Fénixovho rádu nie je na neho príliš. Tonksová ho poťapkala po chrbte.

"Musí existovať nejaký spôsob ako sa dozvedieť jeho plány," prehovoril Lupin. "Nejaký spôsob, pri ktorom nás nezabijú."

"Prídeme naň," odvetila Tonksová. "Neber si toho na seba toľko."

"Harry, neplánuješ urobiť nič unáhlené po svojich narodeninách, že nie?" spýtal sa len tak mimochodom Lupin.

"Čo tým myslíš?" obozretne sa spýtal Harry.

"Nuž, budeš plnoletý, takže nikto z nás ťa nebude môcť zastaviť, keby si sa rozhodol vyrútiť sa von a konfrontovať Veď-Vieš-Koho."

Harry sa krátko zasmial.

"Nemaj obavy. Nemám v úmysle konfrontovať Voldemorta sám."

Úprimnosť v jeho hlase zjavne upokojila Lupina, ktorý si s povzdychom poposadol dozadu.

"V poriadku," unavene sa usmial. "Pokúsim sa prestať si robiť o teba také starosti."

Harry sa pozrel na Hermionu a uškrnul sa, ale jeho úsmev bol zľahka zafarbený smútkom. Lupin bol kedysi súčasťou partie výborných priateľov. Mysleli si, že budú spolu naveky. Teraz boli dvaja mŕtvi a jeden zradca... Lupin sa nemal na koho zo svojej bývalej skupiny obrátiť. Hermiona si vrúcne priala, aby sa nikdy neohliadala na svoje školské roky s takým roztúženým smútkom. Zrazu jej hrozne chýbal Ron.

"Poďme," povedala Harrymu. "Počkáme na Rona."

ooOoo

Zastavili sa v McGonagallovej pracovni, aby si Hermiona mohla prezrieť fľaštičky v mysľomise. Prvá bola Siriusova spomienka. Ďalšia bola o Snapovi, keď vravel Dumbledorovi o viteáloch.

"Ďalšie tri som videl," povedal Harry. "Dumbledore mi ich predtým ukázal. Sú o Tomovi Riddlovi v sirotinci, príbeh o Riddlových rodičoch a zistenie o Slizolinovom medailóne a Bifľomorovej pohári."

"Ďalšia je označená ´AD u Borgina a Burkesa´," povedala.

"V poriadku, nemáme nič lepšie na práci, kým sa dopočujeme o Ronovi. Poďme na to. Tentoraz môžeš ísť so mnou."

Hermiona mala trochu obavy. Počula o mysľomisových spomienkach od Harryho, ale nikdy žiadnu nepoužila. Harry odzátkoval fľaštičku a spomienku vlial dnu. Naviedol Hermionu, aby vložila tvár do tekutiny a ona zalapala po dychu, keď sa okamžite našla v tmavom, zatuchnutom priestore u Borgina a Burkesa. Vysoký, ošumelo vyzerajúci bledovlasý muž si prezeral rôzny tovar. Vyzeral povedome, ale Hermiona ho nedokázala zaradiť. Jeho iniciálky boli A.D.? Bol Dumbledorovým priateľom?

Harry sa zjavil vedľa nej. Po chvíli pukol prstami.

"To je ten barman z Kančej hlavy. V Rokville!"

Hermiona sa s obavami pozrela z toho muža na majiteľa, ale ani jeden nevydal žiaden zvuk alebo pohyb, ktorý by naznačil, že začuli Harryho výbuch. Harry sa zachichotal.

"Čudné, že? Všetko vyzerá tak skutočne. Ale je to len spomienka. Nič, čo urobíme alebo povieme, nemá vplyv na vývoj udalostí. Vieš, nemyslím si, že ja niekedy vložím svoje spomienky do mysľomisy. Nemyslím si, že by som mohol zniesť dívať sa na seba, ako robím tie isté chyby znova a znova bez toho, že by som ich dokázal zmeniť. Vieš, vždy existuje niečo, čo si praješ, aby si povedala alebo urobila inak."

Hermiona prikývla a z nejakého dôvodu jej napadol Draco.

Barman sa rozprával s pánom Borginom.

"Toto všetko sú taľafatky. Kde je dobrý tovar? Potrebujem niečo konkrétne."

"Čo presne hľadáte?"

"Som zberateľ a pátram po veciach z Rokfortu. Potrebujem veci od všetkých štyroch zakladateľov. Mám niečo od Slizolina; ten muž bol taký egocentrický, že si nechával dosť blbostí, aby zásobil celé múzeum. Podarilo sa mi nájsť čačku od Bifľomorovej a Chrabromil nechal nejaké plesnivé oblečenie. Ale..." Barman sa sprisahanecky predklonil. "Ešte som nenašiel nič od Roweny Bystrohlavovej. Bola príliš múdra pre jej vlastné dobro. Nemáte náhodou niečo?" Borgin sa pohol, ako keby chcel prehovoriť, ale barman zdvihol ruku. "Varujem vás, neskúšajte ma odbaviť falošnými vecami. Mám možnosti ako ich preveriť."

Borgin prehltol a pokrútil hlavou.

"Kedysi som takú vecičku mal, ale vzali ju už dávno."

"Vzali? Čo to bolo?"

"Náramok." Otočil sa a chvíľu sa prehrabával v skrinke za ním. "Nate, tu mám obrázok. Nádherný, že?"

Harry s Hermionou sa nahli bližšie k barmanovi a nakukli mu ponad plece, aby sa pozreli na ten obrázok. Bol to nádherný náramok s príveskom, ktorý bol pokrytý zafírmi a diamantmi. Zo stredu visel malý očarovaný havran.

"A povedali ste, že ho vzali?"

Borgin prikývol. "Ukradli ho z nášho skladu. Myslíme, že to bol jeden z našich zamestnancov. Pred mnohými rokmi. Nikdy sme ho nezískali späť."

"Škoda," povedal barman. "Nemáte nejaké iné veci?"

Majiteľ pokrútil hlavou a zastrčil fotku späť do fascikla. "Keby ste narazili na ten náramok..." Tí dvaja muži sa na seba odhadujúco pozreli a obaja sa bez humoru uškrnuli.

Spomienka skončila a Hermiona sa striasla. Pozrela sa na Harryho. "Tak už nevieme jedine to, _kde_ je."

Harry sa chvíľu poťahoval za vlasy. "Ten barman spomenul, že už vlastní veci od Chrabromila. Myslíš, že ho k Borginovi a Burkesovi poslal Dumbledore? Dumbledore povedal, že jediné Chrabromilove relikvie sú tu v tejto izbe." Prešiel na druhú stranu a pozrel sa do vitríny, ktorá obsahovala Chrabromilov meč. "Toto v žiadnom prípade nemôže byť viteál. Nemyslím si, že by niekedy zmizol Dumbledorovi z očí na dosť dlho, aby sa zmenil na viteál." Ukázal na ošúchaný Triediaci klobúk v blízkosti. "A ten klobúk by to bol spomenul." Harry sa prešiel postaviť pred Dumbledorov portrét.

"Nepredpokladám, že nám môžete ponúknuť nejakú pomoc, že?"

Dumbledore smutne pokrútil hlavou.

"Bohužiaľ, Harry, som len tieň. Ale vedieš si dobre. Poslať po tú knihu bol krok správnym smerom. Uisti sa, že neurobíš tie isté hlúpe chyby ako ja."

"Čo tým myslíte?" spýtal sa Harry. "Myslíte to, že ste verili Snapovi?"

Dumbledore pokrútil hlavou. "Neľutujem, že som veril Severusovi. Odpovede sú v mysľomise, Harry."

Harry sa pozrel na Hermionu, ktorá náhle zalapala po dychu.

"Ach nie! Práve som si spomenula, že som sľúbila, že začnem ďalšiu dávku Protivlkolačieho elixíru pre Lupina! Radšej by som mala ísť, inak nebude na ďalší mesiac pripravený!"

"V poriadku," povedal Harry. Tváril sa trochu skľúčene.

"Najprv ešte jedna spomienka," navrhla Hermiona. Usmial sa na ňu a vytiahol ďalšiu fľaštičku.

"Vďaka. Z nejakého dôvodu je to s priateľom ľahšie."

ooOoo

Hermiona nespoznávala miestnosť, v ktorej sa ocitli. Tomu temnému miestu dominovalo obrovské zrkadlo. Dumbledore stál pred zrkadlom a pozeral do neho s výrazom extrémneho smútku.

"Zrkadlo z Erisedu," povedal potichu Harry." Toto je miestnosť, kde ukryli ten Kameň. Prvý ročník. Miesto, kde umrel Quirrell a ja som prvý raz... bojoval s Voldemortom."

Za nimi zazneli kroky a oni sa otočili, aby zistili, že sa blíži Snape.

"Takže som mal pravdu," povedal Snape. Neznel spokojne.

Dumbledore si vzdychol. "Mal si pravdu."

"Nepoteší ho, že som pomohol zmariť jeho plány."

"Nemohol si to vedieť. Quirrell nemal Temné znamenie. Nemali sme ako vedieť, že ho Voldemort ovláda."

"Pochybujem, že to príjme ako výhovorku."

"Nuž, musíme sa uistiť, že to nikdy nepríde na pretras. Ak mu dokážeme zabrániť, aby sa vrátil, tvoja lojalita nikdy nebude spochybnená." Dumbledorov hlas bol pokojný, ale jeho tón hraničil s podráždením.

Snape pokrútil hlavou a jeho čierne oči zažiarili.

"Pozrite ako ďaleko sa dostal pri prvom pokuse. Takmer ten prekliaty Kameň získal."

"Trvalo mu skoro jedenásť rokov, aby sa dostal takto ďaleko. A nebol by ten Kameň získal," rozhodne odvetil Dumbledore.

Snape prikývol. "Ach, áno. Zabudol som, že veľa z tohto bolo prichystané ako test. Aby sa určili schopnosti Zlatého chlapca. Mne to pripadá, že zvíťazil vďaka schopnostiam svojich priateľov. A s obrovskou dávkou šťastia."

"Šťastia nie, ale ohľadne tých priateľov s tebou súhlasím." Snape zdvihol opovržlivo peru a Dumbledore sa zachichotal. "Posmievaj sa, ale myslím, že Harryho priatelia sa ukážu ako jeho najväčšia výhoda."

"Priatelia a rodina sú záväzky," zavrčal Snape. "Dajú sa použiť voči vám."

"Možno tebe to tak pripadá, jednoducho preto, že si nikdy nemal skutočného priateľa."

"Ja nepotrebujem žiadnych priateľov!" zajačal Snape.

"Každý potrebuje priateľov. Keby si len -"

Snape varovne zdvihol ruku. "Krucinál, nezačínajte s tým! Obetoval som milujúcu rodinu a všetky šance na normálny život kvôli tomu, aby som naplnil tento osud, ktorý nás spája. Nečakajte odo mňa, že zostanem precitlivený a načiahnem sa po priateľstve, pretože ho ani nepotrebujem, ani nechcem."

Dumbledore pokrútil smutne hlavou. "Nemusí to byť takto."

"Vy ste ten, kto je sklamaný mojou neschopnosťou _milovať_. Mne je to srdečne ukradnuté."

"Keby si bol neschopný milovať, potom by si tu nebojoval proti Voldemortovi. Robíš to pretože -"

"Robím to z _pomsty_!" vykríkol Snape. "A nič viac! Neukecávajte ma tu s tými vašimi hlúpymi prehnane emocionálnymi ideálmi!"

"Si stále tak veľmi mladý," povedal Dumbledore a zatsskal. Hermiona si pomyslela, že Snape exploduje zúrivosťou, ale s námahou sa ovládol. Päste mal zaťaté tak, že mu obeleli hánky. Keď znova prehovoril, jeho hlas bol vyrovnaný. "Vidím, že ste v jednej zo svojich sentimentálnych nálad. Keď budete pripravený baviť sa o skutočnom probléme, ako napríklad Voldemortov ďalší ťah, viete kde ma nájdete. Nemyslím, že na svoj ďalší pokus bude čakať ďalších jedenásť rokov."

S tým sa otočil na päte a odkráčal preč.

Dumbledore sa znova pozrel do zrkadla.

"Jedného dňa spozná svoje skutočné schopnosti. Len dúfam, že nebude príliš neskoro," zamrmlal si pre seba.

ooOoo

Hermiona znova stála pred mysľomisou. Harry sa na ňu zmätene pozeral.

"O čom to celé bolo?" spýtal sa.

"Nuž, vyjasňuje to jednu záhadu. Vždy som premýšľala, či sa Snape snažil pomôcť Voldemortovi získať ten kameň. Zjavne sa Dumbledore nemýlil, keď mu veril, minimálne vtedy nie. Čo myslíš, že mal Snape na mysli, keď povedal, že obetoval milujúcu rodinu?"

"Ako poznám Snapa, tak tým možno myslel, že ju obetoval na oltári," chladne odpovedal Harry.

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. "Nemyslím si to. Znel tak... rozpoltene. Povedal, že sa vzdal každej šance na normálny život. Myslíš, že zostával na Rokforte len preto, aby zastavil Voldemorta?"

"Ak áno, každú minútu z toho nenávidel. Niet divu, že zabil Dumbledora."

Hermiona sa zamračila. "Odmietol Dumbledorovu ponuku priateľstva. Prečo? Čo mohlo spôsobiť, že sa takto načisto uzavrel?"

Harry pokrčil plecami. "Pretože bol čisté zlo?"

"Nemôže byť zlý, inak by sa nebol pokúšal zastaviť Voldemorta! To bola celá Dumbledorova pointa. Nechápeš? Vedel, že je v Snapovi dobro."

"A riadne mu to prospelo! Nebolo tam dosť dobra, aby to zabránilo Snapovi nakoniec Dumbledora zabiť, však? A evidentne Snape zmenil svoj názor a rozhodol sa nakoniec pripojiť, nie?"

"Potom prečo povedal Dracovi o viteáloch?"

Harry rozhodil rukami. "Nikdy nepochopíme Snapove zvrátené motívy, takže načo sa pokúšať?"

Hermiona si zamyslene hrýzla nechty. "Neviem. Len mám pocit, že Snapove motívy hrajú v tejto záhade veľmi veľkú úlohu. Prečo by Dumbledore zanechal túto spomienku, ak by nebola dôležitá?"

"Zanechal ju, aby sme verili Snapovi, ale to bolo _predtým,_ než ho Snape zabil!"

"Prestal by si prosím na mňa kričať! Naozaj neznášam, keď to robíš. Kričím ja na teba?"

Harry sa zatváril zakríknuto, ale potom zavrčal. "Nuž, vlastne áno."

"Asi hej. Musím začať s tým elixírom. Chceš ísť?"

"Nie. Vrátim sa do spoločenskej miestnosti a počkám na Rona."

ooOoo

Hermiona dávno skončila prípravu elixíru a bola späť v spoločenskej miestnosti s Harrym, keď konečne prišla Ronova výzva.

"Vďakabohu!" vykríkol Harry, keď sa rozplynul Ronov Patronus. "Sú pred prednou bránou. Musíme niekoho zohnať, aby ich vpustil."

"Tonksovú," okamžite povedala Hermiona. "Nebude klásť veľa otázok. Naše historky práve dostali na frak. Sú v poriadku? Prečo neleteli späť?"

Harry pokrčil plecami. "To Ron nepovedal."

Hermiona poslala Patronusom rýchlu správu Tonksovej, ktorá sa s nimi stretla v Prednej hale. Sklesnuto jej vysvetlili problém a Tonksová sklamane krútila hlavou. "Remus bude na vás naštvaný."

"Nemusíš mu to nevyhnutne povedať," navrhol s nádejou Harry. Tonksová sa mu pozrela do očí. Ružové vlasy alebo nie, zrazu vyzerala veľmi dospelo a zodpovedne.

"Áno, nevyhnutne musím," chladne povedala. Harry sa začervenal a vzdychol si.

"Fajn. Poďme po nich a popravčej čate budem čeliť, keď sa vrátime."

Keď sa dostali k bráne, Hermiona mala pocit, že takmer omdlie úľavou, keď našla Rona aj Draca nažive a nezranených. Ale prekvapilo ju, keď zbadala dvoch zviazaných smrťožrútov. Hodila Ja-som-ti-to-vravela pohľad na Harryho, ktorému sa podarilo odignorovať ju. Keď Tonksová otvorila bránu, Hermiona vybehla a hodila sa na Rona. Skôr než sa mohla zastaviť, začala mu nadávať za to, že bol taký bláznivý. Potom sa otočila k Dracovi, ale rýchlo ju prerušil. Vyzeral totálne vyčerpaný. Urobila znepokojený krok smerom k nemu, ale on sa otočil a začal rýchlo kráčať smerom k hradu. Bola by šla za ním, ale Ron ju zachytil za ruku.

"Ani na to nemysli," varoval ju.

"Nemysli na čo?" spýtala sa.

"Vážne kašlem na to, ako si sa práve pozrela na Malfoya," podráždene povedal Ron.

Hermione stuhla krv.

"O čom to rozprávaš?" vyprskla. Pokúsila sa vytrhnúť, ale Ron sa držal pevne. Vliekli sa za ostatnými a Harry sa ponáhľal k Malfoyovi, kým Tonksová zvládala svojím prútikom pohybovať smrťožrútov.

"Začínam si myslieť, že ti na tom blbovi vážne záleží," zavrčal Ron. "Práve som mu zachránil jeho prekliaty život a už to začínam ľutovať."

"Ty si zachránil Malfoyovi život?" Snažila sa neznieť neveriacky. Ron na ňu zazrel.

"Myslíš si, že som totálny manták, však?"

"To som nikdy nepovedala!"

"Myslela si si to. Stavím sa, že si bezcitne najačala na Harryho za to, že nechal ´úbohého, nepoužiteľného Rona odísť a skoro sa dať zabiť. Ledva dokáže vrhnúť správne kúzlo. Som prekvapená, že v polovici jazera nezletel z metly.´"

"Nikdy som nič také nepovedala!" vyprskla. "Teraz ma pusti."

"Aby si mohla utiecť a znova pobozkať Malfoya?" zajačal Ron. Jeho tvár zalievala zúrivosť. V úžase zastala a premýšľala, prečo je taký nahnevaný. Čo mu Draco povedal? Ďalšie klamstvá? Alebo potenciálne to, čo bolo škodlivejšie - pravdu? Ron ju pustil.

"Prečo si taký nahnevaný? Malfoy ti už povedal, prečo ma pobozkal."

Ron prikývol. "Áno. Spočiatku som tomu skutočne uveril."

"Vieš, že nemá problém všetko prekrútiť. Ty si vždy taký ľahký terč."

Jeho modré oči sa prižmúrili. "Hlúpy Ron, večne naletí na Malfoyove lži."

"Prestaň s tým!" vykríkla.

Znova ju chytil za ruku. "Poďme. Peknučko si pokecáme o tebe a Dracovi Malfoyovi." Pokúsil sa ju ťahať smerom k hradu, ale zaťala sa. Chvíľu sa doťahovali o jej ruku, kým nevytiahla prútik a nevyslala na jeho ruku bodacie kúzlo. So zajačaním ju trhol nazad a priložil si začervenané miesto k ústam.

"Už nikdy so mnou nezaobchádzaj hrubo!" zasyčala. "Po celý čas, čo si bol preč, som sa o teba bála a potom sa vrátiš a správaš sa ako nejaký žiarlivý neandertálec! Keď sa rozhodneš znova správať ako človek, privolím, aby sme si trochu pokecali. Až dovtedy sa mi môžeš krucinál vyhýbať!"

Ponáhľala sa za ostatnými a nahor po schodoch do Prednej siene. Zachytila Dracovu striebornú hlavu zmiznúť nadol schodmi do žalárov a rozbehla sa za ním. Napäl sa, keď na neho zavolala, ale zastavil a počkal na ňu. Keď sa otočil, Hermiona sa mu hodila okolo krku a na chvíľočku sa k nemu pritúlila s prianím, aby ho sem nikdy nepriviedla. Túžila po tom, aby s ním mohla byť chvíľu osamote a mohli sa porozprávať. Jeho ruky zostali bez pohybu, kým ho objímala a ju napadlo, či niekedy dovolí, aby sa znova k nemu dostala blízko.

"Som rada, že si v bezpečí," povedala nepresvedčivo, zanechávajúc kvantum nevypovedaného. Pritlačila mu pery na líce, potom sa otočila a vybehla nahor po schodoch. Privítala Ronov zúrivý pohľad s nadvihnutým obočím, či sa opováži komentovať to. Nič nepovedal; len začal kráčať vedľa nej, keď zamierili k hlavnému schodisku.

Na treťom poschodí bola tma a Ron ju chytil za ruku, tentoraz nežne, aby ju sprevádzal po potemnených schodoch.

"Vďaka," povedala krátko.

"Hermiona?" spýtal sa potichu. Zastavil a ona urobila niekoľko ďalších krokov, než sa otočila, aby sa na neho s unaveným povzdychom pozrela.

"Áno, Ron?" spýtala sa.

"Premýšľal som o niečom, čo mi povedal Malfoy."

"To by ma nikdy nenapadlo," sucho odvetila. Ron sa pohol nahor, aby sa postavil jeden schod pod ňou. Stále sa na ňu musel pozerať trochu zhora; s prekvapením si všimla, že je rovnako vysoký ako Draco. Bez varovania sa Ron načiahol a chytil ju za plecia a potom sa sklonil a pobozkal ju. Na chvíľu bola neopísateľne šokovaná a jej prvá myšlienka bola, že celé mesiace ju nikto nepobozkal a teraz... dvakrát za jeden deň. Kto bude ďalší? Harry?

Uvoľnila sa a pokúsila sa neporovnávať Ronov bozk s Dracovým, ale bolo to nemožné. Bolo to čudné, ale tucty krát premýšľala o bozkávaní sa s Ronom; skoro to v skutočnosti raz urobila, keď sa spoločne učili v spoločenskej miestnosti. Vtedy to načasovanie skrátka nebolo správne a ona sa bála, že to ukončí ich priateľstvo. Teraz si priala, aby to bola spravila. Možno keby ho vtedy dávno pobozkala, ich vzťah by mohol prerásť do niečoho hlbšieho. Ronove pery na jej perách boli mäkké a nežné, trochu dožadujúce sa, ale necítila nič z toho búrlivého vzrušenia, ktoré vyprovokoval Dracov bozk. Nepodlomili sa jej kolená. Nebolo jej súčasne teplo a zima. Necítila nič iné okrem narastajúceho smútku. Ron ju neochotne pustil.

"Povedal mi, že by som mal toto urobiť," jednoducho povedal a pokračoval bez ďalšieho slova hore schodmi.

Hermiona klesla na ten schod. _Povedal mi, že by som mal toto urobiť._ Draco Malfoy povedal Ronovi, že by ju mal pobozkať. Mala chuť si od frustrácie vytrhať vlasy. Kedy sa jej život stal takým komplikovaným zmätkom, v ktorom zrazu zistila, že je? Ironicky prikývla. Ach, áno. V tom okamihu, čo sa primiestnila do Doveru a zistila, že ten vysnený muž z jej mincového rozhovoru nie je nikto iný než Draco Malfoy. Poznala niekedy toho skutočného Draca? Stále si o ňom vykresľovala svoje fantázie a snažila sa ho zmeniť na niečo, čím nebol?

Premýšľala o Malfoyovom bozku a jej zmysly zaplavil nával tepla. Zastonala a schovala si hlavu do rúk. Ten bozk nebol žiadnou fantáziou. Ale prečo to musel byť Draco, na koho reagovala a nie Ron? Bolo to absolútne nefér. Vzdychla si a odhodlane vstala na nohy.

Skrátka ich bude oboch ignorovať. Mali prácu a emocionálne komplikácie by im iba prekážali.


	25. 25 kapitola  Hórovi synovia

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/25/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola dvadsiata piata – Hórovi synovia**

Harry zostal v spoločenskej miestnosti, aby tú knihu preskúmal, ale Hermiona bola vyčerpaná súčasne fyzicky aj citovo. Šla rovno do postele a zvládla nemať žiadne sny, za čo bola nekonečne vďačná.

Ponáhľala sa dole, aby sa naraňajkovala s McGonagallovou, Johnom Wiliamsonom a Kingsleym Shackleboltom. Uvedomila si svoj omyl, len čo sa posadila a začali ju zasypávať otázkami o tom, kde Draco a Ron našli Carrowovcov. Odrážala ich s námietkami absolútnej neznalosti (čo väčšinou bola pravda) a trvala na tom, že nemá potuchy, ako tých smrťožrútov zajali (čo bola absolútna pravda) a navrhovala, aby počkali na odpovede, kým sa Ron zobudí. Krátko potom sa zjavil Ron s podivnou historkou o tom, že šli do Snapovho domu, aby nechali odkaz pre Dracovho otca. Hermiona si nad tým absurdným príbehom takmer pleskla po čele, ale našťastie pravda o príchode smrťožrútov ten neuveriteľný príbeh pochovala.

Hermiona bola ohromená Ronovým rýchlym uvažovaním, ale v duchu si poznamenala, že musí zistiť, ako presne premenil Amycusa Carrowa na kanárika. Bola si istá, že poznala všetky Ronove kúzla, ale o tomto konkrétnom nikdy nepočula. Prichádzali sa najesť ďalší členovia Rádu a nútili Rona ten príbeh opakovať. Hermiona dojedla a zobrala tanier pre Harryho, pretože vedela, že Harrymu nebude chýbať vzrušenie z Ronovej rozprávky.

ooOoo

Harry bol ponorený v tej knihe. Vďačne vzhliadol, keď vošla a uchmatol z tácky croissant.

"Toto je krucinál tá najmätúcejšia vec. Nepomáha tomu ani to, že ťa toto písmo núti škúliť, ak na to hľadíš príliš dlho. Pozri sa, či sa v tom vyznáš."

Posadila sa vedľa neho a vzala tú knihu. Bola napísala v starobylom slohu spolu s tým šialeným štýlom, v ktorom sa tlačievala Čierna mágia a z ktorého ju po piatich minútach rozbolela hlava. Pošúchala si spánky.

"Existuje kúzlo, ktoré potláča účinky takéhoto typu písma, ale nedokážem si spomenúť, kde som ho videla. Asi v jednej z kníh na Grimmauldovom námestí."

"Čierna mágia ako protiúčinok Čiernej mágie," pokrútil hlavou Harry. "Dáva ti niečo z toho zmysel?"

"Nuž, preletela som tú časť, kde sa hovorí o tvorbe viteálov. Samozrejme, nie je tu veľa o tom ako ich zničiť. Vďakabohu je tu uvedené nejaké zaklínadlo, ale hovorí o vyvolaní ´Hórových synov´ a obetovaní Shuovi. To je egyptské, správne? Toto je stará, prastará mágia." Pozrela sa na Harryho. "Videl si niekedy v knižnici nejaké odkazy na Egypt? Ja určite nie! Niet divu, že sme nemohli nájsť žiadne zmienky o viteáloch." Bola rozhorčená. Knižnica ju sklamala. "Budem pátrať ďalej, ale asi budem musieť ísť domov a pozrieť sa v muklovskej knižnici."

Pozerala do tej knihy chvíľu dlhšie, hľadala ďalšie stopy, ale odkaz na Hórových synov bol zjavne kľúčovou informáciou. Nakoniec ju odtlačila nabok.

"Stačí. Musím ísť do knižnice. A ty?"

Harry odložil podnos. "To čo zvyčajne. Vrátim sa k mysľomise. Ale myslím, že počkám na Rona. Dve hlavy sú lepšie než jedna, keď sa posudzujú spomienky."

"Možno mu to bude chvíľu trvať. Rozpráva svoj vzrušujúci príbeh záchrany." Trochu sa začervenala, keď premýšľala o Ronovi.

"Čo je?" vnímavo sa spýtal Harry.

"To Ron. Včera večer ma schytil na schodoch a pobozkal ma."

Harry sa zaškeril od ucha k uchu. "Žartuješ!" Zasmial sa. "Správne, Ron. Je načase."

Mrzuto pokrútila hlavou. "Nie je to správne. A ani nie je načase. V skutočnosti je príliš neskoro."

"Čo tým myslíš?"

"Myslím tým, že som nič necítila, Harry," nešťastne priznala. Zatváril sa rozpačito.

"Čo si mala cítiť? Bol to len bozk, správne?"

Takmer sa zasmiala. Čo máte cítiť? Nuž, predtým by to nevedela, však? Nikdy by netušila, aké pocity môže vyvolať jednoduchý bozk... až kým neprišiel Malfoy.

"Máš si pripadať, ako keby ste boli jediní dvaja ľudia na svete. Ako keby sa všetko okolo vás mohlo rozpadnúť na prach a vy by ste si toho ani nevšimli. Ako keby si sa topil, ale súčasne sa držal záchranného kolesa. Ako keby si horel a mrzol v tom istom okamihu." Zmĺkla.

Harry na ňu hľadel v úžase. "Vážne? Nikdy som nič také necítil. Pobozkať Čcho... nuž, bolo to pekné, ale istotne to nebolo... to, čo si povedala."

"Ani bozkávanie Viktora. Ani Rona," smutne povedala.

Jeho zelené oči sa prižmúrili.

"Počkaj minútku, ak ani Ron, ani Viktor nevyvolali u teba pocit, že sa topíš a to všetko, potom ako vieš, že čo máš... to v žiadnom prípade, sakra. Povedz mi, že si sa tak necítila, keď -"

"Nebuď hlúpy," rýchlo odvetila. "Radšej by sme sa mali dostať k mysľomise, aby som mohla začať s mojím zbytočným pátraním po egyptských informáciách. Už si dojedol?"

"Áno, Hermiona. Ale myslím, že sa o tomto vážne musíme porozprávať."

"Niet sa o čom rozprávať. Jediná vec, na ktorej záleží, je, aby sa neublížilo Ronovi. Môžem jedine dúfať, že včera v noci cítil to isté."

"Myslíš - nič?"

"Presne. Nič."

"Tak tomu dávam tak jednopercentnú šancu," sucho odvetil. Z jeho slov jej pokleslo srdce. Toto bola šanca, ktorú si vypočítala aj ona.

ooOoo

Ďalšia spomienka z mysľomisy sa odohrávala v Snapovej pracovni. Dumbledore bol zjavne nahnevaný, keď nakráčal dnu.

"Vedel si to?" dožadoval sa, keď Snape vzhliadol od svojho stola. "Vedel si, že denník Toma Riddla bol viteálom?"

Snape sa rozčúlil. "Samozrejme, že nie. Nikdy som tú prekliatu vec nevidel. Nevedel som, že existuje."

"Prečo by ho dal Luciusovi?"

"Luciusa mal rád. Jedinými komu veril, boli Lucius a Bellatrix. Ak si chcel dať niečo ukryť, bol by to dal jednému z nich."

Dumbledore klesol do kresla pred jeho stolom. Jeho hnev zjavne prešiel do sklamania.

"Nikdy by som nebol čakal denník," priznal. "Samozrejme, dáva to zmysel, aby použil niečo osobné, ale robí mi to starosti. Veľmi mi to robí starosti."

Snape si poposadol dopredu. "Nuž, mali sme hergot jedenásť rokov pokoja, aby sme našli a zničili viteály a koľko sme ich zničili?" Snape treskol päsťou po stole. "Teraz nám uteká čas."

Dumbledore na neho zazrel. "Hľadali sme."

"Ja som hľadal! Vy ste robili Boh-Vie-čo, sústredili sa na túto prekliatu školu -"

"Táto škola predstavuje budúcnosť čarodejníckeho sveta!" chladne povedal Dumbledore.

"Žiadna budúcnosť čarodejníckeho sveta nebude, ak ho nezastavíme!" zaburácal Snape, čiastočne sa nadvihol a nakláňal sa ponad stôl.

Dumbledore si dlhými prstami masíroval spánky.

"Ja viem," odvetil unavene. "Dovolil som, aby mi utiekol čas. Pohybuje sa v týchto dňoch tak rýchlo..."

"Obíďme sa bez týchto ľútostivých výletov do spomienok a sústreďme sa na aktuálny problém. V tejto chvíli sú viteály najmenšou z našich starostí. Musíme mu zabrániť, aby získal nejaké telo."

Dumbledore odmietavo mávol rukou na Snapov návrh.

"Teraz vieme, čo hľadať. Ak sa pokúsi ovládnuť -"

"Nebuďte hlúpy!" vyštekol Snape. "Ja nehovorím o ovládnutí! Hovorím o tom, že nadobudne telo! Nové telo. Dá sa to vykonať. Som si istý, že smeruje k tomuto cieľu."

"Nedokáže vykonať takéto kúzlo v stave v akom je," pousmial sa Dumbledore. "A všetci jeho verní sú v našom väzení."

"Vaša prehnaná dôvera je povzbudivá," posmešne odvetil Snape.

Dumbledore sa zasmial. "Dúfam, že áno. Minimálne sa Luciusovi podarilo pomôcť nám, hoci nevedomky. Jeden viteál je zničený."

"Vďaka ohromujúcemu šťastiu Vyvoleného."

"Bolo to viac než šťastie, čo umožnilo druhákovi poraziť baziliska."

"Áno, bol to meč Godrika Chrabromila."

"Ten meč sa nezahnal sám, priateľu."

"Neprajem si sedieť tu a počúvať, ako tu tárate o prednostiach chlapca, ktorý ani nevie uvariť jednoduchý elixír bez pomoci jeho humusáckej priateľky."

Dumbledorova tvár stvrdla.

"Požiadal som ťa, aby si sa vyhýbal používaniu tohto termínu v mojej prítomnosti."

Snapove zuby sa odhalili v karikatúre úsmevu.

"Prepáčte," povedal. "Sila zvyku. Viete, nesprávna výchova." Ani v najmenšom neznel ospravedlňujúco.

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. Bolo dosť zlé, keď čistokrvní ako Malfoy používali také nadávky, ale bolo nepochopiteľné, keď tak robili nečistokrvní ako Snape a Tom Riddle.

"Áno," povedal Dumbledore, znejúc nepresvedčene. Vstal.

"Viete, že ja sa nikdy nezmením," zrazu prehovoril Snape. "Nie naozaj."

Dumbledore sa blažene usmial. "Samotný fakt, že si to spomenul, to robí možným."

Snape pokrútil hlavou a vzdychol, keď sa Dumbledore pohol von. "Zaslepený starý blázon."

Hermiona sa zmätene pozrela na Harryho.

"Krucinál," prehovoril Harry. "Každá spomienka je viac mätúca než tá predchádzajúca."

"Snape ho varoval o tom, že Voldemort získa telo. Nepočúval."

Harry prikývol, tváriac sa choro. "Dva roky predtým, než sa to stalo. _Dva roky_."

"A čo to varovanie nakoniec? ´Ja sa nikdy nezmením.´ Vravel Dumbledorovi, že je stále smrťožrút?"

"Ako by mohol byť a pritom sa pokúšať pomôcť Dumbledorovi zastaviť Voldemorta? Všetko na Snapovi je v protiklade."

Harry sa obzrel na Dumbledorov portrét, ale Dumbledore bol preč. Hermiona sa smutne usmiala. Asi sa chcel vyhnúť otázkam, ktoré by priniesla táto konkrétna spomienka. Harry sa podišiel pozrieť na fľaštičky."

"Táto ďalšia je hneď potom, ako sme zachránili Siriusa a Hrdozobca. Keď sme sa dozvedeli o Červochvostovi."

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. "Nie som pripravená na nič spojené s tou hroznou nocou. Určite nie v tejto chvíli. Poď so mnou do knižnice. Možno mi ušli nejaké knihy o Egypte jednoducho preto, že som ich nikdy nehľadala. Ani sme nikdy dôkladne neprešli oblasť s obmedzeným prístupom."

Harry vrátil fľaštičku späť. "V poriadku."

ooOoo

Draco sa pomaly prebudil a natiahol sa. Pocítil bolesť v krku a boľavo si spomenul, prečo nenávidel spanie na posteliach v Rokforte. Chýbala mu jeho mäkká posteľ s vankúšmi a perinami doma. Do pekla, chýbalo mu všetko z toho byť doma. Jeho posteľ, jeho oblečenie, jeho pohodlné papuče s kožušinovou podšívkou, jeho horúce kúpele, jeho zdĺhavé raňajky v posteli...

Oprel si ruky za hlavu a premýšľal, koľko je hodín. V tomto mali chrabromilčania určite výhodu. V žalároch bola stále noc. Skvelé na spanie, ale nie skvelé na prebudenie sa v slušnú hodinu. Hoci vedel, že už bolo popoludnie. Cítil sa poriadne dobre, takže bolo viac než pravdepodobné, že si dostatočne pospal. Vytiahol prútik spod svojho vankúša a zažal svetlá v izbe. Rozptýlilo to tú tmu, ale veľmi to to miesto nerozjasnilo.

Premýšľal, či Potter a Grangerová prešli už tú knihu. Zaškeril sa pri poslednej spomienke na Hermionu, hoci sa musel čudovať, prečo zbehla dole a pobozkala ho. Len aby naštvala Rona? Na rovinu, tiež sa čudoval, prečo ho už dlhšie neignoruje. Pred Hagridovou chatrčou bola taká nazúrená; predpokladal, že s ním nikdy znova neprehovorí. Grangerová bola nevypočítateľná.

Načiahol sa k nočnému stolíku a zdvihol galeón.

_Koľko je hodín?_ spýtal sa.

Jeho minca sa okamžite rozohriala.

_Voláš ma, aby si zistil čas?_

_Čakala si, že ťa zavolám z iného dôvodu?_

_Nie. Je skoro jedenásť. Myslela som, že možno prespíš celý deň._

_Možno si ma mala zobudiť._

_Nepoznám slizolinské heslo._

_Je to jablko. Bola by si ho použila?_

_Jablko? _

_Áno. Edenská záhrada? Adam a Eva? Hriešny had? Jablko._

_Chápem. Nie, asi by som ho nepoužila._

Draco si chvíľu prepletal mincu pomedzi prsty a potom sa spýtal: _Použiješ ho teraz? _Strhol sa, len čo tú správu odoslal. Prečo sa to spýtal? Premýšľal o tej otázke. Jednoduché, len sa jej chcel spýtať na tú knihu bez toho, aby ich rušili svojimi otravnými poznámkami Potter a Weasley. To je všetko.

_Chceš, aby som prišla tam dole?_

_Áno._

Nastala veľmi dlhá pauza. Škeril sa od ucha k uchu, keď premýšľal o tom, ako jej rozumček rotuje a rotuje otázkami a obavami. Vyhrá jej inteligencia nad jej dôverujúcou povahou? Zvíťazí chrabromilská trúfalosť nad hanblivou zdržanlivosťou?

_V poriadku. Stretnem sa s tebou v tvojej spoločenskej miestnosti._

Draco sa nahlas rozosmial. V ktorýkoľvek deň v týždni by stavil na chrabromilskú trúfalosť.

Trvalo jej to menej než desať minút. Dúfal, že zanechala Weasleyho s ústami dokorán, keď vypálila preč. Musela z chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti utekať. Samozrejme, v tento denný čas mohla byť kdekoľvek inde.

"Malfoy?" zavolala zo spoločenskej miestnosti.

"Som tu vo vnútri," odpovedal.

"Tak vyjdi von."

"Nie. Ty poď sem."

Plne očakával, že sa s ním bude chvíľu dohadovať, takže ho dosť prekvapilo, keď sa zjavila vo dverách s ostražitým výrazom na tvári. Dnes mala oblečenú školskú uniformu, len vesta a viazanka chýbali a biela blúzka bola pri krku uvoľnená. Ani žiaden ťažký habit. Draco nikdy nečakal, že bude považovať rokfortskú uniformu za sexy, ale vyzerala prekvapivo príťažlivo. Možno to bolo len jeho spomienkou na to, čo mala oblečené pod ňou...

"Vyzeráš ako neposlušná školáčka," chrapľavo prehovoril.

"Nie som ani neposlušná a v tejto chvíli ani školáčka. Jednoducho som si zabudla priniesť z domu oblečenie. Požiadala som pani Weasleyovú, aby mi poslala moje veci z... z Hlavného stanu Rádu. Kým neprídu, musím nosiť toto. Ako dlho máš v pláne zostať v posteli?

"Až kým sem neprídeš a nezobudíš ma tým správnym spôsobom."

Zamračila sa. "Prepáč, nemám vedro ľadovej vody, aby som ti ho vyliala na hlavu. Ale ak by si chcel, jedno vyčarujem." Prešla k nemu a posadila sa na posteľ, ktorú zvyčajne okupoval Crabbe. "Takže. Čo si mi chcel včera povedať? Keď som odmietla počúvať?"

Draco pokrútil hlavou.

"Ach nie. V tomto si premeškala svoju šancu. Okrem toho som to už zabudol."

Venovala mu zvažujúci pohľad a neprítomne siahla do svojej blúzky. Hrala sa s mincou, vyťahujúc a spúšťajúc ju na retiazke. Draco čakal. Očividne mala niečo na mysli. Uškrnul sa, keď vyletela s typickou chrabromilskou neomalenosťou. "Prečo si povedal Ronovi, aby ma pobozkal?"

Dracove obočie vyletelo dohora. "Urobil to?"

Prikývla a Draco sa zachichotal. "Dobre, dobre, dobre. _Počúval_. Weasley nie je celkom taký hlúpy, ako sme si všetci mysleli, že?"

"Ja som si nikdy nemyslela, že je Ron hlúpy. Odpovedz na otázku."

"Nemyslel som si, že to skutočne urobí," priznal Draco so širokým úsmevom.

"Keď si ho do toho vyhecoval? Ako by to mohol neurobiť?"

"Takže, aké to bolo?"

Hermiona sa znova začervenala. "Bolo to dobré. Pekné. Vynikajúce. Veľmi vzrušujúce."

"Bože, ty si vážne tej najmizernejší klamár."

Vyskočila na nohy a tvrdohlavo vytrčila bradu.

"Neklamala som!"

"Trošku lepšie, ale stále nepresvedčivé. Skús to znova."

Venovala mu jedovatý pohľad a začala sa prechádzať povedľa postele.

"Ty si nepochybne ten najväčšmi na nervy idúci -"

"Aký bol _môj_ bozk?"

Slová jej zabehli, ako keby ju pridusil. Rumenec, ktorý sfarbil jej líca, dokonalejšie odpovedal na jeho otázku než čokoľvek, čo mohla povedať. Musela si odkašľať než dokázala prehovoriť a dokonca vtedy boli jej slová ledva počuteľné.

"Hrozný. Odporný. Najhorší bozk aký som kedy dostala," zašepkala. Draco sa hrdelne zasmial.

"Vážne? Dobre, nech sa prepadnem. Nabudúce skúsim lepší."

Rýchlo sa načiahol ako útočiaci had a schmatol ju za zápästie. Stiahla sa so zalapaním po dychu, lenže on ju neúprosne tiahol k sebe. Krútila odmietavo hlavou, ale on ju rýchlo nadvihol a vyviedol z rovnováhy. Padla na neho a on jej pustil zápästie, aby obe ruky pevne zahalil v jej kučerách.

"Nie!" vydýchla. Oči mala široké a vystrašené, ale stuhla, keď trochu naklonil hlavu a pritlačil jej pery na svoje. Bozk, ktorý jej venoval na schodoch, bol detskou pusou v porovnaní s útokom, ktorému ju teraz vystavil. Tu ich nikto nepreruší, takže využil svoj čas a vychutnal si každý mučiaci okamih. Najprv si ju vychutnal trochu nežne, aby ju upokojil a ona sa upokojila. Prekvapilo ho, keď to zabralo lepšie než očakával. Jeho pery hravo dráždili jej, jemné a nenáročné. S tichým povzdychom sa oproti nemu rozplynula. Bol ostražitý, či to nie je nejaký trik, takže nepovolil svoje zovretie. Prehĺbil ten bozk, dráždením otvoril jej ústa a vkĺzol jazykom dovnútra, aby sa zľahka dotkol jej. Prudko sa nadýchla a on sa voči jej ústam usmial. Po tomto bol nemilosrdný. Ochutnával, sal, hryzkal a hral sa s každou časťou jej úst; perami, jazykom a zubami, kým bezducho nekňučala a nezvíjala sa voči nemu.

Niekde na tej ceste stratil kontrolu. Hermiona nebola pasívna. Opätovala jeho bozk svojím vlastným, odpovedala na dráždenie dráždením, ochutnávaním na ochutnávanie. Jej ruky, horúce a jemné, ho hladili po nahej hrudi. Bolo to nádherné mučenie. Jeho vlastné ruky boli bezmocne zapletené v jej vlasoch, hoci sa snažil uvoľniť ich, aby nimi skĺzol po jej tele, ktoré ležalo na jeho nezmyselne opustené. Potreboval sa jej dotknúť.

Náhle vytrhol jednu ruku, aby sa oslobodil a ona zalapala po dychu, keď s jeho rukou šlo niekoľko prameňov jej vlasov. Stiahla sa dozadu, aby na neho hľadela s očami sklenými vášňou. Jej hruď pracovala na jeho, keď sa snažila dýchať normálne. Dracova ruka, konečne slobodná, prudko potiahla za jej blúzku a potom vkĺzla pod ňu. Hladil jej zamatovú pokožku chrbta a ona sa s povzdychol prehla voči nemu. Rozpálená túžba naplnila jeho zmysly návalom, ktorý bol fyzicky bolestivý. Pohol druhou rukou, zúfalo sa snažiac oslobodiť, aby mohol dať preč tie urážlivé materiály - oblečenie a prikrývky- roztrhá ich, ak bude musieť.

Okamžite si uvedomil svoju chybu. Ten vzrušený bozk, ktorý ju udržiaval v područí, sa prerušil. Zbavená slastných podnetov začala jej myseľ znova fungovať.

"Čo... čo to robím?" vydýchla. Skôr než ju mohol zastaviť, zdvihla sa z neho, zanechajúc za sebou poriadny kus vlasov stále zovretých v jeho prstoch. Rýchlo cúvla a posadila sa na Crabbovu posteľ. Jej hnedé oči boli doširoka otvorené z toho, ako tomu nemohla uveriť.

Vlasy mala rozstrapatené a pery napuchnuté. Blúzku mala nakrivo a spolovice von zo sukne. Bože, chcel ju.

Zatvoril oči a snažil sa o kontrolu. Niekoľkokrát sa zhlboka nadýchol upokojujúcimi nádychmi a bojoval s teplom, ktoré sa ho snažilo ovládnuť. Zaťal päste a znehybnil sa, aby nepodľahol nutkaniu vrhnúť sa cez ten priestor medzi nimi a pritlačiť ju na Crabbovu posteľ...

Ovládaj sa. Ovládaj sa. Ovládaj sa. Odriekaval to slovo, až kým necítil, že sa pokoj vracia. Otvoril oči a prižmúril ich na ňu s úškrnom, ktorý zaručoval, že ju vytočí.

"Aké to bolo tentoraz?" spýtal sa s náznakom pobavenia.

"Na to nie sú slová," povedala potichu. Cynicky sa zasmial. Tentoraz ju nemohol obviniť, že klame. Postavila sa a prešla rýchlo k dverám, mimo jeho dosahu, to vedel. Znova si zastrčila blúzku dôkladne do sukne a prešla si rukami po vlasoch v pokuse uhladiť ich. Keď znova prehovorila, hlas mala pokojný.

"Ak si už úplne skončil s mojím mučením, je čas vstávať. Radi by sme poznali tvoj názor na niektoré informácie, ktoré sme v tej knihe našli. Počkám na teba tam vonku."

Vyšla von a on na ňu omráčene hľadel. Takže, plánovala predstierať, že sa nič nestalo. Možno si myslela, že len hrá nejakú hru. Hral? Premýšľal o tom, ako na ňom leží, bozkáva ho, dotýka sa ho...Trhane sa nadýchol. Nie. Žiadna hra. Snažil sa jej dať lekciu a sám jednu dostal. Nezahrávať sa s ohňom.


	26. 26 kapitola  Záhadné správy

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/26/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola dvadsiata šiesta - Záhadné správy**

Hermiona vošla do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti a pokúšala sa nemyslieť. Miestnosť bola zariadená veľmi podobne ako chrabromilská spoločenská miestnosť - ten istý štýl gaučov, stoličiek a stolov, ale všetko v zelenej so strieborným lemovaním. Nedostatok okien a prirodzeného svetla znepokojoval.

Počula ho, ako v tej druhej izbe šramotí a snažila sa nepremýšľať o tom, ako sa oblieka. Premýšľala, či si niekedy oblieka niečo na spanie. Z tej myšlienky ju zaplavilo teplo a vyplašila sa.

Nepremýšľaj o tom, prikázala si, ani vôbec nezačínaj.

Vyvliekol sa von a ona cítila, ako jej srdce vyskočilo do hrdla. Zatvorila oči a predstavila si chladné horské jazero. Na okrajoch s ľadom. S padajúcimi snehovými vločkami. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, aby spomalila svoje dýchanie.

"Cítiš sa dobre?" spýtal sa uvoľnene. Jeho cynický tón jej v skutočnosti pomohol upokojiť nervy.

"Nikdy mi nebolo lepšie," veselo odvetila a sladko sa na neho usmiala. Venoval jej odhadujúci pohľad a potom pokrčil plecami. Rýchlo ho preletela očami - všimla si jeho bielu košeľu - rozopnutú do polovice hrude, do pekla s ním; čierne nohavice a obvyklé čierne topánky. Postrehol jej pohľad a smutne sa usmial.

"Zdá sa, že som tiež zostal odkázaný len na školské oblečenie. Možno by sme mali ísť nakupovať."

"Mohla by som ti niečo premeniť. Len dnes na to nemám náladu."

"Nakupovanie je väčšia zábava," naliehal.

"Ty chceš ísť nakupovať?" posmešne sa spýtala. "So mnou?"

"Rozhodne. V prvom rade spodnú bielizeň."

Podráždene zaťala čeľusť. Ešte neprešlo ani päť minút a už spôsobil, že sa šarlátovo začervenala.

"Už sa k tomu nebudeme vracať," rozhodla sa. Zasmial sa.

"V poriadku, Grangerová. Prestanem ťa ´mučiť´. Čo ste s Potterom našli?"

Uľavilo sa jej - a trochu sklamalo, hoci tú myšlienku nahnevane odstrčila nabok - že bol ochotný prejsť k povinnostiam. Sledovala ho, ako kráča k obrovskému kozubu a skúmala jeho odraz v malom zrkadle postavenom na rímse kozuba. Svoje strieborno-blonďavé vlasy mal dokonalé ako zvyčajne. Pohyboval sa s úžasným pôvabom a pociťovala túžbu len z toho, že ho sledovala. Rýchlo sa odvrátila a priala si, aby sem dole nikdy nezišla. Čo ju to napadlo vyhľadať vlka v jeho dúpäti?

Vložila si trasúcu ruku do vlasov a strhla sa, keď sa dotkla boľavého miesta, z ktorého jej vytrhol pramene vlasov. Znova na neho pozrela a on sa otočil, aby sa na ňu pozrel s tým svojím šialeným úškrnom. Jednoducho povedané, chcela ho vidieť. Zdôvodnila si to tým, že sa ho chcela spýtať na ich výlet do Snapovho domu, ale vo všetkej úprimnosti, to nebola pravda. Keby bola k sebe úplne úprimná, napoly dúfala, že sa to stane znova. Začervenala sa, pripomenula si jeho ruky vo svojich vlasoch, jeho dožadujúce ústa na svojich, jeho -

"Zase priveľmi analyzuješ, Grangerová?" sucho sa spýtal Draco. Prekvapene na neho pozrela. Ako ju mohol tak dobre poznať?

"Nie," drzo odvetila. "Premýšľam o tej knihe." Jej pohľad ho vyzýval, aby povedal niečo o klamaní.

"Vážne? Neuvedomil som si, že tajomstvá nesmrteľnosti sú taká pikantná téma. Spôsobili ti celkom pekný rumenec."

K jej zlosti to začervenanie zosilnelo. Musela o ňom prestať premýšľať! Pobozkal ju len preto, aby jej dokázal, že má pravdu. Aby jej predviedol, že dokázal byť celkom neodolateľný, keď sa rozhodol. Aby dokázal, že surová vášeň dokáže potlačiť zdravý rozum a každú jednu logickú myšlienku... Bože, zase to robí.

"Príliš neanalyzujem. Len som premýšľala," vyprskla. Pohol sa smerom k nej, takže rýchlo prešla tak, aby bol medzi nimi gauč. Netrúfla si dostať sa príliš blízko k nemu. Zasmial sa.

"Nechystám sa po tebe skočiť."

Ignorovala to a spomenula si na otázku, ktorú položil pred dlhými minútami.

"Je ťažké tú knihu čítať. Viem, že existuje kúzlo, ktoré obmedzí účinky poskakujúceho textu, ale nemám potuchy, ako znie."

"Ja mám."  
Prikývla. Asi to Malfoyovcov naučili hneď, keď vedeli čítať.

"Ale trochu sme rozlúštili. Hovorí o niečom, čo sa volá Hórovi synovia. Už si o nich počul?"

Začal ju uvoľnene stopovať okolo gauča. Predstierala, že si to nevšimla, ale posúvala sa bokom, aby stále udržala ten veľký kus nábytku medzi nimi. Pokúsila sa striasť predstavu dravého pantera, ale jeho šedé oči nezbedne žiarili.

"Nie."

"A tiež hovorí o obetovaní Shuovi."

Draco zastal. "Shu? Tak toto mi znie povedome. Kde som to už počul?"

"Je to pravdepodobne egyptské. Predpokladám, že nejaké božstvo, pretože vyžaduje obetu."

Draco zvraštil v zamyslení obočie, ale začal sa znova pohybovať, tentoraz rýchlejšie. Vzdala všetko predstieranie a vypálila za gauč.

"Zostaneš stáť?" dožadovala sa. Zachichotal sa.

"Prečo odo mňa utekáš? Bojíš sa, že ťa znova pobozkám?"

Bože, áno! Pokrútila hlavou, vediac, že keby prehovorila nahlas, jej lož by okamžite prekukol.

"Ak ti sľúbim, že sa ťa nepokúsim pobozkať, zostaneš tam?" spýtal sa. Pozrela na neho s prižmúrenými očami, hľadala nejaký úskok, ale nič zlého nevidela.

"Áno," krátko odpovedala. Prekvapujúco sa na ňu neuškrnul. Stála na mieste, len tak-tak, keď obišiel ten gauč a postavil sa pred ňu. Okamžite si uvedomila svoj omyl. Ani sa jej nemusel dotknúť. Jeho blízkosť stačila, aby rozdrnčala poplašné zvony každým jej nervovým ukončením. Jej zmysly zaplnila jeho mužská vôňa a tuho zatvorila oči, keď sa pokúšala myslieť na niečo iné, než na svoje smiešne nutkanie ovinúť ruky okolo jeho krku...

"Nie je toto lepšie?" spýtal sa. "Bez tej medzery medzi nami sa s tebou oveľa ľahšie rozpráva."

Rozprávať. Áno. Otvorila oči a namáhavo prehltla. Určite tú medzeru zmenšil. Stál k nej tak blízko, že keby sa kúsok predklonila, bola by o neho pritlačená. Skoro urobila krok dozadu, ale jej chrabromilská pýcha zrazu vztýčila hlavu a ona tvrdohlavo zdvihla bradu.

Jej odhodlanie vydržalo celkovo šesť sekúnd, až kým sa nenačiahol a nežne sa nedotkol oboma rukami jej vlasov. Jeho palce masírovali jej hlavu tam, kde jej vytrhol vlasy.

"Ublížil som ti?" potichu sa spýtal. Vyplašene si všimla, že zabudla dýchať a trasľavo sa nadýchla.

"Nie," zašepkala. To slovo bolo súčasne odpoveďou aj žiadosťou. Usmial sa na ňu a ona prešla pohľadom po jeho črtách. Bol taký nádherný. Bledý a jemný ako porcelán. Zaťala prsty do dlane, aby bojovala s nutkaním načiahnuť sa a pohladiť tú rovnú líniu jeho čeľuste.

Jeho ruky zrazu v jej vlasoch ožili. Horlivo ich poťahoval a skrúcal.

"Máš ich v hroznom stave," povedal. "Radšej by sme ich mali dať trochu do poriadku, inak bude mať Weasley podozrenie, že si sa so mnou váľala v posteli." Zazrela na neho, keď sa zasmial a pokračoval. "V čom samozrejme bude mať tentoraz pravdu."

"Môžeme už ísť?" náhle sa spýtala. Myšlienka na Rona na ňu zaútočila pocitom viny. Draco si vzdychol.

"Ak na tom trváš."

Ukročil od nej a obliekol si ten čierny plášť, čo bol hodený na zadnom operadle gauča. Vyzeralo to, že tým istým pohybom okolo seba zatiahol neviditeľnú záclonu. Jeho brnenie, uvedomila si. Prišla na to v Hagridovej chatrči, prečo je Draco taký iný, keď je s ňou sám. Chýbala hradba ľadu, pohŕdania a sarkazmu. Od Doveru sa pomaly roztápala a odhaľovala skutočného Draca - človeka, zraniteľného Draca, ktorý sa tak mocne ovládal. Toho, ktorý odmietal dovoliť komukoľvek dostať sa k nemu dosť blízko na to, aby mu ublížil.

Vážne sa na ňu zahľadel.

"Musím poslať odkaz mojim rodičom. Premýšľam o tom odkedy sme včera vymysleli tú lož. Nebude to ľahké, ale dá sa to urobiť. Budem potrebovať tvoju pomoc."

Hermiona prikývla.

"Spýtam sa ich, kde zomrel Regulus Black. Urobíme to dnes večer. Tu, ak sa nebojíš byť so mnou znova sama."

"Nebojím sa ťa," neústupčivo odvetila.

Zasmial sa spôsobom, ktorý znel ako absolútne potešenie. "Klamárka. Poďme sa pozrieť na tú knihu." Plynulým pohybom ukázal k východu a ona vďačne šla.

ooOoo

Ron bol v knižnici s Harrym, keď vošli a strelil po nich oboch podozrievavým pohľadom.

"Mali ste šťastie?" spýtala sa. Harry pokrútil hlavou.

"Mala si pravdu. Tu toho o Egypte nie je veľa."

"To je jednoducho skvelé. Dovtedy, kým prídeme na to, čo zač sú Hórovi synovia, možno zozbierame všetky viteály. Bez toho, aby sme vedeli, ako ich zničiť."

"Hórovi synovia?" spýtal sa Ron. "Ja viem, čo sú zač."

Otočila sa k nemu trojica užasnutých očí.

"Prečo je to také hrozné prekvapenie?" dožadoval sa. "Šiel som so svojimi rodičmi do Egypta, nepamätáte sa? Hórovi synovia sú nádoby, ktoré používali pre časti tela v hrobke. Majú chrániť vnútornosti pri faraónovej ceste do posmrtného života."

Hermiona zalapala po dychu. "Kanopy!"

Ron prikývol. "To je ono. Kanopy. Sú umiestnené v štyroch rohoch - sever, juh, východ a západ."

"Práve som si spomenul, kto je Shu," potichu povedal Draco. Hermiona sa na neho pozrela. "Boh vetra, slnečného svetla... a ochrany."

Hermiona pobehla, aby nazrela Harrymu ponad plece do tej knihy.

"Myslím, že viem, čo to znamená!" povedala šťastne. "Hórovi synovia je odkaz na štyroch zakladateľov. A obeta Shuovi... to je kruh ochrany." Pokrútila hlavou. "Toto je ťažké. Žiadne jednoduché kúzlo; toto je rituálna mágia. Prastará a mocná."

"Na vytvorenie tej prekliatej veci sa použila tá istá mágia," prehovoril Draco.

Hermiona sa prenikavo zahľadela na Harryho. "Nepovedal Dumbledore, že tú prekliatu vec zničil sám?"

Harry prikývol. Pokračovala: "Stavím sa, že vynechal ten obrad a pokúsil sa to zničiť sám. Povedal ti, aby si neurobil tú istú chybu. Mali by sme to radšej urobiť správne. Nikto z nás nechce odumierajúcu ruku - alebo horšie. Keby sme tak mohli nájsť nejaké informácie o menách Hórových synov. Bolo by fajn urobiť to podľa knihy, ale možno budeme musieť improvizovať. Harry, zožeň mi čokoľvek, čo dokážeš nájsť o vyčarovaní toho kruhu, pretože nikto z nás to ešte nikdy nerobil -"

"Ja áno," ledabolo sa ozval Draco.

"A ja vôbec nechcem vedieť prečo. Fajn, potom Malfoy tú informáciu pohľadá. Pokús sa pamätať na to, že toto bude biela mágia, nie čierna. Kľúčovým slovom je ochrana. Možno by si si mohol tiež prečítať časť o viteáloch v tej knihe. Možno nájdeš niečo, čo nám ušlo. Harry, nájdi spôsob, ako vyvolať tie živly. Existujú tucty kúziel, takže som si istá, že nejaké vhodné nájdeš. Ron, na toto musíme nájsť miesto. Niekde, kde nás nebudú rušiť. Navrhujem, aby sme to urobili o polnoci. Nikto nás nebude hľadať a ten čas sa bude hodiť. Začnem zhromažďovať niektoré z vecí, čo budeme potrebovať, podľa toho, čo si pamätám. Ak zistíte, že budeme musieť mať niečo iné, získame to neskôr."

Nikto nenamietal, takže sa usmiala a odišla preč. Bolo príjemné niečo robiť, lepšie než len posedávať a naslepo hľadať informácie. Ako zistila, keď zamierila do skleníka, počasie sa znova upokojilo. Víchrica sa už vyfúkala a zanechala všetko čisté a mokré. Obloha bola bez mrakov.

ooOoo

V skleníku vzala košík z miesta pri dverách a prútikom nasekala výhonky rozličných rastlín. Angelika, bazalka, jablčník, imelo a žihľava (cz: kopřiva). Zastaví sa v bývalom Snapovom sklade, aby zobrala myrtu a kadidlo. Aspoň sa tam už viacej nemuseli vlámať. Ponáhľala sa späť a všetko bezpečne uskladnila v chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti. Prekvapilo ju, keď sa jej zahriala minca na hrudi a ona sa na ňu rýchlo pozrela.

_Sme vo Veľkej sieni. Vpadol sem tvoj vlkolačí priateľ a pozval nás na obed. Povedal by som, že nám prikázal obedovať. _

_Vďaka. Hneď tam budem. _

Lupin bol asi zvedavý, čo majú všetci za lubom. Musel vedieť, že tu nebudú nečinne posedávať a čakať, kým sa niečo bude diať. Skontrolovala hodinky. Mali celé popoludnie, aby sa pripravili na ten rituál, plus potrebovala pomôcť Dracovi, aby naviazal kontakt so svojimi rodičmi.

Keď prišla, Moody mal ďalšiu tirádu. Podľa všetkého sa práve vrátil z Malfoy Manor a nebol nadšený. V skutočnosti jačal Dracovi do tváre.

"Vravím, že raz smrťožrút, navždy smrťožrút!" jačal. "Takže kam šli, chlapče? Dokážem vrhnúť _Cruciatus _rovnako dobre ako ľudia tvojho kalibru!"

Dracove oči boli ľadové. S Moodym stáli zoči-voči tomu druhému na vzdialenosť dlane.

"Len do toho," vzdoroval Draco. Moodyho prútik švihol dohora a pritlačil sa s puknutím o Dracovu bradu. Malfoyova sánka sa zaťala, ale nedal najavo iný druh emócii. Hermiona pobehla vpred, ale Lupin sa k nim dostal prvý. Schmatol Moodyho za ruku s prútikom.

"Prestaň, Alastor! Nechaj ho!"

"Teraz ochraňuješ smrťožrútov, Remus?" zavrčal Moody.

"On nie je smrťožrút a nie je to jeho chyba, že sa presunuli. Mal si vedieť, že sa to stane v okamihu, keď vytiahli Nevilla von. Vďaka Dracovi máme vo väzbe Carrowovcov.

Moodyho falošné oko sa pretočilo Lupinovým smerom.

"Carrowovcov?"

"Draco s Ronom ich zajali včera v noci v Snapovom dome."

Moody sklonil prútik, ale na Draca sa pozeral chladne.

"Sledujem ťa, chlapče. Radšej sekaj dobrotu."

Draco sa uškrnul, výraz, ktorý Hermiona nevidela tak dlho, že vyzeral skoro nemiestne. Moody sa odtiahol, zasypávajúc Lupina otázkami o výsluchu Amycusa a Alecto. Hermiona položila ruku na Dracovo plece.

"O čom to bolo?" spýtala sa.

"Podľa všetkého Voldemort opustil môj dom. Tvoj strelený priateľ je trochu naštvaný."

"Vieš, kam mohli ísť?"

"Nemám potuchy."

Prikývla. "Na tom nezáleží. Nech si ich nájde Rád. Máme na starosti iné veci."

Draco sa vrátil na svoje miesto a Hermiona sa posadila vedľa neho, oproti Harrymu, ktorý sa na ňu pozrel, ale nevypustil žiadnu poznámku. Pukla prstami.

"Soľ. Potrebujeme soľ."

Harry jej podal soľničku, ale pokrútila hlavou. "Na dnešný večer. Veľa soli."

"Po ceste preč sa zastavím v kuchyni. Je tu Ron."

Ron sa posadil vedľa Hermiony a zaškeril sa na ňu. Draca úplne ignoroval.

"Myslím, že viem, kde to môžeme urobiť," zamrmlal, keď si vzal krajec chleba a navŕšil ho zbierkou mäsa a syrov. "Harry mi vnukol nápad, keď mi povedal o jednej z tých spomienok z mysľomisy. Pamätáte sa na tú komnatu, kde ukryli Kameň? Tá, ku ktorej je prístup cez padacie dvere na treťom poschodí?"

Hermiona prikývla. "Samozrejme. Je dokonalá."

"Skontroloval som ju. Teraz je prázdna a žiadne prekliate pasce ako Diablovo osídlo alebo šachy v ľudskej veľkosti tam nie sú. Nemyslím, že ju odvtedy niekto použil. Je poriadne zaprášená."

"A pridaj metlu na náš zoznam zásob," spomenula si Hermiona. "Metlu na zametanie, nie na lietanie. Vie niekto, kde môžeme získať svätenú vodu?"

"Iste," povedal Harry. "Snapov sklad. Kedysi som ju tam videl. Je v striebornej fľaši."

"Vynikajúce. Bála som sa, že to je položka, bez ktorej sa budeme musieť zaobísť. Obyčajná voda zaberie, ale svätená voda je lepšia. Mali ste vy dvaja šťastie?" spýtala sa, pozerajúc sa na Harryho a Draca. Harry pokrútil hlavou.

"Lupin prišiel dnu krátko po tom, čo si odišla. Stále som pátral po tej správnej knihe."

Draco sa zaškeril. "Ja nepotrebujem nijakú knihu. Ja už viem, ako vrhnúť ten kruh. _A_ vyvolať elementy, hoci súhlasím, že asi chcete byť pri tomto konkrétnejší. Nezabudnite na obetu Shuovi. Odporúčam obvyklé: chlieb, pivo, hovädzie a kohúta. Možno olej. A tenké ľanové plátna ako látku na oltár. A samozrejme oltár."

"Kde nájdeme tenké plátno?" spýtal sa Ron.

"V zborovni. V kabinete majú zásobu," spomenul si Draco.

"Ako... nevadí. Beriem ťa v tom za slovo. Harry, zoženieš soľ a nájdeš to zaklínadlo. Malfoy môže zobrať to plátno, pretože sa vyzná v zborovni. Ja sa vrátim a vezmem svätenú vodu zo Snapovho skladu. Ron, pôjdeš s Harrym nazbierať tie potravinové položky."

Všimla si, že po nich Tonksová strieľa pohľadom tu a tam z miesta, kde sedela vedľa McGonagallovej a Lupina.

"Začínajú byť podozrievaví," potichu spomenula. "Po tom malom Ronovom a Malfoyovom výlete nám neveria."

"Nuž, zjavne čakajú, že sa vykradnem a každú chvíľu sa postavím Voldemortovi. Nevadí, že vôbec nevieme, kde je."

"Aj tak je pomerne zbytočné postaviť sa mu, pokiaľ nezničíme tie čačky. Jediný oficiálny cieľ, ktorý máme na Rokforte, je mysľomisa. Asi sa čudujú, prečo trávime tak veľa času v knižnici. Ak si budú myslieť, že máme niečo za lubom, mohli by sa pokúsiť presťahovať Harryho späť do Hlavného stanu."

Harry sa krátko zasmial. "Tam sa určite nechcem vrátiť. Hlavne, keď tam bývajú Dursleyovci. Som zvedavý, ako to tam ide."

"Možno by si sa mal opýtať."

"V skutočnosti je mi to ukradnuté," chladne odvetil Harry. Rozhodla sa netlačiť na pílu. Napokon ešte ani neskontrolovala svojich vlastných rodičov a to ich milovala. Ale v duchu si poznamenala, aby tak urobila.

"Myslím, že by sme všetci mali stráviť trochu času s Harrym a mysľomisou. Môžeme zaskočiť do knižnice a vziať knihy, čo potrebujeme - uistiť sa, že to dobre pomiešame, aby nezistili, čo hľadáme, ak sa rozhodnú čmuchať."

"Si poriadne dobrá v týchto podvodných veciach," s obdivom povedal Draco. "Nikdy by som nehádal, že chrabromilčania môžu byť takí ľstiví."

"Mali sme veľa tréningu," sucho odvetila s pohľadom na Harryho, ktorý sa zasmial.

"V poslednej dobe sme boli dosť čestní," protestoval. "Odkedy sme tu, ani som nevytiahol neviditeľný plášť."

"Drž ho po ruke," odporučila Hermiona. "Možno ho večer budeme potrebovať."

Keď Ron dojedol, zišli sa v knižnici a potom šli do bývalej Dumbledorovej kancelárie.

"V poriadku, pôjdeš so mnou, Hermiona?" spýtal sa nádejne Harry, po tom, čo vylial obsah fľaštičky do misy.

"Áno." Ostro sa pozrela na Rona s Dracom. "Nezabite sa tu."

ooOoo

Dumbledore bol znova v Snapovej pracovni. Snape mal pred sebou na stole pohár jantárovej tekutiny a vyzeral otrasený.

"Nedovolil by si im vykonať na Siriusovi dementorov bozk, že nie? Nemôžeš ho tak veľmi nenávidieť," potichu povedal Dumbledore.

Snape vyzeral unavený. Ruka sa mu triasla, keď si odpíjal zo svojho pohára. Odložil ho a výbušne si vzdychol.

"Neviem. Rád by som si myslel, že nie, ale keď som ho znova videl... Keď som počul ten príbeh o tom, ako sa stali animágmi..." Snape oprel lakte o stôl a masíroval si spánky. "Len to vyvolalo príliš veľa zlých spomienok. Tak veľmi som ich všetkých nenávidel a zistenie, že tí štyria mali také tajomstvo... Bojím sa, že som trochu zošalel."

"Pretože si žiarlil?" potichu sa spýtal Dumbledore. Snapove čierne oči kruto zažiarili.

"Nesnaž sa ma psychoanalyzovať, Albus. Už dávno som sa zmieril so svojimi démonmi. Bol som spokojný, keď som videl Siriusa hniť v Azbakane. Ale nie, nemyslím, že by som dokázal zniesť, že mu dajú dementorov bozk."

"A ak bol po celý čas nevinný? Ak tie deti majú pravdu a Peter Pettigrew je nažive? Čo potom?"

Snape pokrčil plecami. "Je to viac než pravdepodobné. Nikdy som vážne neveril, že by Sirius zradil Jamesa Pottera. Miloval Jamesa viac, než miloval svojho vlastného brata." Snape mal zatrpknutý hlas. "Vždy som predpokladal, že ho mal Voldemort pod _Imperiom_."

"A predsa si ho nechal, aby šiel do Azbakanu bez slovíčka protestu."

"V Azbakane bol v bezpečí," zasyčal Snape. "A nesnaž sa znieť svätejšie než si. Tiež si si myslel, že je vinný. _Ty_ si vôbec niekedy hľadal pravdu?"

Dumbledore pokrútil hlavou.

"Obávam sa, že som tiež bol ochotný uveriť tomu najhoršiemu. A Pettigrew bol preč. Nikdy sa znova neobjavil."

Snape sa kruto zasmial. "Peter Pettigrew. Môj bože, Sirius bol dôverčivý blázon. Ja by som neveril Pettigrewovi ani s kľúčom od práčovne."

"Dobre, Sirius je teraz slobodný."

"Na ako dlho? Až kým sa Voldemort nevráti a neuštve nás všetkých ako besných psov? Ak mal Sirius pravdu, Voldemort bude mať znova oddaného sluhu. Stále nemáš strach, že získa telo?"

"Odkedy sa usiloval o ten kameň, nemáme o ňom ani slovko. Stále budeme samozrejme dávať pozor." Vzdychol si. "Lupin rezignoval."

"Aká škoda," sucho odvetil Snape a jeho oči zažiarili pobavením.

"Budem musieť nájsť ďalšieho učiteľa Obrany proti čiernej mágii."

"Som ochotný nastúpiť na to miesto kedykoľvek, riaditeľ," povedal Snape. Dumbledore sa skutočne zachichotal.

"Hľadám učiteľa, ktorý naučí študentov ubrániť sa Čiernej mágii, nie sa do nej zamilovať."

Snape sa uškrnul. "Mám po krk Elixírov."

"Ale si v nich výnimočný."

"Nelichoť mi. Poznám svoje miesto."

"Nie si tu väzňom."

"Čerta starého nie som. Teraz prosím vypadni z mojej cely a nechaj ma upiť sa do zabudnutia." Zdvihol pohár. "Na Siriusa! Nech letí k slobode a nikdy sa nevráti!"

Dumbledore sa postavil.

"Myslím, že už si vypil dosť."

"Práve naopak. Ešte som ani nezačal."

Dumbledore sa na neho nesúhlasne pozrel, pokrútil hlavou a vyšiel von.

ooOoo

"Nerozumiem všetkým týmto Snapovým spomienkam," povedal Harry, keď sa vrátili. Draco s Ronom sa v jednom rohu venovali napätému zápasu v čarodejníckych šachoch. Hermiona ich znepokojene sledovala. "Čo sa nám snaží povedať?"

Hermiona sa pozrela na Dumbledorov portrét. Prekvapujúco tu bol. Jeho oči na ňu zažiarili.

"Prečo Snape?" spýtala sa. "Nemôžete od nás žiadať, aby sme mu teraz verili, nie po tom, čo vám urobil!"

"Nuž, Hermiona, na to si musíte vytvoriť svoj vlastný názor. Jediné, čo vám môžem povedať je, že niektoré tajomstvá sa nemôžu prezradiť, dokonca ani po smrti."

"Snažíte sa nám ukázať nejaké tajomstvo ohľadne Snapa? Niečo, čo nám nemôžete povedať priamo?" spýtal sa Harry.

"Všetko až doteraz bolo prekliato mätúce."

"A na tom aj tak nezáleží, pretože sa Snape znova pripojil k smrťožrútom, ku ktorým patrí. Vrátil sa k Temnej strane, takže veriť mu sa stalo spornou záležitosťou. Zanechal ste nám aspoň jedinú stopu ohľadne viteálov?"

"Viteály sú skutočne záhada, Harry. Ale oveľa väčší význam má to, aké lži ležia vo vnútri ľudského srdca. Nie sú to vonkajšie prejavy, ktoré rozhodnú túto vec. Sú to voľby, ktoré každý z hráčov urobí."

Hermiona sa pozrela na Malfoya, ktorý jej pohľad uvítal so slabým úsmevom skôr, než sa znova začal venovať šachovnici.

Harryho ruka prehrabla jeho čierne vlasy, istý znak jeho frustrácie.

"Šach-mat," povedal Draco, čím spôsobil, že na nich Harry a Hermiona vypleštili v prekvapení oči. Ron vyzeral pripravený prskať oheň a síru.

"Ron vie o kanopách a Draco ho poráža v šachu," zamrmlala Hermiona Harrymu. "Sme v správnej dimenzii?"

Harry sa zachichotal. Vzdychla si.

"Fajn, toto bola ďalšia vzrušujúca príhoda z mysľomisy. Som pripravená ísť si zdriemnuť. Vezmem so sebou niektoré z týchto kníh," povedala nahlas. Pozbierala niekoľko zväzkov. "O deviatej sa stretneme v chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti. To nám poskytne niekoľko hodín na prípravu komnaty. Po večeri zhromaždíme všetko potrebné."

Nechala troch chlapcov samých a neurčito dúfala, že si vzájomne neublížia. Šla do svojej izby a práve položila tie knihy na posteľ, keď sa zahrial galeón.

_Nerád ťa otravujem, ale myslíš, že by sme teraz mohli vymyslieť tú správu pre mojich rodičov?_

_Čo potrebuješ, aby som urobila?_

_Stretni sa so mnou v slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti a ja ti to vysvetlím._

_V poriadku._

Uvedomovala si, že by sa s ním asi nemala znova stretnúť sama, ale už súhlasila, že mu pomôže. Zdvihla tie knihy a zišla dole schodmi, vďačná, že nenarazila na Harryho a Rona.

ooOoo

Keď sa tam dostala, Draco v spoločenskej miestnosti nebol. Položila knihy na blízky stôl a posadila sa na gauč. V žiadnom prípade znova nepôjde do jeho izby.

Ako sa ukázalo, nebol vo svojej izbe. Prišiel o desať minút neskôr a pustil na okraj gauča hromadu plátna.

"Zastavil som sa v zborovni. V lete je opustená. Je čudné, že sme nevideli ani Zloducha. Berú si duchovia dovolenky?"

"O tom pochybujem. Možno je len počas leta zvyknutý trápiť jeho obvyklých obyvateľov. Tak či tak mi nechýba. S čím potrebuješ pomôcť?"

"Počkaj tu. Ukážem ti."

Draco šiel na minútu do svojej izby. Keď sa vrátil, niesol rôzne druhy vecí. Pergamen, dve brká, atrament, malú keramickú misku a malý strieborný ručný nožík. Všetko položil na nízky stolík pred gaučom, pridal svoj prútik a posadil sa vedľa nej.

"Dobre, toto je to, v čom potrebujem tvoju pomoc," vážne prehovoril. Zdvihol nôž za zakrivené ostrie. Vyzeral zákerne ostro.

"Potrebujem, aby si načerpala moju krv. Tradične sa robí zárez na palci, ale celé dni to bolí ako čert. Dávam prednosť zápästiu či predlaktiu - krváca to viac a časom to bolí menej."

Zízala na neho v totálnej hrôze a ignorovala nôž, ktorý jej ponúkal rúčkou napred.

"O čom to hovoríš?" zašepkala.

Draco sa zaškeril. "Som trochu háklivý, keď príde na bolesť. Hlavne keď si ju mám sám spôsobiť."

"Musíš nabrať svoju krv?"

"Nanešťastie áno. Je to jediná možnosť ako poslať tajný odkaz do brlohu smrťožrútov."

Pokrútila hlavou. "Nie. Potom to nerob."

"Musím. Som si istý, že moja matka už šalie obavami. Nechcem, aby urobila niečo hlúpe len preto, aby zistila, čo sa mi stalo. Porežem sa sám, ak budem musieť, ale radšej by som to nerobil."

"Namiesto toho chceš, aby som ťa porezala ja?"

"Nemôžeš mi tvrdiť, že si nikdy nesnívala o tom, ako do mňa vrazíš nôž," sucho odvetil.

"Nikdy som ani raz nesnívala o tom, že do teba vrazím nôž! Okrem toho to bolo predtým..."

"Predtým než si sa do mňa beznádejne zamilovala?" s úškrnom sa opýtal. Schmatla ten nôž.

"Máš pravdu o tom sne s vrazením noža."

Vyhrnul bielu manžetu dohora a nastavil jej s očakávaním ľavé zápästie. Chytila ho za ruku ľavou rukou a v pravej pevne zovrela ten nôž. Na chvíľu sa stretla s jeho pohľadom a jeho strieborné oči vyzerali tak príťažlivo dôverujúce, že sa jej triasla ruka.

"Nezvládnem to," povedala po chvíli. "Nechcem ti ublížiť."

"Len si spomeň na tie časy, keď si mi ublížiť chcela. Som si istý, že to nebude ťažké," navrhol.

Pod palcom mohla cítiť tlkot jeho srdca. Pozrela sa na jeho zápästie a prehltla. Jeho pokožka bola taká bledá, že žily boli jasne viditeľné. Radšej by ich obkreslila prstom, než prerezala nožom.

"Je to veľmi čierna mágia?" potichu sa spýtala a on sa zachichotal.

"Vôbec to nie je čierna mágia. Len musím ten odkaz zladiť s tým napísaným mojou krvou. Len moji rodičia ho budú schopní prečítať. No tak, toto by malo byť pre odvážnu chrabromilčanku jednoduché."

Zatvorila oči a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Len jeden rez. To je všetko, čo to vyžadovalo. Otvorila oči a priložila špičku ostria na žilu na spodku jeho dlane. Nôž sa trochu triasol.

"Vieš, skrátka si nemyslím, že môžem -" začala, ale on náhle trhol svojou rukou a pod nožom sa zjavila červená rezná rana. Hermiona zalapala po dychu a pustila nôž.

Draco zdvihol tú malú misku a začal zbierať krv, ktorá presakovala z tej rany.

"Vďaka, Grangerová," zamrmlal.

"To nebolo fér," vyčítavo povedala.

"Viem, ale zabralo to."

Uvedomila si, že stále zviera jeho ruku a rýchlo ho pustila. Zdvihla nôž a narezala časť z plátna na prúžky, aby mu obviazala zápästie, keď nazbieral malé množstvo krvi. Uviazala mu to plátno a potom sa dívala ako striedavo vrhá nejaké kúzlo na pergamen a máča brko do tej krvi. Napísal krátky odkaz, v ktorom stálo, že je v bezpečí a pýtal sa na Regulusa Blacka. Keď skončil, poťapkal ten odkaz svojím prútikom a zamrmlal ďalšie kúzlo. Tmavočervené slová zmizli.

"Okej, znova ťa potrebujem. Cez tieto slová, ktoré som práve napísal, svojím najkrajším rukopisom napíš nejaký text atramentom. Nech to znie ako oznámenie. Niečo ako ´Twilfitt a Tatting (cz: U Keprníka a Frivolitky) Vás srdečne pozývajú na svoju súkromnú prehliadku novej jesennej kolekcie´."

"Počkaj, toto musí byť správne." Hermiona schmatla iný kúsok pergamenu a napísala jeho slová. Prečiarkovali, pridávali a upravovali to, až kým to neznelo ako skutočná pozvánka. Potom to skopírovala na Dracove neviditeľné slová a potom on skopíroval štylizované T zo značky na svojom plášti. Načiahla sa po piesku, ale zastavil ju.

"Piesok sa dá vystopovať," povedal.

"Žartuješ."

"Nie, je to pekne jednoduché. Keby tu zostalo jediné rokfortské zrniečko, dokážu ho zistiť. Necháme to uschnúť na vzduchu." Zľahka na to fúkal a ona potajme obdivovala to, ako špúlil pery. Len na chvíľu si predstavila, ako takto fúka na jej pokožku a okamžite to oľutovala, keď červeň rozpálila jej líca. Vďakabohu si to nevšimol. Zapečatili ten malý zvitok kúskom čiernej pásky, ktorú našiel Draco.

Vzali to okľukou do soviarne, aby ich neobjavili. Draco priviazal zvitok na nohu školskej sovy.

"Vezmi to Narcisse Malfoyovej," prikázal a pustil sovu. Spoločne ju sledovali, až kým nebola malou čiernou bodkou na oblohe.

Všimla si, že provizórny obväz na Dracovom zápästí presakoval krvou. Chytila ho za ruku a nežne ten obväz odmotala. Pozrela sa na tú reznú ranu a zahryzla si do pery. Na chvíľu sa stretla s jeho šedými očami a potom vytiahla prútik. Priložila špičku vedľa tej rany a zašepkala kúzlo. K jej uľavenému prekvapeniu sa rana sama zavrela do tenkej čiary, ktorá sa rýchlo zmenila na bledý odtieň zahojenej rany.

Draco si po nej pošúchal prstom a nadvihol obočie.

"Pôsobivé, Grangerová. Kedy si sa naučila liečivé kúzla?"

"Prečítala som všetko, čo sa mi dostalo do rúk, keď skončila škola. Zapamätávala som si stovky kúziel. Len som nemala šancu niektoré z nich použiť. Až doteraz."

"Nuž, odviedla si vynikajúcu prácu. Aké to bolo?"

"Čudné. Nie ako iné kúzla. Musíš zo seba vytiahnuť energiu, skôr než niečo iné. Cítila som slabú záťaž dokonca pre takú malú ranu. Musí existovať nejaký trik či technika na liečenie väčších rán." Trochu sa striasla. "Som príliš háklivá na väčšie zranenia."

"Tak to sme dvaja," zaškeril sa Draco. "Čo teraz urobíme?"

"Mali by sme si určite odpočinúť, hlavne ty, keď si teraz stratil krv. Dnes v noci budeme všetci potrebovať tvoju energiu. Odprevadím ťa späť do spoločenskej miestnosti, pretože som tam nechala tie knihy."

Keď boli zase v slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti, prinútila Draca ľahnúť si na gauč a podoprela mu hlavu zelenými a striebornými vankúšmi.

"Prečo si ku mne neľahneš?" navrhol. Prevrátila očami.

"Cieľom je, aby si si odpočinul, nie aby si sa nadmieru vzrušil potrebou predviesť svoje mužské majstrovstvo."

"To je to, čo si myslíš, že som predtým robil?"

"Nechcem poznať tvoju motiváciu," rýchlo povedala.

"Prečo nie?"

"Pretože pravdepodobne uverím čomukoľvek, čo mi povieš, bez ohľadu na to, aké vzdialené to bude od pravdy."

Zamračil sa."V skutočnosti vlastne hovoríš, že neuveríš ničomu, čo poviem, dokonca aj keby to náhodou bola pravda."

Uškerila sa. "To bude správne." Venoval jej ublížený výraz a ona tomu ani na chvíľu neuverila.

"Takže už aj prestaň tárať a choď spať."

"Zostaneš tu so mnou?"

"Určite nie."

"Prečo? Bojíš sa ma?"

"Nie. Bola som s tebou sama celé popoludnie. Prečo by som sa mala báť teraz?"

"Presne. Zobuď ma pred večerou," povedal a zatvoril oči. Keď sa sama elegantne nachytala, posadila sa na koniec gauča, opatrná, aby sa ho nedotkla. Po chvíli sa predklonila a stiahla Dracovi topánky. Spokojne si vzdychol a ospalo zamrmlal poďakovanie. Usmiala sa a ponorila sa do knihy, ale stále si všímala, kedy sa jeho dýchanie stalo hlbším a vyrovnaným. Prelevitovala jeho plášť, aby ho zakryla a dovolila svojim očiam poláskať jeho črty. Pocítila podivný pocit spokojnosti, keď ho sledovala spať. Znepokojilo ju to.


	27. 27 kapitola Láskavosť

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/27/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola dvadsiata siedma - Láskavosť**

Draco sa prebudil a našiel Hermionu spať na opačnej strane gauča. V jej lone ležala otvorená kniha. Posadil sa a pretrel si oči skôr, než sa pozrel na hodiny na kozubovej rímse. Šesť pätnásť. Radšej by mal ísť hore do Veľkej siene a ukázať sa skôr, než sa chrabromilčania začnú čudovať, kde je.

Plášť mu skĺzol na podlahu, takže ho zdvihol. Opatrne vzal knihu z Hermioninho lona a zakryl ju svojím plášťom. Chvíľku uhládzal prameň vlasov z jej očí a premýšľal nad tým, ako sa jeho city mohli tak rýchlo zmeniť. Vážne ňou len pred pár dňami pohŕdal? Spoločne prešli toľkým. Luna, záchrana Longbottoma, hľadanie viteálu... Teraz, keď zahrnula Draca do kruhu svojich blízkych priateľov, mal podozrenie, že za neho bude bojovať do posledného dychu, rovnako ako za Pottera či Weasleyho. Jej neschopnosť porezať ho mu otvorila oči. Nechcela mu ublížiť, dokonca ani na povrchovej úrovni. Po tom všetko, čo jej urobil...

Pokrútil hlavou. Ako sa ukazovalo, ani on jej viacej ubližovať nechcel. Šiel do svojej izby a strávil trochu času na nejakom malom projekte a potom šiel hore a zlomyseľne sa doširoka usmial, keď Weasley vydýchol úľavou nad tým, že sa Draco zjavil vo Veľkej sieni. Weasley by urobil premet, keby vedel, kde je v tejto chvíli Hermiona. Draco premýšľal, či by sa Hermiona mohla vážne zaoberať predstavou Weasleyho ako priateľa. Jej nedostatok nadšenia, keď popisovala jeho bozk, veľa vypovedal. Draco na okamih stuhol, premýšľajúc, prečo si vôbec s tou myšlienkou robil starosti. Ak chcela Weasleyho, bolo to pre neho fajn. Viac než fajn.

"Hermiona musí spať," poznamenal Harry, keď sa Draco posadil oproti nemu. Draca dosť prekvapilo, že je adresátom rozhovoru. Potter asi nebol vo svojej koži.

"Nechaj ju odpočívať. Dnes večer bude asi robiť najviac práce. Ak ste dojedli, mali by sme ísť a začať s prípravami. Plus, stále potrebujeme veľa vecí."

"Ty neješ?"

"Najem sa neskôr."

"V poriadku. Ja som dojedol."

Draco načmáral rýchly zoznam a trojica sa rozdelila, aby získala nevyhnutnú výbavu. Všetci sa stretli na treťom poschodí a Harry zaviedol Draca do tajnej komnaty, keď jasne osvetľoval cestu svojím prútikom. Miesto bolo skoro dokonalé, komnata s vysokými stenami, s množstvom klenieb a zníženým stupienkom v strede. Bola zaprášená a Draco nechal Rona s Harrym zametať, kým on striedavo vystreľoval prúdy vody a vetra zo svojho prútika, až kým podlaha nežiarila. Ale oni traja boli špinaví od špliechajúcej špinavej vody.

Draco umiestnil do stredu izby malý stôl a opatrne cezeň prehodil ľanové plátno. Na plátno položil Bifľomorovej pohár, malú kadidelnicu, kotlík, kúsok pergamenu, na ktorom bol nakreslený štylizovaný pentagram, veľké klbko bieleho povrázku a bielu sviečku. Vedľa oltára umiestnil štyri sviece: červenú, hnedú, žltú a modrú.

Harry mal plné ruky práce s vedrom soli, do ktorého zamiešaval niekoľko bylín, ktoré nazbierala Hermiona: angeliku, jablčník, imelo a žihľavu. Draco položil ďalšiu kadidelnú misku, dve malé fľaše, rozdrvené kúsky kadidla, myrhy a fľašu svätenej vody vedľa štyroch rôznych sviečok.

Postavil sa a pozrel sa na tých dvoch.

"Myslím, že je to pripravené. Už musíme len počkať na Grangerovú. Koľko je hodín?"

"Osem dvadsať," informoval Harry po rýchlom pohľade na hodinky. Draco prikývol.

"Navrhujem, aby sme sa všetci dali do poriadku. Miestnosť sme vyčistili a nezabilo by nás urobiť to isté s nami. Naplánujme si, že sa tu znova stretneme o pol dvanástej."

ooOoo

Šiel rovno do prefektskej kúpeľne na piatom poschodí, vyzliekol sa a vďačne vkĺzol do vane veľmi horúcej vody. Namočil si hlavu a vystrel sa na dlhý, uvoľňujúci kúpeľ. Onedlho bolo jeho pomalé osvieženie narušené, keď sa minca, ktorú teraz nosil okolo krku, rozohriala. Nadvihol ju na jej novej retiazke.

_Malfoy?_

_Konečne hore?_

_Áno. Kde si?_

_Vo vani. Chceš sa ku mne pripojiť? _

_Ťažko. Kde sú ostatní? _

_Určite nie tu! Prečo neskontroluješ chrabromilskú spoločenskú miestnosť?_

_V poriadku. Kde sa stretneme?_

_Tu by to bolo milé._

_Vytiahni si hlavu zo žumpy a buď vážny. _

_Bol som vážny. Ale v záujme tvojej mravnosti sa s tebou stretnem v tej komnate asi za tridsať minút. _

_Uži si kúpeľ. _

To už teraz neprichádzalo do úvahy. Ohromne si ho užíval, až kým predstava, ako sa tam k nemu pripojí, nezabrala jeho myseľ. Rýchlo si namydlil vlasy, opláchol sa a vyliezol z vody.

Ovinul sa hrubým bielym županom, ktorých rad visel na háčikoch na stene. Aby nepochodoval chodbami spola oblečený, premenil ho na biely habit, hoci prvý raz bol príliš tesný. Bolo treba niekoľko pokusov, než bol spokojný s výsledkom. Premýšľal, ako sa Hermione vždy podarilo vyčarovať správnu veľkosť na prvý pokus.

Znova si obul topánky, učesal si uschýnajúce vlasy a zamieril do komnaty. Už tam bola a hodnotila prácu, ktorú odviedli.

"Pekná práca," poznamenala. Plne sa k nemu otočila a jej oči sa roztvorili, keď po ňom prešli. Uškrnul sa. Celkom si užíval, keď sa na neho takto pozerala.

"Biela?" spýtala sa.

"Zdala sa vhodná."

"Nikdy by som nehádala, že ti tá farba bude tak sedieť. Vyzeráš ako..." Zmĺkla a trošku ružovej jej sfarbilo líca.

"Ako čo?" postrčil, ale ona pokrútil hlavou.

"Ako nič. Tvoje ego už nič viac nepotrebuje. Už je aj tak dosť nafúknuté."

Podišiel dopredu a postavil sa pred ňu vo svojom zvyčajnom štýle. Miloval dívať sa, ako zápasí s nutkaním ustúpiť. Jej chrabromilská pýcha vždy vyhrala. Stála na mieste, ako zvyčajne, a zdvihla rozbúrené hnedé oči k jeho.

"Musíš vždy stáť tak prekliato blízko?" spýtala sa.

"Áno," povedal vážne. Bol to jediný spôsob, ako mohol nasať jej jablkovú vôňu a sledovať tie výrazy, ktoré sa jej mihali tvárou. Ako ten krátky záblesk mrzutosti, ktorý bojoval s rumencom vkrádajúcim sa na jej líca. Skutočnosť, že prosté státie v jeho blízkosti malo na ňu takýto účinok, mu poskytovala do hlavy stúpajúci pocit mužskej sily. Súdiac podľa toho ich spoločného bozku a jej reakcie naň, odolnosť slečny Grangerovej voči nemu sa rýchlo rozpadala.

So slabým povzdychom si uvedomil, že túto konkrétnu spomienku nemal privolať. Jej plné pery mali farbu zrelej broskyne a vedel, že chutili rovnako sladko. Srdce mu začalo búšiť v hrudi a jej červeň sa prehĺbila, ako keby vycítila smer jeho myšlienok. Brada sa jej skoro nepatrne zdvihla a jej pery sa rozdelili. Očné viečka sa zatrepotali nadol.

V žiadnom prípade takémuto pozvaniu nemohol odolať. Sklonil hlavu, ale zlomyseľné zavrčanie spôsobilo, že zastavil a obzrel sa cez plece. Hermiona zalapala po dychu. Vo vchode stál Weasley a tváril sa, ako keby chcel vletieť do miestnosti a umlátiť Draca holými rukami.

"Bože, Weasley," sucho prehovoril Draco. "Nemohol by si si nájsť farbu, ktorá sa viacej hodí k tvojim vlasom?" Ronove šaty boli čisté, ale trochu obnosené a pripomínali farbu zaschnutej krvi. Draco naklonil svoj prútik a zmenil tým šatám farbu.

Weasley zajačal. "_Čo kruci-_? V žiadnom prípade si neoblečiem slizolinskú zelenú! Hermiona!"

Premenila jeho šaty späť, zazrela na Draca, ale priznala: "Musím povedať, že zelená ti sedí, Ron."

"Možno som potom mal byť v Slizoline," trpko odvetil Ron. "Zdá sa, že máš pre nich z ničoho nič slabosť."

"Na môj dušu, Ron," podráždene povedala a prevrátila očami. "Kde je Harry?"

"Na ceste. Mali by sme začať skôr?"

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. "Umieram hladom a necítim sa vhodne oblečená. Myslím, že niečo zjem a potom sa prezlečiem."

"Pôjdem s tebou," povedal Draco.

"Pôjdeme všetci," vyprskol Ron a Draco sa uškrnul. Weslík bol určite naštvaný. Hermiona zamierila po chodbe, nasledovaná Ronom, ktorý zrovnal krok s Dracom.

"Dlhuješ mi láskavosť, Malfoy," tichým hlasom prehovoril Ron. Draco po ňom švihol opovrhujúcim pohľadom.

"Nezabudol som."

"Dobre. Chcem, aby si sa vyhýbal Hermione."

Draco sledoval, ako kráča pred nimi. Kučery jej nadskakovali, keď sa pohybovala a sukňa, ktorú mala na sebe sa s každým krokom jej rozkošných nôh lákavo mykala. Dracove oči šibalsky pohladili jej postavu.

"Toto jedno ti budem musieť odmietnuť, Weslík."

"Myslím to vážne, Malfoy," zasyčal Ron. "Hráš s ňou nejakú odpornú hru a ona ti zjavne sadá na lep. Nechcem vidieť, ako si ublíži, takže ju krucinál nechaj na pokoji."

"Uvoľni sa. Ak sa jej maličké srdiečko poláme, bude k tebe utekať pre útechu, takže v čom je problém?"

"Problém je, že nechcem, aby vôbec bola v tvojej blízkosti. Si nepozvaný hosť a ja nezhltnem celú tú scénu o ´zmene srdca´. Ani trošičku. Ak ma chceš presvedčiť, že nie si tým istým človekom, ktorý zorganizoval Dumbledorovu smrť, urobíš, o čo ťa žiadam. Si kurva mojím _dlžníkom_ a ja ti poviem, kedy si budeme kvit."

Draco pocítil nával mrzutosti.

"Ja ťa nechcem presvedčiť o ničom, Weasley. Ver si čomu chceš. Bože, vy chrabromilčania ste takí úzkoprsí. Pre vás je všetko buď čierne alebo biele. _Tvoje_ motívy nie sú prekliato iste také snehobiele. Je to veľké dievča a dokáže robiť svoje vlastné rozhodnutia. Nepotrebuje, aby si manipuloval jej životom."

"Neskúšaj začínať s manipuláciou, ty slizolinský bastard! Akosi si ju prinútil zabudnúť na to, kto naozaj si - čo si urobil! Fajn, ja som nezabudol."

Boli skoro v komnate pod padacími dverami. Draco chcel Weasleyho tresknúť o stenu. Potláčal svoju zúrivosť. Hermiona sa na nich obzrela a všimol si, ako ho znova prešla pohľadom. Jej pery sa skrútili do zmyselného úsmevu, ktorý skoro zastavil Dracovo srdce. Vydýchol. Možno má Weslík pravdu. Asi by nakoniec skončil tým, že by jej ublížil. Kam čakal, že to povedie? Vášnivé, rozkošné váľanie sa v posteli? A potom čo? Dievča ako Hermiona sa neuspokojí s bezstarostným chovaním. Bude očakávať záväzky. Držanie za ruky. Kvetiny. Snubný prstienok. Pozvanie domov, aby sa stretla s mamičkou a tatíčkom.

Zaťal čeľusť. To by šlo fakt dobre. "Matka, otec, zoznámte sa s mojou humusáckou priateľkou. Áno, to isté dievča, ktoré som dlhých šesť rokov vášnivo nenávidel. Irónia, nie?"

Zastala a netrpezlivo na nich čakala. Bolo treba správne stabilizované _Wingardium Leviosa_, aby sa dostali nazad na tretie poschodie. Nikto ho nedokázal vrhnúť lepšie než Hermiona. Do pekla, nikto nedokázal vrhnúť niečo lepšie než ona. Naozaj si zaslúžila niekoho lepšieho než Draca Malfoya. Zazrel na Weasleyho. Tiež si zaslúžila niekoho lepšieho než Weslíka. Čo si zaslúžila, bolo... Pokrútil hlavou a cynicky sa zachichotal. Zaslúžila si samotného Zlatého chlapca. Zaslúžila si Harry Pottera.

Weasley sa na neho podozrievavo pozrel.

"V poriadku, lasičí ksicht. Vyhral si. Urobím to," povedal Draco s povzdychom rezignácie.

"Čo urobíš?" spýtala sa Hermiona, pretože už boli dosť blízko na to, aby ich začula.

"Žiadne triky?" dožadoval sa Ron.

"Žiadne triky? Máš moje slovo Malfoya."

Ronov posmešný výraz prezradil, čo si o takom sľube myslí, ale Dracovi bolo jedno, či tomu veril alebo nie.

"Čo vy dvaja spriadate?"

Draco sa na ňu smutne usmial a zaželal si, aby ju mohol poslednýkrát pobozkať. Vzdychol si. C'est la vie.

"Nič," odvetil Ron. "Len maličkosť medzi mnou a Malfoyom. Zdvihni nás, Hermiona."

Pozrela sa z jedného na druhého, pokrútila hlavou a vyslovila kúzlo.

ooOoo

Znova sa zhromaždili v komnate o trištvrte na dvanásť. Hermiona sa najedla a potom sa ponáhľala vykúpať. S očakávaním čakala na Dracovu ponuku, že sa k nej pripojí a jej oči sa prižmúrili v zmätení, keď sa ani neuškrnul. Ale Draco preklínal pod nosom Weasleyho. Poriadne a často.

Tentoraz sa obliekla do žltých šiat. Zvláštna farba, ale tiež jej sedela. Vyzerala ako jar. Draco sa rozhodol, že najlepšie bude, keď o nej prestane premýšľať a otočil svoje oči k ostatným. Weasley mal na sebe stále svoj škaredý červený habit a Harry mal čierny - čudný kontrast k Dracovmu bielemu. Všetci stáli okolo oltára a Hermiona podala Dracovi vedro soli s bylinkami.

"Zbav nás zlého, ó, všemocný," povedala potichu.

Draco vzal soľ do ľavej ruky a prútik do pravej. Ostatní vyzerali pokojne, ale odhodlane. Po miestnosti zapálili niekoľko sviečok, aby poskytovali svetlo. Draco sa pokúsil striasť pocitu, že to miesto pripomína hrobku. Nie presne myšlienka, ktorá napomáhala pozitívnej práci. Odišiel niekoľko krokov od oltára, aby im poskytol dosť veľký priestor a potom strčil prútik do vedra. Ako kráčal, kreslil svojím prútikom imaginárnu čiaru, ktorá sa potom pokrývala soľou.

"Vyvolávam ťa, ó, kruh moci, na toto miesto, očistené pre náš zámer. Nech je tento kruh dokonalý a neporušený. Stráž nás v jeho vnútri. Posväť tento priestor a ochraňuj nás pred všetkými silami zvonka. Ochraňuj a ovládni sily, ktoré v ňom vyvoláme. Dokončením tvojho posvätného kruhu ťa žehnám a posväcujem ťa."

Pri posledných slovách sa kruh soli uzavrel. Modravá žiara vyšla z vonkajšieho okraja soli, strácajúc na farbe, ako sa zdvíhala, ale aj tak poskytovala ilúziu poľa, ktoré uzatváralo priestor nad ich hlavami. S očakávaním sa pozrel na Hermionu.

Vzala kadidelnú misku obsahujúcu kadidlo a myrhu a položila ju na najvýchodnejší bod kruhu. Zapálila ich prútikom a dohora sa vinul voňavý prúžok dymu. _Acciom_ privolala žltú sviečku a položila ju vedľa kadidelnej misky.

Postavila sa pred tú sviečku a zdvihla ruky dohora v prosbe, prútik stále tuho zovretý v jej pravej ruke.

"Buď pozdravený, syn Hóra, Ochranca Východu, prinášač úsvitu. Prepožičaj nám svoje vedomosti. Pocti nás jasnosťou myšlienok, rýchlou a čistou ako púštny vietor, ktorý sa preháňa po piesku. Pripoj sa k nám. Chráň nás silou vzduchu a nevinnosťou detstva. S týmto svetlom ťa vyvolávam."

Sklonila prútik a zapálila sviečku. Nenastala žiadna zmena, ale Draco pocítil náhlu zmenu ovzdušia, ako keby sa blížila búrka. Otočila sa a pozrela na Rona, ktorý sa tváril nervózne. Statočne zdvihol červenú sviečku a prešiel k južnému bodu. Položil sviečku na zem, prehltol a vytiahol malú kartičku, ktorú pre neho pripravila Hermiona. Začal čítať.

"Buď pozdravený, syn Hóra, Ochranca Juhu, strážca poludňajšieho svetla. Prepožičaj nám svoju energiu. Pocti nás silou vôle, aby sme videli skrz náš cieľ, silne a jasne ako slnko, ktoré žiari nad púštnym pieskom. Pripoj sa k nám. Chráň nás mocou ohňa a silou mladosti. S týmto svetlom ťa vyvolávam."

Zapálil červenú sviečku.

Draco sa postavil na západ s miskou svätenej vody a modrou sviečkou. Obe položil na zem. Hermiona mu dala kartičku, ale on už si slová zapamätal. Zdvihol ruky a prehovoril.

"Buď pozdravený, syn Hóra, Ochranca Západu, strážca stmievania. Prepožičaj nám svoju vášeň. Pocti nás čistotou emócie, rovnako sa hadiacej ako Níl, ktorý preteká púšťou a prináša život vyprahnutej zemi. Pripoj sa k nám. Ochráň nás mocou vody a múdrosťou dospelosti. S týmto svetlom ťa vyvolávam."

Draco zažal modrú sviečku švihnutím svojho prútika a potom bol na rade Harry. Stál za malou miskou čistej soli a hnedou sviečkou.

"Buď pozdravený, syn Hóra, Ochranca Severu, strážca najtemnejšej polnoci. Prepožičaj nám svoju silu. Pocti nás výdržou vidieť skrz blížiaci sa boj, pevnou ako skala pod púštnym pieskom. Pripoj sa k nám. Chráň nás mocou zeme a rozhodnosťou staroby. S týmto svetlom ťa vyvolávam."

Harry zažal sviečku.

S tým vzduch okolo nich zjavne praskal energiou. Draco vydýchol. Nenávidel rituálnu mágiu. Príliš veľa premenných. Väčšmi uprednostňoval to namier, švihni a sústreď svoju vôľu.

Hermiona prešla dopredu a zdvihla viteál. Položila ho do stredu pergamenu s nakresleným pentagramom. Potom zažala tú hrubú bielu sviečku.

"Teraz tá ťažká časť," povedala a stretla sa s Dracovými očami. Podišiel, aby sa postavil vedľa nej, hoci jej nebude môcť pomôcť, keď s tým zaklínadlom už začne.

"Zvládneš to," povzbudivo povedal. Kratučko sa usmiala a začala.  
To kúzlo našli v tej knihe a muselo sa zopakovať sedemkrát. Každé odriekanie prerušila tým, že sa dotkla pohára s bylinami, svätenou vodou, soľou a svojím prútikom. Zdalo sa, že okolo pohára začína narastať hmatateľná sila a Draco mohol vidieť to napätie na Hermioninej tvári, keď bojovala, aby tie slová stále vyslovovala rovnomerne. Pohár zrazu sčernel a zvraštil sa sám do seba. Hermiona odlevitovala pohár s pergamenom. Keď uvoľnila papier, položila pohár a potom ten papier začala tuho zrolovávať ako zvitok. Stále za použitia svojho prútika začala obaľovať biely povrázok pevne okolo pergamenu. Draco si všimol, ako sa trasie námahou.

Zdvihol prútik a prevzal to obaľovanie povrázkom, kým ona stále držala zvitok vo vzduchu. Tá vec sa bránila zviazaniu. Vydržal a nakoniec ho úplne zabalili to povrázka. Hermiona ho s úľavou pustila do kotlíka. Skoro nahnevane vrhla ďalšie kúzlo a ten povrázkom ovinutý papier sa vznietil. Najprv neochotne tlel, ale rýchlo naplnil celý kotlík nahnevanými, pukotajúcimi plameňmi, ktoré ho olizovali k nebu a horeli škaredým nazelenaným svetlom.

Z kotlíka vyrazilo nečakané zavytie a tmavý obrys vyletel von. Vrhlo sa to na Hermionu, ale zjavne to nebolo nič hmatateľné. Zalapala po dychu, keď to prešlo priamo cez ňu a potom sa zrútila proti Dracovi, ktorý ju zachytil a klesol na kolená. Sledoval, ako sa tá vec špirálovito krúti nad ich hlavami a škrieka nadprirodzenými zvukmi.

"_Otvor ten kruh!_" zajačal Draco na Harryho. Potter namieril príval vody na soľ na zemi a tá ju odplavila. Ako keby bol z priestoru náhle vysatý všetok vzduch a temná forma sa vyrútila von. Kým ju sledovali, mizla, ako keby ju trhali neviditeľné ruky. Zavýjanie prestalo.

"Koniec Toma Riddla," so zatajeným dychom prehovoril Draco. Položil ruku na Hermionin krk a nahmatal pulz. Vďakabohu, jej srdce bilo normálne. Asi bola len v šoku z toho, že ňou preletel kúsok Voldemortovej duše. Prihnal sa Ron a kľakol si vedľa nich. Chytil Hermionu za plecia a odtiahol ju od Draca, ktorý ho chladne sledoval, ale nič nepovedal. Ron nadvihol Hermionino bezvládne telo.

"Vezmem ju hore," rovno povedal. Prekročil porušený kruh a zamieril k východu.

Harry držal sčernený Bifľomorovej pohár. Pochmúrne sa pozrel na Draca.

"O jedného menej," povedal. Draco prikývol.

"Teraz len musíme nájsť ďalšie."

Draco sfúkol blikotajúce sviečky rýchlym výbuchom vzduchu zo svojho prútika. Harry sa pohol za Ronom, ale vo vchode zastal.

"Hej, Malfoy."

Draco sa na neho pozrel.

"Vďaka za tvoju pomoc," vážne povedal Harry.

Draco sa trochu usmial.

"Stavím sa, že toto bolelo."

Harry sa rozosmial. "Áno."

Chlapec, ktorý prežil, sa otočil a vyšiel von, čím zanechal Draca v narastajúcej temnote.


	28. 28 kapitola  Harryho postrehy

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/28/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola dvadsiata ôsma - Harryho postrehy**

Harry bol napätý, keď kráčal späť do chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti. Keď prešiel skrz dieru v portréte, v prekvapení zastal. Hermiona ležala na gauči, stále v bezvedomí, a nad ňou stál Ron. Pred Ronom stála Ginny Weasleyová v konfrontačnom postoji s rukami vbok.

Harry sa usmial od ucha k uchu a na chvíľu ju obdivoval, než sa na neho nahnevane otočila. Jeho úškrn zmizol. Prešla k nemu a objala ho okolo krku.

"Čauko, Harry," povedala sladko a pobozkala ho na pery. Ostražito ju pobozkal. Cítil sa nepríjemne ako vždy, keď tak robil v Ronovej prítomnosti. S ľútosťou ju odtlačil.

"Čauko, Ginny. Myslel som, že sme sa dohodli, že toto už viacej robiť nebudeme."

"Vlastne si sa na tom dohodol _ty_. Ja si nespomínam, že by som podpísala nejakú dohodu. Takže, predpokladám, že mi povieš, čo ste všetci robili uprostred noci, pretože môj drahý braček odmieta hovoriť."

"Kedy si sem prišla?" bránil sa Harry, keď jej otázku ignoroval.

"Asi pred dvadsiatimi minútami. Samozrejme, že to bol Moodyho nápad cestovať v noci. Občas si myslím, že mu úplne šiblo. Predstav si moje prekvapenie, keď som zistila, že chrabromilská veža je úplne prázdna. Keby som vás nepoznala lepšie, šla by som rovno za McGonagallkou."

"Boli sme vonku... niečo pohľadať," nepresvedčivo odvetil Harry, čo bola viac-menej pravda, ak ste to poriadne prehnali so svojou predstavivosťou.

"Vážne? A _kde_ ste to niečo hľadali? A čo sa stalo Hermione?"

Harry sa silne zamyslel. Odpovedať na tieto otázky vyžadovalo očividné klamanie a vážne to nechcel Ginny urobiť.

"Nemôžem ti to povedať," potichu prehovoril. Jej hnedé oči zažiarili a potom zaiskrili nahnevanými slzami.

"Vieš, vážne neznášam, keď toto robíte!" zajačala. "Vy traja a vaše tajomstvá! Prečo nikdy nemôžete nikoho vpustiť do vašej malej skupinky? Bola som posadnutá Voldemortom! Skoro ma zabil! Čo viac mám urobiť, aby ste ma zahrnuli do tej vašej súkromnej vojny? Ak by mal byť _niekto_ zapojený, mala by som to byť ja!"

Harry sa bezmocne pozrel na Rona.

"Nie je to moje rozhodnutie," povedal jej potichu. "Dumbledore ma zaprisahal k mlčaniu."

"Ale Dumbledore -"

"Niektoré tajomstvá sa nemôžu prezradiť ani po smrti," odvetil Harry, keď zopakoval Dumbledorove slová. "Pozri sa na Grimmauldovo námestie. Pozri sa na Rokfort. On je možno preč, ale jeho podstata zostáva. Jeho kúzla stále držia a jeho tajomstvá stále platia. Povedal by som ti to, ale nemôžem."

Vnútorne sa prikrčil, pretože tak či tak jej klamal. Dokonca aj keby mohol, nikdy by jej to nepovedal. Nechcel, aby bola niekde v blízkosti ďalšieho viteálu. Chcel ju izolovanú a v bezpečí, hoci ho za to nenávidela.

Prebodla ho pohľadom. "Neverím ti. Keby si ma naozaj chcel zapojiť, spôsob by si našiel. Len hľadáš medzierky, ako sa vyhovoriť a porušuješ pravidlá, kedykoľvek sa to hodí tvojmu účelu. Jednoducho nechceš, aby som to vedela."

"Snažím sa..." Zmĺkol, vediac, že keby spomenul slová ´ochrana´ alebo ´bezpečie´, vyletela by ako zátka zo šampanského.

"Ušetri si to," vyprskla. "Ak ma chceš mať mimo, potom ma považuj za vylúčenú. Ako zvyčajne."

Zvrtla sa a odkráčala do dievčenskej spálne. Harry sa prikrčil, keď sa na poschodí zatreskli dvere.

"To šlo dobre," poznamenal Ron.

"Nenávidí ma," zastonal Harry.

"Len je práve teraz naštvaná. Porozhadzuje zopár vecí či vystrelí dieru do steny, ale prekoná to."

"Možno by sme jej to mali povedať. Myslím, Malfoy to vie... niežeby to bolo výlučne naše tajomstvo."

Ron prudko pokrútil hlavou. "Nie. Bolo hrozné, keď bola v Tajomnej komnate. Znova tým nemôže prejsť. Zostane mimo."

Harry si vzdychol, ale prikývol. Vedel, že to nebude ľahké. Nebola žiadna plachá srnka, ktorá pokorne prijme úlohu, ktorá sa od nej očakáva.

"Bude nás sledovať. Bude oveľa ťažšie vykradnúť sa."

"Nuž, chvíľu sa nebudeme musieť priveľmi vykrádať. Nemáme žiadne vodítka k ďalším... čačkám. Nevieme, kde je Veď-Vieš-Kto. Poriadne pekne sme uviazli so spomienkami z mysľomisy a neužitočnou knižnicou, pokiaľ niečo neprepukne."

Ron našiel deku a nežne ju cez Hermionu prehodil. Nemali žiadnu možnosť vziať ju na poschodie bez toho, aby nespustili poplach. Harry pokrútil hlavou, stále trochu roztrpčený celým tým pravidlom žiadni-chlapci-v-dievčenskej-spálni. Ako keby bol nejaký chrabromilčan nečestný dosť na to, aby sa vkradol do dievčenskej spálne... Dobre, možno Fred a George.

Ron uhladil Hermione prameň vlasov z čela. Harryho oči sa nad tým gestom prižmúrili. Až do tejto chvíle ho to nenapadlo, ale Ronov pohyb naštartoval jeho pamäť. Harrymu bolo jasné, že sa medzi Malfoyom a Hermionou niečo deje. Bolo to zrejmé od toho okamihu, čo sa zjavili na Rokforte. Nebolo to len tým bozkom na schodoch. Bolo to tým, ako sa na seba pozerali, tým hmatateľným napätím vo vzduchu, keď boli spolu a tými letmými pohľadmi, ktoré si venovali, keď si mysleli, že sa nikto nepozerá...

A potom Hermionino priznanie, že Ronov bozk na ňu nemal vplyv. Harry netušil, čo cítil Malfoy, ale bál sa, že Hermiona už bola na polovičnej ceste zamilovať sa do Draca, dokonca aj keď to sama sebe odmietala priznať.

A predsa dnes poobede bolo niečo inak. Malfoy zrazu zostal rezervovaný. Neopätoval Hermione jej doberajúce posmešky; udržiaval medzi nimi bezpečnú vzdialenosť; a najvypovedajúcejšie zo všetkého - v tom prerušenom kruhu vycúval od Rona. Bez slova. To bolo neopísateľne zvláštne. Bolo to prekliato divné. Harry otvoril ústa, aby sa na to spýtal Rona , ale s puknutím ich zatvoril. Vedel, že Ron by sa vyhováral a potom bránil. A Harry sa o tomto čase hádať nechcel.

Okrem toho, čokoľvek, čo udržalo Draca Malfoya od Hermiony, nebolo vôbec na škodu.

Len dúfal, že ona to bude chápať rovnako.

ooOoo

Harry sa chvíľu prevaľoval na posteli, ale zistil, že je neschopný zaspať. Vstal a obliekol si župan a papuče. Po chvíli si cez seba prehodil svoj neviditeľný plášť a vyťapkal von. V tejto nočnej hodine asi na nikoho nenarazí, ale ak áno, nechcel odpovedať na žiadne otázky.

Prechádzajúci duch bol jediným pohybujúcim sa stvorením, ktoré uvidel na ceste k mysľomise. Keď bol v pracovni McGonagallovej, zažal lampu a vlial ďalšiu fľaštičku do misy. Neznášal ísť tam sám, ale predpokladal, že to bude ďalšia spomienka o Snapovi. V tom sa nemýlil.

Scéna v mysľomise odhalila Snapa tak, ako ho Harry nikdy predtým nevidel. Znova boli v Dumbledorovej pracovni. Dumbledore sedel za stolom, vyzeral staro, unavene a smutne. Snape sa prechádzal a vyzeral celý bez seba. Vlasy mal rozstrapatené a ruky skrúcal dohromady v rozčúlení.

"Je to moja chyba," povedal Snape. "Posmieval som sa mu. Prakticky som ho _provokoval_. Nevedel som, že takto utečie!" Drsne sa zasmial, bolestivý zvuk bez humoru. "Samozrejme, že som to mal vedieť. Existoval dôvod, prečo ho zaradili do Chrabromilu. Vždy mal viac odvahy než zdravého rozumu, ako iste vieš."

Snape sa sťažka posadil do kresla oproti Dumbledorovi. Harry užasol, keď zbadal slzy, ktoré sa zhromaždili v Snapových očiach. O kom to do pekla hovorí?

"Sirius poznal nebezpečenstvo," potichu prehovoril Dumbledore.

Harry zalapal po dychu a pokrútil hlavou, pretože nebol schopný prijať to, čo počuli jeho uši. Hľadel z jedného na druhého, lapený v popieraní. Snape zjavne riaditeľa nepočul. Oči mal nesústredené.

"Mal som tam byť," povedal potichu Snape. Harry zaťal päste. Snape _nemohol_ hovoriť o bitke na Oddelení záhad! Nemohol predstierať, že ho rozrušilo to, že Sirius prešiel závojom!

Snape pokračoval. "A Bellatrix. Ako mohla? Sirius bol možno krvizradca, ale bol to Black! Nezaslúžil sa takto zomrieť." Harry znova pokrútil hlavou, neuveril ani jedinému slovíčku. Zaťal nechty do dlaní a zrazu si prial, aby tá spomienka bola skutočná a on mohol skočiť po Snapovi a rozmlátiť ho na kašu.

Snape náhle zavzlykal a chytil sa rukami za hlavu. Harry neveriacky zízal na Dumbledora. Riaditeľ určite _neuveril_ tomuto do neba volajúcemu divadlu. Snape sa k Siriusovi choval ako k špine na svojich topánkach a teraz _ľutuje_ jeho smrť? Bol Dumbledore kompletný idiot?

Harryho oči sa prižmúrili, pretože ho zrazu niečo napadlo. Snape bol nadaný odborník na oklumenciu. Bolo možné, že by sa jeho talent rozvinul ďalej než len k zablokovaniu myšlienok pred ostatnými? Bolo možné, že by sa Snape v skutočnosti naučil, ako _preniesť_ svoju vlastnú vôľu? Mohol skutočne ovplyvniť Dumbledora tak, aby veril jeho slovám? Bolo to lepšie než kliatba Imperius, pretože príjemca veril, že koná na základe svojej slobodnej vôle. Harry cúvol, keď tá myšlienka zapustila korene. Niet divu, že Dumbledore veril Snapovi! V tejto veci nemal na výber!

Snape znova vzhliadol a jeho tvár bola zmáčaná slzami. Harryho zúrivosť skoro explodovala. Skutočné slzy! Harryho hnev smerom k Snapovi od tej udalosti na veži trochu poľavil, ale teraz sa vrátil s plnou silou. Jeho túžba zabiť Voldemorta nasledovala až za potrebou zabiť Snapa. Ten bastard ich všetkých oklamal, dokonca toho najväčšieho čarodejníka medzi nimi.

"Nebola to tvoja chyba," ospravedlňujúco povedal Dumbledore. "Nič z toho nebola tvoja chyba."

Áno, bola, nahnevane si pomyslel Harry. Všetko to bola Snapova chyba. Všetko.

Snape sa postavil. "Vieš, že keby sa tvoj Vyvolený hrdina naučil to, čo mal, nikto by na Oddelenie záhad vôbec nešiel! Tvoj drahocenný Harry Potter sa zjavne ani nepokúsil zablokovať Voldemortove obrazy! A ty si prekliato hlúpy, že si mu nič nepovedal o tom prekliatom proroctve!"

Dumbledore si sťažka vzdychol. "Uvedomujem si svoje chyby. Nepočítal som, že Harryho zvedavosť preváži nad zdravým rozumom."

"Napriek tomu, že som ťa niekoľkokrát varoval," jedovato odvetil Snape. Vstal na nohy.

Dumbledore unavene prikývol. "Vzájomné obviňovanie neprivedie Siriusa späť. Nemôžeme zmeniť minulosť."

Snape sa na neho s odporom pozrel. "Ušetri ma svojich fráz, starký. Pokiaľ ide o mňa, Siriusova krv je na tvojich rukách rovnako ako na mojich."

Vyrútil sa z dverí von.

Harry sa sťažka posadil na okno a pokúsil sa pochopiť to, čoho bol svedkom. Snape dokázal prinútiť Dumbledora, aby mu uveril, že je rozrušený kvôli Siriusovej smrti. A na dôvažok prinútil Dumbledora cítiť sa veľmi vinne kvôli tej nehode. Prečo? Len aby upevnil tú dôveru, ktorú už Dumbledore v Snapa mal? Harry začal chápať, prečo Dumbledore zanechal tak veľa spomienok o Snapovi. Nemohol priamo ukázať na Snapovu dvojakosť, ale mohol ju odhaliť, vrstvu po vrstve.

Harry sa postavil a prešiel k Dumbledorovmu portrétu. Zažal prútik, aby mal dosť svetla a riaditeľ, ktorý zjavne spal, zažmurkal z tej náhlej jasnosti.

"Harry! Aké milé ťa znova vidieť. Znova si na svojich nočných potulkách?"

"Snape na vás používal nejaké kúzlo, však?" spýtal sa Harry. "Prinútil vás, aby ste mu verili. Možno nejaké kúzlo, čo vynašiel sám. Vieme, že je v tom dobrý. Pozrite na _Sectumsempru_. Prinútil vás, aby ste mu verili."

"Všetko nie je vždy také, ako sa zdá, Harry," potichu povedal Dumbledorov portrét.

"Áno, pri Snapovi určite nič nie je také, ako sa zdá, však? Myslím tým, _plakať _nad Siriusovou smrťou? To vzdoruje zdravému rozumu! A predsa ste to prijali bez pochybnosti."

"Jeho zármutok bol skutočný, Harry."

Harry vyštekol ohromený smiech. "To funguje až za hrob? Skôr než ho zabijem, myslím, že z neho vytiahnem tajomstvo toho kúzla. Do pekla, ak to dokáže robiť vám, asi už teraz rozkazuje starému Voldemortovi. Nečudo, že bežal za svojím pánom. Teraz, keď vás odstránil, všetko, čo potrebuje, je zbaviť sa Voldyho a jediný bude mať kontrolu. Stavím sa, že dokonca zvládne, aby ho smrťožrúti nasledovali."

Harry sa otočil k odchodu. "Na rovinu, dúfam, že Voldemorta zabije. Takto na mňa zostane jedine zabiť Snapa. Dovoľte mi povedať vám, že som na ten deň pripravený. Medzi tým, čo urobil Siriusovi a čo urobil vám... Ak sa musím stať vrahom, aspoň to bude v mene spravodlivosti. Voldemort zabil mojich rodičov skôr, než som ich spoznal. Ale Snape je zodpovedný za smrť dvoch ľudí, na ktorých mi záležalo. Veľmi. To je bolesť, s ktorou musím každodenne žiť."

Harry vyšiel von skôr, než mohol Dumbledore odpovedať. Nechcel počuť žiadne opätovné uistenia či mravné frázy. Len chcel dolapiť Severusa Snapa.

ooOoo

Draco sa prebudil, keď sa minca na jeho hrudi zahriala. Vyplašene sa posadil. Rozmazane zažmurkal na tú mincu a zažal prútik, aby rozlúštil slová.

_Si hore?_

Zastonal a zrútil sa na vankúš. Boh ho ochraňuj pred malou Miss Sunshine. Asi mal včera v noci nechať tú mincu na nočnom stolíku.

_Už som._

_Dobre, je načase. Je po obede. Máš sovu. _

Po obede? Pomaly sa natiahol. Niet divu, že sa jeho žalúdok sťažuje. Potrebuje výživu. O čom to rozpráva? Mal sovu? Samozrejme, že mal sovu. Bola doma -

Zrazu sa posadil. Krucinál, ako už mohol dostať odpoveď od svojich rodičov? Poslal tú správu len včera a Rokfort bol odvšadiaľ na míle ďaleko. Oblečenie, čo kedysi nosil na Rokforte, bolo vyčistené a úhľadne poskladané. Obliekol si ho. Možno tá sova bola od niekoho iného. Nepravdepodobné, ale možné.

Vošiel do Veľkej siene a zastavil, keď objavil celý kŕdeľ chrabromilčanov usadených za ich obvyklým stolom. Klasická trojka, plus Fred, George a Ginny Weasleyová. Strelil po Hermione podráždeným pohľadom za to, že ho nevarovala. Sladko sa usmiala.

"Čo tu robí _on_?" zajačala Ginny, vyskočila na nohy a zahnala sa prútikom. Draco sa na ňu chladne pozrel. Cítil, ako na neho lezie bolesť hlavy. Jeden Weasley bol dosť zlý. Ale štyria? Potter zovrel ruku svojej priateľky, aby ju stiahol nazad, ale ona sa vytrhla. Draco nadvihol obočie. Podľa všetkého v krajine lásky ruže nekvitli. Harry s Ginny zviedli usyčanú hádku, ktorá silnela dovtedy, kým Ginny nezajačala niečo o Harrym a jeho množstve tajomstiev a vybehla z miestnosti.

"Radšej za ňou choď, Potter," zamrmlal Draco, ale Harry zostal na mieste. Tváril sa zmätene a rozčúlene. Draco smutne pokrútil hlavou. Raz idiot, navždy idiot.

Hermiona držala Dracovi miesto, ale on obišiel stôl, aby sa posadil na miesto, ktoré uvoľnila Ginny, vedľa Pottera. Okamžite nadol zletela sova a pristála pred Dracom. Hermionine oči sa stretli s jeho, keď sa jeho obočie znepokojene spojilo.

"Tvoji?" spýtala sa Hermiona, zrejme pochopila dôsledky. Ak bol ten odkaz doručený a vrátený tak rýchlo, znamenalo to, že Dracovi rodičia boli nablízku. Tá predstava bola dosť znepokojivá. Draco zložil správu z nohy sovy a otvoril ju. Bola to krátka správa od Narcissy pre Twillfita a Tattinga, v ktorej vyjadrovala svoju ľútosť, že sa nemôže zúčastniť ich galavečera. Draco ju stočil a zastrčil do vrecka. Neskôr bude musieť získať skutočný odkaz. Keď sa naje.

Fred a George ho sledovali z miesta, kde sedeli vedľa Rona.

"Takže," ozvalo sa jedno z dvojčiat. "Je tu Malfoy."

"A sedí vedľa Harryho Pottera," dodalo druhé.

"Čo na tejto situácii nesedí?"

"Že je absolútne šialená?"

"Nepochopiteľná? Nevysvetliteľná?"

"Nepochybne."

Dracova bolesť hlavy narastala. Na nervy idúcich Weasleyovcov ignoroval a rýchlo sa najedol. Harry si usrkával z pohára tekvicového džúsu. Vyzeral, že je duchom neprítomný. Keď Draco dojedol a odsunul svoj tanier, Harry sa potichu spýtal: "Môžem s tebou na chvíľu hovoriť? Súkromne?"

Bez počkania na odpoveď sa Potter zdvihol a zamieril von. Draco ho zvedavo nasledoval. Začul, že sa Hermiona zdvihla, aby sa k nim pripojila, ale Ron ju zastavil otázkou. Draco zistil, že na neho Harry čaká pri vstupe do slizolinských žalárov. Spoločne zišli schodmi do Snapovej pracovne.

Harry sa bezcieľne ponevieral po pracovni a prezeral si fľaštičky a nádoby. Draco sa rozvalil v kresle a čakal, kým Potter spustí. Konečne sa otočil a vážne sa na Draca zadíval.

"Strávil si v Snapovej blízkosti veľa času," prehovoril Harry. "Myslím tým, bol vedúcim tvojej fakulty, vieš, kde býva, vídaval si ho mimo školy..."

"Toto niekam smeruje?" sucho sa ozval Draco, kým krútil svojím prútikom.

Harry mu porozprával o poslednej spomienke z mysľomisy, ktorej bol svedkom a o svojich špekuláciách o kúzle, ktoré možno Snape na Dumbledora použil.

"Takže, myslíš, že je to možné?" dokončil Harry. "Aby Snape vytvoril akúsi variantu kliatby _Imperius_?"

"Nuž, myšlienka, že bol zlomený Siriusovou smrťou, je poriadne pritiahnutá za vlasy... Myslím, že je možné, aby Snape vynašiel nejaké nové kúzlo. Nebolo by to po prvý raz." Provokatívne sa pozrel na Harryho, ktorý sa začervenal.

"Nechcel som na teba použiť _Sectumsempru_," potichu prehovoril. "Spanikáril som. V tom čase som ani nevedel, čo to robí."

Draco pokrčil plecami. "Zabudni na to. Ani ja som sa tak celkom nedržal spiatky."

Zdieľali nepríjemné ticho a potom si Harry odkašľal.

"Prečo si myslíš, že ti Snape povedal o tom viteále? A ako sa o ňom dozvedel?"

"Premýšľal som o tom. Nemám nič konkrétne... je to len neisté tušenie."

"Aké?"

"Myslím, že Snape je zamilovaný do mojej matky."

Harry na neho vypleštil oči. "To vážne?"

Draco prikývol. "Dôveruje Snapovi a vždy dôverovala. Ešte chodila na Rokfort, keď nastúpil on. Je staršia než on... Som si istý, že za ňou chodil ako šteniatko, v tom čase. Z toho, čo si pamätám, sa Snape pripojil k Bellinej partičke na škole, keď bola v poslednom ročníku na Rokforte. To bolo samozrejme asi predtým, než zistili, že je nečistokrvný. Ale už aj v tom čase bol majstrom Čiernej mágie."

Draco sa trochu posunul a prehodil nohu cez operadlo kresla. Ťapkal si prútikom o koleno.

"Počas prázdnin býval Snape na Manore pomerne často. Myslím, že povedal matke, že má osobný záujem o moje vzdelanie. Z toho, čo si pamätám, trávili veľa času v salóne a popíjali víno a spomínali na svoje školské dni."

"Nevadilo to tvojmu otcovi?"

Draco sa úprimne zasmial.

"Samozrejme, že nie. Pozri sa na Snapa! Môj otec vedel, že sa nemá čoho báť od úskočného, nečistokrvného chlapíka s mastnými vlasmi, ako je Snape. Myslím, že sa bavil tým, že nechával toho blázna fantazírovať." Draco pokrútil hlavou. "Moji rodičia sa tak hlboko milujú, že je to skoro nechutné. Musím odísť z izby, keď sedia spolu pred kozubom a hľadia si do očí." Striasol sa. "Na rovinu, som prekvapený, že som jedináčik podľa toho, čo vyvádzajú..."

Harry zdvihol ruku. "To je viac informácii, ako som potreboval, vďaka."

Draco sa zaškeril. "Nech je to akokoľvek, Snape zložil mojej matke Neporušiteľný sľub, aby ma ochránil. Prečo by to do pekla robil? Napriek tomu, k čomu vás viedol, aby ste verili, ja som nebol jeho obľúbeným študentom. Som v Elixíroch dobrý, ale nie som génius ako Grangerová. Nemyslím, že mal vôbec nejakého obľúbeného študenta. Poriadne nás všetkých nenávidel. Mal som dojem, že učením opovrhuje."

"Vieš, v jednej spomienke Snape povedal, že je tu väzňom. Prečo myslíš, že zostával? Aby zastavil Voldemorta? Ak je to tak, prečo zabil Dumbledora? Nemohlo to byť len kvôli tomu, aby ťa ochránil a získal priazeň tvojej matky. Mohlo?"

"Neviem. Zjavne chcel, aby boli viteály zničené. Možno sa rozhodol, že to zvládne bez Dumbledorovej pomoci."

"Vyčítal Dumbledorovi, že premrhal dvanásť rokov, kedy mali tie veci hľadať."

"V tom mal pravdu."

Harry prikývol. Draco vytiahol odkaz od svojej matky a vstal.

"Musím si toto prečítať. Počkaj a poviem ti, či je tam niečo užitočné."

Prehľadával Snapov stôl, kým nenašiel poriadne ostrý nôž. Zhlboka sa nadýchol, kým ho Harry zvedavo sledoval.

"Bože, ako túto časť neznášam," priznal Draco a potom sa porezal na ruke. Harry prekvapene zalapal po dychu. Draco otvoril zvitok a nechal trochu z krvavého pramienka stiecť na ten pergamen." Okamžite zmizli slová napísané atramentom a objavili sa červenohnedé písmená.

_Vďakabohu, že si v bezpečí! Tak sme sa báli! ON zastavil všetky vonkajšie aktivity a usiluje sa dosiahnuť svoj hlavný cieľ. Nie som si istá, čo to je, ale nebude to pekné, keď k tomu dôjde. Nevracaj sa do školy! Nie je bezpečná. Nepokúšaj sa nás znova kontaktovať, pokiaľ to nebude životne dôležité. Príliš dôkladne nás sleduje. Buď opatrný. Milujeme ťa. A okrem toho, Regulus Black zomrel v Carlisle. Z toho domu je ruina, je južne od mesta, ktoré leží pri Firthe. _

Draco podal správu Harrymu a vyčaroval si obväz na ruku.

Harry zroloval pergamen a vrátil ho Dracovi. Jeho zelené oči žiarili.

"Poďme."

"Čože? My? Hneď?"

"Mám po krk posedávania a ničnerobenia a čakania na narodeniny. Vieš, kde to miesto leží?"

"Nie, ale nemalo by byť ťažké zistiť to. Jediné, čo potrebujeme, je mapa. Ale ty vážne nechceš ísť so mnou sám. Mohol by som byť smrťožrút, spomínaš si? Nedá sa mi veriť."

"Hermiona ti verí. To mi stačí."

Draco si prečesal rozčúlenou rukou vlasy. Keď sa na neho Potter takto pozeral, bolo to horšie, než keď to robila Grangerová. Do čerta s príliš dôverujúcimi chrabromilčanmi. Zamračil sa.

"Ak sa ti niečo stane, dokonca náhodou, tvoji malí priatelia ma roztrhajú na kúsky."

Harry sa zlomyseľne zaškeril od ucha k uchu.

"Potom by si sa mal radšej postarať, aby sa mi nič nestalo, však?"

"_Vážne_ ťa nenávidím. Vieš to, že?"

"Je to celkom zrejmé. Ak ťa to nejako uteší, ja ťa tiež nenávidím."

"Potom sme dohodnutí. Do hodiny sa so mnou stretni na Astronomickej veži. Zober si metlu. Asi budeš chcieť tiež svoj plášť, aby ťa tvoji kamaráti nevideli vykrádať sa. Ja pôjdem pohľadať mapu a nájdem miesto, kam sa môžeme premiestniť, keď sa dostaneme za pozemky." Vzdychol si. "Toto je asi tá najhlúpejšia vec, čo som v poslednej dobe urobil."

"Nemaj obavy, myslím, že si nedávno urobil množstvo hlúpych vecí. Na jednej ďalšej nezáleží."

"Netlač na pílu, Potter."


	29. 29 kapitola  Draco a Harry

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/29/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola dvadsiata deviata - Draco a Harry**

Draco netrpezlivo stál na veži a bubnoval prstami po rúčke metly. Pripusťme, že tu bol zavčasu, ale jednako, čo mohlo Vyvolenému tak dlho trvať?

"Si pripravený?" spýtal sa nejaký hlas smiešne blízko Dracovho ucha. Skoro vyskočil z kože a začul, ako sa neviditeľný Harry rozosmial.

"Hergot, Potter," zavrčal Malfoy a zhlboka sa nadýchol, aby upokojil svoje búšiace srdce. Harry sa znova zachichotal. "Bastard. Ty môžeš byť neviditeľný, ale ja nie som. Čo keď ma zazrie nejaký člen tvojho Rádu a pokúsi sa nás privliecť späť?"

"O tom pochybujem. Väčšina z nich dnes ráno odišla na Ministerstvo mágie, aby rozhodli, čo urobia s Carrowovcami."

"Mohol by som im dať tip," poznamenal Draco.

"Myslím, že hľadajú menej trvalé riešenie."

"Blázni. Amycus a Alecto toho veľa nevedeli, však?"

"Podľa toho, čo som počul, tak nie. Moody mal mizernú náladu, takže zrejme nič užitočného nepovedali."

"Ako si vysvetlil svoju neprítomnosť tvojím nesamostatným priateľom?"

"Nechal som im odkaz."

Draco vybuchol smiechom. "Rád žiješ nebezpečne, však, Potter? Nerád by som bol Grangerovej nablízku, keď tvoj malý darček nájde." Z toho dôvodu nechal Draco Hermionin galeón v kufri. Nepotreboval, aby sa ho nazúrená pokúšala celý deň kontaktovať.

"Poďme než to zistí a zabije nás," navrhol Harry.

"Zabije _teba_," poznamenal Draco. "Bol to tvoj nápad."

Harry vydal netrpezlivý zvuk, takže Malfoy nasadol na metlu a odrazil sa.

ooOoo

Premiestnili sa na okraj Carlislu, našťastie na opustené pole. Veľmi zablatené opustené pole. Draco znechutene vytiahol nohy z lepkavého blata a nasadol späť na metlu.

"Malfoy! Mohli by ťa zazrieť muklovia!"

"To je mi srdečne ukradnuté! Nebudem kráčať po členky v blate, keď držím v ruke prekliatu metlu!"

Začul, ako si Harry vzdychol a po krátkej jazde sa dostali na prašnú cestu lemovanú obrovskými dubmi. Draco strávil smiešne množstvo času tým, že sa snažil zoškrabať blato zo svojich topánok, až kým Harry nezahrešil a nešvihol po nich _Odstrániť_ kúzlo (cz: Pulíxero). Draco zatsskal.

"Čo ak to videli muklovia?"

"Ty nejakých muklov vidíš?" vykríkol Harry.

"Vďakabohu nie, inak by sa čudovali skade do pekla ten tvoj hlučný hlas vychádza. Plánuješ zostať pod neviditeľným plášťom celý deň? Niežeby som sa sťažoval, pretože vďaka tomu sa nemusím pozerať na tvoj škaredý ksicht."

Harry si stiahol plášť.

"Plánuješ byť odporný celý deň?"

Draco prikývol. "Áno, napadlo mi, že budem. Vadí ti to?"

Harry sa potiahol za vlasy a Draco sa zaškeril. Mal v pláne počítať, koľkokrát Potter urobí toto konkrétne gesto, keď ho teraz mohol vidieť.

"Kam odtiaľto pôjdeme?"

"K pobrežiu, Potter. Ak si na to rozprávanie spomeniem, mal by som to nájsť pomerne rýchlo."

Mali šťastie, že ten domček vôbec našli. Keby nebolo spadnutého komína, ktorý vyčnieval z okolitých kríkov, asi by ho úplne obišli. Kríky a stromy obklopovali to, čo zostalo z budovy, ktorá stála na veternom výbežku, vyzerajúcom ako skalnatý, rozpadajúci sa útes.

Draco s Harrym pozorne vyberali cestu pomedzi krovie, hoci Draco prúdmi zeleného svetla vytrvalo spaľoval otravujúce vetvy na prach, až kým sa Harry znova nepomykal za vlasy. _Dva_, pomyslel si Draco.

"Prestaneš s tou prekliatou mágiou?" zasyčal. Draco po ňom vrhol tvrdý pohľad.

"Uvoľni sa. Vôbec tu na okolí nie sú muklovia. Prečo myslíš, že si Regulus vybral toto miesto?"

"To bolo skoro pred dvoma desaťročiami!"

"Teraz bez žartov. Čo do pekla hľadáme? Pretože pokiaľ to nie je zelené a nemá to tvar kríka, dá nám zabrať, kým to nájdeme."

Vnútrajšok zničeného domu bol zmesou zelene. Dokonca hnijúce trámy pokrývala hrubá vrstva machu. Harry sa skľúčene rozhliadol.

"Neviem. Dúfal som, že minimálne niečo dokážeme nájsť. Vyzerá to, ako keby celý výlet bol prekliatou stratou času."

"Nie celkom. Aspoň sa ti dostalo príležitosti tešiť sa celé popoludnie z mojej dokonalosti." Harry sa zamračil, ruka vo vlasoch. _Tri_. Draco sa zachichotal. "Vlastne, keď sme boli v Riddlovom dome, Hermiona vrhla kúzlo na detekovanie mágie. Poznáš ho?"

Harry sa na chvíľu zamyslel. "Áno, myslím, že áno." Vyskúšal niekoľko kúziel a konečne sa mu podarilo bledé žiarenie. Nanešťastie, celé toto miesto malo slabú zvyškovú mágiu.

"V poriadku," povedal Draco a vzdychol si. "Nauč ma to kúzlo. Budeme tam musieť vliezť a zistiť, čo zostalo. Dvom nám to pôjde rýchlejšie."

To kúzlo bolo pomerne jednoduché a dalo sa rýchlo naučiť, takže sa Draco a Harry rozdelili, aby prehľadali ruiny. Počas ďalších štyridsiatich minút objavili rozbité fľaštičky od elixírov, hrdzavý kotlík, spálené a zhnité obaly rozličných zakázaných kníh, rôznorodé nádoby s väčšinou neidentifikovanými prísadami do elixírov a zlatý amulet, ktorý spôsobil, že Harry zhíkol vzrušením, kým neočistil tú špinu a neodhalil skoro bezcenný amulet obsahujúci malé ochranné kúzlo.

Draco bol pri rozpadajúcom sa kozube a stláčal rozličné tehly, aby skontroloval tajné priestory, keď zacítil, ako sa podlaha pod ním posunula. Stuhol v obave.

"Ach, sak-" stihol, než sa podlaha pod ním zrútila. Bol dole skôr, než dokázal zdvihnúť prútik. Hlava mu treskla o niečo tvrdé a jeho nohou vystrelila pálivá bolesť, taká intenzívna, že by bol vykríkol, keby mu nevyrazilo dych. Lapal po dychu a pokúšal sa zadržať rozliezajúcu sa temnotu.

"_Malfoy_!" zajačal Harry. Draco vtiahol bolestivý nádych. Mohol počuť, ako nad ním Potter poskakuje. Skvelé. Jediné čo potreboval, bolo, aby ten idiot padol na neho a zlomil mu ešte niečo iné.

Zažmurkal na ten zubatý otvor svetla nad sebou. Padol asi osem stôp hlboko do nepravidelnej hromady niečoho. Nutkanie podľahnúť temnote pomaly slablo a on opatrne nadvihol prútik.

"_Malfoy_!" zajačal znova Harry.

"Žijem, Potter! Buď opatrný! Nepotrebujem, aby sa kvôli tebe zrútil zvyšok podlahy!"

Pokus o výkrik vyslal explodujúcu bolesť aj Dracovou hlavou aj pravou nohou. Zalapal po dychu a neochotne zažal prútik. Nadvihol búšiacu hlavu a pozrel sa nadol.

Zastonal a zatvoril oči pod ďalšou vlnou závrate, keď zbadal hrubý úlomok dreva trčať zo svojho stehna.

Potterova hlava zablokovala svetlo zhora.

"Si v poriadku? Chceš, aby som ťa odlevitoval nahor?"

"Do čerta nie! Moja noha - myslím, že je... na niečo nabodnutá."

"Vydrž! Idem dole."

"Vôbec som nemal v pláne niekam ísť," sucho odvetil Draco, ale Harry už bol preč.

O niekoľko minút neskôr sa z otvoru vinulo lano. Potter preliezol cez okraj a rúčkujúc sa spustil nadol.

"Ty si čarodejník alebo nie?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Moje levitačné kúzla sú... nepresné."

"Ach, ale mňa si odlevitovať chcel."

"Samozrejme."

Harry sa dostal dole a kľakol si vedľa Draca. Pozrel sa na Dracove stehno a namáhavo prehltol. Znepokojené oči sa stretli so striebornými.

"Je to odštiepený kus zlomeného trámu. Stále je s tým trámom spojený. Musíme... tvoju nohu uvoľniť vytiahnutím."

Draco zaťal čeľusť, hoci už čakal, že to bude tento prípad.

"V poriadku." Zhlboka sa nadýchol. "Pusťme sa do toho."

"Vydrž," povedal Harry. Postavil sa a vytiahol prútik. "Najprv musím niečo urobiť."

Namieril svoj prútik na Draca a záblesk modravého svetla bolo to posledné, čo Malfoy uvidel.

Harry si kľakol a rýchlo pracoval. Nevedel, ako dlho bude Malfoy v bezvedomí. Ten úlomok vyčnieval asi palec nad Dracovým stehnom. Harry vytrhol spod Draca plášť a narezal ho niekoľko pásov, aby ich použil ako ovínadlo. Potom sa pripravil, pevne zovrel Malfoyovu nohu a trhol.

Tá bolesť musela byť neznesiteľná, pretože Malfoy prehol chrbát, zalapal po dychu a jeho oči sa roztvorili, zrušiac spánkové kúzlo. Harry na tú ranu priložil ruky, zvrchu aj zospodu, a pokúšal sa zastaviť krvácanie. Chvíľu tlačil a potom rýchlo tuho ovinul pásy z plášťa okolo Malfoyovho stehna. Poriadne ich zaviazal.

"Bože, Malfoy. Je tu tak veľa krvi. Musíme ťa dostať k Svätému Mungovi."

"Prehľadal si to tu dole?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Kvôli čomu?"

"Kvôli čomukoľvek! Už sme tu a nemám v pláne sa sem vrátiť, takže začni hľadať."

Harry naňho zazrel, ale vrhol detekčné kúzlo. Niekoľko miest v podzemí zažiarilo.

"Tam," povedal Draco a prútikom ukázal na žiariace miesto v podlahe. Harry sa k nemu pohol a vytrhol dosky. Rýchle _Lumos_ odhalilo práchnivejúci kožený váčok. Harry ho zdvihol a otvoril. Do rúk mu vypadla malá strieborná krabička.

Pozrel sa na Draca a potom uvoľnil západku. Siahol dnu a zdvihol zlatú retiazku, ktorá bola spojená s otvoreným medailónom. Vnútrajšok bol sčernený. Medailón sa pomaly roztočil a svetlo sa odrazilo od znaku S. Slizolinov medailón.

"Regulus ho zničil," vydýchol Harry. Pocítil ostré bodnutie smútku, keď si spomenul na ten druhý medailón, na ten falošný, ktorý im zanechal Regulus, aby ho našli - hľadanie, ktoré skončilo Dumbledorovou smrťou.

"Zober ho," slabo prehovoril Draco. "Musíme si byť istí."

Harry vrátil medailón do striebornej krabičky a strčil ho do vaku spolu s neviditeľným plášťom. Ponáhľal sa späť k Malfoyovi. Bolo ťažké vidieť cez ten tmavý obväz, ale Harrymu bolo jasné, že je premočený krvou.

"Je čas ísť," povedal.

"Nezabudni na metly." Harry sa poťahal za vlasy. Dokonca zranený Malfoy bol ako osina v zadku.

"_Accio_ metly!" vyprskol Harry. Prihnali sa otvorom do Harryho ruky. "_Teraz_ už môžeme ísť?"

"Takmer. Zlož si okuliare."

"Čože?"

"Máš v pláne vpadnúť do Svätého Munga a všetkým oznámiť, že prišiel Harry Potter? Možno by si mal zverejniť inzerát v Dennom prorokovi."

Harry si zložil okuliare a schoval ich vo vrecku svojej košele. Draco ho poklepal prútikom po hlave a zamrmlal kúzlo. Harrymu na chvíľu pripadala jeho tvár studená ako ľad.

Malfoy sa svojím prútikom dotkol svojej vlastnej hlavy a Harry v úžase sledoval ako Dracove vlasy stmavli.

"To bude musieť stačiť. Poďme."

Harry si kľakol a vsunul pravú ruku pod Dracove ramená, pretože nemal voľnú ruku. V pravej ruke držal prútik a jeho ľavá zvierala metly.

" Okomentuj to a nechám tvoju riť tu, Malfoy," varoval Harry. "Prisahám."

"Vyzeráš hrozne sexy, keď si taký rozhodný, Potter," zachrípnuto vydýchol Draco. Harry zatvoril oči, pomodlil sa za silu a odmiestnil sa.

ooOoo

Primiestnili sa do vestibulu v Sv. Mungovi. Harry pustil metly a nadvihol Malfoya, ktorý bol po napätí z premiestňovania ledva pri vedomí. Prihnala sa k nim nejaká čarodejnica.

"Môj... brat mal... nehodu pri lietaní," vyhŕkol Harry, keď si želal, aby ho napadlo prísť s nejakou výhovorkou.

Prihnal sa ďalší zamestnanec nemocnice a odlevitoval Malfoya k výťahu. "Nahláste ho, prosím. Povedia vám, kam potom ísť. Váš brat bude v poriadku."

Harry sledoval, ako Malfoy mizne a potom zdvihol metly a prešiel k recepčnému pultu.

"Meno pacienta?" pokojne sa spýtala čarodejnica, ktorá mala službu.

"... David Masters," odpovedal Harry, vymýšľajúc nejaké meno v ovzduší paniky.

"Povaha zranenia."

Harry vysvetľoval nehodu pri lietaní, trochu vymýšľajúc pre efekt.

"Ako budete platiť?"

Harry neprítomne siahol do vrecka a vytiahol za hrsť galeónov. Položil ich na pult a čarodejnica na neho prekvapene zažmurkala.

"V hotovosti," vysvetľoval. "Povedzme, že ak sa neplnoletý čarodejník náhodou primiestni do Sv. Munga s pacientom... v prípade núdze..."

Čarodejnica sa usmiala. "Nemaj obavy, drahý. Ministerstvo tak trochu zatvára oči nad neplnoletou mágiou, keď je v tom Svätý Mungo. Určite nepotrestajú žiadneho dvanásťročného, ktorý primiestni svojich starých rodičov do nemocnice. Mohli by vyšetrovať, ale robilo to zlý dojem, keby pokutovali ľudí v stave núdze. Takže, ak prejdeš k výťahom, nasmerujú ťa k tvojmu bratovi."

Harry prikývol. Všimol si jasne krvavú škvrnu na manžete a ďalšiu na predlaktí. Ruky mal pokryté krvou, špinou a blatom, takže sa zastavil na toalete pri ceste k výťahu.

Zalapal v šoku, keď zbadal svoj odraz v zrkadle. Niet divu, že nikto na neho nezízal a nehľadal jeho jazvu. Po prvé, ofina mu dosahovala skoro k očiam, aby tú jazvu zakryla a po druhé, jeho vlasy boli teraz blonďavo biele. Bez okuliarov bol úplne nespoznateľný. Otáčal hlavou sem a tam. Nové vlasy mu narážali do jeho zelených očí. Zasmial sa nad svojím pohľadným výzorom. Niet divu, že bol Malfoy taký nafúkaný.

Harry sa otriasol z pobavenia a umyl si ruky a tvár, než zamieril nahor, aby našiel Malfoya.

Draco ležal na poduškách, vyzeral driečnejšie než kedy predtým, ale neobyčajne ne-malfoyovsky s tými čiernymi havraními vlasmi. Ak to bolo možné, vyzeral dokonca lepšie pri kontraste jeho strieborných očí pod tými tmavými prameňmi. Vyzeral bledšie ako zvyčajne.

"Lepšie, David?" spýtal sa Harry s dôrazom na to meno.

Malfoy prikývol. "Dali to do poriadku. Mal som aj zlomenú nohu. Kto by to povedal? A mal som otras mozgu."

"To vysvetľuje tvoj pokus pobozkať ma."

Malfoy sa skutočne na oplátku uškrnul. Jeho viečka sa zatrepotali a zavrel oči. Úsmev mu zmizol. "Som prekliato unavený."

"Stratil si veľa krvi. Musíme sa vrátiť, aby si si mohol odpočinúť."

Malfoy prikývol bez toho, že by otvoril oči. "Dávajú do poriadku moje oblečenie. Čoskoro by mi ho mali vrátiť."

Draco nebol oblečený, po pás ho zakrývala obliečka natiahnutá cez jeho nohy. Harry si všimol biele čiary pretínajúce Malfoyov trup v zubatých jazvách. Ťažko prehltol. Malfoy bude mať trvalé dedičstvo po útoku jeho _Sectumsempry_. Nie po prvý raz Harry pocítil bodnutie ľútosti. Dracove oči sa roztvorili a stretli sa s Harryho, ale do izby vpadla sestrička s balíkom oblečenia.

"Tu máte, pán Masters. Zašité a vyčistené a dobré ako nové, presne ako vaša noha." Zastala a zažmurkala na Harryho. "A vy musíte byť ten druhý pán Masters. Len čo sa váš brat oblečie, môžete ho odhlásiť." Zachichotala sa. "Bratia. Moji milí, obaja ste veľký fešáci. Jeden taký svetlý a druhý taký tmavý."

Na to sa Harry zachichotal. "Nemáte tušenia."

Malfoy si pošúchal spánok. "Môžeme už odtiaľto vypadnúť, _braček_?"

Harry počkal na chodbe, kým Draco nevykrivkal von. Harry sa na neho v obavách pozrel, ale Malfoy pokrútil hlavou.

"Je to len bolestivé. Kráčať môžem. Vypadnime odtiaľto, než nás niekto spozná."

Zišli dole schodmi a takmer k vchodovým dverám bez nehody. Harry sa chystal vydýchnuť úľavou, keď sa vchodové dvere rozleteli a takmer ich zrazili k zemi Rufus Scrimgeour a Percy Weasley. Na šokujúci okamih sa Harryho oči spojili s očami Scrimgeoura. Ministrovo husté obočie sa prekvapene nadvihlo a Harry vykoktal rýchle ospravedlnenie, než sa hnal von. Začul Percyho povedať: "Prekliato povedomí, obaja. Len ma nenapadá, kde som..."

Harry rozrazil dvere a pretlačil si cestu von. Malfoy zastavil.

"Vezmem nás späť na Rokfort. Nechceme, aby si mal nejaké problémy."

Harry nestrácal čas dohadovaním sa. Malfoy sa načiahol a schmatol Harryho plece práve vtedy, keď sa dvere rozrazili a Scrimgeour zajačal: "Počkať!" O sekundu neskôr na nich Minister namieril prútik.

Ale Draco ich už vzal preč.


	30. 30 kapitola  U kančej hlavy

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/30/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola tridsiata – U kančej hlavy**

Hermiona sledovala, ako Draco s Harrym opúšťajú Veľkú sieň. Pohla sa, že pôjde za nimi, ale Ron ju zachytil za ruku.

"Hej, Hermiona, teraz, keď sú tu Fred s Georgeom, môžu ťa naučiť tie nové kúzla, čo ukázali mne a Harrymu."

"Môžeš ju ich naučiť aj ty , braček," povedal Fred.

"Alebo Harry môže."

"Máme nové kúzla, ktoré vám chceme dnes ukázať."

"To preto sme tu."

"Čo tu robí Malfoy?" spýtal sa Fred.

"A prečo ho Harry ešte nezabil?"

"To je dlhý príbeh," neprítomne odvetila Hermiona a oddelila Ronove prsty od svojej ruky. "Ron vám to môže porozprávať."

"Vieš, nepamätám si veľmi dobre tú časť o Lune," riekol Ron. "Mala by si im to povedať ty. Napokon, ty si sem toho blba priviedla, spomínaš si?"

Nad Ronovým zatrpknutým tónom Hermiona pokrútila hlavou.

"Vieš veľmi dobre, prečo som to urobila! Mám si myslieť, že by si bol radšej, keby sme nechali úbohého Nevilla vo Voldemortových rukách?"

Ron sa zamračil. "Samozrejme, že nie. Len si prajem, aby si Malfoya nechala niekde inde."

"Áno, napríklad späť na Malfoy Manore, aby ho mučili a zabili aj s jeho rodičmi."

Vstala a vybehla von skôr, než ju Ron dokázal zastaviť. Vzdychla si. Pripustila, že nemala byť na Rona taká naštvaná. Ako mohla čakať, že tak rýchlo prekoná svoju nenávisť k Malfoyovi? Neprešiel tými istými situáciami s Dracom ako ona. Zastala vo vstupnej hale a premýšľala, kam šli Harry s Dracom.

Pohla sa hore schodmi, keď jej došlo, že knižnica bude s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou neutrálne miesto. Draco by určite Harryho nevpustil so slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti, ani Harry by nestrpel Draca v chrabromilskej, hlavne ak sa tam utiahla Ginny.

Na Hermioninu mrzutosť bola knižnica opustená. Sťažka si povzdychla. Možno šli von. Vyzeralo to na nádherný deň. Hrala sa s mincou na svojej hrudi, ale rozhodla sa nepoužiť ju. Ak bol Draco s Harrym, najskôr by jej neodpovedal. Šla von a zamierila na metlobalové ihrisko. Dúfala, že neurobia niečo hlúpe, ako napríklad metlobalový tréning. Ten by pravdepodobne zahŕňal vzájomne zrážanie sa z metiel a posielanie dorážačiek po tom druhom.

Na metlobalovom ihrisku nebolo nič okrem kŕdľa vtákov. Keďže jej došla trpezlivosť, chytila galeón a pokúsila sa Draca kontaktovať. Bez odpovede. Buď ju ignoroval alebo tú mincu nemal pri sebe.

Vrátila sa dovnútra a zastavila sa v slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti. Bola úplne prázdna. Dokonca nazrela do Dracovej izby, takmer dúfala, že tam na ňu bude čakať a skočí po nej. Doteraz už bola poriadne znechutená a kráčala rovno do chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti, aby sa uistila, že Harry nemá nič spoločné s Dracovým posledným zmiznutím.

Ako sa ukázalo, mal.

Ron sedel na gauči a skladal akýsi pergamen do úbohého origami v tvare úbohého zvieratka. Vyplašil sa, keď sa priblížila a zatváril sa neobyčajne vinne.

"Čo je?" dožadovala sa.

Bez slova jej podal ten odkaz.

_S Malfoyom preverujeme to R.A.B spojenie. Budeme v dokonalom bezpečí, takže sa prestaňte znepokojovať. Kryte ma. H. _

Pergamen zhúžvala vo svojej ruke skôr, než sa dokázala zastaviť.

"Vedel si o tom?" dostala zo seba skrz zaťaté zuby.  
"Nie, až kým som nevidel ten odkaz! Vôbec som ho nevidel, odkedy odišiel z Veľkej siene. Našiel som ten odkaz pred minútou - nechal ho na mojej posteli."

Hermionu šlo rozhodiť. "Zo všetkých tých nezodpovedných, nebezpečných - Nemôžeme im ísť ani pomôcť, pretože netušíme, kam šli!"

Chcela sa vyzúriť na Ronovi, pretože ju zdržal vo Veľkej sieni, keď mala byť s Dracom a čítať ten odkaz, čo dostal. Namiesto toho sa posadila oproti Ronovi s pocitom bezmocnosti a pripadala si akosi zradená.

"Mal mi to povedať," potichu prehovorila.

"Nemohol nám to povedať, inak by sme trvali na tom, aby sme šli s ním," odvetil Ron a ona sa neobťažovala opraviť jeho domnienku, že myslela Harryho.

"Dúfajme, že sa vrátia do večere, aby sme sa nemuseli vyhýbať akýmkoľvek otázkam." Ron vstal. "Fred s Georgeom nás chcú v učebni Kúziel. Možno by si mohla priviesť Ginny, inak bude ešte šialenejšia, než je teraz. A taktiež by som jej nespomínal Harryho."

Hermiona nemala náladu učiť sa nové kúzla, či zaoberať sa Ginninými výbuchmi nálady. Chcela prísť na to, kam šli Harry s Dracom.

"Choď napred. Za chvíľu prídem spolu s Ginny."

Ron jej venoval pochybovačný pohľad, ale šiel. Hermiona šla hore a povedala Ginny, aby sa s nimi stretla v učebni Kúziel. Ginny na ňu zazrela z postele, kde zúrivo čmárala do denníka.

"Myslela som, že už si skoncovala s denníky po tom, čo..." začala Hermiona.

"Toto nie je denník. Je to poviedka. Začína ako ľúbostný príbeh o mne a Harrym, ale teraz sa zmenila na príbeh, v ktorom Harryho surovo zmrzačia."

Hermiona bola šokovaná.

"Nechceš, aby sa to vážne stalo, že nie?"

"Samozrejme, že nie. Ale v tomto príbehu je Harry pripútaný na lôžko a ja sa o neho musím starať, aby znova vyzdravel." Zamračila sa. "Je to asi jediná možnosť, ako s ním môžem tráviť čas. Občas si prajem, aby nebol Záchranca čarodejníckeho sveta. Kvôli tomu je prekliato ťažké mať akýkoľvek druh normálneho vzťahu."

"Začínam si myslieť, že nič také ako normálny vzťah neexistuje," potichu odvetila Hermiona. Ginny sa na ňu spýtavo pozrela. Hermiona sa silene usmiala.

"Nevšímaj si ma. Mám dnes mizernú náladu."

"Ja tiež. Poďme mučiť Freda s Georgeom," navrhla Ginny.

"Dobre. Stretnem sa tam s tebou. Najprv sa musím ísť na niečo spýtať Lupina."

"Spýtala by som sa čo, ale som si istá, že je to extra tajomstvo," trpko povedala Ginny.

Hermiona sa zasmiala. "Vážne máš hnusnú náladu."

"O tom nemáš ani potuchy."

ooOoo

Hermione trvalo celú večnosť, kým našla Lupina. Konečne ho našla v kabinete Obrany proti čiernej mágii. Zjavne ho prekvapilo, keď vošla do miestnosti.

"Čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa skôr, než jej mohol položiť tú istú otázku. Smutne sa rozhliadol.

"Strávil som tu tak veľa času, že mi to pripadá dôverne známe. Občas sem prichádzam premýšľať. Tonksová si myslí, že je desivá. Veľmi ponurá."

"Ja si to nemyslím. Bol si vynikajúci učiteľ. Najlepší, akého sme mali."

Lupin sa trochu smutne usmial.

"Pochybujem, že si ma vyhľadala, aby sme sa bavili o mojej práci učiteľa Obrany proti čiernej mágii. Čo môžem pre teba urobiť?"

"Mám ďalšiu otázku ohľadne Regulusa Blacka."

Lupin sa zatváril zmätene. "Prečo sa na neho stále pýtaš? Roky som o ňom nepremýšľal."

"Hlavne zo zvedavosti. Stále premýšľam, čo mohol urobiť, že si vyslúžil od Voldemorta rozsudok smrti. Spravil niečo, čo naozaj Voldemortovi ublížilo? Alebo ho len omrzel? Tiež bolo naznačené, že možno v skutočnosti nezomrel. Že sa niekde skryl."

Lupin si vzdychol. "Nuž, to je aj tak jediné, čo môžem potvrdiť. Regulus je určite mŕtvy. Siriusovi nedovolili zúčastniť sa pohrebu, bol v nemilosti, samozrejme, ale všetci sme tam spoločne šli, aby sa so svojím bratom rozlúčil. James, keďže bol Jamesom, otvoril rakvu, keď Peter na chvíľu vytiahol Siriusa von. Bol to s najväčšou istotou Regulus. James povedal, že na ňom nebola jediná stopa, takže to pravdepodobne bola _Avada Kedavra_."

Hermiona už uvažovala, že je nepravdepodobné, aby bol Regulus nažive. Určite by sa bol už dávno objavil. Na druhej strane, Peter Pettigrew by bol stále potkanom, keby nebolo Siriusa. Avšak na niekoho tak egocentrického ako zrejme Regulus bol... bolo by bývalo ťažké zostať v úkryte.

"Tiež sme skontrolovali miesto, kde zomrel, dlho po tom, čo zmizlo Temné znamenie, ale nenašli sme nič nezvyčajné. To miesto bolo vypálené do základov, takže ak Regulus zanechal nejaký odkaz, stratil sa v ohni."

"Vieš, kde zomrel?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď sa pokúšala zabrániť vzrušeniu vo svojom hlase.

"Áno... niekde na severnom pobreží. Ako sa to miesto volalo...?"

_Spomeň si, spomeň si, spomeň si,_ mlčky si priala Hermiona, ale Lupin pokrútil hlavou.

"Je to tak dávno. Neviem si spomenúť. Aj tak na tom nezáleží."

Hermiona si chcela vytrhať vlasy a zarevať, že na tom záleží, ale neodvážila sa vzbudiť u Lupina podozrenie. Keby zistil, že Harry utiekol zo školy, celý Rád by bol nervózny. Prikývla a pokúsila sa zakryť svoje sklamanie. Bude musieť Harrymu s Dracom veriť, že sa nedostanú do priveľkých problémov. Z tej predstavy sa prikrčila. Ako sa mohli nedostať?

Opustila učebňu Obrany proti čiernej mágii a zamrmlala si pre seba.

"Ak sa sem vy dvaja vrátite vcelku, oboch vás zaškrtím."

ooOoo

Draco sa zapotácal, keď sa objavili na kraji Rokvillu. Harry nahlas zaklial. Malfoy ich asi nemal premiestňovať oboch po tom, čo stratil tak veľa krvi. Harry ho vyrovnal, ale Malfoy ho striasol.

"Ruky preč, Potter. Ja nie som na chlapov."

"Čuš, Malfoy. Poďme. Zastavíme sa U kančej hlavy a niečo zjeme. Pri tomto tempe odpadneš skôr, než zvládneme polovicu cesty do školy. V tejto chvíli nás nikto nespozná."

"Scrimgeour skoro áno."

"Myslím, že nie. Myslím, že mal len podozrenie a chcel vedieť, kto sme. Je poriadne bystrý."

"Na odporného blba."

"Áno."

Vtlačili sa do Kančej hlavy, ktorá bola slušne preplnená, pretože sa blížil čas večere. Zaujali stôl vedľa dverí a prsnatá čašníčka ich zhodnotila so zaujatým úsmevom. Harry sa začervenal, ale Malfoy si ju prezrel od hlavy po päty s výrazom dlhoročnej praxe. Draco objednal jedlo a niekoľko pív a ona sa odšuchtala s plachým pohľadom ponad plece.

"Som prekvapený, že si nevybral Tri metly," poznamenal Malfoy. "Toto miesto sa mi zdá na teba dosť drsné."

Harry neodpovedal. Hoci bola vtedy madam Rosmerta pod kliatbou _Imperius_, bolo pre Harryho ťažké vidieť ju bez pocitu zrady.

Malfoy zjedol svoj ľadvinkový puding ako človek umierajúci hladom a stiahol dve pivá rýchlo po sebe. Harry dojedol skoro celé svoje jedlo a usrkával si zo svojho piva. Nebol príliš nadšený špinavým stavom svojho pohára. Premýšľal nad tým, koľko zvyškov jedla na ňom uschlo. Malfoy sa konečne so spokojným povzdychom vzpriamene posadil. Vyzeral na seba tak netypicky s tými čiernymi vlasmi, že mal Harry skoro pocit, že sedí s nejakým cudzincom.

Malfoy si oprel lakte o stôl a začal s tretím pivom. Na chvíľu mu Harry závidel ovzdušie uvoľnenej elegancie, ktorá sprevádzala každý Dracov pohyb. Premýšľal, či k tomu dospel prirodzene alebo na tom musel popracovať.

"Predpokladám, že teraz aj _tebe _dlhujem prekliatu láskavosť," mrzuto prehovoril Draco.

Harry pokrútil hlavou. "V skutočnosti ma napadlo, že by nás to akosi vyrovnalo po tej nehode so _Sectumsemprou_."

Malfoyova úľava bola zrejmá. "Vďakabohu. Už tak je dosť zlé, že som dlžníkom Weasleyho." Zaškeril sa. Harryho oči sa prižmúrili.

"Ty niečo dlhuješ Ronovi?"

"Ten prekliaty Weasley sa objavil, keď sa Carrowovci bavkali tým, že na mňa používali _Cruciatus_. Na rovinu, som prekvapený, že ich zastavil."

"Nepožiadal Ron náhodou o splatenie tohto dlhu?"

Malfoyove strieborné oči si ho chvíľu prezerali a potom švihli k bielovlasému barmanovi, ktorý ich zjavne sledoval.

"Mal si niekedy niečo s Grangerovou, Potter?"

Harryho prekvapila zmena témy.

"Myslíš vo význame chlapec/dievča?" Harry sa zasmial. "Nie."

"Prečo nie? Nemyslíš, že vy dvaja by ste boli dokonalým chrabromilským párikom?"

"Čo tým myslíš?"

"Vieš, hovorí sa, že protiklady sa priťahujú. Ona je geniálna a ty si idiot. Ona je... nuž, dosť sa zmenila na atraktívnu babu - na humusáčku - a ty si pekelne škaredý. Ona prečítala asi milión kníh a ty si prečítal... koľko? Šesť?" Malfoy sa zasmial.

Harry sa zamračil a pokrčil plecami. "Nikdy som o nej takto nepremýšľal. Vždy sa ku mne správala skôr ako k priblblému mladšiemu bratovi."

"Možno by si ju mal pobozkať. Vzdať sa tých bratských citov," lišiacky navrhol Draco. Harry o tom chvíľu premýšľal. Za posledný rok Hermiona opeknela. Zamyslel sa nad tým, že ju pobozká a musel potlačiť smiech. Dokázal si predstaviť, ako Hermiona odborne hodnotí jeho bozk a vymenúva zoznam oblastí, v ktorých by sa mal zlepšiť. Pokrútil hlavou.

"Nie, vďaka. To sa nikdy nestane."

"Je oveľa ženskejšia, než tie vychrtlé baby, ktorým obvykle prejavuješ svoju priazeň. Myslím, Čcho Changová a Ginny Weasleyová? Maj nejaký vkus, Potter."

"Na Ginny Weasleyovej nie je nič zlé!"

"Už si _stretol _jej matku? Ak ju malá Ginny bude nasledovať v tých šľapajach, bude z nej despotická, hašterivá trhovkyňa. To by som neprial ani tebe, Potter."

"Nemyslím, že tvoj názor na niekoho s menom Weasley je úplne nezaujatý. Na rovinu, ty by si sa k Hermione hodil viac než ja." Zaškeril sa, keď Malfoyove oči zažiarili.

"Tým si čo myslel?"

"Ako si povedal, protiklady sa priťahujú. Ona je čestná a dobrá, ty si čisté zlo. Ona je milá a láskavá, ty si odporný blbec -"

"Si srandista, Potter." Dracove oči sa prižmúrili. "Nehovor mi, že sa skutočne snažíš, aby som sa zaujímal o Grangerovú. Myslel som, že je tvoja _priateľka_."

Harry si odfrkol. "Máš pravdu. Bez ohľadu na to, si myslím, že by sa malo nechať na ňu, aby si na túto vec _urobila svoj_ názor."

Malfoyov šedý pohľad ho odhadoval. "Tým presne hovoríš čo?"

"Hovorím... prečo nás ten barman stále sleduje?"

Draco sa neobťažoval obzrieť cez plece. Pokrčil plecami.

"Asi pretože konečne prišiel na to, kto si. Som si istý, že poriadne rozzúrená skupina členov Fénixa sa tu zakrátko ukáže a odeskortuje ťa nazad."

Harry na neho vypleštil oči. "Ten barman je v spojení s Rádom? Ako to vieš?"

Draco sa rozosmial. "Môžeš byť vážne taký tupý? Ach, počkať, zabudol som s kým sa rozprávam. Ten barman je Aberforth Dumbledore, ty idiot. Nehovor mi, že tvoj skvelý kamoško Albus ti to nespomenul. Nepovedal ti ani jediné tajomstvo? Nikdy?"

_Podľa všetkého nie_, nahnevane si pomyslel Harry. Opatrne sa pozrel na barmana, snažiac sa nájsť podobu s Dumbledorom. Veľa jej nebolo, až na ten nos. Kým Dumbledorove oči boli múdre a láskavé, Aberforthove boli vypočítavé a podozrievavé. Bradu mal neupravenú a špinavú, rovnako ako svoje oblečenie.

"Ako vieš _ty_, kto to je?" dožadoval sa Harry.

"Medzi smrťožrútmi je to bežná vedomosť. Oplatí sa sledovať členov Rádu, hoci som si istý, že na ministerstve sú nejakí, o ktorých Temný pán nevie. Zatiaľ."

Barman náhle opustil bar a prešiel sa posadiť k ich stolu.

"Ak ste vy dvaja dojedli, navrhujem, aby ste odtiaľto vypadli. Počkajte na mňa vzadu za rohom a ja vás odprevadím tam, kam patríte." Modré oči mal chladné, keď sa pozeral na Harryho. "Zdá sa, že Albus mal pravdu o tom, že si nezodpovedný, čo?"

Harry sa pokojne stretol s jeho pohľadom a nič nepovedal. Aberforth sa skutočne zachichotal.

"Žiadne výhovorky? Hergot, si syn svojho otca! Dúfajme, že ťa to nezabije. Teraz švihnite. Je tu veľa drsných zákazníkov. Ste ľahko dosiahnuteľní pre viac než len nasledovníkov Veď-Viete-Koho. Zlodeji a bitkári sa nestarajú, kto ste. Rovnako vás pre vaše prachy zabijú."

Malfoy si odfrkol, keď vstali a vzali si metly z police vedľa dverí.

"Po dni, čo som mal, by som prekliato rád nejakú bitku uvítal."

"Si opitý?" spýtal sa Harry.

Pobúrené strieborné oči na neho zažiarili.

"Malfoyovci sa neopijú. Hlavne nie po troch malých pivách."

Harry pokrútil hlavou a prešli dozadu za budovu. Zadné dvere sa otvorili, ale nezjavili sa žiadni zlodeji, len Aberforth Dumbledore, ktorý mal vytiahnutý prútik. Jeho oči ostražito prehľadávali každý krík a strom. Harry neočakával problémy. Do zotmenia zostávali ešte hodiny, obloha bola bez obláčika a najdlhší deň roka bol vzdialený len pár týždňov.

"Možno by si si mal nasadiť svoj plášť a ukryť sa, Vyvolený," navrhol Malfoy. Harry to ignoroval.

"Ako dlho toto kúzlo vydrží?" spýtal sa a ukázal na svoje bledé vlasy prútikom.

"Asi dvanásť hodín. Alebo kým ho nezruším."

Harry sa zaškeril. Nemohol sa dočkať, kým uvidí Ginninu tvár, keď ho zbadá.

"Na metly," prikázal Aberforth. "Poďme."

Aberforth kráčal smerom k Rokfortu, kým sa Harry s Dracom vznášali za ním.


	31. 31 kapitola  Zámena osôb

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/31/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola tridsiata prvá - Zámena osôb**

Hermiona nemala náladu načúvať obľúbenej kratochvíli rodiny Weasleyovcov- haštereniu medzi sebou - takže sa dlhú dobu bezcieľne túlala po prvom poschodí a premýšľala. Musí existovať nejaká možnosť, ako zistiť, kam šiel Draco s Harrym. Hoci doteraz už mohli dokončiť svoje pátranie a byť na ceste spiatky. Prekvapene zastala, keď narazila na pani Norissovú na inak opustenej chodbe. Mačka na ňu zasyčala a hlasno zamňaukala.

Hermiona sa rýchlo rozhliadla, cítila sa vinná, hoci nič zlé nerobila. Ak tu bola pani Norissová, niekde nablízku sa bude zakrádať aj Filch. Začula šuchot plátna a rozbehla sa k blízkym schodom. Brala dva schody naraz, potom sa zastavila a naklonila sa cez zábradlie. Dole bolo vidno pani Norissovú, ktorá už stála na spodnom schode a sledovala ju.

"Kto je tam, pani Norissová?" začula. "Áno, toto leto je tunák veľa podivných príhod, čo? Ale my budeme mať oči otvorené, však, pani Norissová?"

Hermiona sa potichu odtiahla od okraja a pokračovala nahor po schodoch, keď sa tisla k stene. Uvažovala, aké bezpečné je mať tu Rád, keď tu sliedi Filch. Vždy poslúchal Dumbledora, hoci neochotne, ale komu bol oddaný teraz?

Pokračovala nahor, až kým sa neocitla na Astronomickej veži. Prešla ku kraju a vykukla na horizont v nádeji, že uvidí blížiť sa dve postavy na metlách. Modrá obloha bola prázdna vo všetkých smeroch. Vzdychla si.

Zrazu dostala nápad a ponáhľala sa znova na prízemie. Využila chvíľu, aby polapila dych a premasírovala si boľavé nohy. Nepoďakujú sa jej za to, že sa hnala nahor a dole schodmi, hoci aspoň si chvíľu nebude musieť robiť starosti s tým, či sa zmestí do džínsov. Keď mohla znova normálne dýchať, ponáhľala sa do učebne číslo jedenásť, aby našla Firenzeho. Našla ho v prerobenej pracovni, ležal v meditačnej polohe na tráve v kvetinovom kruhu. Zastala, pretože ho nechcela vyrušiť.

"Podíď dopredu, Hermiona Grangerová," prehovoril kentaur pokojným hlasom. "Čo ťa trápi?"

"Potrebujem vám položiť otázku."

"Predpokladám, že nie o budúcnosti."

Skoro sa uškrnula, ale zastavila sa včas. Vešteniu neverila ani ň. Ako sa mohla dať predpovedať budúcnosť, keď akékoľvek náhodné rozhodnutie zmení výsledok zo sekundy na sekundu?

"Určite nie. V skutočnosti o prítomnosti. Nezaujímam sa o proroctvá, ale o pokročilé veštenie."

_PP: Scrying - podľa iného fandomu tzv. špehovacie kúzla, podľa iného pokročilá technika veštenia a astrálneho cestovania. Pri Scryingu sa veští z gule alebo kryštálu, hoci tu to bude inak._

Firenze prikývol. "Staroveké umenie, ale užitočné. Hľadáš niekoho?"

"Áno. Môžete mi pomôcť? Len potrebujem vedieť, či sú v poriadku."

"Môžem ti pomôcť. Musíš priniesť nevyhnutné veci. Veľkú striebornú misu naplnenú čistou pramenitou vodou a niečo, čo patrilo spomínanej osobe, skôr niečo osobné. Nejaký šperk, prameň vlasov či niečo, čoho sa dotýkali dosť dlho na to, aby zanechali stopu svojej esencie."

"To je všetko?"

"Tá metóda je jednoduchá. Dosiahnutie cieľa nie."

Prikývla. "Hneď sa vrátim."

Vybehla von a skoro zvalila Tonksovú, ktorá mierila k predným dverám. Vyrovnala Hermionu a potom sa na ňu podráždene pozrela.

"Uhádneš, kam idem?" spýtala sa Tonksová. Hermiona bola v prekérnej situácii.

"Nemám potuchy."

"Idem k prednej bráne vpustiť _Harryho Pottera_," zaškrípala zubami Tonksová.

"Ach." Hermionina úľava premohla všetku možnú vinu.

"Áno, _ach_. Čo si myslíš, keď ho necháš takto sa potulovať? Po tom všetkom, čo sme urobili, aby sme sa ho pokúsili udržať v bezpečí?"

"Myslíš, že by som mu dovolila ísť samému?" dotknutá Hermiona vyprskla.

Tonksová si ju premerala. "Asi nie, ale pochybujem, že by si ho zastavila."

Hlasný hlas zakričal z Veľkej siene a Tonksová vyštartovala ako blesk k predným dverám, ťahajúc Hermionu so sebou.

"Je tu Rufus Scrimgeour. Chce vedieť, kde je Harry. Podľa všetkého šiel do Londýna, aby ho skontroloval a zistil, že Dursleyovci a Harry sú..."

"Fuč."

"Áno." Tonksová sa ponáhľala po ceste, kým rozprávala a Hermiona musela utekať, aby s ňou udržala krok.

"Potom sa udiala nejaká príhoda u Svätého Munga a Percy prisahá, že videl Harryho, hoci z nejakého dôvodu si nemôže byť istý... Tak či tak, musíme okamžite Harryho predviesť. Aberforth poslal Patronusa McGonagallovej, ale tá má plné ruky práce s tým, aby udržala na uzde Scrimgeoura."

"Aberforth?" To meno znelo Hermione vzdialene povedome.

"Aberforth Dumbledore. Je majiteľom Kančej hlavy v Rokville."

"Dumbledorov brat?" Hermione chvíľu trvalo, kým tú informáciu strávila. "Prečo jednoducho neotvorí bránu?"

Tonksová sa zachichotala.

"Dumbledore trval na tom, aby Aberforth nikdy nedostal prístup na Rokfort. Na rovinu, nie som si istá, či spolu vychádzali. Aberforth je niečo ako čierna ovca rodiny. Tiež je vďaka jeho pochybnej klientele možné, že ho zajmú alebo na neho použijú kliatbu _Imperius_. Pre neho je bezpečnejšie vedieť tak málo, ako sa len dá."

Keď sa priblížili k bráne, Hermiona mohla vidieť vysokého muža, ktorý na nich čakal s dvoma osobami vznášajúcimi sa na metlách. Vydýchla výdychom mimoriadnej úľavy.

"Prečo len nepreletia cez?"

"Nemôžu. Uviazli by tam ako muchy na mucholapke. Nikto sa už viacej bez povolenia na Rokfort nedostane. Scrimgeour prišiel letaxovou sieťou."

Hermiona bola nechcene ohromená ochranami školy, hoci to bol určite problém, keď prišlo na vykrádanie sa von a dnu.

"Takže môžeš odísť, ale nevrátiš sa," poznamenala.

"Presne."

Hermiona bola dosť blízko, aby rozoznala Dracove strieborné vlasy, ale ako sa blížila, hľadela na neho zmätene. Bolo na ňom niečo čudné...

ooOoo

Draco sledoval, ako prišli Tonksová s Hermionou. Aberforth krátko zamával a potom sa pohol cestičkou smerom k Rokvillu. Podľa všetkého nebol veľmi zhovorčivý, dokonca ani s členmi Rádu.

Tonksová sa cez mreže pozrela na Draca.

"Nazdar, Harry," stroho prehovorila a potom na neho zažmurkala. Draco sa zaškeril, keď jej oči preleteli z neho na Harryho.

"Čo do pe -?" vydýchla Hermiona.

Draco zoskočil z metly.

"Nuž, napadlo nás -" začal, ale zrazu sa okolo jeho hrdla zovrela akási ruku, ktorá ho schmatla zozadu. Draco zazrel zmrazený obraz šoku na tvárach Harryho, Tonksovej a Hermiony a potom pocítil dôverne známe trhnutie premiestnenia.

ooOoo

Keď ho tá hrubá ruka pustila, zrútil sa do ochabnutej hromádky, pretože sa mu zdvíhal žalúdok a točila sa mu hlava. Vôňa temnej zeme a hnijúcich listov bola v jeho nose príliš výrazná a jeho chvíľu napínalo. Na jeden deň príliš veľa premiestňovania... A nemal si dať to tretie pivo...

Pocítil na svojom tele hrubé ruky a uvedomil si, že mu vzali prútik. Magické povrazy sa obtočili okolo jeho rúk a nôh. Niekto sa zachichotal a vzdialil. Draco potlačil svoju slabosť a zažmurkal na svojho únoscu.

"Holá, to bolo skrátka príliš ľahké, Potter! Zajal som Harryho Pottera! Úplne sám! Uvidíme, či sa teraz budú Červochvostovi smiať, uvidíme!"

Červochvost. Draco sa nadvihol do polosedu - náročný proces s rukami zviazanými za chrbtom - a pozrel sa na potkanieho chlapíka, ktorý poskakoval radosťou. Rozhliadol sa. Zdalo sa, že sú obklopení stromami a húštinou. Les. Ale ktorý les?

"Vlastne si myslím, že urobia viac, než sa ti len vysmejú," sucho prehovoril Draco.

Červochvost prestal tancovať a otočil sa, aby zízal pri zvuku Dracovho hlasu. Prihnal sa k nemu a chňapol ho po brade svojou kovovou rukou, silne ju zovrel. Draco hľadel do Červochvostovej neveriacej tváre.

"Ale... bol som U kančej hlavy! Počul som Potterov hlas! Sledoval som ťa po ceste, čakal, kým zlezieš z tej prekliatej metly..." Červochvost ťažko dýchal a jeho ruka sa zvierala ešte silnejšie, takmer rozdrvila Dracovu čeľusť. "_Čo robíš prezlečený za Pottera_?" kričal Červochvost. Draco sa hodil dozadu, preč z Pettigrewovho zovretia. Opatrne pohýbal svojou pomliaždenou čeľusťou. Potter mal šťastie, že Petrove malé potkanie očičká neboli príliš ostré v tej tmavej, zadymenej krčme, či vonku z diaľky.

Červochvost znova tancoval, ale tentoraz zúrivosťou. Podráždene si šúchal ruky, telo voči kovu.

"Čo robí Draco Malfoy v spoločnosti Harryho Pottera a _vyzerá _ako Harry Potter?" pýtal sa Červochvost samého seba. "Ach, Temný pán bude chcieť na túto otázku odpoveď! Myslím, že ho predsa len Červochvost poteší. A Harry Potter je na Rokforte." Červochvost sa šťastne rozchichotal, znervózňujúci zvuk, ktorý schladil Draca až na kosť. Začal si uvedomovať vážnosť svojej situácie.

"Kde do pekla sme?" spýtal sa Draco a odtlačil sa do sediacej pozície.

"Všetko v pravý čas, Malfoyko," pospevoval si Červochvost. "Čoskoro pôjdeme pozrieť Temného pána. Veľmi skoro. Najprv len jedna malá záležitosť."

Červochvost prešiel na okraj malej čistinky a nakukol do hustého lesa, ako keby na niekoho čakal. Draco sa dôkladne rozhliadol, snažiac sa nájsť nejaký plán úteku. Nablízku ležala jeho metla. Sľubný pohľad, hoci nemohol celkom prísť na to, ako bude schopný lietať so zviazanými rukami a nohami. Aj tak sa začal po kúskoch posúvať smerom k nej.

Premýšľal, kde má svoj prútik, ale predpokladal, že si ho Červochvost zastrčil do toho špinavého čierneho habitu, čo mal na sebe. Draco zrazu oľutoval, že dal Hermioninu mincu do kufra na Rokforte. Niežeby jej bol aj tak schopný povedať, kde je... ale aspoň by sa necítil tak sám.

Opäť raz zostal Draco Malfoy odkázaný sám na seba. Po prvý raz v jeho živote ho táto myšlienka rozosmutnila.

Do pekla s tými chrabromilčanmi. Vysávali z neho pravého Malfoya.


	32. 32 kapitola  Les

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/32/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola tridsiata druhá - Les**

Hermiona v šoku sledovala, ako Draco zmizol.

Harry sa vrhol vpred, ale bolo príliš neskoro. Boli preč. Otočil sa, aby sa pozrel na Hermionu a Tonksovú, ktorá zúfalo ťapkala prútikom o zámku.

"Kto to bol?" zajačal Harry.

"Červochvost," strnulo odvetila Hermiona. "Musel byť potkanom - skrýval sa, až kým nezaútočil..."

Tonksovej sa konečne podarilo odomknúť zámku a roztvorila bránu. Vtiahla Harryho dnu. Hermiona hľadela na Harryho strieborné vlasy a na krajíčku mala plač.

"Nikdy ho nenájdeme," zachrípnuto prehovorila. "Červochvost ho vezme k Voldemortovi a Voldemort ho za... za..." Dovtedy sa tie slzy nahromadili, ale Harry ju chytil za plecia.

"Nájdeme ho." Slabo ňou zatriasol. "Teraz ma neopúšťaj! Tvoj rozum budeme potrebovať. Nasadni na metlu."

Rozkročmo sa posadil na metlu a hoci nenávidela lietanie na tenkej drevenej veci, nezaváhala. Mocne zovrela Harryho okolo pása a pritlačila si líce na jeho chrbát, keď uháňali k hradu.

"Hej!" zajačala za nimi Tonksová. "Počkajte na mňa!"

"Je tu Scrimgeour!" po chvíli zakričala Hermiona.

Harry pred vchodovými dverami nezastavil, ale vyletel nahor okolo hradby, aby sa vzniesol k chrabromilskej veži. Hermiona neznášala byť tak šialene vysoko nad zemou a musela nasilu roztvoriť oči, keď Harry zajačal: "Otvor okno!"

Vykukla, aby zistila, že najbližšie okno je na štrbinku otvorené. Načiahla sa rukou a šklbla zaň. Harry odsunul metlu a okno sa úplne otvorilo. Pustila ho a on naviedol otočením metlu tak, aby prešla oknom.

Hermiona vydýchla úľavou, keď pristáli v Harryho izbe. Harry oprel metlu o stenu. "Fajn, takže ako nájdeme Malfoya?"

Hermiona klesla na jeho posteľ s pocitom boľavej bezmocnosti. Žmolila si ruky. "Neviem. Mával očarovaný galeón, čo som mu dala, ale musel si ho dať dole predtým, než ste odišli. Celý deň som sa vás dvoch snažila nájsť." Trochu vyčítavo sa pozrela na Harryho. "Na rovinu, prekvapuje ma, že si ochotný ísť za ním."

Harry pokrčil plecami. "Nikoho nenechám na milosť či nemilosť Voldemortovi. Dokonca ani Malfoya. Hoci dnes vážne nebol taký zlý. Odporný ako zvyčajne, ale nezdá sa, že by mal to zákerné ostrie ako kedysi. A pozri, čo urobil s mojimi vlasmi! Úžasné, však?"

Hermiona sa chabo usmiala, hoci pohľad na ne spôsobil, že sa jej zovrelo srdce strachom o Draca. " Prinajmenšom šokujúce. Kde máš okuliare?"

Harry ich vytiahol z vrecka a nasadil si ich.

"Niet divu, že som celé popoludnie škúlil," zamrmlal.

Stále vyzeral nenormálne rozkošne. Ako neprirodzená verzia Malfoya; celé tie platinové vlasy a - Zalapala po dychu a postavila sa.

"Skoro som zabudla! Požiadala som Firenzeho, aby mi pomohol vyveštiť, kde ste. Možno sa môže stále pokúsiť! Poďme!"

Uháňala dole schodmi, Harry za ňou. Vďakabohu, nekládol žiadne otázky. V spoločenskej miestnosti sedela Ginny a čmárala si svoju poviedku. Zízala na nich, keď utekali.

"Ahoj, Ginny!" zajačal Harry. "Maj sa, Ginny!"

Hermiona zastonala. Weasleyovie dievča ho určite zabije.

"Kam ideš?" spýtal sa Harry, keď za nimi nasledoval dierou v portréte Ginnin typický krik.

"Do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti! Potrebujem niečo Dracove. A pramenitú vodu. Kde nájdeme pramenitú vodu?"

"V kuchyni samozrejme. Je plná pramenitej vody."

"Potom ju zožeň ty. Uisti sa, že bude v striebornom džbáne. Ach, a zober veľkú striebornú misu. Vezmi tú misu a vodu k Firenzemu a tam sa stretneme!"

Oddelili sa vo Vstupnej hale práve vtedy, keď vošla prednými dverami Tonksová. Hermiona jej zamávala, ale nezastavila, pretože uháňala do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti. Srdečne ďakovala Dracovi za to, že nezmenil heslo, keď sa hnala do jeho izby. Otvorila mu kufor a schmatla mincu, ktorá ležala na hromade kníh. Na chvíľu zastala, aby sa prizrela pletenej retiazke, na ktorej ten galeón visel. V úžase sa jej dotkla.

Bola upletená z jej vlastných vlasov, prepletená dohromady s tenučkými prúžkami striebornej a zelenej. Pokrútila hlavou, keď si spomenula, ako presne boli tie vlasy vytrhnuté a nežne sa usmiala. Nemohla uveriť, že si ich nechal...

Hermiona sa prebrala zo svojho rozjímania a prehodila si retiazku cez hlavu, aby pripojila Dracovu mincu k vlastnej. Musela nájsť niečo osobné... niečo, v čom zanechala odtlačok jeho esencia... Okamžite schmatla jeho strieborný hrebeň z toaletného stolíka. Ak toto nevystihovalo jeho podstatu, značne podceňovala jeho ego. K jej radosti bolo na hrebeni niekoľko vzácnych strieborno-blonďavých vlasov.

Hermiona sa rozbehla späť k učebni jedenásť.

ooOoo

Harry sedel pred Firenzem, ktorý vyzeral, ako keby sa odvtedy, čo ho naposledy videla, vôbec nepohol. Pred sebou na tráve mali veľkú striebornú misu. Hermiona sa pred tou misou hodila na kolená, zadýchaná od vyčerpania.

Firenze vzal hrebeň, čo mu podávala.

"Uvoľni sa, Hermiona. Toto bude potrebovať sústredenie a pevnú myseľ. Vypusti svoje emócie. Vyčisti svoje myšlienky."

Hermiona sa pokúsila, ale mala málo trpezlivosti pre kúzla, ktoré zahŕňali stavy podobné tranzu. Chcela, aby Firenze predviedol tú prekliatu vec a mali to za sebou. Zatvorila oči a vyrovnala svoje dýchanie, snažiac sa napodobniť pokojný stav, aby ten kentaur nechcel čakať celý večer na to, kým sa uvoľní.

Nakoniec Firenze povedal: "Začnime." Vnoril Dracov hrebeň do misy a čakal, kým zvlnenie ustúpi. "Hľadáme vlastníka tejto veci. Nech sa nebesia rozdelia a poskytnú tejto tekutine obraz, ktorý žiadame." Firenze prešiel dlaňou ponad vodu. Raz, potom dvakrát, potom trikrát. Nevydal žiaden zvuk, ale okolo okrajov sa zrazu vytvoril ľad a spôsobil, že ten kryštalický okraj vyzeral ako kruhový rám.

Hermiona s Harrym sa nedočkavo predklonili, keď z vody začala vystupovať hmla. Firenze znova pohol rukou nad misou, trikrát druhým smerom. Hmla sa okamžite vyčistila, zdanlivo klesla do vody, ktorá zrazu vyzerala ako zakalená. Dracov hrebeň nebolo vidno. V tej tekutine začali víriť farby: hnedá, zelená a šedá. Firenze zašepkal niečo, čo Hermiona nedokázala rozlíšiť a tie farby sa zaostrili, ako keď sa zaostrí fotoaparát.

Nadýchla sa, keď sa objavil Draco. Jeho čierne vlasy ju na chvíľu vyviedli z rovnováhy a potom pozrela na Harryho. Draco mal zviazané ruky aj nohy. Sedel v blate blízko skupiny papradia a hľadel napravo.

"Kde je?" zašepkala Hermiona.

"V lese," odvetil Harry.

"To by mohlo byť hocikde!" protestovala.

"Buďte trpezliví ," zamrmlal Firenze. Urobil ďalší pohyb rukou a scéna sa posunula smerom dozadu. Bolo vidno Dracovu metlu a zjavne sa nenápadne posúval smerom k nej. Na kraji vody sa objavil Červochvost. Bol otočený chrbtom k Dracovi a uprene hľadel do lesa. Rýchlo sa otočil a zízal na Draca. Červochvost siahol do habitu a vytiahol dva prútiky - jeden hnedý a sukovitý; druhý hladký a čierny. Vložil si ten čierny do striebornej ruky a zdvihol ten druhý.

Červochvostove ústa sa pohli, ale Hermiona s ostatnými nedokázali rozoznať slová. Zrazu smerom k Dracovi vyletel prúd svetla a ten sa prehol bolesťou. Hermiona v hrôze zalapala po dychu. Keby mohla skočiť do tej vody a v tej chvíli zaškrtiť Pettigrewa, urobila by to.

"_Crucio_," zamrmlal Harry. Jeho znepokojené zelené oči sa na chvíľu stretli s jej.

"Ako ho niekedy nájdeme?" spýtala sa.

Firenze študoval tú scénu, ktorú potiahol trochu viac dozadu a posunul. Do výhľadu prišiel podivne tvarovaný padnutý kmeň. Firenze prikývol.

"To miesto poznám."

Hermiona sa pokúsila upokojiť ten výskok nádeje pri jeho slovách.

"Môžeš nás tam vziať?"

"Nie. Ale môžem vám povedať, kde to je."

ooOoo

Červochvosta zrejme čakanie nudilo. Otočil sa, aby sa pozrel na Draca a vytiahol oba prútiky. Jeho prasačie očká švihli od Draca smerom k metle.

"Dovoľ, aby som ti dal ochutnať to, čo ti urobí Temný pán," povedal Červochvost a zachichotal sa. Draco sa pripravil na to, čo vedel, že príde, ale nebol v tom žiaden rozdiel. Počas krátkych prestávok medzi mučivou bolesťou uvažoval, či nie je v poslednej dobe cruciovaný príliš často.

Červochvost si zjavne jeho mučenie vychutnával, pretože v ňom pokračoval, až kým Draco neležal ako bez kostí v rozvírenom blate, príliš slabý, aby vôbec kládol nejaký odpor. Jeho telo sa triaslo druhotnými účinkami mučenia.

Pettigrew dychčal únavou z toho, že na Draca vrhal kliatbu za kliatbou. Utrel si rukou čelo a kráčal vpred, až kým sa zhora nepozeral na Dracove vyčerpané telo.

"Už nie si taký fešný, čo?" uškrnul sa. Zdvihol zavalitú nohu, aby dupol na Draca, ale Malfoy ten pohyb očakával a rýchlo sa odvalil vpred, čím vrazil Červochvostovi do druhej nohy. Vyvedený z rovnováhy sa Červochvost roztiahol cez Draca, ktorý zajačal: "_Accio _prútik!"

Bol to zložitý manéver s rukami za chrbtom, ale Dracova prirodzená obratnosť mu veľmi dobre poslúžila. Prútik mu vletel do zviazaných rúk a on sa rýchlo pretočil, kým sa Červochvost prevalil a snažil sa namieriť na Draca svoj prútik. Malfoyove kúzlo zasiahlo Červochvosta ako prvé. _Stupefy_ okamžite nasledoval _Petrificus Totalus_ a Pettigrew zostal ležať v stuhnutom stave paniky.

Draco si odčaroval povrazy na rukách a nohách a neisto sa postavil. Jeho vlastná slabosť ho rozrušila, ale bol odhodlaný neodhaliť ju Pettigrewovi. K jeho zhnuseniu Červochvostova strieborná ruka habkala a zvíjala sa po zemi, zjavne odolná voči Dracovým kúzlam. Draco položil obutú nohu na Červochvostovu druhú ruku a vypáčil mu z tej nehybnej ruky hnedý prútik.

"Mal by som ti preraziť hlavu," zavrčal Draco a chvíľu skutočne pátral po dostatočne vhodnom kameni, aby vykonal tú prácu. Zastavilo ho jedine pomyslenie na to, že by sa to Hermione nepáčilo.

Namiesto toho zdvihol Pettigrewov prútik, zovrel ho oboma rukami a čisto pukol vo dvoje. Odhodil kúsky nabok a spokojne sa na Červochvosta uškrnul.

"Veľa šťastia, keď ho použiješ na to, aby si ním ešte niekoho mučil," povedal Draco. Utrel si špinu z tváre a pokúsil sa vytriasť hlinu zo svojich vlasov. Bože, ako neznášal byť špinavý.

Draco sa znova otočil k Červochvostovi a vyčaroval povrazy. Ovinul ich, ako pri balzamovaní, okolo jeho tela a zakryl ho úplne od krku po päty.

"S kým sa tu máš stretnúť, Peter?" spýtal sa Draco. "Uvoľním ťa z toho kúzla, aby si sa mohol so mnou porozprávať. Buď zostaneš tam, kde si alebo ťa na mieste usmažím."

Zrušil Absolútne znecitlivenie (cz: Úplne spoutání) a Pettigrew na neho žmurkal po dobu medzi dvoma tlkotmi srdca a potom zmizol. Draco sa usmial, keď potkan vyskočil z teraz voľných povrazov - rovno do magickej klietky, ktorú Draco vyčaroval. Malfoy obdivoval žiariace modré mreže, ktoré uzavreli šialeného animága. Zatsskal, ako keby bol sklamaný.

"Predvídateľný až do konca, há, Červochvost? Samozrejme, tieto mreže nevydržia večne, však? Potrebujeme niečo trvalejšie." Švihol prútikom a vyčaroval malú železnú prepravnú klietku. Odlevitoval žiariacu klietku a vmanévroval ju do magickej schránky, ktorú potom uzamkol kovovou zámkou. Modré mreže zmizli, zanechajúc Petra elegantne lapeného v malej kovovej klietke.

"Aby si vedel, Peter, v tom krátkom čase, čo ste ma držali ako väzňa v mojom vlastnom dome," vysvetľoval Draco, "som mal veľa času flákať sa a premýšľať. Časť z toho času som venoval tomu, ako lapiť potkana ako si ty. Trvalo mi skoro týždeň, než som zdokonalil túto malú magickú klietku. Pôsobivé, však?" Zdvihol kovovú schránku za rúčku a nakukol na pištiaceho potkana. "Samozrejme, _túto _klietku som mal vo svojej izbe a len čakala, aby bola očarovaná. Keby si sa teraz zmenil späť, Červochvost, bola by z teba veľmi stlačená kocka mäsa."

Pustil klietku a usmial sa nad zakňučaním potkana, keď to zacítil. Draco prešiel dopredu, aby zdvihol svoju metlu. Zaplavila ho vlna závrate pri tom pohybe a ruky sa mu triasli, keď sa oprel o násadu metly. Bol na smrť unavený a bolo mu jasné, že si netrúfne odmiestniť sa. Nemal na to dosť energie. Rozhliadol sa cez hustnúcu tmu a prial si, aby do pekla vedel, kde je. Bez ohľadu na to bol čas ísť.

Draco stuhol, keď za ním zaznel šušťavý zvuk. Otočil sa s kúzlom na perách, ale novoprišelec bol rýchlejší. Dracov prútik mu odplachtil z ruky do blízkeho krovia. Draco prehltol, keď si uvedomil, že Červochvosta sa vôbec nebál. Teraz cítil skutočný strach, keď hľadel do žltých očí Fenrira Greybacka. Vlkolak podišiel k Dracovi a priložil mu špičku prútika pod bradu.

"No, no, no. Stratené malfoyovské šteňa," zavrčal Fenrir. "Vyzeráš oveľa menej mŕtvy, než sa očakávalo. Tiež inak, ale si rozkošný." Greybackove oči skĺzli k železnej klietke. Opustil Draca a prešiel ku klietke, hoci stále držal prútik namierený na Draca, ktorý sa bránil nutkaniu povolať do vzduchu svoju metlu. Greyback bol príliš rýchly - jednoducho by odpálil Draca skôr, než by sa dostal do výšky desiatich stôp. Fenrir zdvihol Červochvostovu klietku a potom ju s bolestivým sykotom pustil. Strelil pohľadom po Dracovi.

"Železo? To je poriadne hnusné, Draco." Prikrčil sa a nakukol cez mreže na Petra. "Si to ty, Červochvost? Dal si sa uloviť malým chlapcom?" Kruto sa zasmial. "Vypustil by som ťa, ale radšej by som mal zistiť, prečo si tam dnu. S Dracom si trošičku pokecáme. Však, Draco?"

Jedným rýchlym pohybom si Draco privolal svoj prútik a pokúsil sa odmiestniť, ale bol znehybnený v okamihu, keď sa prútik dotkol jeho ruky.

Greyback sa privliekol späť a vytrhol prútik z Dracovej bezmocnej ruky. Ležérne ho prehodil cez plece. "Nie, ešte nesmieš odísť, sústočko. Ešte nie." Jeho hlas bol sykavým šepotom a oči mu žiarili šialeným vzrušením. Draco cítil, ako ním pomaly prechádza panika a pokúsil sa uvoľniť. Bude potrebovať každú logickú myšlienku, ktorú má, aby sa z tohto dostal živý. Fenrir uvoľnil kúzlo, ale Draco stál vzdorne na mieste.

"Kde si bol, Draco? Tvoji rodičia boli takí znepokojení." Tón hlasu mal príjemný a konverzačný. "Čo tu robíš? A prečo je Červochvost zavretý v tej malej kovovej schránke? Zrádzaš Temného pána? Vážne dokážeš byť taký hlúpy?"

Draco mlčal, kým jeho myseľ hľadala akúkoľvek pravdepodobnú lož, ktorá by mu získala nejaký čas. Metlu mal stále zovretú v ľavej ruke. Keby sa len Fenrir odsunul. Bolo to asi zbytočné, ale bude sa musieť pokúsiť odletieť.

Až na to, že Fenrir sa posunul ešte bližšie. Jeho pery sa roztvorili nad jeho zlomyseľne ostrými zubami. Draca skoro natiahlo zo smradľavého dychu toho vlkolaka - zapáchal po hnijúcom mäse a krvi.

"Tá všadeprítomná malfoyovská pýcha. Ľadovo chladný a nadutý, presne tak ako tvoji rodičia, všakže Draco? Dobre, chlapče, už som veľmi dlho chcel rozbiť to tvoje ľadové správanie. Áno, vieš, že som ťa sledoval, že, Draco?" Greybackova tvár bola skoro pritlačená na tú Dracovu a jeho pery sa pohli bližšie k Dracovmu uchu, keď zašepkal: "Nemôžem sa dočkať, až ťa zlomím. Než s tebou skoncujem, budeš ma prosiť o milosrdenstvo."

Dracovi po chrbte prešiel mráz a strach, ktorý na dôvažok k jeho vyčerpaniu spôsobil, že sa trochu striasol. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a siahol do posledných zvyškov svojej vôle, aby si udržal kontrolu. Keby dal najavo nejakú známku slabosti, Greyback by ho roztrhal ako balík slamy.

Greyback sa zachichotal. "Chceš poznať tú zábavnú časť?" dodal, stále mrmlal do Dracovho ucha. "Dokonca ani nemusím použiť mágiu."

Fenrir sa rýchlo presunul a Draco pocítil vlkolakov jazyk, horúci a vlhký, pohladiť jeho kľúčnu kosť. Pomaly kĺzal nahor Dracovým krkom a nasledoval jeho krčnú žilu do priehlbiny pod jeho uchom. Draco zatvoril oči a neovládateľne sa zachvel. Fenrir sa nad jeho reakciou zachichotal a Draco vycítil Fenrirove ostré zuby na svojom ušnom lalôčiku.

Zachvátený hrôzou jednal Draco v čistom reflexe. Zovrel metlu oboma rukami a zdvihol ju všetkou svojou silou. Uhol bol úplne mimo a nemal žiadnu páku, ale koniec metly zachytil Greybacka prudko na spánku. Vlkolak zavrčal a trochu sa napriamil na nohách, dosť na to, aby Draco tento pohyb nasledoval švihnutím svojej metly. Koniec štetiniek udrel Fenrira do tváre.

Draco okamžite povolal metlu do vzduchu, ale vlkolak bol rýchly ako blesk. Malfoyove nohy sa ledva odlepili od zeme, keď sa Fenrirove pazúry zakvačili o jeho pás a surovo ho prirazili k zemi. Dracova hlava treskla o zem a na chvíľu bol omámený.

Greyback schmatol metlu a hodil ju na druhú stranu čistinky. Kľačal a prezeral si Draca. Ani zďaleka nebol nahnevaný, v skutočnosti sa potešene smial.

"Bál som sa, že mi to príliš uľahčíš, ale ty si pravý Malfoy, však? Budeš bojovať do posledného dychu." Draco miesto odpovede zazeral, hoci mal hrôzostrašnú obavu, že jeho posledný výdych príde skôr než neskôr.

Greyback na neho zrazu skočil a pritlačil ho k zemi. Draco mohol pod váhou vlkolaka na svojej hrudi sotva dýchať. Obe jeho zápästia zvierali Fenrirove ruky, hoci v jednej mal Greyback stále svoj prútik. Jeho koniec sa bolestivo zarýval Dracavi do mäsa. Skrútil ruku, aby sa pokúsil ten prútik dočiahnuť, ale Fenrir ju zvieral dovtedy, kým Draco necítil, ako mu kostičky v zápästí o seba škrú. Trhol sebou.

"Mám s tebou plány, Malfoy," zamrmlal Greyback a zubami cvakol po Dracovej čeľusti, nie dosť silno na to, aby sa mu spustila krv. "Nemaj obavy, na môj vkus si trochu starý. Dnes ťa len trošička skrvavím. Len natoľko, aby som ťa ochutnal." Vlkolak skĺzol svojimi hrubými perami po Dracovom krku. Otvoril ústa dokorán a Draco na svojom tele pocítil ostré zuby. Greyback slabo zahryzol, potom silnejšie, trochu nasal a ochutnával Draca jazykom. Draco sa ho pokúsil striasť, ale držal ho príliš tuho - mohol sa ledva pohnúť. Prekvapujúco sa tie zuby uvoľnili.

"Jeden týždeň, Draco. Vieš, čo sa stane o jeden týždeň?" Zamrmlal mu voči hrdlu Fenrir.

Draco vedel.

"Spln," spokojne povedal Fenrir. Trochu sa zdvihol, aby sa pozrel Dracovi do očí. Vlkolak v úsmeve vyceril svoje strašidelné zuby. "Čierne vlasy sa ti hodia. Vyzeráš temnejšie a zlovestnejšie. Si prakticky dokonalý."

Draco skoro zabudol dýchať. Fenrirov hlas bol hlboký a sprisahanecký, pravdepodobne preto, aby ho Červochvostove ostré uši nepočuli.

"Už ti to došlo, Draco? Si bystrý mládenec. Vezmem ťa so sebou. Ukryjem ťa niekde, kde ťa nikto nenájde. Na sedem... krátkych... dní. Hodí sa, že si všetci myslia, že si mŕtvy. Červochvost si už dávno koleduje o malú nehodu, teraz, keď si ho tak pekne zavrel do klietky. Nebude hovoriť. A potom, na budúci piatok, sa staneš takým ako _ja_." Hodil hlavou dozadu a zákerne sa rozosmial.

Vlkolakom.


	33. 33 kapitola  Vypožičané šťastie

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/33/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola tridsiata tretia - Vypožičané šťastie**

Hermionu s Harrym zastavili, keď utekali z Firenzeho miestnosti. Hermionine srdce pokleslo, ale v tej sekunde, keď Harry narazil na Aberfortha, vedela, že sú v maléri. Nanešťastie čelili hrôzu naháňajúcej skupine: Rufus Scrimgeour, McGonagallová, Moody, Percy Weasley a Jack Williamson.

"Vidíte?" povedala McGonagallová po šokovanom pohľade na Harryho zmenený vzhľad. "Tu máte pána Pottera. Jeho opatrovníci navrhli, aby zostal s Hermionou, ktorá tu počas prázdnin niečo skúma. Ja za ňu ručím." Harry sa pozrel na Hermionu, ktorá žasla nad McGonagallovej schopnosťou klamať až sa hory zelenajú.

Scrimgeourova sánka sa hýbala a zjavne bol osobne urazený Harryho platinovými vlasmi.

"Podliehame módnym výstrelkom, Potter? Myslel som si, že zo všetkých ľudí sa práve vy budete správať zodpovednejšie."

Harry pokrčil plecami. "A ja som si myslel, že vy a ministerstvo máte Voldemorta pod kontrolou. Mňa vôbec nepotrebujte, správne? Tak mi napadlo, že sa pridám k nejakej kapele alebo také niečo."

Jack si posmešne odfrkol, čo zamaskoval potláčaným kašľom. Hermiona nemala trpezlivosť na slovné šarvátky, keď Draca v lese mučili.

"Pani profesorka, musím s vami hovoriť. Je to veľmi naliehavé," potichu povedala, keď sa nenápadne presunula vedľa McGonagallovej.

"Prečo ste boli dnes u Svätého Munga?" dožadoval sa Scrimgeour "A kto bol s vami?"

"Bol som navštíviť priateľa," vyprskol Harry. "Aby som pravdu povedal, nevedel som, že predtým, než navštívim nemocnicu, potrebujem povolenie od ministerstva. Postarám sa, aby som si svoje ďalšie zranenie naplánoval."

"Ako sa takto opovažuješ rozprávať s ministrom? Nebuď drzý, Potter, len sa ti snažíme pomôcť," ozval sa nesúhlasne Percy.

"Naozaj nepovažujem za nevyhnutné, aby ma ministerstvo sledovalo," zavrčal Harry.

"Pani profesorka, prosím," žadonila Hermiona. McGonagallová jej venovala tvrdý pohľad, zrejme stále nahnevaná kvôli Harryho odchodu. Hermiona, keď si uvedomila, že bude trvať celú večnosť, než sa od tej skupiny oddelia, sa zrazu chytila rukou za brucho.

"Nie je mi veľmi dobre," trasľavo prehovorila. Vypálila po schodoch, v duchu poslala ospravedlnenie Harrymu za to, že ho opúšťa a súčasne sa pokúšala vymyslieť spôsob, ako vyslobodiť aj jeho. Bežala celú cestu do spoločenskej miestnosti a musela zadýchaná zastaviť, kým si zvierala bok, v ktorom ju pichalo. Čarodejnícky svet vážne hrozne potrebuje výťahy.

Preletela dierou v portréte a vbehla rovno do rozvášnenej Weasleyovskej diskusie, ktorá zahŕňala Ginny, Rona a dvojčatá. Ron vyskočil na nohy.

"Kde si do pekla celý deň bola?" dožadoval sa.

"Malfoya zajal Červochvost," ťažko dýchala, stále sa držala za bok. "Je v lese. Musíme sa k nemu dostať skôr, než ho Peter vezme k Voldemortovi!" Nikto z Weasleyovcov sa nepohol. Zamračila sa na nich.

"Harryho zastavil Rufus Scrimgeour a Percy v Prednej hale. Neviem, ako ho odtiaľ dostať, ak ho už neposadili za mreže za to, že kričal na ministra."

Dvojčatá vyskočili na nohy.

"Zachrániť Harryho? To zvládneme."

"Jedno odvrátenie pozornosti na obzore, poďme na to."

"Povedzte Harrymu, že sa s ním stretnem pri Hagridovej chatrči," povedala.

Vybehla po schodoch do chlapčenskej spálne, berúc ich po dvoch, a schmatla Harryho metlu. Ruka sa jej triasla, keď kráčala ku stále otvorenému oknu.

"Čo robíš?" zajačal Ron, keď vošiel do izby za ňou.

"Vážne nezvažuješ, že vyletíš von z okna, že nie?" dodala Ginny. "Na Harryho metle?"

"Ach, áno, zvažujem," potichu odvetila Hermiona.

"Ale ty nevieš lietať," protestoval Ron.

"Som predsa _čarodejnica_! Samozrejme, že viem lietať!"

"Ale si v tom príšerná," povedala Ginny.

"To je mi jedno. Červochvost má Draca v lese a mučí ho _Cruciatom_. Musím mu pomôcť."

"Tak už je to _Draco_?" vyprskol Ron. "Chvalabohu, že sme sa ho zbavili!"

Hermiona sa k nemu prudko otočila. "Ako si niečo také môžeš vôbec myslieť, Ron? Kto si? Ak je toto tvoj názor, potom nie si lepší než... než smrťožrúti!"

Ronova čeľusť zúrilo pracovala, ale bola to Ginny, ktorá sa zatvárila ľútostivo.

"Poďme," povedala a zobrala Hermione Harryho metlu. "Ja s tebou zletím dole."

Hermiona nasadla za Ginny. Vyleteli z okna a rýchlo zaleteli k Hagridovej chatrči. Ron zletel dole a pristál vedľa nich. Vrhol na ňu ospravedlňujúci pohľad, ale ona mu ešte nebola pripravená tak rýchlo odpustiť. Zdalo sa, že to trvalo celú večnosť, kým Harry vybehol z hlavných dverí, nasledovaný Tonksovou a Lupinom. Hermiona zastonala, pretože sa obávala ďalšieho zdržania.

Harry prijal svoju metlu od Ginny a usmial sa od ucha k uchu, keď si prezerala jeho blonďavé vlasy. Potiahol sa za ne dôverne známym gestom.

"Pekné, čo?"

Ginny pokrútila hlavou, ale smutne sa usmiala.

"V skutočnosti nie."

"Radšej by sme si mali švihnúť," prerušil ich Lupin. Hermiona na neho zažmurkala. "Tonksová mi povedala, že zajali Draca. Harry vravel, že viete, kde je."

"Firenze nám to povedal. Nemôže sa vrátiť do lesa, inak by ho kentauri zabili, ale spoznal to miesto a povedal nám, ako sa tam dostať," prehovorila Hermiona.

"Dúfajme, že ani my nenarazíme na kentaurov," poznamenala Tonksová.

"Alebo na pavúkov," dodal Ron s pokrčením pliec.

Lupin s Tonksovou si privolali vlastné metly. Hermiona okamžite zaujala miesto za Harrym. V tejto chvíli neverila Ronovi, že by ju vzal hocikam do blízkosti Draca. Mocne zovrela Harryho pás. Ginny pokrútila hlavou, ale rýchlo sa presunula, aby sa posadila za Rona.

"Poďme," povedala Ginny. Šestica ľudí odštartovala ponad les.

"Draco, vydrž," mlčky prosila Hermiona.

ooOoo

Draco bol unavený. Pri poslednom pokuse o únik použil posledné rezervy svojej sily a teraz sa chcel jedine poddať a upadnúť do bezvedomia. Sedem dní je dlhý čas; možno medzitým nájde spôsob, ako uniknúť. Skôr než ho Greyback premení na vlkolaka. Nemohol dovoliť, aby sa to stalo.

Draco mal zatvorené oči a ležal dokonale ochabnuto, neochotný dlhšie sa pozerať na Greybackovu chlípnu tvár. Prial si, aby ten vlkolak z neho zliezol - zisťoval, že má mimoriadne veľké problémy s dýchaním.

Fenrirova ľavá ruka pustila Dracovu pravú. Malfoyova ľavá ruka bola studená a znecitlivená od Greybackovho prútika a železného zovretia, ktoré mu prerušilo obeh krvi. Cítil, ako vlkolak zovrel golier jeho šedej košele a brutálne ju roztrhol. Gombíky odskákali a odhalila sa Dracova hruď.

_Toto nebude dobré_, ponuro si pomyslel Draco. Krucinál, čo by v tejto situácii urobil Chlapec, ktorý prežil? Asi by vyčaroval nejaké zázračné riešenie pri jeho nekonečnom chrabromilskom šťastí. Potreboval si kúsok toho šťastia vypožičať.

O chvíľu neskôr vtiahol do seba mučivý nádych, keď sa Fenrirove ostré tesáky zahryzli do jeho tela v blízkosti priehlbiny jeho pravého ramena. Tu bolesť nekončila - Greyback ťahal svoje zuby uhlopriečne cez Dracovu hruď a zanechával cestičku z rozorvaného mäsa. Zastal na Dracovej bránici a začal si tou krvavou ranou prelízavať cestu naspať, jazykom chlípuc krv.

Dracova pravá ruka sa nenápadne pohybovala, až kým sa končekmi prstov nedotýkal hladkého dreva Fenrirovho prútika. Vlkolak bol príliš sústredený na svoju ohavnú úlohu, aby si to všimol skôr, než Draco neprehovoril.

"_Serpensortia_," potichu povedal Malfoy. Fenrirova hlava vyletela prekvapene dohora. Ústa mal hrozivo červené. Skôr než stihol zažmurkať, vrhol sa na jeho tvár obrovský had. Zaťal svoje tesáky do jedného obočia a vlkolak sa s výkrikom hodil dozadu.

V okamihu, keď sa zbavil Greybackovej váhy, sa Draco malátne prevalil a privolal si svoj prútik. Vlkolak v spŕške krvi odtrhol hada zo svojej tváre. Vražedne sa žltými očami na Draca pozrel práve v okamihu, keď prútik vrazil do Malfoyovej natiahnutej ruky.

"_Expelliarmus_!" obaja vykríkli v tom istom okamihu, ale Dracov výkrik bol zrodený zo zúfalstva a bol o trošičku rýchlejší. Fenrirovi vyletel prútik z ruky. Dracovo ďalšie kúzlo treslo vlkolaka chrbtom o strom a tretie ho znehybnilo. Vlkolak nehybne narazil na zem a nepohol sa.

Draco si zhlboka vzdychol a oprel si tvár o zem, príliš vyčerpaný, aby vôbec cítil úľavu. Po hrudi mu stekala krv. Vedel, že musí vstať a vybaviť si to s Greybackom trvalejšie. Zviazať ho, alebo ho zabiť, alebo niečo. Len si potreboval na chvíľočku odpočinúť. Zatvoril oči.

ooOoo

Začul výkrik a rozhodoval sa, či otvoriť oči, pretože predpokladal, že to môže byť jedine ďalšia vlna hrôzy, ktorá na neho prichádza zaútočiť - Greybackovi kamoši alebo Červochvostova posila.

Zrazu ho za plecia potiahli dohora a objali vo vrelom objatí, ktoré spôsobilo, že rana na jeho hrudi vzplanula obnovenou bolesťou.

"Ach, Draco, vďakabohu, si nažive," dýchal mu do ucha hlas Hermiony Grangerovej. Omámene sa usmial. Ako ho do pekla našla? Napokon otvoril oči a uvidel nad sebou stáť Harryho Pottera. Za Potterom stáli dvaja Weasleyovci, Lupin a to ružovovlasé dievča z Rádu. Lupin sa vznášal nad Greybackom a Ružovka držala svoj prútik pripravený, aby mohla vypáliť na vlkolaka. Ginny Weasleyová stála za Harrym, bez výrazu, ale Ronov pohľad bol ľadový. Weasleyovci si asi priali, aby ho bol Fenrir zožral.

Draco si dovolil na chvíľu sa rozplynúť v Hermioninom objatí, kým vpíjal jej vôňu a vnímal ju, len napriek Ronovi. Stiahla sa a držala ho jednou rukou za plece, kým druhou mu utierala špinu a smeti z tváre. Tričko už mala červené od jeho krvi.

"Čo ti tak dlho trvalo, Potter?" otrávene prehovoril Draco. Harry pokrčil plecami.

"Museli sme si hodiť mincou. Hlava, zachránime Malfoya; rub, necháme Malfoya zhniť."

"Mám šťastie, že to bola hlava, čo?" Mykol palcom. "Červochvost je tamto v klietke."

Jeho oči sa po prvý raz stretli s Hermioninými a pri tom výraze v jej hnedých očiach, ktoré žiarili nepreliatymi slzami, pocítil podivný nával emócie.

"Vyzeráš hrozne," potichu povedala.

Draco sa zamračil. "Myslel som, že sa ti moje čierne vlasy budú páčiť... Sú veľmi... Harry Potterovské, nemyslíš?"

"Mám na mysli, že si zaliaty krvou a vyzeráš ako polovičná mŕtvola. Musíme ťa dostať do nemocnice."

"Nemôžeme," ozval sa Harry. "V tomto stave sa nesmie premiestňovať. Posledné premiestnenie ho skoro zabilo. Musíme ho na Rokfort vziať my."

Draco sa zaškeril. "Som v poriadku, Potter." Pokúsil sa dostať sa na nohy, ale zistil, že nemá dosť energie, keď všetko začalo černieť. Hermiona ho rýchlo pritlačila nazad.

"Nehýb sa!" prikázala mu.

Lupin podišiel k nim. "Ty si zajal dvoch smrťožrútov? Zase? Zjavne sa k tebe hrnú zakaždým, čo opustíš Rokfort. Priťahuješ ich?"

Draco sa krátko zasmial a trhol bradou smerom k Greybackovi. "No, tamtoho som priťahoval určite."

"Vypadnime odtiaľto, kým pritiahne ďalších," povedalo to ružovovlasé dievča. Držala klietku s Červochvostom.

"Vezmem Malfoya," povedal Potter a kľakol si vedľa Draca, ktorý sa ho pokúsil odmávnuť preč.

"Na to zabudni, Potter. Dokážem ísť na vlastnej metle."

"Až kým neodpadneš a nezabiješ sa pri páde. Preskoč to chvastanie, inak ťa jednoducho omráčim."

Harry zdvihol Draca, ktorý by nepriznal ani pri mučení, že je rád, že mu túto záležitosť vzali z rúk. Nebol si celkom istý, či by dokázal letieť sám. Oprel si hlavu o Harryho plece a dramaticky si vzdychol.

"Chcel si ma objať po celý deň, však, Potter?"

"Vieš, kam si môžeš strčiť tie svoje poznámky, Malfoy," zavrčal Harry.

Potter prekročil svoju metlu a o chvíľu sa už vznášali vo vzduchu. Harry nezmenil svoje držanie Draca. Potter bol jediným človekom, o ktorom Draco vedel, že to dokáže zvládnuť - lietať bez držania.

Čoskoro už leteli ponad stromy. Niekde počas cesty Draco podľahol temnote, chránený vedomím, že chrabromilský zlatý chlapec by ho nikdy nepustil.

Hermiona rýchlo nasadla za Rona, keď Harry a Draco odštartovali. Ginny sa zdvihla do vzduchu na Dracovej metle. Tonksová niesla Červochvostovu klietku a Lupin levitoval zviazaného a bezvedomého Greybacka pod svojou metlou.

ooOoo

Hermiona si žula peru obavami. Dúfala, že sa dostali k Dracovi včas. Bol biely ako duch a taký ochabnutý v jej náručí, že sa bála, že prišli neskoro. Košeľu mal presiaknutú krvou. Spomenula si na stretnutie Billa Weasleyho s Greybackom - tie rany boli príliš zákerné, aby sa zavreli. A na Rokforte nebola madam Pomfreyová. Bývala cez leto v Londýne a vypomáhala u Sv. Munga. Budú ju musieť priviesť.

S tou myšlienkou pustila jednou rukou Rona a vrhla Patronusa, ktorý upaľoval k Rokfortu. Len čo to kúzlo vystrelilo z jej prútika, Ron prekvapene zajačal, Hermiona vykríkla a reflexívne ho schmatla, keď metla klesla o niekoľko metrov.

"Do pekla, Hermiona!" zajačal Ron cez uháňajúci vietor. "Varuj človeka skôr, než také niečo urobíš!" Metla sa pomaly vyštverala do svojej bývalej pozície.

"Prepáč! Poslala som odkaz McGonagallke."

Keď sa dostali na Rokfort, Harry bol už dnu. Nasledovala ho Ginny, ktorá niesla ich metly. V okamihu, keď sa Ron dotkol zeme, Hermiona zoskočila a vypálila, ignorujúc Ronove protestné výkriky.

Obehla Ginny a dostihla Harryho na schodoch.

"Odpadol," vysvetľoval Harry. Hermiona uháňala popredu na nemocničné oddelenie, aby pripravila posteľ. Harry jemne Draca položil a Hermiona vyzliekla Malfoyovi skrvavenú košeľu.

Pod čiernymi vlasmi bola Dracova tvár skoro taká biela ako vankúš pod jeho hlavou. Harry na ňu otočil znepokojené oči.

"Už predtým stratil veľa krvi. Neviem, ako veľa mu jej ešte ostalo."

Hermiona privolala hrubé obväzy z blízkej skrinky a pritlačila ich na Dracovu hruď. Modlila sa, aby sa McGonagallová s madam Pomfreyovou ponáhľala. Ron s Ginny sa posadili na vedľajšiu posteľ a mlčky sledovali, ako látka rýchlo nasakuje Dracovou krvou.

"Nezráža sa to," zašepkala Hermiona. "Ako vyliečili Billa? Prečo som nedávala lepší pozor?"

"Je to vážne pokročilá liečiaca mágia, Hermiona. Nemyslím, že by si ju zvládla."

Zrazu cez dvere vpadlo dnu niečo červeno-zlaté a raz zakrúžilo po miestnosti predtým, než pristálo na konci Dracovej postele.

"Félix!" vydýchol Harry.

Fénix poskakoval na posteli dopredu, až kým nestál nad Dracom. Harry vzal obklady z Hermioniných rúk, aby odhalil Malfoyove otvorené zranenia. Félix naklonil hlavu a jeho slzy začali kvapkať na tie rany. K všeobecnému úžasu prestala krv tiecť a rany sa pomaly sami začali zašívať.

Hermiona v úľave zovrela ruky. Keď Félix skončil, privinula si ho do radostného objatia a pobozkala ho na jeho operenú hlavičku.

"Nádherný, nádherný vtáčik!" plakala. Félix na protest zamával krídlami a odletel preč v okamihu, keď ho pustila. Zmizol vo dverách a Hermiona sa užasnuto pozrela na Harryho.

"To je druhý raz, čo nám Félix pomohol. Myslíš, že mu Dumbledore povedal, aby nás strážil? Alebo Malfoya?"

Harry si vzdychol. "V tejto chvíli neviem, čo mohol Dumbledore urobiť. Zjavne mal pred nami kopec tajomstiev." Nemohla si nevšimnúť zatrpknutosť v Harryho hlase. Pokračoval. "Aspoň náš výlet bol úspešný, teda až do chvíle, čo uniesli Malfoya. Našli sme ten medailón. Zjavne sa ho Regulusovi podarilo zničiť skôr, než ho zabili."

"Aký medailón?" vyprskla Ginny. "Aký Regulus?"

Harry sa začervenal. Zjavne zabudol, že tu je. Hermiona opatrne umývala Dracove rany, ohromená, že z tých rán boli teraz malé červené linky, ktoré pravdepodobne vyblednú a budú sa zhodovať s jazvami po _Sectumsempre_, ktoré križovali jeho hruď opačným smerom. Hermionine oči sa stretli s Harryho a uškrnula sa.

"Možno by si sa s ňou chcel porozprávať, " poznamenala. Všimla si škaredé uhryznutie na Dracovom hrdle, ale našťastie koža nebola prerušená. Na ľavom zápästí mal strašnú modrinu a na pravom niekoľko menších modrín. Vyzeralo to, ako keby Greyback s Dracom brutálne zaobchádzal. Mal šťastie, že je nažive.

Po celý čas, čo sa starala o Draca, mohla na sebe vycítiť Ronov nahnevaný pohľad a bolo jej jasné, že sa schyľuje k ďalšej konfrontácii. Harry vstal a kývol na Ginny. Prešli do rohu miestnosti práve vtedy, keď sa prihnala dnu McGonagallová s madam Pomfreyovou.

Hermiona ukročila a dovolila im prezrieť Draca. Rýchlo vysvetlila, čo Félix urobil. Madam Pomfreyová preskúmala Draca a potom sa ponáhľala do svojej pracovne. Vrátila sa s množstvom elixírov.

"Stratil veľa krvi. Toto mu ju pomôže obnoviť, ale musí veľa odpočívať."

Nadvihla ho s McGonagallovej pomocou a nasilu mu naliala do hrdla dva elixíry. Potom sa otočila a mávla na nich zaháňajúcim gestom.

"Von! Už sa o neho postarám ja. Chvíľu nenastane v jeho stave žiadna zmena. Vďaka fénixovi to ale vyzerá, že je z najhoršieho vonku. Neskôr ho môžete navštíviť."

Hermiona si vzdychla a zamierila ku dverám. Ron ju nasledoval. Harry a Ginny sa vliekli za nimi. Pri dverách Hermiona zalapala po dychu, otočila sa a bežala nazad k Dracovi. Madam Pomfreyová mu práve vyzúvala topánky. Varovne sa na Hermionu pozrela.

"Toto je jeho," povedala a pretiahla si cez hlavu zapletenú šnúrku. Rýchlo ju prevliekla Dracovi cez hlavu, až kým galeón neležal na jeho hrudi. Chvíľku hladila jeho jemné čierne vlasy a nežne sa usmiala.

Vzdychla si a pripojila sa k Ronovi pri dverách, zanechajúc Draca v schopných rukách madam Pomfreyovej.


	34. 34 kapitola  Ranná návšteva

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/34/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola tridsiata štvrtá - Ranná návšteva**

Ako očakávala, Ron na ňu čakal. Vzdychla si, nechcela nič viac, než sa zvaliť do postele a bezcieľne zízať do stropu. Stres posledných dní si vyberal svoju daň.

"Musíme sa porozprávať," ozval sa Ron a potvrdil jej podozrenie.

"Kam chceš ísť?" rezignovane sa spýtala.

"Astronomická veža?"

Obľúbené miesto na hviezdy hľadiacich milencov a nádeje plných romantikov? Pomyslela si, že radšej nie.

"Ak ti to nevadí, dnes som sa už štverala po toľkých schodoch, že by mi to vystačilo na polovicu cesty na Eiger. Dala by som prednosť nižšie položeným miestam."

_PP: Eiger – hora vo Švajčiarsku. 3970 m._

Vzdychol si, ale prikývol.

"Učebňa Kúziel? Je prázdna. A možno ti budem môcť ukázať to bublinové kúzlo, čo vynašiel Fred s Georgeom."

Podvolila sa a na prízemie kráčali v nepríjemnom tichu. Keď boli v učebni, rýchlo prešla k oknám a zízala von na silnejúcu temnotu. Premýšľala, ako dlho bude trvať, kým sa Draco preberie. Ako keby jej myšlienky nakusli túto tému, Ron vybuchol: "Čo sa deje medzi tebou a Malfoyom?"

"Čo tým myslíš?" vyhýbavo sa spýtala. Vôbec sa jej nechcelo rozprávať o Dracovi, hlavne keď ešte nerozriešila vlastnú myseľ ohľadne tohto komplikovaného slizolinčana.

"Vieš, čo tým myslím. Krucinál, šialene si sa chcela za ním rozbehnúť a zachrániť ho. Odkedy si ho sem priviedla, ledva som ťa videl. Do pekla, bola si pripravená zletieť z chrabromilskej veže na Harryho metle, aby si šla za ním! Čo sa do čerta deje?"

"Nič sa ´nedeje´, ako si to nazval. Je to len tým, že v týchto posledných dňoch som videla inú stránku Malfoya a on ... neviem... odčinil svoje hriechy. Určite nedovolím, aby ho mučili, ak tomu viem zabrániť."

Jej výhovorka znela chabo dokonca aj jej vlastným ušiam. _Bola_ pripravená zletieť na Harryho metle z veže. Bola by šla do toho lesa sama, ak by bolo treba. Predstava, ako Greyback ničí Dracovo nádherné telo - striasla sa. Keby to bola videla v tom veštiacom bazéniku, asi by utekala rovno do lesa bez toho, že by počkala na Harryho, či sa obťažovala s nejakou metlou. Po tomto poznaní si povzdychla a oprela si čelo o sklo.

Do pekla. Možno sa nič ´nedialo´ medzi ňou a Malfoyom. Ale bolo možné, že _chcela_, aby sa dialo. Túžila byť práve teraz pri jeho boku, sedieť pri ňom a uhládzať mu vlasy z čela - buď strieborné alebo čierne. Chcela tam byť, keď sa jeho strhujúce šedé oči otvoria, aby zistila, či zažiaria tou istou zmyselnou žiarou, akú si pamätala...

"Počúvaš ma vôbec?" dožadoval sa Ron a ona si uvedomila, že jej položil nejakú otázku. Asi viac než len jednu. Odtlačila sa od okna a odkašľala si.

"Prepáč. Vravel si niečo?"

Prebodol ju pohľadom. "Práve si myslela na Malfoya?" vyprskol. Nedokázala zabrániť tomu, aby sa previnilo nezačervenala. Ron pokrútil zhnusene hlavou a rozhodil rukami.

"Prečo sa vôbec snažím?"

Otočil sa a vyrútil sa von. Na okamih sa pohla za ním, ale čo mohla na to povedať? Vzdychla si a prešla k stolu profesora Flitwicka. Našla brko a duchom neprítomná naň vrhla _Wingardium Leviosa_. Brko sa zdvihlo do vzduchu a ona si vzdychla, keď si spomenula na Ronov prvý pokus o toto kúzlo. Zaškerila sa. Býval strašne neobratný. A poriadne rozkošný s tým jeho výrazom zbitého psa.

Potom ju s Harrym zachránili pred trolom - ich prvé dobrodružstvo. Toľko ich potom bolo. Quirrell a Tom Riddle, a Sirius. Jazda na testraloch. Bitka so smrťožrútmi. Spoločne toho zvládli tak veľa, že to obyčajne vyzeralo, ako keby oni traja boli proti celému svetu. Premýšľala, prečo sa Ron o ňu nikdy nepokúsil, napriek početným príležitostiam. Myslievala si, že to bola prostá plachosť, ale teraz o tom pochybovala. Uvažovala, že možno Ron považoval za samozrejmé, že má množstvo času - že ona vždy bude nablízku čakať, kým nebude pripravený. Možno by bola. Kým neprišiel Draco.

Zrušila to kúzlo a perie sa znieslo znova na stôl. Vzdychla si. Možno Ronovi dlhovala šancu. Napokon, prešli za posledných šesť rokov niekoľkými druhmi pekla a každú minútu týchto rokov Malfoyom pohŕdala, až kým... čo? Pred šiestimi dňami? Naozaj by vymenila šesť rokov za šesť dní?

Vyšla von a skoro ju zvalila Tonksová. Keď sa obe vyrovnali, Tonksová povedala: "Prepáč."

"Kam sa tak ženieš?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Zháňam McGonagallovú. Nie sme si celkom istí, čo urobiť s Greybackom a Moody sa vyhráža, že ho po kúskoch roztrhá. Na rovinu, som v pokušení pozerať sa inam a nechať ho to urobiť, ale Remus..."

Hermiona prikývla.

"A Červochvost?"

"Stále je v klietke. Netrúfli sme si ho vypustiť. Okrem toho sme si nie celkom istí, ako otvoriť Malfoyovu zámku. Zjavne je šikovne vyčarovaná. Červochvost má šťastie, že Greyback Draca nezabil, inak by bol zavretý naveky."

Hermiona pokrčila plecami. "Hral potkana dvanásť rokov. Nemalo by mu ublížiť, keď bude zavretý ďalšie desaťročie alebo dve."

Tonksová nadvihla obočie nad zlobou v jej hlase, ale Hermione to bolo jedno. Peter Pettigrew bol zodpovedný za toľké.

"Moody ho chce mučiť, aby nám prezradil, kde je Veď-Vieš-Kto."

"Moody musí prestať jednať na základe čistých emócii a chvíľu premýšľať. Voldemort by to nikdy nedovolil. Som si istá, že do jeho mysle pre takýto prípad nastražil výbušné pasce. Kde ich držia?"

"V bifľomorských žalároch. Tie žaláre skutočne bývali väzením, než sa Rokfort stal školou. Bola hračka vrátiť ich do pôvodného stavu. Fenrir šalie ako pominutý. Musíme s ním niečo urobiť, než nastane spln. Nie som si istá, či ho zadrží jeho aktuálna klietka, keď sa premení."

Hermionu zamrazilo pri pomyslení na Greybacka v plnom vlkolačom režime pobehujúcom po chodbách Rokfortu.

"Musí existovať možnosť, ako ho ovládnuť. Preverím ju. Čo sa stalo so Scrimgeourom?"

Tonksová sa zachichotala.

"Podľa Jacka Weasleyovské dvojčatá zorganizovali skutočnú bitku na druhom poschodí, vrátane kričiacich žien, rinčania mečov, výbuchov a výkrikov o pomoc. Samozrejme, kým sa tam dostali, dvojčatá aj s ich mágiou boli preč - a tiež Harry Potter. Scrimgeoura šlo rozhodiť a sľúbil, že nariadi plné vyšetrovanie McGonagallovej schopnosti zostať riaditeľkou Rokfortu.

"Ach nie!"

Tonksová nad jej obavami iba mávla rukou.

"Nech si vyšetruje. Kto iný je lepšie kvalifikovaný? Môže robiť povyk, aký chce, ale nemyslím, že nájde niekoho, kto by sa čo i len opovážil dotknúť tejto pozície. Nie keď je vonku Veď-Vieš-Kto a po tom, čo sa stalo Dumbledorovi." Tonksová sa zrazu vyplašila. "Ach moja, mala som ju priviesť, že? Radšej pôjdem! Uvidíme sa neskôr, ´Miona!"

Tonksová znova pokračovala v uháňaní po schodoch a Hermiona ju nasledovala v ešte pomalšom tempe. Vošla do chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti, aby zistila, že Ron tam nie je a Harry s Ginny sú na gauči ponorení do vášnivého bozku.

Keď si ju všimli, trochu zahanbene sa oddelili, ale ona na nich neprítomne zamávala, keď pokračovala smerom ku schodom.

"Nenechajte sa rušiť. Len prechádzam. Pokračujte."

Unikla do svojej izby a posadila sa na okno. Mesiac začal vystupovať s jedným okrajom zastretým. Za sedem dní bude Lupin zamknutý pod upokojujúcim účinkom protivlkolačieho elixíru a Greyback bude trhať mreže svojej cely s nadľudskou silou. Hermiona by mala v knižnici hľadať riešenie, ale jednoducho bola v tejto chvíli príliš unavená.

Namiesto toho šla do postele a ráno sa prebudila zavčasu, skôr než úsvit začal farbiť oblohu. Posadila sa a rozhliadla sa po izbe. Ginnine vlasy sa rozsýpali po vankúši a dýchanie mala hlboké a vyrovnané.

Hermiona sa rýchlo obliekla a ťapkala dole schodmi. Prekvapilo ju, keď našla Harryho uvoľnene natiahnutého na gauči. Na chvíľu zalapala po dychu - pri tejto póze a týchto vlasoch - stále platinovo blonďavých - si naozaj pomyslela, že je Draco.

"Čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa, keď sa jej srdce upokojilo.

"Čakám na teba," odpovedal. "Ideme?"

"Kam?"

"Pozrieť Malfoya, samozrejme. Tam si mala namierené, nie?"

"Je to také očividné?"

Harry pokrčil plecami. "Na tom nezáleží." Postavil sa a rozvinul neviditeľný plášť. "Mohli by sme ho potrebovať, ak sa tam poneviera madam Pomfreyová, čo je ale v tejto hodine nepravdepodobné."

ooOoo

Chodby boli úplne tiché, rovnako ako boli ich kroky v teniskách, keď zostúpili do nemocničného oddelenia. Vošli a posadili sa na posteľ vedľa Malfoyovej. Hermiona sledovala, ako sa Dracovi pravidelne zdvíha a klesá hruď.

"Prečo nepoužili Félixa na Billa Weasleyho?" spýtala sa Harryho.

"Možno použili."

Hermiona prikývla, keď si uvedomila, že sa nikdy nedozvedela detaily.

"Čo si povedal Ginny? O viteáloch?"

"Nič. Našiel som spôsob, ako ju umlčať."

Hermiona sa zachichotala. "Spomínam si. Vieš, že to nebude fungovať naveky?"

"Viem, ale dúfajme, že s nimi čoskoro skoncujeme a budem jej môcť povedať všetko." Harry zmĺkol a potom povedal: "Vieš, Malfoy sa ma spýtal, či som na teba niekedy myslel... ako na priateľku."

Hermiona sa na neho prekvapene pozrela. "Vy dvaja ste sa rozprávali o mne? Čo túto tému vyvolalo?"

"Vlastne sme sa rozprávali o Ronovi."

"A čo si povedal? Na Malfoyovu otázku."

"Povedal som nie. Že na mňa myslíš viac ako na brata."

Hermiona sa na neho zvedavo pozrela. V skutočnosti sa nikdy nezastavila, aby analyzovala svoje city k Harrymu. Teraz, keď sa ich pokúsila pomenovať... vôbec pre ňu nebol ako brat. Bol... skrátka Harry. Ak si to pripustila, asi ho mala rada viac než akéhokoľvek iného človeka, ktorého poznala. Nie v bratskom štýle, ale akosi hlbšie. Ale ani v romantickom význame. Harry jej pripadal nedotknuteľný. Čistý a neskazený. Nemyslela si, že mu nejaká žena niekedy bude rovná. Dokonca ani Ginny Weasleyová, hoci jej Hermiona priala veľa zdaru pri tom pokuse.

"Povedal mi, že by som ťa mal pobozkať a vzdať sa tých bratských citov."

Hermione skoro zabehlo.

"A čo si povedal?"

Harry sa pozeral na zem.

"Asi ma za to budeš nenávidieť... ale rozosmial som sa."

"Vďakabohu," uľavilo sa jej a tiež sa rozosmiala. Jeho oči strelili k jej.

"Nie si kvôli tomu naštvaná?"

"Samozrejme, že nie. Záleží mi na tebe viac než na nejakom bratovi, to som si istá, ale absolútne netúžim niekedy komplikovať náš vzťah na tamtú úroveň. Je dosť náročné musieť sa vyrovnať s Ronom."

"A sme späť pri Ronovi."

Vzdychla si. "Áno, Ron. Myslíš, že som k nemu nespravodlivá? Možno mu dlhujem šancu..."

"Myslím, že sa na to pozeráš nesprávne."

"Čo tým myslíš?"

"Čo myslíš, aký by bol tvoj vzťah s Ronom? Už si si ho predstavila ďalej než za držanie sa za ruky a bozkávanie?"

Pokrútila hlavou. "Vlastne nie. Predstavujem si, že bude pokojný a predvídateľný. Je tak veľmi ako pán Weasley. Možno bude protestovať a začne hádku, keď sa rozčúli, ale nakoniec viem, že pristúpi na čokoľvek, čo by som požadovala... Do pekla, viedla by som ho ako opečiatkovaného nosorožca a potom by som ho za to nenávidela."

"Ako to pani Weasleyová robí pánovi Weasleymu?" spýtal sa Harry.

"Áno. Občas je mu skôr ako matka než jeho manželka. Viem, že sa milujú, ale niekedy mám chuť pánom Weasleym zatriasť a spýtať sa ho, prečo sa jej nepostaví." Hermiona si vzdychla. "Nechcem byť taká xantipa."

"Potrebuješ niekoho, kto vie, čo chce."

Hermiona sa na neho zaksichtila a prikývla.

"Ron zjavne nikdy nevie, čo chce, až pokiaľ mu to nezačne unikať pomedzi prsty. Myslím, že dokonca vtedy to chce len reflexívne."

Pozrela sa na Dracovo spiace telo a okamžite rozoznala opak. Malfoy vždy zjavne vedel, čo chce a šiel po tom s cieľavedomým odhodlaním. Nikdy by sa nesklonil pred vôľou niekoho iného. Raz tak urobil s Voldemortom a rebeloval voči tomu tak vehementne, že ho to doviedlo k dohode s jeho najväčšími nepriateľmi.

Pozrela sa na Harryho a jej oči sa rozšírili prekvapením, keď jeho vlasy náhle stmavli a obnovili svoj prirodzený odtieň. Zaškeril sa a prešiel si rukou po čiernych vlasoch.

"Cítil som to. Povedal, že to vydrží dvanásť hodín. Je mi akosi ľúto, že sú preč."

Pokrútila hlavou. "Mne nie. Na rovinu, znepokojovali." Otočila sa k Dracovi, aby videla, že jeho vlasy žiaria v záblesku mesačného svitu, znova vrátené k svojej striebornej dokonalosti. "Niežeby bol s čiernymi vlasmi menší fešák."

"Samozrejme, že nie," odfrkol si Harry. "Ten blbec by bol pravdepodobne nádherný, aj keby bol plešatý ako vajce."

"Som rád, že si to uznal, Potter," sucho prehovoril Draco. "Zavriete si vy chrabromilčania niekedy ústa? Je prekliato ťažké trochu si pospať, keď tu vy dvaja furt kecáte."

Hermiona bola okamžite pri jeho boku. Prstami sa zľahka dotkla jeho pliec a pozrela sa mu do spola otvorených očí. Na perách mal ten svoj neznesiteľný úškrn a ona sa usmiala, keď si uvedomila, že jej dokonca chýbal. Premýšľala, ako dlho bol hore.

"Ako sa cítiš?" spýtala sa.

"Ako keby ma zmlátil psychopatický vlkolak a prebudil som sa z nádherného sna otravnými kecami. Spoznávam rokfortské nemocničné krídlo, keďže ma sem nesčítanekrát poslal... no jasné, to si bol ty, Potter... ale čo tu vy dvaja robíte?"

"Prišli sme ťa skontrolovať," vysvetľovala Hermiona.

"A dôvod, prečo to nemohlo počkať až do rána, je..."

"Madam Pomfreyová."

"Ach. Som si istý, že to nemalo nič spoločné s vašimi sklonmi vykrádať sa v divných hodinách."

"Musíme stále trénovať," vysvetľoval Harry. "Teraz nemôžeme nechať naše vykrádacie schopnosti zhrdzavieť, že nie?"

Malfoyovi myklo perami. "Myslím, že nie."

"Okrem toho som ti chcel položiť jednu otázku."

"A pozrime sa, tu je skutočný dôvod tvojej návštevy."

"Samozrejme. Vari si nemyslíš, že som sa zaujímal o tvoje zdravie, či hej?"

"V poslednej dobe ma dosť objímaš. Myslel som, že ti tvoje srdce zláskavelo viac, než sa žiadalo."

"Nechali by ste toho vy dvaja?" vyprskla Hermiona, čím prerušila Harryho odseknutie.

"Fajn. Malfoy, povedal si, že si našiel ten dom, kde Regulusa zabili, pretože si si ´spomenul na tú historku´. Bolo v tom príbehu ešte niečo ďalšie?" spýtal sa Harry.

Draco sa opatrne posadil a Hermiona mu rýchlo nadvihla vankúše, aby mu poskytovali lepšie pohodlie. Jeho strieborné oči ju pobavene sledovali.

"Vďaka, Grangerová. Niekomu budeš robiť vynikajúcu konkubínu."

Zazrela na neho a strnulo sa šla posadiť späť k Harrymu, ktorý sa na ňu posmešne uškŕňal. Vážne fantazírovala o tejto šialenej kreatúre? Aspoň ju Malfoy vždy dokázal priviesť späť k zdrvujúcej realite niekoľkými vybranými slovami.

"Čo chceš vedieť?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Kto zabil Regulusa Blacka?"

"Podľa mojej matky za ním poslali trojicu smrťožrútov. Magnusa Boleho, Adana Puceya... a Severusa Snapa. Len Snape sa vrátil. Regulus zjavne zabil Boleho a Puceya."

Harry prikývol. "Zaujímavé, že Snape bol jediný svedok, čo prežil."

"Že áno? Predpokladám, že je možné, že si s Regulusom pred ranou z milosti trochu pokecali o viteáloch."

"Čo by vysvetľovalo, ako sa o nich dozvedel Snape." Harry sa postavil. "Len som bol zvedavý. Mali by sme ťa nechať odpočívať."

"Potter?"

Harry sa zvrtol.

"Ten list od mojich rodičov... Zachytil si tú časť o tom, že Rokfort nie je bezpečný?" spýtal sa Draco. Hermionin pohľad zaletel k Harrymu. Draco ho nechal prečítať si ten list? Harry prikývol. Dracove oči sa zatvorili. "Musíš to zobrať do úvahy. A pýtať sa prečo Červochvost a Fenrir Greyback boli v lese, tak blízko. Nasaď na tú úlohu Grangerovú. Som si istý, že posledných dvadsať minút nebola v knižnici. Asi bude mať absťák."

"Je absolútne nevyhnutné, aby ste o mne hovorili, ako keby som tu nebola?"

Draco sa doširoka usmial.

Harry si vzdychol a vyrazil. Hermiona sa postavila a naklonila sa nad Draca. Počkala, až kým sa jeho oči na štrbinku neotvorili.

"Keď chceš, vieš liezť poriadne na nervy." Pritlačila svoje pery nežne na jeho. "Ale som veľmi rada, že si tu."

Nasledovala Harryho von.


	35. 35 kapitola  Mysľomisa, pergamen a spo

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/35/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola tridsiata piata - Mysľomisa, pergamen a spoločnosť**

Harry nebol dosť unavený na to, aby sa vrátil do postele a Hermiona bola zjavne po ich návšteve Draca rozrušená.

"S Malfoyom sa človek nikdy nenudí, však?" zľahka nadhodil Harry.

"Lezie poriadne na nervy, rozčuľuje a je nemožné ho pochopiť," vybuchla Hermiona. Harry zamyslene prikývol. Keby bola s ním, nikdy by si nemusela robiť starosti, že by mali pokojný, predvídateľný vzťah.

"Chceš ísť nahor a použiť mysľomisu, než sa McGonagallka prebudí?" spýtal sa. Hermiona prikývla a zakrátko sa ocitli pred nádobou. Harry vzal náhodnú fľaštičku a vlial ju dnu.

Na počudovanie sa táto spomienka odohrávala vonku, blízko jazera. Hermiona sa objavila vedľa Harryho. Duchom neprítomný Dumbledore vyčarovával hrste zrna a rozhadzoval ich po jazere, kde po tej lahôdke pažravo skákali kačky. Snape, samozrejme, stál vedľa neho.

"Prečo si mi tú prekliatu vec nepriniesol?" trpko prehovoril Snape. "Bolo od teba hlúpe zničiť ju sám. Máš šťastie, že som tú kliatbu dokázal zastaviť, než ti vzala celú ruku. Alebo horšie."

"Prestaneš ma sekýrovať ako kvočka?" netrpezlivo odvetil Dumbledore, hoci zdvihol odumierajúcu ruku a s úškľabkom sa na ňu pozrel. Harry si vyplašene uvedomil, že tá spomienka je z nedávnej doby - muselo to byť tesne po tom, čo Dumbledore zničil ten prsteň. "Uvedomujem si svoje chyby."

"Nie, v skutočnosti si myslím, že neuvedomuješ," so svojím zvyčajným úškrnom zareagoval Snape. "Nabudúce, keď budeš mať nutkanie plahočiť sa za nejakým viteálom, mal by si krucinál vziať niekoho so sebou. Ak neveríš _mne_, potom si zober toho svojho malého chrabromilského hrdinu. Nie je už dávno čas, aby si mu začal prezrádzať niektoré svoje tajomstvá? Ten fagan je už skoro plnoletý."

"Som si istý, že Harry by s tebou súhlasil."

"No, to by bolo po prvý raz, nie?" Snapove čierne oči zažiarili.

"Prečo tak veľmi toho chlapca nenávidíš?" unavene sa spýtal Dumbledore a potom zdvihol ruku, aby včas zastavil Snapovu odpoveď. "Nechaj tak. Nechcem sa zase hádať o Potterovcoch a čistokrvných a vnímaných krivdách. Myslel som, že tvoj názor po Siriusovi trochu zjemnel."

Snape prevrátil oči. "Nie pokiaľ ide o Pottera. Na rovinu, nechápem, prečo máš tak rád týchto chrabromilčanov. Teda okrem ich nemožného sklonu vrhať sa strmhlav do nebezpečenstva bez toho, aby sa na okamih zamysleli nad dôsledkami." Snape sa zadíval na Dumbledorovu ruku. "Presne ako ty, predpokladám. Chrabromilčan do špiku kostí, že?"

Dumbledore sa zachichotal. "Priznávam sa."

"Áno, nuž, keďže si riaditeľ, tak by som od teba očakával, že si budeš trošku viacej ceniť niektorých študentov z iných fakúlt než zo svojej."

"Myslím, že niektorí študenti sa pripojili k ´mojim chrabromilčanom´, vrátane bystrohlavčanov a bifľomorčanov."

"Áno, no, Čcho Čchangová bola zamilovaná do Chlapca, ktorý prežil a Luna Lovegoodová je ťažko najlepšou ukážkou Bystrohlavu. Čo slizolinčania? Nikto z nich nestojí za to, aby stál vedľa Vyvoleného? Potterov názor je v tomto ohľade dosť poznamenaný."

"A koho by si vybral, aby sa vedľa Harryho Pottera postavil proti Voldemortovi? Na rovinu, väčšina tvojich slizolinčanov by radšej niesla transparenty hlásajúce blížiacu sa Voldemortovu vládu, než by sa postavili, aby jej zabránili."

"Robil som maximum..." začal Snape.

"Robil si maximum, aby si povzbudzoval tie isté čistokrvné nezmysly, o ktorých si myslia, že ich symbolizuje Voldemort!" vyprskol Dumbledore. Snapova tvár zažiarila.

"To nie sú nezmysly! Moji najtalentovanejší študenti sú čistokrvní -"

"Rovnako ako tí najdebilnejší! Ak sa čistota krvnej línie rovná schopnosti, potom ako vysvetlíš Crabba a Goyla? Bez pomoci mladého Malfoya by ich už z tejto školy pred rokmi vyhodili!"

Snape potiahol nosom. "Majú schopnosti. Len ich nepoužívajú."

Dumbledore na neho zazrel. "Táraš nezmysly. Vysvetli Hermionu Grangerovú!"

Teraz bol na rade Snape, aby sa zamračil. "Odchýlka. Výstredná zhoda okolností."

Hermiona zaťala päste a vrazila Snapovi do brucha. Jej päsť prešla rovno cez mlhavú spomienku bez nejakého účinku, ale Harry sa usmial od ucha k uchu, keď tomu pokusu zatlieskal.

"Odchýlka. Ja ti dám odchýlku, ty hrozný, úzkoprsý-" začala Hermiona, ale Harry ju utíšil, aby počul zvyšok spomienky. Prekrížila si ruky a prebodávala Snapa pohľadom.

Dumbledore si zdravou rukou prehrabol vlasy vo vierohodnej napodobenine Harryho Pottera.

"Dosť! Táto diskusia sa nevyriešila za pätnásť rokov."

Snape sa diabolsky uškrnul. "A predsa ju stále pretriasaš."

"Stále dúfam, že uvidíš chyby vo svojich názoroch," smutne povedal Dumbledore.

"Ja dúfam v to isté," odpovedal nadradene Snape.

Chvíľu obaja mlčali a Dumbledore sa vrátil ku kŕmeniu kačiek. Nakoniec sa Snape spýtal: "Zamýšľaš pátrať po ďalšom viteále?"

"Pravdepodobne."

"Súhlasíš, že nabudúce nepôjdeš sám?" pokojne sa spýtal Snape. Dumbledore sa na neho podozrievavo pozrel.

"Von s tým, chlape," povedal. Snape pokrútil hlavou.

"Nie bez tvojho sľubu."

"Fajn. Sľubujem, že pri svojom ďalšom love na viteály vezmem so sebou minimálne jednu osobu," s definitívnosťou prehovoril Dumbledore.

"Vynikajúce. Potom možno viem, kde jeden nájsť."

Dumbledore prestal kŕmiť vtáky a obrátil plnú pozornosť na Snapa.

"Pri mori je jedna jaskyňa..."

Spomienka skončila, asi preto, že Harry poznal zvyšok. Dopotácal sa k oknu a posadil sa. Každá spomienka zjavne obsahovala vlastné mrazenie hrôzy. Hermiona sa posadila sa vedľa neho a chytila ho za ruku.

"Snape zariadil tú návštevu jaskyne. Tiež sa postaral, aby som šiel s Dumbledorom. Tak, aby som tu nebol a nemohol zastaviť Malfoya. Bol som jediný, ktorý podozrieval to, čo má za lubom..."

"Okrem nás," zašepkala Hermiona. "My sme tu boli. My sme ho mali byť schopní zastaviť."

Harry pokrútil hlavou. "Nemyslím, že by ste mohli. Snape mu pomáhal." Vstal. "Musíme sa porozprávať s Malfoyom a zistiť, čo Snape vedel."

"Prečo?" bezducho sa spýtala Hermiona a stiahla ho nazad. "Aký by bol v tom rozdiel okrem toho, že by to uspokojilo tvoju zvedavosť? Vieme, čo Draco urobil. Vieme, čo urobil Snape. Dozvedieť sa, ako sa to všetko odohrávalo, nič nezmení."

"Všetko, čo zahŕňa Snapa, je podozrivé. Nepovedala si mi, že to bol Snape, kto povedal Malfoyovi o Bifľomorovej pohári v Riddlovom dome? Prečo to urobil? Prečo zabil Dumbledora? Prečo sa znova pridal k Voldemortovi, ak je stále proti nemu?"

"Vážne si myslíš, že ti Malfoy dokáže na tieto otázky odpovedať?"

Harry si prešiel rukou cez havranie vlasy a výbušne si vzdychol.

"Nie. Do pekla. Dokonca Dumbledore nedokázal Snapa pochopiť."

Hermiona prikývla. "Myslím, že bude lepšie, keď využijeme náš čas na uvažovanie nad tým varovaním od Malfoyovcov. Prečo by mal byť Rokfort nebezpečný? A čo robil Greyback a Červochvost v lese?"

"Ako asi tak môžeme nájsť odpovede na tieto otázky?"

"Nie som si istá. Ale myslím, že by sme mali začať so Záškodníckou mapou."

ooOoo

Harry si kľakol na zem a na svojej posteli tú mapu rozložil. Hermiona sedela na posteli vedľa mapy a vlasmi zavadila o pergamen, keď sa nadeň naklonila.

"_Slávnostne prisahám, že nič dobré za lubom nemám_," povedal Harry a poťapkal po mape. Plánik sa objavil a zhnedol. "Čo hľadáme?"

"Začnime s bežným prehľadávaním každého poschodia, začneme na najvyššom a prepracujeme sa nadol," povedala Hermiona. Ron sa posadil, keď ho prebudili ich hlasy.

"Čo sa deje?" ospalo sa spýtal.

"Kontrolujeme mapu, aby sme zistili, kto sa poneviera po Rokforte," neprítomne odvetil Harry. Chrabromilská veža bola prvá a ukázala ich trojicu v chlapčenskej spálni. V dievčenskej bola _Ginny Weasleyová_. Čiary na mape sa rozmazali a znova vytvorili a ukázali bystrohlavskú vežu. V jednej izbe boli skoro na sebe mená _Remus Lupin_ a _Nymphadora Tonksová_. Hermiona sa začervenala.

"Toto som vážne nemusel vidieť," poznamenal Harry a zachichotal sa.

Ďalšia izba obsahovala mená _Jack Williamson_ a _Alastor Moody_. Tie sa neprekrývali, ani k sebe vôbec neboli blízko, zistil Harry s radosťou. _Hestia Jonesová_ sa prechádzala po bystrohlavskej spoločenskej miestnosti. Sledovali ju, ako vyšla na chodbu a zamierila dole schodmi.

Rýchle prelietnutie hradom neukázalo nič neočakávané. V nemocničnom krídle stále spal _Draco Malfoy_, o ktorého sa starala _madam Pomfreyová_. _Minerva McGonagallová_ bola v učebni Transfigurácie. _Peter Pettigrew_ a _Fenrir Greyback_ boli obaja bezpečne zavretí v bifľomorskom žalári. Harry si povzdychol.

"Mne sa zdá dosť bezpečný," povedal.

Ron sa preplazil, aby sa posadil na opačnú stranu mapy ako Hermiona. Pretrel si oči palcom a zažmurkal na mapu.

"Choď hlbšie," navrhla Hermiona. "Pozri sa na Tajomnú komnatu."

Harry skúmal mapu, až kým nenašiel kúpeľňu Umrnčanej Myrty a potom náhľad posúval hlbšie a odhalil spleť komnát pod školou. Väčšina z nich sa zatáčala, pripomínajúc bludisko a otvárala sama do seba. Harry vzhliadol k Hermione.

"Ako to, že Fred s Georgeom nikdy s touto mapou Tajomnú komnatu neobjavili?"

Ron s odfrknutím odpovedal. "Zaujímalo ich to? Mysleli si, že celá záležitosť so slizolinským dedičom je obrovský žart. Spomínaš si, ako si ťa doberali, že si dedičom ty?"

"Až kým nevzal Ginny."

"Áno. A vtedy boli príliš znepokojení, aby ich tá mapa napadla. Plus mama by ich nespustila z oči dosť dlho na to, aby ju použili."

"Blbé, že sme ju mali až v treťom ročníku. Prečo mi ju vôbec Fred s Georgeom dali? Viem, že poznali všetky východy naspamäť, ale je prekliato užitočné vedieť, kde je Filch, keď sa vykrádaš von."

"Ach, čmajzli ti ju vždy, keď ju potrebovali," vysvetlil Ron. "Veď si ju nijako neskrýval. Zvyčajne si ju mal strčenú tamto v kufri, há?"

"Oni sa prehrabávali v mojich osobných veciach?" pohoršoval sa Harry. Ron prevrátil očami.

"Spomínaš si, o kom hovoríme? Prehrabávali by sa osobnými vecami ministra mágie, aby našli už predtým požutý kúsok Maxových maxižuvačiek. Buď rád, že tú mapu vždy vrátili."

Hermiona sa zachichotala. "Panenka skákavá, Harry, chováš sa, ako keby sme boli jediní, ktorí mali dovolené ponevierať sa tu. Dvojčatá to asi urobili desaťkrát častejšie než my."

Harry pokrčil plecami. "Zrejme. V Tajomnej komnate nevidím nič. Je opustená." Frustrovane si vzdychol.

"Aj tak je to úľava. Bála som sa, že sa Voldemortovi alebo nejakým smrťožrútom podarilo vkradnúť do školy a ukryli sa tam. Nikto z nás by o tom nevedel."

"Možno by sme mali nastaviť akýsi poplašný systém, keď sa niekto priblíži. Pre prípad, keby sa to vôbec stalo."

Hermiona pokrčila plecami. "Radšej by som tam dole nešla. Z tvojho popisu to vyzerá hrozne."

"Bolo. Možno by si do toho mohla vložiť svoju vynikajúcu myseľ a nájsť riešenie."

"Možno si _ty_ môžeš zdriemnuť. Začínaš byť popudlivý."

"Nezačínam byť popudlivý!" vyprskol Harry.

Hermiona sa pozrela na Rona, ktorý ceril zuby.

"Vôbec nie, kamoš," falošne povedal Ron. Harry sa zamračil a prudko poťapkal po mape.

"_Darebáctvo dokončené_." Zroloval pergamen a zastrčil ho znova do svojho kufra.

"Fajn, som za nejaké raňajky. Máte v pláne pridať sa ku mne?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

ooOoo

Neskoro popoludní bol už Draco vonku z postele. Predstieral spánok zakaždým, keď sa priblížili návštevníci. Grangerová s Potterom sa vrátili okolo obeda. Ďalší bol Lupin. A nakoniec McGonagallová, ale nikto z nich sa ho nepokúsil zobudiť. Počkal, až kým madam Pomfreyová neodťapká preč, než zosunul nohy k zemi a posadil sa.

Zaútočil naňho závrat, ale bojoval s ním. Už spal dosť a mal po krk toho byť pripútaný na lôžko. Zásoby krvi sa mu doplnia samé, či sa bude povaľovať ako nejaký ochabnutý opilec alebo nie.

Jeho oblečenie bolo preč. Pomfreyka bola v tomto bystrá. Neznášala, keď sa jej pacienti vykradli von skôr, než bola pripravená prepustiť ich. Draco uskutočnil prieskum prikrývok na posteli a uškrnul sa. Vlna. Vzdychol si. Nemal v úmysle pochodovať po Rokforte v narýchlo zohnaných vlnených dekách. Skôr by sa vrátil do slizolinských žalárov úplne nahý. Premeniť ich by mu dalo zabrať.

Pomyslenie na to, že si vykračuje nahý, mu pripomenulo Hermionu. Okamžite, ako sa zobudil, si všimol, že má mincu späť.

_Grangerová_, vyslal.

_Volal si ma?_

_Potrebujem nejaké oblečenie._

_Vážne? Na čo?_

_Je mi jasné, že ma máš radšej vyzlečeného, ale vykračovať si nahý uprostred noci by urazilo niektoré z plachých žien v tejto budove. _

_Mňa zaraďuješ k ženám, ktoré plaché nie sú? _

_Ty si tá, čo prišla do mojej izby a skočila po mne._

_Skočila?_ Uškrnul sa, keď v tom slove vycítil množstvo rozhorčenia.

_Delikátne sa pokúsila zviesť ma?_ Opravil sa.

_Tvoje ego určite neutrpelo žiadnu ujmu. Hneď tam budem. _

Usadil sa znova na posteli, založil si ruky za hlavou a čakal.

Hermiona prišla za prekvapujúco krátky čas.

"Bežala si?" spýtal sa, keď položila poukladané oblečenie na koniec postele.

"Nie."

Draco odhodil prikrývku nabok, pričom sa uistil, že sa stále pozerá na Hermioninu tvár. Zbledla, keď uvidela, že je oblečený len v čiernych hodvábnych boxerkách. S veľkou námahou sa zdržal úškrnu a načiahol sa po oblečení. Dával si pozor, aby sa nepohyboval príliš rýchlo.

"Vôbec by si nemal vstávať," povedala. "Kde je madam Pomfreyová?"

"Šla po niečo do skleníka. Mám v pláne byť preč, kým sa vráti." Draco si natiahol biele tričko s dlhými rukávmi. Pokračoval s uhľovo šedými nohavicami, ktoré mu dokonale sadli. Všimol si úsmev, ktorý ihral Grangerovej na perách a podozrievavo sa na ňu pozrel.

"Kde si to zohnala?" spýtal sa. Jej úsmev sa rozšíril.

"Požičala som si ich od Harryho. Zdá sa, že máte rovnakú veľkosť."

"O _tom_ pochybujem," šibalsky odvetil Draco a Hermione zabehlo, keď jej došiel význam jeho slov. Sám sebe sa zachichotal a bol rád, keď zistil, že svoje topánky má pri nohách postele. Natiahol si Potterove ponožky a bojoval s vlnou závrate, keď sa posadil. Hermiona sa prihnala k posteli, aby mu pomohla.

Netrpezlivo ju odmávol a ona si podráždene vzdychla.

"Prečo vôbec lezieš z postele? Vyzeráš, že ledva dokážeš stáť."

"Pretože som tvrdohlavý bastard, spomínaš si?" spýtal sa a vzdorne sa postavil. "Pozrel sa Potter na ten medailón?"

"Obaja sme sa pozreli. Regulus ho vďakabohu zničil správne."

Draco prikývol a prešiel popri nej, aby zamieril ku dverám.

"Malfoy -" začala.

So vzplanutím mrzutosti sa zvrtol a vrátil sa k nej. Zaťal pri bokoch päste, aby si zabránil dotknúť sa jej. Len stáť takto blízko k nej predstavovalo porušenie jeho sľubu Weasleymu.

"Vtedy v lese," prevravel, "si mi povedala Draco. Spomínaš si?"

Jej oči boli obrovské jazierka tekutej čokolády.

"Spomínam si," vydýchla. "_Draco..._"

Ten zvuk prešiel po ňom ako pohladenie. Zatvoril oči a preklial Weasleyho do deviatej úrovne pekla. Ako keby vyčarovaný jeho myšlienkami, dvere sa otvorili a Ron nakráčal do miestnosti. Dracovi z podráždeného zvuku jeho krokov bolo jasné, že to je on. Otvoril oči, aby videl, ako Hermionina ruka, ktorou sa načahovala, aby sa ho dotkla, klesla späť k jej boku.

"Myslel som si, že tu budeš," sucho prehovoril Weasley. Draco sa otočil, aby sa na neho pozrel a Ronov pohľad sa stretol s jeho so zábleskom varovania. Malfoy pokrčil plecami. Ron pokračoval: "Je tu Neville. A Luna, a Susan Bonesová."

"Prečo?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Myslím, že si myslia, že tu bude bezpečnejšie. Nevillova babka je stále u Svätého Munga, ale Neville tam už nemôže zostať a domov mu nedovolia ísť. Príliš nebezpečné. Lunin otec ju nechce nechať samu. A Susan... nuž..."

Nikto z nich neprehovoril. Všetci vedeli, že Ameliu Bonesovú príšerným spôsobom zavraždili a zanechali Susan nažive ako jednu z tých pár nešťastníkov, ktorým celú rodinu vyhladil Voldemort.

Hermiona sa ponáhľala von a Draco ju nasledoval pomalším tempom. Keď prechádzal okolo Rona, Weasleyho ruka švihla dohora a chytila ho za rukáv.

"Myslel som si, že si súhlasil, že sa jej budeš vyhýbať," zamrmlal Ron.

"Vyhýbal som sa," mierne odvetil Draco, keď uvítal Ronov rozbúrený pohľad s náznakom pobavenia. "Možno by si mal túto záležitosť prebrať s ňou. Zjavne si nie je vedomá tvojich pravidiel."

Weasley sa začervenal a Draco nedovolil, aby sa nejaké zadosťučinenie zjavilo v jeho črtách, ale prekliato dobre vedel, že Ron by sa nikdy neopovážil prikázať Hermione, aby sa Dracovi vyhýbala. Doslovne by mu odrezala hlavu a podala mu ju na tanieri.

Rýchlym trhnutím si uvoľnil rukáv z Weasleyho zovretia a strnulo vykráčal z dverí. Jeho pravá noha bolela ako čert. Bude asi háklivá a ubolená niekoľko dní, až kým pamiatka na zlomeninu a prepichnutie nevybledne.

ooOoo

Zjavne boli všetci vo Veľkej sieni. Bol prítomný skoro celý Rád a atmosféra sa zdala byť skoro slávnostná.

Hermiona sa oduševnene rozprávala s Nevillom, ktorý bol prekvapený, keď vošiel Draco. Luna, ktorá stála vedľa Longbottoma, zazrela Draca a skoro pretancovala miestnosťou, aby sa mu hodila okolo krku.

Venovala mu narúžovaný bozk na líce a skoro ho zadusila.

"Nikdy som ti ako sa patrí nepoďakovala za to, že si ma zachránil," povedala. Draco sa bez úspechu pokúsil uvoľnil jej ruky zo svojho krku.

"Ber to tak, že už si mi ako sa patrí poďakovala," odvetil, trochu v obavách, čo je možno _ako sa patrí_ poďakovanie pre Lunu.

"Nie, nie. Musím pre teba niečo urobiť."

Hrôzostrašná predstava. "Fajn. Trochu o tom popremýšľaj a potom sa ku mne vráť. Daj si na čas."

Luna si vzdychla a pustila ho. Ukročila a kriticky si ho prezrela. Jej reďkovkové náušnice sa rozkývali, keď naklonila hlavu nabok.

"Si strašne bledý. Zaútočili na teba upíri? Môžem ti urobiť cesnakový náhrdelník, aby si ich zahnal."

"Urob to," duchom neprítomne odvetil Malfoy. Jeho pozornosť teraz zaujalo približovanie sa Nevilla Longbottoma. Ten chrabromilský chlapec vyzeral inak. Bol o dve dlane vyšší než Draco a tváril sa vážne a zamĺknuto. Tá ustaranosť, ktorá kedysi okupovala jeho črty, bola preč.

Neville pokročil vpred a natiahol svoju ruku k Dracovi.

"Povedali mi, čo si urobil. Zachránil si mi život," vážne prehovoril Neville.

"Môj tiež!" vykríkla Luna a zatlieskala.

Malfoy neochotne dovolil Nevillovi, aby mu potriasol rukou, ale Neville prikročil bližšie a objal Draca ľavou rukou okolo pliec. Mocne Draca chvíľu objímal a Malfoy sa nepohodlne uškrnul. Prekliati prehnane emocionálni chrabromilčania.

"Ďakujem ti," úprimne povedal Neville.

"Nejdeš ma pobozkať, že nie?" sucho sa spýtal Draco. Neville ho pustil a ukročil, ako keby sa popálil.

"Nie, samozrejme, že nie!"

"Vďakabohu. Je dosť zlé, keď to robí Potter."

"Čože?" Neville na neho zízal s otvorenými ústami.

"_Žartujem_," odvetil Draco a prevrátil očami. Longbottom bol taký natvrdnutý. Malfoy prešiel vedľa neho, aby sa posadil vedľa Pottera, ktorý sa rozprával s dievčaťom, ktoré Draco sotva poznával.

Susan Bonesová bývala trochu zavalitá dievčina s okrúhlou tvárou, s dlhým vrkočom svetlohnedých vlasov, pehami, tancujúcimi hnedými očami a rýchlym úsmevom. Tie pehy bolo to jediné, čo z toho dievčaťa zostalo. Susan bola teraz chudá ako tyčka. Vlasy mala poodfikávané a trčali jej z hlavy ako svätožiara z hnedých ihiel. Oči mala tvrdé a chladné, keď sa pozrela na Malfoya s totálnym opovrhnutím. Pery mala zovreté do tenkej linky.

"Myslela som, že si smrťožrút," vyprskla.

"Nie celkom," bezfarebne odvetil Draco.

"Nie si priamo zodpovedný za smrť Dumbledora?" kruto pokračovala.

Draco sa pozrel na Harryho Pottera s bolestivým výrazom a prinútil sa posmešne usmiať.

"Myslím, že som. Skvelá spoločnosť. Myslím, že už pôjdem do čerta."

Draco sa otočil a opustil Veľkú sieň. Čudoval sa, čo ho podnietilo, aby sa k tomu prekliatemu zhromaždeniu pripojil. Bolo tam príliš veľa ľudí a väčšina z nich mala na Draca Malfoya radikálne názory. Buď bol hrdina alebo vyvrheľ. Na rovinu, bolo mu srdečne ukradnuté, čo si hociktorí z nich myslí.

"Malfoy, počkaj!"

Draco zastonal a pokračoval v chôdzi. Musela mu to sťažovať, však?

"Kam ideš?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď ho dobehla. Zastavil, ale nepozrel sa na ňu.

"Vráť sa k svojím priateľom, Grangerová," povedal unavene.

"Bez teba nie."

"Na to zabudni. Ja tam nepatrím."

"Samozrejme, že patríš!"

Hlava mu vyletela dohora a prebodol ju pohľadom.

"Do kelu, kedy sa prestaneš snažiť robiť zo mňa niečo, čo nie som?" nahnevane vykríkol. "Všetko, čo som urobil, bolo z mojich vlastných sebeckých dôvodov! Si dosť inteligentná, aby si na to prišla, keď prestaneš dovoľovať svojej prehnane aktívnej predstavivosti ovládať tvoje myslenie!"

Hermionine oči sa nad tým výbuchom prižmúrili.

"Čo tým myslíš?" dožadovala sa.

"Vieš, čo tým myslím. Zmenila si ma na akéhosi vysneného hrdinu. Ja nie som bledá kópia Harryho Pottera a nikdy nebudem! Vráť sa k svojim chrabromilčanom, Grangerová a nechaj ma na pokoji!"

Odkráčal. Ako keby s dodatočným nápadom, trhol za povrázok, na ktorom visel ten galeón a hodil ho na zem. Neobzrel sa, keď unikal do slizolinského žalára.


	36. 36 kapitola  Zakladatelia

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/36/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola tridsiata šiesta - Zakladatelia**

Hermiona zdvihla mincu zo zeme a zdesene sa pozerala za Dracom. Premýšľala, čo mohlo vyvolať takýto výbuch. V poslednej dobe sa Draco choval čudne. Vzdychla si a kým dumala nad jeho slovami, prechádzala prstami po minci. Naozaj sa snažila zmeniť Draca na Harryho Pottera v bledom? Zamračila sa. Prečo musel byť tak prekliato komplikovaný? Dnes absolútne liezol na nervy a pichal ako ježko. Dokonca sa jej vyhýbal aj v nemocničnom krídle, až kým ho zjavne nevytočila tým, že ho nazvala Malfoyom.

_Ja tam nepatrím._

Jeho slová ťali do živého. Vždy si bude Draco pripadať ako vydedenec? Začula, ako sa približujú kroky a potom vedľa nej zastal Harry.

"Je Malfoy v poriadku?" spýtal sa.

Vážne sa na neho zadívala a pokrútila hlavou. "Myslím, že nie. Zdrhol do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti."

"Pôjdeš sa s ním porozprávať?"

"Zjavne ma vo svojej blízkosti nechce. Kiežby mi tak dokázal povedať, čo ho v skutočnosti trápi."

"Susan Bonesová ho práve obvinila, že je smrťožrút a že zavraždil Dumbledora," poznamenal Harry. Chvíľu to zvažovala a potom zamietla ako príčinu Dracovho trápenia.

"To počúva celý čas. Moody ho stále chce premeniť na vianočný puding. Nikdy predtým mu urážky nevadili. Teda okrem tých tvojich."

"Nie, myslím, že v skutočnosti má moje urážky _rád_. Poskytujú mu skvelú zámienku, ako sa odplatiť rovnako."

Hermiona si vzdychla. "Myslím, že ho už začína zmáhať napätie. Nie je vo svojom živle. My všetci máme jeden druhého a on si pripadá sám. Kedysi ho vnímali ako neznesiteľného tyrana a teraz, keď ho považujeme za blížnu ľudskú bytosť, si nie je istý, ako reagovať."

"Takže mláti okolo seba v tom jeho typickom malfoyovskom štýle."

"Áno. Myslím, že zúfalo chce spustiť svoje ochrany, ale je vydesený, že mu bude ublížené."

Harry si ju užasnuto prezrel. "Ako baby vôbec napadnú takéto veci? Ja som si myslel, že je len jednoducho naštvaný, pretože nemôže vrčať hnusné urážky a robiť sa nadradeným."

"To je tak typicky mužské," povedala Hermiona a prevrátila očami. "Okrem toho, vážne sa nemusí veľmi krotiť, ak chce niekoho uraziť. Vždy je tu Ron."

"Áno, vždy je tu Ron," zopakoval Harry, ale niečo v jeho hlase ju prinútilo ostro sa na neho zadívať.

"Čo sa deje?"

Harry pokrčil plecami. "Nič," ale jeho zelené oči sa od nej odvrátili. Dala si ruky vbok.

"Harry James Potter, ak niečo o tomto všetkom vieš, radšej by si to mal okamžite vysypať."

Určite sa tváril previnilo.

"Pozri, neviem nič. Je to len podozrenie založené na niečom, čo Malfoy povedal, keď sme boli U kančej hlavy."

"Čo povedal?"

"Malfoy spomenul, že dlhuje Ronovi láskavosť. Pretože ho Ron v Snapovom dome zachránil pred Carrowovcami."

"Draco dlhuje láskavosť _Ronovi_?"

Harry prikývol, ale Hermione celkom nedochádzalo spojenie s Harryho podozrením.

"A o čo Ron požiadal?"

Harry sa začervenal. "Neviem. Malfoy nič nepovedal. Ako som ti už hovoril, je to len tušenie."

Hermiona nepočúvala, keďže vedela, že by bolo treba obrovské množstvo páčenia, aby Harry vyklopil jasnú odpoveď. Čo mohol asi tak Malfoy mať, aby to Ron chcel? Dobre, zrejme peniaze, ale nedokázala si predstaviť, že by _ich_ Ron žiadal, ani keby ho mučili. Bolo príliš pyšný. Čo iné? Dracovu metlu?

Zamračila sa. Nie, muselo to byť niečo, čo spôsobilo, že Draco vyletel ako líška zahnaná do kúta. Čo ak to nebolo niečo, čo Draco mal, ale niečo, čo mohol _urobiť_? Čo mohol Ron žiadať od Draca? Sám sa zaavadiť, samozrejme, ale okrem toho... Šibla pohľadom po Harrym, ktorý netrpezlivo čakal. Konečne jej to docvaklo.

"To neurobil," prehovorila, keď pochopila. Harry ju vnímavo sledoval, ale nič nepovedal. Prižmúrila na neho oči a vyrovnane pokračovala.

"Nehovor mi, že Ron prikázal Malfoyovi, aby sa mi vyhýbal."

Harry pokrčil plecami a potom váhavo prikývol. "Mňa by to neprekvapilo."

Hermiona pocítila taký nával zúrivosti, že bola prekvapená, že jej z jeho sily nepraskajú vlasy.

"Ja. Ho. Zabijem," vyslovila a otočila sa na päte.

Harry ju schmatol za ruku a zadržal ju. "Neurob nič unáhlené!"

"_Unáhlené_? Kto si Ron do pekla myslí, že je? Ja nie som jeho majetok!"

"Ron sa bojí, že ťa stratí," nepresvedčivo zahlásil Harry.

"Nikdy ma nemal, takže ma nemôže stratiť, Harry!"

"Ja to viem, ale myslím, že Ron nie." Zastal a potom vyrazil vpred. "A čo vôbec cítiš k Malfoyovi?"

Hermiona nadskočila z tej otázky. Nebola pripravená skúmať svoje city k Dracovi, hlavne nie pred Harrym Potterom. "Neviem. Všetko je práve teraz také mätúce. Okrem toho, myslím, že najdôležitejšia otázka, ktorú si musíme klásť, je tá, čo cíti Malfoy k nám."

"K nám?" Harry vyzeral zmätený.

"Áno! On sa k nám rozhodol prísť. Pozri na všetko, čo urobil! Nikdy by sme neboli uverili, že nám pomôže, ale boli by sme teraz zničení, keby ho nebolo. Moji rodičia by asi boli mŕtvi; Neville a Luna by boli zajatí a asi tiež mŕtvi. Neboli by sme našli a zničili ten pohár. Nemali by sme v žalári štyroch smrťožrútov! Na rovinu, Malfoy pre nás za posledný _týždeň_ urobil viac, než sa nám za minulý rok podarilo s celým Rádom."

Harry sa tváril pochmúrne.

"Fajn, zjavne si to Malfoy neuvedomuje."

"Možno by mu to mal niekto vysvetliť," navrhla zľahka. Harry sa na ňu s nádejou pozrel.

"Nie, ja nie. Podľa všetkého zložil akýsi vznešený sľub, ktorý mu v tejto chvíli bráni prijímať moju spoločnosť. Ty sa s ním choď porozprávať. Ja hodím malý pokec s naším kamošom Ronom."

"Neublížiš mu?"

"Tak to sotva," odpovedala oceľovým hlasom. Harry si zhlboka vzdychol, ale poslušne zamieril do slizolinského žalára. Hermiona za ním zavolala.

"Pokiaľ nezmenil heslo, je to _jablko_."

"Jablko?"

"Chápeš -záhrada, strom, had... jablko. On ti to vysvetlí."

Harry zmätene pokrútil hlavou a zmizol. Hermiona zaťala zuby a šla pohľadať Ronalda Weasleyho.

ooOoo

Draco ležal na gauči v slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti a cítil sa dokonale mizerne. Nemal na Hermionu tak vyletieť. Jeho súčasná čierna nálada určite nebola jej chyba. Ak mu niekto rozhodne dokázal, že je na jeho strane, bola to ona. Mal nemalé pochybnosti o tom, že ona nebola tou jedinou, ktorá iniciovala jeho záchranu v lese. Stále nevedel, ako ho dokázala nájsť.

Vzdychol si, už ľutoval, že prišiel o ten galeón. Čo ho to posadlo, že ho odhodil na zem ako rozmaznané decko? Mal by ju asi ísť pohľadať a ospravedlniť sa. Až na to, že on ospravedlňovanie sa nenávidel. A Ron Bastard Weasley by si ho za to vzal na paškál. Krucinál, mal nechať Carrowovcov, aby ho mučili. Z dlhodobého hľadiska by to bolo menej bolestivé.

Draco začul, že sa približujú kroky a uvedomil si, že mal zmeniť heslo. Naozaj neočakával, že Hermiona pôjde za ním. K jeho prekvapeniu sa na konci gauča objavil Harry Potter.

"Čauko, Malfoy," uvoľnene prehovoril Potter, ako keby potulovať sa po slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti bola pre Vyvoleného každodenná udalosť.

"To ma naučí dávať nejakému _chrabromilčanovi_ heslo," sucho odvetil Draco. "To ho vycapila na nejakom letáku?"

"Zvoľni. Povedala ho len mne, pretože si myslela, že ju nablízku nechceš."

"Bystrá ako vždy," povedal Draco. Zvedavo sledoval Harryho a premýšľal, prečo tu je. Poslala ho dole Grangerová, aby mu kecami pozdvihol náladu? Ak áno, Potter to zjavne robil bez nadšenia, čo nebolo prekvapujúce. Harry sa bezcieľne ponevieral a pokukoval po slizolinských tretkách.

"Je tu odporne tmavo," poznamenal Potter. "Ako to vydržíte?"

"Slizolinčania si cenia temnotu."

"Ja tiež, ale v primeranej miere."

Draco ukázal na steny. "Normálne sú očarované, aby sa podobali na okná, ktoré zobrazujú aktuálnu situáciu vonku. Je tu zvyčajne rovnako jasne ako v chrabromilskej veži. Pretože som tu jediný obyvateľ, zjavne sa rozhodli, že sa bez takých prkotín obídu."

Harry vydal neutrálny zvuk a vyčaroval asi tak tucet sviečok a svietnikov, aby tam bolo svetlejšie.

"Cítiš nejaké dôsledky Greybackovho útoku?" nedbalo sa spýtal Harry.

"Nie. Nič."

"Bill Weasley vravel, že sa necítil nijako inak, až na to, že lačnel po polosurovom mäse."

"Ja už také svoje steaky jem, takže si nič nevšimnem. Aké sú šance, že ma necháš na pokoji?"

"Určite nie, aby som ti urobil radosť."

"Nemal by si byť tam hore so svojimi kamošmi?"

"Môžu počkať. Toto nie."

Draco si nebol istý, či chce vedieť, čo to ´_toto_´ predstavovalo. V predstieranej nude si založil ruky za hlavou. Harry sa posadil do blízkeho kresla a prehrabol si rukou vlasy.

_Jedna,_ automaticky počítal Draco.

Harry povedal: "Spomínaš si na náš prvý ročník, skôr než nás roztriedili? Chcel si byť môj priateľ len preto, že som bol slávny."

Draco sa zamračil, neoceňoval pripomenutie tejto konkrétnej spomienky. "To bolo skôr, než som zistil, aký si blb."

"To bolo skôr, než si ma naštval tým, že si urážal Rona Weasleyho. Vieš, často som premýšľal, čo by sa stalo, keby som nikdy nestretol Rona a nemal predsudky ohľadom rôznych fakúlt. Vedel si, že ma Triediaci klobúk chcel zaradiť do Slizolinu?"

Draco sa krátko zasmial a užasnuto pokrútil hlavou.

"_Teba_? Stopercentného chrabromilčana? To by bola sranda."

"Vážne, skoro sa to stalo. Keby sa to stalo, s kým myslíš, že by som sa najpravdepodobnejšie spriatelil?"

"S Montagueom?" šibalsky sa spýtal Draco. Harry to ignoroval.

"A premýšľaj o tomto. Keď príde na Voldemorta, zjavne na mne spočíva nevyhnutný osud. Nemyslím, že by som unikol len preto, že by ma zatriedili do inej fakulty. Verím, že by som musel zastaviť Quirrella a Toma Riddla, a urobiť všetko iné, čo som bol prinútený urobiť."

Napriek sebe bol Draco fascinovaný Harryho dohadmi.

"Vážne si myslíš, že by si zažil tie isté dobrodružstvá ako slizolinčan?"

Harry prikývol. "Som si istý. Mám podozrenie, že Dumbledore mnohé z nich pripravil ako test mojich schopností. Bol by som potreboval pomoc, samozrejme, hlavne, aby som prešiel pascami, ktoré stáli v ceste ku Kameňu. Si rovnako bystrý ako Hermiona. Bol by si rozriešil pascu z Diablovho osídla a Snapov záhadný elixír - a si jediný človek, ktorého som kedy videl poraziť Rona v čarodejníckych šachoch..."

Draco sa posadil a švihol nohami k zemi - nepáčilo sa mu, kam smerovali Harryho myšlienky. "Ty si myslíš, že by som ti _ja _pomohol poraziť Voldemorta?"

"Kto iný? Vieš, že by som nikdy neskočil na tie čistokrvné blbosti, aj keby ma zaradili do Slizolinu. A myslím si, že ani _ty_ im už viacej neveríš. Ak si niekedy skutočne veril."

Draco mlčal. Pokrútil hlavou a pozrel sa na Harryho. "Takže myslíš, že by sa z nás stali dobrí kamoši?" povedal po chvíli, keď sa pokúšal zabrániť sarkazmu vo svojom hlase. "_Ty a ja_?"

"Myslím, že by to bolo nevyhnutné," potichu odvetil Harry. Zelené oči mal široké a úprimné. Draco si ukryl tvár v rukách. Krucinál! Prečo Potter so svojimi priateľmi stále trvajú na tom, aby z človeka vymačkali akúkoľvek nechcenú emóciu? Draco potlačil cudzí nárast sentimentu, ktorý vyvolali Harryho slová. Vzhliadol a uškrnul sa na Pottera, ale to gesto nemalo svoju zvyčajnú silu.

"Nie som tvoj kamarát, Potter."

Harry sa usmial v tom, čo vyzeralo ako úprimné pobavenie.

"Do kelu s tým, že nie si. Zapísal si sa na to miesto v tej minúte, čo si varoval Hermionu, že sú jej rodičia v nebezpečenstve. A najlepšia časť je, že si to urobil sám od seba. Ako Hermiona poukázala, v poslednej dobe si pre našu vec urobil viac, než ktokoľvek iný. A tiež si za to zaplatil."

Draco sa postavil, rozrušený Potterovým naznačovaním. Zazrel na Harryho a pokúšal sa vydolovať staré pocity nenávisti k svojmu nepriateľovi. Potterov kŕčovitý úsmev pomohol, ale nestačilo to. Draco si stále spomínal na Harryho tvár u Sv. Munga, zachmúrenú obavami, keď jemne podal Malfoya nemocničnému personálu. Do čerta, Draco nechcel byť jedným z Potterových verných stúpencov!

"Si šialený, vieš to?" ostro prehovoril.

Harry pokrčil plecami. "Áno, nuž, je to celé Hermionina chyba. Zjavne ťa má rada. Samozrejme, proti gustu žiaden dišputát."

"Čo potvrdzuješ ty a tá červenovlasá tyčka," skočil Draco po zmene témy.

"Z tohto Ginny vynechaj. Rozprávame sa o tebe a Hermione."

"Nie je žiadne ja a Hermiona."

"Chceš, aby bolo?"

"Vážne čakáš, že ti na toto odpoviem?"

"Nie. Vlastne nie." Harry sa zasmial a postavil sa. "Poď. Nemá zmysel trápiť sa tu dole, teraz keď nám začína chýbať tvoja protivná prítomnosť, keď nie si nablízku."

"Netrápil som sa." Draco sa pokúsil nájsť spôsob, ako Harryho odmietnuť.

"Váľal si sa v sebaľútosti?"

"Dúfam, že sa považuješ za zábavného."

Harry sa zachichotal a prešiel k ohnisku, aby sa pozrel na obrovský obraz Salazara Slizolina, ktorý na neho zazeral zvrchu v len tak-tak potlačenom hneve.

"Myslíš, že sa obracia v hrobe?" spýtal sa Harry. Draco sa už poriadne dlho na ten obraz nezadíval. Slizolin mal na sebe šedivo-modrú tuniku, prepásanú čiernym pleteným opaskom. Veľký čierny plášť, lemovaný jasne zelenou, prehodený dozadu cez jedno plece, kde bol pripevnený jednoduchou haďou sponou z tepaného striebra. V protiklade k prostej spone na jeho hrudi majestátne iskril Slizolinov medailón. V jednej ruke zvieral drevenú tyč a v druhej prútik. Keď sa Salazar pohol, nakrátko zažiaril pečatný prsteň. Stratil sa, ako keby otrávený ich skúmaním.

Harry pokrčil plecami a otočil sa znova k Dracovi. Bolo všeobecne známe, že Zakladatelia nikdy zo svojich obrazov neprehovorili, hoci nikto nevedel prečo. Draco chcel niečo povedať, ale potom sa jeho oči roztvorili, ako keby mu niečo prišlo na myseľ.

"Krucinál! Poď za mnou, Potter, práve ma niečo napadlo!"

Bez čakania sa otočil a vybehol zo slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti.

ooOoo

Draco bral schody po dvoch. "Kam ideme?" zavolal Harry.

"Bystrohlavská veža," odpovedal Draco.

Zdalo sa, že to trvá celú večnosť a obaja dychčali od vyčerpania, kým sa dostali do západnej veže. Vlna závrate v polovici cesty takmer Draca zložila. Prinútila ho zastaviť, aby si odpočinul a bral schody pokojnejším tempom. Súčasne sa mu uľavilo, ale aj naštvalo, keď Potter nič nepoznamenal. Keď sa priblížili k cieľu, Harry spomenul, že ešte nikdy nebol v bystrohlavskej veži, čo Dracovi pripadalo čudné vzhľadom na to, koľko času strávil Potter potulkami po Rokforte.

"Nikdy? Ani ako čestný hosť svoje bývalej priateľky Čcho?"

Harry sa začervenal. "V skutočnosti nikdy nebola mojou priateľkou."

"Blbé, že si nebol zaradený do Slizolinu. V babskej oblasti by som ti mohol pomôcť. Naliehavo potrebuješ pomoc."

"Strč si to niekam, Malfoy," bez presvedčenia odvetil Harry. Draco sa zaškeril. Potterovi muselo byť jasné, že je to pravda. Čcho Čchangová a Ginny Weasleyová? Potter sa pravdepodobne nedostal ani s jednou ďalej než po bozkávacie štádium. Draco by stavil polovicu svojho majetku, že Chlapec-Ktorý-Prežil je ešte stále panic. Rozhodol sa ušetriť si túto tému na neskôr, keď bude mať viac času prinútiť Pottera peniť.

Podobne ako u chrabromilskej veže, vchod do bystrohlavskej spoločenskej miestnosti blokoval obraz. Nehľadela na nich žiadna osoba, ale na púštnom piesku sa krčila sfinga. Bezvýrazne na nich hľadela. Keď Draco dokázal normálne dýchať, povedal: "Hľadáme vchod."

Sfinga naklonila hlavu a prehovorila: "Minca je vo fľaši; fľaša má zátku. Vyberte mincu, ale nie zátku; a nerozbite fľašu."

"Hádanka?" zadychčane sa spýtal Harry.

"Samozrejme, že hádanka. Je to sfinga. Poznáš odpoveď?"

"Ako odstrániť mincu zo zazátkovanej fľaše bez toho, aby si zátku vytiahol alebo rozbil fľašu?"

"To bola _otázka_, nie odpoveď," Draco sa zaškeril. "Vážne si bez Grangerovej bezradný, čo?" Harry sa zamračil a Draco odpovedal sfinge. "Jednoduché. Vtlač zátku dnu do fľaše a vyber mincu."

Obraz ľahko uhol nabok.

"Žiadne heslo, ale hádanka?" spýtal sa Harry.

"Bystrohlavčania. Milujú zdôrazňovať svoju inteligenciu."

Draco sa pohol dnu a Harry ho nasledoval.

"Ako si to vedel? O tých hádankách, myslím."

"V treťom ročníku som strávil zábavný večer s jedným bystrohlavským dievčaťom," odpovedal Draco. "V skutočnosti vynašla mapu, ktorá ukazovala aké rôzne polohy -"

"Zabudni, že som sa pýtal!" rýchlo sa do toho vložil Harry.

"Tvoja škoda," odpovedal Draco a zachichotal sa. "Nanešťastie ju premiestnili nasledujúci rok do Beauxbatonsu. Jej rodičia asi zistili, že jej primárna oblasť štúdia je mužská anatómia."

Bystrohlavská spoločenská miestnosť bola aktuálne prázdna. Väčšina členov Rádu bola asi vo Veľkej sieni. Draco prešiel k obrovskému portrétu Roweny Bystrohlavovej.

"Presne ako som si pamätal," spokojne povedal. Harry sa postavil vedľa neho, zmätený. Rowena mala na sebe oblečenie podobné Slizolinovmu, až na to, že farby boli modré a čierne. Draco ukázal na jej zápästie. "Nemal si podozrenie, že Temný pán chce veci od každého zo Zakladateľov? Všimol som si ten medailón a prsteň dole na Slizolinovi a spomenul som si na tento náramok."

Zápästie Roweny Bystrohlavovej zdobil veľký zlatý náramok s príveskom, vykladaný žiariacimi zafírmi. Zľahka sa na nich usmiala a zdvihla ruku. Z náramku visel malý zlatý okúzlený havran.

"Stavím sa, že máš pravdu," vydýchol Harry. "Tom Riddle ho mohol nájsť rovnako ako našiel Bifľomorovej pohár, keď pracoval u Borgina a Burkesa." Vzdychol si. "Teraz vieme, čo hľadať, ale nevieme kde. A toto nám nepovie, čo asi má a patrilo to Godrikovi Chrabromilovi. Dumbledore prisahal, že má jediné dva Chrabromilove artefakty bezpečne vo svojej pracovni - meč a triediaci klobúk."

"Možno by sme sa mali ísť na ne pozrieť."

Harry prikývol. "Aspoň musíme absolvovať len pár schodísk. Nepotrebujem, aby si na mňa omdlel."

Draco si odfrkol. "Som prekvapený, že si ešte neponúkol, že ma odnesieš, keď sa tak zjavne vytešuješ, keď sa ma môžeš dotýkať."

"Môžeš snívať, Malfoy." Draco tento konkrétny výraz na Potterovi nevidel odo dňa, čo prišiel. Výraz čistého zhnusenia spôsobil, že sa nahlas rozosmial.

Možno celá tá vec s kamarátstvom nebude koniec-koncov taká zlá.


	37. 37 kapitola

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/37/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola tridsiata siedma - Neodolateľne**

Hermiona sa vrátila do Veľkej siene a pokúsila sa ovládnuť svoj hnev. Nebolo nutné pred všetkými začať súboj v kriku.

Ron sa rozprával s Lunou. Susan Bonesová a Neville sa zjavne vehementne hádali. Blokovali Hermione cestu k Ronovi, takže krátky kúsok ich rozhovoru započula.

"... ho môžeš brániť?" zasyčala Susan. "Raz smrťožrút, navždy smrťožrút!"

"Viem jedine to, že mi Draco Malfoy zachránil život," trval na svojom Neville.

"Si si tým istý? Alebo ti len povedali, že sa to tak stalo?"

Neville sa nahnevane vztýčil.

"Obviňuješ mojich priateľov, že úmyselne klamú? O niečom takom?"

Hermiona zastala a zvedavo sa na nich pozerala. Prižmúrila oči na Susan, ktorá sa začervenala, hoci jej tvár mala stále vzdorný výraz.

"Možno na nich použil _Imperius_."

Hermiona sa bez štipky humoru zasmiala, hoci mala chuť jednu jej vylepiť. Kvôli Nevillovi odpovedala. "Vážne? Ak áno, potom bolo od neho veľmi múdre zlomiť si vlastnú nohu a skoro na smrť vykrvácať. Som si istá, že to urobil kvôli tomu, aby prinútil Harryho Pottera zachrániť ho a z nejakého hanebného úmyslu ho hnal ku Svätému Mungovi. A zvládol sa dať sa zajať a zatiahnuť do lesa, kde sa nechal v pohodičke umlátiť Fenrirom Greybackom, ktorého mimochodom následne _zajal_. Som si istá, že to všetko bolo jedine akýmsi komplikovaným sprisahaním!"

Hermionin hlas sa priblížil ku kriku. Susan s Nevillom na ňu zízali, ako keby jej narástli dve hlavy. Pocítila, ako jej vbehli do očí slzy frustrácie a stočila sa preč. Niet divu, že tu Draco nechcel byť!

"Čo to do nej vošlo?" začula Susan, ako sa pýta za jej chrbtom. "Myslela som si, že nenávidí Malfoya viac než ostatní."

Nepočula Nevillovu odpoveď, pretože sa hnala vpred. Ledva si dokázala spomenúť na to, ako Draca nenávidela. Pripadalo jej to ako v minulom živote. Teraz ho chcela jedine objať a chrániť ho pred tými, ktorí nechápali, aké obete priniesol. Ako človek, ktorý stál pred ňou.

"Ronald?" sladko sa spýtala, keď sa prinútila použiť maximálne možný normálny tón, pri ktorom by neškrípala zubami. "Môžem s tebou na chvíľočku hovoriť? Súkromne?"

Ron sa usmial od ucha k uchu, pretože nevycítil to úsilie, ktoré Hermiona vynaložila, aby ho neschmatla za červené vlasy a nevytiahla ho z miestnosti. Stále sa pozerala na Lunu, aby si v jej pohľade nevšimol ten bublajúci hnev. Luna ho ale zachytila a prekvapene na ňu zažmurkala.

"Musím sa spýtať otca, ako sa dajú zahnať snovlezci plaziví. Zdá sa, že sme nimi zamorení. Hneď mu pošlem sovu," neprítomne prehovorila Luna.

Hermiona sa prinútila usmiať. Ako zvyčajne absolútne netušila, o čom Luna rozpráva. Ani ju to nezaujímalo.

"Dobrý nápad. Poďme, Ronald," povedala Hermiona a viedla ho okolo Susan a Nevilla, ktorí mlčali a zvedavo ju sledovali. Vyviedla Weasleyho dverami a pátrala po mieste, kde by boli sami a kde ho nikto nebude počuť kričať o pomoc. Zlomyseľne sa pri tej myšlienke uškrnula, ale odstrčila ten nápad nabok. Bude sa musieť ovládnuť. Ron klusal popri nej, aby udržal krok s jej rozhodným tempom.

"Kam ideme?" spýtal sa zmätene.

"Priamo sem," rozhodla sa a zamierila do malej komnaty, v ktorej čakávali prváčence, kým ich zatriedia po ich príchode na Rokfort. Hermionu si nemyslela, že od toho dňa navštívila túto miestnosť. Miesto bolo dosť zaprášené. Podľa všetkého tu neupracú, až kým sa nepriblíži prvý deň ďalšieho semestra.

Prešla do stredu miestnosti a pokúšala sa usporiadať si svoje myšlienky. Ron zastavil, keď sa dvere zatreskli. Pravdepodobne konečne vycítil čosi z jej napätia. Múdro zostal potichu, hlavne keď sa otočila a venovala mu zničujúci pohľad.

"Niečo mi povedz, drahý Ronald," mierne prehovorila. "Je pravda, že ti Draco Malfoy dlhuje láskavosť?"

Ronov pohľad strelil k podlahe súčasne s jasne červeným rumencom na jeho lícach, ktorý pohltil jeho pehy.

"Kde... kde si to počula?" koktal. V duchu skoro dokázala vidieť, ako sa jeho mozog snaží nájsť cestu von, nevypočítateľne rotujúc.

"Vrabce čvirikali. Je to pravda?" dožadovala sa.

"No... predpokladám, že viac menej áno."

"Ty predpokladáš, že viac menej? _Nepožiadal si_ náhodou Draca o niečo? Na oplátku za túto ´viac menej´ láskavosť?"

"Na čo narážaš?" opýtal sa. Prebodla ho pohľadom. Typický Ron. Bráň sa a popieraj. Napochodovala vpred, až kým nestála tesne pred ním. Musela trochu vzhliadnuť, aby mu hľadela do očí, ale nedala sa zastrašiť.

"Vyzval si alebo nevyzval Draca Malfoya, aby sa mi vyhýbal?" položila mu otázku. S každým slovom ho prudko ďobla ukazovákom do hrude. Keď tá veta končila, už ustupoval.

Nastalo dlhé mlčanie a potom Ron vybuchol: "To ti povedal Malfoy? Je to prekliaty klamár!"

Hermiona schmatla Rona za košeľu a pritiahla si ho bližšie.

"Nie, Ron. Malfoy mi nič nepovedal. Len sa správal tak prekliato čudne, a tak som sa začala pýtať prečo. Keď Harry spomenul, že ti Malfoy dlhuje láskavosť, všetko zdá sa zapadlo na správne miesto. Takže predpokladáš, že mi povieš pravdu skôr, než na teba použijem jedno z Ginniných odpaľovacích kúzel (cz: nestvůrné netopýří zaklínadlo), na ktoré do smrti nezabudneš?"

Jeho modré oči sa rozšírili a snažil sa uvoľniť z jej zovretia. Voľnou rukou zdvihla prútik a on sa na ňu ustrašene pozrel.

"Nie!" vykríkol. "To by si mi neurobila!"

"Ach, vážne?" zaškrípala zubami.

"Fajn, máš pravdu! Povedal som Malfoyovi, aby sa ti vyhýbal. Ale bolo to kvôli tvojej vlastnej ochrane, nechápeš?"

Pustila ho a odstrčila. Ron sa zapotácal, ale zachytil sa skôr, než spadol.

"Kvôli mojej vlastnej ochrane?" zajačala. "Pred čím ma asi tak môžeš ty uchrániť, Ron? Mám skoro osemnásť, Ronald! Už mesiace som plnoletá. Nesnažíš sa ma chrániť pred ničím! Si len prekliato sebecký a ty to vieš!"

Ron na ňu zazrel. "Nie, snažím sa ťa ochrániť pred tebou _samotnou_! Zjavne si teraz myslíš, že Malfoy je och-taký-dobrý! Ako si to môžeš myslieť po tom, ako sa k tebe správal? Po tom, ako sa správal k _nám_? Je skrz naskrz skazený a vždy bude!"

Pokrútila hlavou. "Mýliš sa. Obviňuješ ma, že som slepá, a predsa ty si ten, čo odmieta uveriť svojim vlastným očiam. Pozri na to, čím prešiel a povedz mi, či si stále myslíš, že je smrťožrút!"

"Už ma predtým oklamali a neplánujem na to skočiť znova!" vykríkol Ron. "Sakra, Peter Pettigrew predstieral _dvanásť rokov_, že je môj domáci maznáčik, takže nie! Neuverím, že sa Draco Malfoy po šiestich rokoch tak náhle zmenil na nášho najlepšieho priateľa!"

"Vravíš mi, že všetko, čo urobil, bolo súčasťou nejakej komplikovanej lži?"

Ron zastonal a pokrútil hlavou. "Asi nie všetko. Myslím, že neočakával, že narazí na Greybacka, ale áno, myslím, že sa mu poriadne hodilo, že ho Červochvost vzal do lesa. Je možné, že to celé bolo vopred pripravené."

"Hoci Draco v tom čase vyzeral viac než Harry, rovnako ako fakt, že Červochvost mohol rovnako ľahko schmatnúť samotného Harryho Pottera? Premýšľaj chvíľu, Ronald. Prestaň sa snažiť ospravedlniť svoju nenávisť."

"Ja nepotrebujem ospravedlniť nič!" zavrčal Ron. "Ja ho môžem nenávidieť bez nejakého ospravedlňovania! Ale nepovažuješ za zaujímavé, že sa mu podarilo varovať teba a tvojich rodičov, ale nemohol urobiť nič, aby nám povedal o Brlohu?"

To Hermiona nemohla vysvetliť, takže sa o to ani nepokúšala. Možno im to Malfoy mohol povedať a rozhodol sa, že to neurobí. Mala jedine Dracovo slovo, že to nevedel včas. Vzdychla si.

"Neviem, Ron. Ak si rozhodnutý nenávidieť ho, tak si buď. Ale odteraz ma vynechaj zo svojich manipulácii."

"Manipulácii? Takže teraz som tým zlým ja kvôli tomu, že sa snažím zabrániť tomu, aby si si ublížila?"

"Ako to, že som v nebezpečenstve, že si ublížim, Ron?" pokojne sa spýtala. Ron sa zamračil a kopal do neviditeľného úlomku na podlahe.

"Neviem," zamrmlal. "Len sa zdá, že tráviš hrozne veľa času s Malfoyom. Čo sa stane ak... sa do toho bastarda zamiluješ alebo niečo podobné?"

"Potom myslím, že budem mať svoje srdiečko pobláznené, však?" Prešla dopredu a položila ruky Ronovi na plecia. "Je to môj risk, Ron. Nemôžeš nútiť ľudí cítiť to, čo chceš, aby cítili."

Ronove modré oči odrážali bolesť a porážku.

"Takže mňa nikdy nebudeš mať rada?" spýtal sa smutne.

"Vážne ťa mám rada," tvrdila a mocne ho zovrela. "Veľmi. Len nie tým romantickým, vášnivým spôsobom."

"Nikdy som nemal chodiť s Lavender Brownovou," mrzuto prehovoril. "Urobil som to len preto, aby som u teba vyvolal žiarlivosť."

Zaškerila sa. "Nuž, zjavne si si v tej dobe svoj nekonečný muchľofest užíval, _Won_ (cz: Lonánek)."

Začervenal sa. "Vôbec to nebola ona, koho som chcel bozkávať. Bola si to_ ty_."

"Viem." Vzdychla si. "Čas vie, ako všetko zmeniť, však?"

Ron zrazu priložil ruky na jej pás, sklonil sa a pobozkal ju. Vložil do toho všetko, čo mal, prekĺzol rukami nahor, aby si ju pritiahol pevne k sebe. Nebránila sa, ale tiež necítila nič okrem podivnej ľahostajnosti. Pustil ju s veľavravným povzdychom ľútosti.

"Nič, há?" spýtal sa, keď ukročila späť.

"Je mi to tak ľúto," po pravde odvetila.

"Skláňam sa pred Malfoyovou vyššou mocou príťažlivosti, nech ide rovno do pekla."

"Prepustíš ho z akéhokoľvek hlúpeho sľubu, ktorý zložil?"

"Áno. Bez obáv si uži vlastný muchľofest alebo čokoľvek," trpko povedal. Otočil sa a vyrazil preč. Keď sa dostal k dverám, zavolala na neho.

"Ron?"

Zastavil. "Áno?"

"Vďaka."

Nepovedal nič a dvere sa za ním potichu zatvorili.

ooOoo

Prieskum pracovne McGonagallovej neodhalil žiadne už predtým nenájdené chrabromilské artefakty. Harry dokonca vytiahol Chrabromilov meč a pokusne s ním niekoľkokrát švihol. Ohnal sa smerom na Draca a poskočil vpred v predstieranej finte.

Draco schmatol ostrie oboma dlaňami a rýchlou otočkou ho vytrhol Potterovi z ruky. Harry sa na okamih zatváril otrávene. Draco ho ignoroval a vyhodil meč do vzduchu. Zachytil ho za rukoväť a zvedavo si ho prezeral.

"Typická chrabromilská okázalosť. Prečačkaný dizajn," komentoval Draco. Hodil ho nazad Potterovi, rukoväťou napred. "Ale nie je to viteál." Harry sa zamračil a vrátil ten predmet do jeho ochranného puzdra.

"Dobre, Dumbledore si myslel, že Voldemortov had by mohol byť viteálom," poznamenal. Draco si odfrkol.

"Bolo by prekliato hlúpe urobiť viteál zo živej bytosti. Ak je to tento prípad, tak starý Hadí ksicht je strelenejší, než som si myslel. Len pre istotu navrhujem, aby sme toho hada rozsekali na kúsky." Striasol sa. "Nenávidím toho prekliateho plaza."

"Najprv ho musíme nájsť," poznamenal Harry.

"Poskytni Temnému pánovi čas. Skôr či neskôr ťa nájde."

"Radšej by som tu nesedel a nečakal na ten deň."

"Aj tak musíme nájsť Bystrohlavovej náramok."

"Možno má Hermiona nejaký nápad," povedal Harry.

"Môžeš jej poslať jednu z tých patronusových správ? Ako to vôbec robíš?"

"Asi by som ťa to mal naučiť. Mohol si nám poslať odkaz z lesa. Radšej by som sa nabudúce nespoliehal na Veštenie. Je dobré, že Hermiona našla tvoj hrebeň, inak by sme ťa nikdy nenašli."

"Ona vzala môj hrebeň?"

"Ja vo Firenzeho izbe. Myslím, že ho sme ho tam akosi zabudli, keď sme sa hnali zachrániť ťa."

"Krucinál. Takže teraz kontaminovaný kentaurom!"

"Pochybujem, že by Firenze použil tvoj hrebeň," sucho odvetil Harry.

"Ak áno, kúpiš mi nový, Potter."

"Kúpim ti tri, ak o tom prekliatom hrebeni budeš čušať."

"Fajn. Prejdeme k tomu kúzlu?" dožadoval sa Draco. V duchu si poznamenal, aby získal svoj hrebeň späť a aby hodil reč s Hermionou Grangerovou o tom, ako nekradnúť človeku jeho osobné veci. Ten hrebeň miloval.

Potter s ním prešiel zložitosti toho kúzla a ukázal mu, ako v správnom okamihu vložiť odkaz. Aby to predviedol, Harry vrhol svojho Patronusa a strieborný jeleň na chvíľu zahalil Draca, kým prijímal jednoduchú správu.

Draco prikývol. "Dosť šikovné."

"Dumbledore to vynašiel. Teraz to skús ty."

"Nie, vďaka. Pochopil som, ako to funguje. Mala by to byť brnkačka, keď na to príde."

Harry sa zatváril zmätene.

"Prečo si ho skrátka neprecvičíš?"

"Som príliš unavený," ledabolo odvetil Draco. Nebol to skutočný dôvod, ale cítil sa dosť vyčerpane, hoci prespal väčšinu dňa. "Myslím, že to zabalím."

Harry sa stále tváril zmätene, ale Draco nemal v úmysle niekedy umožniť Potterovi, aby zazrel jeho Patronusa. Musel by ležať vystretý na zemi s vlkolakom vyrezávajúcim brázdu jeho hruďou, aby ho vôbec napadlo nejakého vrhnúť. Zaškeril sa pri tej spomienke.

"Zajtra na niečo prídeme, há Potter?"

"Malfoy, ak chceš... môžeš zostať v chrabromilskej veži. Všetci tam budú. Luna nemôže zostať v bystrohlavskej, pretože je tam Rád a bifľomorské podzemie je zaplnené smrťožrútmi, takže..."

Draco zastal v pohybe a otočil vydesené oči na Harryho.

"Bože, nie! Zostanem v mojom peknom, tichom, prázdnom žalári, ak ti to nevadí. Ale... vďaka za ponuku."

ooOoo

Draco zamieril dole schodmi nazad do svojej izby.

Ohromilo ho, keď skoro vbehol v slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti do Hermiony Grangerovej. Vyšla z jeho izby, keď vstúpil. Chvíľu na seba hľadeli v užasnutom prekvapení.

"Takže si sa rozhodla prestúpiť do Slizolinu?" spýtal sa.

"Vlastne som ti priniesla nejaké oblečenie. Dala som ti ho na posteľ," odpovedala.

"Aké oblečenie? Myslel som, že mi poriadne došlo. Nejaké som zrazu získal?" Draco prešiel okolo nej a pozrel sa na niekoľko v novinách zabalených balíčkov, ktoré boli navrstvené na konci jeho postele.

"Áno. Vedela som, že si nedokážeš zohnať vlastné a pretože s Harrym máte skoro rovnakú veľkosť... nuž, objednala som niekoľko kúskov zo Šikmej uličky. Práve prišli."

Draco si ju premeral od hlavy po päty a potom otvoril jeden z balíkov. Odhalilo sa niekoľko hodvábnych košieľ v rôznych farbách: bledozelená, šedá, čierna a krémovo žltá. Túto spýtavo zdvihol.

"_Žltá_?"

"Napadlo mi, že bude pri tvojich vlasoch vyzerať pekne," potichu prehovorila. Nadvihol obočie pri pomyslení na to, že Hermiona uvažuje o tom, ako bude v rôznych farbách vyzerať. Šibalský úsmev zaihral na jeho perách. Hermionin pohľad poletoval po izbe, pretože sa pozerala všade, len nie na Draca.

"Ešte ti za ne nemôžem zaplatiť," povedal.

"Viem. V skutočnosti ich viac menej zaplatil Harry zo svojho účtu."

Pustil košeľu a strelil po nej vyčítavým pohľadom. "Harry Potter. Nádhera. Neznášam byť chrabromilským dlžníkom."

"Ja som chrabromilčanka!" protestovala.

"Áno, ale ty si odlišná."

"Takže teraz som _odlišná_ chrabromilčanka? Ty si ten, kto mi ustavične vraví, aká som typická chrabromilčanka. Tak čo z toho?"

"Zjavne sa to z okamihu na okamih mení," rozhodol uštipačne.

Zhlboka si vzdychla. "Mala by som ísť. Prišla som sem len preto, aby som ti ho priniesla a nie aby som zostala frustrovaná tvojou zvrátenou logikou."

"Moja logika je dokonale priama."

Rozhodila rukami. "Odmietam sa s tebou hádať. Dobrú noc."

"Grangerová... počkaj."

Hermiona zastala, čiastočne otočená a s očakávaním sa na neho pozrela. Rýchlo podišiel vpred a postavil sa príšerne blízko k nej - tak, ako vedel, že neznáša. Váhavo vzhliadla.

"Vďaka za to oblečenie," zamrmlal.

Začervenala sa a odvrátila sa. "Niet za čo." Zmĺkla. "Vieš, mám niečo, čo ti patrí."

Vytiahla medailón z vrecka a zdvihla ho za zapletený povrázok z jej vlasov. Zažiaril v blikajúcom svetle lámp, keď sa pomaly roztočil.

"Chceš ho späť?"

"Áno."

Vytiahla prútik a potom sa načiahla, aby povrázok prekĺzol okolo jeho krku. Skoro zabudol dýchať, keď sa k nemu naklonila. Jej zápästie sa obtrelo o jeho krk a jednou rukou zovrela roztrhnuté konce spolu. Poťapkala ich svojím prútikom a zamrmlala opravné kúzlo. Jej prsty pohladili jeho pokožku, ako keby sa ich dotklo pierko, keď púšťala ten povrázok.

"Vieš, práve som sa o niečom rozhodol," zastrene povedal.

"O čom?"

"Do pekla s Weasleym."

Jeho ruky ju objali a perami sa pritlačil na jej. Vzdychla si v tom, čo znelo ako čistá úľava a vycítil, ako jej ruky prekĺzli nahor jeho vlasmi. Bože, chutila neuveriteľne. Dráždil jej pery svojimi, snažiac sa spomaliť a odolať nutkaniu otočiť ju a vtiahnuť ju do svojej postele. Rukami ju hladil po chrbte a cítil, ako rozkošná triaška prešla jej telom.

Ona mala ruky v jeho vlasoch a pritlačené na jeho zátylok, pridŕžajúc si ho pri sebe, keď horlivo opätovala jeho bozky. Dych mala horúci, keď sa zmiešaval s jeho. Krucinál, chcela ho tak veľmi ako on chcel ju! Uháňajúci pulz dunel v jeho spánkoch.

Prerušil ich bozk a náhle sa voči nej zapotácal, ohromený slabosťou. Zalapala po dychu a podopierala ho, kým znova nadobudol rovnováhu.

"Draco! Ty idiot, kedy si naposledy niečo jedol?"

Páčil sa mu zvuk jeho mena, hoci ho nasledovala urážka. "Nespomínam si. Naposledy ma nakŕmila Pomfreyka, myslím."

"Do pekla, musíš jesť, aby si znova získal svoju silu. Tiež by si asi mal brať elixíry. Okamžite si ľahni."

"Radšej by som pokračoval tam, kde sme pred chvíľou prestali."

Začervenala sa. "Ja tiež, ale naozaj nepotrebujeme, aby si odpadol, keď sa ti odkrví mozog, že nie?"

"Malfoyovci neodpadávajú," zafrflal, ale posadil sa na kraj postele. Mal pocit, že mu čiernota olizuje okraje jeho videnia. Bol hladný, keď už spomenula jedlo.

"Vyzleč sa a ja ti zoženiem podnos."

Nad jej slovami nadvihol obočie a potlačil úškrn. "Nemyslím, že sa dokážem vyzliecť sám. Cítim sa dosť slabý."

Podozrievavo sa na neho pozrela. Pokúsil sa tváriť bezmocne.

"Vôbec ti neverím," povedala, ale aj tak sa načiahla po rukávoch jeho košele. Uspela v naťahovaní tej látky a nakoniec si trochu kľakla, aby chytila látku okolo jeho pása. Hermiona vytiahla bielu košeľu dohora a cez jeho hlavu a potom na neho chvíľu hľadela. Draco sa na ňu lišiacky škeril, keď jej oči preleteli po jeho postave a nazad k jeho vlasom, ktoré mu práve praskali okolo hlavy v elektrizujúcom kruhu. Pozerala na neho v niečom podobnom panike.

"Teraz neprestávaj, vedieš si veľmi dobre."

"Nemôžem," zašepkala.

Zachichotal sa. "Viem; pohľad na mňa spôsobí, že stratíš všetku kontrolu a skočíš po mne v šialenej žiadostivosti, správne?"

"Hneď sa vrátim s tvojim podnosom," chrapľavo prehovorila a utekala preč.

Draco sa vyzliekol z nohavíc a uvoľnil sa na vankúšoch. Uhladil si vlasy a želal si, aby si spomenul a šiel si po svoj hrebeň. Vytiahol si prikrývky zdržanlivo až k hrudi a potom ich zatlačil na dlaň pod pupok, vďačný, že má brucho ploché ako doska. Dal si obe ruky pod hlavu a bez melódie si pískal, kým čakal na Hermionin návrat.

Skoro pustila tácku, keď ho uvidela.

"Nemáš pyžamo?" spýtala sa.

"Malfoyovci nespávajú v pyžame."

"Malfoyovci musia v zime mrznúť." Dosť prudko mu pustila tácku do lona. "Všetko zjedz. Tieto mala madam Pomfreyová pre teba pripravené. Poslala ich do kuchyne, aby ti ich dali na večeru." Ukázala na dve fľaštičky s elixírmi, ktoré zacinkali o misu.

"Odmietam _ich_ brať bez pohára La Romance-Conti. Chutia odporne."

"Bez čoho?" neprítomne sa spýtala.

Zrazu sa v izbe zjavil domáci škriatok a držal pohár červeného vína. Hlboko sa uklonil a podal pohár Dracovi, ktorý si ho vzal. Domáci škriatok zmizol.

"Občas užitočné malé stvorenia," poznamenal a odpil si z pohára. Hermiona prevrátila očami.

"Vôbec nechci, aby som spustila o tvojom strašnom zaobchádzaní so škriatkami," povedala upäto a začala mu skladať jeho nové oblečenie. Otvorila jeho kufor a začala mu vykladať veci. Draco sa pustil do jedla s uvedomením, že umiera hladom. Hermiona mu priniesla obrovské množstvo pečeného hovädzieho a varenej zeleniny.

"Čo je toto?" spýtala sa, keď sa vrátila od jeho kufra so zdvihnutou malou čiernou knižkou. Draco sa na ňu prekvapene pozrel. Úplne na ňu zabudol po tom, čo ju tam zastrčil, keď prišiel.

"Snape mi ju dal. Povedal, že sú tam kúzla, ktoré ma nemal čas naučiť."

Hermiona sa posadila na kraj Goylovej postele a začala ohmatávať tú knihu.

Draco ju varoval: "Na tvojom mieste by som tam nesedel. Keby si len vedela, čo Goyle na tej posteli robil..."

Vyskočila na nohy a rýchlo sa presunula, aby sa posadila na Dracovu posteľ blízko jeho kolena. Okamžite ju tá kniha kúziel pohltila. Draco vyčistil tanier, vypil elixíry a usrkával si z posledného vína, kým ju sledoval. Bol príjemne plný, slušne zahriaty alkoholom a dokonale spokojný po prvý raz za dlhý čas.

"Sú vážne pokročilé. Väčšina z nich je hrozná," poznamenala. Predklonil sa a vytrhol jej tú knihu z ruky. Hodil ju na nočný stolík.

"Dočítame neskôr. Odlož ten podnos, dievčička a vráťme sa k bozkávaniu."

Zamračila sa na neho, ale zdvihla ten podnos a položila ho na Goylovu posteľ.

"Žiadne ďalšie bozkávanie. Potrebuješ odpočívať."

"Nezostaneš so mnou? Len na chvíľu?" spýtal sa potichu. Vyčítal muky váhavosti z jej tváre a jej zuby ohrýzali spodnú peru. Dodal: "Sľubujem, že sa ťa nedotknem. Som vážne unavený."

"Sľubuješ?" pochybovačne sa spýtala.

"Absolútne."

"Neznášam, keď dokážeš, aby šialené nápady zneli dokonale rozumne."

"Je to rozumné. Som slabý ako mačiatko. No tak, poď sem." Lákavo nadvihol prikrývky. Prekvapivo skopla topánky a vkĺzla do postele vedľa neho. Oprela si hlavu o jeho hruď. Jednu ruku roztiahla po jazve, čo mu zanechal Greyback. Draco ju objal rukou okolo pliec a spokojne si vzdychol. Nežne prešla po začervenanej čiare.

"Bolí to?"

"Ani trochu. Užitočné vtáčiky, tí fénixovia."

Pritlačil pery na jej vlasy a nadýchol sa tej jej prekliatej jablkovej vône, uvažujúc, aké dôsledky by malo, keby porušil dva sľuby za jednu noc. Nakoniec bol jednoducho príliš unavený, aby porušil akýkoľvek ďalší sľub a upadol do spánku s upokojujúcim pocitom Hermiony pritlačenej k nemu.


	38. 38 kapitola  Svadobné plány

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/38/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola tridsiata ôsma - Svadobné plány**

Hermiona sa pomaly prebudila do nádherného pocitu z toho, že ju objímajú Dracove ruky. Celých päť sekúnd uvažovala, že odíde, ale uvedomila si, že sa nemôže pohnúť, aj keby chcela. Hlavu mala na Dracovej ľavej ruke a vlasy mala dosť pevne zachytené pod ňou. Bradu opieral o temeno jej hlavy a pravú ruku mal voľne prehodenú cez jej hruď. Pravú nohu mal preloženú cez jej boky, účinne ju tak lapiac vo svojom rozkošnom teple. Uvedomila si, že izba je príšerne chladná.

Pravú ruku mala medzi nimi, hoci dlaň mala položenú na svojom páse a krajom ruky sa dotýkala Dracovho holého stehna. Druhá ruka bola dôverne usadená na jeho bicepse.

Skoro ho včera v noci opustila – vstala dosť neskoro z postele bez toho, aby sa pohol, ale zastala, aby sa na neho pozrela a to bola jej skaza. Vo svetle sviečok sa mu leskli strieborné vlasy a črty vyzerali také nádherné a nevinné... Patronusom poslala Harrymu rýchly odkaz a premenila si oblečenie na pyžamo - zdržanlivé, teplé, slušné pyžamo - a vliezla znova k Dracovi do postele.

Teraz načúvala tomu vyrovnanému zvuku jeho dýchania a cítila na svojom pleci rovnomerný pohyb jeho hrude. Zaujímalo ju, koľko je hodín - temnota žalárov spôsobovala, že takú jednoduchú vec bolo prekliato ťažké určiť. Uvoľnila Dracovu ruku a zdvihla zápästie, aby sa pozrela na svietiace čísla na displeji svojich hodiniek - 6:42.

Tým drobným pohybom ho prebudila. Rytmus jeho dýchania sa trochu zmenil a úzkostlivo sa napäl, najskôr prekvapením.

"Neodišla si," zamrmlal.

"Zjavne nie. Chcel si, aby som tu nebola?"

Zachichotal sa. "Určite nie."

"Ako sa cítiš?"

"Ty mi povedz."

Zachichúňala sa. "Je ti príjemne a teplo."

"Je mi báječne. Chcela by si, aby som ti to predviedol?"

Bez čakania na odpoveď sa Draco mrštným pohybom prevážil a zvrtol sa dookola. Vďaka tomu pohybu skončil tak, že na nej napoly ležal. Na okamih sa nad ňou týčila jeho tvár a jej tep okamžite zareagoval na pohľad do jeho strieborných očí. Pripadala si ako hlúpa slečinka, ktorá sa zatúlala do dračieho brlohu. Keď sklonil svoje ústa k jej, uvedomila si, že jej to je jedno.

Po niekoľkých dojemných bozkoch sa spýtal: "Myslíš, že bolo múdre zostať tu so mnou?" Hermiona mohla ledva dýchať.

"Nie," priznala. "Bol to asi presný opak múdreho."

Vydal nič nehovoriaci zvuk súhlasu a pokračoval v dokazovaní toho, že sú jej slová nad všetky pochybnosti pravdivé.

O hodinu neskôr bolo Hermionine telo striedavo ľadovo studené a žeravo horúce. Záchvevy šialenej túžby ju zahaľovali so skoro fyzickou bolesťou; a jediné, čo Draco urobil, bolo to, že ju bozkával. Nikdy by si nedokázala predstaviť rôznorodosť vecí, ktoré bol človek schopný dokázať s perami, jazykom a zubami, ale Draco by na túto tému mohol napísať obrovské zväzky kníh. Jeho ruky zostávali pevne pritisnuté po stranách jej pása - žasla nad jeho sebaovládaním a preklínala ho za to, že sa s ňou hrá. Hermionine zábrany boli úplne preč. Jej ruky sa striedavo zamotávali do jeho hodvábnych vlasov alebo zvierali tú jemnú pokožku jeho chrbta.

Práve keď si myslela, že už toho viacej neznesie, keď bola na hranici žobrania - o čo, to si istá nebola - trhane sa nadýchol a vybozkával cestičku nadol jej krkom. Jej úľava však mala krátke trvanie.

Nezastavila ho, keď jeho ruky prekĺzli nahor, aby rozopli prvé gombíky pod jej krkom. Nechcela, aby prestal. Nasledoval tie ruky svojimi perami, gombík za gombíkom, až kým neodhalil jej pupok. Vnoril jazyk do tej priehlbinky a ona prudko zalapala po dychu a prehla sa voči nemu, keď nová forma túžby zaplavila jej zmysly.

Neuveriteľné, ale zdvihol hlavu. Jeho oči vyzerali ako temné bazény v blížiacej sa temnote.

"Takže," uvoľnene sa spýtal, "čo budeme dnes robiť?"

Hermioninou mysľou nedokázala tá absurdná otázka celkom preniknúť.

"Myslím, že buď môžeme ísť pátrať po viteáloch alebo zostaneme tu, kde dokážem stráviť hodiny tým, že ťa budem neopísateľnou extázou privádzať do pološialenstva."

Hermiona si pomyslela, že sa jej na okamih zastavilo srdce a s námahou hľadala svoj hlas.

"Hodiny?" bolo jediné, čo sa jej podarilo zachrípnuto povedať.

Rozoznala skrútenie jeho neuveriteľne talentovaných pier, keď sa zlomyseľne usmial.

"Samozrejme. Mala by si vedieť, že ja nie som ten typ, čo uspokojí sám seba, odvalí sa a zapáli si cigaru, kým ťa pohŕdavo ťapne po zadočku, aby si už vypadla. Je oveľa uspokojujúcejšie priviesť ťa na vrchol rozkoše... znova... a znova... a znova." S každým zopakovaním sa jeho jazyk vnoril do jej pupka a ona sa striasla. Nebolo pre ňu náročné uveriť jeho slovám. Zachichotal sa.

"Ja..." Zjavne nedokázala sformulovať súvislú myšlienku. Vedela, že by si mala vybrať tú rozumnú cestu. Zastaviť ho, aby... aby ju nemohol _hodiny neopísateľnou extázou privádzať do pološialenstva_. Hoci v tomto okamihu nedokázala vymyslieť solídny dôvod prečo nie.

Na chvíľu si oprel líce o jej brucho a jej ruka sa nežne dotkla jeho vlasov. Pocítila náhly nával niečoho, čo nebolo žiadostivosťou. Niečoho silnejšieho a dokonca ešte desivejšieho. Namáhavo prehltla a odmietla to zobrať na vedomie. Draco si vzdychol.

Hermiona zadržala dych, keď znova zdvihol hlavu. Jeho jazyk sa ešte raz dotkol jej pokožky, kĺzal nahor po oblúku jej rebier, láskal jej hrudnú kosť a nasledoval retiazku okolo jej krku. V jej uchu bol jeho dych horúci, keď ho ždibral svojimi zubami a znova vysielal triašku jej chrbticou.

"Ešte nie si na toto celkom pripravená, že nie?" spýtal sa. Hlas nemal pobavený ani obviňujúci či sklamaný - bol jednoducho vecný.

"Myslím, že nie," trasľavo sa jej podarilo prehovoriť.

"V poriadku, Grangerová. Dovolím ti uniknúť s nedotknutou cudnosťou. Tentoraz." Tie slová boli zľahka zafarbené pobavením.

Odtlačil sa od nej a oprel si hlavu o vankúš. Jednu ruku nechal na jej bruchu a končekmi prstov láskal jej rebrá dráždivými pohladeniami. Začala si rýchlo zapínať gombíky; rada, že nemôže vidieť farbu jej líc v tomto matnom svetle. Pokúsila sa presvedčiť samu seba, že sa jej uľavilo.

"Ako som sa pýtal, pretože si odmietla moju prvú voľbu - čo budeme dnes robiť?"

Prinútila sa nepremýšľať o jeho prvej voľbe.

"Mám jeden nápad, kde by sme mohli nájsť viteál, ale nemyslím, že by sme to mali povedať Harrymu," prehovorila takým normálnym hlasom, ako sa len dalo.

Draco na ňu vypleštil oči v predstieranom úžase.

"Ty? Máš tajomstvá pred Vyvoleným? Nemala by si odovzdať za taký prečin svoj chrabromilský habit?"

Zľahka ho pleskla po holej hrudi.

"Mám dobrý dôvod. Ale premýšľala som-"

"Kedy ty nepremýšľaš?"

Ignorovala to.

"Premýšľala som o tvojich rodičoch."

"Čo je s nimi?"

"V akom bezpečí si myslíš, že sú? Niekoľkokrát si unikol len o vlások. Čo keby sa Červochvostovi či Greybackovi podarilo uniknúť k Voldemortovi so správami, že si nažive? Čo myslíš, že by sa im stalo?"

"Snažím sa o tom nepremýšľať," priznal. "Ale neviem, kde sú. Čo mi pripomína - ako si vedela, kde ma nájsť, keď som bol v lese?"

"Použila som veštecký bazénik. Vlastne Firenze ho použil."

Dracove črty sa skrútili. "Ten prekliaty kentaur?"

Zamračila sa. "Áno, ten prekliaty kentaur. Keby nebolo Firenzeho, bol by si večerou pre vlkolaka."

"Nie, Fenrir mal pre mňa iné plány," neprítomne odvetil Draco.

"Čo máš vôbec voči kentaurom? Sú to inteligentné živé bytosti."

"Tak ako Cornwalskí piadimužíci (cz: rarachové), ale to ich nerobí menej odpornými."

"Kentauri nie sú odporní."

Draco sa uškrnul. "Napoly človek, napoly kôň? Premýšľaj o tom! Je to zvrátenosť prírody."  
Hermiona sa mrzuto posadila a vyliezla z jeho postele. Bola skoro vďačná, že sa vrátili do pohodlného stavu ustavičného nesúhlasu.

"Tvoj fanatizmus nepozná žiadne hranice," vyletela a premenila svoje oblečenie na džínsy a tričko s krátkymi rukávmi. Posadila sa a nazula si topánky. Draco sa nepohol. Nemusela sa na neho pozrieť, aby jej bolo jasné, že ju sleduje so svojím patentovaným otravným úškrnom.

Zovrela prútik a zažala niekoľko sviečok skôr, než prešla k stolíku a chytila jeho hrebeň. Prečesala si s ním svoje dopletené vlasy.

"Milé od teba, že si mi vrátila hrebeň," poznamenal.

"Nechcela som, aby si dostal záchvat paniky, keď si všimneš, že chýba."

Jej oči sa dotkli v zrkadle jeho a zasmiala sa nad jeho výrazom. Dôkladne vytiahla nahromadené vlasy z jeho hrebeňa a nechala ich zmiznúť skôr, než pustila hrebeň na toaletný stolík.

"Idem sa naraňajkovať. Ideš aj ty?" spýtala sa.

"Prídem tam."

Pokrčila plecami a pohla sa von.

"Hej, Grangerová?"

Zastala sa a obzrela sa na neho.

"Tvoje tričko - čo to znamená?"

Hermiona na neho zažmurkala. Nevedomky si premenila vrch z pyžama na duplikát jedného z jej obľúbených tričiek. Stálo na ňom ADIDAS. Skoro mu povedala pravdu - že je to muklovská spoločnosť, ktorá vyrába topánky. Namiesto toho sa zlomyseľne uškrnula.

"Je to skratka. Znamená: Aplikujem denne intenzívnu dávku aktívneho _sexu_."

_PP: V AJ: All Day I Dream About Sex – poďakovanie za preklad patrí game._

Vyšla von a nasledoval ju Dracov neuveriteľný smiech. Usmiala sa. Bol šialený, ale naprosto prekliato príťažlivý. Začala uvažovať, že cudnosť sa preceňuje. _Hodiny._ Bohovia.

ooOoo

Draco sledoval Hermionu odchádzať a na jeho perách zostával pobavený úsmev. Stále nemohol celkom rozptýliť svoje pobavenie nad tým, že ju našiel vo svojej posteli. Bola statočnejšia, než si myslel.

Jeho úsmev zmizol pri spomienke na to, aká bola pod ním rozpálená a ochotná. Skúšala jeho kontrolu na maximálnu možnú hranicu. Nebol si celkom istý, prečo prestal. Napokon, bolo to Hermionine rozhodnutie, že zostala. Asi by ho vôbec neobviňovala - potom.

Uvedomil si, že to nechce riskovať. Hermiona Grangerová by nikdy nebola pre nikoho len príležitostný sex. Draco si nebol celkom istý, či sa chce upísať tej druhej možnosti. Záväzok. Vzťah. Všetky tie hovadiny. Striasol sa.

Švihol nohami k podlahe a posadil sa. Potešene si všimol, že ten pohyb nesprevádzal nával závrate. Zjavne Pomfreyovej elixíry zabrali. Draco sa zdvihol a prehrabol sa svojím novým oblečením. Roztiahol na posteli niekoľko odevov, priznávajúc, že Grangerová mala určitý prekliate dobrý vkus, keď prišlo na neho. Mala pravdu s tou žltou - asi na ňom bude vyzerať fantasticky.

Draco nebol celkom pripravený vzdať sa svojho hrozivého výzoru, takže si vybral uhľovohnedú hodvábnu košeľu a čierne nohavice. Pridal čierny kašmírový sveter len preto, že sa mu páčil na dotyk. Z blízkeho džbánu si navlhčil vlasy a opatrne si učesal svoje zlaté pramene späť na miesto, snažiac sa nepremýšľať o tom, ako ich Hermiona rozstrapatila v bezmyšlienkovitej šialenosti.

Do pekla. Asi bude musieť nájsť Weasleyho a nejako ho odškodniť. Nielen, že porušil svoj sľub, on ho skopol z hradnej steny a sledoval, ako sa rozbil na cimprcampr. Draco sa zaškeril. Nuž, stálo to za to.

ooOoo

Vošiel do Veľkej siene, ignorovaný všetkými, čo boli dnu, a posadil sa na svoje zvyčajné miesto. Pred ním sa magicky zjavila obrovská masa jedla. Začal jesť, kým sa rozhliadal po miestnosti. Nikto si ho zjavne nevšimol, pretože boli zhromaždení pri učiteľskom stole. Fleur Delacourová bola aktuálne v centre pozornosti, kým držala dohora nejakú čipku a flitrami zdobené biele šaty. Draco si všimol, že skupina bola väčšinou vyložene ženská - Fleur, Molly Weasleyová, Hermiona, tá červenovlasá tyčka, čo sa páčila Harrymu a Luna Lovegoodová. Predpokladal, že Susan Bonesovú poslali preč, aby trénovala svoje zlostné mračenie sa.

Jediní prítomní muži boli Ron a Bill Weasley, a Bill sa nenápadne vzďaľoval, ako keby sa snažil o únik. Zbadal Draca a - k jeho prekvapeniu - rýchlo napochodoval jeho smerom. Draco ho podozrievavo sledoval a odpíjal si z čaju, uvažujúc, či bude musieť zniesť tirádu ďalšieho Weasleyho.

Bill sa posadil vedľa neho a nalial si šálku.

"Svadobné plány," poznamenal a vzdychol si. "Ak má chlap rozum, len sedí vzadu, usmieva sa a vraví: ´To znie báječne, drahá´. Bez ohľadu na tému."

Draco to nekomentoval, pretože sa rozhodol, že by bol radšej znova vo Fenrirových pazúroch, než stáť pred oltárom a ochotne si nechať pripojiť trvalú guľu a reťaz na svoj členok. Hermiona v tej chvíli zachytila jeho pohľad a zažiarila na neho úsmevom, čo spôsobilo, že Draca zalialo niečo podobné studenému potu. Odtlačil svoj tanier.

"Budeme mať svadbu tu," pokračoval Bill. "Plánovali sme ju v Brlohu, ale... už to viacej nepripadá do úvahy. McGonagallová vraví, že sa tu cez leto berie množstvo ľudí. Zjavne populárne miesto. Fleur sa nemôže rozhodnúť, či mať obrad vonku pri jazere alebo bohvie na akom inom mieste. Príliš ju nepotešilo, keď som spomenul, že by sme ho mohli mať v slizolinskom žalári, pretože mi je to srdečne fuk. Vtedy mi došlo, že je čas zdúchnuť."

Draco nič nepovedal, premýšľal, prečo sa s ním Weasley vôbec rozpráva. Všimol si Rona, ktorý stál vedľa žien, zreteľne si prial, aby mohol uniknúť tiež, ale vôbec nebol nadšený voľbou, ktorú si zvolil Bill - Dracovou spoločnosťou. Malfoy vrátil svoj pohľad k Billovi, ktorý bol jasne ten najväčší fešák z Weasleyovského klanu, dokonca s tými zubatými jazvami, ktoré mu hyzdili jednu stranu tváre. Vlasy mal medenej farby, stiahnuté do dlhého konského chvosta. Jeho modré oči sa pohli nabok, aby sa stretli s Dracovými.

"Ak si dojedol, pôjdeš sa so mnou prejsť?"

Draco pokrčil plecami a prikývol. Bill sa zdvihol a Malfoy ho nasledoval. Nadvihol obočie, keď zamierili k vstupu do bifľomorského žalára. Chodby boli tmavé, ale nepripomínali bludisko tak veľmi ako slizolinská strana. Ako kráčali, pred nimi sa zapaľovali pochodne. Onedlho stáli pred zamrežovanými dverami. Steny magicky zažiarili modravým svetlom a Draco sledoval, ako Fenrir Greyback vstal na nohy a prešiel k mrežiam, aby na nich zazeral.

"Návštevníci, há? Ale veď je to Malfoyko a Weasley." Greyback prižmúril na Billa oči, keď ho spoznal. Draco pocítil s tým vysokým Weasleym náhlu podivnú spriaznenosť. Uvedomil si, že s Billom sú možno jediné dve Fenrirove obete, ktoré nezabil alebo nepremenil na vlkolakov. "Vrátili ste sa pre prídavok?"

Bill neprehovoril, ale výraz v jeho očiach bol mrazivý. Otočil sa a pokračoval po chodbe. Draco sa na Fenrira pozeral chvíľu dlhšie. Zdá sa, že zajatie veľmi toho vlkolaka neovplyvnilo. V hrozivom úsmeve sa ukázali Greybackove tesáky.

"Už len pár dní, Draco. Pár dní a tieto mreže ma nezadržia. Potom vyhľadám teba a tvojich nových priatelíčkov. Tvoje chutnučké mäsko bude moje, Malfoy. Celé moje." Ruka vyletela pomedzi mreže, aby chmatla po Dracovi, ktorého tento čin ani najmenej neprekvapil. Ostré pazúry zovreli vzduch len kúsok od Dracovej hrude. Zazrel na vlkolaka.

"Nemyslím si to," povedal a nasledoval Billa, ktorý zastavil pri cele o ďalšie štyri dvere ďalej. Bill vošiel a Draco zvedavo nakukol dnu. V miestnosti bol statný stôl a na ňom spočívala Dracova železná klietka. Červochvost stále hrabal dnu. Bill sa sklonil, aby na toho upišťaného potkana nazrel cez mreže.

"Pekná práca na tom zámku," poznamenal Bill. Draco si spomenul, že tento Weasley pracuje u Gringottov a pravdepodobne má slušné znalosti o zámkach.

"Rád vidím, že ho nikto nepustil von."

Bill pokrútil hlavou. "Strávil roky a roky ako potkan. Pokiaľ ide o mňa, môže si tak zostať. Zopár ostatných si myslí, že by nás mohol zaviesť k Voldemortovi."

"Nie. Dokonca aj keby ho vypustili a zabránili mu, aby nevypálil cez potkaniu dieru, som si istý, že Temný pán na neho umiestnil dosť strážnych kúziel, aby z neho bola fašírka skôr, než by nejaké tajomstvo prezradil."

"Pozri, škrabal na mreže."

Draco sa sklonil bližšie a našiel na stole zaprášené železné piliny. Červochvost používal svoju striebornú ruku na to, aby sa pokúsil uniknúť cez mreže. Draco sa zaškeril.

"Magická ruka na železné mreže? Stavím sa, že to bolelo, čo, Pettigrew?"

Krysa po ňom skočila a odhalila svoje zuby. Draco na neho provokatívne zamával ukazovákom, presne tak blízko, aby ho Červochvost nemohol dočiahnuť.

"Kroť sa, kroť sa," varoval ho Draco. Vystrel sa a pozrel sa na Billa. "Prečo si ma sem priviedol?"

"Neviem. Ron vždy o tebe rozpráva, ako keby si bol stelesnením diabla. Došlo mi, že buď hrozne žiarli alebo je do teba šialene zamilovaný."

Dracovi zabehlo a musel si párkrát odkašľať, aby vrátil svoje dýchanie k normálu.

"_Čože?_"

Bill sa zasmial. "Nuž, jeden nikdy nevie. Nemaj obavy; myslím, že je to jednoducho žiarlivosť. Príznaky toho druhého by sme si už doteraz všimli."

"Krucinál, to dúfam, že hej!"

Weasley sa znova zasmial. "Pre mňa si v pohode, Malfoy. Chceš prísť na svadbu?"

"Kedy je?"

Tentoraz bol Billov smiech nákazlivý.

"Nech sa prepadnem, ak si spomeniem."


	39. 39 kapitola  Správa od Snapa

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/39/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola tridsiata deviata – Správa od Snapa**

Draco s Billom prešli okolo Fenrira, ignorujúc jeho nahnevané nadávky a pazúry, ktorými sa po nich načahoval. Na ceste von sa Draco pozrel na Billa Weasleyho.

"Myslíš, že tie mreže vydržia? Keď sa premení?"

"Neviem. Lupin to možno bude vedieť."

"Nasadím na to Grangerku. Ak niekto dokáže prísť s riešením, ako udržať Greybacka dnu, je to ona."

Bill sa na neho zboku pozrel.

"Myslel som, že ju nenávidíš."

K svojej zdesenej mrzutosti Draco cítil, že sa začervenal. "Nie tak celkom."

Vrátili sa do Veľkej siene. K Dracovej úľave prišli ostatní, aby zriedili ženské osadenstvo miestnosti, vrátane Pottera, Longbottoma a Weasleyovských dvojčiat. Susan Bonesová zjavne vyliezla z rosomáčej diery a Remus Lupin si doberal to čudné dievča, ktorého vlasy boli dnes citrónovo zelené. Hravo pleskla Lupina po ruke a začervenala sa. Draco tým bol trochu prekvapený. Vždy predpokladal, že Lupin dáva prednosť pánom. Ako Bill povedal, jeden nikdy nevie.

Fleur už odložila šaty nabok, ale väčšina dievčat bola stále zhromaždená pri stole. Nepochybne sa nadchýnali takými smiešnymi banalitami ako sú kvetiny, stužky a farba topánok. Dracova matka sa často ponorila do takýchto ženských detailov. Ako chlapca Draca zatiahli na viacej desivých svadieb, privítaní do života a iných babských činností, než si chcel pamätať.

Luna zbadala Draca a opustila chichotajúci sa kŕdeľ, aby mu nanútila nadšené objatie. Nemohol sa rozhodnúť, či si ceniť alebo neceniť Lunino otvorené uvítanie. Zo všetkých poskokov Harryho Pottera bola tou prvou, ktorá Dracovi odpustila jeho minulosť. Ukročila a vážne sa zadívala na Billa.

"Fleur zvažuje na svadobné šaty kráľovskú modrú."

"Zlý nápad," bez premýšľania prehovoril Draco. "Ak bude obrad vonku v teplý deň, bude v nich príšerne horúco. Nevydrží do svadobnej hostiny. Radšej by sa mala držať pastelových..." Jeho hlas sa vytratil.

Luna vážne prikývla a Bill ho pleskol po pleci.

"Radšej poď so mnou. Myslím, že si v poslednej dobe strávil priveľa času v babskej spoločnosti."

Práve keď chcel prijať jeho ponuku, Draca zastavilo, keď strieborný Patronus priskákal do miestnosti. Keď opar zmizol, všimol si, že všetci na neho zízajú v šokovanom tichu.

"Snape! To bol Snapov patronus!" zajačalo jedno z Weasleyovských dvojčiat. V miestnosti vypuklo peklo. Susan Bonesová vyskočila na nohy.

"Vedela som to!" vykríkla.

Pripojila sa k nej Ginny Weasleyová, ktorá zazerala na Draca s rukami vbok. Prihnala sa McGonagallová a jej podpätky rýchlo cvakali na tvrdej podlahe.

"Čo chcel, pán Malfoy?" ostro sa spýtala.

"Áno, čo chcel?" dožadovala sa Susan. "Plánuješ pustiť do školy ďalších smrťožrútov? Koho máš v pláne zabiť tentoraz? Harryho Pottera?"

Hermiona sa prehnala okolo ostatných a postavila sa vedľa Draca. Chytila ho pod pazuchu. Vo svojom narastajúcom hneve ju chcel striasť a čeliť tej nahnevanej horde sám, ale v duchu sa mu vďaka jej ukážke podpory uľavilo.

"Prestaňte!" vykríkla. "Nerozumiete!"

"Potom ho to nechaj vysvetliť, Hermiona," prehovoril rozumne Lupin. "Nebol to Patronus Severusa Snapa?"

"Viete, že bol!" vykríkol Fred alebo George.

"Videli sme toho prekliateho pantera dosť krát na to, aby sme to vedeli," dodalo druhé dvojča.

"Hovorte, pán Malfoy," prikázala McGonagallová profesorským hlasom. "Čo bolo v tom odkaze?"

Draco na nich všetkých zazeral. Neodvážil sa prezradiť obsah správy tejto šialenej bande "pomocníkov". Hermiona vycítila jeho neochotu a zovrela ho silnejšie.

"Zoberte ho dole k tým ostatným smrťožrútom!" zajačala nahnevane Susan. "Lepšie je byť v bezpečí, než mu dovoliť, aby nás znova zradil!"

Po jej slovách nasledovalo niekoľko výkrikov, súhlasných aj nesúhlasných. Fred s Georgeom vytiahli prútiky. Draco siahol po svojom vlastnom, bojujúc pri tej snahe s Hermioniným zovretím.

Zrazu pred Draca skočil Harry Potter s roztiahnutými rukami, ako keby chránil Malfoya pred zranením.

"Nechajte ho na pokoji!" zajačal Potter hlasom, ktorý zablokoval všetkých v stuhnutom obraze. "Ja Malfoyovi verím a nikto ho neodvlečie, aby sa pripojil k Fenrirovi a Carrowovcom! Teraz ustúpte!" Harryho prútik bol vonku. Hoci sa v skutočnosti svojim priateľom nevyhrážal, tá možnosť tu bola.

"Ale Harry -" začal Lupin.

"Hermiona, zober Malfoya von. Budem tam za minútku," prikázal Harry. Hermiona potiahla Draca za ruku. Na chvíľu zaváhal, ale potom Bill Weasley vykročil dopredu, aby sa postavil vedľa Harryho. Weasleyovské dvojčatá na neho v šokovanom prekvapení pozerali. Draco dovolil Hermione vytiahnuť ho von, premýšľajúc nad tým, že dnešok sa ukazoval ako veľmi neobvyklý deň. Kto by kedy predpokladal, že bude _mať rád_ nejakého Weasleyho?

Zišli po schodoch von a zamierili k Hagridovej chatrči, ale zastali pri kríku, kde sa kedysi hádali. Hermiona pustila Draca a zadumane z toho kríka odtrhla list. Neprehovorila.

"Snape chce, aby som sa s ním stretol," povedal Draco. Pozrela sa na neho.

"Stretnúť sa s ním? Kde? A prečo?"

"Nepovedal prečo. Chce sa stretnúť dnes poobede. O tretej. V Stonehenge."

"Stonehenge? Prečo tam?"

Draco pokrčil plecami. "To bola celá správa."

"V tomto ročnom období bude preplnené muklovskými turistami. V tom je asi ten vtip - je to verejné miesto a minimálna možnosť naraziť na iného čarodejníka," zdôvodňovala Hermiona.

"Snape vie, že som tam bol. Raz tam vzal celú slizolinskú fakultu, aby nám ukázal, ako sa varí Životabudič. Vyžadoval nazbieranie posvätného prachu počas zimného slnovratu."

Hermiona sa zatvárila rozhorčene. "Snape vám ukázal, ako uvariť Životabudič?"

"Iste. Dával nám množstvo mimovyučovacích hodín. Prečo myslíš, že všetci slizolinčania zvládli elixíry? Dokonca Crabbe a Goyle?"

"Myslela som, že to bolo skrátka favorizovanie. Nevedela som, že vám skutočne_ pomáhal_. To je ako... podvádzanie!"

Draco sa zaškeril. "Len chrabromilčan by sa na to pozeral takto."

Predné dvere sa otvorili a vykráčal z nich Harry Potter, aby sa k nim pripojil. Nasledoval ho Ron Weasley. Harryho ruka už zvierala jeho vlasy.

_Raz, dva, tri,_ počítal Draco. Potter sa na Draca zamračil, keď sa priblížil.

"Nádhera. Teraz je Rád vysoko podozrievavý, pretože si myslí, že spolupracujem so smrťožrútmi. _Ja!_"

_Štyri, päť._ Draco pokojne znova doručil Snapov odkaz.

"Fajn, tak toto nemohlo prísť v horší čas," povedal Harry a potiahol ich zasa . _Šesť_. "Čo si myslíš, že chce?"

"Neviem, ale musí to byť pre neho dôležité, keď riskol Patronusa."

"Správne. Prečo neposlal skrátka sovu?"

"Nedostatok času?" navrhla Hermiona. "Ak je obkolesený smrťožrútmi, možno mal len chvíľku. A sovy sa dajú zachytiť."

Dvere sa znova otvorili, aby vypustili Nevilla Longbottoma a Lunu Lovegoodovú. Na chvíľu zastavili a potom sa pohli, aby sa pripojili k skupinke.

"Nech robíte čokoľvek," povedal Neville, "sme v tom s vami."

"My nič nerobíme," vyhýbavo odvetil Ron.

"Samozrejme, že robíme. Ideme sa stretnúť so Snapom," povedala Hermiona.

"No tak, počkaj chvíľku -" ozvali sa súčasne Harry s Dracom. Zmätene sa na seba pozreli.

"Ach, to je skrátka skvelé," vyšplechol Ron. "Bolo dosť zlé, že len vyzerali ako ten druhý."

"Rád nás bude sledovať tak, ako orly sledujú poľné myši. Po našom poslednom husárskom kúsku ma nepustia na vzdialenosť päťdesiatich metrov od hlavnej brány," povedal Harry. _Sedem._

"Ty sa skrátka musíš držať vzadu, Harry," odvetila Hermiona. Zdvihla ruku, keď sa chcel dohadovať. "Budeš to musieť vybaviť s Lupinom. Povedz mu čokoľvek potrebuješ - dokonca pravdu, ak to bude nevyhnutné. Nemôžeme si dovoliť nestretnúť sa so Snapom."

"Pôjdem sám," rozhodne povedal Draco. Hermiona sa na neho usmiala, ako keby bol hlúpučkým deckom.

"Samozrejme, že nepôjdeš. Nemáme potuchy, aké sú Snapove zámery. Toto by mohla byť pasca podľa toho, čo všetko vieme. Voldemort mohol zistiť, že ti Snape pomohol; mohol by byť pod _Imperiom_, mohlo by to byť množstvo vecí. My ideme s tebou."

Svalmi na Dracovej čeľusti šklblo a s obviňujúcimi očami sa pozrel na Pottera. Harry prikývol.

"Áno, je skoro nemožné dohadovať sa s ňou. Pokojne to môžeš vzdať a zachrániť si zopár vlasov."

"Potom je to dohodnuté. Až do obeda budeme nápadní, potom sa vyparíme a stretneme sa za Hagridovou chatrčou. Musíme obísť les, aby sme sa dostali k múru. Keď tam budeme, odtiaľ sa odmiestnime. Ron, ty ideš?"

Weasley prikývol, hoci jeho výraz naznačoval, že ide len preto, aby dohliadol na Draca.

"Ja idem tiež," povedal Neville.

"Ja tiež!" vykríkla Luna. Draco sa na ňu zboku pozrel.

"Myslel som, že sa odmietaš premiestňovať."

Luna ľahkomyseľne pohodila hlavou. "Toto je naliehavý prípad. Pokiaľ to nikto nepovie môjmu otcovi, urobím to. Pokiaľ ma Hermiona vezme so sebou. Jej verím, že ma nerozštiepi."

"Ty veríš _jej_, že ťa nerozštiepi? To nám hovoríš teraz? Nemohla si to spomenúť v Doveri?"

Luna odmávla Dracov výkrik. "V Doveri sme mali kopec času. Okrem toho nám to poskytlo čas lepšie sa spoznať." Pohla sa dopredu a chytila Draca za biceps, než sa priklonila bližšie a zašepkala mu od ucha. "Spomínaš si na ten muklovský taxík? Nebolo to romantické?"

Draco strelil po Hermione mrzutým pohľadom, keď sa zachichotala.

"Vážne musí ísť aj ona?" prosil.

"A čo ak narazíme na krčorohých chrapogotov?" posmešne sa spýtala Hermiona.

"Samozrejme, že nenarazíme! Sú len vo Švédsku," posmievala sa Luna. Pobozkala Draca na čeľusť. "Uvidíme sa na obed, Chumáčik (cz: Kluběnka)."

Putovala nazad ku hradu. Neville sa užasnuto pozrel na Draca, ale nič nepovedal a otočil sa, aby nasledoval Lunu. Hermiona sa s námahou snažila potlačiť svoj smiech. Harry si uchovával dôkladne neutrálny výraz. Keď sa Luna s Nevillom priblížili k dverám, tie sa rozleteli a vyšla z nich Ginny Weasleyová. Z jej pohľadu behal po chrbte mráz.

"Och, och, teraz máš malér, Potter," povedal Draco. _Osem. Deväť._ Potterove vlasy odstávali do všetkých smerov.

"Tipujem, že by som sa mal radšej pokúsiť o zmiernenie škôd," ponuro odvetil Harry. "Malfoy, pretože ťa božie dopustenie prenasleduje ako duch, myslíš, že sa chvíľu dokážeš vyhnúť problémom? Prosím?"

"Pokúsim sa, miláčik," skromne povedal Draco a zamrkal mihalnicami. Harry ho prebodol pohľadom. _Desať, jedenásť, dvanásť._ Harry si vzdychol a odkráčal, aby si udobril Ginny. Draco za ním zatsskal.

"Mohol by mať o toľko lepšie dievča než tú ryšavú tyčku," zamrmlal Draco. "Soráč, Weasley." Ronov pohľad bol jedovatejší než zvyčajne. "Viem, že je to tvoja sestra, ale bože, aká hrôza."

"Môžeš túto tému nechať tak?" vyprskol Ron. Draco pokrčil plecami.

"Ako chceš. Je to _tvoj_ priateľ. Ak chceš, aby bol pod papučou rodiacej sa harpye -"

"Draco!" varovala ho Hermiona. Venoval jej úsmev, ktorý by zaručene rozpustil ľadový blok a všimol si, ako sa jej zasekol v hrdle dych.

"Vlastne, Weasley, musíme hodiť reč. Hneď." Pozrel sa uprene na Hermionu. Pozerala z jedného na druhého, potom pokrčila plecami a zamierila do školy. Zanechala tak Rona s Dracom zízať na seba v nepríjemnom tichu.

"Pozri, Weasley -" začal Draco.

"Uvoľňujem ťa z tvojho sľubu," vyhŕkol Ron. Draco na neho chvíľu prekvapene žmurkal.

"Čo si to povedal?"

"Uvoľňujem ťa. Nemusíš sa Hermione vyhýbať; pretože je zrejmé, že ona sa aj tak _tebe_ vyhýbať nebude."

Draco zvedavo Rona sledoval, kým sa vyrovnával s prekvapivými novinkami. Weasleyho tvár pripomínala niekoho, kto práve ochutnal citrón.

"Nuž," nakoniec Draco povedal, trochu mu dochádzali slová. Celé ráno sa pripravoval na to, ako sa prizná Ronovi a teraz bola táto téma sporná. Draco sa zaškeril.

"Samozrejme, ak jej nejako ublížiš, prídem na to, ako ti tú láskavosť opätovať," pohrozil Ron, snažiac sa znieť neľútostne. Na počudovanie, Draco stále premýšľal o slovách Billa Weasleyho, kým si premeriaval Ronov výraz.

"Považujem sa za náležite varovaného," pokojne povedal.

"Ja nežartujem, Malfoy!" zavrčal Weasley. Dracov úškrn sa rozšíril, hoci nechcel úmyselne provokovať Weasleyho. Len bol... šťastný.

"Chápem," rázne odvetil. Zvažoval zasalutovať. Ronovou rukou šklblo, asi ho svrbelo načiahnuť sa po prútiku. Malfoy sa rozhodol, že je čas odísť. Pri dverách na neho čakala Hermiona. V diaľke na seba jačali Harry a Ginny - dosť ďaleko, aby ich hlasy nebolo možné počuť.

"Nehreje ťa u srdca, keď vidíš taký šťastný pár?" spýtal sa Draco. Hermiona ho štuchla do rebier. Draco si to miesto pošúchal a venoval jej ublížený pohľad. "Ľahko sa mi urobí modrina, vieš to!"

"Samozrejme. Ty a tvoja dokonalá pokožka. O čom ste sa s Ronom rozprávali?"

"Weasley mi dal dovolenie, aby som ťa ubozkával k smrti, kedy sa mi zachce."

"Urobil _čo_?"

"Tá konkurencia bola na neho príliš. Odstúpil z pretekov. V skutočnosti to je prvá inteligentná vec, ktorú hodnú chvíľu urobil."

"Odstúpil z pretekov," zopakovala Hermiona. Hlas mala vyrovnaný.

"Víťaz dostane korisť a tak ďalej," vtipkoval Draco. "Chceš sa so mnou vrátiť do mojej izby?" V hlase vynechal to doberajúce zafarbenie a s radosťou sledoval, ako jej oči potemneli a na líca sa jej vkradla červeň.

"Absolútne nie."

"Klamár."

Hermiona podráždene zafučala a šla dnu. Draco chvíľu sledoval hašteriacu sa dvojicu, než vošiel do hradu a stratil sa v Slizoline. Najlepšie vyhnúť sa nahnevaným členom Rádu - a tej šialenej Susan Bonesovej - na chvíľu.

ooOoo

Hagrid sa staral o svoju záhradu, keď sa Draco s ostatnými zhromažďovali hneď za plotom. Podozrievavo sa na nich pozrel, zvlášť dlho a tvrdo upieral zrak na Draca.

"Čo tuná porábate?" spýtal sa nevľúdne Hermiony, keď si utrel špinu z rúk a prešiel k plotu, aby sa oň oprel. Nebezpečne zaškrípal.

"Len ideme na prechádzku," veselo odvetila Hermiona a Draco si skoro pleskol rukou po čele. Nikdy nenechať klamanie na chrabromilčana.

"Krucinál, Grangerka, len mu povedz pravdu," vyprskol. "Ideme do lesa nazbierať muchotrávku panterovú na elixír, čo chce Grangerová uvariť. Mohol by nám pomôcť lokalizovať Temného pána."

Hagridove hrubé obočie sa nadvihlo.

"Načo také dačo chcete zrobiť?"

Dracove oči sa prižmúrili na toho tupého, polobrieho imbecila.

"Spomínaš si, že sa nás pokúša zabiť?" pomaly sa spýtal, ako keby hovoril k veľmi malému a veľmi hlúpemu decku. Hermiona sa na neho nesúhlasne pozrela.

"Nošak, že áno."

"Asi je to dobrý nápad nájsť ho skôr, než znova zaútočí, nemyslíš Hagrid?" spýtal sa Neville skôr, než mohol Draco odseknúť nejakú ostrú odpoveď.

Hagrid si vzdychol, zjavne si uvedomil, že by sa nedokázal hádať s nimi všetkými. "Hútam ták. Nezatárajte sa ďaleko. Tí kentauríci sú akurátne plne protičarodejnícki. Ak vám bude treba helfnúť, len pošlite Patronusa."

"Ďakujeme ti, Hagrid," povedala Hermiona. "Budeme opatrní." Hlas jej presakoval vinou, ale vďakabohu bol Hagrid príliš zadebnený, aby na to prišiel. Hájnik im zamával a vrátil sa k rýpaniu vo svojej špine.

Neodvážili sa zájsť hlboko do lesa, pretože nikto z nich nemal chuť stretnúť sa s nejakým z lesných obyvateľov. Konečne sa dostali k múru a Hermiona ich bez námahy odlevitovala cezeň.

"Mám sa stretnúť so Snapom až o tretej," povedal Draco. "Čo budeme robiť dve hodiny? Prezerať si pamiatky?"

"Nie, niekde sa musíme najprv zastaviť. Ron, ideme do Godrikovej úžľabiny. Ty vezmeš Nevilla a ja vezmem Lunu. Vrátim sa po Draca."

"Godrikova úžľabina?" Ron vyzeral zaskočený. "Prečo tam?"

"Vysvetlím to, keď sa tam dostaneme. Poďme."

Štvorica s prasknutím zmizla a Draco sa rozhliadol s nádejou, že Hermiona dokáže nájsť cestu späť. Nevidel žiadne nápadné orientačné body - len múr, stromy a kríky.

Primiestnila sa pred neho a prikročila k nemu bližšie, aby ho zovrela za plecia. Keďže nebol človekom, ktorý by si nechal ujsť príležitosť, Draco prekĺzol rukami okolo jej pása a pritiahol si ju k sebe, aby si ukradol bozk. Na chvíľu sa voči nemu s povzdychom uvoľnila a potom ho dlaňou na jeho hrudi odtlačila.

"Správaj sa slušne!" napomenula ho, ale na perách jej ihral úsmev a oči jej iskrili. "Sme na misii."

"Len sa snažím, aby si sa nezačala nudiť."

"Len tvoja blízkosť je mi zárukou, že sa to nestane," sucho odvetila. Švihla prútikom a trhlo ich preč.

ooOoo

Objavili sa blízko rozpadajúcich sa ruín domu, ktoré prekvapivo pripomínali posledné sídlo Regulusa Blacka. Okrem krátkeho záblesku spomienky to miesto Dracovi nič nehovorilo. Hermiona nevysvetľovala. Obišla ruiny a viedla ich po ceste k neudržiavanému, zarastenému cintorínu. Jedna dvojica hrobov bola dobre udržiavaná a Draco sa vážne zamyslel, keď si prečítal mená na náhrobných kameňoch. Zrazu si uvedomil význam toho domu.

Hermiona si kľakla pred hrob Lily Potterovej, ako keby jej chcela prejaviť úctu. Ostatní sa mlčky dívali. Po dlhom okamihu vstala na nohy a pozrela sa na Draca s bledým výrazom.

"Myslím, že viem, kde je náramok Roweny Bystrohlavovej."


	40. 40 kapitola  Dracov fanklub

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/40/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola štyridsiata - Dracov fanklub**

Draco bol zdesený. "To je podlé dokonca aj na Temného pána."

"Mala som podozrenie, keď sme tu boli naposledy," povedala Hermiona. "Vyzeralo to, ako keby bola nedávno porušená zem. Nechcela som, aby sa to Harry dozvedel. Zo zrejmých dôvodov."

"Ako ho do pekla odtiaľ dostaneme?"

Ron ich oboch sledoval. Pleť mal popolavú.

"O čom to rozprávate?" zmätene sa spýtal Neville.

Hermiona sa na neho vážne pozrela. "Myslíme si, že v hrobe Lily Potterovej je pochované niečo, čo je pre Temného pána dôležité. Niečo, čo musíme získať a zničiť."

Neville bol zdesený. "Ale, to je... to je choré!"

Hermiona prikývla. "Celkom jeho štýl. Voldemorta by pobavilo zneuctiť hrob ženy, ktorá priviedla na svet jeho najväčšieho nepriateľa. Hlavne ak zvážite, aký účinok by to malo na Harryho."

"Si si tým istá?" spýtal sa Draco. Miesto odpovede Hermiona vrhla kúzlo. Žiariaca sieť čiar sa vznášala nad hrobom a mizla v zemi. Draco potichu zaklial.

"Čo je to?" spýtal sa Ron.

"Akýsi druh ochrany." Hermiona prešla rukou cez žiariacu sieť bez nejakého účinku. "Nespustí sa pohybom nad povrchom, ale stavím sa, že v okamihu, kedy by sme sa pokúsili pohnúť hlinou, boli by sme obklopení smrťožrútmi. Alebo samotným Voldemortom."

"Čo ak sa do toho pustíme z iného uhla?" navrhol Draco. "Tak, ako sme to urobili v Riddlovom dome?"

Hermiona sa rozhliadla. "Myslíš kopať za tými ochrannými hranicami a potom zamieriť smerom k hrobu?"

Prikývol.

"Tie ochrany sa asi tiahnu okolo celej rakvy. To by bolo príliš veľa kopania. Radšej by som to kúzlo prelomila."

"Dokážeš to?" spýtal sa Ron.

"Myslím, že áno. Bude to podobné ako práca, čo sme urobili s... s pohárom. Ovládni a rozptýľ."

"Teraz to nemôžeme urobiť."

"Samozrejme, že nie. Nemáme čas, mimo iného. Ani nie sme pripravení. Budeme sa sem musieť vrátiť."

"Kedy?"

"Radšej skôr než neskôr, ale musíme to urobiť tak, aby sme nevarovali Harryho alebo Fénixov rád. Neville môže zastúpiť Harryho. Pretože Luna neznáša premiestňovanie, môže zostať a dohliadnuť na Harryho. Dnes večer je príliš skoro - musíme zhromaždiť zásoby a ja potrebujem tieto ochrany preskúmať."

"Je ti jasné, že na tom mieste budú aj ďalšie pasce?" poznamenal Draco. Prikývla.

"Budeme musieť byť pripravení na čokoľvek."

"V poriadku," odvetil Draco. "Sústreďme sa na stretnutie so Snapom. Nie som si istý, či chcem, aby sa dozvedel, že som zadobre s Harrym Potterom. Ako ste povedali, nemáme potuchy o jeho motívoch. Jeho nenávisť k Chlapcovi-Ktorý-Prežil vždy vyzerala skutočná."

"My štyria zostaneme vzadu, z dohľadu. Môžeš nám dať signál, ak nás budeš potrebovať." Hermiona sa dotkla mince na hrudi. Draco pokrútil hlavou.

"Ak je to pasca, budú sa tam pofľakovať aj smrťožrúti. Je dosť blbé, že nás nenapadlo použiť Všehodžús - všetci ste sa mohli vydávať za muklov."

"Možno môžeme aj tak. Dosť, aby sme prešli letmou prehliadkou. Koľkí smrťožrúti nás na pohľad spoznajú? Okrem Luciusa Malfoya nás nikto z nich nepozná viac než len letmo."

Ron sa krátko zasmial. "Áno, počas vrhania niekoľkých výstrelov z prútika, kým sa nás pokúšali zabiť."

"Presne. Takže ako si si vymenil farbu vlasov s Harrym? To bude dobrý začiatok."

Draco strávil ďalších štyridsať minút tým, že sa hral na kaderníka a priznal si, že sa tým parádne bavil. Na Hermioninej hlave vyskúšali niekoľko farieb a nakoniec sa zhodli na platinovej blond. Pracovala na ich vyrovnaní, kým sa Draco presunul k Lune. Vyčaroval pre ňu zrkadlo, aby mohla obdivovať svoje myšičkovo-hnedé vlasy s prúžkami ružovej a fialovej.

"Si si istá, že si toto robia muklovia s vlasmi?" pochybovačne sa spýtal Draco Hermiony.

"Nikto sa na ňu dvakrát nepozrie," uistila ho. Neville dostal podobnú úpravu vlasov so žiarivým odtieňom zeleného citróna, ktoré Hermiona natupírovala do divokých špicov. Premenila mu oblečenie na čiernu kožu so striebornými cvokmi. Longbottom sa do krvi hanbil, ale bol naprosto nespoznateľný. Luna sa na ňom zachichotala.

"Vy dvaja vyzeráte ako pár," poznamenala Hermiona. Dala Lune krátku čiernu sukňu prekrytú čiernou organzou a sieťované pančuchy. Ružové tielko na ramienkach zakrýval dlhý čierny kabát. Luna sa z každého uhla obdivovala v zrkadle.

Potom bol na rade Ron. S Dracom na seba zazerali.

"Je blbé, že sa nedokážeme zbaviť Weasleyho pieh. Mohol by som ho urobiť plešatým a stále by bolo jasné, že je to Weasley."

"Možno sa ich dokážeme zbaviť," zamyslene povedala Hermiona.

Ron sa zatváril ustarane. "Čo chceš urobiť?" spýtal sa nervózne.

"Nemaj obavy, je to len mejkap."

Vytasila sa s malou okrúhlou vecičkou a postupne nanášala púder na Weasleyho tvár - čo nebolo ľahké, pretože sa po celý čas krútil ako osemročné decko. Draco žasol nad hašterivými poznámkami, ktoré si tí dvaja vymenili. Ako vôbec mohlo Weasleyho napadnúť byť voči Hermione romantickým? Chovala sa skôr ako jeho matka než jeho dievča."

"Krucinál, to smrdí!" protestoval Ron.

"Je mi jedno, či je to kolínska z tchora, zaberá to. Alebo by zaberalo, keby si sa nehýbal."

"Ako dlho to môže trvať? Už si bola na mojom nose šesťkrát."

"Nuž, máš tam veľa pieh."

"Ak zvraštím nos, praská mi celá tvár."

"Tak ho nekrč, ty blbec."

"Nevolaj ma blbcom. Gáááh! Dostalo sa mi to do úst! Chutí to hrozne!"

"Keby si čušal, neskončilo by to tam. Teraz drž!"

"Ako môžu dievčatá nosiť toto svinstvo? Je to hrozné!"

Hermiona si podráždene vzdychla, ale konečne skončila a pozrela sa na svoju ručnú prácu, a uškrnula sa na Draca.

"Nie zlé," priznal a poťapkal Weasleyho svojim prútikom po hlave. Možno trošku silnejšie než bolo treba. Weasley zazrel. Vlasy sa mu zmenili na čierne ako uhoľ. "Z nejakého dôvodu stále vyzerá ako Weslík."

Hermiona vyčarovala trochu gélu a ulízala Ronove vlasy nahladko dozadu. Potom mu premenila oblečenie na muklovský oblek s viazankou. Zachichotala sa nad výsledkom.

"To je lepšie. Vyzeráš ako mladý riaditeľ pohrebnej služby. Alebo predavač v autobazáre."

Draco s Ronom sa na seba nechápavo pozreli, ale ani jeden sa nič nespýtal. Stačilo, že Ron už bol nespoznateľný. Aj Hermiona. S vyrovnanými vlasmi, ktoré jej viseli hlboko pod pás. Bola z nej úžasná blondínka. Zmenila si oblečenie na krátke, bledozelené šaty s vysokým živôtikom a jemnými ružovými kvietkami. Na nohách mala biele sandále. Nevyzerala by nemiestne ani na jednej z tých matkiných záhradných slávností. Až na to, že žiadna čarodejnica by si nikdy na seba nevzala takú krátku sukňu.

"A čo ty Malfoy?" spýtal sa Ron. Draco pokrútil hlavou.

"Načo sa obťažovať? Nechcem, aby Snape skúmal každú tvár, aby ma našiel. Ak je to pasca, radšej by som bol návnadou než úlovkom."

"Ako sa za bieleho dňa primiestnime na Stonehenge? Nečakané objavenie sa istotne vydesí muklov a ministerstvo bude dychtiť po našej krvi."

"Nepomáha nám ani to, že to prekliate miesto je na blbej, rovnej, pustej planine."

"Ale je tam zopár stromov. Spomínaš si? Pripusťme, dosť dlhá prechádzka, ale máme čas."

Draco si vzdychol. "Nepomôžeme si. Weasley, bol si tam?"

Ron prikývol. "Áno. Myslím, že si tiež pamätám tie stromy. Dokážem sa tam dostať."

"Longbottom?"

"Už je to príliš dávno. Ledva si pamätám na tie kamene."

"Potom ťa zoberiem so sebou. Hermiona môže vziať toho pochábľa. Ideme?"

ooOoo

Zjavili sa na rôznych miestach vo vnútri lesíka zo stromov. Draco s Nevillom uvideli Weasleyho, ktorý sa niekoľko metrov od nich odmotával z kríka. Draco Hermionu nevidel, ale počul, ako sa blízko smeje Luna. Nasledovali ten zvuk a našli tie dve dievčatá štverať sa von zo zablatenej bariny. Luna nechala v blate topánky a šťastne hopkala v tej špine.

"Toto je skvelé!" zavolala a vzrušene zamávala na Draca. "Mal by si to skúsiť! Niektoré blato obsahuje liečivé účinky."

Hermionin výraz bol presný opak Luninho a pery mala zovreté do bielej čiary.

"Jediný ´obsah´ tohto blata sú ovčie hovienka!" zavrčala Hermiona. Vypotácala sa z blata a očistila si nohy a topánky ostrým švihnutím svojho prútika.

"Ak si sa už prestala bahniť, Luna, môžeme sa prosím pohnúť?" vyprskla. Luna sa k nej na suchej zemi neochotne pripojila. Hermiona prilevitovala Lunine chýbajúce čierne topánky z bariny a očistila ich. To isté urobila Luniným nohám a bystrohlavské dievča sa hodilo na zem, aby si obulo topánky, nedbalé vetvičiek a zvyškov, ktoré sa jej prilepili na sukňu.

Dobehol k nim Ron.

"Asi by sme nemali prísť spoločne," navrhla Hermiona. "Draco, ty pôjdeš prvý. Ale buď opatrný, samozrejme. Zjavne sme hneď pri ceste, takže len choď po nej. Ron a ja pôjdeme ďalší. Neville, počkaj s Lunou pár minút a potom choďte za nami."

ooOoo

Draco vyrazil a rýchlo sa dostal na cestu. Kráčal len pár minút, keď vedľa neho so zaškrípaním zastavilo auto. V malom aute boli napchaté štyri muklovské dievčatá. Jedno z nich sa vyklonilo z okna.

"Hej, krásavec. Chceš zviesť?" Tri zvyšné dievčatá zavýskali a zachichotali sa. Draco sa usmial. O chvíľu neskôr bol zaklinený na zadnom sedadle medzi dvoma rozkošnými babami. Šofér na neho stále v spätnom zrkadielku žmurkal a dievča na spolujazdcovom sedadle sa otočilo tvárou k nemu.

"Takže ideš do Stonehenge?" spýtala sa. Prikývol.

To naľavo od neho malo hrivu červených vlasov a na sebe niečo pripomínajúce čiernu podprsenku zakrytú potrhanou červenou sieťovinou, ktorá viac odhaľovala, než zakrývala. Oči mala orámované čiernou a pery jasne červené. Oprela sa o neho a zakvílila mu do ucha.

"Čo tu robíš úplne samučký, štramáčik?"

Tá na jeho pravej strane bola blondína, podobne oblečená, ale v žiariacej fialovej a oranžovej.

"Máme prázdniny," povedala. "Babský deň na slobode."

"Sme rozhodne slobodné!" zakričala hnedovláska vedľa šoféra a zahúkala.

"Ako sa voláš?" spýtal sa šofér.

"Devlin Whitehorn," rýchlo odpovedal Draco.

"Pekné meno, láska," povedala červenovláska a stisla mu koleno. Draco sa rozhodol, že jedného dňa hodí dlhú reč so svojím otcom. Bol vychovaný s niekoľkými skutočne nesprávnymi názormi na muklov. Keby bol vedel, že sa muklovské dievčatá takto správajú, bol by čarodejnícky svet opúšťal každé prázdniny.

A tak sprevádzaný štvoricou obdivovateliek sa Draco dostal ku monolitom Stonehenge. Prešiel do úplného stredu a opatrne sa rozhliadol po Snapovi, hoci stále bolo dosť zavčasu. Dve dievčatá zo zadného sedadla mu stále viseli na rukách.

Červenovláska sa sklamane rozhliadla.

"Toto je ono? Hromada kameňov?"

"Hromada kameňov! To je história! Kde je tvoj zmysel pre pýchu? Naši predkovia sem museli tieto otravné veci dovliecť a takto ich nahromadiť!"

"Načo?"  
"Nikto nevie."

Červenovláska pokrútila kučerami. "Môžeme odísť? Zoberme Devlina do Salisbury na večierok."

"Čo ty na to, Devlin?" spýtal sa šofér.

"Prepáčte, baby. Mám sa tu stretnúť s jedným mužom."

Červenovláska ho pustila. "S _mužom_? Nehovor mi, že si buzík!"

"Povedz, že to tak nie!" vykríkla blondínka. "To by bola pre všetky baby zdrvujúca rana!"

"Nie si na pánov, že nie, Dev?" spýtala sa bruneta.

"Nie," uistil ich Draco. "Určite nie."

Štvorica dievčat sa na neho radostne vyrojila a presne v tomto okamihu prišla do stredu kruhu Hermiona. Draca prekvapilo, že štvorica muklovských dievčat nevybuchla do obláčikov dymu od páľavy jej pohľadu. Napochodovala rovno k Dracovi.

"Ahoj, miláčik," povedal skôr, než mohla prehovoriť ona. "Dostal som sa sem skôr, než sme plánovali."

"Očividne," povedala cez zaťaté zuby. "Kto sú tvoje malé kamarátky?"

Dievčatá začali cúvať. Červenovláska bola rozčúlená.

"Devlin, ty klamár! Vyzerá hrozne... _žensky_, na muža."

"Radšej by si naňho mala dávať pozor, drahá," varovala blondína Hermionu. "Je dosť prešibaný."

"Všimla som si," ľadovo odvetila Hermiona.

"Ľahko príde, ľahko odíde," zavtipkoval šofér. "Poďme dievčatá. Milé, že som ťa stretol, Devlin, ty nezbedník."

Obišli Hermionu a poskakovali s chichotom po ceste. Draco sa nevinne zaškeril.

"Zviezli ma."

"To sa stavím."

"Zjavne som sa im páčil."

"Nepochybne."

"Malo by ťa byť vidieť, že tu so mnou stojíš?"

"Som si istá, že ma ledva vidno medzi tvojimi chichotajúcimi sa obdivovateľkami."

"Ktoré už odišli."

"Pokús sa nepritiahnuť ďalšie. Budem tamto, s Ronaldom. Ukrývať sa." Sledoval ju, ako v značnom hneve kráča preč a vrátil svoju pozornosť späť ku skalám, ako keby ho fascinovali. Občas sa sám pre seba zachichotal.


	41. 41 kapitola  Dôležité správy

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/41/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola štyridsiata prvá - Dôležité správy**

Draco sa tak nudil, že začal prichádzať o rozum, kým dorazil Snape. To muklovské dievča malo pravdu - Stonehenge alebo nie, boli to _skaly_. Boli zaujímavé asi tak dvadsať minút. Snape vyšiel spomedzi kameňov a Draco predpokladal, že sa niekam blízko drzo primiestnil. Prekvapilo ho, keď uvidel Snapa v muklovskom oblečení.

Snape mal oblečené čierne nohavice podobné tým Dracovým a čiernu košeľu s dlhými rukávmi upnutú až ku krku. To oblečenie vyzeralo príliš teplé na taký pokojný letný deň, ale Snape bol asi voči nepohodliu imúnny.

Snapove oči behali z človeka na človeka, keď sa blížil k Dracovi, v pozore pred všetkým. V jeho očiach sa neobjavilo žiadne poznanie, keď pohľadom prešiel po Nevillovi a Lune. Hermionu s Ronom nebolo vidieť.

"Vyzeráš dobre, Draco," povedal Snape s niečím, čo nejasne pripomínalo úsmev.

"Darí sa mi dobre," odpovedal Draco. "Rozhodne lepšie než vtedy, keď som bol uväznený vo svojej izbe na Malfoy Manore." Nasledoval Snapov príklad a preskúmal oblasť, ostražitý kvôli smrťožrútom a inému možnému nebezpečenstvu.

"Tvoja matka ma požiadala, aby som ti priniesol odkaz."

"Ako sa má?" rýchlo sa spýtal Draco. Snape sa uškrnul.

"Tak dobre ako sa dá čakať."

"A otec?"

"To isté." Snape prudko trhol hlavou. "Je tu príliš muklov. Prejdime sa."

Snape sa otočil a Draco švihol pohľadom po Hermione, teraz ledva viditeľnej v tieni jedného z kameňov. Pokrčil plecami a nasledoval Snapa. Len čo boli z dohľadu divákov, Snape sa otočil, zovrel Dracovo plece a odmiestnil ich.

ooOoo

Draco sa trochu zatackal, keď dorazili do ich nového cieľa. Po chvíli dezorientácie si uvedomil, že sú na móle. Zamračil sa na Snapa.

"Mohol si ma sakra varovať predtým, než si ma takto preniesol," vyprskol. Snape pokrčil plecami.

"Už by si mal doteraz vedieť, že mi môžeš dôverovať, Draco. Toto miesto je bezpečné pred zvedavými očami a muklami."

Vyplašil ich akýsi zvuk a zistili, že nejaký muž kráča po hrádzi smerom k nim. Niesol rybársky prút a box s potrebami.

"Vravel si niečo?" ironicky sa opýtal Draco.

Muž sa priblížil a Draco zistil, že to bol dosť starý, trochu zavalitý pán vo flanelovej košeli.

"Hej, mládenci! Skade ste prišli? Myslel som si, že dnes mám toto miesto celé pre seba. Prišli ste chytať ryby?" Keď sa priblížil, zjavne si všimol, že neniesli vôbec žiadnu výbavu. Zvraštil obočie. "Takže nie ste tie prekliate environmentálne typy, že nie?"

Keď bol na tri metre od nich, Snape vytiahol svoj prútik a zložil ho jediným zábleskom zeleného svetla. Ostražito sa rozhliadol, aby sa uistil, že ten muž bol sám. Pozdĺž pustého pobrežia nebola žiadna iná známka života.

"Prekliati humusáci," zavrčal Snape. "Množia sa ako králiky. Nemôžeš nikam ísť bez toho, aby si nenarazil na ich hniezdo. Dosť blbé, že Voldemort klamal o tom, že ich zničí." Náhle sa zasmial. "Alebo úplne neklamal. Len plánuje vyhladiť aj zvyšok z nás. Ten prekliaty nečistokrvný šialenec."

Draco bol zaskočený. Nikdy predtým nepočul Snapa pľuť takú čistokrvnú zášť a rozhodol sa, že spomenúť Snapov vlastný nečistokrvný pôvod by bol blbý nápad. Pokúsil sa ignorovať ležiaceho mukla, rovnako ako Snape, keď uvoľnene prešiel ďalej po móle smerom k vode.

"Temný pán stále pozorne stráži tvojich rodičov, hlavne vo svetle podivného zmiznutia štyroch smrťožrútov, v poslednej dobe. Predpokladám, že o tom nič nevieš, však?"

Snapove čierne oči prebleskovali veselím. Draco si bol vedomý Snapovej schopnosti legilimencie, ale nemal dojem, že by ju Snape použil.

"Ktorí štyria?" nedbalo sa spýtal Draco.

"Na tom nezáleží. Nemôžem zostať dlho. Nechal som Goyla a Averyho stuhnutých a musím sa vrátiť včas, aby som im pozmenil spomienky. Prišiel som ťa varovať, hoci existuje obmedzenie na to, čo ti mám dovolené povedať. Vieš, že na nás umiestnil svoju verziu _Fidelioveho kúzla_."

"Kde sú moji rodičia?"

"To, samozrejme, je jedno z tých prísne strážených tajomstiev. Ale môžem ti povedať, že plánuje zaútočiť na ministerstvo mágie."

"Kedy? A prečo nie je táto informácie tým _kúzlom_ chránená?"

"Do niekoľkých dní. Temný pán sa neobťažuje umlčať nás, pretože o tom pláne už vie príliš mnoho smrťožrútov. To, čo nevedia, je, že ten útok má len odviesť pozornosť. Temný pán sa nestará, či uspeje alebo nie."

"Odviesť pozornosť od čoho?"

Galeón na jeho hrudi sa náhle rozpálil. Draco premýšľal, či je možné poslať odkaz bez toho, aby sa mince dotkol. Na druhej strane sa jej dotýkal svojou pokožkou...

_Som v poriadku_, poslal Hermione. _Hneď sa vrátim._

"Je náročné odpovedať na priame otázky, Draco," povedal Snape a Malfoy musel na chvíľu vrátiť svoje myšlienky späť. Útok na ministerstvo... odvedenie pozornosti. "Namiesto toho by si sa mal sám seba spýtať, čo Temný pán chce."

Tie slová privolali späť Dracov rozhovor s otcom. Voldemort chce rozdrviť ministerstvo mágie. A Rokfort.

"Ak to pomôže, Temný pán vie, kde je Harry Potter," povedal Snape.

Dracovi sa na chvíľu zasekol dych v hrdle, ale nedovolil, aby sa to prekvapenie dalo zaregistrovať na jeho tvári. "Každý vie, kde je Harry Potter. V Londýne."

"Už viacej nie. Utiekol zo svojho malého úkrytu na miesto, ktoré v tomto okamihu nesmiem slobodne spomenúť."

Draco ťažko prehltol, zrazu vediac kam má Voldemort namierené.

"Ako sa dostane dnu?"

Snape sa bez humoru zasmial. "Vedel som, že na to prídeš. Vždy si bol bystrý chlapík. Tak veľmi mi pripomínaš mňa, keď som bol v tvojom veku. Až na tie idealistické rysy, ktoré sa mne nikdy celkom nepodarili. Takto si oveľa väčšmi ako môj bláhový -" Snapova čeľusť sa zavrela tak rýchlo, že skoro cvakla.

"Ako kto?"

"Kašli na to. Späť k tomu, na čo si sa pýtal. Temný pán nenakráča prednými dverami. Ani nepoužije Skrinku zmiznutia. Nevyužil si náhodou tú informáciu, ktorú som ti dal?"

Draco prikývol. "Našiel som tú vec v Riddlovom dome. Je zničená."

Po prvý raz na neho Snape hľadel s niečím podobným úžasu.

"Si si tým istý?"

"Určite. Bol to Bifľomorovej pohár."

"Ako si ho zničil?" Snapov hlas bol ostrý vzrušením.

"Som si istý, že nemáš toľko času, aby som sa do toho vysvetľovania púšťal," mierne povedal Draco. Na dôvažok k faktu, že Draco vôbec nemal v úmysle mu to porozprávať.

Snape si vzdychol. "Pravda. Poviem tvojim rodičom, že si v poriadku. Tvoja matka ma požiadala, aby som ti povedal, že dúfa, že navštíviš svojich príbuzných vo Francúzsku. Aby si bol v bezpečí, samozrejme."

"Samozrejme. Nespomenieš jej, že to nemám v úmysle urobiť. Nepredpokladám, že vieš, kde sú ostatné viteály, či?"

Snape pokrútil hlavou. "Nie. Temný pán si bol istý, že má niečo Chrabromilove. Asi tiež Bystrohlavovej. Ale s Dumbledorom sme ich nikdy nedokázali nájsť." Snape si odfrkol. "Občas mi ten otravný starý bastard chýba. Mal svoje využitie."

"Prečo si ho zabil?" náhle sa spýtal Draco. Snapove radostné chovanie sa vyparilo.

"Ďalší príbeh, na ktorý nemáme čas. Postačí povedať, že to bolo nevyhnutné. Nech sa ti darí, Draco. Vedz, že budem tvoju matku chrániť svojím životom."

Pohol sa, že odíde, ale Draco ho zastavil. "Profesor Snape?" spýtal sa, hoci ten titul už viacej nebol oprávnený. "Prečo nám pomáhate?"

Snape prešiel k čiernemu balíku, ktorý ležal na konci móla. Pohrabal sa v ňom a vytiahol smrťožrútsky habit. "Jedného dňa sa možno všetko vyjasní, Draco. Vzdal som sa a zradil každučkú jednu vec, ktorá mi bola kedy drahá. Pre jediný dôvod. Ale tvoja matka bola vždy mojou obľúbenou..." Snape zmĺkol s utrápeným výrazom. "Vždy bola ku mne láskavá, hoci nevie - nikdy sa nedozvie - pravdu."

"Akú pravdu?" stroho sa spýtal Draco s nádejou, že nebude počuť vyznanie lásky k jeho matke. Jedna vec bola mať podozrenie, ale počuť to nahlas...

Snape sa zasmial; zvuk, ktorý bol prekvapivo plný skutočného humoru. Draco si nebol istý, či niekedy predtým počul v Snapovom hlase úprimné pobavenie. Bývalý Majster elixírov sa od udalosti na veži veľmi zmenil. Snape si prehodil habit na plecia a upevnil na krku. Zaškeril sa na Malfoya.

"Draco, Draco, už existuje toľko lží, že by bolo treba veľa dní, aby sa odkryli, keby som sa rozhodol priznať všetky moje rozmanité hriechy."

Snape si prehodil kapucňu cez svoje rovné vlasy.

"Prajem ti veľa úspechov. Mimochodom, keby si sa rozhodol vrátiť na Malfoy Manor, daj si pozor na salón a suterén. Sú to najpravdepodobnejšie miesta, kde bude ministerstvo hľadať, takže sme tam umiestnili niekoľko pascí, než sme odišli. Zvyšok domu by mal byť bezpečný, okrem sliediacich poskokov ministerstva a členov Fénixovho rádu."

Snape zdvihol ruku na rozlúčku a odmiestnil sa. Draco sa rozhliadol a potom sa vrátil k ležiacemu muklovi. Kľakol si a dotkol sa mužovho krku. Rybár bol mŕtvy. Draco sa rýchlo postavil a striasol sa odporom. Nebol si celkom istý, či chcel Snapa na svojej strane. Čo povedal? Vzdal sa alebo zradil každučkú jednu vec, na ktorej mu kedy záležalo. Prečo by mali mať Draco a jeho rodina zaručené nejaké lepšie zaobchádzanie? Keby sa Draco niekedy postavil do cesty Snapovým zámerom - nech boli akékoľvek - mal nemalé pochybnosti, že by skončil podobne ako ten mukel, ktorý mu tuhol pri nohách.

Draco sa poslal späť k Stonehenge.

ooOoo

Primiestnil sa presne na to isté miesto, z ktorého so Snapom odišli. Našťastie jediná osoba, ktorá ho videla primiestniť sa, bola Hermiona, ktorá na neho evidentne znepokojená čakala.

Hodila sa mu okolo krku a pritlačila si líce o neho.

"Vďakabohu! Bála som sa, že je to pasca a že ťa nikdy znova neuvidím!"

"Som si istý, že niektorí z vás by boli viac než len potešení touto možnosťou."

"Len Ron," priznala Hermiona. "Kam ste šli?"

"Opustené mólo," odvetil Draco, vediac, že by sa nikdy neodvážil spomenúť Hermione toho mŕtveho mukla. "Mal správu od mojej matky. Chce, aby som utiekol do Francúzska a ukryl sa."

"To bolo ono?"

"Nie. Voldemort plánuje útok na ministerstvo mágie. Vie, že Harry Potter je na Rokforte. A tiež má v pláne zaútočiť tam."

Hermione z tváre zmizla všetka krv, čím vyzerala ako bledá chudinka pod tými blond vlasmi.

"To všetko ti povedal?"

"Nie toľkými slovami. Nemohol hovoriť o Rokforte, ale poskytol mi dosť narážok, aby som na to prišiel. Čo znamená, že musia byť niekde v blízkosti školy, ak mu _Fideliovo kúzlo_ zabránilo, aby o nej hovoril. Ten les, možno? To by vysvetlilo, prečo sa tam stretli Červochvost a Greyback."

"Je hrozné predstaviť si, že je tak blízko. Ako vedel, že je tam Harry?"

Draco sa zamračil.

"To ma nenapadlo spýtať sa."

"Si si istý, že vie, že je na Rokforte? Možno si myslia, že je na ústredí Rádu. Snape by vedel, kde je, aj keby o ňom nemohol hovoriť."

Draco sa nad tým chvíľu zamyslel. "Povedal, že Harry je na mieste, o ktorom nemá dovolené hovoriť. Jednoducho som predpokladal, že myslí Rokfort." Draco pokrútil hlavou. "Ale potom povedal, že Temný pán nevojde predným vchodom alebo Skrinkou zmiznutia. Prečo by toto povedal?"

Priblížil sa Ron, v čiernej vyzeral priveľmi temne.

"Konečne si sa vrátil zo svojho tajného rande?" vyprskol na Draca.

"Áno, Lasičiak. Radšej by sme sa mali vrátiť na Rokfort, aby som mohol uviesť svoje zvrátené plány do pohybu."

"Prestaňte vy dvaja," zavrčala Hermiona. Kývla na Nevilla a Lunu. Počkali, kým nastala pauza medzi muklovskými turistami a potom sa odmiestnili. Hermiona vzala so sebou Lunu, ale ostatní sa vrátili sami.

ooOoo

Draco si pripadal trochu zraniteľne, kým čakal pred hlavnou bránou Rokfortu, ale tentoraz tu nebude žiaden Červochvost číhajúci v kríkoch pri ceste.

"Nemá veľký zmysel vykradnúť sa von, ak musíš prosiť o vstup zakaždým, keď sa vrátiš," zamrmlal.

"Možno nebudeme musieť prosiť," povedala Hermiona a poťapkala prútikom po zámkach. Po chvíli sa s cvaknutím otvorili a reťaze sa stiahli. Nadradene sa na neho samoľúbo usmiala.

"Dávala som pozor naposledy, keď ich Tonksová otvárala," drzo prehovorila. Rýchlo vošli dnu a zámky sa za nimi zacvakli.

"Mali by sme asi povedať o Snapovom varovaní Rádu," riekla Hermiona.

"Samozrejme. Dúfajme, že začnú po Temnom pánovi pátrať... pokiaľ to zvládnu tak, aby nepritiahli pozornosť."

Urobili si prestávku, aby dali do poriadku svoj vzhľad. Weasley si vďačne zotrel púder z tváre.

"Mal by si zvážiť, či si ho nenecháš," navrhol Draco.

"Drž zobák, Malfoy," zavrčal Ron. Draco ho buchol po hlave, aby mu vrátil späť oranžovo-červené vlasy .

"Au! Musíš to robiť tak prekliato silno?"

"Áno, Weslík, musím. Vážne musím."

Ron sa zamračil a nakráčal do budovy. Luna s Nevillom sa pozreli na Hermionu, ktorá si vzdychla.

"S Dracom sa pôjdeme porozprávať s Lupinom a Harrym. Neskôr sa stretneme, aby sme prediskutovali získanie... náramku. Nemôžeme dovoliť, aby Harry nadobudol podozrenie. Neznášam, že ho z tohto vynechávame, ale myslím, že je to za daných okolností najlepšie."

"Pôjdem sa pozrieť, či nie sú v knižnici nejaké knihy o tých ochranách," navrhla Luna s pohodením hlavou. Trvala na tom, že si nechá vo vlasoch pramienky ružovej a fialovej, hoci zvyšok dovolila vrátiť Dracovi k normálu.

"Pomôžem ti," rozhodol sa Neville. "Pripadám si poriadne neužitočný."

"Ak vy dvaja nájdete nejaký spôsob, ako tie ochrany zlomiť, ani zďaleka nebudeš neužitočný," odvetila Hermiona. Neville prikývol a vošli dnu.

ooOoo

Veľká sieň bola znova preplnená a v neobyčajnej vrave.

"Čo sme urobili tentoraz?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Nemyslím, že sme to boli my, tentoraz," znepokojene odvetila Hermiona. Ostatní obklopovali Molly Weasleyovú, ktorá sedela na stoličke a hystericky vzlykala. Harry si ich všimol a pribehol k nim.

"Čo sa stalo?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Práve tu bol Rufus Scrimgeour. Od včera večera nevideli Percyho Weasleyho. Zostal neskoro na ministerstve, aby niečo dokončil a nikto ho odvtedy nevidel. Skontrolovali jeho slizolinskú priateľku, ale ani ona ho dva dni nevidela."

Hermiona sa pozrela na Draca s mdlým výrazom.

"Môj bože, má ho Voldemort."

"Ani to nenaznačuj!" zasyčal Harry. "Pani Weasleyová je už hysterická, obviňuje sa, že nevyvinula viac snahy, aby sa s tým nafúkaným blbom zmierila. Okrem toho nevieme s istotou -"

"V skutočnosti, myslím, že vieme," zašepkala Hermiona. "Snape spomenul Dracovi, že Voldemort vie, kde si a naznačil, že si tu - na Rokforte. Percy vie, že si tu."

"Tiež vie, že som tu ja," potichu prehovoril Draco.

Hermiona mu zovrela ruku.

"Nemôžu mať podozrenie, že s nami spolupracuješ. Nemyslím, že by im Percy takúto informáciu poskytol dobrovoľne."

"Prečo by do pekla neposkytol? Pohŕda mnou tak ako všetci ostatní Weasleyovci - nuž, zjavne okrem jedného, ale to sem nepatrí. Ťažko by vysypal novinky o Potterovi dobrovoľne. Buď z neho tú informáciu získali mučením alebo použili Veritasérum. Alebo kombináciou oboch, ako poznám Temného pána."

"Fajn, teraz máme ešte väčšiu motiváciu nájsť Voldemorta. Musíme zachrániť Dracových rodičov a Percyho."

"Ak niečo k zachráneniu zostane," ponuro prehovoril Draco.

"Vôbec na to nemysli," povedala a stisla mu tuho ruku. "Snape by nám povedal, keby boli tvoji rodičia v nebezpečenstve, správne?"

Draco si vzdychol a prikývol.

"Myslím, že áno, v každom prípade, keby bola v nebezpečenstve matka. Povedal, že by zomrel, aby ju zachránil, ale jeho slovám úplne neverím, dokonca ani v tomto. Keby jej život stál v ceste jeho najvyššieho cieľa, obetoval by ju spolu s nami ostatnými. O tom mám malé pochybnosti."

"Zatiaľ budeme dúfať, že jeho cieľ sa zhoduje s naším."

"O čom si to tam vy traja šepkáte?" spýtal sa Lupin, keď sa s Tonksovou priblížili. Tonksová sa na nich podozrievavo pozrela a potiahla sa za zelené vlasy.

"Nazdar, bratranec," povedala a uškrnula sa na Draca.

"Prečo mi tak stále hovoríš?" ostro sa spýtal. "Kto si?"

Tonksová sa zachichotala. "No nazdar, ty si ma nepamätáš? Vôbec nie som prekvapená. Boli ti len štyri, keď ma navždy vykázali z vášho domu za to, že som ťa vydesila a rozplakala. Tvoj otec aj tak nenávidel moju matku. Potom bola Narcissa nútená navštevovať náš dom. Čo robila asi tak raz do roka, na mamine narodeniny."

Dracovi to náhle došlo.

"Dcéra tety Andromedy," zalapal po dychu. "Tonksová" bolo v malfoyovskej domácnosti hnusné slovo, zriedkakedy spomínané po tom, čo Andromeda ukázala dlhý nos Najvznešenejšiemu a Najstarobylejšiemu Domu Blackovcov a vydala sa za mukla.

"Báječná pamäť, bratanček," odvetila Tonksová.

"Vôbec si na teba nepamätám."

Zasmiala sa. "Asi si to zablokoval. Nebola som k tebe veľmi milá po tom, čo si ma nazval nečistokrvnou spodinou."

Draco sa začervenal. Lupin sa pozrel z neho na Tonksovú.

"Zabudol som, že vy dvaja ste príbuzní."

"Aj Blackovci a Malfoyovci sa na to pokúšajú zabudnúť."

"Prepáč," povedal Draco.

"Nerob si starosti. Som len rada, že konečne meníš názor." Jej pohľad skĺzol k jeho ruke, stále zovretej v Hermioninej, ale Draco nemal žiadne nutkanie pustiť ju.

"Máme niekoľko dôležitých správ," vložila sa Hermiona. "Najlepšie bude oznámiť vám ich v súkromí."

Opustili zhromaždených Weasleyovcov a šli na najbližšie súkromné miesto - do Snapovej bývalej kancelárie.


	42. 42 kapitola  Rada škriatkov

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/42/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola štyridsiata druhá – Rada škriatkov**

Vo vnútri tmavej kancelárie každý z nich zažal zopár lámp, aby rozptýlili tú tmu. Okrem bývalej Snapovej stoličky tu pred stolom zostali len dve stoličky z tvrdého dreva. Lupin s povzdychom zaujal Snapove miesto a poznamenal: "Mám pocit, že sa na toto musím posadiť."

Tonksová si sadla na jeden kraj stola a pozerala sa na zopár podivných vecí, ktoré Snape na svojom stole zanechal. Hermiona žasla nad množstvom vecí, ktoré tu Snape nechal. Keď opustil Rokfort, nevzal si nič okrem prútika. Premýšľala, či niektoré z jeho vecí mali citovú hodnotu. Alebo či Snape vôbec dokázal niečo cítiť.

Posadila sa na jednu z tvrdých stoličiek. Draco stál nablízku, čiastočne v tieni, pravdepodobne sa necítil v prítomnosti ostatných v pohode. Harry sa prechádzal.

Bez ďalšieho zdržania sa Hermiona pustila do vysvetľovania toho, kam šli - ich odbočku do Godricovej úžľabiny vynechala. Lupinove pery sa stenčili do podráždenej linky, keď sa dopočul, že znova bez dovolenia opustili školu, ale umožnil jej dokončiť rozprávanie bez toho, aby ju prerušil. Aj tak sa cítila dosť vinne, hlavne vzhľadom na to, že mali v pláne sa pri najbližšej príležitosti vykradnúť znova.

Draco ochotne zopakoval svoj rozhovor so Snapom a chvíľu špekulovali o Snapových motívoch bez toho, aby dospeli k uspokojujúcemu vysvetleniu.

"Možno Voldemort zabil niekoho, na kom mu záležalo," navrhla Tonksová.

"Považujem za ťažko uveriteľné, že by mu na niekom záležalo dosť na to, aby sa viac než desaťročie snažil o pomstu," odvetil Lupin.

"Záleží mu na Dracovi."

"_Zdá sa_, že mu na ňom záleží," vyprskol Harry. "So Snapom nič nie je také, ako to vyzerá."

Jeho prechádzanie sa začínalo liezť Hermione na nervy. "Harry, prosím, posadíš sa?" požiadala ho. Prestal kráčať, ale neposadil sa.

"Dobre, prioritou je poslať varovanie ministerstvu. Asi mu nebudú venovať pozornosť, hlavne keď máme len nepresné informácie, ale aspoň zabezpečíme, aby sa naši ľudia na ministerstve mali na pozore. Nanešťastie, teraz je ich tam len zopár."

"S Jackom si môžeme striedať zmeny. Aj s Kingsleym a Arthurom."

"Pokúste sa to rozšíriť natoľko, ako len môžete, aby ste tých bystrejších úradníkov udržali v pozore. Ak sa začnú šíriť reči, niektorí z nich tomu venujú pozornosť. Zvyšok z nás začne prečesávať les a pokúsi sa objaviť nejaké stopy po Voldemortovi. Zapojím Hagrida."

"A Grawpa," vložil sa Harry. Lupin si odkašľal.

"A Grawpa."

"Moody skočí po šanci na nejakú akciu. Myslím, že by sme mali začať na čistinke, kde sme našli Draca - možno prídeme na to, prečo ho tam vzali."

Nastalo dlhé mlčanie.

"Prečo ma znepokojuje, že vy traja neskáčete po tom, aby ste mohli vykonať jednu či druhú službu?" spýtal sa Lupin.

Hermiona sa začervenala.

"Ja som dosť unavený," sucho prehovoril Draco.

"_Nechali_ by ste _ma_ pomôcť?" zatrpknuto sa spýtal Harry.

"Asi nie, ale myslím, že je pravdepodobnejšie, že vy všetci máte niečo za lubom. Niekto musí vynájsť kúzlo, ktoré spustí poplach v tom okamihu, keď sa hocikto z vás priblíži k vonkajšej hradbe."

"A my by sme hneď prišli na to, ako ho zneškodniť," odpovedal Draco.

Lupin sa postavil. "Áno, asi by ste na to prišli."

S Tonksovou vyšli von.

Draco hľadel na knihy, ktoré lemovali police.

"Nápadne podobné tým, čo mal Snape doma," poznamenal. "Avšak menej smrteľné. Aspoň dobrovoľne neumožnil, aby do rúk študentov padli tie najohavnejšie zväzky."

"Nebol by si ty prvý v rade?" spýtal sa Harry.

"Pokiaľ by mi to poskytlo zbraň voči tebe? S najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou." Draco sa uškrnul. Harry pokrútil hlavou a potiahol sa za vlasy.

"Myslíš, že je tu niečo užitočné?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Ako čo?"

"Ako zoznam s nadpisom ´Miesta, kde už som hľadal viteály´," navrhol Draco. Harry po ňom strelil mierne _Pŕhliace zaklínadlo_ a Malfoy zajačal a pošúchal si ruku. "Dávaj si bacha, Potter."

"Nemyslíš, že by ti povedal, keby niečo také mal?"

"Nevyhnutne nie. Je to stále parchant. Myslím, že jeho potreba zničiť viteály bojuje s jeho potrebou skomplikovať mi život."

"Len asi žiarli na to, ako oslepujúco dobre vyzeráš," poznamenal Harry a potom predviedol zvracajúcu tvár.

"Potter sa snaží zakryť fakt, že je do mňa zamilovaný," spiklenecky povedal Draco Hermione. "Mala by si vidieť, ako ma ohmatáva, keď sme sami."

Druhé _Pŕhliace zaklínadlo_ nasledovalo to prvé a Malfoy zvolal: "Do pekla s tebou!" Ale uškrnul, keď jedno strelil po Harrym, ktorý uskočil nabok.

"Prestanete sa vy dvaja chovať ako decká?" napäto vyprskla Hermiona. "Som si istá, že Rád toto miesto tucetkrát prehľadal, aby našiel nejakú stopu, prečo Snape zabil Dumbledora."

"Myslíš, že si to zapísal?" dôvtipne sa spýtal Draco. Hermiona sa postavila a prebodla ho pohľadom.

"Nechceš, aby som po tebe švihla _Pŕhliace zaklínadlo ja_," varovala ho.

"Možno chcem," nežne odvetil. Podráždene si vzdychla.

Draco zrazu zvážnel. "Existuje nejaká šanca, že by mal Voldemort prístup do školy? Čo ak našiel nejakú slabinu v obrane?"

"Už sme ju skontrolovali," neprítomne odvetil Harry.

"Skontrolovali ste celú školu?"

"Trochu sme podvádzali," priznala Hermiona, keď si uvedomila, že Draco nevie o Záškodníckej mape. "Asi by sme mali pozrieť znova, Harry. Len pre istotu."

"V poriadku. Najprv by sme mali ísť niečo povedať pani Weasleyovej." Harry ukázal prútikom na Malfoya. "_Nepovedz to_."

"Nepovedz čo?"

"Akúkoľvek hnusnú, posmešnú poznámku, ktorú si chcel vypustiť z úst."

Draco sa chytil rukou za hruď. "Zraňuješ ma, Potter."

"Poďme," povedala Hermiona. "Neviem, koľko tohto ešte znesiem."

ooOoo

Len čo vošli do Veľkej siene, prirútili sa Fred a George Weasleyovci.

"Hermiona, presne teba hľadáme," povedal George.

"Ron vraví, že si našla Malfoya akousi veštiacou metódou," pokračoval Fred.

"Potrebujeme ju použiť, aby sme našli Percyho."

"Je to riadny blbec."

"Ale stále je to náš brat."

"Máte niečo, čo mu patrilo?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Samozrejme."

"Myslím, že od každého máme niečo," spomenul Fred.

"Nikdy nevieš, kedy to budeš potrebovať."

"Dokonca odo mňa?" pohoršene sa spýtala.

"Nuž, od teba nie," odvetil George.

"Tebe by sme nikdy nič neukradli, Hermiona."

"Určite nie."

Podozrievavo sa na nich pozrela, ale bolo nemožné odporovať im, dokonca aj v ich najhoršom rozčúlení.

"To veštenie?" postrčil ju Fred. Hermiona prikývla a zaviedla ich po chodbe k Firenzemu. Harry s Dracom ich nasledovali.

Kentaur ich zjavne rád videl - asi sa začínal nudiť, keď sa sám ponevieral po hrade - všetkých, okrem Draca, ktorý zostal vzadu, ako keby mal Firenze nejakú nákazlivú chorobu. Kentaur misu stále mal a vodu rýchlo dodali. Keď prišlo k tomu, aby sa vložil predmet, Hermiona zalapala po dychu.

"Vy ste mu vzali prefektský odznak?" vyletela.

"Hlúpo ho nechal vonku na verejnosti," protestoval Fred.

"Len mu ho strážime."

"Zavesený na holej stene, v rozviklanom ráme, pod krehkým sklom..."

"Preboha, niečo by sa mu mohlo stať!"

"Pokoj, deti," pokojne prikázal Firenze.

Fredovi s Georgeom sa podarilo nielen prestať hašteriť, ale pozoruhodne zostali ticho dosť dlho na to, aby misa zľadovatela a zjavil sa nejaký obraz.

"Je nažive!" vykríkol George. Percy ležal na zemi, vyzeral mŕtvy, až na ruku, ktorou švihol dohora, ako keby chcel niečo odvrátiť. Nablízku ležala blikotajúca sviečka. Šaty mal roztrhané a špinavé a jeho okuliare chýbali. Jedno líce mal stmavnuté od škaredej modriny a bradu mu zohyzďovala zaschnutá krv.

"Nevyzerá dobre," komentoval Fred.

"Kde do pekla je?"

"Vyzerá to ako jaskyňa."

"Fajn, to nám to zužuje asi na sto miliónov miest."

"Hermiona? Nejaké nápady?"

Firenze potiahol obraz tak dozadu, ako sa dalo, ale za skalnatou oblasťou, ktorá obklopovala Percyho, bolo vidno len tmu. Pokrútila hlavou.

"Mohlo by to byť hocikde."

Všetci chvíľu sklamane sedeli a potom Firenze ten obraz rozohnal. Fred s Georgeom sa pustili do diskusie s Firenzem o vytvorení prenosných veštiacich bazénikov a Hermiona prešla späť k Dracovi.

"Myslíš, že by sme mali skúsiť vypátrať tvojich rodičov?"

Na okamih sa jeho šedé oči zahľadeli do diaľky.

"Musel by som ísť domov. Nemám nič, čo im patrí."

"Lupin by nás zabil, keby sme takto skoro odišli."

"Aj tak si nemyslím, že ma ten kentaur má rád."

"Myslím, že je to naopak," sucho odvetila.

"Dobre, je _to_ -"

Zakryla mu rukou ústa a zasyčala: "Prestaň s tým!"

Chytil ju za tú ruku a pridržal na mieste, kým sa jazykom dotýkal končekov jej prstov. Rozkošne sa striasla. Pustil ju, keď prišiel Harry.

"Poďme po mapu," povedal. "Mal by som ešte raz prekontrolovať spomienky z mysľomisy, aby som sa uistil, že mi nič neušlo. Musíme nájsť tie viteály."

ooOoo

Boli na treťom poschodí, keď ich zastavilo ostré prásk. Na schode nad Harrym stál Dobby. Domový škriatok gúľal očami na Draca, až kým ich neprižmúril v nahnevanom pohľade. Hermiona si uvedomila, že nevidela Dobbyho od záchrany Nevilla Longbottoma.

"Dobby musí hovoriť s Harrym Potterom. V súkromí," zamrmlal nahlas a strelil podozrievavé pohľady smerom k Malfoyovi.

"Hm..." začal Harry.

"Počkáme na teba v miestnosti s trofejami," povedala Hermiona s gestom na blízke dvere. Chytila Draca za ruku a odvliekla ho tam. Keď vstúpili, zažali sa svietniky, ktoré matne osvetľovali sklenené vitrínky, ktoré lemovali steny.

"Len si ma sem chcela priviesť, aby sme sa muchľovali, však?" s nádejou sa spýtal Draco.

Pri tej myšlienke Hermione vyskočil pulz. Uškrnula sa a pozrela sa zboku na neho, ale vytriezvela, keď jej pozornosť pritiahla nápadná skrinka na konci chodby. Prešli k nej, aby sa na ňu pokojne pozreli.

"Trojčarodejnícky pohár," zamrmlala.

Na platničke pod ním bol spomienkový nápis pre Cedrica Diggoryho.

"Stále je to prenášadlo?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Nie. Dumbledore ho dal do poriadku." Vzdychla si. "Nenávidím pohľad naň. Tak veľa hrozných spomienok. Poďme k ďalším dverám."

Spojovacie dvere viedli do Galérii brnení, ktorá bola zaplnená brnením, zbraňami, štítmi a inými nevyhnutnými doplnkami vojny. Nemyslela si, že niekedy predtým v tejto miestnosti bola.

"Pripomeň mi, aby som sa sem ponáhľala, keď do školy vpadnú smrťožrúti. Mágia je v poriadku, ale pekný kus ocele je príjemná záloha." Draco obdivoval tenký kord so zložitou, ako čipka vyzerajúcou rukoväťou.

Hermiona sa pozerala na vitrínu, ktorá obsahovala nebezpečne vyzerajúcu hviezdicu, ktorá bola obsypaná ostrými hrotmi.

"Nedokážem si predstaviť, že by som s týmto niekoho udrel," pripojil sa k nej Draco.

"Neviem, myslím, že by Hadí ksicht vyzeral lepšie, keby mu naboku hlavy trčali trojpalcové špice."

Zachichotala sa. "To je špica." Znova sa zasmiala a poťukala po skle. "Chápeš? _Špica_?" Draco zastonal a chytil ju.

"To bolo také zlé, že vidím, že ti musím zavrieť ústa."

Otočil ju tvárou k sebe a pobozkal ju. Pritlačil ju o sklenú vitrínu. Niekoľko minút to bola príjemná zábava, až kým nezistila, že sa topí v naprostej blaženosti. Odtiahla sa a unikla tým, že sa sklonila popod jeho ruku.

"Kam ideš?" spýtal sa, keď sa ponáhľala, aby ich rozdeľovala ďalšia sklená vitrína.

"Nedokážem premýšľať, keď to robíš," dostala zo seba zadýchane.

"Vieš, že nemusíš po _celý_ čas premýšľať."

Sledovala ho, ako na ňu cez sklo nakúka. Vo vnútri bolo opretých niekoľko prázdnych pošiev tak ako indiánsky stan. Všetky boli nádherné - koža alebo drevo v zlatej výzdobe, pozlátenom striebre alebo smaltovanom kove.

"Premýšľam, kde sú meče," ledabolo poznamenal Draco, keď obišiel vitrínku. Hermiona sa pohla, keď aj on, aby medzi nimi stále udržala odstup. Neverila jeho náhodnému záujmu o tie pošvy.

"Asi sa zlomili v boji," odpovedala.

"Čo stojí na tej platničke?" vážne sa spýtal. Zohla sa, aby ju prečítala a Draco vyštartoval. Pokúsila sa utiecť, keď si uvedomila jeho trik, ale bolo príliš neskoro. Chytil ju a prekĺzol rukami okolo jej pása.

"Už neunikneš," zašepkal a znova ju pobozkal. Vďačne sa poddala a rukami mu vkĺzla do vlasov. Nikdy sa nenabaží ich dotýkania. Po chvíli priznala, že mal pravdu. Nemusela po celý čas premýšľať.

ooOoo

Harry s Dobbym prešli po chodbe do prázdnej učebne Kúziel, ktorá Harrymu pripomenula, že musí ukázať Hermione a Dracovi kúzla, čo vynašli Fred a George.

"Kde si bol, Dobby?" spýtal sa Harry. Trochu previnilo, keď si uvedomil, že celé dni si na škriatka ani nespomenul.

"To je to, čo som prišiel povedať Harrymu Potterovi," vážne prehovoril Dobby. "Dobby chytil Kreachera, keď odišiel z domu odporných zlých čarodejníkov Malfoyovského rodu. Kreacher utiekol, ale Dobby ho nakoniec chytil. Dobby vzal Kreachera k Rade škriatkov."

Harry na neho zažmurkal.

"K čomu?"

"K Rade škriatkov. Nie sú to domoví škriatkovia. V skutočnosti nami pohŕdajú za to, že sme sa rozhodli zviazať s čarodejníckymi domácnosťami. A predsa sme viazaní ich zákonmi."

Dobby bol nezvyčajne vážny. Harry sa snažil spracovať predstavu škriatkov, ktorí nie sú ako Dobby a sú iní slúžiaci domoví škriatkovia.

"Porušil Kreacher zákon? Škriatkovský zákon?"

Dobby prikývol.  
"Zradil Siriusa Blacka a porušil zmluvu, ktorú uzavrel s domácnosťou Blackovcov tým, že uprednostnil poslúchnutie Bellatrix Lestrangeovej pred vami, oprávnenými pánom. Avšak existujú isté otázky ohľadne legitímnosti vášho nároku, Harry Potter. Škriatkovia to prešetrujú."

"_Čože_? Vravíš mi, že možno nie som zákonným vlastníkom Grimmauldovho námestia?"

Harry sa sťažka posadil na Flitwickovu stoličku. Nech akokoľvek ten dom nenávidel, bol jeho jediným spojením so Siriusom.

"Nie podľa čarodejníckeho práva!" uistil ho Dobby. "Len podľa škriatkovského. Kreacherovi možno za jeho zločiny odpustia. Zatiaľ si ho nechajú. Škriatkovský zákon je mimoriadne pomalý, keď ide o domových škriatkov. Nezáleží im na nás."

Dobby znel súčasne smutne aj zatrpknuto. Harrymu sa uľavilo.

"To je v poriadku! Kreacher je skôr na obtiaž než pomoc. Takto aspoň nebude podporovať nepriateľa."

Dobby prikývol. "Veľmi dobre, áno, Harry Potter." Hlas domového škriatka sa nezmenil.

"Čo sa deje?" s obavami sa spýtal Harry.

"Dobby nechcel ísť k Rade škriatkov. Dobby to urobil kvôli Harrymu Potterovi - aby potrestal Kreachera za jeho zradu."

"Ale?" odovzdane sa spýtal Harry, vediac, že vždy, keď Dobby urobil niečo, aby pomohol Harrymu Potterovi, zvyčajne to skončilo totálnou katastrofou.

"Dobby tiež zradil svojho pána. Keď bol Dobby viazaný k Malfoyovcom. Dobby ich zradil, aby pomohol Harrymu Potterovi."

Harrymu padla sánka. "Ale zakaždým, keď si urobil niečo proti Malfoyovcom, si sa potrestal! Skoro si si vymlátil mozog na stĺpiku mojej postele!"

Dobby sa zasmial. "Malá bolesť nie je pre škriatka potrestaním. Rada preveruje aj moje zločiny. Len pretože som teraz slobodný, bolo mi dovolené vrátiť sa k Harrymu Potterovi. Musím sa vrátiť, keď sa o mojej veci rozhodne."

"A ak ťa budú považovať za vinného? Čo sa stane?"

"Mohli by ma zbaviť mágie. Alebo odsúdiť na storočie otroctva." Dobbyho striaslo. "Lesní škriatkovia sú hrozní páni. Pri nich by môj čas strávený s Malfoyovcami vyzeral ako šťastné prázdniny."

Harry si také niečo nedokázal predstaviť. "Kedy sa to dozvieš?"

Dobby pokrčil plecami. "Za dlhý čas. Ako som povedal, škriatkovská spravodlivosť postupuje pomaly. Len som chcel, aby to Harry Potter vedel."

"Ak môžem niečo urobiť... len mi povedz."

Dobby zažiaril. "Ďakujem vám, Harry Potter!" Oči sa mu zaliali slzami, takže sa Harry rýchlo vytasil s otázkou.

"Myslíme si, že sa Voldemort možno poneviera po lese alebo niekde blízko Rokfortu. Chceš vykonať trochu špionáže pre Rád?"

Dobby prikývol. "Áno, samozrejme, Harry Potter."

"Dobre, potom sa choď porozprávať s Lupinom. Som si istý, že nájde miesto, kam ťa poslať hľadať."

Dobby sa odmiestnil.

Harry si vzdychol. Rada škriatkov. Ďalšia nevyspytateľná komplikácia, ktorú nepotreboval.


	43. 43 kapitola  Smrťožrúti

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/43/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola štyridsiata tretia - Smrťožrúti**

Hermiona nejasne začula, ako na nich Harry volá z z miestnosti s trofejami. Draco sedel na zemi, opieral sa o vitrínu s pošvami na meče a Hermiona sedela v jeho lone, príjemne stratená v opare blaženosti.

Harryho hlas zosilnel, keď vošiel do Galérie s brnením. Hermiona si s úsilím vybojovala cestu z Dracovho náručia a trasľavo sa postavila.

"Tu sme!" jasne zavolala. Chytila Draca za ruku a vytiahla ho na nohy. Prekvapene si všimla, že sa tvári rovnako omámene, ako sa ona cíti.

Harry na nich zažmurkal, keď sa priblížil. Hermiona sa zachichotala nad Dracovým rozstrapateným vzhľadom.

"Niečo ruším?" sucho sa spýtal Harry.

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou, ale Draco povedal: "Áno. Potter, nedokážeš sa vypariť?"

"Nevadí," odvetila Hermiona. "My sme sa len... pozerali na tie exponáty. Čo ti Dobby musel povedať?"

Harry sa zamračil.

"Malfoy, počul si už niekedy o Rade škriatkov?"

Draco si prestal uhládzať vlasy do ich normálnej dokonalosti, hoci Hermiona si myslela, že vyzeral rozkošne, keď mu viseli do očí ako strieborné závesy...

"Rada čoho?" spýtal sa.

"To som si myslel. V tejto chvíli na tom nezáleží. Ideme po tú mapu, spomínate si?"

"Akú mapu?" vybuchol Draco.

"Uvidíš. Poďme. Čím skôr to skontrolujeme, tím skôr sa vy dvaja vrátite k muchľovaniu."

Hermiona sa začervenala, ale Draco sa zasmial.

"Najmúdrejšia veta, ktorú si za celý týždeň povedal, Potter."

Boli skoro na štvrtom poschodí, keď ich zastavil výkrik pod nimi. Zastali a nakukli cez zábradlie na Ginny Weasleyovú, ktorá uháňala hore schodmi a vyzerala rozrušene.

Hermione stiahlo žalúdok, keď ju napadlo, že dostali zlé správy o Percym.

"Harry, poď rýchlo!" zajačala Ginny, keď bola dosť blízko, aby ju počuli. "Susan Bonesová práve zabila Carrowovcov!"

"Urobila čo?"

Harry uháňal za ňou, berúc schody po dvoch, nasledovaný Hermionou a Dracom.

"Pokúsila sa dostať Greybacka, ale zakaždým sa pred jej _Avadou_ uhol. Skoro vyhodila jeho celu do vzduchu. Moody ho musel omráčiť a presťahovať."

ooOoo

Vo Veľkej sieni bola atmosféra šokovaného ticha.

"Ako sa to stalo?" spýtala sa Hermiona Freda s Georgeom, ktorí stáli nablízku.

"Prišli sme sem a oznámili, že je Percy nažive," povedal Fred.

"Mama sa zase zosypala, keď sa dozvedela, že ho držia v zajatí," pokračoval George.

"Pravdepodobne mučia."

"Susan vstala a vyšla von."

"Zvonka prišiel Hagrid a začul tie výkriky."

"Susan kričala, volala ich vrahmi."

"Kým po nej Hagrid skočil, pre Carrowovcov bolo príliš neskoro a Greyback bol pekne popálený."

"Blbé, že Hagrid nebol trochu pomalší," sucho prehovoril Draco. Nikto mu neprotirečil.

"A Červochvost?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Nevie, kto alebo čo to je. Nechala ho na pokoji."

"Ďalšia škoda," poznamenal Draco. "Mali sme dať na jeho klietku menovku."

"Kde je Susan?" spýtal sa Neville. S Lunou začuli koniec príbehu.

"Pod sedatívami v nemocničnom krídle," povedala Ginny.

"Budú ju musieť samozrejme odovzdať ministerstvu," dodal Fred.

"McGonagallová ich šla kontaktovať."

"Pôjdem sa posadiť ku Susan," potichu povedal Neville. "Po tom, čo sa stalo mojej starkej, trochu chápem, ako sa cíti."

"Pôjdem s tebou," ozvala sa Luna.

Bill Weasley sa postavil z miesta, kde sedel pri svojich rodičoch.

"Keďže je nás tu väčšina," povedal, "chcem vám niečo oznámiť. Rozhodli sme sa, že svadba bude pätnásteho augusta a obrad bude vonku, pri jazere. Všetci ste samozrejme pozvaní."

Fleur náhle prepukla v plač a utiekla zo Siene. Bill sa ponáhľal za ňou. Draco sa tváril zmätene.

"Čo je? Teraz sa nechce vydávať?" spýtal sa. Hermiona prevrátila očami. Chlapi sú občas takí tupí.

"Toto mal byť najšťastnejší okamih jej života a pozri, čo sa stalo. Percyho uniesli. Všade sú smrťožrúti. Ministerstvo je v nebezpečenstve. Voldemort je na úplne neznámom mieste... samozrejme, že je rozrušená."

"Možno by tú svadbu mali odložiť," navrhol Harry.

"Nuž, tým by priznali porážku, nie?" dôrazne odvetila Hermiona. Ginny prikývla.

"Radšej sa pôjdem porozprávať s Ronom," rozhodol sa Harry. S Ginny odišli preč.

Hermiona sa vážne pozrela na Draca.

"Musíme ísť dnes večer," potichu prehovorila. Jeho strieborný pohľad sa zaostril. "Mám pocit, že už nám veľa času nezostáva."

ooOoo

Draco prekĺzol veľkými vchodovými dverami s krátkou spomienkou na to množstvo krát, kedy sa tými istými dverami vykradol von. Teraz tie dni vyzerali také bezstarostné a jednoduché.

Zbehol po schodoch a zabočil za hrad, aby našiel Rona Weasleyho a Nevilla Longbottoma, ako na neho čakajú.

"Kde je Grangerová?"

Ron vydal zhnusený zvuk a dokonca v tme si Draco dokázal predstaviť, ako prevrátil očami.

"Zastavila sa v knižnici, aby zase niečo skontrolovala. Keby dokázala nájsť spôsob, ako zo sebou zobrať celú knižnicu, urobila by to."

Draco vzhliadol k oblohe. Nebolo vidno žiadne hviezdy. Krátko po zotmení sa začali valiť mraky. Longbottom zazíval.

Konečne sa prihnala Hermiona.

"Prepáčte," povedala. "Poďme."

Naskočili na metly - Hermiona šla s Dracom bez toho, aby si niečo povedali a on si prial, aby mal svoju vlastnú metlu. Bola na Malfoy Manore. Dokonca Weasleyho metla bola lepšia než tá podradná školská metla, na ktorej Draco letel. Našťastie to bolo iba na krátku vzdialenosť. Keď boli za múrom školy, odmiestnili sa.

V noci bol cintorín pri Godrikovej úžľabine hrôzostrašný, čo sa asi dalo povedať o všetkých cintorínoch. Dážď nárazovito udieral.

"Dokonalá noc na kopanie hrobov," veselo prehovoril Draco. Weasley mu venoval otrávený pohľad.

Hermiona priniesla batoh naplnený zásobami. Soľ bola v daždi zbytočná, ale tiež priniesla so sebou piesok. Nasypala ho do pentagramu okolo hrobu Lily Potterovej. Sviečky boli väčšia výzva, pretože krátko predtým, ako ich zapálili, začalo poriadne pršať. Po tom, čo niekoľkokrát zhasli, Hermiona zabavila blízku vázu, rozbila ju a premenila na kryty nad sviečkami.

Hermiona už skôr poučila Nevilla o jeho časti a on svoju štvrtinu vyvolal dosť nervózne, ale podarilo sa mu nezakoktať sa. Ron s Dracom odviedli svoju časť a keď bol kruh úplný, Hermiona vytiahla prútik a začala so zložitým zaklínadlom, aby zrušila tie ochrany.

Kým čakali, rýchlo boli premočení. Draco mal na sebe plášť, ale kapucňa ho len málo chránila pred dažďom. Odfúkol kvapku vody, ktorá mu visela na špičke nosa.

Hermiona konečne skončila a rýchlo vykonala ďalšie kúzlo. Klesla v úľave.

"Myslím, že to zabralo," povedala. "Žiadne ochranné čiary."

Draco o nej ani na chvíľu nepochyboval.

"V poriadku, dostaňme odtiaľto tú hlinu."

"Počkať! Chcem toto miesto narušiť tak málo, ako sa len dá," prehovorila Hermiona. "Nielen preto, že je to správne, ale aj preto, že nechcem, aby Voldemort vedel, že sme tu boli, ak je to možné."

Štvorica použila prútiky, aby odrezala trávnatý vrcholec z hrobu. Odložila ho opatrne nabok a odhalila tak zem pod ním. Po tomto to bola vyložene makačka odlevitovať preč toľko hliny, koľko len dokázali - zeme, ktorá sa rýchla menila na ťažké blato.

Nakoniec sa dal vidieť vrch truhly. Ledva mali čas vydýchnuť si úľavou pred prasknutiami z premiestnenia, ktoré ich šokom vyhnali z ich unavenej strnulosti.

Medzi nimi stáli traja maskovaní smrťožrúti. Nastal okamih ohromeného mlčania, než všetci prepukli v čin.

Draco sa hodil nabok a namieril ranu, z ktorej sa jeden zo smrťožrútov roztiahol na chrbte. Hermiona vykríkla, keď ju niečo zasiahlo. Draco sa na ňu znepokojene pozrel, ale vďakabohu stála na nohách.

Začul Weasleyho vykríknuť a obzrel sa, aby videl Rona zohnúť sa pred zeleným svetlom. Weasley vystrelil oranžový úder na svojho útočníka, ktorý sa na blate šmykol a tesne sa mu vyhol.

Neville kľačal na jednom kolene, šialene pálil kúzla zo svojho prútika na utekajúceho smrťožrúta ako americký pištoľník.

Hermiona sa zachichotala a rozhodila rukami doširoka prv, než sa zatočila v kruhu. Draco zastonal. _Kúzlo pomätenia_. Namieril na ňu prútik s úmyslom, že to kúzlo zruší, ale smrťožrút, ktorého pôvodne zasiahol, bol znova na nohách. Draco pocítil, ako ho za kapucňu potiahlo nejaké kúzlo, keď letelo okolo neho a na okamih sa vyplašil, dúfajúc, že mu nespálilo vlasy. Strelil po tom mužovi nepresné kúzlo a pokúsil sa dostať k Hermione.

Nevillov protivník sa náhle otočil a Longbottoma plne niečím zasiahol. Neville padol k zemi ako kameň.

Pri Dracovi strelilo ďalšie kúzlo a on sa obzrel, než vyslal svoj patentovaný vietor so silou víchrice na toho muža, ktorý sa zázračne udržal na nohách a nespadol.

"Malfoy!" zajačal ten smrťožrút, keď ho spoznal. Draco poriadne zahrešil. Predpokladal, že tí smrťožrúti sú bežní poskokovia, ako Crabbe, Goyle a Macnair. Teraz si nebol istý. Čo ak Temný pán poslal niekoho schopného, ako Larsa alebo Mulcibera? Ako keby na zavolanie, Ron šiel s výkrikom k zemi. Draco strelil na Weasleyho útočníka kúzlo _Absolútneho znecitlivenia_ tesne predtým, ako ho zahalila bolesť.

Draco klesol na koleno, kým sa snažil bojovať s oslepujúcim mučením. Nevillov útočník zasiahol Draca kliatbou Cruciatus - ten druhý sa hrôzostrašne smial a Malfoy pocítil strach, ktorý začal byť silnejší než jeho bolesť.

"Si nažive, Draco," zajačal Mulciber. "Ušiel si od nás kvôli tomuto? Kvôli _dievčaťu_?"

Agónia prinútila Draca padnúť na kolená. Jednou rukou sa oprel o blato a trhane ho zvieral, keď sa pokúšal nevykríknuť. Zuby mal v tom úsilí zaťaté, aby si neodhryzol jazyk.

"Vrátiš sa k nám, keď bude mŕtva?" konverzačne pokračoval Mulciber. "Poďme to zistiť, dobre?"

Ronov zamietavý nárek za ním Dracovi napovedal, že Weasley je nažive, ale nemá prútik.

Mulciber zdvihol svoj vlastný a namieril ho na Hermionu. Dracov prútik bol stále zovretý v jeho ruke. S použitím každej unce svojej sily bojoval proti _Cruciatu_ a zdvihol prútik. Zdalo sa, že sa pohybuje ako v spomalenom filme - pomaly, _príliš _pomaly. Z Mulciberovho prútika vyrazilo zelené svetlo.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" vykríkol Draco cez závoj červenej. Mulciber padol ako podťatý a Draco bol náhle slobodný. Len na okamih klesol do blata, než sa začal štverať k Hermioninmu nehybnému telu.

"Ty si zabil Mulcibera?" neveriacky zajačal ten druhý smrťožrút. "_Malfoy_?"

Draco zastavil dosť dlho na to, aby toho bastarda omráčil - Rabastana alebo Antonina, pomyslel si, a potom kolísal Hermionu vo svojom mokrom náručí.

"Ach, bože, nedovoľ, aby bola mŕtva," prosil, skoro ohromený tým, ako veľmi potreboval, aby to bola pravda. Trochu ju posunul a zdvihol zablatenú ruku, aby nahmatal pulz na jej krku. K jeho naprostému šoku na neho jej hnedé oči polojasne zažmurkali.

"Spadla som," povedala hlasitým šeptom a zachichotala sa.

Draco si v úľave privinul jej tvár na svoju hruď a pocítil, ako ho v očiach na chvíľočku bodla rozpálená vlhkosť.

"Hmmm, si teplý a tak pekne voniaš," priadla Hermiona. Hlas mala pritlmený jeho košeľou. "Poznám ťa?"

Draco sa nežne usmial a dotkol sa jej svojím prútikom, aby zrušil _Kúzlo pomätenia_. Jej zasnený pohľad sa okamžite vyčistil.

"Čo sa stalo?" spýtala sa.

"Neviem," priznal Draco. "Myslel som, že si mŕtva."

"Zakopla," povedal spoza neho Ron. "Práve keď to kúzlo vrhol - tesne ju minulo."

Draco stočil hlavu, aby sa pozrel na Weasleyho. Ron ležal v blate, vyzeral, ako keby sa dovliekol na rukách.

"Si v poriadku, Weasley?"

"Nemôžem pohnúť nohami. A prišiel som o prútik."

Draco zrušil na Ronovi _zaklínadlo zviazaných nôh_, kým Hermiona privolala jeho prútik, ktorý jej priletel do ruky z blízkeho kríka.

"Kde je Neville?" vykríkla, keď sa Ron postavil a získal svoj prútik. Draco jej pomohol na nohy.

"Šiel k zemi tam niekde," povedal a ukázal na to miesto. Ak smrťožrút, ktorý ho zasiahol, bol Dolohov, Longbottom už možno nevstane. Ron sa ponáhľal skontrolovať Nevilla a Draco prešiel k Ronovmu predchádzajúcemu útočníkovi, ktorý bol stále stuhnutý od Dracovho _kúzla Absolútneho znecitlivenia_. Malfoy si kľakol a strhol mu masku.

"Ahoj, Gerald," povedal Goylovi. "Milé ťa opäť vidieť."

V smrťožrútových očiach sa na chvíľu objavilo prekvapenie, ale Draco ho opustil, aby zložil masku z Titusa Mulcibera, ktorého mŕtve nevidiace oči hľadeli do dažďa.

"Neville je v poriadku!" zavolal Ron. "Vyzerá, ako keby dostal _Omračovák_!"

Hermiona sa pripojila k Dracovi. Pri pohľade na Mulcibera zalapala po dychu.

"Môj bože! Ty si -?"

Draco prikývol a bez humoru sa zasmial. "Vyzerá to, že som skutočne vrah."

"Nemôžem tomu uveriť," zamrmlala a Dracova čeľusť sa zaťala. Jednal impulzívne, ale neváhal použiť Neodpustiteľnú. Potter by to nikdy neurobil. Bol by použil _omračujúce_ alebo _odzbrojujúce _kúzlo alebo niečo nesmrteľné. Teraz Hermiona vedela, čoho je schopný. Bez ohľadu na to, že to urobil kvôli nej, jednako bude poriadne vydesená. Prakticky dokázal vycítiť, ako sa od neho odtiahla.

Draco sa otočil a prudko prešiel k poslednému smrťožrútovi. Nemal chuť stretnúť sa s jej obviňujúcim pohľadom. Keď mu strhol masku, zistil, že je to Dolohov v bezvedomí. Malfoy vyčaroval povrazy, aby ho pevnejšie zviazal a potom to isté urobil Goylovi. Odlevitoval ich a priviazal k blízkym náhrobným kameňom, aby sa uistil, že nebudú mať výhľad na to, čo sa malo udiať.

Neville bol hore, vyzeral dosť mrzuto, že sa dal vyradiť. Hermiona sa dotkla Malfoyovho pleca.

"Draco -" začala, ale striasol ju.

"Poďme to dokončiť skôr, než pošle posily."

"Ako vedeli, že sme tu?" spýtal sa Ron. "Myslel som, že sme tie ochrany zlomili."

Hermiona vrhla do hrobu kúzlo a odhalila ďalšiu sadu žiariacich čiar.

"Ako som mohla byť taká hlúpa?" vykríkla. "Ďalšie ochrany, rovno nad rakvou. Malo ma to napadnúť!"

"Na tom nezáleží," odsekol Draco. "Už boli spustené, takže si s nimi nemusíme ďalej robiť starosti." Vydal strohé príkazy a Hermiona sa postavila na okraj hrobu, pripravená na čokoľvek, kým ostatní vrhali otváracie kúzla. Vrchnák rakvy s prasknutím vyletel dohora a všetci vrhli kúzlo _Lumos_.

Mŕtvola Lily Potterovej nebola krajšia než akékoľvek iné telo, ktoré bolo viac než desaťročie v zemi. Vlasy mala nevýrazne červené a vyzerali príliš živé na šedastej lebke.

Hermiona sa so vzlykom odvrátila a tí druhí dvaja vyzerali, že im bude asi zle. Draco ich ignoroval a kľakol si, aby zbližša preskúmal to telo, keď zvýšil svetlo zo svojho prútika. Lúče svetla sa odrazili od predmetu na Lilynom ľavom zápästí - Bystrohlavovej náramok.

"Takže... kto sa hlási, že tam zoskočí a zoberie ho?" veselo sa spýtal Draco. Weasley s Longbottomom zdesení obaja ukročili. Draco si vzdychol. "To som si myslel."

Prekliati hákliví chrabromilčania.

"Počkať, môže to byť pasca!" povedala Hermiona. "Nemôžeme ten náramok len odlevitovať von?"

Niekoľkokrát to skúsila, ale nedokázala ho poriadne stiahnuť cez zápästné kosti, hoci sa zdalo byť nemožné, že to nejde. Draco zaklial a impulzívne skočil do hrobu, ignorujúc Hermionin výkrik protestu.

Draco bol pripravený asi na čokoľvek, ale aj tak ho zaskočilo, keď sa Lily Potterová posadila a zovrela okolo jeho nohy kostnatú ruku.

Hermiona vykríkla, keď sa Lilyna mŕtvola začala zdvíhať a ovísajúca čeľusť sa otvorila. Chrabromilčania začali na to telo vrhať kúzla, kým šialene kričali. Draco tiež začal kričať s nádejou, že ho cez ten hluk bude počuť.

"Prestaňte!" jačal. "Inferiovia sú imúnni, krucinál! Už sú mŕtvi!"

Záblesky svetla sa buď od mŕtvoly odrazili alebo ich pohltila. Niekoľko odrazených kúzel skoro zasiahlo Draca. Ak ho niektorí z tých idiotov omráči, je mŕtvy.

"PRESTAŇTE!" zareval. Lilyna tvár sa pritiahla blízko k Dracovmu rozkroku, keď sa vyťahovala dohora s bolestivým zovretím jeho kolena. Cítil, ako mu rýchlo prestáva v nohe cirkulovať krv. Vytiahol ľavú ruku a udržiaval tie cvakajúce zuby od seba silným zovretím jej čeľuste. Prikrčil sa, keď jeho prsty prenikli do rozkladajúcich sa častí.

Blízkosť jeho tela ju zjavne nabudila a snažila sa otočiť hlavu a zahryznúť Dracovi do ruky. Mala neuveriteľnú silu a Draco cítil, ako sa jeho svaly tou námahou napínajú.

"Draco!" vykríkla Hermiona. "Čo by sme mali urobiť?"

"Nič!" hlasno precedil pomedzi zuby. Namieril na Inferiusa svoj prútik a začal odriekavať. _Zväzovanie_ bolo účinné voči nemŕtvym a podobným hrôzam, ale prekliato dlho trvalo, kým sa vyčarovalo.

Lilyna druhá kostnatá ruka sa zdvihla dohora a zakvačila sa o jeho opasok, ťahajúc svoje dlhé nechty po jeho páse. Draco sebou trhol, ale jeho odriekanie neochablo. Náhle sa Inferius na neho zdvihol a on uskočil dozadu, aby sa vyhol zubom, ktoré cvakli tam, kde bolo pred sekundou jeho brucho. Dracovo odriekanie zosilnelo na krik a nakoniec tmavofialový mrak začal obklopovať to telo.

Inferius začal kvíliť - hrôzostrašný, nesvetský zvuk, z ktorého sa Dracovi zježili chĺpky na krku - ako keby vycítil, že mu jeho korisť začína unikať. Cvakajúce čeľuste chňapali po vzduchu ešte divokejšie a zbesilejšie. Potom sa prestal hýbať. Draco už bol úplne premočený. Pokrytý potom zvnútra a dažďom zvonka. Dychčal od vyčerpania.

"Zlez zo mňa," prikázal. Inferius poslušne poslúchol a on cítil, ako sa mu do ľavej nohy začína znova vlievať krv. Pokusne s ňou zatriasol. Lilyno telo sa od neho odtiahlo. Zdalo sa, že očné jamky na neho hľadia zlovestne.

"Teraz mi daj ten náramok," vyprskol. Načiahla kostnatú ruku k náramku a ľahko ho zo zápästia druhej ruky stiahla dole. Kýval sa medzi skoro bezmäsitými kosťami jej prstov.

"Dobre," povedal. "To bolo príliš ľahké. Dajte mi niečo, do čoho ho dáme."

Hermiona mu podala kožené vrecko, v ktorom bol piesok.

Draco ho otvorené podržal pod náramkom.

"Pusti ho," prikázal. Zafírmi pokrytá tretka vkĺzla do vrecka a Draco ho vyhodil von z hrobu. Ak na ňom bolo ďalšie kúzlo, môžu sa ním zaoberať, keď sa vrátia na Rokfort.

"Teraz si ľahni ako dobré mŕtve telo," prikázal a Inferius poslušne, aj keď trochu zlostne, obnovil svoju pôvodnú polohu. Draco sa odlevitoval von z tej diery a kúzlom zatreskol vrchnák rakvy.

"Mali by sme ju takto nechať?" ustarane sa spýtala Hermiona. Smutne sa na ňu pozrel.

"To nie je Lily Potterová. Len telesná schránka, oživená temným kúzlom. Bude ležať nehybne, akonáhle dáme tú zem nazad."

"Nemôžeme ju oslobodiť?"

"Nemáme čas. Každú chvíľu sa Temný pán začne čudovať, kde má svojich poskokov, ak ich poslal skontrolovať ochrany a vrátiť sa. Musíme odtiaľto pekelne rýchlo vypadnúť. Ak chceš, vrátime sa neskôr." Hlas mal ostrejší než zamýšľal.

Hermiona rozvážne prikývla a zdvihla bradu.

"Potom to poďme zakryť," povedala a začali prenášať hlinu späť na hrob. Keď bola tá špinavá práca dokončená, vrátili nazad trávnatý kopček. Draco sa rozhliadol. Celý priestor bol rozhádzaný a zablatený - vyzeral ako... nuž, vyzeral, ako keby sa tu odohrala bitka.

"Toľko k tomu byť nenápadní," poznamenal.

"Už s tým nič nenarobíme," povedala Hermiona, keď balila blikotajúce a zhasnuté sviečky. Hodila ich do vaku s náramkom a prehodila si ho cez plecia. Využila chvíľu, aby opravila a dala nazad vázu, čo z blízkeho hrobu ukradla, niečo, čo by Dracovi vôbec nenapadlo. "Čo by sme mali urobiť s...?" Ukázala na Mulcibera.

"Budeme ho musieť zobrať. Aj ostatných. Nemá zmysel informovať, čo sme urobili. Ak skontroluje ten viteál, bude vedieť, že ho máme a celé tajomstvo je vonku. Nemám v pláne nechať mu nejakých svedkov, živých či mŕtvych."

Ron dostal na starosť Geralda Goyla a Hermiona schmatla Antonina Dolohova. Draco čiastočne nadvihol Mulciberovo telo. Štvorica sprisahancov a trojica vyradených smrťožrútov sa primiestnila blízko vonkajšej steny Rokfortu, pokrytá blatom, ktoré ani dážď nedokázal odplaviť.

Dokonca s metlami to bude dlhá, mlčanlivá cesta nazad na hrad.


	44. 44 kapitola  Dracovo prekvapenie

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/44/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola štyridsiata štvrtá - Dracovo prekvapenie**

Otvorili dvere tak potichu, ako sa dalo a našli Harryho a Ginny čakať na nich v Prednej sále.

"Tak dobre, kde do pekla ste boli?" nahnevane vyprskol Harry.

"Pozbierať smrťožrútov," zľahka odvetil Draco. "Už sa nám pomaly míňali."

Hermiona domanévrovala levitovaného Dolohova a Goyla do bifľomorského žalára. Ani jeden sa nepohol, pretože Malfoy ich bez okolkov omráčil v tom okamihu, ako začali bojovať proti svojim putám. Hermiona mala obavu o Dracov aktuálny duševný stav - zjavne sa vrátil späť k svojmu starému ľadovému správaniu.

Smrťožrútov zamkli v prázdnych celách. Greyback mlčky sledoval, ako okolo neho prechádzajú.

"Priviedli sme ti nových kamošov, Fenrir," priateľsky prehovoril Draco.

"Zaplatíš za to, že si sa postavil Temnému pánovi, Malfoy," hrozivo zamrmlal Greyback.

Draco sa uškrnul. "Vraví akože _oddaný_ smrťožrút," odsekol hlasom, ktorý prekypoval sarkazmom.

"Ja _som _oddaný!" zavrčal Fenrir.

"Ty si oddaný len svojim zvráteným cieľom a všetci to vedia!"

"Potom je šťastie, že sa moje ciele zhodujú s cieľmi Temného pána, však?"

"Len šťastie. Blbé, že si zavretý v klietke namiesto toho, aby si si tam vonku užíval svoj nádherný život, však?"

"Už nie dlho, Malfoy. Už nie dlho." Fenrir vyceril zuby v hrôzu budiacom úsmeve.

Pri tomto Hermiona zastala a všimla si, že Draco urobil to isté. Ten vlkolak znel príliš presvedčivo. Poznamenala si, aby o tom ráno povedala Lupinovi.

Vypochodovali z podzemia. Hermiona sa dotkla tváre, ktorá ju svrbela na miestach, kde blato začínalo usychať.

"Poviete mi, kde ste boli?" netrpezlivo sa spýtal Harry a Hermiona sa zachichotala, keď sa pozrela na ostatných.

"Na zápase v blate?" navrhla. Ron z nich vyzeral najhoršie. Ruky mal až po lakte hnedé a väčšina jeho oblečenia bola úplne zakrytá blatom. Draco bol oblečený celý v čiernom, ale na nohách mal nános hnedej, rovnako ako na jednej ruke a väčšine plášťa. Vo vlasoch mal blato, čo ho muselo privádzať do šialenstva. Stále si ho puntičkársky vyberal. Hermionine vlasy boli také polepené, že mala pocit, ako keby mala dredy.

"Grangerová to môže vysvetliť," odsekol Draco. "Ja si dám kúpeľ a potom zaleziem do postele. Uvidíme sa zajtra."

S tým odkráčal ku schodom a zmizol.

"Dobrý nápad," prehovoril Neville, keď vyklepal usychajúce blato z jednej ruky. Nasledoval Malfoya, asi mieril do prefektských kúpeľní. Hermiona si vzdychla a neochotne vyšla von. Harry ju sprevádzal, za nimi Ron a Ginny.

"Nie som si istá, čo urobiť s telom," povedala. Na spodku schodov ležala Mulciberova mŕtvola. "Myslím, že by som mala zobudiť McGonagallovú."

Harry zalapal po dychu. "Je -?"

"Mŕtvy. Malfoy ho zabil," náhle sa do toho vložil Ron. Vytiahol si trochu blata z vlasov. "Bojoval s _Cruciatom_, aby to dokázal. Nikdy som nič také nevidel. Hoci stále by bol príliš pomalý. Keby Hermiona nepadla, Mulciber by ju zabil. Nerád premýšľam o tom, čo by bol potom Malfoy urobil."

"Čo tým myslíš?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Bolo to úžasné," povedal Ron. "Nikdy by som tomu neveril, ale Malfoy... ani nebojoval. Len sa snažil k tebe dostať. Keby ťa Mulciber zabil, myslím, že by ich Malfoy bez zaváhania všetkých zložil. Mala si vidieť jeho tvár, keď si myslel, že si mŕtva."

Hermiona mala náhle pocit, že sa rozplače. Spomenula si na Dracove slová na cintoríne. _Vyzerá to, že som skutočne vrah._ Musela ho nájsť... porozprávať sa s ním.

"Takže vy ste len dostali chuť vyjsť si von a zabojovať si s niekoľkými smrťožrútmi?" napäto sa spýtal Harry, stále sa snažil dostať k nejakým informáciám.

"Nie, šli sme po toto," povedala Hermiona a otvorila kožené vrecko, aby ukázala Harrymu náramok. Na poslednú chvíľu si spomenula, že sa ho nesmie dotknúť.

"Bystrohlavovej náramok!" vydýchol Harry. "Kde bol?"

"Radšej by som ti to nepovedala. Problém je, že Voldemort asi príde na to, že ho máme. Pretože sa ukázali smrťožrúti, nedokázali sme ho vziať nenápadne."

"Čo je také dôležité na tom náramku?" spýtala sa Ginny. Harry sťažka vydýchol.

"Len jej to _povedz_, Harry," vyprskla Hermiona. "Naše veľké tajomstvo už veľmi dlho tajomstvom nebude. Okrem toho, po tom, čo sa oň postaráme, už by mal zostať len jeden."

Zatvorila vrecko a prehodila si ho cez plece.

"V poriadku," povedal Harry. "Ginny, poďme sa poprechádzať. Asi som ti to mal povedať už dávno..."

Pohli sa smerom k jazeru. Hermiona si unavene vzdychla.

"Pôjdem po McGonagallku," navrhol Ron. "Nepoviem jej o viteáloch - to by malo vyjsť od Harryho. Hergot, nemôžem jej ani povedať, kde sme boli... pôjde do vývrtky."

"Len jej povedz, že jej to ráno vysvetlíme. Možno dovtedy dokážeme vymyslieť slušný príbeh."

Ron prikývol. "Radšej by si mala pohľadať Malfoya."

Prekvapene na neho zažmurkala. Ron pokrčil plecami.

"Je dosť zatrpknutý bez toho, aby si vyčítal tohto hnusáka." Strčil nohou do Mulciberovho tela. "Bill a Charlie mi o Mulciberovi rozprávali príbehy. Pomohol zabiť mojich strýkov. Bol by nás zabil a neskôr by sa na tom smial. Na rovinu, Malfoy nám urobil láskavosť."

Hermiona sa hodila Ronovi okolo krku a impulzívne ho pobozkala na líce. Potom ukročila a odpľula si na zem.

"Prečo sa mi od teba vždy dostane takáto reakcia?" sucho sa spýtal Ron. Zasmiala sa.

"To nie je tebou - mal si blato na líci."

Ron si ho neprítomne pošúchal a zaškeril sa. Usmiala sa.

"Vďaka, Ron."

"Nespomínaj to."

Hermiona sa otočila a vošla dnu. Kúpeľ bol určite na prvom mieste jej programu. Pohľad na hodinky jej ukázal, že je skoro jedna ráno. Šla do svojej izby a zastrčila kožený vak pod matrac. Tým náramkom sa budú zaoberať zajtra.

ooOoo

O pol hodiny neskôr, čistá, usušená a oblečená v útulnom flanelovom pyžame a župane kráčala do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti.

Draco už spal, roztiahnutý na svojej posteli, ako keby sa na ňu hodil. Vďakabohu, mal oblečené tmavé hodvábne boxerky, pretože sa neobťažoval odtiahnuť prikrývky. Chvíľu načúvala ako dýcha a obdivovala jeho telo roztiahnuté na dekách. Asi by ho mala nechať spať, ale mala pocit, že to do zajtra nepočká. Posadila sa vedľa neho a načiahla sa, aby sa dotkla jeho jemných vlasov. Stále boli trochu vlhké z kúpeľa.

Strieborné oči sa mu rozleteli a v rovnakom okamžiku sa v jeho ruke zjavil prútik. Ostražitosť zmizla z jeho pohľadu, keď zastonal.

"Grangerka. Prišla si ma mučiť?"

"Nie. Prišla som ti poďakovať, že si mi zachránil život."

Chvíľu na ňu žmurkal, ako keby sa snažil zobudiť.

"Ja som ťa nezachránil - to tvoje neuveriteľné chrabromilské šťastie."

Zamietavo pokrútila hlavou. "Myslíš, že v ďalšom okamihu by sa o to Mulciber nepokúsil znova?"

Draco sa pretočil a lakťom si podoprel hlavu, aby sa na ňu zvedavo pozrel.

"Nemusel som ho zabiť. _Vyvolený_ by ho nezabil," trpko odvetil.

"Prestaneš sa porovnávať s Harrym?" vyprskla.

"Prečo? Pretože sa mu nikdy nevyrovnám?" dožadoval sa prudko.

Vo frustrácii si schovala tvár v rukách. Prečo sa zdá, že s ním vždy musí skončiť v hádke?

"Pozri, len som chcela, aby si vedel, že si o tebe nemyslím menej kvôli tomu, že si ho zabil."

"Prečo nie?"

_Prečo nie_? Očakával _dôvody_? Ako mohla vysvetliť, čo cítila? Ako mohla priznať, že je rada, že niekto ako Mulciber nebude môcť nikomu inému znova ublížiť? Ako mohla popísať svoju absolútnu pýchu, že Dracovi na nej záležalo dosť na to, aby bez zaváhania zabil? Ako mu mohla povedať, že prebrať sa z _Kúzla pomätenia_ a zistiť, že ju objíma so skoro vášnivou úzkosťou, bolo neuveriteľné? Ako mohla rozumne vysvetliť, že si je vedomá toho, že by mu odpustila skoro čokoľvek?

"Pretože ja... ja..." Zrazu mala zviazaný jazyk a cítila, ako sa jej ruky podráždene preplietli. "Mala by som ísť. Prepáč, že som ťa zobudila."

Vstala, ale jeho ruka vystrelila a schmatla ju za zápästie.

"Poď sem," povedal s povzdychom. "Nikdy som nevidel, že by ti došli slová, okrem času, keď si so mnou. Prečo je to tak?"

"Pretože som z teba nervózna," priznala. Palcom ju nežne hladil po zápästí, keď sa znova posadila, čím potvrdil jej slová.

"Som príliš unavený na to, aby som ťa práve teraz znervózňoval," povedal a jeho hlava klesla na vankúš. "Budem to musieť nechať na ráno, v poriadku?"

Neústupne ju potiahol za zápästie a stiahol ju, aby si ľahla vedľa neho. Pritúlila sa k nemu s výdychom unavenej kapitulácie a ovinula ruku okolo jeho pása. Oprela si líce o jeho hruď a zacítila jeho tvár vo svojich vlasoch. Zhlboka sa nadýchol.

"Prečo ťa vždy cítiť po jablkách?" zamrmlal.

Jemne sa usmiala. "Prečo teba vždy cítiť po nebi?" zašepkala, tak potichu, že si nemyslela, že ju počul, ale jeho ruka ju na chvíľku silnejšie zovrela. Hermiona si spokojne vzdychla a nechala sa unášať spánkom.

ooOoo

Draca prebudil akýsi slabý zvuk. Načiahol sa pod vankúš a potichu zovrel svoj prútik. Ten zvuk sa ozval znova - predstieraný kašeľ.

"Malfoy? Si hore?"

Draco v duchu zastonal. Bol to Potter. Bol zvedavý, čo do pekla by priviedlo Chlapca, Ktorý Liezol Na Nervy sem dole o... akákoľvek absurdná hodina bola.

"Teraz už som," zamrmlal Draco.

"Je tu Hermiona?" spýtal sa Potter.

Určite bola, ovinutá okolo Draca ako útulná prikrývka.

"Spí," povedal Malfoy.

"Spala som," ospalo ho opravila. Jej pery sa obtreli o Dracovu nahú hruď, keď hovorila a vyslali príjemné chvenie Dracovými nervovými ukončeniami.

"Musím s tebou hovoriť, Hermiona," stručne odvetil Harry. "Ja... hm... počkám tam vonku."

Jeho kroky sa vzdialili.

"Pripomeň mi, aby som zmenil to prekliate heslo," povedal Draco, keď Hermiona zdvihla ruku, aby sa pozrela na hodinky."

"Dobrý nápad," odvetila. "Je ledva osem ráno – spal vôbec?"

Hermiona sa odvalila z Draca a slabo zažala svoj prútik. Chvíľu sa zmätene rozhliadala.

"Ach. Nevzala som si topánky." Vstala a odkráčala, naboso. Draco zvažoval, že znova zaspí, ale zvedavosť ho prinútila posadiť sa a zažať lampu. Navliekol si nejaké oblečenie a vyšiel do spoločenskej miestnosti, ktorú Potter rozsvietil ako prekliaty štadión. Draco z tej jasnosti zažmurkal.

Náhle zastavil pri pohľade na Harryho Pottera a Hermionu Grangerovú, ktorí sa dôverne objímali. Potterove ruky boli tesne zovreté okolo Hermioninho pása a jej ruky objímali Harryho - jednu mala v Potterových vlasoch... V okamžiku sa všetka nenávisť, ktorú kedy Draco cítil k Harrymu Potterovi, vrátila späť. Draco zažil taký oslepujúci okamih čistej zúrivosti, že v skutočnosti zdvihol prútik pri myšlienke, že Potter bude vyzerať oveľa lepšie s jeleními parohami. Otvoril ústa, aby povedal Potterovi, aby z nej dal svoje prekliate paprče preč -

Potom sa Hermionin pohľad stretol s Dracovým, pohľad plný takého dojímavého súcitu, že Malfoy zastal.

"Ron povedal Harrymu, kde sme minulú noc boli," potichu povedala. Draco cítil, že jeho hnev zmizol, ako keby praskla bublina. Nahradilo ho ohromujúce odhalenie. Oprel sa o rám dverí a zízal na nich ako idiot, premýšľajúc, kedy si do pekla dovolil zamilovať sa do Hermiony Grangerovej.

Potter rozprával, ale Draco sotva niečo počul, keď sa potácal vpred a klesol do kresla.

"Za toto ho zabijem, Hermiona. Už predtým som ho chcel zabiť, za mojich rodičov, za Cedrica, za _Siriusa_ - ale toto?" Potterov hlas zosilnel a začal sa prechádzať.

Draco sa potreboval napiť.

"Nestačilo, že ich zabil?" zajačal Harry. "Musel zmeniť moju matku na... na...?" Potter si so vzlykom ukryl tvár v rukách a Hermiona sa k nemu prihnala, aby ho znova objala. Upokojujúco mu hmkala. Malfoy ich sledoval v podivnej nestrannosti, myšlienkami sa vracal dozadu.

Mohlo sa to stať v to ráno, čo sa prebudil v jej dome a zišiel dole, aby ju našiel nervózne variť dosť raňajok pre tucet ľudí? Tak dávno? Zasnene sa nad tou spomienkou usmial.

"Chcem ten viteál zničiť," zaškrípal zubami Potter. Ukročil od Hermiony a plecom si utrel oči. "Chcem ho zničiť hneď."

Hermiona rozvážne prikývla.

"Zoženiem ho," povedala potichu. Harry náhle pokýval svojou hlavou a vyšiel von. Hermiona sa so znepokojeným výrazom dívala, ako odchádza. Pozrela sa na Draca a oči sa jej rozšírili. Ponáhľala sa, aby mu priložila studenú ruku na čelo.

"Si v poriadku?" spýtala sa. "Vyzeráš hrozne bledý - berieš svoje elixíry?"

Draco ju neisto vzal za ruku a pritlačil bozk na jej hánky.

"Som v poriadku," zamrmlal, hoci sa tak ani zďaleka necítil. Vzdychla si, ako keby si uvedomila, že hádať sa s ním je zbytočné.

"Pôjdem po ten náramok skôr, než sa Harry rozhodne vyhodiť do vzduchu dievčenské spálne, aby ho našiel sám."

Draco ju rýchlo strhol do svojho náručia a pobozkal ju. Mal radosť z toho, ako sa v jeho rukách len po okamihu zaváhania rozpustila. Jeho bozk bol najprv nežný a potom drviaci, ako keby sa snažil sám seba presvedčiť, že to, čo k nej cíti, je len žiadostivosť a nič iné. Oboma rukami mu zovrela tvár a násilne sa odtiahla.

"Vážne - musím zohnať ten viteál. Už som ho takéhoto videla - nemá žiadnu trpezlivosť. Stretnem sa s tebou v miestnosti, kde sme zničili ten pohár... teda, ak to chceš urobiť."

"Ja chcem robiť _toto_," povedal a znova ju pobozkal. Hermiona sa voči jeho ústam zasmiala a odtlačila ho.

"Neskôr," sľúbila. Zoskočila z jeho lona a odtancovala skôr, než ju dokázal zachytiť. Obišla slizolinský gauč a vyrazila.

"Hermiona?" zavolal chrapľavo. Zalapala po dychu a zastavila, ako keby narazila do steny. Zlomyseľne sa usmial nad jej stuhnutým výrazom.

"Nevadí," povedal zľahka.

V zmätenej neistote prižmúrila oči, ale potom zatriasla hlavou a vyšla von. Draco sa zaklonil a s ťažkým povzdychom si založil ruky za hlavou. Čo bude do pekla robiť, keď sa niekedy život vráti do normálu? Rozhodne nemohol byť zamilovaný do Hermiony Grangerovej. Bolo to nemysliteľné.

Predstavil si pri tej novinke tvár svojho otca. Bože, Lucius by ich vzťah rezolútne zakázal... a potom by bol Draco nútený povedať svojmu otcovi, aby sa dal vypchať.

Draco kŕčovito zovrel ruky vo vlasoch.

Krucinál, mení sa na chrabromilčana!

ooOoo

Hermiona kráčala bludiskom, ktoré vychádzalo zo slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti s absolútne bezradným pocitom. Jej vlastné meno jej stále poskakovalo okolo lebky. Čo prinútilo Draca takto ju osloviť? Nikdy predtým to neurobil... ani raz. Vždy to bola "Grangerová". Vždy. Súčasne cítila páľavu a chlad, keď si na to spomenula a preklínala sa za to, že dovolila, aby ju jedno jeho slovo tak ovplyvnilo. Prekliaty Draco Malfoy! Prečo ho nikdy nedokáže pochopiť?

Harry na ňu netrpezlivo čakal v chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti. Bez komentára ju nasledoval, až kým sa nevrátila s vreckom, ktoré obsahovalo viteál.

"Takže... ty a Malfoy...?"

Hermionina tvár sa rozpálila a uvedomila si, že ju vôbec nenapadlo, ako to pre Harryho muselo vyzerať, keď ich našiel spolu. V Dracovej posteli.

"Ako si vedel, kde som?" zahanbene sa spýtala.

"Ginny mi povedala, že si vôbec nešla do postele... Akosi som to uhádol."

"Len sme spali," obranne odvetila.

"Fajn," zľahka prehovoril Harry. Zazrela na neho.

"Kde je vôbec Ginny?"

"Raňajkuje. Už mala po krk toho, ako jačím na Rona."

"A kde je Ron?"

"Asi v tej kamennej miestnosti. Šiel zohnať všetky potrebné veci. Soľ, sviečky, a tak ďalej."

"Nemal si jačať na Rona. Bol to môj nápad nepovedať ti to. Z dobrého dôvodu, dodala by som."

Harry sa zamračil. "Nemyslíš, že by som mal vedieť, že z mojej vlastnej matky je teraz Inferius?"

"Nie, nemyslím. Jediné, čo to spôsobilo, je to, že ťa to naštvalo."

"Áno, dobre, naštvaný som bol už predtým. Naučil som sa s tým žiť. Plánuješ sa prezliecť alebo zničíme ten viteál s tebou v pyžame?"

Skoro šla dole v pyžame len preto, aby ho provokovala, ale po tvrdohlavom okamihu sa vrátila do svojej izby a obliekla sa.

S viteálom v náramku to prebiehalo rovnako ako s pohárom, s malou zmenou v publiku. Neville, Ginny a Luna sa všetci prišli pozerať. Draco stále zíval, čo poskytlo tomu obradu menej vážnu tvár. Hermiona bola unavená len z toho, že sa na neho musela pozerať. Boli však opatrní, aby neurobili chybu.

Harry si pošúchal ruky spokojnosťou, keď opustili kruh, zanechajúc čierny a pokrútený krúžok so zafírmi pokrytého kovu tam, kde ležal.

"Nádhera. Je po ďalšom viteále," povedal Draco. "Idem do postele."

Nasledovali Draca späť na tretie poschodie, kde ich skoro zrazili šialené Weasleyovské dvojčatá.

"Tu sú!" zajačal George.

"Všade sme vás hľadali!"

"Čo sa stalo?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Tatko dostal správu ohľadne Percyho. Chcú ho vymeniť za Fenrira Greybacka!"

"Čože? Ako Voldemort vie, že máme Greybacka?" spýtal sa Harry.

"Vie to ministerstvo. A vieš, že Veď-Vieš-Kto tam má agentov."

"Bez ohľadu na to im Fenrira nevydáme. Máme plán."

Dvojčatá začali schádzať dole schodmi a pritom ten plán popisovali. Keď skončili, Hermiona si s obdivom pomyslela, že by skutočne mohol vyjsť.


	45. 45 kapitola  Záchrana a útek

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/45/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola štyridsiata piata - Záchrana a útek**

Vo Veľkej sieni bol zase rozruch. Draco si začínal myslieť, že Weasleyovcov ten rozruch prenasledoval.

Posadil sa a zahryzol do zlatého jablka, keď sa skupina začala dohadovať. Výmena väzňov sa uskutoční na Trafalgarskom námestí v Londýne. Samozrejme, že chceli ísť všetci Weasleyovci.

Okamžite zo zoznamu vyškrtli tú ryšavú tyčku, čo sprevádzalo jačavé, dupotajúce rozhorčenie. Draco si prisľúbil, že dá Potterovi na narodeniny štuple do uší. Ak sa toho všetci dožijú.

Hermiona sa posadila vedľa Draca a načiahla sa po hrozne. Jej bok sa opieral o jeho a ich ramená sa prekrývali. Pokúsil sa spomenúť si, či si niekedy predtým k nemu sadla takto blízko. Bol z toho trochu napätý.

Draca rozptýlilo, keď sa k hádke pripojil Ron. Podľa všetkého pani Weasleyová zakázala maličkému Roníkovi zúčastniť sa, hoci bol plnoletý. Krik ešte zosilnel, keď Potter oznámil, že on ide. Letaxovou sieťou prišiel Rufus Scrimgeour a začal vydávať príkazy. Dospelí jednohlasne odsúhlasili, že Chlapec, Ktorý Prežil bude Chlapcom, Čo Zostane Na Rokforte. Scrimgeour podporil Molly a prikázal Ronovi zostať tiež. Dracovi došlo, že hlavne preto, aby naštval Pottera. Minister Harryho zjavne nemal rád. Trojica rozzúrených chrabromilčanov sa zvalila vedľa Draca a Hermiony.

"Nemysli si, že som na teba zabudol, Malfoy," varoval Scrimgeour Draca. "Len čo sa vrátim, budeme viesť úplné vyšetrovanie smrti Titusa Mulcibera a Albusa Dumbledora."

"Dumbledora zabil Severus Snape!" vybuchla Hermiona, keď povstala na Dracovu obranu ako nahnevaná levica. "A Mulciber nás skoro zabil! Draco jednal v sebaobrane!"

"Uvidíme," odsekol Scrimgeour. "Priveďte toho vlkolaka!"

Vošiel Lupin, vyzeral popolavo a zarazene. Za sebou vliekol Fenrira v reťaziach. Vlkolak sa zdal byť veselý a uvoľnený. Po tom, čo v skupinkách odišli na Ministerstvo mágie sa miestnosť vyprázdnila. Z ministerstva sa premiestnia do Londýna.

"Prečo si nešla, Hermiona?" spýtal sa Ron, keď sa priestor takmer vyčistil. Z rokfortského personálu zostali len McGonagallová a Pomfreyová. Draco predpokladal, že Hagrid bol niekde na okolí, pretože sa hromadného odchodu nezúčastnil. Možno tu bol ešte Filch. A samozrejme ten kentaur.

"Myslím, že väčšina Rádu a polovica ministerstva je dosť ľudí, aby Percyho zachránili," povedala. "Okrem toho musíme lokalizovať tú tretku."

Ron zastonal. "Zase do knižnice?"

"Uhádol si."

"Prejdeme každú prekliatu knihu, ktorá obsahuje čo i len letmú zmienku o Godricovi Chrabromilovi," ponuro prehovoril Harry. "Musíme ten posledný viteál nájsť."

Neville vošiel práve vtedy, keď odchádzali, takže ho zobrali so sebou po tom, čo si nabral za tanier jedla. Luna sa k nim pripojila. Draco mal v pláne vrátiť sa do postele, ale keď sa najedol, cítil sa oveľa bdelejší.

Draco sa posadil za dlhým stolom oproti Hermione. Ak sa čudovala, prečo si nesadol vedľa nej, nespýtala sa. Nedokázal jasne premýšľať, keď sa o neho opierala. Ako práve teraz Luna. To bystrohlavé dievčisko sa túlilo k Dracovi ako šťastné mačiatko, držalo sa ho za ľavú ruku, kým druhou listovala stránkami knihy. Hlavu mala pritisnutú o jeho plece.

"Prečo myslíte, že chce Temný pán vymeniť Weasleyho za Greybacka?" náhle sa spýtal Draco. Niekoľko očí bolo zrazu upretých na neho. "Nezdá sa vám to čudné?"

"Musí mať s Fenrirom nejaké plány," navrhol Harry.

"Som si istý, že má. Problém je, že všetci smrťožrúti sú nahraditeľní. Na rovinu, myslím, že by radšej jednoducho Weasleyho zabil, než prešiel tými problémami s výmenou väzňov. Na tom musí byť niečo viac."

Ron vstal a prevzal Harryho obvyklé prechádzanie sa. Pretože nikto nemal čo k tej diskusii dodať, vrátili sa k svojim knihám. Harry s Ginny sa uchýlili do okenného výklenku a skôr romanticky zízali tomu druhému do očí, než čítali. Týmto tempom im bude trvať šesť týždňov, kým nájdu nejakú užitočnú informáciu.

Luna zdvihla hlavu a sladko pobozkala Draca na čeľusť. Všimol si, ako sa Hermiona cynicky usmiala a nadvihla na neho obočie.

"Hm... Luna?"

"Áno, Draco?"

"Vieš, že sme s Grangerovou... akosi... spolu?" podarilo sa mu. Obe Hermionine obočia vyleteli pri tom vyhlásení dohora. Draco sa zamračil. Nemusela sa tváriť tak prekliato prekvapene.

"Ach, áno," odvetila Luna. "Je očividné, že vy dvaja ste do seba vášnivo zamilovaní."

Nad tou poznámkou Hermionine líca očerveneli zaujímavým odtieňom červenej a Draco zbledol.

"Potom prečo ma stále bozkávaš?" spýtal sa Draco so zaťatými zubami. Načiahol sa a zotrel si palcom šmuhu od rúžu.

"Pretože tak dobre voniaš. A vždy si bol ku mne dobrý, teraz. Predtým nie. Bol si hrozný. Ale teraz si sladký. A ja sa vážne rada bozkávam."

"Možno by si mala chvíľu skúsiť bozkávať niekoho iného," navrhol Draco. Luna sa vystrela a rozhliadla sa. Blízko sedel Neville a jeho tvár sa zmenila na červenú repu, keď jej oči dopadli na neho.

"Možno by som mala," súhlasila. Prešuchla sa po lavici a prakticky skočila po Nevillovi skôr, než mohol uniknúť. Venovala mu energický bozk. Longbottomove oči boli veľké ako podšálky a zostali takými aj po tom, čo ho pustila. Luna zatsskala.

"Si strnulý ako doska, Neville. Mal by si sa naučiť uvoľniť."

Hermiona sa začala chichotať. Draco ju začul, hoci sa to pokúsila potlačiť a uškrnul sa na ňu. S Lunou aspoň nikdy nie je nuda. Bystrohlavské dievča vstalo na nohy. Kým urobila dva kroky, bolo jasné, že ide po Ronovi, ktorý začal v panike cúvať.

"No tak, Luna, som si istý, že Malfoy o tom bozkávaní len žartoval," rýchlo povedal.

"Nehanbi sa. Stokrát som ťa videla bozkávať Lavender Brownovú."

Ron zacúval do stola a potom Luna skočila. Výkrik jeho protestu umlčal jej bozk. Ostatní v úžase sledovali, ako Luna odmietla Weasleyho pustiť a ruky mu ovinula okolo krku ako pytón, ktorý sa chystá zabíjať.

Po dlhom, predlhom okamihu sa Weasley uvoľnil a rukami postupne prekĺzol okolo Luninho pása. Draco sa zmätene pozrel na Hermionu, ktorá si oboma rukami zakrývala ústa, aby sa nerozosmiala. Weasley a Lovegoodová zjavne na ostatných zabudli.

"Aspoň už viacej nebozkáva mňa," zamrmlal Draco. Pokúšali sa ignorovať bozkávajúci sa pár a vrátiť sa k zväzkom, ale Draco stále pozeral na to pekné začervenanie na Hermioniných lícach. Musel bojovať s nutkaním vstať a zatiahnuť ju medzi police, aby sa mu dostalo vlastnej dávky bozkávania.

Zrazu sa vo dverách zjavila McGonagallová. Luna pustila Rona s výkrikom prekvapenia. Weasley sa tváril dosť zmätene.

"Musíte ísť všetci so mnou," vážne prehovorila McGonagallová. "Žiadne otázky. Len sa ponáhľajte."

Hermiona sa znepokojene pozrela na Draca, ale postavila sa a nasledovala riaditeľku von. Všetci zaplnili schodisko do McGonagallovej pracovne. Keď sa schodisková šachta za nimi bezpečne uzavrela, povedala: "Fenrir Greyback a tí ostatní smrťožrúti utiekli."

"Čo myslíte tým, že Fenrir utiekol?" dožadoval sa Harry. "Rádu? A čo Percy?"

McGonagallová prudko pokrútila hlavou. "Greyback vôbec nešiel s Rádom. Po celý čas bol dole v podzemí. Nymphadora Tonksová šla s ostatnými a predstierala, že je Fenrir."

Hermiona zalapala po dychu. Dracovi to nešlo do hlavy. Niet divu, že sa Lupin tváril, že bude zvracať."

"Takže, keď hovoríte, že Fenrir utiekol..." postrčila ju Hermiona.

"Áno, z bifľomorského žalára. Hagrid ich šiel skontrolovať a cely boli otvorené."

"Červochvost?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Tiež preč."

"Kto ich do pekla pustil?" zakričal Draco. "Sami ujsť nemohli!"

"To je menšia obava než určiť, kde sú teraz," rozvážne povedala McGonagallová. "Vy deti zostanete tu. Ja s ostatnými prehľadáme priestory." Jej pohľad sa zaostril, keď sa pozrela na Harryho. "Myslím to vážne, Potter."

Harry nevinne prikývol a dokonca Draco skoro uveril, že sa ani nepohne z miesta. Potter sa vážne dokázal zmeniť na neviniatko, keď chcel.

Riaditeľka vyšla von. V okamžiku, čo odišla, celé Potterove správanie sa zmenilo.

"Idem po Záškodnícku mapu. Nemôžem uveriť, že som ju zabudol skontrolovať!" povedal.

"Idem s tebou," ozvala sa Ginny.

"Nie! Je to príliš nebezpečné! Ja -"

"Neskúšaj na mňa tie blbosti, Harry!" vykríkla tá tyčka. "Takže buď môžeme zostať tu a celý deň sa hádať alebo skrátka po tú prekliatu vec pôjdeme!"

Potter sa frustrovane potiahol za vlasy. _Raz. Dva. Tri. Štyri._ Draco smutne pokrútil hlavou. Harry bude plešatý skôr, než bude mať dvadsať, ak zostane s Ginny Weasleyovou.

"Fajn! Vy tu zostaňte. Hneď sa vrátime."

Hermiona sa pozerala na spomienky z mysľomisy. Draco sa rozvalil v kresle. Neville stál vedľa Félixa a začal sa s tým fénixom maznať. Draco premýšľal, kedy znova postavili to bidielko. Luna vmanévrovala Rona na miesto pri okne a vrátili sa k ich vášnivému bozkávaniu. Dumbledorov portrét bol prázdny. Riaditeľ si asi niekde dával čajíček s nejakým iným portrétom. Oči mu zaleteli k Triediacemu klobúku. Úbohá, škaredá vecička. Aspoň bol dosť múdry, aby zaradil Draca do Slizolinu skôr, než si tú hnusnú vec vôbec nasadil na hlavu...

"Grangerová?" Draco sa rozpačito pozeral na meč Godrika Chrabromila. Otočila k nemu svoje hnedé oči. Ukázal na meč. "Kde má pošvu?"

Hermiona sa pozrela na holý meč a potom zalapala po dychu. Bez slova sa otočila a vypálila po schodoch. Draco užasnuto sledoval, ako mizne.

"Už nie," zamrmlal Ron, keď ho s Lunou jej únik prekvapil a vytrhol z ich rozpáleného zovretia.

"Nemal by som ísť za ňou?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Aj tak ti nič nepovie. Pochybujem,, že sa Greyback ukáže v knižnici, kam s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou ide. Lepšie počkať na Harryho. Potom ju môžeme vysledovať."

Hermiona nemierila do knižnice. Uháňala dole na štvrté poschodie, v pozore aj pred učiteľmi aj pred smrťožrútmi na úteku. V Galérii brnenia zastavila celá zadýchaná pred vitrínkou s pošvami, kde sa s Dracom tak vášnivo objímali. Začervenala sa, keď si spomenula na svoj posledný pokus prečítať tú tabuľku, keď ju Draco schmatol... S povzdychom striasla tú spomienku. Malfoy ju dokázal znervózniť, aj keď nebol nablízku.

Sklonila sa, aby si prečítala ten nápis.

_Pošvy na slávne meče. Meč Gifforda Ollertona, Fódius, zauzlil obor Hoot-uk krátko po tom, čo Ollertona zabil... Hermiona to preskočila. Glenmore Peakes... morskí hadi... Jej oči vybrali slová, ktoré hľadala. Godric Chrabromil... meč sa nachádza v riaditeľovej pracovni, ale pošva je nádherná, vyzdobená tými najjemnejšími rubínmi a..._

Hermiona kúzlom rozbila skrinku a siahla dnu, aby vybrala rubínmi pokrytú pošvu. Pokrútila hlavou nad tým, aké to bolo jednoduché. Godric Chrabromil zanechal len dve relikvie. Klobúk a meč. Všetci zabudli na pošvu na meč. Posledný viteál. Tom Riddle k nej mal ľahký prístup, tu v Galérii brnenia, kde zapadala prachom.

Obtrela rukou o tvrdú kožu a zlatý lem. Bol naozaj nádherný. Blbé, že čoskoro bude skrútenou hmotou kovu, kože a šperkov. Ponáhľala sa preč.

ooOoo

Harry vpadol do izby, nasledovaný Ginny. Zvieral kúsok pergamenu a zväzok plátna.

"Snape je tu!" vykríkol Potter. Tón jeho hlasu naznačoval, že to bola Dracova chyba.

"O čom to hovoríš?" spýtal sa pokojne Draco. Potter hodil pergamen na stôl a rozostrel ho.

"Pozri!"

Bola to mapa školy, na ktorej sa pohybovali malé menovky. Draco tie mená v úžase sledoval.

"Kde si to zohnal? Ty bastard, niet divu, že bolo pre teba také ľahké po celý čas sa vykrádať. Neviditeľný plášť a toto? Krucinál, to je sotva fér." Dracove oči sa prižmúrili, keď premýšľal nad tým množstvom krát, kedy mohol Potter tú mapu použiť... Keď teraz o tom uvažoval, Potter úplne premárnil takú cennú vec. Mohol Dracovi narobiť dosť vážne škody, vkradnúť sa do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti, alebo...

"Teraz na to zabudni! Pozeraj!" Potter ďobol prstom do mapy. Bola tam menovka Severus Snape a s ním Peter Pettigrew, Fenrir Greyback a Gerald Goyle.

"Snape ich vypustil?" Draco bol zmätený. "Ale on pomáha nám."

"Vyzerá to, že zase zmenil strany," vyprskol Harry. "Je niekto prekvapený?"

Draco bol, ale Potter sa v tejto chvíli zdal byť príliš rozrušený na rozumný rozhovor.

"Kde sú?" Malfoyovi dalo zabrať zorientovať sa v mape. Naklonil hlavu, aby sa na ňu pozrel.

"Mieria do Tajomnej komnaty. Sú v kúpeľni Umrnčanej Myrty."

"Prečo idú do Tajomnej komnaty?" spýtal sa Ron.

"Neviem, ale zastavíme ich. Kde je Hermiona?"

"Chceli sme sa na to spýtať teba," povedal Ron. "Pozri na mapu."

Rýchle prehľadanie knižnice ukázalo, že je prázdna, ale zbadali Hermionu opúšťať Galériu brnenia a mieriť nahor schodmi. Draco rýchlo vydýchol úľavou, keď nevidel v jej blízkosti žiadne mená.

"Ron, Malfoy, so mnou. Ideme po Snapovi. Ginny, Luna, Neville, zostanete tu a počkáte na Hermionu. Povedzte jej, kam sme šli."

"Čože?" vykríkla Ginny. "Nie! Ideme s tebou!"

"GINNY, PRESTANEŠ SA ASPOŇ RAZ HÁDAŤ?" zajačal Harry. Založila si ruky a zazerala na neho. Draca napadlo, že si mal Potter ušetriť dych - a vlasy - a jednoducho tú malú príšeru prekliať.

"Počkáme na Hermionu," zaškrípala zubami Ginny. "A potom pôjdeme za vami."

"Fajn," vyšplechol Harry. "Poďme!"

Harry zbehol po schodoch. Weasley a Malfoy za ním. Vchod do Tajomnej komnaty bol na druhej strane hradu, takže museli ísť po opačných schodiskách ako Hermiona. Draco dúfal, že sa jej bez nehody podarí vrátiť do McGonagallovej pracovne. Potom si spomenul na mincu na svojom krku.

Bolo ju ťažké použiť počas behu. Zovrel okolo nej päsť a vyslal myšlienku Hermione.

_Si v poriadku?_

_Som fajn. Mám tú pošvu. Myslím, že je to viteál._

Draco sa zhlboka nadýchol. Ron sa na neho zvedavo pozrel, ale Harry pokračoval krkolomnou rýchlosťou dole schodmi. Chrabromilčania - vždy sa ženú v ústrety smrti. Čím skôr sa dostali do nebezpečenstva, tým boli šťastnejší.

_Snape oslobodil smrťožrútov. Chceme ich nájsť. _

_Čože? Kde sú? Idem s vami!_

Draco zažmurkal nad podobnosťou so slovami Ginny Weasleyovej. Grangerová by sa nikdy nezmenila na škriekajúca fúriu ako tá ryšavá tyčka, že nie? S úškrnom striasol tú myšlienku. Keby sa to niekedy stalo, dokázal by jednoducho umlčať bozkávaním.

_Nie. Mala by si zničiť tú pošvu. Ginny, Luna a Longbottom sú stále v McGonagallovej pracovni. Môžu pomôcť._

Nastala krátka pauza, počas ktorej ich Harry viedol po schodoch samovražedným chrabromilským štýlom. Draco zastal na medziposchodí, aby si prečítal jej odkaz.

_Dávaj si pozor. _

Draco sa samoľúbo uškrnul. Žiadne dohadovanie sa. Naozaj bola Slečinka Dokonalá.


	46. 46 kapitola  Bellatrix Lestrangeová

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/46/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola štyridsiata šiesta - Bellatrix Lestrangeová**

Keď sa Hermiona vrátila do McGonagallovej pracovne, Ginny sa jej prakticky hodila okolo krku.

"Musíme sa ponáhľať!" vykríkla Ginny a potiahla ju za ruku. "Harry a -"

"Viem, kam šli," pokojne odvetila Hermiona a vzoprela sa jej ťahaniu. "Skôr než za nimi pôjdeme, musíme niečo urobiť."

Ginny na ňu zmätene zízala. "Ale... je to Snape!"

"Draco nedovolí, aby sa Harry vrhol strmhlav do boja. Okrem toho stále nevieme, na ktorej strane je Snape."

"Vieme, na ktorej strane je Greyback!" vykríkla Ginny, slzy na krajíčku. "Na rovinu, tvoja dôvera v Malfoya je desivá -"

Hermiona zbadala na stole Záškodnícku mapu a rýchlo sa na ňu šla pozrieť. Zbežný pohľad ukázal Harryho, Draca a Rona blízko toalety Umrnčanej Myrty. Hermiona prehľadala ďalší priestor, aby skontrolovala cestu k miestnosti, kde zničili tie druhé viteály. Budú ju musieť použiť znova, keďže už bola vyčistená.

"Ach, nie," zamrmlala Hermiona. Bellatrix Lestrangeová bola na schodoch, ktoré mierili na tretie poschodie. Ostatní sa prikrčili okolo mapy. Neville zbledol.

"Vyzerá to, že je sama," povedala Hermiona.

"To je dobre," energicky odvetila Ginny.

ooOoo

Umrnčaná Myrta práve v tejto chvíli nemrnčala. Tam, kde bývali umývadlá, zívala veľká diera. Nepochybne vchod do Tajomnej komnaty. Aspoň nebol súčasťou záchodu, pomyslel si Draco, keď sa pokúšal vydolovať z tej myšlienky niečo pozitívne. Na čo Slizolin myslel?

"Páni, páni!" vykríkla Myrta, keď ich zbadala. "Dnes sú moje záchody takým rušným miestom! Toľko príchodov a odchodov!"

"Kto prichádzal a odchádzal, Myrta?" spýtal sa Draco. V bielej šmuhe sa prehnala miestnosťou a pritočila sa k Dracovi, keď čiastočne zmizla v jeho pleci.

"Ach, to si ty!" zakvílila. "Nevidela som ťa od tvojho kúpeľa včera v noci."

Draco sa trochu začervenal. Myrta si zjavne nenechala ujsť žiadny z Dracových kúpeľov, keď bol na Rokforte.

"Spoznala si ich, Myrta?" spýtal sa s nádejou, že vopred prekazí akékoľvek komentáre ohľadne jeho kúpacích návykov.

"Ach, áno. Nechutný pán Filch chodil dnu a von, dnu a von celý deň. Bol veľmi hrubý! A ten zlý profesor, ktorý ti zachránil život v ten deň, keď sa ťa _on_," obviňujúco švihla prstom po Harrym, "pokúsil zabiť!" Polovičato zavzlykala a potom sa hanblivo pozrela na Draca. "Hoci trochu som dúfala, že ak zomrieš, zostaneš tu so mnou."

Zachichotala sa a Draco premýšľal o tom, že stráviť celý život na záchode s Myrtou alebo byť pomaly opekaný nad uhlím v pekle by bolo celkom ako päťdesiat na päťdesiat.

"Filch?" vyprskol Potter. "Čo tu dole robil _on_?"

Myrta ho ignorovala. Podľa všetkého bola stále na Harryho nahnevaná, že Malfoya skoro zabil počas nehody so _Sectumsemprou_.

"Bol niekto s ním?" spýtal sa Draco.

"Ten odporný učiteľ. Filch šiel dnes ráno dolu sám a vrátil sa s tým človekom."

"Snape," ponúkol Draco.

"To je on," Myrta sa zachichotala. "Snape vyšiel von a vrátil sa s ďalšími štyrmi."

"Dolohov, Goyle, Greyback a Červochvost."

"Keď hovoríš. Ani jedného som nespoznala."

"Som zvedavý, kam šiel Filch," ozval sa Ron.

"Asi ho Fenrir zožral," odpovedal Draco. Harry sa zaksichtil.

"To by som neprial ani Filchovi. Myslíš, že bol pod _Imperiusom_?"

"Koho to zaujíma?" zareagoval Draco. "Nemali by sme už ísť po nich?" Začal si myslieť, že Potter s Weasleym len naťahujú. Harry si ťažko vzdychol.

"Má pravdu. Poďme."

Ron sa striasol. "Tam dole to neznášam."

Harry prešiel k otvoru a hľadel do obrovskej rúry.

"Som zvedavý, ako ju otvorili. Kto okrem mňa a Voldemorta hovorí hadím jazykom?" Bola to desivá otázka, na ktorú nemali odpoveď.

"Uvidíme sa dole," povedal Harry a vošiel do tej rúry.

"Musíte si robiť srandu," prehovoril Draco, keď Harry zmizol v zreteľne slizkom vchode. Ron mu venoval súcitný pohľad a po okázalom zasalutovaní nasledoval Pottera. Draco si poriadne vzdychol a vošiel dnu po tom, čo Weasley zmizol. Bol to jeden z najnepríjemnejších zážitkov v Dracovom živote - kĺzať sa zvyšujúcou sa rýchlosťou po mokrej, slizom pokrytej rúre, až kým ho na konci nevystrelilo a on nepristál na Weasleym. Malfoy sa okamžite odvalil a vstal na nohy. Pokrýval ho slizký maz. Bolo to stokrát horšie, než keď bol predtým pokrytý blatom.

Draco okamžite na seba použil _Odstrániť! (cz: Pulíxero!). _Neznášal to, pretože to dosť odporne bodalo, ale bolo to lepšie než byť špinavý.

"Krucinál, Malfoy, ty musíš vždy vyzerať, ako keby si vyšiel z nejakého časopisu?" vyprskol Potter, keď si Draco so spokojným povzdychol uhladil čisté vlasy. Zamračil sa na Pottera, ktorého vlasy boli konečne ulízané, teraz, keď sa na ne nalepil ten sajrajt. Draco na neho pomstychtivo švihol čistiace kúzlo.

"Au!" vykríkol Potter a Malfoy sa zlomyseľne usmial. Aspoň bol Vyvolený čistý, hoci si to necenil. Draco sa zamyslene pozrel na Rona, ktorý cúval tak rýchlo, že zakopol o skalu a tvrdo dopadol na zadok.

"Radšej budem špinavý!" zajačal.

Malfoy sa zasmial a Potter povedal: "Nevyslov to, Malfoy. Poďme už." Potom zastal a rozprestrel látku v jeho ruke. Podal ju Dracovi. "Obleč si to."

"Tvoj neviditeľný plášť? Prečo ja?"

"Nemôžeme si ho obliecť všetci. Sme príliš vysokí, aby sme sa podeň zmestili dvaja. Ktokoľvek na nás čaká, bude očakávať Rona a mňa. Ale teba? Udržme to ako tajomstvo tak dlho, ako sa dá."

Zjavne im trvalo celú večnosť, kým prešli tým tmavým tunelom. Pred nimi boli otvorené dvere s prepletenými hadmi a dopredu ich viedla čudná, zelenkastá žiara. Harryho kroky spomaľovali, až kým sa nezdalo, že ísť dopredu sa musí nútiť.

"Tu si bojoval s baziliskom, há?" zamrmlal Draco. Potter prikývol. Malfoy pripustil, že Potter bol statočnejší, než si myslel. Toto miesto naháňalo hrôzu. Pre dvanásťročného chlapca muselo byť absolútne desivé, hlavne keď vedel, že na konci ho čaká smrteľná hadovitá príšera.

Vošli do komnaty a Harry zdvihol prútik. Vyslal dosť silné _Lumos_ na to, aby osvetlilo čokoľvek, čo sa v miestnosti ukrývalo.

"Nebolo by lepšie, keby sme sa dnu vkradli?" zapišťal Ron.

"Vedia, že sme tu," rozhodne odvetil Harry. Svetlo odhalilo troch ľudí: Petra Pettigrewa, Fenrira Greybacka a Severusa Snapa.

ooOoo

Bellatrix Lestrangeová stála pred rozbitou vitrínkou s pošvami. Päste mala zaťaté.

"Hľadáš toto?" sladko zavolala Hermiona. Bellatrix sa otočila a Hermiona provokatívne zakolísala pošvou v ľavej ruke.

"_Accio_ pošva!" bez dlhých rečí vykríkla Bellatrix. Tá kožená vec vyletela Hermione z ruky, ale kožený remienok mala pevne uviazaný okolo zápästia. Pošva sa chvíľu vznášala vo vzduchu, keď sa napínala, aby sa dostala k Bellatrix.

Hermiona zatsskala. "Ach nie, to nebude také ľahké," poznamenala a strelila na Lestrangeovú kúzlo _Absolútneho znecitlivenia_, ktorá sa mu poľahky uhla. Ginny s Lunou sa pripojili k boju a niekoľko zábleskov svetla mierilo k Bellatrix. Z jednej steny sa odtrhol obrovský štít, aby sa vzniesol pred Bellatrix a kúzla sa bez škody odrážali. Hermiona premenila ten štít na malé zrkadielko. Bellatrix ho odhodila a ono sa rozbilo.

"Sedem rokov smoly, Bella!" zakričala Hermiona.

"Temný pán si zatancuje na vašich mŕtvolách!" zvolala Bellatrix a vyslala zelené svetlo na Ginny, ktorá sa mu vyhla tým, že sa hodila na zem. Hermiona sa odplatila, ale Bellatrix bežala za veľký exponát brnenia na koňa. To kúzlo jej skrátilo vlasy, keď utekala. Luna sa prikrčila za vitrínku s halapartňami a strieľala na Bellatrix náhodné kúzla. Neville zmizol.

"Harry tvojho drahocenného Temné pána zastaví!" nahnevane vykríkla Ginny, keď sa štverala na nohy. Bellatrix sa zasmiala a vystrčila hlavu, aby vyslala kúzlo na Hermionu, ktorá jej ho vrátila nazad. S kovovým zvukom sa odrazilo od konského brnenia.

"_Harry Potter_?" vyšplechla Bellatrix. "To bláznivé decko? Jeho dni sú spočítané. Nedožije sa svojich ďalších narodenín."

Tá poznámka zjavne Ginny rozzúrila, pretože rozčúlene strieľala Bellatrixiným smerom kúzlo za kúzlom. Miestnosť rinčala odrazmi z brnenia. Luna sa k nej pripojila, letkom šťastne posielala kto-vie-aké kúzla na Bellu. Hermiona dúfala, že žiadne z nich sa neodrazí a nezasiahne ju, ale využila výhodu toho, že Lestrangeová bola na okamih pritlačená k zemi, aby sa vyrútila vpred s nádejou, že sa dostane dozadu za Bellatrix. Na poslednú chvíľu ju Lestrangeová zbadala a strelila rozzúrené kúzlo smerom k Hermione, ktorá reflexívne tú pošvu zdvihla. Pošvu obalilo zelené kúzlo a Hermiona pocítila bodavý spätný náraz. Bella vyplašene vykríkla. K úľave oboch _Cruciatus_ nemal na viteál žiaden účinok.

"Nepoškoď hračičku Temného pána, Bella!" posmievala sa Hermiona a namierila na Bellatrix kúzlo, ktorá ho odrazila - tesne. Do pekla, bola rýchla. Ginny s Lunou nepoľavili vo svojej paľbe a Bellatrix vyzerala byť zahnaná do kúta. Hermiona sa bála, že Lestrangeová urobí niečo bláznivé a pripravila sa na čokoľvek - na čokoľvek, to áno, len nie na modré svetlo, ktoré sa prihnalo spoza Bellatrixinho chrbta a potom ju zahalilo do obrovskej, priesvitnej bubliny.

Nazúrená čiernovlasá žena vrhla kúzlo, ktoré sa vo vnútri tej bubliny odrážalo a nakoniec ju zasiahlo do chrbta. Vykríkla zúrivosťou - alebo bolesťou - ale nikto z nich ju nepočul.

"Má šťastie, že nevrhla _Avadu Kedavru_," poznamenal Neville. Hermiona sa na neho prekvapene uškrnula. Zrejme utekal po chodbe do Trofejnej miestnosti a vošiel spojovacími dverami.

"Geniálne! Je to aj zvukotesné!" zachichotala sa Ginny.

"Nikdy som také kúzlo nevidela," komentovala Hermiona. "Kde si sa ho naučil, Neville?"

"To Fred a George," odpovedala miesto neho Ginny. Bellatrix pokusne skúšala iné kúzla s rovnakým výsledkom. Teraz zúrivo poskakovala hore a dolu a búchala prútikom a päsťami na steny bubliny. "Možno by mala prestať. Dôjde jej rýchlejšie vzduch, ak v tom bude pokračovať."

Hermiona zalapala po dychu. "Myslíš, že je to tiež vzduchotesné?"

"Áno. Zomrie, ak ju nepustíme," nevzrušene odpovedala Ginny. Nevillova tvár stvrdla a Hermiona si spomenula, že Bellatrix bola tá, ktorá jeho rodičov mučila toľko, až zošaleli. Vážne mu nemohla klásť za vinu, že tam chcel Bellu nechať. Neville si vzdychol.

"Radšej by sme ju mali pustiť," povedal.

"Ako to urobíme bez toho, aby nás zabila?" podráždene sa spýtala Ginny.

"Mohli by sme ju odlevitovať k stropu a potom uvoľniť," navrhla Luna. Všetci sa pozreli na strop, ktorý bol nad nimi takých šesť metrov.

"To by ju mohlo zabiť," poznamenala Hermiona.

"Aká škoda," sucho odvetila Ginny. Hermiona si vzdychla. Čas bežal a ešte stále nezničili ten viteál. Rýchlo sa dohodli na pláne a Luna odlevitovala Bellatrixinu bublinu do vzduchu. Smrťožrútka sa vyplašene držala bokov tej gule a nemo na nich kričala. Bolo to nádherne koordinované, to musela Hermiona pripustiť. Neville uvoľnil kúzlo, Ginny vrhla _Petrificus Totalus_ v tom okamžiku, ako Bellatrix začala padať a Hermiona pomaly spustila stuhnutú smrťožrútku k zemi. Jej oči na nich hľadeli s čistou zúrivosťou, keď Hermiona z Bellinej stuhnutej ruky vytrhla prútik.

"Nabudúce ti želám viacej šťastia," živo povedala Luna.

"Nebude žiadne nabudúce," zaškrípala zubami Ginny. S Nevillom vyčarovali množstvo povrazov a zviazali nimi Bellu, takže vyzerala ako hnedá múmia. Hermiona rýchlo vrhla Patronusa s odkazom, aby dala McGonagallovej vedieť, čo sa deje, vzhľadom na to, že ani jeden z nich nezostal v jej pracovni, ako prikázala.

"Radšej by sme si mali švihnúť a zničiť tú vec," povedala.

ooOoo

"Pekné, že si sa ku nám pripojil, Potter. Weasley." Fenrirov úškľabok bol ohavný.

Snape pokrútil hlavou. "Žiadna záloha? Vidím, že si taký unáhlený ako vždy, Potter. Nikdy som neočakával, že sa niečo naučíš, ale občas ma stále dokážeš sklamať."

"Do pekla, vážne neznášam sklamať _vás_, však?" s úškrnom odvetil Potter. Snape mu ten výraz opätoval a jeho oči zažiarili. Červochvost s Greybackom sa pohli vpred. Neviditeľný Draco sa začal zakrádať poza piliere. Robilo mu starosti, že Dolohov a Goyle chýbajú. Kam šli? Ďalší tunel? Ukrývali sa niekde za tými piliermi?

"Harry Potter, há?" zavrčal Greyback. "Bude z teba lahôdka, keď sa moje zuby zaboria do tvojho jemného mäsíčka."

"Stiahni sa, Fenrir," ostro vyprskol Snape. "Na to bude dosť času neskôr. Potter sa môže zabaviť sám s niektorými ďalšími kamarátmi, kým budeme preč."

Snape vrhol kúzlo a priestor obklopujúci smrťožrútov bol zrazu zaplnenými mrakmi čierneho dymu. Draco rýchlo utekal vpred, keďže očakával, že sa pokúsia o útek - ale kam? Začul kašeľ a nasledoval ten zvuk, keď sa ponoril do toho mraku. Prial si, aby mal svoju Ruku večnej žiary (cz: Ruku slávy) - v tejto čiernej tme by bola užitočná. Držal si ruku s plášťom pred tvárou, aby ten dym filtroval.

Draco sa ponáhľal priveľmi a v skutočnosti do niekoho narazil.

"To si ty, Červochvost?" zavrčal Fenrir. "Bacha, kam kráčaš, ty sprostý blbec!" Draco opatrne cúvol s obavou, že vlkolak zacíti jeho pach. Vďakabohu sa zdalo, že ho ten dym maskoval.

"O čom to hovoríš?" Petrov hlas znel z trochu väčšej diaľky.

"Zavriete si vy dvaja zobák a vleziete dnu?" zasyčal Snape. "Potter sa nezdrží dlho. Som si istý, že sa Temný pán chce pripraviť na jeho blížiaci sa príchod."

Dracovo srdce pokleslo pri tom potvrdení - Lord Voldemort bol tu. Nasledoval zvuk krokov tak potichu, ako sa dalo a začul nezameniteľný zvuk škrípania kameňov. Vchod. Smrťožrúti mali namierené k zadnej stene, takže vchod bol asi za sochou Salazara Slizolina. Čierna hmla sa zrazu začala strácať.

Ron Weasley začal jačať, hoci Malfoy nedokázal rozlíšiť žiadne slová. Začul kričať aj Pottera. Draco si prebojovával cestu z tej hmly, kašľal napriek látke na ústach.

Keď znova videl, prekvapene zastavil. Tucet dementorov vírilo okolo stĺpov v miestnosti. Weasley stál za Potterom, šialene jačal a mával prútikom ako idiot. Z Potterovho prútika vyrazil strieborný jeleň a rozohnal tých dementorov, ktorí sa roztrhali ako jemná gáza a pokúsili sa uniknúť. Jeden tučnejší sa priblížil k Weasleymu zozadu. Ron sa v hrôze zvrtol.

"_Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum_!" škriekal Ron. Strieborné záblesky vytryskli z konca jeho prútika a rozplynuli sa. Potter sa otočil a vrhol ďalšieho Patronusa, ktorý si s tým dementorom poradil, ale tí, ktorých pôvodne Harry rozohnal, nemali kam ísť - rýchlo sa preskupili v tieni blízko stropu a hromadne sa rútili nadol. Draco zaklial. Nebolo pomoci. Zhodil neviditeľný plášť z pliec a bežal vpred. Dracov Patronus vyrazil z jeho prútika a rozptýlil dementorov, ktorí ohrozovali Pottera. Draco zastavil Potterovi pri boku - Potterove smaragdové oči boli široké a zúfalé.

"Je ich príliš veľa!" vykríkol Harry. Weasleymu sa konečne podarilo vrhnúť Patronusa a pes podobný potkanovi vyletel z jeho prútika a odohnal jedného osamelého dementora. Ostatní sa začali znova formovať.

"Stále ich rozdeľujte - nedovoľte im zoskupiť sa!" vykríkol Draco a vrhol Patronusa ešte raz. "A držte ich preč odo mňa!"

Pripravil sa a zdvihol prútik, aby vrhol _Zväzovacie kúzlo_. S toľkými to bude náročné. Našťastie Weasleyho jeho úspech zjavne upokojil a darilo sa mu pokračovať v kúzlení. S Potterom tým netvorom stále bránili, aby sa spojili. Dracov hlas zosilnel na krik. Dementori sa vírili v otáčajúcom, tmavom mraku blízko stropu, ako keby sa pokúšali uniknúť. Malfoy zápolil, aby udržal kontrolu.

Nakoniec bolo po všetkom. Draco schmatol Potterov prútik, aby ďalšieho Patronusa zastavil.

"Počkaj," vydýchol silne zadýchaný. V hrdle mu vyschlo. Letiaci dementori sa skonsolidovali a zhromaždili, ale nepokúsili sa zostúpiť. Hrozivo sa vznášali - diabolský mrak nad ich hlavami.

"Čo si urobil?" Potter v úžase zalapal po dychu.

"_Zväzovanie kúzlo_," unavene odvetil Malfoy. "Takto ich ministerstvo - a Temný pán - dokážu kontrolovať. S toľkými je to prekliato ťažké. Zasraný Snape je majstrom Čiernej mágie. Som si istý, že pre neho to bola hračka, do pekla s ním."

Weasley sa zrazu slabo rozosmial. Potter sa na neho zvedavo pozrel.

"Pekný Patronus, Malfoy."

Draco sa zamračil. "Radšej by som sa o tomto nebavil."

Potter sa na neho zaškeril. "_Jednorožec_? Kto by to bol tipoval?"

"Sklapni, Potter."

"Mám na mysli, ten vyložený symbol čistoty a nevinnosti. To sa mi nechce veriť."

"Ideme po Snapovi alebo nie?" vyprskol Draco. Minimálne to Pottera priviedlo späť do reality, hoci Weasley sa stále chichotal ako magor.

"Kam šli?" spýtal sa Harry.

Draco ukázal rukou. "Musíme nájsť dvere."

S posledným obávajúcim sa pohľadom na dementorov vznášajúcich sa pod stropom sa Potter hnal za Slizolinovu sochu.

"Jednorožec," začul Draco Weasleyho zašepkať. Draco mal chuť potiahnuť sa za vlasy. Už vedel, prečo to Potter robil tak často.


	47. 47 kapitola  Druhá komnata

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/47/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola štyridsiata siedma - Druhá komnata**

Hermiona vyčarovala kruh tak rýchlo, ako sa len dalo. Znova stála na východnej pozícii a Neville zaujal Harryho miesto. Luna bola na južnom bode a Ginny stála na Dracovom západnom. Hermione zrazu strašne chýbal, ale napadlo ju, že Ginny Weasleyová bola za neho dobrá náhradníčka. Mali veľmi podobnú povahu. Dokonca teraz Ginny netrpezlivosťou ťapkala nohou. Hermiona sa usmiala, keď si uvedomila, čo by na ten postreh povedal Draco.

Zdvihla prútik a začala.

ooOoo

Zdalo sa, že trvá celú večnosť, kým našli ten vchod. Narazil naň Weasley, zo všetkých ľudí. Doslova. Zakopol o okraj plášťa, ktorý mal na sebe Draco a vystrčil ruky k stene, aby zabránil svojmu pádu.

"Do pekla, Weasley, nemôžeš byť ešte nemotornejší?" zavrčal Draco.

"Ten plášť je _neviditeľný_, Malfoy, ty sprostý -" začal Ron, ale jeho slová prerušil škrípavý zvuk, ktorý pritiahol ich pozornosť. Pri Slizolinovej nohe sa zjavila obrovská trhlina. Rozširovala sa a Harry sa do nej zaprel, aby ju roztiahol. Odhalila tmavý, úzky priechod.

Potter vykročil dopredu, ale Draco ho zastavil rukou na jeho pleci. Harryho zelené oči zažiarili.

"Toto je môj boj, Malfoy. _Ja_ pôjdem prvý."

Draco prevrátil očami. "Ako zvyčajne, na tej poznámke je toho pekne veľa pomýleného, Potter, ale ja sa ťa v tejto chvíli nepokúšam zachrániť."

Harry na neho nadvihol obočie a Draco sa usmial.

"Myslím, že je len fér poslať Temnému pánovi jeho priatelíčkov nazad, nemyslíš?"

S tým švihol prútikom a zamrmlal príkaz. Víriaci sa mrak dementorov poslúchol, vyrazil k zemi a vletel do priechodu s návalom vzduchu a šuštením trepotajúcej sa látky. Weasley so zjajknutím uskočil dozadu, keď tá temná masa uháňala okolo.

Harry si vzdychol a potom sa uškrnul. "Malfoy, nenávidím priznať to, ale občas som vážne rád, že si čistý diabol."

Draco sa zasmial.

"Som rád, že ma konečne oceňuješ, Potter. Poďme - dementori ich dlho nezabavia ."

Harry sa vrhol do priechodu v typickej chrabromilskej bezstarostnosti a Weasley ho nasledoval. Draco sa presvedčil, že ho plášť úplne zakrýva a potom sa vliekol za nimi.

Tunel bol dlhý pár desiatok metrov a ústil do ďalšej komnaty, tentoraz úplne okrúhlej. Trojica na chvíľu zastavila, aby ten chaos sledovala. Niekoľko smrťožrútov kričalo a na útočiacich dementorov vrhalo rozličné kúzla. Draco sa pri tom pohľade vyložene potešene usmial.

Priamo pred nimi Lars vrhol Patronusa - krokodíla? - a roztrhal jedného dementora. Za ním jačal Crabbe a pokúšal sa vrhnúť ďalšieho. Vedľa neho sa Goylovi jeden podaril - pavián, bolo to pre niekoho prekvapenie? - alebo bol slabý a spôsobil len to, že temná príšera na chvíľu ustúpila.

Dracove oči preskúmali zvyšok miestnosti. Na zemi vedľa Crabba sedela Tonksová - vyzerala čudne a vystrašene. Vlasy mala hnedé ako myš. Keďže bola zviazaná, nemala žiadnu obranu voči dementorom. Draco skočil vpred.

Za ňou Fenrir Greyback zjavne vrhal _Zväzovacie kúzlo_.

V strede miestnosti, v tom, čo vyzeralo ako pentagram vyrezaný v zemi, sedel Voldemort v kresle, ktoré, ako Draco zistil, bolo jedno z kresiel zo salónu na Malfoy Manor. Temný pán sa tváril znudene. Vedľa kresla si Červochvost rukami zakrýval hlavu. Na druhej strane kresla v malej kovovej klietke bol Dobby. Za Pettigrewom stál Snape. Bývalý majster Elixírov bez námahy vrhol neznáme, zubaté purpurové kúzlo na hroziaceho dementora a príšera sa vyparila. Draco si prial, aby poznal polovicu Snapovho arzenálu.

Za Snapom stál pri stene Dracov otec a vrhal svoju vlastnú sieť obrany. Posledný prítomný smrťožrút bol Rodolphus Lestrange. Draco premýšľal, kde sú ostatní. Kde je Dolohov? A Narcissa?

Nebolo času na premýšľanie. Draco sa neviditeľne prehnal poza Crabba s Goylom a kľakol si vedľa Tonksovej.

"Nazdar, sesternička," vydýchol jej do ucha. Rýchlym kúzlom ju zbavil pút, keď zalapala po dychu. "Prepáč, nemám pre teba prútik."

"To je v poriadku," zamrmlala. "Už sa cítim lepšie."

Zrazu sa Greyback otočil, oči dokorán a nosné dierky rozšírené.

"Malfoy!" ozval sa vlkolak. Draco cúval tak ticho, ako sa dalo a preklínal tie zosilnené vlkolačie zmysly. Greyback ho nasledoval, ruka s pazúrmi natiahnutá. Keď sa Draco zakrádal bokom od vlkolaka, zachytil pohľadom Harryho. Čo to do pekla Potter robil?

ooOoo

Harry tú scénu sledoval len na okamih, než o krok ustúpil.

"Musíme odtiaľto vypadnúť - počkať na Hermionu a ostatných," potichu povedal Harry. "Je ich príliš veľa. Roztrhajú nás na cucky."

Ronovi to nebolo treba vravieť dvakrát. Prekĺzol nazad do priechodu.

"Malfoy?" zasyčal Harry. Žiadna odpoveď. "_Malfoy_? Do pekla - Draco?"

Harry sa skoro potiahol za vlasy. Kam ten diabolský slizolinčan šiel? Harry sa otočil k odchodu a zistil, že sa nemôže pohnúť.

"Harry Potter. Pripoj sa k našej malej slávnosti," zavolal Voldemort. Harry bojoval proti tomu nutkaniu so znepokojeným pocitom, ale zistil, že ho nohy nesú do stredu miestnosti. Myseľ na neho kričala, aby vzdoroval, ale telo odmietalo poslúchnuť.

"Mal som v pláne oslavy preniesť nahor k tebe," pokračoval Voldemort, "ale ako zvyčajne, tvoja chrabromilská impulzívnosť zmarila moje plány." Voldemort pokrútil hlavou. Stále sa uvoľnene povaľoval v kresle s prútikom namiereným na Harryho. Červochvost sa zdržiaval nablízku a tváril sa vydesene. Harry si nejasne všimol, že dementorov dostávali pod kontrolu.

"Bol si mi riadnym tŕňom v oku, Potter," pokračoval Voldemort. Harry sa začal potiť z toho, ako sa pokúšal zdvihnúť prútik. Pomyslel si, že sa kúsok pohol.

"Červochvost, prines mi Potterov prútik skôr, než si ublíži."

Pettigrew prehopsal dopredu a vytrhol prútik z Harryho ruky. Skoro z tej straty pocítil fyzickú bolesť.

"Takže, pán Potter, môžete si predo mnou kľaknúť. Pochopte, ja som tu novým pánom. Mám ministerstvo a zakrátko budem mať aj Rokfort."

"Nie," podarilo sa Harrymu. Voldemort sa zamračil a vzpriamene sa posadil.

"Áno, pán Potter. Na kolená."

Harryho nohy sa podlomili, ale časť z neho sa zjavne oddelila od zvyšku jeho mysle. _Nie_, šepkala tá časť. Harry sa zakolísal, ale zostal stáť.

"_Na kolená_!" vykríkol Voldemort, zdvihol sa na nohy a ohnal sa prútikom ako mečom. Harry cítil, ako mu kolená narazili o zem. Triasol sa snahou odolať, bojoval, aby sa postavil. Znova spokojný Voldemort sa opäť uvelebil v kresle, hoci jeho predchádzajúci uvoľnený postoj chýbal.

"Som zvedavý, Potter, ako sa ti podarilo ovládnuť dementorov. Podľa všetkého nie si najlepší študent." Jeho hadie oči na chvíľu švihli k Snapovi.

"Ja viem ako," zavrčal Fenrir. "Draco Malfoy. Je tu - cítim ho." Vlkolak vykračoval krížom cez miestnosť.

_Vypadni, Malfoy_, modlil sa Harry. Greyback sa zrazu vrhol dopredu a ruka chňapla po priehľadnom vzduchu. Nastalo čudné zablikotanie, keď neviditeľný plášť skĺzol, aby odhalil Draca. Ten okamžite vrhol kúzlo, ktorým Fenrir odletel dozadu. Keď vlkolak pristál o niekoľko stôp ďalej, už nevstal.

Malfoy nezastavil, ale zvrtol sa a vyslal smrtiacu kliatbu na Voldemorta, ktorý sa ju ani neobťažoval odvrátiť - Lars to urobil za neho. Smrťožrút vrhol štítové kúzlo a Dracov úder sa odrazil a odpálil poriadny kus zo steny.

"_Expelliarmus_!" vyprskol Voldemort a Dracovi vytrhlo prútik z ruky a pristál vo Voldemortovej. Draco zdvihol bradu a vzdorne pohodil svojimi platinovými vlasmi.

"Lucius. Obávam sa, že tvoj potomok bol veľmi neposlušný."

"Rozhodne," komentoval Lucius. Harry žasol nad unudeným tónom jeho hlasu. Bolo možné, že by Luciusovi vôbec nezáležalo na jeho vlastnom synovi?

"Nemyslíš, že je čas, aby si ho potrestal? Napokon, je to otcovská záležitosť potrestať svoje deti, nie?"

Harrymu bolo zle. Voldemortov hlas prekypoval pobavením a bol zľahka zafarbený vzrušením, ako keby to bola zábavná hra. Obrovský had sa priplazil spoza kresla, kde bol zrejme po celý čas stočený. Zasyčal.

"Máte absolútnu pravdu, môj pane," povedal Lucius. Vykročil dopredu a zdvihol svoj prútik. Otec so synom sa na seba dlhú chvíľu pozerali - tak veľmi podobní, svetlí a pyšní.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" vyprskol Lucius. Zelené svetlo vystrelilo vpred a vrazilo do Draca, ktorý sa okamžite zrútil a zostal nehybne ležať.

Harry cítil, ako kričí v zdesenom popieraní. Na chvíľu si pomyslel, že sa mu podarilo to kúzlo prerušiť a zakričať nahlas, ale bol to iný výkrik čistej bolesti, ktorý sa odrážal miestnosťou. Narcissa vošla priechodom v zadnej časti miestnosti práve včas, aby bola svedkom toho, ako jej manžel zavraždil ich jediné dieťa.

S výkrikom zúrivosti letela vpred, aby sa vrhla na Luciusa. Jej päste búšili do jeho hrude, napriek všetkej jeho snahe odkloniť ich. Jej vlasy boli strieborným mrakom, keď do neho narážala.

"_Ty bastard! Ty BASTARD! Ako si mohol?_" vzlykala. Harryho srdce zvierala bolesť. Očami prekĺzol ku Dracovmu nehybnému telu. Nikdy by si nemyslel, že pocíti taký drviaci pocit straty, ktorý cítil, keď vedel, že už nikdy znova nezačuje ten posmešný hlas, či neuvidí tie dokonalé črty skrútiť sa suchým humorom...

Narcissa sa zrútila Luciusovi do náručia a Malfoy starší si schoval tvár v jej vlasoch, kým ju mocne objímal. Harry pocítil takú zlosť k Luciusovi Malfoyovi, že si myslel, že z nej praskne. Zaťal päste a zakryl svoje prekvapenie, keď jeho ruky zareagovali. Dokázal bojovať s kliatbou _Imperius_? Už sa mu to predtým podarilo...

"Ach páni, to bolo zábavné. Ďakujem ti, Lucius. Narcissa, je to najlepšie riešenie. Tvoj zradcovský syn paktoval s humusákmi a ich faganom. Potter, vyzeráš rozrušený." Voldemort zatsskal, ako keby zo súcitu. "Bol mladý Malfoy tvojím _priateľom_?"

_Áno, ty bastard_, nazúrene si pomyslel Harry. _Áno, bol._

"Potom predpokladám, že by som ťa mal zbaviť tvojho utrpenia, há, Potter? Červochvost, zabi ho."

Petrova hlava prekvapene vyletela dohora a potom jeho tvár nadobudla skľúčený výraz. Zaváhal.

"Nenúť ma hovoriť ti to dvakrát, Peter."

Červochvost sa vliekol vpred a potom si pomaly pred Harrym kľakol. Črty sa mu skrútili, keď zdvihol svoju striebornú ruku. Harry cítil, ako sa ten chladný kov zovrel okolo jeho hrdla. Vyrovnane hľadel do Červochvostových vlhkých očí, prosil.

"Odpusť mi, Harry," trasľavým hlasom zašepkal Červochvost. Ruka sa začala sťahovať. Pettrigrew sa trasľavo nadýchol. "Ach môj bože, tak veľmi sa podobáš na Jamesa." Slzy zaplnili oči muža, ktorého zrada viedla k smrti Harryho rodičov. "Odpusť mi, James, odpusť mi." Harry zisťoval, že je náročné dýchať, keď sa kovová ruka stále uťahovala. Zo všetkých síl sa snažil pohnúť a cítil, ako sa jeho ruky zdvíhajú s komickou pomalosťou k jeho krku - príliš pomaly. Pettigrew zavzlykal a slzy mu stekali po lícach. "James. James. Mal som ťa rád ako brata. Je mi to tak ľúto." Pred Harryho očami sa zjavili čierne bodky a zúfalo bojoval, aby sa nadýchol, ale vzduch neprichádzal. Jeho po kyslíku lačný mozog na neho reval, aby niečo urobil - nemohol dovoliť, aby takto skončil!

"Je mi to tak ľúto," plakal Červochvost. Ruka na Harryho krku sa chvela a potom sa zrazu uvoľnila.

Chladný, príjemný, vítaný vzduch zaplnil Harryho pľúca a on sa zadýchane nadýchol. Užasnuto zažmurkal a bol by spadol, keby ho ten príkaz neudržiaval vzpriameného. Červochvost sa vyštveral na nohy a ukročil.

"Ja... ja nemôžem, môj pane," prehovoril Peter ukňučaným, žobrajúcim hlasom. "Potter mi zachránil život - zabránil Siriusovi a Remusovi, aby ma zabili. Dlhujem mu svoj život."

"Škoda," odvetil Voldemort hlasom, ktorý znel ako z krypty. Švihol svojím prútikom. Červochvostova ruka zrazu vyletela dohora a uzavrela sa okolo jeho vlastného hrdla. Peter kričal v prekvapenej hrôze, až kým ten zvuk neudusilo. Petrova druhá ruka trhane ťahala za kovovú náhradu, snažila sa ju odtrhnúť, ale tá stále nemilosrdne pokračovala v sťahovaní. Animágus sa v panike pokúsil premeniť. Jeho črty sa roztiahli a stali sa potkanovitejšími. Harry to v absolútnej hrôze sledoval, sipel skrz svoje pomliaždené hrdlo. Tá čiastočná zmena nevyvolala žiaden rozdiel. Pettigrew padol k zemi, násilne sebou mlátil, spoly muž, spoly potkan. Chrbát sa mu odporne prehol a päty bubnovali o zem - potom zostal nehybne ležať.

Voldemort sa v tom tichu zachichotal. Dokonca smrťožrúti vyzerali tým bezcitným zabitím omráčení.

"Úbohý Červochvost. Nikdy sa nedozvedel, že tá ruka bola bezpečnostná poistka. Vždy som predpokladal, že ma zradí... nakoniec." Voldemort zrazu buchol päsťou po vyrezávanom operadle kresla. "Som obklopený zradcami! Kto bude ďalší! Ty, Lars?" Smrťožrút s krutou tvárou pokrútil v hrôze hlavou a cúvol.

"Nie, môj pane!"

"Crabbe? Dolohov?" Stočil svoj pohľad k mužovi, ktorý odprevadil Narcissu Malfoyovú do miestnosti. Antonin Dolohov v strachu zdvihol ruky.

"Som lojálny až na smrť, pane!

Voldemort sa otočil, aby sa pozrel na Snapa.

"Severus?"

Snape sa chladne stretol s jeho pohľadom a nič nepovedal. Nedostatok odpovede zjavne Voldemorta upokojil, pretože sa trochu uvoľnil a zachichotal. "Nie... ty nie. Nie ten, čo ma zbavil toho otravného Dumbledora." Znova sa posadil a oprel si prsty do vežičky. Zo stredu jeho rúk vyčnieval pokrivený prútik ako vybielená kosť. "Možno je na čase, aby si ma tiež zbavil Pottera."

_Čas pohnúť sa, Harry,_ povedal ten izolovaný hlas v Harryho mysli. _Už sa pohni._

ooOoo

Hermiona uháňala k Myrtinej kúpeľni s ostatnými. Šokovalo ju, keď na ceste narazili na Susan Bonesovú.

"Kam idete?" spýtala sa Susan.

"Nemala by si byť... v nemocničnom krídle?" neisto sa spýtala Hermiona. Susan na ňu zazrela.

"Asi nie, keďže som taký nebezpečný kriminálnik. Som vážne prekvapená, že ma neuväznili do cely so smrťožrútmi."

"Utiekli," potichu povedal Neville. Susan zažiarili oči.

"Utiekli! To vysvetľuje, prečo Pomfreyka poletovala ako splašená. Do čerta! Mali mi dovoliť všetkých ich zabiť!"

"Stále máš šancu," sucho prehovorila Ginny. "Utiekli so Snapom do Tajomnej komnaty. Ideme za nimi."

Úsmev skrivil Susanine pery a zdvihla prútik.

"Prečo tu postávame?"

Hermiona ju obehla a ponáhľali sa ku vstupu do Komnaty. Nad dierou lietala Myrta. Zazrela na nich.

"Mesiace žiadni návštevníci a potom sa v jeden deň ukážu všetci," frflala. "Myslím, že tiež idete dole, že áno?"

Hermiona sa neobťažovala odpovedať; len sa ponáhľala ku vchodu a vkročila dnu. Tá jazda bola desivejšia, než Ron kedy popisoval. Po tom, čo tvrdo pristála na spodku, vypľúvala ten sliz.

"Fuj, to bolo hnusné!" vykríkla. Potriasla rukou, aby sa zbavila prilepeného kúska niečoho odporného.

"Hermiona!" Vzhliadla, aby videla Rona utekať smerom k nej. "Musíme sa ponáhľať! Dostali Harryho! Voldemort je tu!"

Jeden po druhom sa z rúry vynorili ostatní a zoskupili sa okolo Rona, ktorý sa otočil a utekal nazad tam, odkiaľ prišiel. Všetci ho nasledovali. Vošli do tej veľkej komnaty s obrovskými piliermi, ktorú Hermiona spoznala z Harryho popisov. Na chvíľu zastala, užasnutá, že sa niečo také masívne podarilo Salazarovi Slizolinovi vybudovať v absolútnom utajení. Ron nespomalil, takže sa ponáhľala, aby ho dohonila.

Hermiona zrazu vykríkla, keď sa do nej zavŕtala obrovská vlna bolesti - zdrojom bol galeón na jej krku. Padla k zemi a ledva sa dokázala zachytiť rukami. Tá bolesť zmizla tak rýchlo, ako sa objavila.

Ron si kľakol vedľa nej. V panike ho zovrela za plecia.

"To Draco - stalo sa niečo hrozné!" Vyskočila na nohy a letela ku vchodu, ktorý na nich civel na konci miestnosti.


	48. 48 kapitola  Avada Kedavra

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/48/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola štyridsiata ôsma - _Avada Kedavra_**

Draco si okrem bolesti neuvedomoval nič iné. Nikdy vo svojom živote necítil takú neznesiteľnú agóniu. Pokúšal sa nedýchať, pretože len samotný vzduch jeho pľúcam ubližoval. Pohyb neprichádzal do úvahy. Pokúsil sa prinútiť svoju myseľ, aby si to utrpenie nevšímala a našla nejakú logickú myšlienku. Bol mŕtvy a nakoniec platil konečnú cenu za svoje činy? Opekajú ho v pekle? Presne tak sa cítil.

Tá nádherná myšlienka ho trochu vtiahla späť do reality. Čo sa stalo? Vrátilo sa mu to s takou drvivou ťažobou, že skoro potlačila tú fyzickú bolesť. Toto bolo mučenie, ktoré bolo čisto citové. Lucius ho zabil! Draco len ťažko dokázal túto predstavu svojou zmučenou mysľou pochopiť. Bez pochybností vedel, že ho otec miloval - že by kvôli nemu zomrel. To poznanie ho priviedlo dokonca bližšie k logickému uvažovaniu. Začal si uvedomovať otravný bzukot, ktorý sa pomaly menil na slová - hlasy.

Voldemort? Ak Potter konečne neposlal Temného pána na príliš oneskorený odchod a teraz sídlil v pekle s Dracom... potom nebol mŕtvy. Draco sa sústredil na ten hlas. Voldemort vykrikoval na Červochvosta. Vďakabohu, tá bolesť začala ustupovať. Draco roztvoril na štrbinku oči, ale svetlo sa mu prepálilo do lebky s novou dávkou mučenia a rýchlo sa toho nápadu vzdal. Chvíľu si tu poleží a popremýšľa, rozhodol sa.

Prečo ho _Avada Kedavra_ nezabila?

Tá myšlienka ho úplne zaujala a bolesť ustúpila ešte väčšmi. Vyslal svoju myseľ nazad k všetkému, čo vedel o Neodpustiteľných. Jeho otec... Čo povedal jeho otec? Kedysi dávno sa o tom raz rozprávali...

"_Vražedná kliatba_ je len taká účinná ako vôľa toho, kto ju vrhá," povedal Lucius.

"Čo tým myslíš?" spýtal sa Draco. Strávil ten deň v knižnici čítaním o Neodpustiteľných hlavne preto, že Theo Nott provokoval Draca tým, že ho počas improvizovaného metlobalového zápasu skoro zhodil z metly. Draco považoval za rozumné naučiť sa kliatbu Cruciatus a zabrániť tomu, aby sa to niekedy opakovalo. Keď Lucius prišiel domov, Draco sa ho spýtal, či niekedy použil _Vražednú kliatbu_. Jeho otec tú otázku obišiel so zamysleným pohľadom. Lucius sa sťažka posadil do svojho obľúbeného kresla a hľadel do ohňa. Začal spomínať.

"Keď som bol chlapec, moji rodičia raz šli na dovolenku bezo mňa. Na leto ma poslali na strýkovu farmu do Škótska. Môj strýko - ten chlap bol riadny bastard. Dosť ma prekvapilo, že mi v ten deň, čo som prišiel, dal šteniatko. Najprv som bol zdesený - čo budem robiť s domácim zvieratkom? Ale tá prekliata potvorka ma deň čo deň sledovala. Mal ovisnuté, nerovnaké ušká..."

Lucius sa zaškeril. Draco bol tým príbehom ohromený. Nedokázal si predstaviť svojho otca s akýmkoľvek miláčikom, dokonca ani ako dieťa nie.

"Nakoniec som si toho prekliateho psa obľúbil, hoci som vedel, že mi ho moji rodičia nedovolia mať ho doma. Predpokladal som, že by mohol zostať na farme, kde by som ho mohol z času na čas navštíviť." Kruto sa zasmial. "Mal som byť múdrejší. V ten deň, keď som mal odísť, ma môj strýko informoval, že nemajú v úmysle nechať si toho psa a že zomrie hladom, pokiaľ ho nezabijem. Môj otec súhlasil. Pochop, bola to skúška."

Luciusova tvár bola chladná, ale jeho hlas mal neobvyklé zafarbenie.

"Takže som na svojho psa vrhol _Avadu Kedavru_."

Draco čakal, pretože vycítil, že to nie je koniec príbehu.

"Ide o to, že... to psíča nezomrelo." Lucius pokrútil hlavou. "Môj strýko si jednoducho myslel, že som to kúzlo vykonal zle. Samozrejme, sám napravil moju ´chybu´. Ale odvtedy som o tom často premýšľal. Viem, že som ju vrhol správne. Jednoducho som nechcel toho psa zabiť, tak bolo to kúzlo neúčinné. Pochop, Draco, musíš _chcieť_ zabiť. Musíš to chcieť, inak to nezafunguje."

_Nezafunguje._

Lucius to vedel. Bože, Draco _dúfal_, že jeho otec vedel, že ho to kúzlo nezabije. Ak nie - ak mal Draco falošné predstavy o svojej vlastnej rodine, potom si bude musieť zmeniť meno a nasťahovať sa k Potterovi. Ach, bože. Potter. Draco premýšľal, či je Harry stále nažive a prinútil svoje oči znova sa otvoriť.

Červochvost kňučal a... čo? Škrtil Harryho na smrť? Draco znova zatvoril oči a rýchlo zvažoval svoje možnosti. Potreboval sa dostať k prútiku, vstať a zachrániť Pottera. Presne v tomto poradí. Len si prial, aby sa mohol pohnúť. Draco sa pokúsil vystrieť prsty a musel zaťať zuby, keď ten drobulinký pohyb vyslal brnenie bolesti skrz jeho ruku. Tá _Avada Kedavra_ ho nezabila, ale určite mu ani neprospela.

_Accio prútik_, pomyslel si. Nič sa nestalo. Pokúsil sa odsunúť nabok vnímanie bolesti a sústrediť sa. Toto zvládol už stokrát. Prakticky to dokázal urobiť v spánku. No tak!

Červochvost zrazu Harryho pustil a o krok cúvol. Skoro sa postavil na Draca, keď odmietol zabiť Pottera. Prekvapivý zvrat udalostí prinútil Draca počkať - možno bude Červochvost užitočný a zaútočí na Temného pána. Alebo aspoň zloží Fenrira alebo Larsa. Tá mlhavá nádej zomrela v okamihu, keď Červochvosta rýchlo zabila jeho vlastná ruka a padol na zem vedľa Dracových nôh. Draco si vzdychol a sústredil sa na získanie svojho prútika - Temný pán nebude zaneprázdnený navždy. Voldemort sa začal rozkrikovať.

Dracove úsilie prekazilo to, že sa Voldemort posadil do kresla a schmatol oba prútiky, ktoré nedbalo pohodil na sedadlo: Harryho aj Dracov. Temný pán jedným chvíľu kýval pred Harrym.

"Snažíš sa o toto, Potter? Vyzerá, že nemáš v sebe takú moc, aby si predviedol bezprútikovú mágiu, há? Musí to byť tou muklorodenou vadou."

Draco sledoval cez skoro privreté oči, ako Voldemort zastrčil prútiky do svojho habitu. S nemým zastonaním zatvoril oči. Čo teraz?

Tlmený rozruch prinútil Draca znova pootvoriť oči. Voldemort urobil rýchle gesto a vydal nejaký príkaz. Väčšina smrťožrútov sa ponáhľala k priechodu, ktorý viedol do prvej komnaty. Museli prísť posily. Snape zostal v miestnosti, rovnako ako jeho rodičia.

"Podľa všetkého prišli tvoji ochrancovia, Potter. Trošku neskoro." Vyštekol ďalší príkaz a Draco viac cítil než videl, že za smrťožrútmi leteli dementori. Začul, ako sa Fenrir v diaľke vyštveral na nohy.

"Kde je ten Malfoyov fagan?" zavrčal vlkolak. "Zabijem ho!"

"Lucius sa už o to miesto teba postaral. Pridaj sa k ostatným," prikázal Voldemort.

Greyback zavrčal, ale vďakabohu sa nepriblížil. Bolo možné, že by mohol prekuknúť Dracovu lesť. Fenrir sa smutne zachichotal. "Také sprosté plytvanie. Budem sa musieť uspokojiť s Potterovými malými priateľmi. Myslím, že začnem s tou humusáčkou..."

Draco sa pokúšal nedovoliť, aby mu tá predstava skrútila vnútornosti.

"Kde je ten metamorfág?"

Draco sa v duchu usmial. Tí idioti zabudli strážiť Tonksovú. Musela sa premeniť na nejakého smrťožrúta a vybehla s ostatnými. Dúfajme, že príde na to, ako sem veľmi rýchlo dostať Rád.

"Neužitoční hlupáci!" reval Voldemort. "Skrátka ich už zabite!"

ooOoo

Hermiona bola skoro pri vstupe do priechodu, keď ju varoval zvuk blížiacich sa krokov. Hodila sa za najbližší pilier presne včas, aby sa vyhla rane zo smrťožrútskeho prútika. Služobníci Voldemorta sa sotva nahrnuli do miestnosti, keď sa k nim pripojilo pozoruhodné množstvo dementorov. Hermiona vrhla _Patronus_, keď sa jeden hodil smerom k nej.

"Ďalšie sprosté decká!" zajačal smrťožrút s ostro rezanou tvárou. "Tie nás majú zastaviť? Kde je Rád?" Nahlas sa zasmial. "Ach, áno, pokúša sa zachrániť ministerstvo."

Jeden smrťožrút sa rozbehol k Hermione a ona znova zdvihla prútik, ale on sa šokujúco premenil na Tonksovú. Hermiona trhla prútikom nabok práve včas.

"Tonksová! Kde si sa tu vzala?"

Tonksová sa vrhla s Hermionou za pilier a vystrelila kúzlo na ďalšieho nohsleda. Smrťožrúti sa ponáhľali zaujať pozície za protiľahlými piliermi a dementori sa vrhali strmhlav nadol a stáčali ako diablove vtáčiky. Susan Bonesová jedného roztrhala kúzlom, ktoré vyzeralo ako blesk a potom otočila to isté kúzlo na iného smrťožrúta. Vyhol sa mu tak, že sa vrhol na zem a odkotúľal sa.

"Predstierala som, že som Fenrir - vymenili ma za Percyho, ako sa plánovalo. Mala som naviesť Rád do Voldemortovho hlavného štábu, ale keď som sa sem dostala, skutočný Fenrir bol slobodný... ako iste vieš."

Zmienka o vlkolakovi bola dobre načasovaná. Z tunela sa vynoril Greyback. Tonksová s Hermionou sklonili hlavy, aby ich nezazrel.

Tonksová sa na ňu vážne pozrela. "Draco ma oslobodil...Harry je stále tam dnu, pod _Imperiusom._ Hermiona, Lucius Malfoy zabil Draca."

Nechápavo sa pozrela na Tonksovú. Draco nemohol byť mŕtvy. To nemôže byť pravda. Ona to nedovolí. Inštinktívne zovrela mincu na hrudi a prinútila sa potlačiť nával strachu.

"Kto tam ešte je?" zachrípnuto sa spýtala.

"Lucius a Narcissa Malfoyovci. Snape. A Voldemort."

Fenrir sa presunul do stredu miestnosti, uhýbal sa kúzlam od Luny a Susan Bonesovej. Hermiona sa postavila.

"Musím pomôcť Harrymu. Ty sa pokús zistiť, kde je Rád a dostaň ich sem tak rýchlo, ako je možné."

Hermiona nepočkala na odpoveď, ale bez narazenia na nejakú prekážku uháňala k priechodu. Keď sa tam dostala, niečo zavadilo o okraj otvorených dverí. Prekvapene sklopila zrak a zistila, že jej zo zadného vrecka vyčnieva prútik Bellatrix Lestrangeovej. Krucinál, mala ho dať Tonksovej.

ooOoo

Dracova myseľ zúfalo pátrala po riešení. Červochvost. Jeho telo ležalo neďaleko - Voldemort mu nevzal prútik, že nie? Draco trochu napol ruku, načahujúc sa... Skôr než mohol vrhnúť _Accio_, pocítil, ako sa niečo ťažké dotklo jeho nohy. Liezlo to po jeho nohe a ponad jeho rozkrok - ach, krucinál, ten had! Jeho jazyk oblizol Dracovu tvár a potom nahlas zasyčal. Dracovu košeľu zrazu schmatla pazúrom podobná ruka a ťažoba hada odpadla, keď Draca zdvihlo do vzduchu. V tom ostrom pohybe vystrelila jeho telom zničujúca bolesť. Draco bojoval, aby zostal pri vedomí, keď sa okraja jeho mysle pridržiavala temnota.

"Ten chlapec žije!" zavrčal Voldemort. Draco cítil, ako je ťahaný miestnosťou. "Čo to má znamenať,_ Lucius_?" Otvoril oči, aby videl, ako Voldemortove hrozné okále zazerajú na jeho otca. Had sa rýchlo obtočil okolo Dracových rodičov - ovinul ich v smrteľnom objatí. Lucius sa pevne stretol s pohľadom Temného pána.

"Je to môj syn. Milujem ho."

Tie slová zjavne Voldemorta rozzúrili. Triasol Dracom ako handrovou bábikou.

"S tebou si to vybavím neskôr, Lucius," zasyčal. "Draco. Tvoj otec ti neurobil žiadnu láskavosť tým, že ťa ušetril. Teraz sa môže pozerať, ako v mukách zomrieš."

Dracovi sa podarilo dostať pod seba svoje nohy a zvládol uniesť svoju váhu, hoci sa tým úsilím triasol. Zovretie Temného pána na jeho košeli nepovolilo.

"Severus. Prines mi ten elixír - ten, čo som mal v pláne použiť na Averyho."

Snape sa priblížil a vytiahol malú nádobku červenkastej tekutiny zo svojho habitu. Dracove oči sa na chvíľu stretli s jeho, ale Snapov čierny pohľad bol apatický. Voldemortova druhá ruka sa načiahla, aby schmatla Dracovu bradu a prinútila tak jeho oči stretnúť sa s tými dočervena sfarbenými štrbinami, ktoré sa prepaľovali do Dracovej mysle.

"Môj pán Voldemort," zašepkal Lucius, kým bojoval so slučkou, ktorá ho zvierala. "Prosím..."

"Ticho, Lucius, inak pôjde Narcissa prvá."

Dracova matka zavzlykala a neustále úpenlivo prosila, čo Voldemort absolútne ignoroval.

"Prečo si ma zradil, chlapče?" zavrčal. "Skôr než zomrieš, povedz mi prečo."

Dracove pery sa vykrútili. Ak mal zomrieť, aspoň zomrie ako Malfoy.

"Samozrejme preto, že si skurvený magor."

Voldemortov prútik sa tvrdo pritlačil o Dracovu bradu a jeho ústa sa otvorili do ohavnej napodobeniny úsmevu.

"Mohol by som ťa rozpučiť ako vajíčko a nikto by ma nezastavil," zamrmlal. "Ach, tvoji rodičia by sa nepochybne pokúsili, ale obaja sú v tejto chvíli zviazaní a Lucius by mohol byť dosť múdry, aby mi zase neskrížil plány. Zradil si ma, aby si sa pripojil k Potterovi a jeho sorte. Myslíš, že ťa niektorí z tvojich nových priateľov zachráni? Myslíš, že sa vôbec pokúsia?"

Draco ho ignoroval. _Accio _prútik, pomyslel si. Voldemortov habit sebou trhol a Draco pocítil tvrdosť prútika, ako tlačí na jeho ruku - ale ten habit mu prekážal a zostával vo vrecku Temného pána. Do čerta s hĺbkou tej schránky - bude musieť ukecať tú vecičku do pohybu nahor a von. Nemal šancu. Draco pocítil ďalšie bodnutie bolesti, keď ho strhlo z nôh a pristál, potkýnajúc sa, pred Potterom. Draco ešte raz nadobudol rovnováhu a jeho oči sa stretli s Harryho. Zo zúrivosti horiacej v tých zelených očiach sa Dracovi zasekol dych. Voldemort bol blázon, že Harryho okamžite nezabil - keby sa Potter oslobodil od _Imperiusa_, vybuchne ako chrabromilská sopka.

"Myslíš, že si Potter a jeho kamoši vôbec všimnú, že je po tebe? Zdá sa, že si cenia hodnotu obete - myslíš, že by niektorý z nich kvôli tebe zomrel, Draco? No, Potter? Ten chrabromilský hrdina? Zaujmeš jeho miesto? Zomrieš kvôli Dracovi Malfoyovi?"

Harryho ústa sa otvorili a Draco mal malé pochybnosti, aká bude jeho odpoveď, ale v miestnosti zrazu zaznel jasný hlas.

"Nie. Ale ja zomriem."

Dracove oči opustili Harryho a neochotne sa presunuli k východu z tunela. Ako anjel pomsty tam stála Hermiona Grangerová; prútik mala namierený a jej tvár vyjadrovala otvorený vzdor. Draco nikdy v živote nevidel takú krásu. V rovnakom okamžiku ho vydesilo, že tam je.

"Ach, ten humusácky génius. Odhoď svoj prútik, dievča. Pokiaľ nechceš, aby Malfoy trpel skôr, než zomrie." Draco vycítil škodoradosť vychádzajúcu z Voldemorta. Bol vzrušený nádejou na mučenie ďalšieho Harryho priateľa.

_Skrátka ho zabi_, _Hermiona_, modlil sa Draco. _Zabudni na mňa a zabi toho bastarda. _

Hermiona odhodila svoj prútik. Padol na zem a šmýkal sa po zemi. Voldemort zavrčal.

"Múdre dievčatko, ale nechceme, aby sme príliš pokúšali Pottera, všakže?" Temný pán si privolal jej prútik z miesta, kde pristál vedľa Harryho. "Poď sem."

Hermionin prútik sa pripojil k ostatným vo Voldemortovom vlastníctve a ona pokojne kráčala vpred. Temný pán pustil Dracovu košeľu len preto, aby sa načiahol a schmatol za hrsť vlasov na Dracovom zátylku. Stočil ho, aby čelil obrovským hnedým očiam, ktoré sa vážne stretli s Dracovými. Pokúsila sa usmiať, ale nedokázala to zvládnuť úplne.

"Povedz mi, humusáčka. Prečo si ochotná za Malfoya zomrieť?" zvedavo sa spýtal Voldemort. "Podľa všetkého tvoj druh nenávidí."

"Milujem ho," jednoducho odpovedala. Draco znova zatvoril oči pod vlnou emócii, ktorá sa ním prehnala. Ako mohla? Voldemorta zavrčal smiechom.

"Dnes sa zdá, že je to bežná choroba. V tomto prípade smrteľná. Severus, daj jej ten elixír."

Hermionin pohľad sa presunul k Snapovi, ktorý jej podal krvavo červenú fľaštičku. Vzala ju a spýtavo ju zdvihla.

"Doleovenen," poznamenal Snape.

"Mimoriadne odporný jed. Trvá dlho, kým zabije svoju obeť. Tiež mimoriadne bolestivý. Si si istá, že nedovolíš, aby ho užil Malfoy? Stále sa môžeš zachrániť. Som si istý, že nechceš zomrieť."

Na odpoveď Hermiona odzátkovala fľaštičku a odhodila zátku. Chytila ten jed pravou rukou a pripravila sa, že ho vypije.

"Smiem sa najskôr rozlúčiť?" spýtala sa. Bez počkania na odpoveď vykročila vpred a nežne pritlačila pery na Dracove. V tom istom okamihu zacítil, ako sa jej ľavá ruka dotkla jeho zápästia. Niečo tvrdé vkĺzlo do jeho rukáva - dobrý bože, to bol prútik! Silno ju pobozkal, bez slov prosil, aby utiekla. Bol zmätený - prečo si ten prútik nenechala pre seba? Prečo ho nepoužila?

"Je po ňom," zašepkala, keď ten bozk skončil a jej činy boli zrazu priezračne jasné. Viteál. Bol preč, ale ona nebola schopná vrhnúť _Vražednú kliatbu_ na Voldemorta - jednoducho to v nej nebolo. Ale vedela, že Draco mohol.

"Milujem ťa," zamrmlal. Prekvapenie a vrelosť v jej očiach otupili trocha z Dracovej bolesti, ale ďalšie Voldemortove slová ju priviedli ohromujúco späť.

"Vypi to, dievča."

Draco sa načiahol po prútiku vo svojom rukáve, keď Hermiona ustúpila a zdvihla fľaštičku na pozdrav. Naklonila obsah k svojim ústam. Oči mala upriamené na Voldemorta, aby si udržala jeho pozornosť. Draco vytiahol prútik. Modlil sa, aby Hermiona ten elixír vypľula, ale Voldemort sa náhle dotkol prútikom jej úst a zašepkal príkaz.

"Prehltni." Hermiona, lapená v nevyslovenej kliatbe _Imperius_, poslúchla presne v okamihu, keď sa Draco dotkol prútikom Voldemortovej hrude a zašepkal: "_Avada Kedavra_."

Temný pán vykríkol.


	49. 49 kapitola  Snapovo odhalenie

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/49/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola štyridsiata deviata - Snapovo odhalenie**

Draca zamrazilo. Keď vás zasiahne _Vražedná kliatba_, nevykríknete, spadnete a došľaka zomriete! Okrem toho, keď vrhačom je váš vlastný otec a v skutočnosti vás zabiť nechce, ale bez ohľadu na túto teóriu Voldemort nespolupracoval. Zapotácal sa dozadu a jeho výkrik sa zmenil na hrôzostrašný smiech. Draco to skúsil znova, pamätajúc na to, že to musí chcieť - bože, ako veľmi _chcel_, aby ten diabolský bastard zomrel! - ale tentoraz Voldemort ten úder odklonil. Temný pán vrhol kúzlo na Draca, ktorý sa uhol na stranu - preč od Hermiony. Kútikom oka zazrel, ako beží k Harrymu.

"Snape!" zajačal Draco. "Čo sa krucinál s tebou deje? Sú zničené! Rozumieš? Všetky sme ich dostali!"

Draco zasiahol ďalšou ranou Voldemorta, ktorý bol otrasený, ale nespadol. Temný pán na Draca zavrčal.

"Idiot! Myslel si si, že by som riskoval stratu tohto tela? Tela, na ktorého získanie som potreboval _pätnásť rokov_?" Temný pán sa znova zasmial. "Existujú ochranné prostriedky, o ktorých Dumbledore vôbec nič nevedel!"

Draco skočil za kreslo, aby sa vyhol ďalšej zelenej rane, ktorá ten kus nábytku pripravila o podstatnú časť. Na okamih pocítil sklamanie - Lucius bude zúriť. Snape stál s pobaveným úsmevom nablízku, ale nepohol sa. Draco zovrel prútik silnejšie a zaregistroval okamih prekvapenia, keď ho spoznal. Ako Hermiona získala Bellatrixin prútik?

"Snape! Do pekla s tebou, urob niečo!" dožadoval sa, keď vrhol štítové kúzlo presne včas, aby odklonil ďalšiu ranu.

"Nagini! Zabi Malfoyovcov!" zareagoval Voldemort skôr, než si zjavne uvedomil, že ten had nie je človek a rýchlo zasyčal hadím jazykom. Draco po tom hadovi rýchlo vypálil - pohyb, ktorý Voldemort predpokladal. Draco útok očakával a skočil za klietku s Dobbym. Domáci škriatok zareval hrôzou a pritlačil sa čo najviac ku dnu klietky, ktorá od toho výbuchu hlasito zarinčala.

Draco sa obzrel, aby postrehol, že sa hadie šupiny začínajú uťahovať okolo jeho rodičov.

"Ty bastard!" zavrčal Draco a vyskočil, aby Voldemorta znova zasiahol, ale kúzlo nemalo žiaden účinok - ako sa mu to do pekla darilo?

"_Expelliarmus_!" vykríkol Voldemort a Draco cítil, ako mu Bellin prútik vyletel z ruky. Krucinál! Teraz bol úplne bezbranný. Vo frustrácii urobil poslednú vec, ktorú by Temný pán očakával - skočil po ňom. Voldemort skončil na zemi s Dracom na sebe. Malfoy sa uistil, že mu kolenom silno vrazil do brucha, keď pristál. Ľavou rukou schmatol zápästie Temného pána, kým pravou prehľadával jeho habit.

"_Accio_ prútiky!" zasyčal Draco. Tentoraz to zafungovalo. Všetky tri prútiky vykĺzli z Voldemortovho habitu do Dracovej ruky. Voldemort nadľudskou silou odhodil Draca nabok. Kým sa Draco šmýkal po zemi, vrhol _Štítové kúzlo_, aby odklonil nevyhnutnú kliatbu, ktorá za ním letela s úmyslom zabiť. Kúzlo sa neškodne odrazilo, odklonené zvláštnym trojitým štítom, ktorý Draco vytvoril tým, že použil tri prútiky naraz. Malfoy užasnuto zažmurkal, ešte nikdy také niečo nevidel.

Voldemort sa vyštveral na nohy, už sa viacej nezabával. Jeho červené oči poriadne žiarili zúrivosťou.

"Severus, okamžite toho namyslenca zabi!" zavrčal. "_Zabi ich všetkých_!"

"Nie, myslím, že nezabijem," potichu prehovoril Snape a namieril na Voldemorta neobvyklé čierne kúzlo, ktoré ho o niekoľko metrov odhodilo a on narazil do kamennej steny. Ak si Draco myslel, že Voldemort predtým zúril, bolo to nič v porovnaní s výrazom, ktorý teraz zaplavil tie hadie črty. Zjavne bol príliš rozzúrený, aby vôbec našiel slová v okamihu, keď sa posledný smrťožrút v miestnosti obrátil proti nemu. Voldemort strieľal kúzlo po kúzle na Snapa, ktorý sa mu buď vyhol alebo ho so zjavnou pohodou blokoval.

Draco využil výhodu odkladu, aby sa prihnal k svojim rodičom. Našiel si čas, aby sa rýchlo pozrel na Harryho a Hermionu, keď ich obchádzal. Grangerová vyzerala bledo a trochu sa triasla.

"Grangerka, chytaj!" zajačal. Chytila oba prútiky vo vzduchu, keď ich Draco hodil. Draco prekvapene zastal, keď sa priblížil k tomu hadovi. Jeho otec držal hlavu plaza oboma rukami, aby odrazil nebezpečné tesáky, ale to nebolo to, čo zaujalo Dracovu pozornosť. Skôr to, že sa na tele hada náhle zjavili krvavé sečné rany. Draco chvíľu dumal nad zdrojom - Narcissa vyzerala v bezvedomí alebo ešte horšie. Potom Draco začul niekoho zajačať: "_Sectumsempra_!"

"Lasičiak? Si to ty?"

"Áno," zajačal Ron odniekiaľ, kde sa skrýval pod Potterovým neviditeľným plášťom. "Harry mi povedal, aby som pomohol tvojim rodičom."

Draco sa začudoval, kedy sa to Potterovi podarilo, ale nezastavil, aby o tom premýšľal, kým vrhal niekoľko kúziel. Stále kútikom oka sledoval bitku, ktorá zúrila medzi Snapom a Voldemortom. _Rezacie kúzla_ na hada zabrali, ale nie dosť rýchlo. Draco postrehol, ako zovretie jeho otca slabne v smrtiacom zovretí hadieho tela.

Záblesk červenej a oranžovej zastrel Dracov výhľad. Zažmurkal na fénixa, ktorý sa zrazu vznášal pred ním. Vo svojich pazúrikoch mal ten obitý Triediaci klobúk. Z klobúka trčala rukoväť Chrabromilovho meča. Draco bez premýšľania ten meč vytiahol a rozbehol sa.

"Vážne začínam mať toho vtáčika rád," zamrmlal a v smrtiacom oblúku mávol ostrím, tesne minúc otcove ruky, keď odsekol Nagini hlavu z jej už nehybnej mŕtvoly. Lucius hlavu odhodil a zrútil sa.

"Weasley! Pomôž mi zbaviť sa toho tela - stále sa sťahuje!"

Draco odhodil meč a použil prútik, aby odrezal tú šupinatú hrozbu z jeho rodičov. Zjavila sa časť Weasleyho, keď ťahal za toho hada rukami aj mágiou. Nakoniec Dracových rodičov oslobodili od šklbajúcich sa zvyškov hadovho tela.

"Matka - je - ?"

Lucius si nežne Narcissu privinul k sebe a dotkol sa jej krku. Jeho šedé oči sa spojili s Dracovými.

"Žije."

Dracova úľava bola hmatateľná. Zovrel otca za plece.

"Vypadnite odtiaľto," povedal.

"Bez teba nie," odpovedal Lucius a pozrel sa na tú čudnú bitku. Snape s Voldemortom sa zjavne dostali do patovej situácie. Snapove kúzla – čierna mágia, ktorú Draco nikdy predtým nevidel - mali na Temného pána malý účinok. Podobne Snape s desivou pohodou odkláňal Voldemortove kliatby.

"Nie. Musím vydržať do konca," povedal Draco. A neopustí Hermionu. "Zabije matku, ak bude môcť, aby ublížil nám obom. Musíš ju dostať do bezpečia." Lucius si vzdychol a zdvihol bezvládne telo svojej manželky.

"Buď opatrný," povedal Lucius. A pre všetko na svete, neurob nič... chrabromilské."

Draco sa uškrnul, keďže vedel, že to zaručiť nemôže. Otočil sa; úsmev sa stratil, keď uvidel Hermionu ležať vedľa Pottera. Hlavu mala opretú o Harryho plece. Pribehol k nim a kľakol si vedľa nej. Pocítil náraz strachu, keď zbadal ten bolestivý výraz v jej hnedých očiach. Pokúsila sa ho zamaskovať úsmevom, ktorý vyzeral skôr ako grimasa pri mučení.

"Nemôžem uveriť, že si to vypila," vyčítal jej a vzal ju za ruku.

"Nemôžem uveriť, že ma miluješ," odpovedala. Draco sa začervenal a smutne sa usmial. Očami skĺzol k Potterovi. Zelené oči sa na najkratší okamih zafarbili pobavením.

"Nemáme čas baviť sa o tomto," riekol Draco. "Oslobodila si Pottera spod _Imperia_?"

"Nebolo treba - urobil to sám."

"Ty si sa zbavil _Imperia_ a potom si tu sedel? Vďaka za pomoc, Potter," vyprskol Draco.

"Nechcel som, aby vedel, že som slobodný - nečakal som, že Snape zasiahne. Ako Voldemort blokuje tie kúzla?"

"Neviem. Povedal niečo o ochrane. Musí mať amulet alebo niečo podobné."

"To je pekelný amulet."

"Pre niekoho, kto si na niekoľko častí rozštiepil vlastnú dušu a napchal ju do rozličných predmetov, si nemyslím, že by amulet ochrany bola nejaká výzva."

"V poriadku, tak ako ho zabijeme?"

"Možno keď na neho budeme útočiť traja, tak ten amulet preťažíme."

"Čo myslíš tým traja?" spýtal sa Weasley.

"Nekaz mi radosť z toho, že ťa nevidím, tým, že otvoríš ústa," poznamenal Draco a dodal: "Zostaneš s Hermionou - drž ju pod plášťom, aby sa ju Voldemort nepokúsil znova použiť proti nám." Hoci ona už zomiera, pomyslel si so záchvatom bolesti. "Od Snapa musíme získať protijed."

"Ak protijed existuje," vážne prehovorila.

"Nehovor to!" odsekol Draco. Venoval jej perám zúfalý bozk - bože, boli také studené - a nežne ju podal Weasleymu, ktorého tvár sa nakrátko vynorila spod záhybov plášťa.

"Pripravený, Potter?"

"Áno," odpovedal Harry a vstal. Dvojica sa postavila vedľa seba a zdvihla prútiky.

Harry bol rád, že má znova v ruke svoj prútik. Bol tiež rád, že má Malfoya po svojom boku, hoci by tento fakt nikdy nepriznal nahlas. Vykročili vpred a súčasne pri tom vrhali kúzla. Voldemort pri trojitom útoku zaškriekal - Snape v tom istom okamihu vrhol zubaté fialovo-čierne kúzlo. Temný pán sa skutočne zapotácal.

Voldemortov hlas nadobudol prosiaci tón. "Severus, prečo? Vždy si bol mojím najoddanejším služobníkom!" Jeho slová popierala zákerná kliatba, ktorú vývrtkou poslal smerom k Snapovi, ale ten ju rozohnal švihnutím zápästia.

"Oddaný služobník?" zavrčal Snape. "_Tvoj_? Posledných osemnásť rokov som ti nebol oddaný! Mojím jediným dôvodom prečo žiť, bolo vidieť, ako si natrvalo zničený!"

Voldemort zavrčal a strieľal jedno kúzlo za druhým. Úplne ignoroval Harryho a Dracov spojený útok, ktorý zjavne nemal vôbec žiaden efekt.

"Ale zabil si Dumbledora!"

"Chceš vedieť prečo, ty nečistokrvný šialenec?" vykríkol Snape. "Ty zvrátená hrôza s nakazenou krvou?"

"Tvoj vlastný otec bol mukel!" odporoval nahnevane Voldemort. Snape sa zasmial. Znel úprimne pobavene. Harry zastal, Draco rovnako.

"Blázon! Chvastáš sa svojou mocou - svojou velebenou schopnosťou Legilimencie a predsa si nikdy nemal ani najmenšie podozrenie!"

"Aké podozrenie?" vyprskol Voldemort.

"Vôbec si netušil, že nie som Severus Snape." S tým sa bývalý Majster elixírov dotkol prútikom svojej hlavy. Zdalo sa, že sa jeho pokožka vlní a deformuje. Hákovitý nos zmizol a mastné vlasy zostali žiarivo čierne. Črty tváre sa zmenili na ostro rezanú, driečnu tvár. Šokované ticho v miestnosti bolo hmatateľné. Harry urobil neveriacky krok vpred.

"_Sirius_?"

Na krátky okamih k nemu švihli jasnomodré oči, než úškrn - úplne snapovský a dôverne známy, ale súčasne tajomne iný - skrútil jeho pekné pery.

"Nie som môj drahý zosnulý braček, Potter. Volám sa Regulus."

Harry nedokázal úplne pochopiť toto odhalenie. Podľa všetkého ani Voldemort, ktorý na neho skutočne nechápavo hľadel.

"Regulus Black? Ale... _ako_?"

"Ako? Áno, to je celkom dlhá historka, však?" Regulus uvoľnene zdvihol prútik a vystrelil bleskurýchle kúzlo, ktoré zrazilo Temného pána z nôh a vrazilo o niekoľko metrov ďalej do zeme. Voldemort sa so zavrčaním dostal na nohy. Harry sa pozrel na Malfoya, ktorý zmätene pokrčil plecami.

"V tejto chvíli sme tu zjavne trochu zbytoční," komentoval Draco. Ako keby jeho slová pritiahli Voldemortovu pozornosť, k Malfoyovi vypálilo zelené kúzlo. Harry inštinktívne vrhol _Štítové kúzlo_ a kúzlo sa odklonilo. Malfoy sa znova venoval Temnému pánovi a vrhol kúzlo, ktoré bolo podobné ďalšiemu kúzlu od Snapa – nie, Regulusa Blacka.

Trojica sa presunula do pozícii okolo Voldemorta, ktorý sa začínal tváriť ako zviera zahnané do kúta. Jeho ochranné kúzlo začínalo slabnúť vďaka tej hroznej paľbe, ktorú muselo obsiahnuť.

"Zabili ťa!" zajačal Voldemort. "Ako môžeš byť tu?"

"Myslíš, že si jediný, ktorý vie o viteáloch?" posmieval sa Regulus. Zasmial sa nad tým zdeseným výrazom, ktorý skrútil Voldemortovu tvár. "Ach, áno, viem všetko o tvojich malých hračičkách. Ale nie, moje vysvetlenie je oveľa jednoduchšie. Keď si poslal svoju bandičku smrťožrútikov, aby ma zabili, zabil som ich namiesto toho ja. Boleho, Puceyho aj Severusa Snapa. Prinútil som Snapa vypiť Odvar všehodžúsu, aby sa stal mnou. A potom som ho zabil. Tým, že zomrel, to kúzlo zostalo naveky - jeho telo zostalo mne podobné. Potom som sa prevšehodžúsoval na Snapa a víťazoslávne sa k tebe vrátil."

Regulus rýchlo vrhol kúzlo, ktoré pripomínalo Fredovo a Georgeovo bublinové kúzlo, až na to, že Blackova bublina vyzerala naplnená jedovatým plynom. Voldemort sa ju snažil spľasnúť. Po chvíli sa zatriasla a praskla.

"Samozrejme, krátko po tom si sa hlúpo rozhodol zaútočiť na Potterovcov, keď som ti povedal o tom smiešnom proroctve. O tom, čo som začul, keď som sa uchádzal o prácu u Dumbledora. Na _tvoj _príkaz, mohol by som dodať." To zjavne pripadalo Regulusovi smiešne a zachichotal sa - zvuk tak pripomínajúci Siriusa, že Harry pocítil ostré bodnutie bolesti. "Človek by mohol povedať, že si zosnoval svoj vlastný pád."

Voldemort sa pozbieral a so zašvišťaním vyslal na Regulusa štyri rýchle kúzla. Jedno ho minulo a dve zázračne odklonil, ale štvrté Regulusa napoly zvrtlo a dostalo ho na jedno koleno s grimasou bolesti. Harry s Dracom rýchlo napadli Voldemorta, aby Regulusovi poskytli čas na zotavenie.

"Nikdy som ťa nevidel brať Všehodžús!" zavolal Harry. Keď Barty Crouch junior hral Alastora Moodyho, neustále si odpíjal z fľašky so Všehodžúsom. Regulus sa odvalil a vyskočil na nohy, aby unikol ďalším kúzlam. Harry si pomyslel, že Voldemort rozhodne slabne a vyslal na Temného pána ďalšiu paľbu _Sectumsempry_.

"Keď bol Voldemort preč, všetko som priznal Dumbledorovi. Rozhodlo sa, že zostanem Severusom Snapom, aby som sa vyhol Azbakanu. Ironické vzhľadom na to, že môjho drahého brata poslali na to isté miesto za zločin, ktorý nespáchal."

"Ako si mohol dovoliť, aby Sirius šiel do Azbakanu?" vykríkol Harry.

"Vtedy som nevedel, že je nevinný. Na rovinu, bolo by mi to ukradnuté. V tom čase býval ku mne poriadny hnusný!" Regulus sa vyrútil vpred a vrhal na Voldemorta kúzlo po kúzle, kým medzi nimi skracoval vzdialenosť. Voldemort cúval, kým vrhal odkláňajúce protikúzla. Regulus stále rozprával uvoľneným hlasom, hoci sa od námahy začínal výrazne zadýchavať.

"S Dumbledorom sme očakávali, že sa čoskoro vrátiš, _lord Voldemort_. Dobrý starý Albus sa postaral, aby moja premena bola trvalá, takže som nemusel neustále brať Všehodžús."

Rana od Voldemorta spôsobila, že Regulus zmĺkol a dopadol na jedno koleno, aby sa jej vyhol.

"Zabil si Dumbledora!" zajačal Harry.

"Bola to jediná možnosť, ako si znova získať priazeň Toma Riddla," povedal Regulus. "Okrem toho ten starý blázon bol už mŕtvy. Zničenie toho prsteňa ho takmer zabilo a vypitie toho elixíru v jaskyni to zaistilo. Neexistovala možnosť, ako ho zachrániť a on to vedel."

"Nevolaj ma Tom Riddle!" zrazu vykríkol Voldemort a skočil po Regulusovi, ktorého tým neočakávaným pohybom zaskočil. Spadol na zem s Temným pánom na sebe. Voldemortov prútik sa zamotal do záhybov Blackovho habitu a červenkastá žiara, ktorá z toho prútika vyšla, zablikotala nad Regulusom, ktorý hodil hlavou dozadu a bolestivo vykríkol.

Draco pálil kliatbu za kliatbou na Voldemorta, ktorý konečne so zavrčaním zliezol z Regulusa a otočil sa k Malfoyovi. Regulus ležal nehybne. Harry striasol zo seba svoju hrôzu a pripojil sa k Dracovej snahe. Malfoy vyzeral šialenejšie, než ho kedy Harry videl. Na chvíľu ho to zmiatlo, ale potom si spomenul - ach bože,_ Hermiona_. Keby Regulus zomrel, ako nájdu protijed?

"Okamžite to musíme ukončiť!" zajačal Draco, keď uháňal miestnosťou, v pätách paľba kúziel.

"Ako?" dožadoval sa Harry, keď sa sám hodil nabok, pretože sa Voldemort presunul, aby zaútočil na neho. "Naše kúzla nezaberajú!"

"Vzdaj sa, Potter!" povedal Voldemort a rozosmial sa. "Regulus Black bol majstrom Čiernej mágie. Ty dokonca ani nevieš použiť jednoduchú _Neodpustiteľnú_!"

"Ale _ja_ viem!" zajačal Draco a vrhol trojicu na Temného pána. "A ty slabneš!" Bola to pravda, Voldemort trhane dýchal a zjavne mal bolesti. Harryho napadlo, že niektoré z kúziel začínajú zaberať.

"Nie dosť, aby na tom záležalo," jednoducho odvetil Voldemort a zaútočil znova. Zelené svetlo bleskurýchle vystrelilo smerom k Dracovi. Malfoy vykríkol a zvalil sa na zem.

"_NIE_!" zakričal Harry. S obnovenou energiou znovu zaútočil na Voldemorta. Zdalo sa, že červené oči zažiarili zúrivosťou, keď postupoval k Harrymu, ktorý cúvol a takmer zakopol na zlomenom kresle. Skoro ho jedna rana zasiahla, keď to kreslo obchádzal a pokračoval v cúvaní. Voldemort ho prenasledoval, až kým nestál pred kreslom.

"Už si to len ty a ja, Potter," škrípal zubami Voldemort. "Tak ako to malo byť." Zdvihol prútik v tom, o čom Harry vedel, že je posledná zrážka. Harryho oči sa stretli s hadími buľvami a uvedomil si, že smrť je vzdialená len na jedno kúzlo. _Urob to rýchlo_, modlil sa. Nejaký hlas prerušil Harryho temné myšlienky.

"_Potter, chytaj_!"

Obzrel sa, aby uvidel Chrabromilov meč letieť rukoväťou napred z Dracovej ruky. Harry bez premýšľania ten meč zachytil, zvrtol sa a urobil výpad rovno na Voldemorta. Čepeľ strčila Temného pána nazad do kresla a sila Harryho útoku vyslala meč skrz Voldemortovo telo tak silno, že prebodol to kreslo. Harryho tvár bola len kúsok od Voldemortovej a tie červené oči boli široké hadím prekvapením.

"Spomenul som, že sme zničili všetky tvoje viteály?" chladne zašepkal Harry.

"Nie... to nie je možné," zasyčal Voldemort. Pri tých slovách mu z úst vystrekla krv a Harry sa uškrnul ako Malfoy.

"Uži si peklo, _Tom_."

Voldemort zavyl a jeho telo náhle zmäklo a skrútilo sa. Harry sa odstrčil a odstúpil. Telo, výsledok mágie, sa zjavne súčasne rozpadalo aj rozpúšťalo. Kvílivý zvuk nariekal na takmer nepočuteľnej úrovni a potom zanikol. Scvrknuté telo, ktoré obsahoval čierny habit, sa scvrkávalo a zanechalo beztvarú masu, ktorá držala na kresle vďaka lesknúcemu sa meču.

Harry padol na kolená v ohromenej úľave.

Draco nečakal, kým Voldemort zomrie. Po tom, čo sa uistil, že Potter skutočne ten meč chytí, uháňal k Regulusovi Blackovi. Jeho ruky zovreli čierny habit. Vďakabohu sa tie blankytne modré oči otvorili.

"Draco," povedal Regulus a zakašľal. "Môj sladký bratanec."

Draco na neho chvíľu zízal, zrazu si uvedomil, prečo ho mal Snape vždy zjavne v priazni - a prečo večne trávil čas u Malfoyovcov. Regulus vždy býval matkin obľúbený bratanec... Opustil svoju rodinu, okrem toho, keď bol v maske úbohého nečistokrvného učiteľa. Draco tú predstavu zo seba striasol.

"Ten protijed!" dožadoval sa. "Daj mi ho."

"Draco. Je to humusáčka. Nechaj ju zomrieť."

Dracove ruky sa zovreli v päsť a čiastočne Blacka so vzlyknutím strachu nadvihol. Regulus obetoval osemnásť rokov svojho života kvôli svojim čistokrvným ideálom. Obetoval by Hermionu, aby bol Draco ušetrený od znečistenia tou humusáčkou? Draco nikdy vo svojom živote kvôli ničomu neprosil. Tak prosil teraz.

"Prosím. _Prosím_, Regulus."

Black znova zakašľal a krv mu zamazala pery.

"Je to pre tvoje dobro, bratanec."

Draco skoro vo frustrácii treskol bratrancovou hlavou o zem.

"Nechaj _mňa_, aby som si robil starosti o vlastné dobro, do pekla!" zavrčal. "Takže, kde je?"

Regulus zatvoril oči a vzdychol si. "Je v mojej pracovni. Naľavo od dverí. Skrinka - druhá polica. Tretia fľaštička od konca. Zelená menovka. Bratanec, nikdy sa tam nedostaneš včas."

Draco vyskočil na nohy a uháňal k priechodu s vedomím, že Regulus hovoril pravdu. Ten jed bol v Hermioninom tele už príliš dlho. Keď sa Draco dostal ku vchodu, zrazil sa s Ginny Weasleyovou, ktorá práve vyšla von. Zo zeme na neho zazrela a on chvíľu zízal na jej červené vlasy, keď ho niečo divoké napadlo.

"Félix!" náhle zajačal Draco a prehľadával miestnosť. Vtáčik bol evidentne niekde nablízku, pretože trvalo len chvíľu, kým pristál Dracovi na pleci. Malfoy klesol úľavou.

"Zožeň ten protijed. Snapova pracovňa!" Vysvetlil mu, kde je a fénix uháňal preč ako rozmazaná šmuha. Draco zaťal v úzkosti päste, obišiel tú červenovlasú tyčku bez toho, aby sa na ňu pozrel a prešiel k Hermione - stále napoly zakrytej Harryho plášťom. Ron uhol nabok, keď sa Draco sťažka posadil a posunul si Hermionu do svojho lona. Telo sa jej zmietalo bolesťou a bola zmáčaná potom.

Harry stál nablízku so znepokojeným výrazom. Ginny si ho pritúlila do náručia.

"Vydrž, Grangerka, ty šialene tvrdohlavá chrabromilčanka," mrmlal Draco a chytil ju za obe ruky. Mocne mu stisla ruky, hánky biele. _Ponáhľaj sa vtáčik_, naliehavo prosil.


	50. 50 kapitola  Pravý chrabromilčan

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/50/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Kapitola päťdesiata - Pravý chrabromilčan**

Harry chvíľu Draca sledoval, ohromený zmenou v tom slizolinčanovi. Pred menej než mesiacom by dal Harry neviem čo za to, aby sledoval, ako Malfoy trpí. Teraz to bolo mučenie. Mocne objal Ginny; vedel, že by sa jej mal spýtať na smrťožrútov, ale zjavne nezáležalo na ničom inom okrem Hermioninho povrchného dýchania.

Slabý hrmot za jeho chrbtom ho prinútil obrátiť sa. Dobbyho klietka bola zvalená a pokrútená, ale nezlomená. Harry pustil Ginny a šiel uvoľniť zámku. Dobby vyliezol von a vďačne sa na Harryho pozrel smutnými očami.

"Dobby našiel Temného pána, Harry Potter," povedal domový škriatok. Harry sa pokúsil usmiať. Dobby pokračoval: "Kreacher je slobodný."

Harry prikývol. "Pretože Regulus Black je pravým pánom Grimmauldovho námestia a bol ním odvtedy, čo Sirius zomrel."

"Áno, Harry Potter."

Harryho oči prešli k Regulusovi, ktorý stále ležal nehybne tam, kde ho zničilo Voldemortovo kúzlo. Harry prešiel k nemu a kľakol si vedľa neho. Na chvíľu si pomyslel, že je Regulus mŕtvy, ale jeho modré oči - tak podobné Siriusovým - sa otvorili a pozreli na neho. S každým vydýchnutím mu z pier vytryskla krv.

"Musíme ti zohnať pomoc," vyplašene povedal Harry.

"Nie, Potter," zaškrípal Regulus. Uškrnul sa. "Takže. Nakoniec sa ti podarilo vyhrať."

"Vďaka tebe," priznal Harry, hoci si nebol istý, či to myslel vážne. Jeho spomienky na Snapa boli tak presiaknuté nenávisťou, že bolo ťažké tie roky hnevu na muža, ktorý tu pred ním ležal, uzmieriť.

Regulus zatvoril oči.

"Bol si ku mne taký hrozný," zašepkal Harry.

"Nenávidím ťa, Potter," so slabým úsmevom priznal Regulus. "Nenávidel som tvojho otca, nenávidel som Remusa Lupina a nenávidel som svojho brata... až kým nezomrel. Prajem si..." Zakašľal a utrel si pery bledým zápästím, čím zanechal červenú šmuhu na svojej driečnej tvári. "Spoločne sme ako deti zažili veľa zábavy. Prajem si, keby nám zostala, keď sme vyrástli. Chýbal mi, keď dal predo mnou prednosť Jamesovi Potterovi."

Harry pocítil, ako na neho volá bezodná priepasť bolesti, ako tomu bolo vždy, keď myslel na Siriusa. Miešala sa s večne prítomným hnevom.

"Nechal si ho hniť v Azbakane," zasyčal Potter.

"Nič mi nevyčítaj, Potter," vyprskol snapovsky Regulus. "Viem, čo som urobil."

Harryho oči sa prižmúrili. "Zabil si Snapa po tom, čo ste vyšli zo školy. A predsa, keď som videl tú spomienku v mysľomise počas hodín Oklumencie - bol si to v škole ty... Snape?"

Regulus vyštekol vlhký smiech.

"To bola pravá spomienka drahého Severusa," priznal. "Vylákal som ju z neho v jednu noc, čo sme sa ožrali. Nechal som si niekoľko zo Snapových starých spomienok, aby mi pomohli v mojej šaráde. Našťastie ten hrozný malý blb nikdy nebol populárny a nikto ho dobre nepoznal. Moja identita sa nikdy nespochybnila."

Záchvat kašľa ničil jeho telo a Harry sa rýchlo postavil.

"Zoženiem ti nejakú pomoc."

"Vyliečiš ma, aby som mohol ísť do Azbakanu za zabitie Dumbledora?" spýtal sa Regulus a ohavne sa uškrnul.

"Nie... som si istý -"

Harryho vyrušil výkrik - Félix sa vrátil.

ooOoo

Fénix pristál na Dracovom pleci a pustil mu tú fľaštičku do ruky. Bola to malá, nepriehľadná nádobka so zeleným štítkom. Nápis už dávno vybledol a bol nečitateľný.

Hermiona upadla do delíria. Medzi trhanými záchvatmi bolesti stále mrmlala Dracovo meno. Opatrne tú fľaštičku odzátkoval a zaletel pohľadom k Regulusovi Blackovi. Harry si práve k bývalému smrťožrútovi čupol.

Draco zastal s fľaštičkou pripravenou nad Hermioninými perami. Regulus jej druhom pohŕdal - ten elixír mohol byť pokojne ďalší jed, ktorý by urýchlil jej koniec. Hermiona zakňučala a Draco si uvedomil, že by bolo milosrdnejšie zabiť ju rýchlo, než ju nechať trpieť mučením, ktoré teraz znášala.

Naklonil elixír k jej ústam.

ooOoo

Regulusova ruka zachytila Harryho, keď začal odchádzať preč.

"Potter - možno by si mi mohol pomôcť."

Harry sa úzkostlivo pozrel na ostatných zhromaždených okolo Hermiony a potom si ešte raz čupol vedľa Blacka.

"V mojom plášti - je tam elixír s červenou zátkou. Uľaví mi od bolesti. Ľavé vrecko."

Harry rýchlo prehľadal Regulusove vrecká - ten muž bol vážne zásobárňou elixírov. Nakoniec našiel ten s červenou zátkou. Bol to hnusne načernelý elixír, ktorý nemal menovku.

Harry ho pochybovačne vytiahol a prial si, aby na hodine elixírov dával viacej pozor. Regulus sa načiahol a vzal si ho, ale nemal silu, aby ho odzátkoval. Harry fľaštičku zobral a vyrazil červenú zátku.

Regulus trasľavou rukou uchopil tú nádobku a vyprázdnil si jej obsah do svojich úst. Cynicky sa na Harryho uškrnul.

"Pozdravím za teba Siriusa, Potter," povedal. Harry neveriacky sledoval, ako Blackova ruka bez života dopadla na podlahu. Fľaštička cinkla o kameň a odkotúľala sa.

"Do čerta s tebou," zašepkal Harry a chytil Regulusov krk v zúfalej snahe nahmatať nejaký pulz. Po chvíli sa s podivným pocitom beznádeje posadil na stehná. Regulus Black bol mŕtvy - tentoraz naozaj. A Severus Snape s ním.

Harry sa zdvihol a prešiel k svojim priateľom.

ooOoo

Po dlhej chvíli sa Hermionine dýchanie upokojilo. Draco nevedel, či to bolo alebo nebolo dobré znamenie. Mocne Hermionu objímal, ako keby do nej mohol nejako preniesť svoju životnú silu.

Jeho oči sa spojili s Weasleyho očami. Ron kľačal povedľa a jeho modré oči boli zrkadlom Dracových. Po prvý raz pocítil spriaznenosť s Weasleym a smutne sa usmial.

"Bude v poriadku," vrúcne zašepkal Ron.

Draco sa obzrel k priechodu, pretože vošlo niekoľko ľudí - Neville, Luna, Susan Bonesová, Tonksová, Remus Lupin a Jack Williamson. Harry sa k nim pripojil, keď sa priblížili.

"Regulus Black je mŕtvy," povedal Harry. Draco pocítil bodnutie... čoho? Ľútosti? Regulus ako Snape hral aktívnu úlohu v Dracovom živote, hlavne v poslednej dobe.

"Regulus Black je mŕtvy už roky," zmätene odvetila Tonksová.

"Nie tak úplne mŕtvy ako všetci predpokladali," okomentoval to Draco. Všimol si, že Lupin krváca z niekoľkých rán, ktoré vyzerali ako sečné rany, hlavne tá, ktorú mal cez spánok a ktorá tesne minula jeho oko. Krv mu stekala po tvári a kvapkala na habit. Tonksová sa opakovane pokúšala priložiť mu na ňu handričku, ale Remus ju odmával preč.

"Voldemort?" spýtal sa Lupin.

"Vyvolený zvíťazil nad zlom," dramaticky sa ozval Draco a uškrnul sa, keď Potter na neho zazrel. Pocítil, ako mu Hermionina ruka zovrela ruku a pozrel sa nadol, aby zistil, že má otvorené oči. Slabučko sa usmiala.

"Ako sa cítiš?" spýtal sa.

"Trochu lepšie. Už si viacej nemodlím, aby som zomrela."

"Pánbohzaplať, pretože ja sa modlím, aby si žila a to by bolo prekliato kontraproduktívne." Jeho slová boli veselé, ale stále sa bál, že ten elixír nemusel byť protijed. Ešte stále to mohol byť len liek proti bolesti alebo sedatívum.

"Čo sa stalo smrťožrútom?" spýtal sa Harry.

"Väčšinu dostala Susan Bonesová," povedala Ginny. Draco sa rozhodol, že nabudúce, keď Susan uvidí, bude ju nenávidieť o trochu menej.

"Greyback ma skoro dostal," ozvala sa Luna. "Ale profesorka McGonagallová ma zachránila predtým, než..."

"Než ju Greyback zabil," potichu prehovorila Tonksová. Harry sa ostro nadýchol, ale Draco pri tej správe cítil málo. V jeho živote sa McGonagallová vyskytovala minimálne. Hermionine oči sa zaplnili slzami a Draca napadlo, že bude dobrý nápad utešiť ju. Pobozkal ju a potešilo ho, keď postrehol, že už nemá studené pery. Mierne ho pobavil výdych prekvapenia, ktorý jeho čin vyvolal u Lupina.

Hermionina ruka sa zdvihla a dotkla sa jeho vlasov. Draco si ten bozk vychutnával a musel sa prinútiť, aby ho prerušil.

"Zase nemôžem dýchať," zamrmlala Hermiona.

Draco sa na ňu vyplašene pozrel, ale ona sa zachichotala.

"Tentoraz je to tvoja chyba."

"Voldemort povedal, že má ministerstvo," ozval sa Harry. "Máme nejaké správy?"

Lupin si odfrkol a ohnal sa po Tonksovej, keď mu zdvihla plátno k hlave.

"Voldemort sa tam trochu unáhlil. Keby bol počkal dlhšie, až do splnu - bolo by to bývalo strašné. Takto boli úboho organizovaní; v skutočnosti chátra. Viedol ich Avery a pozostávali z bandy Greybackových vlkolakov. Boli úplne zmätení a na ministerstve zdivočeli. Ten smrťožrút s tvárou ako sekera -"

"Lars," doplnil Draco.

" - prišiel neskôr a pokúsil sa ich dostať pod kontrolu, ale už bolo príliš neskoro. Hŕstka aurorov a niekoľko schopnejších pracovníkov ministerstva z nich urobilo fašírky."

"A potom sa zjavili Fred a George a rýchlo bol koniec," povedal Jack. "Tí dvaja sú skutočne geniálni."

"Hoci teraz majú trochu problémy s Rufusom Scrimgeourom..." dodal Lupin.

Jack sa zachichotal. "Mali by ste vidieť, čo urobili Oddeleniu na presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva."

Lupin si vzdychol a znova sa uhol pred Tonksovou.

"Ak nebudeš držať a nenecháš ma ti to tam priložiť, tak ťa krucinál prekľajem do bezvedomia a potom to urobím!" zajačala. Na chvíľu si Draco pomyslel, že ten vlkolak sa skutočne jeho sesternici vzoprie, ale potom sa Tonksová usmiala a prehovorila ho slovkom "_prosím_". Lupin ustúpil ako lacný kotlík zasiahnutý dorážačkou.

"A čo Percy?" zrazu sa spýtal Ron. Luna sa pritočila k nim a pripojila sa k Weasleyho ramenu, ako to zvyčajne robila Dracovi. Ronovi to zjavne nevadilo.

"Je v poriadku. Výmena šla tak, ako sa plánovalo. Je u Svätého Munga s rodičmi. Trochu pomliaždený a otrasený, ale mal by byť v poriadku."

"Myslím, že dokážem vstať," povedala Hermiona. Draco jej pomohol na nohy, strhol sa, keď sa fénix posunul a zaťal mu pazúriky do pleca. Premýšľal, ako prinútiť toho vtáčika odletieť, ale zabudol na tú myšlienku, keď sa Hermiona voči nemu rozhúpala. Draco ju zachytil a rukami ju objal okolo pása. Ona rukami zovrela jeho plecia. Chvíľu hľadel do jej veľkých hnedých očí, než si všimol, že sa šibalsky usmieva.

"Urobila som to úmyselne," priznala.

"Meníš sa na nehanebnú nemravnicu, Grangerová!" zašepkal jej do ucha.

"Skoro som zomrela," povedala. "Uvedomila som si, že sú veci, ktoré chcem urobiť skôr, než sa to stane. Väčšina z nich zahŕňa teba... bez oblečenia."

Draco stuhol a šokovane sa nadýchol.

"Nemali by sme odísť?" sucho sa spýtal Potter, ozvena Dracových myšlienok. Keď sa Hermiona pozrela na Harryho, uškrnul sa a ovinul ju v objatí - ktoré zahrnulo aj Draca, pretože ju nepustil. Malfoy zniesol Potterovu ruku na svojich pleciach. Na chvíľu.

"Potter ma nedokáže prestať obchytkávať, Grangerová. Asi by si sa s ním mala porozprávať."

"Keby si ju pustil, vôbec by som sa ťa nemusel dotknúť," poznamenal Potter.

"Nechcem ťa pripraviť o tvoje skromné radovánky."

Harry mu venoval mrzutý pohľad. "Malfoy -"

"Ach, v poriadku," povedal Draco a pustil Hermionu. Harry si ju okamžite pritiahol do veselého objatia, ku ktorému sa rýchlo pridal aj Weasley. Bolo podivné, že Draco necítil žiadnu nenávisť, keď ich videl takto sa objímať. Už si viacej nepripadal ako outsider.

Lupin kľačal pri Červochvostovi. Jemne odtiahol kovovú ruku z jeho hrdla a jednou ruku mu zatvoril vyjavené oči.

"Možno sme na neho boli príliš tvrdí," ľútostivo povedal. "Vyhnali sme ho? Občas som si _ja_ sám pripadal neprimeraný vedľa Siriusa a Jamesa... Muselo to byť pre Petra oveľa horšie."

"Neobviňuj sa, Remus," ozvala sa Tonksová s jednou rukou na jeho pleci. "Peter bol zodpovedný za rozhodnutia, ktoré urobil. Musel poznať dôsledky."

Lupin si vzdychol a postavil sa. "Bolo to také prekliate plytvanie."

Draco s tým tvrdením súhlasil, hoci nepociťoval vôbec žiadnu ľútosť nad tým, že je Červochvost preč. Ten malý bastard spôsobil tak veľa skazy vo svojej honbe za... čím? Mocou? Akákoľvek moc, čo mu dal Voldemort, bola len ilúzia.

"Vypadnime odtiaľto," povedal Lupin.

Harry znovu získal Chrabromilov meč, zaksichtil sa, keď čierna látka padla na sedadlo malfoyovského zničeného kresla. Draco si poznamenal, že musí pre svojho otca zohnať ďalšie. Ron zdvihol neviditeľný plášť a prehodil si ho cez plece. Jack Williamson odlevitoval telo Regulusa Blacka a Lupin urobil to isté s telom Červochvosta.

ooOoo

Keď opustili komnatu a prechádzali priechodom, Potter sa pozrel na fénixa na Dracovom pleci.

"Vyzerá to, že si si zaobstaral domáceho miláčika," poznamenal Harry.

"Myslím, že on si zaobstaral mňa," sucho odvetil.

Harry zažmurkal. "Vieš, mohli sme použiť Félixa, aby sme vyliečili Hermionu - jeho slzy..."

Draco ho prebodol pohľadom.

"To je od teba prekliato geniálne, že ťa to napadlo až teraz, Potter."  
Harry sa uškrnul.

"Vieš, Malfoy, Dumbledore mi kedysi povedal niečo zaujímavé." Dramaticky zastal a Draco sa pripravil na to obávané zrnko múdrosti. "Povedal, že len pravý chrabromilčan môže vytiahnuť Chrabromilov meč z Triediaceho klobúka."

Draco zastal, šokovaný. Hermiona sa rozjarene rozosmiala.

"Možno by si mal zmeniť fakulty," povedala.

Draco s Ronom prehovorili súčasne.

"Robíš si srandu."

Hermiona si nerobila. "Len preto, že sa to nikdy neudialo, neznamená to, že sa to urobiť _nemôže_."

Weasley zastonal a pleskol sa rukou po čele. Tá červenovlasá tyčka sa tvárila rovnako zdesene, kvôli čomu Draco zastavil a skutočne ten nápad zvažoval. Čokoľvek, čo by Weasleyovci nenávideli...

"Červená na mne vyzerá príšerne," zamrmlal, ale predstava, že je v tej istej časti hradu ako Hermiona, mala svoj pôvab, hlavne pretože Draco už vedel, ako vyradiť kúzlo, ktoré bránilo chalanom vstúpiť do dievčenských spální...

V náhlom, hriešnom nápade sa pozrel na Hermionu a tej sa prekvapením zasekol dych.

"Prečo do pekla nie?" povedal a zasmial sa. Ak nič iné, spôsobilo by to poriadny rozruch aj v chrabromilskej aj slizolinskej fakulte. Hermiona sa mu hodila okolo krku a venovala mu taký opojný bozk, že bol v tomto okamihu pripravený odhodiť svoj zelený habit a obliecť si ten škaredý červený - obrazne povedané.

"Bože, ja sa ho nikdy nezbavím!" zastonal Weasley.


	51. Epilóg

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3414902/51/Draco_Phoenix_Rising

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Epilóg

Draco poťahal za svoj nový habit. Hermiona mu ho vybrala po tom, čo ho informovala, že v tom čiernom vyzeral ako farár. Odstrelil smietku imaginárneho prachu zo strieborno-šedého rukáva a usmial sa od ucha k uchu. Stála oproti nemu a hnedé oči jej uznanlivo žiarili. Hriešne zažmurkala a jeho pulz zrýchlil pri predtuche toho, ako ju odvlečie preč, keď tieto bláznivé záležitosti ohľadne svadby skončia.

Bill Weasley vyzeral skoro tak pekne, ako Draco z miesta, kde stál vedľa ministra. Svoje dlhé červené vlasy mal stiahnuté striebornou sponou a na sebe mal nádherný modrý habit lemovaný striebornou. Tváril sa chladne a sebaisto. Zvyšok Weasleyovcov vyzeral poriadne vydrhnutý a naleštený, dokonca tá červenovlasá tyčka, ktorá mrkala mihalnicami na Pottera. Draco sa zaškeril. Spýtal sa Harryho, či Ginny rozšírila jeho sexuálne skúsenosti a Potterova šarlátová reakcia viac než odpovedala na tú drzú otázku. Draco si šťastne všimol, že trápenie Pottera bolo oveľa uspokojujúcejšie teraz, než bývalo vtedy, keď boli nepriateľmi.

Zjavila sa Fleur Delacourová a Dracove obočie sa pochvalne nadvihlo. Vyzerala ako zjavenie v tej najbledšej broskyňovej a ten satén žiaril, keď sa ho dotklo letné slnko. Nemohli si vybrať dokonalejší augustový deň. Dracove oči opustili Billovu nevestu a dotkli sa školy v pozadí. Nebolo isté, či sa o pár týždňov Rokfort znova otvorí. Spor o novú riaditeľku či riaditeľa stále pokračoval. Slughorn súhlasil, že sa ešte raz vráti ako Majster elixírov. V prekvapujúcom zvrate udalostí Lucius Malfoy oznámil svoj zámer učiť Obranu proti Čiernej mágii a stať sa novým vedúcim slizolinskej fakulty. Po svedectve Pottera a Rona Weasleyho ho na súde zbavili všetkých obvinení.

Dracovi bolo jasné, že sa jeho otec rozhodol učiť výhradne preto, aby odklonil Draca z tej "šialenej cesty", ktorú si zvolil - menovite jeho rozhodnutie pridať sa ku chrabromilskej fakulte (niežeby mal vážne v pláne tým prejsť, ale prekliato báječne si užíval, keď všetci šli kvôli tomu nápadu do vývrtky), ale tiež jeho pobláznenie do Hermiony Grangerovej. Na Malfoy Manor nastal slušný povyk, keď sa Draco vrátil domov, hoci väčšinu kričania predviedol Lucius. Draco len so spokojným úsmevom počúval - tak rád, že je doma bez toho, aby nad nimi visela hroziaca smrť, že sotva počul slová svojho otca. Lucius sa nakoniec zrútil do svojho nového kresla s frustrovaným pohľadom. Draco prešiel k nemu a pobozkal svojho otca na čelo.

"Budem v poriadku, otec. Všetci budeme."

Dracove stretnutie s Grangerovcami šlo oveľa lepšie. Okamžite si ho zamilovali, zrejme hlavne kvôli jeho úžasne dokonalým zubom. Draco tam strávil niekoľko dní a vychutnával si sprchu tak často, ako sa dalo, súčasne osamote... a aj so spoločnosťou. Na okamih sa začervenal pri tej spomienke a pozrel na Hermionu, aby si pripomenul jej mokré telo pokryté mydlinami... Zachytila jeho vášnivý pohľad a poriadne sa začervenala. Draco si prial, aby sa ten prekliaty obrad už skončil.

Pochytali posledných smrťožrútov a poslali na ministerstvo na súd - okrem Fenrira Greybacka, ktorý unikol po tom, čo v komnate napadol Lupina. Tetička Bellatrix nešla potichu, šialene jačala, že sa Temný pán vráti ako predtým. Potter s ostatnými si vymenili samoľúbe pohľady nad tým výbuchom - boli si istí, že sú všetky viteály zničené. Jej manžela, Rodolphusa, zabili v bitke so Susan Bonesovou, Nevillom a ostatnými. Susan mala súd a oslobodili ju po tom, čo preskúmali činy Carrrowovcov. Carrowovci pomáhali pri vražde Amelie Bonesovej a ostatných. Susan ministerstvo pozorne sledovalo a musela sa týždenne hlásiť, ale aspoň nebola v Azbakane. Longbottomovci ju vzali k sebe a Draco si prisľúbil, že ten vzťah bude pozorne sledovať. Psychotická Susan s pasívnym Nevillom. No bude to zaujímavé.

Z Potterových narodenín sa vykľula hýrivá oslava. Usporiadali ju v Harryho dome v Londýne - hoci to bolo hrozne nechutné miesto, zvlášť prepchaté Weasleyovcami. Ich dom sa znova staval, ale mali v pláne bývať s Harrym, kým nebude dokončený. Draco si bol istý, že Potterovi neunikla dodatočná výhoda mať tú červenovlasú tyčku pod vlastnou strechou. Večierok začal nevinne spevom, jedením torty a otváraním rozkošných darčekov. Keď mal Draco toho konečne dosť, uniesol Pottera a vzal ho do ošarpaného kúzelníckeho baru. Totálne sa ožrali a Potter bol práve uprostred kreslenia bleskov na bohaté prsia niekoľkých miestnych dievčat, keď ich Hermiona s Ginny vystopovali a to veselie ukončili.

Draco sa s prižmúrenými očami znova pozrel na Grangerovú. Stále si nebol istý, ako sa jej podarilo nájsť ich. Bystrá malá koketa. Možno by z nej mal tú informáciu získať mučením. Tá predstava ho opäť príjemne rozohriala a pozrel sa na Billa s Fleur. Konečne si vymieňali sľuby, vďakabohu.

Nakoniec bolo minulosťou bozkávanie, aplauz, hádzanie kvetín a iných so svadbou spojených prácičiek. Všetci sa presúvali do Veľkej siene na hostinu. Draco zatiahol Hermionu rovno do slizolinského žalára. Bola na neho naštvaná asi dve minúty, až kým ju bozkami nepripravil o rozum.

"Zmeškáme otváranie darčekov," protestovala.

"Vďakabohu," rozvášnene odvetil. Prstami sa prepracúval gombíkmi jej šiat, kým jeho ústa pracovali na priehlbine jej hrdla.

"Nebude to pekné vrátiť sa do školy?" spýtala sa.

"Pekné," súhlasil, keď sa tá látka nakopila pri jej nohách. Krucinál, zase mala na sebe to rozkošné čipkované spodné prádlo. Vo farbe naleštenej medi. Nadvihol ju a odniesol na ten kašmírový koberček, ktorý predtým umiestnil pred kozub.

"Hoci to bude dosť smutné. Náš posledný rok. Nikdy som sa ťa nespýtala, čo plánuješ robiť po škole."

Draco nepočúval. Nezáležalo na tom; vedel, ako ju umlčať.

"Hermiona?" spýtal sa, kým si prebozkávaval cestu pod tú čipku. Zalapala po dychu a prehla sa pod ním.

"Draco?"

"Milujem ťa," povedal a pokračoval v tom, aby to dokázal.

KONIEC!**  
**  
_Autorkina naozaj posledná poznámka:_

Táto fanfic bola teda riadne divoká jazda! Nikdy som neočakávala, že napíšem fanfic románovej dĺžky. Všetko to začalo v jeden deň, keď som premýšľala nad motívmi Snapa, Regulusa Blacka a ostatných, ktorí žili počas éry Záškodníkov. Nemyslela som si, že by Regulus odišiel potichu a to mi poskytlo úžasný nápad, že zabil Snapa a prevzal jeho identitu. Presne to spadá do štýlu JKR, že ľudia nie sú tými, kým si všetci myslia, že sú. Som tiež beznádejne oddaná predstave, že sa Draco napraví, hoci sa bojím, že JKR tento názor zdieľať nebude. Len dúfam, že ho nezabije, pretože som si istá, že chcem napísať ďalšiu fanfic, keď raz bude vonku posledná kniha!

Chcem poďakovať všetkým, ktorí viseli na tomto príbehu a hlavne tým, ktorí ma motivovali svojimi neuveriteľnými komentármi. Trvalo mi päť rokov napísať 300 strán môjho vlastného románu, a predsa som tento vykopala von za niečo viac než tri mesiace - spočítajte si to! Mohla som ho spraviť dlhším (niet divu, že knihy JKR majú viac než 600 strán - viete ako veľa prekliatych charakterových zápletiek musí dotiahnuť do konca? Ja som šla zošalieť len z Dobbyho, Percyho, Červochvosta a Greybackovej zápletky), ale postavy v mojej vlastnej knihe ostria svoje meče, pretože ich zanedbávam. A Toryn je skoro ako Draco - nechcem ho dráždiť.


	52. 38 kapitola BONUS  Percy

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**Preklad:** Jimmi

**Beta-read:** Doda357

**Autor originálu: Cheryl Dyson (**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Krátko po Dumbledorovej smrti Draco premýšľa nad svojím osudom a začína spochybňovať priania Temného pána. Toto je moja verzia 7. knihy pri využití zápletok JKT a základného charakteru postáv.

**ORIGINÁL**: wwwdot harrypotterfanfictiondotcom/ ?chapterid=285432&i=1

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Kapitola tridsiata ôsma Bonus - Percy

Lucius už mal tej špiny plné zuby. Chcel ísť domov, násilím sa zbaviť tých prekliatych squaterov, ktorí sa pravdepodobne od ich odchodu nasťahovali dnu, dať si upokojujúci kúpeľ, obliecť si svoj župan, naliať si pohár koňaku, pomilovať svoju ženu a vliezť do tých najkvalitnejších prikrývok z egyptskej česanej bavlny na svojej vlastnej perinovej posteli.

Namiesto toho sa hodil na tvrdý slamník vedľa Narcissy, ktorý ležal na zemi v špinavej jaskyni. Jej nádherné blond vlasy boli stiahnuté do pevného konského chvosta a na líci mala špinavú šmuhu. Vyzerala unavená, ale slabo sa na neho usmiala.

"Neznášam kempovanie," poznamenala, keď jej Lucius nežne utrel palcom špinu z tváre. Lucius sa musel zasmiať. Len jediný raz vzali Draca kempovať, keď mu bolo šesť a on dokázal, že neznáša kempovanie rovnako ako jeho matka. Sťažoval sa na špinu, chrobákov, vtákov, počasie, jedlo a svoju nekonečnú nudu až dovtedy, kým ich Lucius nepremiestnil na zvyšok víkendu do Paríža len kvôli tomu, aby mu zavrel ústa.

"Dúfajme, že to už nebude dlho trvať," povedal. Narcissa sa presunula za neho, aby mu pomasírovala plecia. Lucius strávil deň s ďalším šťastným smrťožrútom levitovaním a presúvaním tony kamenia. Už to robili celé dni, keď sa snažili prečistiť tunel, ktorý bol desaťročia zablokovaný.

Keď bude prečistený, ten tunel ich zavedie rovno do Tajomnej komnaty pod Rokfortom. Odtiaľ Voldemort plánoval spustiť svoj úder.

"Dnes prekliato besnil," poznamenal Lucius.

"Viem, Snape mi povedal."

"Povedal ti prečo?"

Narcissine pery sa dotkli bočnej strany jeho krku a rukami prekĺzla nadol, aby ho pohladila po hrudi, keď sa pritlačila k jeho chrbtu. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a spomenul si na svoju predstavu návratu domov. V súčasnej dobe sa o jaskyňu delili s Larsom a Macnairom.

Za celé týždne mali sotva okamih súkromia. Dokonca na Malfoy Manore bol ten zasraný had skoro stále prítomný.

"Podľa všetkého zmizol Fenrir Greyback s Červochvostom," zamrmlala.

Lucius zovrel obe jej ruky a pritlačil bozky na jej hánky, kým trávil tie novinky. Uškrnul sa. "Neuveriteľné. Títo dvaja, rovnako ako Alecto a Amycus? To muselo bolieť."

"Snape si myslí, že Červochvost možno zradil."

"Ten zbabelec? Ten by nikdy nedráždil Temného pána, keď je teraz Dumbledore preč. Bol by príliš prekliato vydesený z odozvy. Nie, zajali ho."

"Myslíš, že to bol Draco?" zamrmlala mu do ucha tak ticho, že ju ledva dokázal počuť. Mali tichú dohodu, že sa o svojom synovi nebudú baviť, pretože vedeli, že je to nebezpečné. Oveľa lepšie bolo predstierať, že si myslia, že je Draco mŕtvy."

"Pravdepodobne."

Lucius zatvoril oči, keď pocítil nový nával frustrácie. Keby bol sám, bol by sa vykašľal na Voldemortove zvrátené plány a premiestnil sa do Karibiku. Ten hadí bastard si zaručil Luciusovu spoľahlivosť tým, že na Narcissino zápästie založil anti-premiestňovací náramok. Akýkoľvek pokus dať ho dole by Voldemorta varoval.

Jediná možnosť, ako by Narcissa unikla Temnému pánovi, bolo ísť peši. Lucius mohol len tipovať, aké iné odporné triky boli na tom náramku zakúzlené. Bez ohľadu na to bola Narcissa uväznená a s ňou aj Lucius.

"Mal by si ma tu nechať a ísť pomôcť nášmu lúčiku slnka," zamrmlala, keď použila jej obľúbený obrat pre Draca. Trochu sa otočil a pritiahol si ju do lona. Pobozkal jej dokonalé pery a prekĺzol rukami ponad jej telo. Pocítil bodnutie pevne spútanej vášne, keď sa k nemu pritisla.

"Vieš, že ťa nikdy neopustím," zašepkal do jej úst. "A _on_ rovnako."

Pevne ho objímala a vtlačila jednu ruku do jeho vlasov, ktorých väčšina sa uvoľnila z koženého remienka, ktorý ich zväzoval. Schoval si tvár v jej krku a nasával pocit z nej.

"Krucinál, nájdite si izbu!" chichotal sa Macnair, ktorý vdupotal do jaskyne a hodil sa na ďalší slamník. "Ach, zabudol som. Nemôžete!" Srdečne sa rozosmial. "To je v poriadku, budem sa pozerať."

"Pokefuj sa sám!" kruto odsekol Lucius.

Macnair sa na neho uškrnul a roztiahol sa na svojich prikrývkach. Vošiel Lars a zrútil sa na vlastné deky.

"Toto je blbosť," vrčal. "Kopanie je pre trolov. Alebo škriatkov. Nemôže sem dole dostať nejakých mizerných škriatkov, aby robili túto sračku?"

"Škriatkovia sa nezapoja," vložil sa Macnair. "Vravia, že je to čarodejnícka vojna. Je im jedno, kto vyhrá."

"Aká vojna," vyšplechol Lars. "Celé dni nerobíme nič produktívne. Len tím prekliatym vlkolakom sa dostane nejakej zábavy."

"Už viac nie," poznamenal Lucius. "Greyback zmizol." Tí ďalší dvaja smrťožrúti na neho vypleštili oči. Lars zapískal.

"Asi sa nechal _zaavadiť_ nejakým naštvaným rodičom."

Lucius dúfal, že majú pravdu. Všimol si, ako Fenrir sleduje Draca. Ten vlkolak bol chorý bastard. Ak sa odtiaľto dostanú živí, Lucius mal v pláne Fenrira zložiť. Bez ohľadu na to, kto vyhrá, ten vlkolak bude obeťou. Lucius na to osobne dozrie.

Do jaskyne nakráčal Snape a hľadel na nich so svojou zvyčajnou nadutou nadradenosťou. Jeho oči trochu znežneli, keď dopadli na Narcissu a Lucius potlačil úškrn. Ten úbohý, zamastený bastard prahne po jeho žene tak dlho, ako si len Lucius dokázal spomenúť. Narcissa ho ľutovala a dokonca naozaj toho malého kreténa _mala rada_, takže Lucius ich vzťah podporoval. Vďaka tomu to vyzeralo, ako keby bol veľmi veľkodušný a dôverujúci. Na dôvažok to umožňovalo Snapovi odovzdávať Malfoyovcom cenné informácie - najprv čokoľvek dôležité o Rokforte alebo týkajúce sa Fénixovho rádu a teraz zvnútra Voldemortovho najužšieho kruhu.

"Temný pán ťa chce vidieť," povedal Snape Luciusovi.

"Teraz?" zavrčal Lucius. Bol to prekliato dlhý deň strávený hĺbením a Lucius si chcel jedine ľahnúť na svoje ako skala tvrdé lôžko vedľa svojej nádhernej manželky a spať.

"Nie, nabudúce, keď sa ti to bude hodiť," posmešne vrátil Snape. "Samozrejme, že _teraz_."

Lucius si vzdychol a presunul Narcissu späť na provizórne lôžko. Venovala mu povzbudzujúci úsmev, aby ukryla svoje obavy. Uisťujúco jej stisol ruku a potom vstal. Zastavil vedľa Snapa.

"Zostaneš s Narcissou, však?" spýtal sa potichu. "Týmto dvom neznabohom neverím."

Snape sa pozrel na Larsa a Macnaira a prikývol. Bývalý majster elixírov sa prešiel posadiť vedľa Narcissy.

Lucius sa ešte raz obzrel a uvidel ich hlavy, jednu svetlú a druhú tmavú, naklonené k sebe. Na ten najkratší okamih premýšľal, či by Narcissa vyhľadala útechu v Snapovom náručí, keby sa Lucius nevrátil. Striasol zo seba tú predstavu. Pred stretnutím s Voldemortom je najlepšie nemať temné myšlienky.

ooOoo

Súčasný brloh Temného pána bol prístupný cez diabolsky rafinované bludisko priechodov. Lucius dvakrát skoro zle zabočil a ponáhľal sa, aby vstúpil do veľkej jaskyne. Šíriaca sa temnota spôsobovala, že komnata vyzerala ešte väčšia, pretože to miesto bolo osvetlené len ohniskom v strede podlahy.

Temný pán si z Malfoy Manoru vzal Luciusovo obľúbené kreslo a to teraz ležalo v špine tej jaskyne, v blízkosti ohniska. Niekoľko vypálených stôp na čalúnení ukazovalo blízkosť náhodných iskier. Lucius podráždene zaťal zuby.

Voldemorta nebolo okamžite vidieť, ale Lucius dokázal vycítiť jeho prítomnosť. Apaticky sa postavil pred ohnisko a čakal. Zanedlho syčiaci zvuk predchádzal toho hada, keď sa Nagini priplazila z temnoty, aby sa ovinula okolo nôh kresla.

Nasledoval Temný pán a usadil sa. Bledou rukou zdvihol svoj ako kosť biely prútik a naklonil svoju plaziu tvár, aby si prezrel Luciusa.

"Ako pokračuje náš projekt, starý priateľu?" spýtal sa Voldemort, keď tie posledné slová trochu zdôraznil. Lucius vedel, že ten bastard už dostal podrobnú správu od Snapa, ale udržal svoju tvár bezvýraznú.

"Neviem, pán môj," povedal Lucius. "Zdá sa, že ide dobre, ale neviem koľko ešte potrvá, kým dosiahneme náš cieľ."

"Ach, už to dlho nepotrvá," zasyčal Voldemort. "Vôbec nie dlho."

Lucius čakal, poriadne si istý, že ten úskočný bastard ho sem nezavolal, aby sa s ním bavil o kopaní v špine.

"Zmizol Červochvost."

Lucius sa neobťažoval predstierať prekvapenie.

"Prebehol alebo je mŕtvy?" spýtal sa.

"Radšej by mal byť mŕtvy," odvetil Voldemort a pohladil prútik v trochu oplzlom spôsobe. "Ak vie, čo je pre neho dobré."

Lucius sa o Červochvosta ani trochu nestaral. Nič viac by nechcel radšej, než tomu potkanovi dupnúť na hlavu. Ten zasraný kus hovna bol tým, kto bol zodpovedný za to, že túto plazivú hrôzu priviedol späť na tento svet.

"Poslal som ho, aby doručil nejaké pokyny Fenrirovi Greybackovi. Ani od jedného som nedostal žiadnu správu a moje pokyny sa nezrealizovali," pokračoval Voldemort.

Lucius nič nepovedal, vediac, že sa nakoniec k pointe dostanú. "Ale to nie je podstatné. Mali len odvrátiť pozornosť. Plán sa napriek tomu uskutoční. Poslal by som teba, aby si ich viedol, ale nie som si celkom istý tvojou nehynúcou oddanosťou, Lucius."

"Samozrejme, že vám patrí moja oddanosť, môj pane," povedal Lucius. Ubezpečil sa, aby tá pravda zaznela v jeho hlase. Voldemort odmávol tú poznámku nabok švihnutím svojej skostnatenej ruky.

"Áno, áno. Budem mať tvoju oddanosť, pokiaľ udržím tvoju peknú ženušku pod zámkom. Povedz mi, je tvoj syn nažive?"

Tá otázka sa zjavila odnikiaľ a Lucius pocítil sondovanie mysle Temného pána, ostré ako dýka, v jeho prenikavom pohľade. "Verím tomu, môj pane," úprimne odpovedal. "Ale to jednoducho môže byť otcovo zbožné prianie."

"Kde je?" dožadoval sa Voldemort.

"Neviem," odpovedal Lucius, tentoraz bol za tento fakt rád. Voldemortova prítomnosť sa stiahla z jeho mysle.

"Dúfam, pre tvoje dobro, že ma Draco nezradil."

"To by neurobil svoje matke vo vašej... opatere." V duchu Lucius uvažoval, čo má Draco za lubom a či Červochvostovo zmiznutie nie je jeho práca. Dúfal, že jeho syn bude mimoriadne opatrný.

"Uvidíme," záhadne povedal Voldemort. "Poslal som Bellu, aby mi niečo priniesla. Myslím, že sa už vrátila."

O chvíľu neskôr vošla do jaskyne Bellatrix Lestrangeová s nejakým hosťom. Rukou pevne zvierala červené vlasy nad zátylkom Percyho Weasleyho. Vtiahla ho do miestnosti. K jeho cti nevydal žiaden zvuk, hoci jeho oči žiarili slzami bolesti a boli rozšírené s chabo maskovaným strachom.

"Tak horlivý malý Weslík," pospevovala si Bella, keď švihla Percyho vedľa kresla Temného pána. Percy padol na kolená, ale vyštveral sa rýchlo na nohy.

"Tí zvyšní Weslíkovia kdesi zaliezli, okrem tých mizerných dvojčiat v Šikmej uličke. Ten ich obchod je skoro nepreniknuteľný. Ale tento jeden - v pohodlíčku si neskorých hodinách maká úplne sám na ministerstve. Taký snaživec."

Kým hovorila, prešla dopredu a zovrela prstami Percyho bradu. Zazrel na ňu a pokúsil sa ustúpiť, ale ona stisla a jej nechty sa mu zaborili do mäsa.

"Odporný malý krvizradca!" zasyčala Bellatrix. "Kde je Harry Potter?" Zdvihla prútik a oprela jeho špičku o Percyho krk, tvrdo ho pritlačila o jeho lícnu kosť a trochu skrútila.

Percy ju zrazu oboma rukami odstrčil a Bella sa zapotkýňala/ zatackala dozadu a skoro spadla. Jej nechty zanechali krvavé škrabance na Weasleyho čeľusti.

"Ako sa opovažuješ?" vykríkla a namierila na neho svoj prútik. Zelené svetlo vystrelilo a zahalilo Percyho, ktorý vykríkol, keď ho kliatba Cruciatus skolila, zvíjajúceho sa, k zemi. Voldemort to apaticky sledoval.

Nejaký čas to mučenie pokračovalo a Bellatrix sa vybičovala do chorého šialenstva radosti. Lucius bol znechutený. Bolo ťažké uveriť, že tá sadistická príšera bola príbuzná s jeho vznešenou manželkou.

Voldemort konečne zdvihol ruku.

"Stačí, Bella. Musí si udržať schopnosť hovoriť."

Lucius si nebol istý, či to Voldemort zastavil včas. Percy bol na zemi v pozícii plodu, žalostne vzlykal a kňučal: "Už nie... už nie..."

Bella sa pri ňom prikrčila a prinútila ho pozrieť sa na ňu.

"Kde je Harry Potter?" zopakovala. Triaška prešla Weasleyho zmučeným telom, ale zatvoril oči. Vzdorne zaťal skrvavenú čeľusť. Chrabromilčan až do konca. Bella na naštvane postavila a znova na neho so zavrčaním namierila svoj prútik, ale Voldemortov hlas ju zastavil.

"Zvoľni, Bella. Sú aj lepšie spôsoby."

Temný pán musel vedieť, že mučenie nezaberie, dokonca ani na najslabšieho Weasleyho. Skrátka nechal Bellatrix mučiť _Cruciatom _toho chlapca pre potešenie. Neochotne sklonila svoj prútik.

"Lucius, zožeň Severusa. Povedz mu, aby priniesol Veritaserum."

Lucius sa poslušne vrátil do jaskyne, aby priviedol Snapa. S Narcissou ho nasledovali, keď sa Snape vrátil do Voldemortovho publika.

Lucius a Bella pevne Percyho držali, kým mu Snape nalial elixír do úst a prinútil Weasleyho prehltnúť. Chvíľu počkali, kým začne elixír účinkovať a potom sa Voldemort spýtal: "Takže, kde je Harry Potter?"

"Na Rokforte!" povedal Percy zastretým hlasom.

"Na Rokforte!" vydýchol Voldemort.

"Si si istý?" spýtala sa Bellatrix.

Percy prikývol ako bábika so zlomeným krkom. Hlava sa mu klátila.

"Sám som ho tam videl," povedal.

"Poznáš Draca Malfoya?" náhle sa spýtal Voldemort. Luciusovi stuhla krv v žilách.

"Áno."

"Videl si ho?"

"Áno," odpovedal Percy a podivne sa zasmial. "Má čierne vlasy."

Luciusovi sa skoro úľavou podlomili kolená.

"Zrejme Draca nepozná," vysvetlil Lucius Temnému pánovi.

Voldemort sa zamračil. "Zrejme nie. Kde sú chýbajúci smrťožrúti? Kde je Fenrir Greyback?"

"Je väzňom Fénixovho rádu," odpovedal Percy. "Fenrir je pod zámkom na Rokforte."

"Červochvost? Carrowovci?"

"To isté. Všetci spolu."

Voldemort si oprel prsty do vežičky.

"Výborne. Snape, hoď Weasleyho do tej jamy. Ale jemne - možno ho ešte použijeme."


End file.
